Second Chances
by bbflabradors
Summary: A modern story... Jack and Elizabeth dated all through college. Unfortunately their respective dreams pulled them apart. Years have passed & they have attempted to move on. Little do they know but they are closer to rekindling those emotions than they are aware. Sadly, I feel that Carson, although maybe a likeable fellow, may get in between Jack and Elizabeth in S4. Time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 1- Reminiscing

Elizabeth sat on the side of the road watching the traffic whiz by as she waited on the AAA driver to arrive and change her tire. She was actually quite capable of taking care of the situation, but with it being the left rear tire, she would be right in the line of traffic and felt it best to wait for the wrecker.

"Are you out of danger?" The operator asked her the first and second time she called.

"Yes, but not by much. Do you know how long it will be?" Her question was greeted both times with a "Your wrecker driver is James Robert, and you're the next on his list of calls" answer.

Elizabeth pulled out her bag from behind the passenger seat, reached in for her planning book but pulled something else out by mistake. She sat motionless for a few moments thinking back to the previous weekend…

Elizabeth sat in her room in the north wing of her parent's home cleaning out her dresser and closet, a task she found difficult but necessary. She had several boxes; one was for trash and items she no longer needed, and still others were for storing the memories she wanted to keep. She pulled the final box down from the closet shelf, releasing it from her hold when she read the label …

 **"Jack and Elizabeth -4ever"**

She walked out of the closet, turning back to stare at all of the mementos that fell and scattered across the floor. She took the box for trash inside the closet, shoveling the items with both hands, as the special cards, letters, corsage remnants, and the crown he won for Homecoming King among other once important items were tossed away. She started to tape the box up, intending to toss it away with the rest of the after Thanksgiving trash. However, before she could close the first flap and attach a piece of tape to secure it, she reached inside and removed several of the letters, the pressed rose corsage from their prom, his high school ring, his Virginia Tech football jersey, and his college Homecoming crown.

Elizabeth slipped these items into a Rubbermaid tub, secured the lid and sat it by the door. She picked up the rest of the unwanted items and put them in the trash box. As she lifted up the box to carry it outside, she felt something fall against her leg. Looking down she saw a near and dear friend… her journal. She hadn't written in it since he left her, and she wasn't sure that she could read it now, but she was certain that she wasn't ready to throw it out. She opened her bag and safely secured her journal inside before zipping it closed.

"Elizabeth, have you finished getting everything that you want out of there?" Her mother called out from the hallway.

"I'm almost done, mom," Elizabeth responded, her voice sounding soft and emotional.

Mrs. Thatcher stepped into her room and took a seat next Elizabeth on the bed. "It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"I thought I was over it. I hadn't seen these things for years. It's too soon for me to do this," Elizabeth rattled off without taking a breath.

Mrs. Thatcher wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her in tight to her body. "Dear, you both have moved on. Jack made his choice…"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I pushed him away. I knew he had always dreamed of a career with the FBI, but he applied never thinking that he would be accepted. He kept saying that it wouldn't happen, but then it did." The tears began to flow unrestricted down her cheeks.

Mrs. Thatcher wiped Elizabeth's cheeks, "He did ask you to marry him."

"He asked me because he thought that would keep us together. Besides, we were just kids at the time, and I think he was joking," she thought back to her sophomore year in college when he made the suggestion that they get married. "I had dreams of my own, and being married at the age of 20 wasn't part of them," she stated through her tears, wondering all the while how things would be different if she had followed him. "I guess I always hoped that he would realize that the FBI wasn't his dream after all. That it was me that he wanted, but we know how that turned out," she said sadly.

"You didn't want to be married, but you still loved him," Mrs. Thatcher commented.

Elizabeth shook her head up and down, but found it impossible to speak.

"Well whether you realize it or not, you released him to follow his dream, and that was the most loving thing that you could have done," her mother kissed her forehead wishing that she could take away the hurt that Elizabeth was experiencing. "Well, you know they say things happen for a reason. If you and Jack hadn't gone your separate ways, you never would have met Carson, and you two are doing well, right?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"Carson is a wonderful man, and I do care for him, but I…" Elizabeth began to say.

"Did I hear my name?" A voice called out from the hallway before entering Elizabeth's childhood bedroom.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and stood up sliding the different boxes toward the door to her room.

"No, I'll take that one," Elizabeth called out as Carson attempted to pick up the one Rubbermaid box. She directed him to the boxes of dolls, posters, school books, and records and asked that he place them in the room above the garage.

Carson made several trips with the boxes she was storing. Each time he entered her room, he found her seated on her bed staring into the red Rubbermaid box. "Those items must be very special. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. There are just a lot of memories contained here," she replied.

"Good memories?" He asked.

"Some good, some bad, but apparently all are unforgettable," she remarked.

"Your first love?" Carson asked as he watched Elizabeth answer with an affirmative head shake. "We've been seeing each other for awhile, why haven't you told me about him? After all, I did tell you about my wife. It was hard to share about her death," he reminded her.

"I know, and I do appreciate you feeling comfortable enough with me to talk about it," she stated. Elizabeth continued, "Jack and I were great friends in high school. We both chose to attend Virginia Tech and we started dating officially in our freshman year. We dated all through college."

"What broke you up?" He asked. Carson and Elizabeth had been dating for quite a few months and he had been very respectful of her desire to remain a virgin until she married. "Did he cheat?"

Elizabeth quickly shot a disapproving glance in his direction, "No," she said sharply. "We just wanted different things in our lives."

Carson took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, "That's a lot of time to invest and just decide that you want different things."

"Maybe wanting different things isn't exactly right. He had an opportunity to live out a dream of his and it took him away. Our dreams just pulled us apart; he went one direction and I went another," she attempted to explain further.

The blaring of a horn snapped her back to the present. She opened the journal and flipped through some of the entries she'd made many years ago before moving to the beach to teach at Bayside Elementary School. Many of the entries made her laugh, but one in particular, her final entry, written seven years ago, brought her back to a time of depression and deep sadness…

" _ **Young love grips your soul; it's a feeling like no other; where the world is your oyster with the most beautiful, precious, and perfect pearl contained inside. Where even the rainiest of days show promise for a future that will be filled with sunshine and rainbows. Then you grow up; you realize that things aren't always the way they seem, and that although you can sit back and take in everything around you, others keep moving, opportunities open and lives change. Sometimes situations change for the better, but still other times they just simply change."**_

A knock on her window snapped her out of her reverie as she wiped her eyes.

"Ma'am, I'm James from AAA. Can you step out of the car and sit in my wrecker until I get your tire changed? You'll be safer there," he suggested as he opened her door once the traffic passed.

"Thank you very much," she stated as she looked out the window and into his eyes. "Jim Bob… Jim Bob Harris, is that really you?"

"It's James Robert now. Elizabeth Thatcher, I didn't know you were living here. When did you move here?" He asked.

"I moved here years ago. I'm a kindergarten teacher in Virginia Beach. What brought you here?" She asked.

"My uncle had a shop on Laskin Road. I came here to work for him and ended up taking over the business," he advised. "Who would have thought that you two would end up in the same city?"

"Who two? What are you talking about?" She asked as her phone buzzed signifying a text. "Sorry, it's my boyfriend, I need to tell him what's going on," she stated as she dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear.

James asked quietly hoping not to interfere with her phone call, "Tell Jack I said 'Hi'…"

"Carson…" Elizabeth began to explain.

"Carson," he thought. She and Jack must not have gotten back together.

She continued, "No, I'm safe. You aren't going to believe this. No, you don't need to come get me." She quieted herself as he spoke on the other end. "No, I'm okay, but listen… a guy that I knew from college owns the wrecker company, and he's the one that came out to change my tire."

Elizabeth walked back to the wrecker, hoisted herself up into the cab and finished her conversation. "I'm not sure if the tire can be fixed. I'll take it to the shop and either get it repaired or buy a new one." She listened as Carson spoke. She then responded, "Did you forget? I can't go with you to see your parents. We're leaving for Florida next Tuesday for the Eukanuba Dog Show."

She continued to listen as her breathing became deeper. "Carson, I registered for the show a month ago, and we had to be invited. I'm going, and I'll just have to meet your parents another time. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll win Best of Breed and they can see me on TV when they televise the groups." She listened, "No, I'm not trying to be funny. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm sorry if you misunderstood, but my plans are made. I'll meet them the next weekend. Besides, they live in Denver. It makes more sense to see them sometime during the holidays."

Carson ended the call with "I love you," as Elizabeth simply stated, "I'll talk with you later."

Elizabeth watched James as he released the jack from under her Ford Explorer. He put all of the tools away and headed back to the wrecker. He slipped in the driver side, pulled out his clipboard and began to fill out his report.

"Hey, do you still show the dogs like you did in college?" He asked.

"I sure do. I just don't get a chance to go as often as I did before I started working. Sometimes it's difficult to get the time off to go. I show my own and just a few others now. It's so hard being responsible for dogs that don't belong to me," she remarked. "I'm going to Florida for the big Eukanuba National Dog Show next week. That being said, I guess I need to get that tire repaired or replaced. I shouldn't ride around on that fake tire, right?"

"The tire is slit by the rim. You can't repair that. You can come by the shop tomorrow and I'll get you hooked up if you want," James offered.

"That would be great. Could you look over it to make sure that it can make the trip to Florida?" She asked.

"I'd be glad to. Let me walk you up to your car and make sure you get in okay," he suggested as they both exited the wrecker and headed for her Explorer.

As the last of the current group of travelers passed, James opened her door, and saw her safely inside. He handed her a business card, "I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safely."

She made it home; she was several hours late, and her black Labrador Retriever, Onyx, was anxious to get outside, but all was well. Elizabeth snapped the flex lead onto Onyx's collar and they headed out. As they approached the park, Elizabeth could see that the parking lot was filled and there were already several large dogs playing rather rough in the park, so they kept walking. Onyx wanted to play, but Elizabeth tried her best to explain, "Sorry girl, but I can't take a chance on you getting hurt. We have a big show coming up."

They continued through the park, passing the high school on their way back home. In front of the school, Elizabeth watched the cheerleaders practicing as several boys in jerseys, football players she assumed, threw the ball back and forth pretending not to watch the girls as they worked on their routines. She smiled as she thought of her time as a Varsity Cheerleader, and the quarterback who eventually stole her heart.

Although she stood watching the group of teenagers, her thoughts were taken back to homecoming dances, parties with friends, and the walk on the beach in their junior year in college when he told her that he loved her. She remembered high school as such an exciting time. Back then she may have thought that life was stressful, but thinking ahead to what happened later, nothing could have prepared her for the heartbreak to come.

As she turned to head for home, she observed a boy in the #10 jersey take the hand of a cheerleader and they headed for his car. He opened the door for her, kissing her softly before she slid in and he closed the door.

"Jack was #10," she thought as she and Onyx continued on toward home.

As evening rolled around, Onyx's bark alerted Elizabeth to the knock on the door.

"Hi Carson. I hope you're hungry. I have a pizza in the oven," Elizabeth advised as he leaned in a covered her lips with his.

"Whatever you want is fine. I just enjoy spending the evening with you," he remarked as Elizabeth headed back into the kitchen to check on their dinner. "Hey, I talked with my mom, and they are fine with us just coming up for Christmas."

Elizabeth walked out into the den, "Christmas? Carson, I have to go home for Christmas."

"We need to work out something, Elizabeth. We've been dating for quite a while now, and my parents are beginning to think I made you up," Carson huffed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, but maybe I can go see my parents and then fly out to Denver to see you and meet yours after Christmas. That could work, right?" She suggested. "I'm trying to make it work for everyone, Carson. I'm sorry about the weekend. I know I need to meet your folks, but I'm sure I told you about the dog show."

"You did, but I guess I thought of that as just being for fun and it wouldn't be that difficult to give up one show," he stated, doing his best to send her on a guilt trip.

She took his hand and led him over to the sofa where they took a seat, "Carson, you didn't know me many years ago, but I used to show dogs every weekend. I traveled all over the east coast and mid-west during the summer. I show very little now, but Onyx is a Champion and was invited to Eukanuba, so we're going."

Carson put his arm around her and pulled her close, "They know that you are important to me, and they just want to meet you. I'm sure they'll understand."

Elizabeth excused herself to check on dinner. She returned a few minutes later with two plates of pizza in one hand, two glasses in the other and a bottle of wine under her arm. They sat across from each other as he poured their glasses of wine.

Carson held up his glass, as did she, and he toasted, "To close friendships that hopefully lead to more."

They each took a sip of wine then sat their glasses down on the table.

Carson reached across the table and took her hand, "I don't want to push you to feel something that you don't, but I want you to know that my feelings for you are very strong. I hope you see a future for us, because I certainly do."

"I do care about you Carson," she stated.

"But love…do you…" he started to ask before she stopped him.

Elizabeth pulled her hand away, "I care about you, but I'm not ready for love." She looked away before returning her gaze to him, "The last time I gave my love to someone, I was hurt. I like what we have right now; I enjoy spending time with you, no pressure."

"I'm here, and I'll wait. As long as there's a chance for more, I'll be waiting. Just know Elizabeth, that at some point you need to put your fears aside and move on," he stated as he stood up and walked around the table. His lips covered hers before he started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she spun around in her chair.

He stopped at the door and turned to face her, "Since we visited your parents and you cleaned out your room back home you've been distant toward me."

Elizabeth turned back in her chair and commented, "That's silly. I have not."

"Think what you want, but I've noticed it. Please look at me," he stated, his tone was soft and sincere.

Elizabeth stood and approached him.

"I care enough about you that I will fight for you…for us. But I can't fight a ghost. I can't compete with him…" Carson began to explain.

"There is no competition between you and Jack," she stated.

He released a hard breath and momentarily looked away. He returned his gaze to her, "Are you telling me that you aren't stuck back in college in a romance with a man who left you?"

"What I'm telling you is that I enjoy spending time with you. My relationship with Jack has nothing to do with how I feel about you," she corrected him.

"What relationship with Jack?" He asked.

"I mean the relationship we shared in college. Don't try to twist my words," she admonished him.

"That's not what I was doing. I just think it's best if I leave now," he stated as he opened the door and turned back to face her. "But Elizabeth, you need to do some thinking, and when you figure things out, let me know where I fit into your life." Carson left the apartment closing the door behind him and leaving Elizabeth to wonder if her holding him off was fair to either of them.

Elizabeth walked to her bedroom and stepped into her closet. Behind the pairs of tennis shoes, pumps, casual slip ons and her favorite boots, she pulled out the box she received as a Christmas gift six years ago from her mother. She opened the box and pulled out the leather bound journal that was engraved with the following… "Dreams…Your Limitless Imagination"

She carried the journal back into the den and sat on the sofa. Writing for her was cathartic, but once he left it was as if she blamed her journal. She was angry about all of the feelings she had explored in her writings, realizing that they were coming between her and the life she had dreamed of. As a result, she stopped writing, but found it impossible to discard the beautiful gift from her mother. This was the first time that the box had been opened since it was originally gifted. She kept it in her apartment coat closet when she first moved away from home. When she was younger, she tended to write in the privacy of her bedroom. Keeping the journal in her coat closet placed it far from her bedroom…out of sight, out of mind.

Her most recent move, to her current apartment saw the box moving from the entryway closet to her bedroom, yet it remained unopened until today.

She had never opened the journal and was surprised when she did, seeing for the first time a note from her mother…

 _ **Merry Christmas to my dear Elizabeth. Sweetheart, you have many things to offer in this life, and one of which is your gift for words. Please don't let the disappointments of the past prevent you from moving forward into the future. I love you with all of my heart.**_

 _ **Love always, Mom**_

Elizabeth opened the journal to the first page, took a deep breath and decided that now was the time to start anew…

" _ **Memories are those times of your life that you cherish; safely slipping away mementos to help keep the visual in your mind alive, refusing to allow the thoughts, good, bad, or indifferent to disappear. You fight within yourself to maintain even those sad memories, because without them a part of your life, something that you held so dear will be gone forever. Every relationship is held up to the standards of that great love, finding it difficult to allow anyone in because they don't rival what you felt with that one special person. Years fly by yet you remain in the past unable or unwilling to move forward, telling yourself that it doesn't matter, when clearly it does. Sometimes the only thing standing in the way of your happiness are those demons of your past. When you are finally able to put aside what you thought you wanted; when you realize that what could have been is not your reality; when you stop measuring each relationship by those of the past, then and only then will you open yourself to second chances. After all, don't we each deserve at least the opportunity?"**_

The following day, Elizabeth pulled up to the big door in front of Harris Tire Center. She walked inside and was immediately welcomed by "Jim-Bob…"

"It's James now," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard," she admitted. "Hey, yesterday you made some comment about two of us being in town or something like that. What were you referring to? You and me?"

James hesitated, "No, actually you and Jack."

"Jack? What's he doing here?" She asked.

James looked up from his paperwork, "Well, don't hold me to it; I haven't seen him, but Lee Coulter was in for a set of tires a while back and he mentioned that Jack was stationed at the FBI Headquarters in Chesapeake.

"Lee Coulter? WOW, what's going on with him?" She asked. She wanted to know more about Jack, but didn't want it to seem like she was interested.

"He's a store manager at Lowe's, and get this…he and Rosemary got married," James advised.

"Lee and Rosemary? That's wonderful. I always thought they made a great couple," she replied. "I thought Lee went to New York. Wasn't he some big trader on Wall Street?"

James smiled thinking back to the times when Lee was the banker for their college group; trying to give everyone financial advice. "I had heard that too. He was doing well, but he honestly missed Rosie. He gave it up, returned home and pursued her until she gave in. Personally, knowing Rosie like we do, I think she was just making him work for it."

"Well now let's see what size tire you need," James checked before looking through his inventory for a match. Finding what he needed, he assigned the job to his top mechanic and took Elizabeth into his office for a cup of coffee.

"I have to say that I always thought you and Jack would be together forever. I remember when you broke up, but I guess I always thought you'd get back together," he admitted.

"You and me both," she quickly replied. "He had things he wanted to do, and so did I and I guess they weren't the same. Or maybe I just wasn't as important to him as I thought."

James always said that he wouldn't get involved in the love lives of others. He didn't feel that this was the same thing since so much time had already passed. "It's been seven years now, but I do know when you broke up he was devastated. He said that he'd never love another woman like he loved you."

She knew the feeling. Elizabeth inhaled deeply, releasing a cleansing breath before she took a sip of coffee, "I eventually moved on. I can only assume that he did too." Many years had passed, Elizabeth had someone else in her life, yet she waited to hear James say that Jack was free. Unfortunately, he didn't know so he made no comment.

The day came for Elizabeth, her dog show partner Susan, and Onyx to leave for Florida. They initially planned to only drive half way before stopping, but with taking turns driving, they made the decision to go straight through. They stopped several times for gas and coffee, and arrived in the land of Mickey Mouse at 6am on Wednesday morning. The show started on Thursday, so they had a day to recuperate before the festivities began.

Elizabeth and Susan headed for the show site. The facility was already buzzing with professional handlers and their charges and it was difficult to find a place to set up their crate and grooming table. They were pushed up against the wall in the back, but knew that they would not be hanging around at their set up, so they weren't upset.

Elizabeth, Susan and Onyx headed for the Waffle House located a few miles up the road. Once Elizabeth and Susan finished breakfast, they headed for the hotel, arriving at the Holiday Inn located in Orange County, Florida, approximately three miles from the Convention Center. The hotel had a vacancy, so they were allowed to check in early. They carried their belongings up to the room, and collapsed in bed, with Onyx eating her breakfast before snuggling up close to Elizabeth.

The following morning, Elizabeth, Susan and Onyx arrived at the Orange County Convention Center before 7am. The show started at 8am, and Labrador Retrievers were scheduled for Ring 6 at 9am. Elizabeth picked Onyx up and placed her on the grooming table. They sprayed her coat, sprucing her up with a quick blow dry. In Elizabeth's eyes, Onyx was perfect, so not much was needed in the grooming area. Susan ran the dremel over Onyx's nails, and they chalked one small spot that was missing a patch of hair just under her chest. Elizabeth was certain that the judge wouldn't see it, but she knew it was there, so cover it they did!

The clock struck 9am and Ring 6 was empty, having just finished with the Chesapeake Bay Retriever judging. The Labrador Best of Breed entries were called into the ring. With sixty two dogs entered and fifty six present, Judge Robert Indeglia split the class into four groups. Elizabeth left the ring and waited for group 3 to be called back in. She figured that each group could take up to thirty minutes, so she did not expect to return to the ring before 10am.

Elizabeth placed a blanket on the floor and encouraged Onyx to rest upon it. She and Susan talked about the beautiful dogs in the lineup and how they simply felt blessed to have been invited in this caliber of competition. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from her sister, Julie, wishing her luck, and a phone message from her father.

She pulled up her phone mail and listened as her father's message brought a smile to her face. As she closed out her phone mail, another text came through from Carson…

"Break a leg or whatever they say in dog shows…"

"Thanks, waiting 4 my group…"

"How's the competition…?"

"Tough. Don't expect to get BOB (Best of Breed), but if we do, it's on TV tonight…"

"Fingers crossed. Would love to see u on TV…"

"Gotta go. My group is lining up…" She closed out her phone before he replied.

As each group was judged, Mr. Indeglia pulled his top 5 competitors. Group 3 entered…Onyx showed beautifully. No matter what happened, Elizabeth was beyond proud. She was aware that the judge liked Onyx, as he was the one who awarded her the final win on her way to her championship, but any one of the dogs there were deserving of the win. As the final judging took place with their group, Onyx was pulled out as one of the top 5.

Following the Judging for the fourth group, the top 20 competitors returned to the ring, Elizabeth couldn't help but look around as the judge pointed to her for Best of Breed, assuming that there must have been another competitor behind her that was getting the nod.

Once the realization struck, the pride she felt in Onyx overcame any nervousness she felt. The Sporting Group was scheduled to be televised at 8pm. They had plenty of time to go back to the hotel, rest and return for the nighttime extravaganza.

"Elizabeth, this is for you," Susan said as she unzipped her suit bag and pulled out a beautiful cream colored jacket and matching skirt, with a black sleeveless blouse.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked.

Susan smiled, "Well, I'd like to say it was from me, but it's actually from Carson."

"Really?" Elizabeth seemed surprised as she pulled out her phone to call him. He didn't answer, so she sent him a text…

"We won BOB. Love my suit. TY…Watch me on TV tonight…USA channel…8pm…"

Back in Virginia Beach, Jack was sitting at his desk cleaning out drawers containing old papers. This was his favorite piece of furniture and had accompanied him through several moves. He reached way in the back of the middle drawer pulling everything loose to the front. He saw it; he hadn't seen it for years, and had almost forgotten that he had purchased it. Not really...he would always remember, but kept trying to push that time in his life out of his memories. The blue velvet box containing what he thought at the time was his future had been sitting in the back of his desk drawer for seven years, hidden away, suddenly bringing those feelings to the surface.

Jack leaned back in his chair, inhaled deeply before releasing a cleansing breath, as he opened the box.

"Whoa, so you're finally going to do it? You're planning to propose to Brooke?" Lee asked as he rushed to the desk, and playfully slapped Jack on the shoulder.

"What…wait, no, no, no," Jack quickly announced as he slammed the top on the ring box closed and gently placed it back in the drawer.

"What are you waiting for? She is crazy about you, but she won't wait forever," Lee reminded him.

Jack looked down before looking back at Lee. He said nothing but his expression spoke volumes.

"It's still her, isn't it? It's been years Jack. You either need to move on, or oh, I don't know, why don't you contact her?" Lee suggested.

"Don't be stupid; it's been seven years. She's probably married by now, maybe even with a son or daughter," he looked down, lost in thought as this had been one of his dreams.

Lee watched him wipe away the tears that filled his eyes. "Jack, if she's still in your head maybe you need to find out where she is and talk to her. Put everything to rest once and for all so you can move on. I'm telling you Brooke won't wait forever."

"Are you happy with the way your life has gone?" Jack asked. "I mean, you left for Wall Street after college. Do you miss coming back and giving that up?"

"Jack, I'm not you. Rosie and I took a break to see what we wanted in life. Wall Street was hectic, and without her around I had no one really important to me to share it with. My dreams changed, and yes, I'm happy," Lee confided as he watched Jack who appeared to be lost in thought.

Lee sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, looking for any kind of sports program to lighten the mood. He unintentionally listened as Jack made a phone call…

"Hey Brooke. It's Jack. Oh, yea I guess you knew it was me. Um, I need to get a rain check on dinner tonight," he listened as Brooke spoke. "No, it isn't anything for work. I just don't feel well. I'll give you a call tomorrow," he promised.

Jack walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with two beers. He handed one to Lee and took the other as he sat on the sofa.

"For someone who doesn't feel well, you sure are downing that beer," Lee remarked.

"Stop it. I can't go out with Brooke when I have things on my mind," Jack stated.

"Not things, Jack…Elizabeth!" Lee retorted.

"What are you watching?" Jack asked as Lee was flipping through the channels.

"Nothing really, just looking for something," Lee remarked.

"Stop…go back," Jack yelled, taking the remote away from Lee and going back through the channels.

"What's that?" Lee asked.

"It's a dog show; the Eukanuba National Dog Show. Hmm, Sporting Group is tonight," Jack stated.

"Why are you watching this?" Lee asked.

Jack laughed, "I used to go with Elizabeth to a lot of dog shows to help her when we were in college. Just be quiet, I want to watch. The sporting group is going in now. After they go you can have the TV back."

Lee stood and glanced between Jack and the TV, "That's right. Elizabeth did well from what I can remember. Well, I need to get going. Rosie was out with some friends from work and she'll be home soon."

"Wait and watch this first," Jack suggested.

Jack watched intently as the Irish Setter, English Setter, Gordon Setter, and the Golden Retriever were judged. Lee asked a question drawing Jack's attention away as the Labrador Retriever was presented to the judge. As Elizabeth prepared to take Onyx on her "down and back" to show her beautiful movement, the announcer began to speak…

"This is #22 CH Mtn Meadow Miss Instigator, call name Onyx. You know Labradors have been the top registered dog with the AKC for the past twenty six years. Onyx is handled tonight by her breeder/owner/handler, Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Shh, be quiet. Elizabeth? Did he say Elizabeth?" Jack watched the screen as the camera panned out and he saw her.

The announcer continued, "Many of those who follow the dog shows will remember Elizabeth as a teenager being awarded the coveted Best Junior Handler title at Westminster. I think she was fifteen if I recall correctly."

Jack quickly replied, "No, she was only fourteen."

Jack's knowledge of Elizabeth did not go unnoticed by Lee.

The announcer continued, "Elizabeth came back several years ago and handled the Irish Wolfhound to Best in Show at Westminster. Looks like she still has the touch with the animals. Onyx is a beautiful Labrador from Virginia Beach, Virginia, so it looks like their long drive was well worth it."

"Virginia Beach…she's here in Virginia Beach?" Jack smiled as he stared at the TV screen.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- What Happened To Us?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 2- What Happened to Us?  
**

"Virginia Beach…she's here in Virginia Beach?" Jack smiled as he stared at the TV screen.

Lee glanced back at Jack and seeing the smile on his face he quickly realized, "You knew she was here, didn't you?"

"I do work for the FBI after all," he replied.

"Why didn't you say anything? We're best friends; you could have told me," Lee stated defensively. "I had no idea she was here. We were all great friends and once we graduated and you two broke up everyone seemed to scatter."

"I didn't come here for her. I…" Jack started to explain.

"No, wait. You were offered a spot in Washington, D.C. on the President elect's detail. You turned it down to come here. To Chesapeake?" Lee confronted him. "I asked you why, and you told me that it was a supervisory career move," Lee stood up and started walking around the room. "I didn't believe you then, and I certainly don't believe you now. I knew there was another reason."

"Being on the Presidential detail wasn't what I wanted," Jack stated, albeit unconvincingly.

"Oh, so shuffling paperwork, dealing with cyber crimes, civil rights violations, and counterintelligence issues is what thrills you now? I mean all of that is important, but protecting the President? Jack, I don't understand; you've always wanted that," Lee pressed harder.

"Dreams change," Jack simply stated as he flipped through the channels hoping that the dog show would be repeated.

"You need to be honest; lie to me if you need to, but Jack, you need to be honest with yourself. What do you want?" Lee asked.

Jack exhaled hard, "I don't know," he looked away; taking his hand, covering his mouth and running it down his face.

Lee walked into the kitchen and retrieved two more beers, "Here you need another one."

"Thanks. You know, things were so easy when we were in school," he stated as he chugged down the beverage in his hand. "We hung out, pretended to study, and planned our life…what happened?"

"You left Jack. Maybe you got scared as we got closer to graduation and the finality of everything set in. Whatever it was, you left," Lee reminded him.

"That's not exactly what happened," Jack whispered as he slowly shook his head back and forth.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked as his phone chimed signaling a text from Rosie. "Just a second, let me call her and let her know I'll be home later."

Lee dialed Rosie's number, "Hey, are you home yet…? No, if I were home I would know if you were there or not. I'm still at Jack's."

Rosie spoke as Lee listened; he glanced in Jack's direction and smiled.

"Well, I'll ask. I'm just not sure about dinner with Jack and Brooke. Yes, I know you like her. I'll ask. Jack and I are talking about something…"

"What?" she apparently asked.

"I'll tell you when I get home," he assured her. "I'll be home later…I love you!"

"I love you too, honey," she replied. "Hurry home."

Lee returned his attention to Jack, "So, if you came here because of Elizabeth…"

"I didn't…"

"So you said. Anyway, you knew she was in the area when you came here. So why start a relationship with Brooke?" Lee asked, suddenly concerned for the woman that he and Rosie had grown to care about.

"I care about Brooke. She is a wonderful woman, but I've never led her to believe that it was anything more than that," Jack stated.

"Do you love her?" Lee asked.

Jack didn't know how to answer. He had only spoken the word "love" to one person in his entire life. "I think a part of me does love her, but…"

"She isn't Elizabeth," Lee jumped in revealing what he was certain Jack felt. "Do you know where she lives?"

Jack cast a look in his direction.

"Oh right, you work for the FBI," Lee released a quick breath.

"I can find out someone's income, their address, who they went to their senior prom with, and who took their virginity. I can even find out your wife's bra size," Jack laughed nervously as he looked across at Lee.

"You can? I'll be calling you next week. I still haven't finished my Christmas shopping. You are joking, right?" Lee asked.

"I work for the FBI. Seriously, I use my sources for official business only," Jack assured him.

"Okay, so what was official about looking up Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Elizabeth is where I draw the line. I'll do anything to keep her safe," he admitted.

Lee thought for a moment, "Jack, what you and Elizabeth had was pure magic, but you can't keep comparing every other woman to her. That's just unfair."

"I'm not doing that. I'm just not interested in anything serious," he remarked.

"So you and Brooke have never…" Lee's eyebrows arched, his head tilted offering an inquisitive smile.

Jack answered quickly, "No, of course not. I'm no player, Lee. I like Brooke, probably a part of me does love her, but I'm not in love with her, at least not yet." Jack walked over to the window, glancing down into the courtyard as he watched a couple walking hand in hand.

"Jack…Jack," finally garnering his attention, he continued. "That explains why Rosie asked me what was up with you and Brooke. She said that Brooke felt that there was something in your past keeping you from moving forward with her into the future." Lee looked to Jack who simply looked down. "I told her that Brooke was reading more into it, but apparently she wasn't."

Jack returned his glance to the couple in the courtyard but said nothing.

"Jack, what are you going to do?" Lee asked, thankful that he wasn't the one in that situation.

"I'm not doing anything. It's been seven years, Lee. She's moved on; she's seeing someone, and she's…"

"She's seeing someone? How do you know that?" Lee interrupted him. "Oh wait, you work for the FBI. Who is it?"

"His name is Carson Shepherd. He's 32 years old, and is a supervisor with the railroad. He's a widower…"

"She died? Did he kill her?" Lee jumped in.

"Of course not, but don't think I didn't look into it. It was a car accident, but I did pick through every detail to make sure," Jack admitted. "He's had a few traffic tickets, but nothing earth shattering."

"Is she happy?" Lee asked.

"That's the one thing I don't know," Jack stated his voice was soft and low.

"I know you said that you and Brooke haven't, you know…" Lee hesitated.

"Lee, what are you the sex police?" Jack asked, becoming uncomfortable with his line of questioning. "This is none of your business. We're best friends, but…I mean, I never asked you about your love life with Rosie."

"I just can't believe it," Lee admitted. He shook his head back and forth, "Man, I just don't believe it."

"Well believe it. Brooke and I haven't, and Elizabeth and I never did," Jack stated as his mind brought back memories from college.

"I don't believe that one. You and Elizabeth were crazy in love and you never?" Lee asked.

"No…"

"What about that trip to the cabin that you two took in our senior year…?"

"No, separate bedrooms…besides other people were there."

"What about that cruise her parents sent you two on for graduation…?"

"No, separate cabins, and there were other family members there too…"

"What about that trip you two took for that weeklong dog show in Cape Cod…?"

"Nope, one room but separate beds. She shared her bed with Piper."

"Piper?"

"The dog. A very large dog…"

"What about the…"

"No, I'm telling you we never made love," Jack walked away from the window and plopped back down on the sofa. "I loved her more than life," he released a harsh breath through his nose, "but we never…" Jack's voice trailed off as he wiped his eyes.

"Man, you have the patience of Job, for sure," Lee remarked.

"No," he suddenly seemed lost as he looked across the room and smiled. Looking back at Lee he said, "Waiting was important to her, so it became important to me."

"I didn't understand back then, and I don't understand now…why did you leave her?" Lee pushed for an answer.

"I didn't leave her," he said softly.

"Of course you did. I remember sitting with you while Rosie was with Elizabeth. You had gotten the job offer with the FBI and, she had already signed a contract to teach. You wanted the job," Lee reminded him.

"I wanted her, but she pushed me away. I don't know if the safety issue with the job was something she couldn't handle, but she told me that it was time for us to move on." Jack stated his tone was low and depressed. "She didn't love me enough to fight for us."

"Maybe just like your dream of the FBI was important to you, it also became important to her?" Lee suggested. "Maybe she loved you enough to let you go, giving you the chance to live out your dream."

"She is my dream…was my dream," he replied as he dejectedly shook his head.

 _ **Back in Florida…**_

Although Onyx showed beautifully and made it into the judge's final Sporting Group cut, she and Elizabeth left the ring without a ribbon. Once outside the ring, Elizabeth felt a tug on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Well hello there young man," Elizabeth called out to a young boy standing beside her.

"I love your dog. Can I pet her?" He asked.

Ever the teacher she replied, "Don't you mean 'May I pet her,'" she asked.

"She's your dog lady, so I guess you may pet her any time. I was asking if I could," The young boy stated to which Elizabeth giggled.

Elizabeth squatted down to his level, "Yes you may. Onyx loves being petted and hugged."

"Did you win?" He was excited as he hugged Onyx's neck, giving Elizabeth the impression that he was talking to Onyx and expecting her to answer.

"No, we didn't win. They only give out first through fourth place, but she was a very good girl," Elizabeth explained.

"Well lady, if they gave out a fifth place, you woulda got it," he squealed as his mother pulled him away.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his sweet innocence. "I guess we got a Group 5 Onyx. I'm so proud of you," she handed her a treat and they headed for the grooming area.

"You guys did great," Susan made her way through the crowd of exhibitors, hugging Elizabeth and patting Onyx on the head. "You didn't need to win anything in that group. Just making the cut was beyond awesome."

"What are you talking about? We got a Group 5…" Elizabeth managed to say before she burst out laughing.

Susan looked perplexed, "Group 5? When did they start handing out a Group 5?"

Elizabeth continued toward the grooming area. She turned around and observed that Susan was stopped by another exhibitor, Jennifer Howell.

"Hey, how did you guys do?" Jennifer asked.

"Apparently we got a Group 5…" Susan remarked as she waved goodbye and ran to catch up with Elizabeth and Onyx.

"Group 5? There's no such thing as a Group 5," Jennifer yelled out, trying to be heard over the noise. She shook her head and walked away.

Since Elizabeth was dressed in her new suit, Susan went about gathering the crate and grooming table. Elizabeth and Onyx headed for the parking lot where they retrieved the Explorer and drove it up to the loading area.

On their way back to the hotel, Elizabeth's phone chimed…

Susan picked up the phone, "It's a text from Carson. He wants to know how you did, and this is sweet, he misses you," she advised. "What do you want me to text back to him?"

"Nothing. I'll call him later," Elizabeth stated as her eyes never diverted from the highway.

"Is something wrong?" Susan asked.

"Wrong? Why do you ask?" Elizabeth sounded evasive.

"Elizabeth, we've been friends for years now, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but is something going on with you and Carson?" Susan continued to push.

"Again, why do you ask?"

"Well, before we left, Carson called and had me meet him at the dress shop. I picked out the suit but he paid for it," Susan stated.

"I already know that he bought it," Elizabeth sounded a bit irritated.

"Yes, but for whatever reason, he asked me not to tell you that he bought it…why would he ask that?" Susan quickly spilled the beans.

"You sure know how to keep a secret. Do you hang on to mine as loosely," she asked.

"Hey, we're BFF's. I've got your back," Susan assured her. "Just know that I'm here if you want to talk."

They walked into the hotel room, fixed Onyx's dinner, changed into their pajamas and called for a pizza delivery.

Elizabeth ate and snuggled up on the bed with Onyx. She pulled out her phone and dialed Carson's number…

"Hi, I wanted to thank you again for the beautiful suit." She stated as she looked across the room and listened while he talked. "Well, I don't have any idea why you didn't want me to know. It was such a thoughtful gesture." Again she remained quiet while he spoke.

She continued, "No, that's just silly. I know you aren't trying to buy my affections. But to be honest with you, I haven't had much time to think about it. Can we talk about it when I get home?" She asked before he made a comment. "Okay, I guess that's funny…teaching the teacher, may we talk about it when I get home?"

"I'll see you soon," she stated before they said their "goodbyes."

Almost immediately she received a text…

"I hope you know that I do love you. No pressure…"

"I know, and I do care about you. Just want 2 B honest…"

"Drive safe, let's talk when u get home…"

"OK, but won't be home until 2morrow night. Maybe Saturday…?"

"I'll call u in the morning. We'll spend the day 2gether…"

"OK, I'll see u then…"

Elizabeth sat her phone on the table beside her bed. She glanced to the bed beside her and saw Susan snuggled in and sound asleep. She leaned back on her pillow as she continued to rub Onyx, watching as her faithful companion closed her eyes. "It's been a busy day for you girl. I'm so proud of you."

Elizabeth sat up and reached for her bag that lay at the foot of the bed. She slipped her hand in and pulled out her journal. She sat the book in her lap, tapping her fingers across the leather bound cover.

Elizabeth had previously found great comfort in the entries she composed. Maybe not immediately, but after the words settled in her mind and in her heart she found the ability to accept the lessons that life was so graciously providing her. She felt nervous pouring her emotions out onto the paper; somehow afraid to validate her feelings and thoughts for fear that she would again lose a part of herself in the process.

She glanced over at Onyx who was restfully sleeping. Elizabeth opened her journal and wiped a tear from her eye, finding inspiration in the peace within the room to put her thoughts and emotions down on paper…

" _ **Opening old wounds, digging the knife in, pouring salt on a cut are phrases often used to represent the pain that's felt when a relationship is lost. How can you move forward in life when you've spent years wrestling with the past? Seven years, almost a quarter of my life dealing with what could have been, instead of releasing the emotions, dealing with the feelings and simply being thankful for the experiences. Feeling responsible for someone else's happiness, giving suggestions for their life altering decisions, and then dealing with the repercussions is difficult, and you find that success is often impossible.**_

 _ **Together we were like the warmth found in a favorite pair of flannel pajamas, cozy and safe. We were like the comfort you find sitting before the old faithful Christmas tree, as it carries the familiar strands of lights and ornaments from year to year. Every year loved ones celebrate its rebirth, memories are thought of fondly, and love, joy and happiness abound. But much like our relationship, once the holiday is over, the rat race of life continues and everyone is rushing to dismantle the tree and box it away until those feelings strike again.**_

 _ **I had grown to depend on you, knowing in my heart that you would always be there. For a good portion of my life you were, only to be lost in the blink of an eye. Family and friends held their tongues, never mentioning you in my presence, as uneasiness enveloped everyone on those occasions where your name was spoken by accident. It has been seven years of anger, misunderstanding, disappointment, and sadness, kept bottled up inside, hidden from view. There was no box to open; no emotions to present, and no one to share those beautiful memories of the past, because you were gone.**_

 _ **I have shoveled my feelings deep inside only acknowledging them when absolutely necessary. I have hated myself for pushing you away; for telling you that our lives were moving apart. You wanted the opportunity; you deserved the chance, and I could not be the one to stand in your way. I knew you; how you thought, and what you felt, but if I had asked you to stay with me, you would have. But would you have regretted your decision? I was not prepared to take the chance, for having you hate me would have been far worse than the emptiness I now feel. Since that time I have loved you, missed you, dreamed of you, and hated you. At some point, couldn't you have come back for me? We live in the same city, yet you've made no attempt to locate me. You appear to have easily moved on. You took what I said as if I had wished you a beautiful day, moving on with a simple tip of your hat and you never looked back. Was I not important enough? We had dreams, plans for a life together, and in a heartbeat, a broken heartbeat it was gone. Like the seasons transform nature, our love went from something beautiful to complete loss, with the emptiness inside leaving an ache, the pain of which I've been unable to ease. Maybe I now owe it to myself to try."**_

Elizabeth picked up her phone and texted Carson…

"Susan is sleeping. Can't talk on the phone. R U awake…?"

A few moments passed before she heard the familiar chime on her phone.

"Always able 2 talk 2 u…"

"I don't know what I want to say. Just wanted 2 know u r there…"

"Always. I love u, I'm going nowhere. No pressure, I'll wait…"

"I'm sorry that I've been so unsure. I know the past is the past…"

"It took me a while 2 get over my wife. I 2 have issues in that area…"

"But you've moved on. I haven't…"

"You take the time u need to put his memories to bed. I love u…"

"I know. See u soon…"

 **Back in Virginia Beach…**

"Jack you've been in town since the spring. Are you telling me that you haven't gone by to see her?" Lee asked, finding any answer besides "yes he has" as being unbelievable.

Jack roughly rubbed his hands over his face before releasing a harsh breath. "I went to a dog show at the Pavilion back in May."

"Did you see her?" Lee inquired.

"Yes, but she didn't see me. I had watched her show her dog and had just gotten my nerve up to approach her when…"

"When what?"

"Her boyfriend came up and wrapped her in his arms," disappointment consumed him. "I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew she was seeing someone, but having it slap me in the face was a true reality check. He planted one on her that would have made a porn star blush…"

"Are you serious? That doesn't sound like the Elizabeth we knew," Lee remarked.

Jack's breath escaped his lungs with the force of an erupting volcano, "No, but he kissed her. Those were my lips to kiss…"

"The optimum word being 'were.' Jack, she may have pushed you away, but from what you've said, you made no attempt to fight for her either." Lee reminded him. "It's been seven years; she has a boyfriend; you have a girlfriend, and you both have moved on. Why not just let it go?"

Jack stood up and began pacing across the floor, "I was so angry with her. At first I was afraid to contact her; I was worried that my anger would take over. It felt as though she had thrown me out like last week's garbage. She didn't want me, so why should I want her? As more time passed, it seemed inappropriate to contact her. Call it pride or stupidity…" he released a harsh breath, "but I didn't want her to think that it mattered."

"That's probably a little of both. You seem happy with Brooke, though. Are you?" Lee asked. He was torn and not certain how he hoped Jack would answer. He cared for both women, but couldn't deny the pull that Elizabeth had always had on Jack. He and Rosie hadn't seen Elizabeth in seven years and he felt that their allegiance should lie with Brooke.

"I've spent the past seven years wondering 'what if.' What if I had turned the job down anyway? What if I had followed her? What if I had fought for her?" Jack released the questions that had been tearing him up inside. "I think I see Brooke and me together, and I know it's unfair to keep her waiting. I have to move on, I know that. I would like to get to a point where Elizabeth and I could see each other and not have it be uncomfortable. Maybe even be friends…"

"Call her and ask her out for a cup of coffee. Nothing intimidating; some place with a lot of people and just talk. Maybe she doesn't need the closure, but you clearly do," Lee suggested. "I need to get going, but we'll talk soon.

Jack walked him to the door. They both leaned in and did the masculine half hug before Lee walked out into the hallway.

"Jack, I'll do anything I can for you. I love Brooke, but if she isn't the woman for you, please don't drag it out for her. Rosie would like for the four of us to get together for dinner. Just let me know," Lee left him with a great deal to think about.

Jack closed the door then walked back to his bedroom and changed into his flannel pajama pants. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed another beer from the refrigerator and returned to the den where he stretched out on the sofa. He flipped through the channels, eventually finding the first night of the Eukanuba National Dog Show being re-televised on Animal Planet. He popped the top on his beverage and sat it on the coffee table, finding that he was much more interested in what was on TV.

His eyes didn't leave the screen as the Labrador Retriever approached for judging. "She looks happy," he thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I don't want to disrupt her life."

As he intently watched, his phone rang. Glancing down, Brooke's picture graced his screen. He hesitated, but eventually answered the call…

"Hi Brooke…"

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but I was worried about you. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I guess I'm okay. Just wasn't feeling well. Nothing serious," he replied.

"Would you like some company?" She asked.

"I was already asleep, so may I have a rain check?" He asked, realizing that he wasn't being totally honest but needing to work out his feelings before pursuing any further relationship with her.

"Sure. Sleep well. Will you call me in the morning and let me know how you're feeling?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll talk with you tomorrow…Bye!"

"O…K… Bye!" She hung up the phone, concerned by the distant sound of his voice.

The next afternoon, Jack sat at his desk at FBI Headquarters shuffling papers from one side of his desk to the other. Lee had left him the previous night with the realization that in order to put his relationship with Elizabeth behind him, he would need to see her. She may not have the need to see him, and if that were the case he would have to accept it. However, he definitely needed to see her and know for sure that she was happy.

He closed his office door for privacy, and sat back down at his desk. He dialed her number three times before allowing it to ring.

Elizabeth and Susan were making good time heading home. They had already passed the state lines to Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina. They were fast approaching, South of the Border, the official tourist attraction on I-95 at the North Carolina/South Carolina line. Each time they travelled on I-95, they promised that the next time they would stop and have their picture taken with the official South of the Border statue, Pedro. On this occasion, Onyx needed a break so this exit was just as good as any.

They pulled into South of the Border and Elizabeth took Onyx for a walk.

"Hey," Susan yelled, "Your phone is ringing."

"Who is it?" Elizabeth yelled.

"I don't know. The number isn't stored on your phone," She yelled back.

"Answer it and take a message, please. I'll call them back," Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth returned to the car and loaded up Onyx. Susan was nowhere in sight, so Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the restroom. When she returned a few minutes later, Susan was behind the wheel of the Explorer and ready to get back on the road.

They drove for a few minutes…

"Hey Elizabeth…"

"Yea…"

"I know that we've only known each other for a few years, and if you don't want to tell me, well I'll be disappointed, but I'll understand…"

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, clearly confused by her friend's comment.

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack? Why do you ask?" Her heart was pounding and she suddenly felt the color leave her face.

"Are you alright? You look like you're going to pass out," Susan reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Why did you ask about Jack?"

"He's the one who called when you were walking Onyx," Susan responded.

"What did he want?" Her respiration increased and she was obviously nervous, as she began rubbing her hands together as if she were trying to work lotion into her skin.

"He didn't say, but he seemed awfully nice. Is he dating anyone? I mean, I'm just saying, I'd hate to think that you are keeping him and Carson to yourself," she laughed but quickly realized that Elizabeth was not joining in.

"Okay, what gives…spill it," Susan demanded.

"It's nothing. A college romance, that's all," Elizabeth stated attempting to be nonchalant.

"College romance, and you graduated, what six or seven years ago? So what happened? Who broke who's heart?" Susan asked. Elizabeth had to remind her to keep her eyes on the road as she was trying to gauge Elizabeth's expression.

Elizabeth looked out the window, "I think it was a little of both."

Susan wanted to know everything. By the time they reached the Virginia State Line, Elizabeth had explained it all. Susan knew that they had met in high school and quickly became best friends. They attended their high school prom together as friends, because they felt so comfortable with each other. They chose to attend Virginia Tech together where she was a cheerleader and he was a jock. They began dating in their freshman year, wondering all the while why the waited so long. In their junior year, he told her he loved her as they walked along the beach under a blanket of stars. He had told her before, but on this occasion the emotion was deeper, stronger, and it felt like truly the real thing. She received an education degree, and he had always wanted a career in law enforcement, so he pursued a Criminal Justice degree.

Susan could tell a difference in her tone as she continued to discuss her memories with Jack. Elizabeth advised that she was offered a teaching position upon graduation and after discussing it with Jack she accepted. Shortly afterward, he was recruited by the FBI. Elizabeth talked about how this had always been his dream but she was afraid that he wouldn't leave her to pursue this opportunity. They had been such an integral part of each other's lives for seven or more years, and she was concerned that he would be more worried about her than his training. So she did the only thing she could do at the time to ensure he would have his dream…she broke up with him.

By this time, both women were in tears.

"Couldn't you have just seen each other on weekends?" Susan asked.

"I was barely 22 years old, and I didn't think it through. I loved him so much, and I regretted it from the moment it happened, but I couldn't turn back," Elizabeth attempted to explain. "I hurt him so bad. I told him that we needed to move on alone."

"And you haven't heard from him since?"

"No, I just found out that he's assigned to the FBI Headquarters down the road from you. But it doesn't really matter anymore…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure he has a girlfriend, maybe a wife and kids," Elizabeth advised.

"Hopefully not both," Susan stated trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny…"

"I'm sorry. Don't forget about Carson…"

"No, I'm not. I mean, I have Carson, so it's not like I'm free anyway," Elizabeth remarked. "So there really isn't any point in seeing him."

"You have to," Susan replied. "It's been like seven years ago and the thought of him still tears you up. You have to see him. If he's married and happy then you will know you did the right thing, and if not…"

Elizabeth's phone belted out her new ringtone "Don't Wanna Know" from Maroon 5.

"That's him. I told him to call you back," Susan responded.

Elizabeth stared at the phone listening to the words of the ringtone and thinking "How ironic…"  
 _ **"I don't wanna know, know, know, know  
Who's taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, no…"**_

"Hello…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Hi Jack, how are you?" She felt the ever present butterflies in her stomach as she heard his voice for the first time in seven years.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I'm actually on my way back from Florida."

"I watched the dog show last night. Congratulations on the Best of Breed. You have a beautiful dog."

"Thank you."

Suddenly there was silence. Both parties were feeling an unfamiliar uneasiness that they had only experienced with each other during their final contact all those years ago.

"Elizabeth/Jack…" both spoke at the same time, causing them each to release a nervous laugh.

"Go ahead," she suggested.

"Would you meet me for a cup of coffee…please?" He asked hesitantly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Elizabeth silently pondered his request. She desperately wanted to see him, but had to consider Carson; they were dating after all. "It's just coffee. No harm," she thought.

"Yes, when and where?" She asked.

After deciding to meet at the local Starbucks on Saturday morning at 9 am she hung up the phone and released the breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. Then suddenly, "Oh no, I have plans with Carson on Saturday morning…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3- Coffee with Peppermint

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 3- Coffee with Peppermint**

Elizabeth arrived in Chesapeake, dropped Susan off at her home and headed for Virginia Beach. Unintentionally, the vehicle slowed as she passed by FBI Headquarters, and her eyes were drawn to the enormous building with its soft blue lighting and high tech security. " **How could he be so close and yet still so far away? If he had forgotten about me all these years ago, why did he suddenly call?"** She wondered.

Onyx could sense Elizabeth's nervousness as she stuck her head between the front seats and nudged her arm.

"I'm okay. Hey girl, do you like Carson? You know, I can't have a relationship with someone if the children don't like him," she released a breath in the form of a soft laugh.

Elizabeth pulled into her apartment complex, parked in her spot and began to unload her vehicle. It was dark, almost 10pm, and she was exhausted. She held Onyx's leash with one hand, her overnight bag with the other, and her suit bag was draped over her arm as she walked toward her building. Her phone rang and she wrestled with her belongings, finally retrieving it from her jeans pocket.

"Hi Carson," she announced.

"You sound out of breath. Are you home yet?" He asked.

"We just pulled in. I'm unloading the Explorer. Is it okay if I call you back once I get inside and feed Onyx?" She asked.

"Sure. Just call me back when you get done," He stated.

Elizabeth opened the door to her apartment; Onyx jumped on the sofa and she dropped her bags on the floor in the dining room, "Home, sweet home." She walked into the kitchen, fixed Onyx's dinner, grabbed a bottle of water and headed back into the den.

She sat on the sofa, pulled out her phone and dialed Carson's number. She wasn't certain why, after all she and Jack hadn't seen each other in seven years, but she was nervous when Carson answered.

"Hi Elizabeth; I've missed you," he stated upon answering her call.

"That's sweet. It's been a long day. I wanted to call you back, but I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed. Is it okay if we just talk tomorrow?" She asked.

Carson was already in bed, but sat up when she called, "Sure. We're still spending the day together, right?"

"Oh, I do have something I need to do tomorrow morning," she mentioned.

"Would you like some company?" He asked.

"No, it's something that I need to do alone," she advised.

"Is something wrong? He asked.

She inhaled deeply and realizing that in order to move forward with Carson, she would need to be honest. She explained that Jack had called and wanted to see her.

"Oh, I see. How do you feel about that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Right now I just feel tired. Is it okay if we play tomorrow by ear?" She asked as she unintentionally yawned.

Feeling a little uneasy with Jack's return he stated, "I'm sorry if I'm boring you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You yawned…"

"Carson, I have either been driving or riding for the past twelve hours, and I'm exhausted. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yawn in your ear," she remarked.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you tomorrow?" He asked again.

"I really do appreciate the offer, but I don't need protection from Jack…"

"Where are you meeting?" He inquired.

Knowing the answer she chose not to tell him, "I'm not sure. We'll decide in the morning."

She felt an uncomfortable silence on the other end of the line, "Are you there?"

"Yes, just not sure how I feel about this," he stated.

"How did you expect me to work out my feelings without seeing him?" She asked.

"I don't trust him," he blurted out.

"You don't even know him," she countered.

She could hear the frustration in his breathing, "If the situation were reversed and I hadn't seen you in years, I would expect him not to trust me if I suddenly wanted to see you."

"It's very innocent. Nothing sneaky, but I need you to understand and trust me. I have to do this," she stated as she demanded his understanding.

"I do trust you. While I'm thinking about it, Christmas break for you starts on the 20th, right?" He asked.

"Yes, we have to go a half day. I'm leaving for Boston on the 21st to visit my family," she reminded him.

"Will you come out to Denver so my family can meet you? You did promise after all," he advised.

"I know I did. We could spend New Year's in Denver. Maybe I could fly out from Boston on the 28th or 29th? Is that okay?" She asked, doing her best to compromise.

"I'll make the arrangements and get your ticket," he stated.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I need to say good night now; I'm exhausted," she replied.

"Okay, I'll talk with you tomorrow. I love you," he said as if reminding her would somehow make it more real.

"I know. I'll see you sometime tomorrow," she remarked as she hung up the phone.

She walked to her bedroom, sat on the side of her bed and held her head in her hands. She always felt uncomfortable when he told her that he loved her, because she never responded with the same proclamation. "He is such a good man, and I should feel so lucky that he's in my life," she whispered as her eyes focused in on a picture that held a prominent spot on her wall.

She walked across the room, standing in front of the picture as her fingers ran across the canvas. It was a gift for graduation that Jack drew and presented to her as a remembrance of a very special day.

She recalled that day as she and Jack skipped their classes and headed for the beach. She packed a picnic lunch and he took care of bringing the blanket, and music. They parked at their favorite spot, a secluded area of Chick's Beach, and he immediately spread out the blanket and turned on the boom box.

Thinking back to this wonderful memory, she suddenly felt tears pooling in her eyes. She recalled that as the sun went down, Jack pulled out two candles, lighting them before holding out his hand and asking her to dance. At that time in her life, she felt that she had found the man of her dreams. They had been together for eight years, were able to finish each other's thoughts, and she felt certain that he would be her partner for life. She remembered the last song they danced to that evening, "Who Knew" by Pink.

" _ **You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**_

 _ **If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"**_

As the lyrics of the song began running through her head she couldn't help but sadly think about the irony of life. She never would have thought that they would have gone their separate ways, but less than a year later their relationship was over, done, and there was no turning back.

Suddenly she wasn't tired; she grabbed a glass of wine from the kitchen and headed back to her bedroom. She changed into her favorite flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and went to her closet where she retrieved a box. She slipped under the covers, lifted up the lid and stared at the photographic memories of her life.

She laughed at the different Halloween costumes her mother made her wear, with one in particular garnering many awards, although she did not know why. She remembered Amy, the housekeeper, sitting at the kitchen table breaking off the blade of plastic knives and pushing the broken handles into empty single serving cereal boxes. She remembered helping Amy paint "blood" drops on the knives and running down each box with red fingernail polish. These were then stitched onto a black sweat suit.

"Amy, what am I supposed to be?" Elizabeth recalled asking. She let out a soft laugh as she remembered Amy's response, "A Cereal Killer." Although it made her laugh now, back in school she remembered being mortified.

She sorted through pictures of birthday parties, Christmases, and her special dog show wins. She took a deep breath and filed through the photos until she reached the paper that separated these from her special high school and college memories.

She grabbed a handful of memories and pulled them from the box. There was a picture of her with Jack holding a tuna she had caught off the coast of Wrightsville Beach; a picture of her and Jack riding bikes through Shenandoah State Park; a picture of her and Jack dancing the first dance after being named King and Queen at their senior year homecoming dance, and a picture of the sun rising on Hatteras Island, as she and Jack camped with others from school for a recreation class they were taking. Whether or not either of them was in the picture, the revolving theme was that they were together.

The final picture was from the night he told her that he loved her. They were attending a bonfire on the beach in Miami during spring break of their junior year. On that occasion, Jack gave her his class ring on a chain which she gladly accepted. Unbeknownst to either of them, Katie, a girl from St. Louis, took their picture as they stood facing each other along the shoreline. Elizabeth remembered Katie sending it to her and she quickly had it printed and placed it safely in her photo memory box. Even with the sadness that eventually followed, Elizabeth knew that this would always be one of her favorite lifetime memories.

She closed the lid and returned the box to her closet. Although the photos initially brought a smile to her face, it was quickly replaced by sadness and tears. She could only assume that she had made the right decision by sending him off to follow his dream, for if she had actually been more important to him, he would have fought for her. There was no sense in worrying about it; too much time had passed, she was attempting to move on and could only assume that he had done the same. Although, she had to admit to herself that finding out that he had moved on romantically would be more painful than she wanted to admit. Within hours she would know for sure.

She returned to her bed slipped under the warmth and comfort of her covers, pulled her journal from her bag and took a deep breath. She opened the book, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to put her thoughts and feelings down on paper…

" _ **You can't go home again… well literally most of us can. Most of us have the ability, desire and the familial closeness that we can return to the comfort and safe feelings of home. However, is it truly possible to return to the way things once were, and even if we could, would we want to? I have been a firm believer in the 'Things happen for a reason' adage, and although we don't always know why, the actions of the past do lead us into the future. So, does that mean that we accept the way things are? Relationships of the past remain just that, in the past? For if they were meant to be integral parts of our later life, would they have been so irreparably damaged; with each person moving on with a simple wave of their hand, a roll of the eyes or anger that refuses to dissipate?**_

 _ **How do we know that the love of our past isn't meant to be the love of our life? We tell ourselves that we must be considerate to the feelings, desires and dreams of our special someone, when in reality we really want to be selfish. We want to be chosen, to have someone fight for us, to change their dreams to include us, and when that doesn't happen, we assume that it's time to move on and put the experience in our past. Is that the way it is truly meant to be? If we follow the 'Things happen for a reason' thought process, then good, bad or indifferent, according to Doris Day, que sera, sera whatever will be, will be.**_

 _ **Just because you may question the validity of feelings lost, a relationship takes two people and cannot survive on the emotions and feelings of one. It is important to take the time to reflect on the experiences of the past as it guides us into the present and hopefully opening doors for the future. As much as we may have believed that our life was mapped out for us and our emotional wellbeing was secure, having to move on and accept our eventual path is essential. We can only hope that in the end, everyone involved has made peace with the decisions they've made, experiences they've shared and dreams they've pursued."**_

Jack sat at his dining room table attempting to finish a report that was due on Monday. He was working on paperwork before calling Elizabeth earlier in the day, but once he hung up the phone, he was unable to concentrate. He found that he remained unfocused and could only think about seeing her again in the morning.

His phone chimed signaling a text…

"I'm going Christmas shopping 2morrow. Wanna go?" Brooke asked.

Besides the fact that shopping was not his favorite activity, he had other plans.

"Sorry. I have an appt. 2morrow morning…"

"Everything OK…?" She asked. "R U still sick…?"

"No. Just something I have 2 do…"

"Is it a surprise 4 me…? My Christmas present…?"

Jack thought for a moment. He had bought her a sweater for Christmas, but a recent conversation he'd had with Rosie indicated to him that Brooke was hoping for something more personal. He cared for Brooke, he couldn't deny that, but did he love her and was it enough for the type of commitment she was looking for?

"I'm meeting with an old friend from college. Just catching up…"

"Rosie and Lee want us to meet them at Cheesecake Factory at Towne Center for dinner 2morrow. Is that OK…?"

"Sure… Let me know what time. I'm tired, going 2 bed. C u 2morrow…"

"OK, sleep well…" Brooke cared for Jack. She'd even go so far as to say she loved him. She was aware that he had commitment issues, and even though they had been dating since shortly after he moved to Virginia Beach, he still had not opened up to her.

Jack re-read their text conversation, "I didn't lie. She is a college friend." No, that isn't completely true. He knew that in his heart, she would always be more than just a friend. He released a harsh breath and could only ask himself why he had lied to her. She deserved more and certainly better than what he had just given her.

The next morning Jack arrived at Starbucks thirty minutes early. He grabbed a quiet table in the corner by the window so he could watch for her. He wasn't certain how he would feel when he actually saw her; would those same feelings be there; would she have moved on, and was she happy? Not only did he have Elizabeth to think about, but Brooke's feelings also warranted some concern.

He pulled out his wallet, looked in the secret pocket as his fingers tugged on a picture. As he pulled the photo out, he recalled the evening when it was taken. He and Elizabeth were attending a bonfire while on Spring break in Miami. He remembered telling her on other occasions that he loved her, but this particular night was magical, and the feelings attached to the words made everything seem more real. This was and would always remain his favorite photo of them as a couple.

Working for the FBI, he had the benefit of knowing what she drove. When her vehicle, bearing the "SHO LABZ" license plate pulled in, his heart rate increased dramatically as he watched her park her Explorer. He waited for what seemed like forever before her door opened and she stepped out. She appeared to scan the vehicles, looking for something that she thought he may drive.

Was it actually possible for her to be even more beautiful that the last time he saw her? All he knew was that she immediately took his breath away. Physically their seven years apart had been kind to her, but he was hoping to find out how she had fared emotionally.

He wasn't certain if she had seen him but she stopped suddenly about twenty feet from the entrance and turned around.

"No, no you can't leave…" he stated, not aware at the time that the words had actually passed through his lips. By the time he reached the door and rushed outside, she was almost to her vehicle.

"Elizabeth…" he yelled causing her to immediately stop. "Please don't leave!"

Her eyes were closed and she could picture him. It had been seven years, but she knew his voice. She wasn't thinking about Carson; she wasn't even thinking about Jack, or the lucky woman who she could only assume was now receiving the benefit of his affections. She was thinking of herself, and how she could have ever let him walk away.

She attempted to take a relaxing breath before turning around; although she felt the air enter and exit her lungs, she was far from relaxed. Her heart pounded and she quickly wiped her eyes before turning to face him, "Hi Jack."

'You weren't leaving, were you?" He asked as he approached her.

"No, of course not," she replied, although both of them knew she was.

He opened his arms for a hug, and she entered in, quickly feeling his strength envelope her. Their initial nervousness was replaced by a familiar feeling of home, and a sense that neither one wanted to let go.

They released each other and headed for the door. Always the gentleman, he held the door for her and directed her to the table he had secured in the corner. He helped her with her coat, hanging it on the rack by their table as she took a seat.

"I'll get the coffee, would you care for anything else?" He asked. Once she said "No thank you," he was gone. "You don't know what I drink," she said softly before realizing that she would graciously consume anything he brought back to her.

A few moments later he returned to the table, placing her coffee before her. "If I recall correctly, during this time of year you drink the grande Christmas blend with four Splenda, and three pumps of peppermint," he stated with arched eyebrows and tilted head. "Am I right?"

"How did you remember that?" She asked, finding it hard to believe that after so many years apart, he remembered something as insignificant as her coffee choice.

"I remember everything," he reminded her.

They steered clear of any topics surrounding current romantic involvements, and the reasons that caused them to separate. No other topic was taboo, and after an initial period of 'not knowing what to say' they found themselves laughing and enjoying their time together. Then the emotional questions were asked by both…

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"I think so," she quickly replied. She didn't feel that she was being dishonest, because she was content in most of her life. Even regarding Carson, she cared for him, but would it ever be the same as what she felt for Jack?

"Did you ever get married? Any kids?" He asked, but was relieved that he already knew the answer.

"No…You?" She asked as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"No," the proclamation rushed passed his lips. What he wanted to say was that no woman, even as special as he found Brooke to be, would ever hold his heart as she had.

She brought the cup to her lips, "Are you seeing anyone?"

He didn't answer, just a slight shake of his head gave her the answer that she knew, but secretly hoped she wouldn't learn.

"What's her name? How long have you been seeing each other?" She asked as she choked on the words.

Jack was an FBI agent, trained to read people, and he was putting all of his experience into reading her. He noticed that her eyes suddenly drifted from his; she began fidgeting with her hands, and her beautiful smile had disappeared from her face. "Her name is Brooke, and we've been dating for about seven months."

"That's a long time. Is it serious?" She asked.

Now it was her turn to attempt to gauge his response.

"She is very sweet, and we have had fun together, but serious? I'm not sure yet," he replied.

His response made her sad and not for the reasons she thought. She assumed that she would want to hear him say that she was all he ever thought of, and that moving on with someone else would be impossible. However, she felt sadness because he hadn't allowed himself to move on, but then again neither had she.

Elizabeth's phone chimed as she looked down before returning her eyes to his.

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, but I told him that we were meeting, so I'll call him later," she responded.

"How long have you been dating? Is it serious?" He asked.

Elizabeth began tapping the screen of her phone as she thought for a moment before answering. "We started dating last January, but we broke up for a few months during the summer. We've been dating again since July." She took a sip of her coffee, shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips, "As for serious? If you asked him, I think he would say it is. I enjoy spending time with him, but we are far from sending out wedding invitations."

Her last statement, for reasons he hadn't fully examined, sent a feeling of warmth that spread throughout his body.

Elizabeth's phone continued to chime, but she refused to respond to the incoming texts.

"Do you need to go?" He asked, silently praying that she wanted to stay.

"Jack, I think both of us need closure here in order to move on," she began, quickly reaching up to wipe a stray tear that threatened to slip down her cheek. "Are you able to stay longer?"

"I'm yours today, so let's talk," he replied, realizing that information presented now could potentially end the uncertainty that he had lived with for the past seven years.

"I'm sorry that I led you to believe that you weren't important to me," she felt the tears coming, and although she willed them to remain hidden, they began to flow unrestricted.

"Why did you push me away?" He asked, reaching over and without thought took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly. He waited for her to pull away, but she didn't.

Elizabeth felt the familiar feeling of electricity that moved through her body with the simple touch of his hand. "Jack, we had known each other for so long. I knew you wanted a career in the FBI. When your chance came along, I was tied to the contract I had signed. I couldn't leave, and you couldn't stay. We had talked before about long distance relationships, and how we didn't want that. What else could I have done?"

He jumped in, "You should have been honest, and told me how you felt. We could have made it work, or I could have taken a position with the local police department. I just wanted to be with you." He reached over and gently wiped the tears as they fell down her cheek. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her like he used to, quickly realizing that he had not felt this way about any other woman since her.

Elizabeth looked around, thankful that the place was relatively empty, but still feeling self conscious at her emotional outpouring.

Jack grabbed her coat, and took her hand, "Come with me."

She grabbed her coffee and they headed for his truck. He opened her door and helped her inside. He jumped in behind the wheel, started the engine and turned on the heat. "Now we'll have some privacy."

"Now, why couldn't you tell me the truth? I loved you, Elizabeth. I would have done anything for you," he stated in a tone that was full of emotion.

Although Elizabeth knew that they had moved on, or attempted to, she felt as though she had been kicked in the gut when he stated that he had loved her, implying that it was in the past. "Jack, I don't think you would have been happy working for a city police force. All you ever talked about, from the time we met, was that your dream was to protect the President of the United States. I couldn't keep you from having that opportunity."

He looked around, becoming emotional himself, and thankful that they had moved out into his truck. He could feel tears welling in his own eyes at the thought of all the years lost. "You didn't have the right to make that decision for me. Did you love me?"

"It's not important now," she replied.

"It's important to me. Did you love me?" He asked again; this time his voice was louder and full of emotion.

She closed her eyes before lowering her head, "More than my own life."

"Then why did you push me away?"

"Why didn't you fight for me?" She softly cried. As she looked into his eyes she saw sadness, and knew that she was the cause. "I can't do this. I have to go…" She grabbed her jacket, purse and phone, opened the door to his truck, got out and ran for her vehicle.

He followed her calling out to her to stop.

She reached her hand out punching the key code to open the door. Three times she tried, and each time she was wrong. In frustration she placed her hands above the door and rested her head on her arms.

Jack put his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around to face him, "Please talk to me. I have waited seven years to find out what I could have possibly done that turned you away from me."

"You were you, perfect you and you deserved everything," she finally got the door code correct and the lock opened. "You would have given up on your dreams to stay with me, and I couldn't live with that. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I thought I was doing what you needed."

Elizabeth leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. As her lips touched his skin, his eyes closed; memories of them together flooded him, as tears slipped from his eyes.

Before he realized it she was in her vehicle and pulling away without another word.

Jack watched her pull out of the parking lot, heading down the road and possibly out of his life. "I needed you…I wanted you…I still love you," he whispered.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4- Cheesecake or Chinese

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 4- Cheesecake or Chinese…**

Elizabeth drove down the road about a mile before pulling into the shopping center parking lot. She slipped into a parking space at the far end of the complex, shut off the engine and cried.

After composing herself, she headed home. She jumped into the shower; slipped into her old faithful flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before crawling into bed, snuggling up with Onyx and wishing that she had the ability to simply disappear.

Her phone rang. She was not in the mood to talk with anyone, but since she had continually ignored his texts all morning, she knew that this was one call that she had to answer.

"Hello Carson," she stated.

"I have been worried about you. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm tired. Is it okay if we talk later?" She asked.

"Sure, but do you want some company? I have a strong shoulder if you need something to lean on," he offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I just want to be alone right now. Can you understand?" She asked.

"Yes, but remember, I still want you, so don't push me away," he reminded her.

"Just give me a few hours. We'll talk later, okay?" She asked.

"I'll check on you in a few hours," he promised.

" _ **I still want you…"**_ She heard the phrase play in her head. "Man that's cold," she thought.

She glanced over at her bedside table and saw her journal, calling to her to share her thoughts, her feelings, and to release her emotions. She opened the book, and stared at the blank page. She inhaled deeply and allowed her thoughts to carry her back to her meeting with Jack. She realized that he did not tell her that he still loved her, so she could only assume that he had moved on. After all, seven years seemed like a lifetime, and even though she was stuck emotionally, she couldn't assume that he had fared equally. Then she remembered Carson's statement, "I still want you," and the tears flowed freely at the realization of a love that was truly lost.

" _ **Why is honesty such a difficult concept? We require it; we demand it from others, but allow ourselves to be less than forthcoming. Possibly it's the threat of rejection; the fear of residual feelings not reciprocated, or the knowledge that we were so easily replaced that keeps us from throwing our emotions back on the dance floor for others to stomp on.**_

 _ **We make professions of love but when it doesn't work out do those feelings safely linger? Can we simply will them to disappear or do we hang on because we don't want to forget? No matter how powerful the emotions, at some point do you just move on, or is that considered settling for less? Each story, each situation takes on a life of its own with no two love affairs being identical. What makes this one special is that it's mine, and to let go is admitting failure. But can it truly be a failure if the thought of you continues to make my heart beat faster, my smile a bit brighter, and the time, no matter how short or long that we were together the best part of my entire life?**_

 _ **I will choose to move on as it appears that you have and living in the past is beneficial to no one. Just know that I hope you are happy beyond measure, and that you find it within your heart to remember me fondly. In my life you were a dream that for a great portion of time was my most precious reality, and I will love you forever."**_

She closed her journal, feeling a bit lost as this chapter in her life officially ended. She had no desire to say goodbye, but realized that she didn't have the ability to hold it together alone. She had made the choice years ago, and whether or not it was in either of their best interest, it was done, and time to finally accept the consequences. She allowed her tears to fall, hoping to wash away the anger, disappointment and sadness that she felt, but quickly realized that her life, as fulfilling as it was in many areas, would never be complete.

* * *

Jack felt devastated as he walked into his apartment. He threw his keys on the table, walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator. His phone rang several times before he realized and answered it…

"Hi Brooke…"

"Are we still on for dinner tonight with Lee and Rosie?" She asked.

He certainly didn't feel like it, but had promised, "Sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"They want us to meet at 7, so how about you pick me up at 6:30?" She suggested.

"OK, I'll be there at 6:30…" he repeated.

"I'm still out shopping, so I'd better get going. Talk with you soon, sweetheart. I've got something that I want to discuss with you later," she stated.

"Is everything OK?" He asked.

"Yes, nothing's wrong. Just need to talk with you about something. Actually, it's good news," she remarked.

"I could use some good news. Want to tell me now?" He asked.

"No, I have to go now but we'll talk tonight. I can't wait to see you," she stated.

"OK, we'll talk tonight. Be safe and I'll see you soon," he responded. Her using a term of endearment did not go unnoticed.

Jack hung up the phone, tossed it back onto the table, closed his eyes and wished that he could disappear.

* * *

Elizabeth was emotionally exhausted and had been asleep for a few hours when her phone chimed, signifying a text, and waking her…

"Are u doing ok…?"

"Been a rough day, but I'm fine…"

"Did u put ur feelings to rest…?"

"It's not that easy…"

"Should I b worried…?"

"Jack and I talked, and it's over…" However in her mind it was only over for him, not her.

"Will you have dinner with me…?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired. Not feeling social…"

"Please, I haven't seen u since u left for Florida…"

"OK, but can we make it an early night…?"

"Anything for u. Chinese at PF Chang's OK…?

"Sounds fine…"

"I'll pick you up at 6:30…"

"See u then…"

* * *

Early that evening, Lee and Rosie arrived at Cheesecake Factory and were seated by the window along Virginia Beach Blvd.

"Jack and Brooke make such a cute couple," Rosie mentioned. "They've been dating for quite awhile. Do you think he'll propose this Christmas?" She asked but answered before the question made its way into his thoughts, "I hope so anyway."

"You know Jack. I don't think he's ready for that. Besides, I told you that Elizabeth is here. She's been here, and they saw each other today," Lee advised her. "I want to know how it went, but I don't think that I'll be able to find out tonight."

"Well, he's still bringing Brooke, right?" She asked.

"He didn't call me, so I assume so," Lee responded.

"That should be your answer then. He must have put Elizabeth in the past. Elizabeth must be what, 29 years old now, and still not married? I wonder if she will ever find another Mr. Right," Rosie was rambling, glancing around the restaurant, and not directing her comments at Lee specifically. "Elizabeth had Jack, but I guess her loss is Brooke's gain. Right?"

"What? Oh right. I guess, but only Jack and Elizabeth know that. Besides, she does have boyfriend, so she appears to have moved on," Lee remarked.

* * *

Elizabeth gathered her jacket and purse when she heard Carson ring her doorbell. "You be good Onyx. I won't be late," she commented as she closed the door behind them.

They headed down the interstate and exited on Independence Blvd, turning onto Virginia Beach Blvd. and entering the parking garage at Towne Center. Carson helped her on with her coat as they exited the garage and walked hand in hand on the sidewalk toward PF Chang's.

Lee and Rosie were enjoying their cocktails and talking about their work week, when Rosie jumped up, "It's Elizabeth… it's Elizabeth," and she bolted for the front door.

"Elizabeth," Rosie yelled as she ran out of the restaurant onto the sidewalk.

Elizabeth turned around as they both screamed like high school girls at the homecoming pep rally. They ran to each other, hugged, and talked non-stop as Carson approached.

"Who might this be," Rosie asked as she looked Carson up and down.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth interjected. "This is Carson Shepherd. Carson, this is Rosemary LeVeaux…uh, sorry, Rosie Coulter. Where's Lee? I'd love to see him."

"We're having dinner at Cheesecake Factory," Rosie replied.

Feeling that her past friends had been an area that Elizabeth had kept from him, Carson suggested, "We can change our plans, honey. Do you have room at your table?"

"Rosie," Lee stepped outside and yelled, catching a glimpse of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged Lee.

"You look great," he remarked. "It's been so long since I've seen you. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing okay. Today was hard," she stated assuming that Jack had confided in him about their meeting.

"We were on our way to PF Chang's, but if you have room and don't mind, I'm sure Elizabeth would love to catch up with you," Carson jumped in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lee. This is Carson Shepherd. Carson, this is Lee Coulter, Rosie's husband," Elizabeth completed the introductions.

Everyone was headed back into the restaurant when Lee and Rosie remembered who their original dinner companions for the evening were.

Lee spoke as they entered the restaurant, "Maybe tonight isn't the best night for…"

"Good evening, sorry we're late," Jack stated before realizing that Elizabeth was there.

Hearing his voice, she spun around, seeing him with Brooke as he released his hold on her hand.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I didn't know you were coming tonight," he whispered.

"I didn't know you were coming," she whispered back before he drew away. "I saw Rosie outside and Carson thought it would be nice to have dinner together. We'll continue down to PF Chang's; that's where we were headed to begin with," Elizabeth suggested as she took Carson's arm and started for the door, wanting desperately to leave.

"Don't be absurd. You're here now, stay here. I'd love to catch up with you, and get to know your boyfriend." Jack remarked.

"Fine, I'd love to get to know your girlfriend," she snapped back with a tone that drew everyone's attention.

Taking every bit of emotional strength he had, Jack stuck his arm out to shake Carson's hand, "You must be Carson; I'm Jack, and this is Brooke." Jack wanted to take this opportunity to study Carson. He wanted to make up his own mind instead of basing his opinion on what he had read on paper.

Looking a bit spooked, Carson took Elizabeth's hand and stated, "You know, we don't want to bust in on your foursome, so we'll head on out. Maybe we can plan something for another time. Come on, Elizabeth. We can still make our reservations down the road."

Afraid that he may not have another opportunity to personally investigate Carson, Jack gently demanded, "Don't be ridiculous. We'd like you to stay. We haven't seen Elizabeth in years," Jack shot Lee a look that caused him to intercede.

"Yes Elizabeth…Carson, we'd love for you to stay. We have a large table; there's no need for you two to rush off. Please join us," Lee stated as he directed everyone to their table.

The table was a booth as well with four people sitting on the horseshoe shaped bench and two others sitting in the aisle in chairs. Brooke slipped into the bench as Jack slid in beside her. Carson started to take a seat when Lee said something which garnered his attention as Jack patted the seat for Elizabeth to slip in.

Elizabeth could tell that Brooke was initially unaware who she was, or her prior tie to Jack. Carson, on the other hand was well aware of Jack's tie to "his woman," and did not like the fact that Elizabeth was sitting next to him.

The waitress came around for their drink orders. The cocktails that Lee and Rosie originally ordered were finished and those glasses were removed from the table. Lee ordered a Heineken for himself and a glass of Chardonnay for Rosie. Brooke ordered a glass of white wine. Jack ordered a Heineken. Carson ordered a Budweiser, and he advised the waitress that Elizabeth would like a glass of Merlot.

"Actually," Elizabeth spoke up, "I'd rather have a…"

"Frozen Blue Hawaiian," Jack spoke up before realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry, go ahead," he was conscious of Carson and Brooke's eyes on him.

The waitress looked back at Elizabeth, "Yes, the frozen Blue Hawaiian is what I'd like."

"I didn't know you liked that drink," Carson leaned in and whispered in her ear as he reached over and took her hand in his.

Elizabeth turned to face him, "You always order for me. You never asked before."

Carson's holding of Elizabeth's hand did not go unnoticed by Lee or Jack. As a matter of fact, Brooke caught it too, and took the hint to reach for Jack's hand.

Elizabeth could not imagine a more uncomfortable evening. To be sitting between two men with whom she shared a past and a present kept her head spinning and her stomach in knots.

She was thankful when her meal came as she took her hand back from Carson in order to pick at her plate.

"So Brooke, how did you and Jack meet?" Carson asked.

"Carson, we just met her. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about their private life," Elizabeth stated attempting to redirect the conversation.

"No, I don't mind," Brooke responded. "I love talking about Jack and me," she stated as she leaned in and nuzzled up against Jack. "We met at a bonfire down at Virginia Beach…"

"Brooke, they don't want to hear about that," Jack insisted.

"Sure they do. Carson asked," Brooke remarked.

Lee and Rosie quickly realized that their dinner was going south…

"I knew this wasn't a good idea. We have to do something," Lee whispered to Rosie.

Rosie observed Elizabeth who was not making eye contact with anyone at the table. She remembered the significance of the bonfire in Jack and Elizabeth's relationship and how hurt she must feel. "Brooke, you and Jack actually met at our New Year's party," Rosie reminded her.

"That's where we met and I told myself that he was going to be mine. It took me several months, but we finally went out a few months later, at the bonfire and well, he's mine," Brooke wrapped her arm through his and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, great save there, Rosie." Lee whispered.

Brooke continued talking but Elizabeth could only think of the bonfire in Miami that she had gone to with Jack as a junior in college. She caught a tear before it slipped out of her eye when she recalled the occasion and him telling her that he loved her.

"Elizabeth and I met at a Christmas party last year. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her was alone," Carson reached his arm around and pulled her close. "I finally got her to go out with me, and we have been inseparable ever since."

" _ **Except for the several months you broke up over the summer,"**_ Jack thought. He glanced over at Elizabeth and observed her moving her food around her plate but eating very little.

Elizabeth, feeling the need to get away, excused herself to go to the restroom. She was standing at the sink, talking to herself in the mirror when Brooke walked in…

Brooke walked to the sink, checked her makeup in the mirror, and turned to Elizabeth, "Are you the Elizabeth that Rosie has told me about?"

Feeling uncomfortable she replied, "Well, I am Elizabeth, but I'm sure that Rosie knows other women by the same name."

"Are you the Elizabeth that Jack was so in love with in college?" She asked, as she touched up her eye makeup, removing any hint of sadness.

Elizabeth began washing her hands again, "That was a long, long time ago. He's with you now, and obviously happy."

"I care deeply for Jack," Brooke explained, as if Elizabeth didn't already know. "I would like to have a future with him. But, you see, I think you are a distraction to that. So, do you think you will be seeing him anymore after tonight? I mean you have Carson, so there really isn't any need for you two to spend time together again, right?" She asked as she turned away from the mirror to face Elizabeth.

"No, no reason," Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Jack and Carson stood as the women approached allowing them to slip into the booth, first Brooke, then Jack. As Elizabeth slid in, Jack turned to her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she responded softly.

Once Carson returned to his seat, the questions, like rapid fire target practice, unmercifully continued.

"You two planning to have kids?" Brooke asked.

"Of course," Carson stated quickly.

"They're just dating. They aren't married yet," Jack interjected.

"I know they aren't, but you have to admit, they make a great couple. Their children will be gorgeous," Brooke admitted.

"What are we going to do? It's getting worse," Rosie stated.

"I know. It's like a train wreck. I want to look away, but I can't," Lee whispered back to her.

"Is anyone planning to watch the Redskins and Cowboys game tomorrow?" Lee asked a question that went completely unnoticed.

"How about you two; are children in your future?" Carson asked.

Jack suddenly choked on his water, claiming that it went down the wrong pipe.

"Do you plan to remain in this area?" Brooke asked.

Elizabeth found herself unable to answer any of the questions. She felt as though the evening was traveling in slow motion, with a limited ability to open and close her jaw. Her mind was spinning and she wouldn't know how to answer anyway. She allowed Carson to answer for them and she'd deal with the consequences later. Besides, it really didn't matter. She assumed that Jack and Brooke were a solid couple. It was in her best interest to move on and put the love of her past to rest.

Carson jumped right in, "We love this area; the walks on the beach, within a few hours you can be at the mountains. Everything here is beautiful. But if my job takes me away, I'm sure that she'll come with me."

Jack thought, " _ **Oh great, she'll follow you…me, she won't!"**_

"You two living together? Carson asked.

"No," Jack replied as the word escaped his mouth quickly.

"You two look like a married couple already. Are you living together?" Brooke asked.

"No they aren't," Jack answered before realizing what he had done. Catching the group of eyes upon him he quickly added, "Elizabeth never believed in that." He looked over at her and smiled.

After dinner as everyone finished their conversations before bidding adieu, Elizabeth observed Brooke place her hand on Jack's thigh, giving it a squeeze. He squirmed a little and she couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or turned on, the latter of which would be the cherry on this absolutely "wonderful" evening.

Lee could see that Jack and Elizabeth were both uncomfortable. He stated, "Well, I guess it's getting late. I need to get my wife home. Sorry, but I think we need to call it a night."

Elizabeth turned to Carson, "We really need to get going."

"We need to wait for the check," Carson replied.

"I'll get the check," Jack responded.

"No Jack, dinner is on me," Carson insisted.

"No, I insist. We talked you two into staying. It's the least I can do," Jack replied.

"No I can't let you do that…" Carson stated.

* * *

Elizabeth needed to get away. Having met Brooke and seeing how close they were, and how much closer they would likely be later was more than she could take. She gently pushed Carson so she could get out, "You two fight over the check. I'll be outside." She felt as though she were suffocating and was in desperate need of air.

A few moments later, Carson stepped outside stuffing the receipt and wallet in his back pocket. They started walking to the parking garage. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

She turned to look at him, "You're incredible. You knew that was Jack. You didn't care about my feelings, and to force me to stay there with him and his girlfriend, who I might add had her hands all over him, was insensitive."

He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't notice her with her hands all over him, but I can tell you that I wouldn't mind if your hands were all over me."

"You'll be lucky if I talk to you right now," she informed him. "How could you be so cruel?"

She remained quiet on their long walk to the car and the drive back home.

They pulled into the apartment complex, parked and she exited the car before he reached her door.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. What did I do that was so bad?" He asked.

She looked around and finding the area vacant she nailed him with her words… "You knew that was Jack, my Jack. What was the purpose of playing games of nostalgia, where we met, plans for the future, marriage, children?" She continued toward her apartment.

He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, "Those are our plans, our dreams."

"They are your plans, your dreams. Have I ever told you that I share those dreams with you? Were you just trying to throw it in Jack's face?" She yelled, her anger getting the better of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just letting everybody get to know me and know how serious we are…"

"No, what you were trying to do was show me that Jack has moved on so then I would do the same. I didn't need to sit and listen to her talk about the fun activities they share, and see how close they are," Elizabeth stated as she unlocked her apartment door. "I told you that Jack and I talked and it was over, but you had to dig the knife in deeper. The fact is it's over for Jack, I'm the one having trouble moving on."

"WOW, you two break up years ago and he gets a hug and a kiss, albeit one on the cheek. All I get is attitude," Carson remarked.

Elizabeth stopped, turned around and with a surprised expression she responded, "What did you just say?"

"I don't appreciate the attitude. I'm trying here," Carson replied.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and released it with the fury of a tightly wound rubber band. She threw her hands up in the air, "You followed me today, didn't you?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Didn't you?"

"I was worried about you. You wouldn't let me help. I wanted to be there in case you needed me," he tried to justify his actions.

"I needed you to trust me, which you clearly don't," Elizabeth started to close her door.

Carson put his hand on the door to stop her from closing it, "Can't we talk about this?"

"Not tonight. I'm exhausted and angry and I don't want to say anything that I'll regret," she stated as she closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Please don't shut me out. Let's talk," he pleaded. Getting no response, he eventually stated, "I'll be back. I'm not giving up."

She heard what sounded like him walking away. She went to her window and watched as his car pulled out of the parking lot. Onyx came up and nosed her…

"OK girl. Do you want to go out?" Elizabeth asked to which Onyx began to dance about.

Elizabeth slipped her coat back on and headed for the door. She stopped suddenly, returned to the table and gathered her purse and keys, "Let's go for a walk on the beach. The salt air always clears my head." She opened the door and Onyx trotted out with Elizabeth close behind.

* * *

Jack and Brooke drove toward home. The silence between them could have been sliced with a knife.

"Are you okay Jack?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he responded curtly. "No, actually, what was with all the questions and the trip down memory lane tonight?"

"I was just letting them get to know me; the same as Carson was doing. We were the odd men out, so to speak within your group," Brooke explained.

"You are not an outsider in the group, Brooke. You shouldn't feel that way," he responded.

She reached over and took his hand, "Can we go somewhere and talk?" She asked.

Jack glanced back at her, "Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"It's a beautiful night. How about a walk on the beach? I'd like to talk with you about something," she replied.

"Sure," Jack stated as he pulled into the parking area by Rudee Inlet.

They walked along the boardwalk for a few blocks before Brooke took his hand and led him down onto the sand. They continued their walk along the shoreline, rushing up into the sand as waves crashed further inland.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked.

"Do you remember that promotion I applied for? The buyer position?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. Have you heard anything yet?" He replied.

"Well actually, I was offered the position yesterday, but it means that I need to move to New York City," she advised him.

"WOW, New York City," he remarked as the breath rushed out of his chest.

"How do you feel about that?" She inquired, hoping to hear that he didn't want her to go.

"It's what you have wanted. It sounds like an incredible opportunity. It would be hard to turn that down," he commented.

"I'm not turning it down. I leave after Christmas," she remarked. Changing the subject, "So, how long have you been in love with her?" She asked, catching him off guard.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Elizabeth, how long have you been in love with her?"

Jack stopped walking, turned to look at Brooke and then stared out into the ocean, "That was over a long time ago."

"Jack, please look at me," she stated as he continued to watch the waves rush the shoreline. She took her hand on the left side of his face and turned him in her direction, "As much as I would love to think that's true, it isn't, for either one of you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. We're barely friends anymore," he replied.

She stepped in front of him and took his hands in hers. With tears in her eyes she said, "I'll never be Elizabeth. I'll never have that part of your heart that will always be hers. I care about you Jack, I really do. I may even go so far as to say I love you, but I know you don't feel the same." She was sad, but surprisingly she wasn't angry.

"It just takes me a while. When I say I love you, you know I mean it," he stated as he started out looking into her eyes but quickly drifted away.

A soft quick breath was released through her nose as she forced a smile, "Jack, you haven't seen her in years, yet you remember her favorite drink, and everything about her. What's my favorite drink?"

"A glass of wine. That's easy," he remarked.

"What kind?"

"Merlot," he replied.

"No, white," she corrected him.

"That's not that important," he stated.

"This isn't working; at least not for me," Brooke stated as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Jack, I need to know that there's a future for us. I think you need to look at what you want, and if I'm in the picture, let me know. Otherwise, I have had a wonderful time with you, and I really do wish you the best. She's a lucky girl, whether she knows it or not."

"I'm sorry," he looked down before returning his gaze to her, "You are a wonderful woman. I'm sorry if I hurt you. That was never my intent."

They leaned in embracing each other before saying goodbye.

* * *

On the boardwalk Elizabeth and Onyx made their way passed the occasional tourist who felt the need to stop them to pet the beautiful, well mannered dog. As they continued on she looked out at the water and smiled at the couples enjoying the night air, albeit cold and the beautiful moonlight.

One couple caught her attention as they seemed to be close, arms around each other as they hugged. She watched as they drew back and he kissed her gently on the forehead. She remembered having that once; that special butterflies in the stomach; heart pounding, I'd give up anything for you kind of feeling.

Before turning back to Onyx to continue their walk, the couple turned toward the boardwalk. In the moonlight she could easily see that it was Jack and Brooke. "Damn, can't I ever get a break?"

As if she didn't already know, her chance was gone and she didn't see that she would ever have that "Love of all time" feeling again. She wiped her eyes and pulled Onyx in the direction of the parking lot hoping to retreat unseen.

She sat behind the wheel of the Explorer and cried. Onyx slipped between the front seats and licked her face trying to make her feel better. At that moment, she realized that love and relationships were not in her cards. She had been lucky once to experience the love of a lifetime, but now she felt as though the ace of spades was always in her hand.

* * *

Jack took Brooke home and returned to his apartment. He walked inside, popped open a beer that he didn't really want and paced around the room. He revisited each moment of his meeting with Elizabeth, and their dinner conversation, eventually punching a hole in the wall as he thought about her with Carson.

He covered the hole with a picture, walked into the bathroom to clean up the cuts on his knuckles before returning to the sofa where he took a seat. He eventually fell asleep, waking the next morning having remembered dreaming of Elizabeth.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jack was sitting on his sofa watching TV, enjoying the peace and quiet when he heard a knock on the door…

"Hey Lee, what are you doing?" Jack asked as Lee stepped inside.

"I ran by the hardware store to pick up some supplies for that table I'm making Rosie for Christmas, and thought I'd stop by," he explained. "I wanted to apologize about last night. I had no idea that Elizabeth was going to be there with her boyfriend." Glancing at his bandaged hand he asked, "Man, what happened to your hand?"

Jack released a harsh breath, "Don't worry about last night, but I have to say, I don't like Carson. He's not right for her. But then again, I'm not sure that Brooke and I are right for each other either."

"How did your meeting go with Elizabeth? And Brooke, what happened? I feel so out of the loop," Lee commented. "You and Elizabeth looked uncomfortable, but I thought everything was ok with you and Brooke. Oh wait, what was the deal with you ordering for Elizabeth and jumping in to answer questions for her?"

"The moment I saw her, all of those feelings came back," he closed his eyes and exhaled hard. "I hugged her and feeling her that close, I just didn't want to let her go. Oh, and this," he held up his hand, "This may give you an indication of how it actually went."

"What happened?" Lee took a seat and gave all of his attention to Jack.

"We met at Starbucks. You know, I saw her about six months ago," he stared across the room. "She is even more beautiful than I remember."

Lee smiled, "You two were special together. No one can deny that. Why did she leave?"

Jack's demeanor changed. He was angry, disappointed and sad all wrapped up in a ball of fury, "She made a decision for both of us; without considering me and my feelings. How could she do that? Maybe she didn't love me as much as I loved…love her."

"What did you say?" Lee asked as he watched Jack walk around the room.

"Lee I can't deny it. She will always be the one for me, but it looks like she's just the one that got away…"

"So why did she leave?" Lee asked.

"Can you believe it…she said that I wanted the FBI more than I wanted her. That I wouldn't have been happy being a city police officer or detective, so she left. She didn't even give me the chance to decide for myself. Why did she do that?"

Lee smiled, because he could see what Jack couldn't, "She left because she loved you, maybe still does."

Jack shook his head and released a harsh breath, "If she loved me she would have wanted to stay with me. She just walked away. Why, after all these years do I feel like I'm that 22 year old college senior planning a life with the woman of my dreams, and my world has imploded again? I should hate her…I do hate her," Jack stated as he sat down on the sofa, rested his elbows on his thighs, and placing his head on his hands.

"I don't believe that," Lee remarked.

"I do. She took something beautiful, and ran it through a shredder, leaving us in pieces that can never be restored," he remarked in an angry tone.

"Jack, if you hated her you would have moved on and forgotten about her. As much as I care about Brooke, I watched you with her last night. I think you could forget about her," Lee remarked.

"That sounds so cold," Jack replied, having no desire to hurt Brooke.

"Speaking of which, what happened with you and Brooke after you left? Did you have a fight?"

Jack walked into the kitchen and brought out a couple of canned sodas.

"What, no beer? I think this is going to be a beer conversation," Lee remarked.

"No beer for you; you're driving. Besides, it may be 5:00 somewhere, but not here. As for Brooke, She is a great woman…"

"You've said that before, Jack," Lee reminded him.

"I know. She's perfect, but just not perfect for me," he responded.

"Jack, do you remember when you and Brooke had that argument awhile ago?" Lee asked.

"Of course I remember. I was going to visit my folks and she wanted to go. I wasn't ready to introduce her to them yet and she was upset," Jack replied.

"Did you apologize?" He asked.

"I told her that I was sorry that I hurt her feelings, but I didn't apologize for not inviting her to meet my family," he responded.

"Why didn't you take her to meet your family? Have you taken her since then? What about Christmas?" Lee asked, the questions rolling off his tongue and through his lips like a waterfall.

"You know I haven't. As for why? Well, I think that should be reserved for someone spec…" Jack stopped and looked down.

"Someone special?" Lee completed his sentence.

"That's not what I mean. Oh, I don't know what I mean. I care about her, I do, and I don't want to hurt her. But I'm afraid that I have," Jack replied hesitantly.

"OK, so what happened? Did you and Brooke break up? Oh, Rosie is going to be upset about this one," Lee rattled on.

"She was offered a buyer position with the company, but she has to move to New York City. I think she wanted me to ask her not to go, but I couldn't. I don't know that I'll ever be able to give to her what she needs," Jack explained.

He continued, "She asked me how long I had been in love with Elizabeth. I told her that it was a long time ago." Jack stopped momentarily to take a deep breath. "She said that Elizabeth would always be the one, but if I found her in my picture of life, or something like that, to let her know. I'm fairly certain that we broke up," Jack stated, appearing sad, but also somewhat relieved.

"I do care about Brooke, but I can't give her my heart," Jack looked up at Lee. "I can't give anyone my heart."

"Why is that, Jack," Lee asked, knowing the answer and hoping to enlighten him.

His eyes were misty, but he smiled, "Because I lost my heart fourteen years ago when I met this beautiful cheerleader with crystal blue eyes, wavy light brown hair that smelled like strawberries and the softest skin you could ever imagine."

"Who was it, Jack?" Lee asked.

Jack looked up, "Elizabeth. But she didn't give it back when she left me."

"Would it have mattered?" Lee prodded.

"No. What do I do?" Jack asked, clearly frustrated with his situation.

Lee headed for the door, "I love Brooke like a sister, but you love who you love and you can't force something if it isn't there." Lee stepped out into the hallway but turned back to face Jack, "Rosie's going to be so mad with me, so we have not had this conversation."

Jack released a harsh breath as he watched the door close behind Lee. He dropped down on the sofa, "She's in love with someone else. What chance do I have that she'll want me back?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- Self Defense- Lessons Learned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 5- Self Defense- Lessons Learned  
**

Jack didn't sleep well, having tossed and turned all night. After Lee left, he walked back into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and was slapped in the face when the Maxwell House canister was empty.

"Humpf," the air escaped his lungs quickly.

He got dressed and headed up to 7-11 to fill up his truck and grab a BIG cup of coffee.

"Oh great," Jack thought. As he pulled his old pickup truck up to Pump #2, he stepped out and was confronted by Carson who was filling the tank on his new silver Lexus.

"Jack…good morning; you sure are up early," Carson stated as he reached between the pumps to shake his hand. "Elizabeth and I had a great time last night. She went on and on about how happy she was that you had found someone."

"I have to say that I was surprised when I saw you two there. I wasn't expecting it," Jack stated as he started pumping his gas.

"Well, it's so nice to know that each of you have moved on. You're loss is my gain," Carson laughed. "But Brooke, you sure lucked out with her. She's a real keeper too."

Jack forced a laugh as the air rushed from his chest.

"Do you have any plans for the holidays?" Carson asked.

"Just going home to see my folks, you?" Jack inquired, not that he cared but was hoping to gain some information.

"Elizabeth and I are going to spend it together. You know, it's time to introduce her to my family," Carson gloated. "Nice truck…"

"Thanks, it's a classic," Jack replied.

"Well, have a great day. I've got to get back to Elizabeth. I guess there are worse things than your woman wanting to spend all day and all night with you," Carson smiled as he jumped in his car and sped off.

"Back to Elizabeth? Spend all day and all night?" Jack whispered as he walked inside to get his coffee, now feeling more in need of a beer. "He's a jerk, and she's too good for him."

* * *

Rosie's phone rang, "Are you busy today? I need someone to talk to," Brooke asked.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rosie replied.

"Can we meet for coffee? I just want to talk with someone," Brooke suggested.

"Well, Lee is out at the hardware store. If I know him, he'll be gone most of the day. Do you want to meet at Starbucks on Pacific?" Rosie asked.

"That would be great. Can you be there in an hour?"

"Sure, I'll see you then. Are you okay? You have me worried," Rosie stated, the sad tone in her friend's voice concerned her deeply.

"No, really I'm fine, or I will be. See you soon," Brooke promised.

Rosie slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Before leaving their house, she sent out a text to Lee…

"Brooke needs 2 c me. Something's wrong. U no anything…?"

Moments later a response from Lee came through…

"Just left Jack. They split up…"

"SPLIT UP…?"

"Stop yelling. I didn't do it…"

"It's Elizabeth. She's always had a hold on him. She's moved on though…"

"He hasn't I guess. U luv who u luv…"

"U need 2 talk 2 him…"

"Seriously? When people tried 2 break us up what did u say…?"

"I don't curse anymore…"

"Exactly. He cares 4 Brooke, but will never luv her like he luvs Elizabeth…"

"Luvs? He still luvs her…?"

"He always has…"

"I feel so sorry 4 them. I'm going 2 meet Brooke 4 coffee. B home L8r…"

"Don't get involved. Let them work it out…"

"U know me…"

"Yes, that's Y I said don't get involved…"

"Oh Lee, I'll b supportive like I'm sure u were w Jack…"

"I'll B home shortly. Stay out of garage, working on something…"

"Of course. U know me…"

"Yes I do. That's Y I said to stay out. No snooping…"

"Love u dear…" she stated.

"Love u honey…" he replied.

* * *

Elizabeth walked around her apartment gathering clothes, linens and Onyx's bedding to take to the laundry mat. She had gotten a late start, having had a difficult time crawling out of bed. Her phone kept chiming throughout the night with texts from Carson, which she had, as yet, not answered. Additionally, visions of Jack and Brooke on the beach kept flashing before her eyes, removing all motivation to complete anything.

Elizabeth sat down on the sofa and flipped through the TV channels searching for something to watch. The first channel was a husband and wife cooking show. "His name is Jack…moving on." The next channel was a crime drama. She watched for only a few minutes before realizing that this episode was violent and contained a stalker, both of which made her skin crawl, and her stomach turn. "Way to close to home, moving on," she stated. She finally rested the TV on the Hallmark channel, "This should be safe." Before she realized it, she was wrapped up in the story of a girl who was reunited with a lost love years after they separated. "WOW, I should get royalties for using my story."

She was mesmerized, unable to turn away, desperate to find out how the story ended. She laughed and cried as the story progressed. "Well, reuniting only happens in books and movies. Great concept though."

Carson began typing out a message, hoping that this time she would respond, "Please talk 2 me. I'm sorry. I was just watching over u…"

Her phone chimed…

She responded this time…

"Jack and I did nothing wrong during our mtg. U spied on me. U don't trust me & I certainly don't trust u now. Please leave me alone…"

"Meet me…"

Elizabeth grabbed her laundry basket and glanced down at her phone. "I don't have the energy or desire to deal with you anymore," she whispered.

Onyx nudged her leg, "Want to go out baby girl?" As Elizabeth watched her dance about, she grabbed the leash and headed for the door. She glanced back at the laundry, realizing that her work would need to wait.

* * *

Elizabeth left her phone on the table and took Onyx out for a run around the area. The air was brisk, but what made it cold was the wind. They walked for a block before picking up a jog. Heading toward the beach, they had moved two blocks closer when they passed Carson in his vehicle heading in the opposite direction. He yelled for her to stop, but with her ear buds on she pretended not to hear him. She and Onyx stopped on the corner of Pacific and 19th Avenue. They were waiting on the traffic to pass when she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around.

Without thinking, her hand immediately took the shape of a fist and she punched him in the stomach with such force that a prize fighter would have been envious.

"Ahhh," Carson made a noise as the air in his lungs rushed out with the power of a popped balloon. "What the…"

Elizabeth ripped her ear buds from her ears, "Damn you, Carson. What do you think you're doing?"

He finally stood back up but continued to hold his abdomen, "I've been yelling to you, but you weren't listening."

"Excuse me, are you okay? Do you need some help?" Another runner stopped, having seen Carson approach her.

"She's fine. I'm the one who needs help," Carson remarked as he continued holding his stomach, clearly in pain.

"Hi, I'm Anthony. I don't think I've seen you running before," he stated.

Elizabeth turned her attention from Carson to Anthony, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is Onyx."

Carson was aggravated and embarrassed, "Are you trying to make a love connection here? Back away, she's my girl."

"Yes, I clearly see that," Anthony laughed.

Elizabeth stepped back, "I'm nobody's girl, Carson."

"Hey, you should never run up behind a woman and grab her," Anthony remarked. "I don't care who she is. Man you got exactly what you deserved." Anthony turned his attention back to Elizabeth, "Would you like me to call for an officer?"

Elizabeth realized that she didn't have her phone, "I appreciate that, but I'm hoping that Carson has learned his lesson."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Carson stated with the softest, gentlest tone he could muster. "I just want to talk to you; to apologize to you for last night."

"Apology accepted. Now if you will excuse me. Onyx and I are out for a run," she remarked.

"Would you and Onyx like to continue your run with me?" Anthony offered, sensing that she was uncomfortable around Carson.

"Hey man, she's fine. I just wanted to talk with her. Please, just leave us alone," Carson stated, hoping that through some unspoken man code that Anthony would disappear.

Feeling uncomfortable about spreading her dirty laundry on the street, Elizabeth stated, "If you want to talk to me, I'll be at PetsMart around 4:00 this afternoon. I'll talk with you there." Elizabeth gathered Onyx's leash and started jogging across Pacific Avenue with Anthony.

Once out of sight Elizabeth stopped. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees trying her best to catch her breath.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with that guy?" Anthony asked.

Elizabeth was very appreciative to Anthony for intervening, but they weren't friends, so discussing her personal life with him was out of the question. "Let me just say that as far as I'm concerned our relationship ended last night."

"Well, I'm sorry but it looks like you're better off. I do think you're going to have to watch out for him," he advised, although she was already aware.

"Thank you again for helping me," she replied.

"I'm not sure but I think you had it under control before I arrived. Where did you learn to punch like that?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled as she thought back to a happy time in her life, "My boyfriend in college made me learn some self defense moves. I guess he was worried about me."

"Smart man. I've done the same for my wife and my two sisters," Anthony responded with a smile. "I need to keep running, but are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I think Onyx and I will head on back home," she advised.

"Do you have anyone that can go with you to PetsMart?" He asked.

Elizabeth glanced down at Onyx before returning her eyes to Anthony, "I have a friend. I'll see if she's available. I'm smart enough not to meet him alone."

Anthony pulled out his wallet and handed her his card, "I live nearby. If you have any trouble, call me. Onyx, you take care of your mom now, okay?"

She smiled as she slipped his card in her jacket pocket and stuck out her arm to shake his hand, "Thanks again. You were very kind to stop and possibly put yourself in danger for someone you don't even know."

He started jogging backwards as he bid her goodbye, "All in a day's work, ma'am."

* * *

Elizabeth walked several blocks before crossing Pacific Avenue and heading home. She secured Onyx and then headed for the laundry mat.

She was lucky to locate two unoccupied washers when she entered the laundry mat. She took off her jacket and emptied the pockets before putting it in the washer with her other dirty clothes. She walked to the trashcan to toss away the garbage when she stopped.

"Hmm, Agent Anthony Cantor. He's in the FBI too? What is this…six degrees to separation? Am I always that close to Jack…just not close enough? She walked back and took a seat.

"Hmm, that smells good," she thought to herself as she watched a man enter with a cup of coffee. She placed her detergent and softener in her basket and sat it up on the washer before slipping out to Starbuck's located next door.

Elizabeth paid no attention to the occupants at the tables when she stepped inside. She grabbed a grande Christmas Blend with four Splenda's and three pumps of peppermint. She smiled as she ordered, thinking back to yesterday, and wishing that she had handled things differently with Jack. Things would be better if she could just be honest. Even though he's moved on, at least he would know how she feels.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Rosie called out.

Again reality slapped her in the face. Elizabeth grabbed her coffee and cautiously walked over to say hello.

"WOW, I don't see you in forever, and then twice in less than 24 hours," Rosie remarked.

"Hi Rosie…Brooke. I know. How in the world did we live here so long and never see each other?" Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Thanks again for last night. It was wonderful meeting you Brooke. You and Jack look very happy together," Elizabeth acknowledged as she turned her attention to Rosie.

"Well actually, Jack and Brooke just… Ouch," Rosie yelled as she reached down and rubbed her shin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kick you," Brooke stated with a wink.

Elizabeth smiled as she observed their private glances. Trying to excuse herself she stated, "It was great seeing you and Lee again too, Rosie."

"Would you care to join us?" Brooke asked; an offer that greatly surprised Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's thoughts suddenly shifted from Jack ordering her coffee to him and Brooke on the beach, "I appreciate the offer, but my laundry is on next door, so I guess I'd better get back to it." She had never been so happy to have laundry to do as she was at that moment. "Have a great day, and if we don't cross paths, have a wonderful holiday," she stated as she turned and headed for the door.

"You too. Oh, Tell Carson it was nice meeting him. We hope to see you guys again real soon," Rosie called out causing Elizabeth to turn around.

"If I see him, I'll be sure to pass that along," She stated as she headed outside. The wind caught her breath making it feel as though she were choking. She wished Jack well; in her heart she truly only wanted the best for him, but sitting and socializing with his girlfriend was way out of her comfort zone.

"If I see him, I'll be sure to pass it along? What does that mean?" Rosie asked.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise?" Brooke replied. "She seems sweet. I just don't think she knows how lucky she is. Jack cares about me, I believe that, but he still loves her. He'll always love her."

"Why did you kick me? I was just going to tell her about you and Jack. I mean, that's why you broke up," Rosie asked.

"She is why we broke up. Jack and I were fine until he found out that she was here," Brooke stated, suddenly a bit angry.

"But you broke up with him because you want him to be happy with her, right?" Rosie seemed quite confused.

"Well, I want him to be happy, but maybe they need to work for it. You know Rosie, I knew that he wouldn't leave here to move to New York with me, but if he had asked me to stay, I would have," Brooke confided. "I've seen a change in him for the past few months. He's distant, and he certainly didn't want to move our relationship along. I haven't even met his family yet."

"At least you recognized it. It's time to move on, I guess," Rosie tried to be comforting as she reached over and squeezed Brooke's hand.

"But I'm sorry, I was happy until she entered the picture. I can't help but be angry with her," Brooke admitted.

"If you're so angry, why invite her to join us?" Rosie asked.

Brooke shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe it's the 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer thing." Brooke glanced at Rosie, "Don't look at me like that. I know she's not an enemy, but right now it kinda feels like it."

Rosie took a quick trip in her mind back to college, "Brooke, if you had known Jack and Elizabeth years ago, you would have seen that they were meant for each other. I love you and you are a great friend of mine, but I told Lee when I heard about Elizabeth being here, that it would mean trouble for you."

"My new job will help with the hurt," Brooke stated. "I'll be so busy, I won't have time to think about Jack."

"New York, WooHoo! I want to know everything about this fabulous job. You wouldn't tell me anything before," Rosie inquired.

"I didn't want to jinx it," Brooke explained.

* * *

As her laundry finished, Elizabeth removed it from the dryer, folded each piece and neatly placed it in the basket. Once she returned home, she immediately called Susan to see if she was free for a trip to PetsMart.

"What are you talking about? You and Carson broke up? Good riddance," Susan was shocked but surprising to Elizabeth, she was pleased.

"What's with you? I thought you liked Carson," Elizabeth asked.

"He's nice enough but haven't you ever felt that you were somewhat distant when you're with him?" Susan asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. It's like something's missing," Susan took a moment to process her feelings. "Oh I know what it is, he is demanding and controlling. Elizabeth, he's pushy."

Elizabeth needed the laugh, "Why don't you tell me how you really feel about him."

"It's not my place to interfere in your love life, but I have to tell you, what you told me about Jack…well, something like that is hard to replace," she replied. "Speaking of which, what happened with you two? Did you meet with him? Is that why you and Carson broke up," Susan asked.

"Yes and no," Elizabeth responded.

"OK, hold that thought. I've got to take care of a few things for my mom but I'll meet you at PetsMart at about 3:45. Is that good for you?" She asked. "We can get your stuff and then we're going someplace to have a talk. I want to know everything."

"Okay but Carson is…" Elizabeth started.

"Oh, gotta go. Mom's soup is boiling over. See you in a little while," Susan interrupted before quickly hanging up.

Elizabeth walked back to her bedroom, grabbed her journal and returned to the sofa, where she took her seat beside Onyx. She opened the book, her prized possession slightly behind Onyx in importance, flipped a few pages in and began to convey her thoughts…

" _ **Life takes on a new face as I am slapped with the realization that I no longer carry a special place in your life. Before now there was always the faint hope that we would reunite, putting the years of heartache behind us. Knowing that you have moved on and appear happy does ease my angst somewhat; truly all I have ever wanted was your happiness. You have also given me the necessary approval to break free, spread my wings and fly again. We try to move on, giving ourselves permission to feel those emotions again. We can never replace the love we had, nor should we desire to. Any new relationships are not the same; they will never be the same, nor should they be. For judging a current relationship by the experiences of the past is unfair to all parties. I know this in my head, but my heart says otherwise.**_

 _ **However, we make the attempt to move forward as fear envelopes us; holding us hostage in a dark place where sadness consumes everything in its wake. We attempt to present a calm and collected front, as joy and happiness are sucked from our very existence. We want to open up, finding that special someone to love. That one person who can make us feel safe by the simple touch of their hand; sound of their voice, or caress of our heart. We are lucky to have that experience once in our lives, and when we must let go, the loss can be devastating.**_

 _ **As we enter the holiday season and the new year approaches, it's time to truly release the past, be thankful for the present and embrace whatever the future has to offer. I made the choices and must now live with the decisions of my past. I will regret many things, but loving you, my dear, will never be one of them."**_

* * *

Rosie walked into the house, passing Lee as he was heading back to the garage with an armload of supplies.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she eyed his armload of chips, dip and beer.

Lee kissed her quickly before heading out the door, "Working, don't come out here." He suddenly stopped and turned around, "What happened with Brooke?"

"Well you know they broke up," she remarked.

"Yes, I already told you that. How is she doing?" He asked.

Rosie put her purse down on the counter, "She's hurt. I think she loves Jack, but she knows that for him, it will always be Elizabeth. She's not interested in being second in his heart."

He turned to head for the garage, "Well, I'm glad you didn't get involved."

"What do you think about inviting them over for dinner?" She asked.

"Jack and Brooke?" He spun around, a look of surprise covering his face.

"No, silly, Jack and Elizabeth. If he isn't going to be with Brooke, I guess he needs to be back with Elizabeth," she remarked.

"Well, you've forgotten one thing…" he responded.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"She's with Carson now," he reminded her.

Lee began losing control of the items in his arms, "Talk later. Don't come in the garage."

"I'm wondering if they're happy together," she called out as the garage door closed. "Hmm, well I may have to do this alone."

* * *

Elizabeth pulled into the shopping center and around to PetsMart. She scanned the parking lot for Carson's silver Lexus. She didn't see his car, but quickly observed him leaning against a pillar outside the store.

Susan's truck was parked near the front of the store and she exited her vehicle as Elizabeth walked by. "Hey, wait up," she called out.

Elizabeth stopped and they both waited as the shopping center traffic passed by.

"Why is he here?" Susan asked.

"He wanted to talk, and I had to come here anyway. So since it's usually busy, I thought it would be safe," Elizabeth explained as they started to cross the street.

"We have a lot to talk about, I see," Susan remarked.

Elizabeth looked over, released an exasperated breath, "You have no idea."

"Hi sweetheart," Carson stated. The term of endearment used to make her feel warm, now it made her skin crawl. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away. "You didn't need to bring protection; I just want to talk," he stated with a laugh, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth headed for the store, "I don't know what you're talking about. We always come here together."

Carson followed them inside. Finding the Vet area empty, she and Carson took a seat to talk. Although no one was right beside her, the store was quite busy and she felt safe.

"Elizabeth, you need to understand how I feel. I didn't mean to upset you, but I was worried that he might be aggressive with you. I worry about you," he explained as he took hold of her hand.

She pulled her hand away, "Carson, aggressive is what you did today by grabbing me from behind."

"But I had been calling you and you wouldn't listen," he attempted to keep his voice low.

Elizabeth released a harsh breath, "Carson, it's a lot of things. I'm sorry but I don't feel for you what you apparently feel for me, and I don't see that changing."

"It's Jack isn't it? If you hadn't seen him, things would be okay between us," he remarked, his voice taking on an angrier tone.

"No, it's not Jack. Well, it is but it isn't," she glanced around and observed a few people looking in her direction. "I experienced a great love with Jack…"

"That's over. He's with Brooke now," Carson snapped.

"You don't need to remind me. I'm well aware of that fact," she blurted out. "But that makes no difference. What I had with Jack is what I want again. I know it won't be exactly the same, and it shouldn't be. But I want someone who makes me feel like he does…did. I won't settle for less, and I won't waste your time on a relationship that will go no farther."

"Don't I have any say in this?" He asked, as he shuffled a bit in his seat.

Elizabeth stood, "I'm sorry, but no; just like I would have no say if you wanted to stop seeing me."

"But I don't want to stop seeing you," he demanded.

"I know what I want, and trust me, I can't give you what you need." She stated with as much sympathy for a relationship lost as she could gather.

He grabbed her hand as she walked by, "I'm not giving up. Take some time alone, I'll see you after Christmas. Come out to Denver for New Year's; you can get away from here, and we can start fresh."

"No, Carson please understand, I'm going to Boston to visit my family, and I will not be flying to Denver. Let me know how much the ticket was and I'll reimburse you," she informed him.

"I don't want your money. I want you," he quickly stated.

Susan pushed her cart around the corner, "I have everything. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied. Elizabeth turned back to Carson, "All I can give you is my money. Take care." She pulled her hand out of his hold and walked away leaving him to ponder what had just occurred.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked.

Elizabeth's breath rushed through her nose as she shook her head, "He still expects me to go to Denver to meet his family."

Susan was shocked, but then stared as if she were wondering Elizabeth's answer.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm done…I said absolutely not," Elizabeth assured her.

* * *

The women enjoyed dinner at Olive Garden as they talked of Elizabeth's predicament with Carson and her meeting with Jack.

"What did you think of his girlfriend?" Susan asked.

"Well, she's not me," Elizabeth smiled. "I think she cares about him, and they walked into the restaurant holding hands, so I guess he's happy."

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out with Jack. I'm glad that you finally realized what Carson was really like," Susan stated. "Don't you remember when you broke up with him before?"

"I guess I just couldn't see the true him," Elizabeth stated as she took a sip from her glass of tea.

"Elizabeth, he was bossy then too. I couldn't understand why you let him treat you like that," Susan reminded her.

"I wish you had knocked some sense into me…"

"No, you had to realize it for yourself." She remarked. "I have to tell you though it would be hard to give up what you had with Jack. Do you realize that even after all these years, your face lights up when you mention his name?"

Elizabeth looked down, staring at her half eaten lasagna, "A part of me will always love Jack. I just hope that I can free up enough space to let someone else inside."

"Go home for the holidays, regroup, and come back refreshed. When do you leave?" Susan asked.

"I have two and a half days of school; then I leave on Wednesday," she advised. "Oh, is it okay if Onyx stays with you? I can board her, but you know I hate doing that. If I were driving to Boston, she'd be going with me."

"Certainly, she's always welcome," Susan stated.

* * *

Monday afternoon arrived with a bang. Elizabeth walked her students to the bus ramp and returned to her class to gather her belongings.

"Ms. Thatcher?" A voice over the intercom pierced the quiet of her room.

"Yes ma'am," she replied.

"Before you leave today, please come to the office. There is a package here that was delivered for you today…"

"Thank you. I'll be right down," Elizabeth replied as she closed her classroom door and headed for the office.

"Hi Mrs. Grandy. I was told to come down before I left?"

"Oh Elizabeth, this package arrived for you," Mrs. Grandy grabbed an envelope off her desk and laid it on the counter. "You have plans for Christmas?"

Elizabeth opened the envelope. She exhaled hard, "It's a ticket to Denver," Elizabeth replied not realizing that the words actually passed through her lips.

"Tell that handsome man of yours Merry Christmas for me," Mrs. Grandy remarked as she gathered her belongings and headed around the office counter and toward the door.

"We're not togeth… OK, bye," as the door closed before she could complete her thought. Elizabeth pulled out the tickets for Boston to Denver and then back to Norfolk. With pursed lips and furrowed brow she grabbed her belongings and headed for her car.

* * *

Rosie stared at her phone; punching her contacts key and scrolling down to Elizabeth's name. She was glad that they had exchanged phone numbers Saturday night, but based on her friendship with Brooke, she initially only logged it in as a courtesy. She had no idea that the information would be needed so quickly.

She loved Brooke, Jack and Elizabeth, and if Jack was not going to be with Brooke, she couldn't think of anyone better to hook him back up with than Elizabeth. Maybe this time it would work. She felt that they'd be angry at first, "But they'll thank me later."

Elizabeth was in the kitchen fixing Onyx's dinner when her phone rang. It was her basic ringtone, so she rushed to the den, pushing the accept button before the call could disconnect.

"Hello…"

"Elizabeth, It's Rosie…"

"Hi Rosie. What can I do for you…?"

"Well, I was so happy to see you Saturday night and again today, and I thought we could get together this week and talk, maybe over dinner?" She asked. "You know, just us girls."

"Oh, I'd love to. Let me know when," Elizabeth responded.

They hung up with assurances that they would get together very soon.

Once she sat her phone down, Elizabeth realized that she would be leaving to go home on Wednesday. She immediately called Rosie back, but was directed to her phone mail system and she left a message…

"Hey Rosie. It was great seeing you and I'd love to get together and reminisce about the old days," she laughed at the concept of old days. "I forgot though, I'm heading home for the holidays, so maybe we can do something after the first of the year. Let me know what works for you."

Rosie dialed the next number on her list…

"Hey Jack…"

"Hi Rosie, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to invite you over for dinner sometime this week," Rosie suggested.

"You know Brooke and I broke up. You wouldn't be trying to fix me up already, would you?"

"Jack, you know me…"

"Yes, Rosie and that's why I asked. I'm not interested in another relationship right now. Besides I'm heading home for the holidays…"

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"My flight out is on Wednesday afternoon," he advised.

"OK, well I'll see what I can make work," She stated.

"Maybe it would be better to do something after the first of the year," he suggested.

"Well we do need to do something soon, okay?" She asked.

"You know I love spending time with you guys. You set something up and I'll be there, but no set ups, OK?" Jack remarked.

"You know me, Jack…"

"Yes, and that's why I said that," he stated.

She immediately listened to her message and realized that Elizabeth would be leaving for the holidays too. "Looks like we'll have to plan something after the first of the year," she thought.

Rosie called Elizabeth back, "Hey, I got your message. When are you leaving for the holidays?"

"I leave on Wednesday afternoon," Elizabeth replied.

"Are you spending the holidays with Carson?" Rosie asked.

"I have a ticket here for Denver, but I…"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. Lee's calling me. We'll get together after the holidays, OK?" Rosie suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great. Have a wonderful holiday," Elizabeth responded.

"We will, you too," Rosie stated before hanging up the phone.

* * *

The last day and a half of school, Elizabeth had to deal with kids who were so excited for the holidays that they bounced from activity to activity with a shorter than usual attention span. She was so thankful when the end of the school day bell rang. Monday night she packed her suitcase and felt like a kid herself when it seemed like Wednesday would never arrive.

On Tuesday she walked her students to the bus ramp, watching as each one excitedly made their way to waiting buses and parents. She returned to her class to find a dozen arranged roses at her desk. The card read…  
 _ **"Roses are red  
I'm so blue  
Please come to Denver  
I need to see you**_

I love you, Carson"

"WOW," she stated as she didn't know what else to say. She took the arrangement to the office and left it with the secretaries.

At the end of Wednesday's half day, she passed the flower deliveryman on her way out to take the children to their buses…

"Somebody's getting flowers again…"

"Someone's in love…"

"Lucky girl…"

"I wish my boyfriend would send me flowers…"

Those were a small representation of the remarks heard from teachers and students alike.

Once Elizabeth returned to her class, she found a dozen tulips sitting on her desk with a note…

" _ **Please accept these tulips, as a symbol of your two lips, which I so wish were mine tonight. I love you, Carson"**_

Elizabeth stated, "He's making me paranoid," as she dropped the card in the trashcan and delivered the flowers to the office.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk trying to finish essential paperwork before leaving for the holidays. He had his bag packed and was planning to head straight for the airport from the office.

The building's occupants were becoming a bit rowdy with impromptu parties breaking out in various offices. Jack needed a break so he walked the halls looking for something, anything that would take his mind off of her. He heard some of the guys laughing and stepped inside the office. "What's so funny?"

Timothy Greer jumped up and stated, "Jack, you won't believe this…"

Jack listened intently as they told him about a young woman whose boyfriend grabbed her from behind while she was out jogging. "She knocked the crap out of him. Doubled him over," one of the guys stated as they all laughed.

Jack thought back and smiled.

"Funny huh?" Anthony remarked.

"I made my college girlfriend learn self defense moves. It reminds me of her," Jack stated with a soft laugh. "I remember practicing and being on the receiving end of her punch."

"WOW, small world. She said that her college boyfriend taught her self defense moves," Anthony stated. "Smart man, but I can't believe he let her go."

"Hey Jack…"

"Yes sir…"

"I need to talk with you before you leave for the holiday," Jack's supervisor yelled from the office down the hall.

"I'll be right there," Jack replied. "Hey Anthony, wait here; I'll be right back."

Jack rushed to his supervisor's office and took a seat, expecting a long conversation.

His supervisor grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"I thought you wanted to see me sir," Jack remarked.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Enjoy your time away. You're one of my best agents, Jack. You deserve a wonderful holiday. Where are you going?" His supervisor asked.

"Boston. My family lives in Boston," Jack replied.

"Is your lady going with you? Any special plans there?" He asked.

"No sir. She actually took a job in New York, and we aren't seeing each other anymore," Jack explained.

"Oh son, I'm sorry. I guess that just means that there is something else better out there for you," he replied.

"Merry Christmas, sir. I hope you have a great holiday. I'll see you after the first of the year," Jack stated as he headed out the door and back to Anthony's office.

"Hey Anthony, where did you see this girl?" Jack asked as he glanced at his watch and noticed that it was now noon.

"When I came up on them he had gotten out of his car on 19th and Pacific Avenue," Anthony advised.

Jack processed that Elizabeth's apartment was in the general area, "What was this girl's name?"

"Elizabeth. I remember because, well she's hard to forget, and it's my sister's name. Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering. That was my college girlfriend's name too," Jack mentioned.

"I'm sure it's not her. It would be quite a coincidence though. She was running with her dog," Anthony remembered.

"What kind of dog?" Jack asked.

Anthony thought for a moment, "I'm sure it was a purebred Labrador, beautiful black dog. She was named…a jewel name, something like Opal, or pearl."

"Black Lab? What was the guy's name?" Jack pushed for more information.

"Carter, no Casey…no wait, it was Carson, Anthony stated. "I don't know what happened, but she did say that they broke up the night before. He just wasn't getting the hint. Oh, it was Onyx."

Jack looked confused.

Anthony explained, "The dog, Onyx was the dog's name."

* * *

 _ **It was her. Could it possibly be that neither of us are attached?**_ He ran to his office, grabbed his phone and dialed her number…

Elizabeth heard her phone chime but didn't push the button to accept the call before it disconnected. "Hmm, I guess if it's important they'll call back. She sat her phone down unaware of her rapidly decreasing battery life.

Jack stayed on the line to reach her voice mail. Unfortunately, as he recalled from years ago, she never cleared out her mailbox and he was unable to leave her a message.

Jack grabbed his stuff and headed for his truck. He sat behind the wheel and dialed her number again, but it went straight to voice mail. _ **"I've got to reach her."**_ He typed out a text…

"I need to talk 2 u. I need to c u. Please respond…"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- Mountaintop Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 6- Mountaintop Memories**

Jack drove by her apartment hoping to find her before he had to leave for the airport. If he could find her, he'd gladly turn in his ticket and stay in town with her for the holidays.

Elizabeth's Explorer was nowhere in sight, so on his way to the airport, he drove by Bayside Elementary School. Seeing a few cars in the parking lot, he ran inside to the office…

"May I help you, sir?" Mrs. Grandy asked, observing his rushed demeanor.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Thatcher…" Jack asked.

Mrs. Grandy was leery, "Are you a parent?"

"No ma'am," Jack was quick with his answer and obviously in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to give out personal infor…" she began to explain.

Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to reveal his badge and ID. He was not one to use his position indiscriminately, but was well aware that where Elizabeth was concerned, he would always cross that line. He asked again, "I need to know the whereabouts of Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Is she in trouble?" Mrs. Grandy asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm not at liberty to say but it is a matter of life and death," he stated.

"She left to go to the airport…"

"Where is she heading?" He asked.

"All I know is that her boyfriend sent her a ticket to Denver and she's leaving this afternoon," Mrs. Grandy responded.

"Denver? Thank you," Jack stated before rushing out the door. "Boyfriend? Denver?" He was confused but at least now he had a starting point.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the airport with plenty of time to get through the long security line and grab a cup of coffee. She sat at her gate and watched as everyone seemed rushed, feeling the stress of the season. She observed children playing under the watchful eye of their mothers, the sweetness of an elderly man holding the hand of his wife, and military men and women who appeared excited to be making their way home.

She pulled her journal from her bag, flipped through several entries before reaching the first blank page where she put her pen to the paper…

" _ **The Christmas season; it's a time to spread peace, joy and happiness to others, without selfish thoughts. Well actually, selflessness is not a Christmas only concept, but this time of year people generally find themselves to be in a more giving mood. I don't mean giving materialistically, but more in the sense of being kind, considerate and thoughtful to your fellow man. It's the young man in the corner who offered his seat to the elderly woman; it's the older gentleman who carried the bags for a single woman traveling alone with three small children; it's the couple arriving from out of town much to the delight and squeals of their grandchildren, and it's the group who stood and clapped for the men and women in uniform as they made their way through the airport.**_

 _ **It's a time to be thankful for what you have, and not dwell on what once was. It's a time to be happy for others, as we bid our own jealous thoughts adieu, and it's a time to look to the future as you finally put the past to rest. Goodbye 2016 and what was. Looking forward to 2017 and what will be!"**_

Elizabeth wiped a tear as she closed her journal and secured it in her bag. She glanced up and became interested in an infomercial playing on the monitor. "What a beautiful place," she thought as she watched the 30 second promo of the cabin style lodging in Charlottesville. "Wait, that's where we all went camping the spring of our senior year," She thought. "Oh, it's beautiful this time of year," she whispered.

"Hi dear; traveling alone?" A voice from the woman seated beside her drew Elizabeth's attention away from the TV.

"Yes ma'am. I'm going home to see my family," she replied.

"No boyfriend, fiancé, husband to travel with?" She asked.

"No, none of the above. Just going home to visit my family," Elizabeth responded.

"I'm sorry. My husband and I were married for 53 years. He was my college sweetheart. Well, if I'm honest, we loved each other even back in high school, but we officially started dating in college," the woman stated as her mind appeared to drift to her many fond memories.

She continued, "He fought in the war and I was so scared that I'd lose him, but he came back to me. He was my soul mate as you youngsters call it."

"He sounds wonderful," Elizabeth replied. Hearing the story and it's comparison to her made her think of this woman as herself many years down the road.

"He was. He passed away last August," the woman stated as she stared off into the distance. "I miss him so much. I'd give anything to be able to spend one more day with him." She took a deep breath before continuing, "My son and his family want me to come live with them. All I want is to be where I feel close to my Jack. To be able to say goodbye to those memories…"

"Jack? Elizabeth asked. "I'm so sorry for your loss. So where are you headed?"

"Boston. I guess maybe we're on the same plane," she advised."Dear, you seem preoccupied. Are you okay?"

Elizabeth was preoccupied. The woman's story had started her thinking and she wasn't certain that she wanted to go home. Maybe she needed to go some place where she felt close to her Jack, and in doing so would be able to finally say goodbye.

Suddenly Elizabeth stood, thanked the elderly woman for sharing her story, grabbed her only bag and headed for the parking lot. She turned on her phone, and immediately received a notice of an incoming text.

"It's from Jack," she whispered as she deleted the message without opening it. _**I've got to put him behind me. I can't continue to base every relationship on him. I'll never have what I had with him. It is time to say goodbye.**_ In Elizabeth's mind, Jack was now with Brooke, and seemed happy. She would not disturb their relationship to get what she wanted.

She took a deep breath before dialing, "Mom, I hope you understand, but Onyx and I are going to the mountains for Christmas. I just need to get away."

"Oh Elizabeth, are you okay?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"I'm fine. Carson and I broke up," she advised.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," her mother sounded comforting.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I actually feel relieved and I'm okay. I just want to be alone for awhile to do some thinking…soul searching," Elizabeth explained.

"I love you, you know that, and if being alone is what you need, then you take this time. Please keep in touch though," Mrs. Thatcher gently encouraged her.

"I promise," Elizabeth assured her before hanging up and heading to Susan's to pick up Onyx.

* * *

Jack arrived at the airport and made a mad dash to check in. He checked every airline and the only flight to Denver was boarding now at Gate A13. His FBI ID got him passed security and he made it to the gate just as the door closed. Again he showed his ID, and the attendant brought up the flight roster… "No Elizabeth Thatcher, sir."

How could he find her? He had to find her…

"Stacy…"Jack called the office looking for some help.

"Hey, aren't you on your way to Boston yet?" She asked.

"Soon, but I need help…" he stated.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked.

"I need flight information on Elizabeth Thatcher and Carson Shepherd," he stated, providing her with Elizabeth's birth date. "I don't know Mr. Shepherd's birth date, so if you need that, you'll need to find it."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, well yes. I don't have time to explain. I need to know if they have tickets to Denver flying out of Norfolk International, Patrick Henry or Richmond International," he asked. The urgency in his voice was easily detected.

"Is this for a case?" Stacy asked.

"No, it's personal," Jack remarked.

"Personal? Jack, what happened with Brooke?" She asked as she continued to run the information.

"It wasn't working out," he admitted.

"Well, I know some ladies that will be happy to hear that," she informed him. "I'd be one of them, but I'm already married," she laughed.

"There's only one woman I'm interested in; that I've ever really been interested in…"

"Oh my gosh, Elizabeth Thatcher, is she what this is all about?" She asked; her voice lifted with excitement. "She's the girl from college, right?"

"Just get me the info Stacy…."

"Jack, am I right? She's the one you've loved all these years," Stacy replied. "Oh no, is she running off to marry this Mr. Shepherd?"

"No, I don't think so. But her family is in Boston, like mine. I don't know why she'd be going to Denver, unless her family moved, or why she'd still be with him," Jack continued to ramble. "Please check into that Stacy."

Stacy was working her magic on the computer, "I'm pulling it up, but while we wait, why did you break up with her?"

"I didn't. Just let me know if you find out when that Denver flight is." He checked his watch, 4:47pm.

He felt defeated, but the announcement over the loud speaker "Final call for American Flight 4124 to Boston at Gate A17, all groups may now board," put that in the back of his mind and he sadly rushed to make his flight.

As he approached the attendant to check his boarding pass, his phone buzzed, "Yea, Stacy, what did you find out?"

"She's on your flight, Jack. She's flying to Boston, not Denver. Well she is flying to Denver, but not until the 30th," Stacy advised. "But the thing is Jack, she checked in, but the flight is boarding and she didn't board."

"She's going to miss the flight. Something had to have happened. How am I going find her?" He asked himself. He stood around and watched the crowds rushing to their flights. He used his FBI ID to check the roster on his flight, and as Stacy advised, Elizabeth checked in, but did not board.

"What about Mr. Shepherd?" Jack asked.

"He flew out of Richmond International to Denver this afternoon. Jack he purchased Elizabeth's ticket from Boston to Denver, and he is scheduled to fly back with her on the 1st," Stacy advised.

"Thanks for everything. I owe you," Jack stated before hanging up.

Jack headed for the parking lot and his pickup truck.

Once inside he called his mom…

"Jack, I can't wait to see you. Did you decide to bring Brooke home for us to meet?" Mrs. Thornton asked.

"Mom, I've had something come up…"

"Oh no Jack, you promised that work wouldn't get in the way again," she was disappointed in his change of plans.

"It's not work; it's something else," he stated as he started his truck and headed out of the airport parking lot.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Mom…Elizabeth is here," he held the phone away from his ear as he heard her squealing.

"What about Brooke?" She asked.

"We broke up. Mom, I can't deny it; I'm still in love with Elizabeth," he declared.

Once the cheering subsided, he stated, "Mom, she was seeing someone else, so we aren't together, but I hope to change that."

"I love Elizabeth. I mean, I'm sure Brooke is sweet too, but I have always loved Elizabeth," she remarked.

"Me too," he admitted. "Anyway mom, I missed my flight. I'll try to get up there for Christmas, but I have to take care of things here first."

"Do what you need to, Jack. If you make it here for Christmas, bring Elizabeth," she suggested.

"I'll do my best," he stated before hanging up.

* * *

Elizabeth rang the doorbell at Susan's and waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Really? You missed Onyx that much? I am capable of taking care of her, you know," Susan remarked as Elizabeth stepped inside. "What's going on?" She asked.

Elizabeth smirked, "I know you can take care of her, but I've had a change in plans, and I'm taking her with me."

"You're driving to Boston?" Susan asked, obviously quite surprised.

"Well, I'm driving, but not to Boston. We're going to the mountains," she explained as she gathered Onyx's belongings and headed for the door.

"Wait…what are you running from?" Susan confronted her.

"Running? I'm not running, I just want to do something different," Elizabeth attempted to justify her actions.

"Are you running away from Carson?" She asked. "Because if that's what's going on I could understand."

"No, I'm sure he's already in Denver. I promise you, I'm not running away from anything," Elizabeth replied.

Susan heard the words but did not believe them. "Jack…you're running away from Jack…"

"I most certainly am not. If he wants to forget about everything we had and he's happy with Brooke, then I'm happy for him. I couldn't expect him to save his heart for me, even though…"

"Even though you saved your heart for him?" Susan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth stated, her tone becoming confrontational.

Susan closed the door, keeping Elizabeth from leaving. "Elizabeth, think back; I've known you for quite a few years and in that time you've dated several men, all seemingly wonderful. Well, except for Carson. He may be a bit of a nut job," she admitted. "But in that time you only allow them to experience those emotions you carry on the surface. When the relationship should be moving on, you start backing away." Susan stood quietly for a moment, giving Elizabeth time to digest her observation.

Elizabeth simply stood and stared into the distance, although it was evident that she was thinking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, what about Matthew? You dated for six months, same age as you, college educated, lawyer, who would have given you the moon…"

"I felt as though he was suffocating me," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, what about Adrian? You dated for five months, a little older than you, model gorgeous, sweet, would have done anything for you…"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't want to live in Brazil," Elizabeth stated.

"Okay, well maybe I can give you that one. What about Joshua? You dated eight months. He was seven years older than you, a doctor, not only a doctor but a neurosurgeon. Really Elizabeth…he was perfect…"

"You should have dated him then," Elizabeth remarked.

"Trust me, if he had fallen all over me like he did you, I would have…"

"Okay, then what about Sebastian? He was handsome, funny, only a few years older than you, and a college professor…"

"Do you know what his nickname was? Sea Bass. I'm not dating someone whose name sounds like a fish," Elizabeth was adamant.

"You're just coming up with excuses, Elizabeth. I don't want to argue with you, but you don't see it. It's Jack. I think it's always been Jack. When he called you and you told me about him, I could hear the excitement, the anticipation in your voice. So are you running away from him?" Susan pushed hoping to enlighten Elizabeth.

Elizabeth leaned against the wall as her body slowly slid to the floor. She took a deep breath in defeat, "You're right. He's been able to move on. I haven't. I pushed him away; it doesn't matter why. He seems happy with Brooke, so I want to be happy for him."

"Happy for him? Fight for him…" Susan strongly suggested.

"Years ago he was the one. It's my fault, but now he's just my one who got away…"

Elizabeth picked herself up from the floor, opened the door and stepped outside, "You're a great friend, Susan. I want to be happy; I need to be happy, but I can't tear someone else down in order to get it. He's happy with Brooke, and she's obviously happy with him. He knows where I am. He's known where I was for awhile, I'm sure. If he had wanted me, he could have contacted me sooner."

"Does he? Know everything about you, I mean?"

"He works for the FBI. According to TV crime dramas he can find out anything he wants to know…"

"Well, I don't know if that's true or not. Kinda scary if it is. Maybe both of you are stubborn and no one wants to stir up the other one's life. Or maybe both of you are pigheaded and you each want the other to think you're fine, I don't know. You both could be miserable. I know you certainly are," Susan stated.

"He wasn't miserable the other night at dinner. She squeezed his leg, Susan. They're close, a lot closer than I ever was with him," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked.

Elizabeth stopped on the top step of the porch and turned around, "We were finishing up dinner; I glanced over and she squeezed his thigh, pretty much telling him that she wanted to be alone with him." She started back down the steps, "No, he's moved on. He just wanted closure; he didn't want me. I just need to face facts and get on with my life."

"Just take this time to think about it. You'll be alone, so you should have plenty of time to think…" Susan suggested.

Elizabeth loaded Onyx up into the Explorer, hugged Susan and climbed in behind the wheel, "We're going someplace where I can finally put these memories to rest. Thanks for everything. I'll see you after the 1st. I'll start the New Year fresh and who knows, maybe with a new romance," Elizabeth attempted, but failed in providing a believable smile.

* * *

Jack rode by her apartment again, but her vehicle was nowhere to be found. He started driving. He found himself on the interstate and with the radio blaring, he headed out of town.

As he punched buttons on the radio, each station played songs that reminded him of her. Tears pooled in his eyes as he listened to the ending of the Daniel Bedingfield song "If You're Not the One…"

" _ **'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away,  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today,  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,  
And though I can't be with you tonight,  
You know my heart is by your side**_

 _ **I don't want to run away but I can't take it,  
I don't understand,  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way I can stay in your arms?"**_

Jack drove for what seemed like hours before pulling in to seek lodging. He was directed to the cabin at the bottom of the hill where he parked and headed inside, effectively shutting himself off for the holidays. He brought his bag inside, but realized that with the exception of the coffee pot and coffee packs that the lodge provided, he would need to pick up supplies in the morning.

* * *

Elizabeth and Onyx arrived at their destination and were directed to a cabin on the main road, a few miles up on the mountain. She brought her bag and Onyx's toys, food and bedding inside. She stepped out on the porch, realizing quickly that her sweater would not be enough to keep her warm. She slipped her coat back on and took a final walk before heading inside for the night. As she reached the porch, the first of many snowflakes fell. She smiled at the feeling of rebirth that this weather offered. She looked around at the bare leafless trees, set amongst enormous pines and realized that by morning the whole area would look different. She stepped inside, cranked up the heat on the electric fireplace and curled up in bed with Onyx.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke, took Onyx out for a walk and found the area to be a winter wonderland. There was at least 8" of snow, and the untouched vision of it all was breathtaking.

"Good morning, I'm Margaret," the woman stated as she approached Elizabeth's porch. She pointed to her family who continued on their way, "That's Hank, and our two boys, Mark and Andrew."

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm…I'm Beth, and this is…this is Tootie," Elizabeth replied. "I guess I should have stopped by the store on my way in last night. I had no idea that they were expecting snow here."

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" Margaret asked.

"It certainly is. I haven't been here in years, but I remember having such a good time here," Elizabeth thought back, smiling at her wonderful college memories.

"Hey, there's a store just down the road. You can call in your order and they'll deliver," Margaret advised her. "Where are you from?"

"We're east coasters, so we're not used to this kind of weather. But I'm originally from up north, so I do love it; I just don't like to drive in it," Elizabeth advised, feeling a bit uneasy about not being completely honest.

"Are you here alone?" She asked.

"Yes, for now, but I'm expecting some friends in the next day or so," she remarked. "I remember this place from my college days, and Ony…Tootie and I just needed to get away for awhile," Elizabeth stated.

"I'm sorry. It's a rough time of year to be alone, but I'm glad you have friends coming in. Boyfriend?" Margaret asked, as she smiled, cocked her head to the side and arched her eyebrows.

"No, just some friends." Elizabeth realized that she was quickly digging herself in deeper. She hated lying, but she was hiding out for the holidays, and didn't have a feel yet for Margaret and whether or not she could be trusted.

"If you want company, you are welcome at our cabin. With so many men around, I could certainly use some female driven conversation," Margaret offered. "We are in the next cabin, just up the road."

"Thank you. I may take you up on that," Elizabeth stated appreciatively but without intent to accept her offer.

"How did Tootie get her name?" Margaret asked with a giggle.

Elizabeth looked at Onyx and laughed, "It's not for the reason you think. I was raised on reruns of the TV show 'The Facts of Life' and I named her after the little girl who was always on roller skates."

Margaret turned around and started down the porch steps, "Bring Tootie when you come by. The boys are missing their dog."

"I will. Thanks again. Oh, and thanks for the information about the store," Elizabeth replied.

Margaret stopped, but with the wind, she needed to yell, "Oh, but if you call your order in, you need to use the phone in the cabin. In case you haven't noticed, there's no cell phone reception here."

"Yes, I realized that," Elizabeth stated as she watched Margaret disappear up the road.

"Don't look at me like that…" Elizabeth caught Onyx's stare. "We came up here to be away from everyone, and Beth is actually part of my name, so I didn't lie. Besides, you don't want Carson finding us, do you? Ok, Ok, Tootie is not your name, but you can play along for the holidays, can't you? There will be some treats in it for you." The word "treats" set Onyx's tail in motion as Elizabeth grabbed her cup of coffee and they headed back inside.

* * *

A few miles away, Jack sat in his cabin punching the numbers on his cell phone, trying desperately to reach Elizabeth. He moved his hand all through the air, and stood on various pieces of furniture searching for a signal, "Come on, you gotta work with he here. I'm trying!" Feeling discouraged, he slipped on his jacket, gloves, hat and boots and headed outside. He walked toward the store watching off in the distance as youngsters played.

Jack stopped and watched as he remembered years ago when he, Elizabeth, Rosie, Lee, and several other couples came to this very same location for the weekend. He smiled when he looked through the woods, snow and ice draping the bare tree branches, and he was barely able to see the water off in the distance. He recalled taking Elizabeth fishing on that very same lake. Each fish he caught garnered a kiss from her. He found himself quite fortunate; several times he cast his line and reeled in two fish at once. Two fish = two kisses. His eyes softened and his smile broadened at the thought.

On the occasion of that visit, the girls were housed in one cabin and the guys bunked in another. It was springtime; the weather was much warmer, and he recalled that several of the couples did sneak off, spending the night together under the stars, but not him and Elizabeth. He smiled as he remembered her falling all over her words as she tried to explain why she wanted to wait to make love to him. She told him that she wanted to remain what she considered to be "pure" until she was married, and although he wanted her more than he believed he needed air, he respected her and waited. Soon after, she was gone. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and wondered if she waited.

He continued to the store, located just down the street, picked up a few essentials before heading back to his cabin. Being here wasn't the same. Maybe too much time had passed; he wasn't that college senior anymore with idealistic dreams. He had a career that he was proud of and he'd had relationships with wonderful women, but they never lasted very long. He never allowed them into that special place in his heart, and now he knew that no one, but Elizabeth, would ever be at home there.

How he had gone seven years without her in his life he did not know. Part of the time he assumed that he told himself he was angry with her; he was better off without her…good riddance. However, since seeing her again; since hearing her voice played over and over in his head, he knew that even if she turned him down, she would do so knowing exactly how he felt. Now he just needed to find her.

* * *

Later in the day, with the roads plowed, Elizabeth drove down to the store, having promised Onyx that they would cook hamburgers for dinner.

"Hi Beth…Beth…Beth…Hi," Margaret called out several times before gathering Elizabeth's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess my mind was somewhere else," Elizabeth replied. "Have you guys been having fun?"

"Well, we stayed in today. Hank was working on his sermon, and he likes to use us as his sounding board," Margaret responded.

"Sermon?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, Hank is a minister, and I handle the youth group," Margaret explained. "Hank is doing the Christmas Eve service at the chapel. Since it's now Christmas Eve-Eve, he's been working really hard to get his sermon just right. I hope you and your friends will come. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

Elizabeth was still alone. She had no friends coming and in the grand scheme of things, did she really have to worry about Margaret and her family? She was safe and now felt even worse that she had lied to Margaret. "Maybe…"

"Did your friends arrive yet?" Margaret asked.

Time to be honest… "No, I don't have any friends coming," Elizabeth admitted.

Instead of making her feel uncomfortable, Margaret put her best counseling skills to work, "Are you okay? You seem distracted. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you, but I need to get going," Elizabeth stated before she grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

"Beth…" Elizabeth turned around. "Stop by the cabin if you want to talk. I'm available any time."

"Thank you. I just may do that," she stated before scooting out the door.

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived with no pomp and circumstance, just another day on the mountain; peace and quiet, cold but with calmer winds, Jack without Elizabeth and vice versa.

Elizabeth took a shower, and sprayed on her favorite Viktor & Rolf Flowerbomb perfume. To her, the combination of patchouli, freesia, roses, and orchids was a fragrance that couldn't be beat. She bundled up, grabbed a blanket and took a walk with Onyx. They worked their way through the woods, eventually finding themselves at the lake. Onyx ran about, uncovering sticks that she playfully brought back to Elizabeth, begging her to throw them. Elizabeth removed her grey with red striped gloves, stuffed them in her coat pocket and happily obliged. Onyx eventually tired of the game, allowing Elizabeth time to reflect on her memories from years ago.

She recalled fishing with Jack and how he teased her about needing to give him a kiss if he caught a fish. She smiled as she remembered that she would have gladly kissed him whether or not there was a fish on his line.

She gathered her blanket and headed back through the woods toward her cabin. She had some things on her mind and was interested in getting back to her journal, where she felt that the writing would help put her thoughts into perspective.

* * *

Jack was bored sitting around the cabin. He felt the need for some fresh air and a clear head. He zipped up his jacket and headed outside. "Hey," Jack called out as he observed Hank and his two boys heading up the road.

Hank walked up on Jack's porch, "I'd like to invite you to the Christmas Eve service tonight at the chapel."

"I didn't know they offered that?" Jack responded.

"They don't always, but since I'm a minister and already here, I offered," Hank stated.

"Hmm, no wonder I feel comfortable talking with you," Jack admitted. "I think I'll come to the service. Thanks for the invitation."

Jack continued on his walk, winding his way through the woods, eventually standing by the water he remembered from many years ago. He wanted to blame the breeze for causing his eyes to tear; unfortunately the winds were calm, forcing him to realize an alternate cause.

He walked around the water, finding another set of footprints in the snow. Something colorful caught his eye as he glanced down and observed a single glove, grey with red stripes, lying on the ground. He picked it up and immediately caught a whiff of the scent it contained. He brought the glove closer, inhaling deeply, and remembered the floral scent that was her favorite even back then. "I guess it's a popular fragrance," he thought. He stuffed the glove in his pocket and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

Elizabeth fixed Onyx's dinner, and a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows for herself. She sat down at the kitchen table, opened her journal, took a deep breath, and began to put her thoughts down on paper…

" _ **Memories contain both good and bad; those things that we are desperate to hold onto, and others that we wish would quietly slip away. So many of my "desperate to hold onto" memories revolve around you. I don't want to lose them, nor do I want to continue living in the past. I close my eyes and I see your face; I hear your voice; I smell your cologne and in a gentle breeze, I feel your touch. I pray that you are happy, Jack. You above everyone else deserve that…"**_

Knock, knock, knock…

Elizabeth put her pen down and walked to the door. "Hi Margaret."

"We wanted to stop by and pick you up for the service. Do you want to go? You don't need to dress up," Margaret kept prodding, hoping that she could get Elizabeth to agree.

"You know, I think I could use some preaching tonight," She stated.

"I'm so glad Beth," She remarked as she waited for Elizabeth to slip into her coat.

"About that, I have a confession…" Elizabeth began.

"Come on, Girls. We need to get going," Hank advised as his words were intended to hurry them along.

Elizabeth grabbed her coat, and scarf before stepping outside. She reached her hand into her coat pocket for her gloves, but only found one. Disappointed, she crammed the lone glove back into her pocket and went without.

* * *

It was a small chapel which seated no more than 75 people. Although there were not that many campers, residents from nearby neighborhoods attended, looking forward to hearing the Gospel.

Elizabeth sat in the front pew, feeling the sense of joy, peace and tranquility that filled the chapel.

Jack was late arriving and had to take a seat between two elderly couples on the back pew. As the sermon came to an end, and the remaining hymns had been sung, Elizabeth slipped out the side door, advising Margaret that she needed to go check on Tootie.

"Elizabeth? Was that…" he looked between the front of the chapel and the elderly gentleman to his left. The man simply shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what Jack was referencing.

Jack tried desperately to get out of the pew, but the elderly couple to his right was quite slow. He finally made it out into the aisle way, rushed to the side door and ran outside, "ELIZABETH…" He search, but saw no one, and assumed that he was simply seeing things. "I see her everywhere I go; she's not here," he whispered.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7- On a Ring and a Prayer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 7- On a Ring and a Prayer  
**

Elizabeth returned to her cabin and to an excited Onyx. They went for a final walk around the area before retiring for the night.

* * *

Jack thanked Hank and Margaret for a wonderful time. The sermon, dealing with acceptance of the past and allowing yourself the ability to move on to a brighter future, had him thinking. He knew why Elizabeth did what she did all those years ago. Was he angry? Initially he was, but this time alone allowed him to reflect and realize that he may have done the exact same thing had the situations been reversed.

Jack drove back down to his cabin. Everything he saw reminded him of her. One thing was certain, he needed to find her. He believed that she was no longer with Carson, but for all he knew, she would assume that he was still dating Brooke. He needed to find her, express his feelings, and hope that she still felt the same about him.

He fixed a cup of coffee, stepped outside into the cold, crisp, clean mountain air looked up into the clear sky and he prayed…

" _ **Dear Lord, I know that I do not come to you often, well certainly not as frequently as I should, and I'm actually ashamed to be doing so now. With all the war, hunger and discontent in the world, my problem seems quite small in the grand scheme of things. I'm a godly man, and I do believe that you have the power to intervene in our lives. I don't ask that you have Elizabeth take me back. I simply ask that you guide me with your hand; lead me to where she is and give me the strength to be completely honest with her. I believe we belong together, but if in the end we are meant to be apart, we will do so with Elizabeth having the complete knowledge of my feelings for her. I pray for the health and safety of my friends and family, my brothers and sisters in law enforcement, and the men and women who protect our great country. Thank you for always watching over us as we are forever mindful of your presence. In Jesus' name and for his sake, Amen"**_

All night Jack tossed and turned; the image of the woman at the chapel continued to run through his head. His heart told him that Elizabeth was near, but his head told him otherwise.

He woke Christmas morning to a new blanket of snow covering the ground. He had decided during the night that he would leave today and return home. By no means was he giving up but he didn't see himself finding her on the mountain. However, given the new snowfall, he decided to wait until later in the day to leave.

* * *

Elizabeth had nothing to do but sleep in, which she unexpectedly enjoyed. She fried up bacon, scrambled some eggs, and she and Onyx enjoyed breakfast as they sat in front of the electric fireplace doing their best to keep warm. After she cleaned up the kitchen, she slipped into her jeans, her favorite "Your Dog Doesn't Know Sit" sweatshirt, pulled on her boots and they headed out for a hike.

As she stepped off of her porch, she was again in awe of the beauty of the fresh fallen snow. Between the initial snowfall and the one from last night, Onyx found it difficult to make her way through the numerous inches of the white stuff. Elizabeth laughed as she appeared to be moving in slow motion.

They headed across the street and onto the wooded path. They passed Margaret, Hank and their two boys as they headed down the trails in different directions. "Merry Christmas" they each spoke in passing.

"We'd like you and Tootie to join us for dinner tonight," Margaret stopped and offered.

"Thank you, I'd…we'd like that," Elizabeth replied, feeling increasingly uncomfortable at her deception. "Can I bring anything?"

"No, just you and Tootie," Margaret replied. "See you at 6:30?"

"That's perfect. Thanks for thinking of us. I didn't realize how lonely it would feel being up here alone," Elizabeth mentioned as they continued in different directions.

"She's here alone?" Hank asked.

Margaret replied, "Yes, I think so. She told me that she had friends coming, but last night she was still by herself. I'm not sure. I think she's been hurt. Why, are you interested?" She asked as she shoved him gently off of the path.

"Absolutely not. You are my perfect someone, sweetheart," he quickly redeemed himself. "Just wondering because there's a guy that I met a few days ago. He's staying in a cabin down the hill and he's alone too."

"Invite him. It can't hurt," she suggested.

Hank laughed, "I never thought I'd be doing something to set someone up. However, I've got to say, from what you've told me about Beth and what I know about him, I think they would be perfect together."

"When you go to talk with him, check in the office and see if they have any rentals available," Margaret asked as she wrapped her arm through his, leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You mean the…" Hank began.

"Yes…" Margaret finished his thought. "That was so much fun last year. I'll be home in a little while. I'm going to catch up to Beth. She seems like she could use a friend."

Margaret left her family and headed down the path in search of Elizabeth. A short distance away, she found her resting her back up against a tree. Elizabeth turned away and wiped her eyes as she observed Margaret approaching.

"Oh hi," Elizabeth stated.

"What's wrong?" Margaret asked. "You look so sad… please let me help."

"I'm so ashamed, Margaret," Elizabeth began.

"Oh my…Beth, what's wrong?" Margaret reached out, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I haven't been honest with you," Elizabeth stated hesitantly. "My name is Elizabeth, and this is…well her name is Onyx."

"Trust me, Beth…I mean Elizabeth, I have most definitely heard worse," Margaret assured her. Would you like to tell me why you felt the need to be less than honest? Are you in trouble? Are you running from someone? From something?"

Elizabeth took the Kleenex offered by Margaret and wiped her eyes. "I just went through a break up, and although he hasn't really scared me in the past, he was not accepting of my decision to end our relationship," Elizabeth explained. "I have some emotional baggage that I'm dealing with, and Onyx and I came up here to get away from everything and think."

"Everything and everyone?" Margaret asked.

"Basically…" Elizabeth replied.

"I don't mean to interfere, but I am a good listener," Margaret offered an understanding ear, and comforting shoulder to Elizabeth.

"How can you get someone you have loved almost your entire life out of your heart?" Elizabeth asked; her voice wavered and more tears began to form.

"Why do you need to get him out of your heart?" Margaret asked.

Elizabeth wiped her face, "He's in love with someone else now. I mean, we were in love many years ago. I still am, but he's moved on."

Elizabeth glanced about, as if she were looking for something in particular, but not finding it. Her eyes were sad, "I hurt him; I know that, but I hurt myself to."

"Do you want to tell me about him?" Margaret asked, leaning up against the same massive tree trunk.

"I'm sorry. It's Christmas Day. You should be with your family. I'm fine," Elizabeth assured her as she straightened her jacket, wiped her eyes and took a few steps on the path.

"Tell me about him, Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth turned back around and finding the ability to smile through her tears she stated, "His name is Jack."

"Is that his real name?" Margaret smiled as she attempted to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth returned the smile, "I deserved that."

Margaret was sympathetic, engaging and appeared truly interested. For whatever reason, Elizabeth felt completely comfortable talking with her.

"We met in high school. I think I loved him even back then, but we didn't date until college."

Margaret remained quiet, only releasing an occasional "Ah" or "Uh-huh" to assure Elizabeth that she was following the information.

Elizabeth unburdened herself, releasing her love story with Jack onto Margaret's compassionate ears.

Margaret smiled, "Elizabeth, given this time of year, not necessarily Christmas, but winter time, what is your most favorite memory of him?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "We both lived in Boston, and I remember one winter there was so much snow. I'd never seen that much and I was so tired of being cooped up in the house. I think I was going stir crazy."

Elizabeth continued, "I was 17 years old, and he showed up at my house, sled in hand, and he talked my parents into letting him take me sledding at this huge hill. My parents always loved him; I think sometimes more than me," she laughed softly, showing evidence that this was definitely a fond memory.

Margaret smiled at the visual of the two teenagers, who without realizing it at the time, were making such a sweet memory together.

It was evident that Elizabeth was experiencing multiple emotions. Her smile was broad; her eyes were bright, yet they easily and quickly filled with tears as she continued, "I remember riding double, with him behind me holding me so tight. We laughed and laughed and I prayed that the day would never end."

She lifted her head and looked in Margaret's direction. However, it was as if she were looking through Margaret, somehow taken back to Boston on that snow covered hill already in love with the boy who had captivated her and stolen her heart.

Elizabeth looked off in the distance as she continued, "I remember my coat was soaking wet, and he took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I don't know if it was the jacket or his arms around me that made me feel so warm. He had to have been freezing though, but you never would have known. He never said a word about it."

She took a breath and momentarily smiled before continuing, "I told him that it was a memory that I would keep forever." She glanced down at the snow covered path before returning her eyes to Margaret, "I was too young to know at the time that I was already in love with him. I told him that the only thing that would make this experience more romantic would be to add a horse, some moonlight, and to be with the man I love."

"Sounds beautiful," Margaret remarked.

Elizabeth laughed, "I didn't know it then but the only things missing were the horse, and moonlight. I already had the man and I was crazy in love with him."

"So when did you realize that you were in love?" Margaret asked.

"He was always special to me," Elizabeth stated. "I remember being jealous when he would talk to me about his dates with other girls. I tried to be supportive and listen, but I used to wonder why it wasn't me? I just assumed that he would only ever see me as a friend," she commented a she shrugged her shoulders.

"We went on our first official date to the Christmas dance in our freshman year at Tech. He never asked anyone, and I turned down two invitations. I just couldn't imagine going with anyone but Jack. I'm not sure what happened, but after that, things changed. There was nothing really said about us dating, we just seemed to slip into new roles. We still went everywhere together, but we held hands and stole innocent little kisses," she explained. "Our relationship progressed from there."

"On the night he told me he loved me, we were juniors. Jack hadn't gotten his college ring yet, so he gave me his high school ring on a beautiful silver chain. I still have it," Elizabeth admitted as she thought about the piece of jewelry hanging around her neck, but currently hidden from view.

"What happened?" Margaret asked hesitantly, having a hard time believing that anything but death would have separated them.

Elizabeth bowed her head, "I made a decision to end it. It was the worst choice I have ever made, and I've regretted it ever since."

"Why on earth did you do that?" Margaret asked.

"He wanted a career in the FBI…"

"Oh and you were worried about the danger?" Margaret surmised.

"No, well that may have been part of it. I had just signed a teaching contract when he was accepted into the Academy, and I felt that he wouldn't leave me to 'follow his dream.'" She felt herself choking on her breath, as her words took her back to that bleak moment in her life. "I couldn't leave, and I felt that he shouldn't stay, so I basically told him that the relationship wasn't working out for me, and I walked away from him."

Margaret reached her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry. Have you seen him since then?"

"I hadn't seen him for seven years and recently…"

Margaret felt her pain, but was mesmerized by the story and needed to know more, "What happened recently?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "We talked. I told him why I left. I know it was stupid, and I regret it, but I was 22 years old and not the brightest in life's lessons. I thought I was doing what he needed."

"What about what you needed?" She asked.

"I needed him but I didn't matter; what he needed was more important," Elizabeth remarked.

"Elizabeth, I don't know him, but from what you've told me, I don't think that he would agree with you," Margaret replied. "I have to say that unfortunately communication or actually the lack of communication is one of the biggest problems among couples."

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's moved on, and he should have. I didn't want him to wait for me…" Elizabeth was unable to hold back the tears, "I didn't expect him to wait for me, but I know now that I wanted him to. He didn't; he's happy and he has a girlfriend, so I need to be happy for him."

Margaret continued, "Elizabeth, you won't be able to move on until to tell him everything. What's the worst case scenario? You feel that he's already moved on so telling him everything will require you to do the same? At least you will have come clean, so to speak, and he'll know exactly how you feel."

"I'm so sorry to lay all of this on you, Margaret. I have to say, I do feel better," Elizabeth seemed relieved. "You really are a great listener."

"Margaret," Hank called out from down the path. "I'm going to the store. The boys are at the cabin,"

"OK, I'll be right down," She yelled back.

Margaret turned back to Elizabeth, "You need to allow your heart to heal. You are a beautiful, sweet intelligent woman, and I'm sure that you will find someone when the time is right. Are you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you for listening. I do actually feel better," Elizabeth replied.

* * *

Margaret headed back down to her cabin as Elizabeth and Onyx continued their hike.

Margaret rushed to their site hoping to catch Hank before he left to invite the man he had met for dinner. After hearing Elizabeth's story, she didn't feel comfortable trying to set her up, no matter how nice Hank felt the man was. Unfortunately, their vehicle was gone, and she was unable to reach him.

* * *

Hank made his way down the hill heading to the office, stopping off at Jack's cabin on the way. He stepped up on the porch and found Jack sitting quietly alone. "Oh, I'm sorry Jack; I didn't see you there," Hank stated.

"Hey Hank," Jack offered him a seat.

"Actually, I'm heading to the office, but Margaret and I would like to invite you to dinner tonight. We won't take 'no' for an answer. Okay?" Hank asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I was actually planning to leave in a little while," Jack stated. "I was just giving the roads a little bit of time to get cleared away.

"Absolutely not; stay and have dinner with us. You won't regret it. Margaret is an excellent cook," Hank promised.

Realizing that he had nothing to rush home to, Jack appreciatively replied, "Thank you. It is very kind of you to offer."

"Is something wrong?" Hank asked. "You seem kind of depressed."

"No, just thinking," Jack replied.

"Anything I can help you with?" Hank asked.

"How long have you and Margaret been married?"

"It will be 14 years in February. We married on Valentine's Day," Hank offered.

Jack smiled at the symbolism of marrying on such a romantic holiday.

"I see the look…Yes, it was romantic, but I actually think she did it so I would always remember. Why?" Hank sat down in the chair next to Jack. "Are you okay?"

"What do you do when the woman you have loved your entire life leaves you?" Jack asked as he stared out into the woods.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. No wonder you're bummed. How long ago did she break up with you?" Hank asked.

"Seven years…"

"Seven years? Gosh you do have it bad. Do you still love her," Hank asked.

Jack glanced in Hank's direction, "I have loved her for a great majority of my life."

"Do you think she still loves you?" Hank inquired.

"I think so…"

"Well, what are you doing here? Go find her…"

"She was seeing someone but I'd heard that they broke up," Jack stated, his heart lifted at the thought of her possibly being available. "I don't know where she is."

Jack shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it; I think I see her everywhere. Just last night at the chapel, I could have sworn I saw her sitting in the front pew."

"Oh yes, she's a friend of Margaret's and quite beautiful," Hank answered.

"I have no idea where she is right now. Sometimes it feels like she is so close that I could reach out and touch her, and yet other times she seems so far away," Jack advised.

"Why did you come here?" Hank asked.

"Have you ever had a memory that was so strong, so powerful that you just wanted to recreate it?" Jack asked.

"Sure, my wedding and the birth of my two sons are powerful memories for us. Although Margaret says she remembers vividly being in labor, and doesn't feel the need to revisit it physically," Hank and Jack both laughed.

"Elizabeth and I came here many years ago with several other couples for the weekend. The weather was warmer, and we had a great time. I guess I was just trying to feel close to her," Jack remarked.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Hank asked.

"I've tried. We broke up seven years ago," Jack stated. "I didn't know why until recently."

"Do you want to share the reason?" Hank asked.

"She said that she didn't want to hold me back from my dreams," Jack replied.

"What were your dreams and did she have a reason to believe that she would keep you from them?" Hank inquired.

"For as long as I can remember, I have always wanted to be an agent in the FBI; I got my chance after college graduation. She apparently didn't think that I could have her and the Bureau, so she chose for me," Jack stated; the tone of his voice becoming slightly agitated.

"Did she choose because she couldn't handle the safety risk?" Hank asked.

"She said that she broke up with me because she knew that I'd pick her over the Bureau. She felt that I would eventually resent her for giving up my dream," Jack remarked.

"I loved her Hank; I still do, but that was selfish of her to make that choice for me," Jack disappointedly replied. He inhaled deeply and released a cleansing breath, "I feel so comfortable talking with you. I guess with you being a minister, you just have that "put people at ease" kind of personality," Jack admitted.

"Jack, I know you're sad, angry, worried, upset, and quite mad, but you are also in love with this girl," Hank moved from sounding board to counselor. "Don't you think that it's possible that she did one of the most unselfish things, and released you to live your dream? Is it possible that she's had some of the same feelings?"

Hank continued, "Did you move on? Did she move on? I know you said that she was dating someone else, but you think that's over; what about you? Are you attached?"

"I think we both tried to move on; well, I don't know about her, I dated, but it never went anywhere," Jack stated. "I'd rather be alone."

Jack leaned forward in his seat; his elbows were resting on his knees as his hands cradled his face. "I miss her, and I want back what we had."

"Well Jack," Hank stated, "If she is who you want, you're going to have to find her and talk with her…honestly tell her how you feel, no holding back."

"I don't really know why I came here. I was drawn here for some reason, but it's not like she's here," Jack released a frustrated laugh. "I think I just need to go home."

"But not until tomorrow. Tonight you are having Christmas dinner with my family and…"

Jack cocked his head and raised his eyebrows, "And what?"

Hank took a deep breath, "OK, I just want you to know that Margaret thought it would be nice to invite the young woman in the cabin next to us. There are…"

"I'm not looking to be set up Hank," Jack stated firmly. "Elizabeth is truly the only woman I want."

"I know, I know…trust me, I know. We have several families and couples coming so you two won't be the only ones there. Please come…I'll make sure my wife doesn't try to put you two together," Hank promised. "I'll make sure that you are on one side of the table and she's on the other."

"What's her name?" Jack asked.

"Beth. It's kind of ironic, isn't it?" I mean Beth and your girl named Elizabeth," Hank remarked.

"I suppose. Is there anything I can bring?" Jack asked.

"Nope, just you. See you tonight around 6:30. I have to go up to the office to check on something. See you soon," Hank remarked as he headed down the road.

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't certain why, but she felt relieved after emotionally unburdening herself to Margaret. She decided that Jack deserved to know how she honestly felt about him, and would contact him once she was receiving cell service again. She still had no intention of coming between Jack and Brooke, but felt that she needed a complete cleansing of her soul if she was ever to move on. She frowned at the thought of truly putting her past with Jack behind her, because she didn't want to say goodbye. However, if she was lucky and the Gods of love chose to shine upon her, she would gladly welcome another opportunity with him.

She sat on the sofa with Onyx beside her, grabbed her journal from the table and flipped to the next blank page…

" _ **As the saying goes, 'If you love something, let it go. If it returns, It's yours; if it doesn't, it wasn't. If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were.'**_

 _ **As that saying plays repeatedly in my mind, I must ask myself, once set free do we quickly forget and move on? Is there a set time apart by which there is generally no turning back? Is it possible for those strong feelings of love to surpass the anger, resurfacing later, just as strong; just as intense, and just as real? I have to believe that time is not the determining factor. That love can defy all odds and that those strong emotions don't simply disappear. But I also must realize that seven years is like a lifetime to an aching heart, which cannot be asked to endure but so much sadness."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the table. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and returned to the sofa where she took a seat beside Onyx. Once she finished her coffee, Elizabeth slipped into her jeans, and boots, before putting on her opal stud earrings, and observing the silver chain necklace that remained hidden under the cowl neck of her sweater. She grabbed her coat, Onyx's leash and started for the door.

She arrived at Margaret's cabin and as usual, Onyx was the hit of the party with the children who were present for the dinner.

Margaret took Elizabeth's coat and handed her a glass of wine as they stepped into the family room where there was a fire burning in the fireplace. "Elizabeth, I have my own confession to make," Margaret began. "Hank invited a guy from a cabin down the hill for dinner tonight."

"Please tell me that you aren't trying to fix me up," Elizabeth stated as she scanned the room looking for other single attendees at the dinner.

"No, I promise, no set up. Maybe that was my initial intent. Hank says he is a wonderful guy, but after we talked, I realized that would be wrong. I just wasn't able to catch Hank before he invited him," Margaret assured her. "If it makes you feel better, he's hung up on someone too, so he only agreed to come if we didn't try to fix him up."

Margaret excused herself to check on dinner, leaving Elizabeth alone among several other couples and families. She kept scanning the room for the single man Margaret had mentioned; not that she was interested, but assumed that he would also feel uncomfortable at the prospect of being set up.

"Excuse me," one of the children called out to Elizabeth. "I think Onyx needs to go outside. Which one is your husband? If you don't want to take her outside, I can ask him."

"Thank you sweetheart, but I don't have a husband," Elizabeth replied.

"I'm sorry lady," the child innocently responded.

Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, Elizabeth grabbed her coat and Onyx's leash and quietly slipped out the door.

As she walked around the snow covered yard, she heard the cheers and laughter coming from inside. She watched several children on the lawn having a snowball fight; initially laughing at the fun they were having until she was hit in the back, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry lady. Go get her husband," one of the boys yelled.

Mark, Hank and Margaret's son responded, "She doesn't have a husband."

Feeling completely out of place, needing to clean up and doubting that she'd be missed, she asked Mark to advise his mother that she had returned home.

* * *

Margaret was unaware that Elizabeth had left. She walked to the table with a plate of hors d'oeuvres, glancing around and was pleased that all of her guests appeared to be getting along well. As she sat the plate down and turned back toward the kitchen, something shiny caught her eye. She walked over by the door and picked up a beautiful silver necklace. Lying a foot away in plain view was a young man's high school ring. It appeared that the necklace had simply come unhooked and fallen from the neck of its owner to the floor.

"Is anyone missing a silver necklace?" Margaret called out.

No one came forward. Margaret suddenly recalled the conversation she'd had with Elizabeth regarding the silver chain and high school ring her boyfriend had given her. She looked around and not seeing Elizabeth, assumed that she had simply taken Onyx out for a walk.

Margaret laid the chain and ring on the table and planned to show it to Elizabeth when she returned. As she glanced at the items one last time she thought, "She can't let go…"

A short while later Hank answered a knock at the door, "Jack, come on in. Get out of the cold. We're so glad you agreed to come."

"Nice ride you have out there," Jack mentioned. He thanked Hank and Margaret for the invitation, and immediately scanned the room. Not that he was interested in the woman they had invited for him, but he couldn't help but think that she too would feel uncomfortable.

Jack socialized with some of the men, talking about football and other sports. He excused himself to offer his help to Margaret in the kitchen. She went to hand him a platter of vegetables, but as he sat his glass down on the table, it landed unevenly and tipped over, spilling its contents across the tabletop and onto the floor.

Jack grabbed a rag and began apologizing for his clumsiness. As he cleaned off the table, grabbing items and wiping under them, he sat the silver chain and high school ring down, only to immediately pick them up again. He looked at the ring, recognizing it as his own.

He rushed to Hank, "Where did you get this?"

"I don't know. Margaret," he yelled out, "Where did this come from?"

Margaret looked in Jack's hand and observed the ring and chain, "I picked them up off the floor."

"Their mine, well the ring is mine," Jack remarked.

"Are you him? Are you her Jack?" Did you give that to Elizabeth?" She asked.

"YES, where is she?" His heart was pounding and he was obviously frantic.

"She's around here somewhere. She was here before you arrived," Margaret advised.

"Are you looking for the lady with the dog?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Jack yelled.

"She left. I'm sorry mom, I was supposed to tell you," he replied.

"Where's her cabin," Jack asked as he ran for the door.

"The next one down the road," Hank yelled as Jack closed the door behind him.

"WOW, the Lord works in mysterious ways," Margaret smiled, hoping that Elizabeth would be true to her word and remain honest with Jack.

* * *

Elizabeth had already returned to her cabin, feeling the need to be alone and reflect upon the emotional enlightenment she had received during this trip. She grabbed her journal from the table, flipped through to the first blank page, and began to express her feelings on paper…

" _ **Calm; it's that feeling of peace within you. It's the ability to tame the raging winds and violent seas of your soul. It's the knowledge that you can only do your best with the eventual outcome being no longer in your hands, and it puts the battling demons of emotion to rest.**_

 _ **This holiday season has been a profound awakening for me; a journey to rediscovery, as I deal with a plethora of emotions. I can't be sad or disappointed about my journey, as all of my experiences have brought me to where I am today. Would my life have been different had I made other choices? Certainly. Would it have been better? I'm not as certain.**_

 _ **I love you Jack; I always have and I most certainly always will. I pray for the opportunity to be completely honest with you and that we each may have a chance to heal. I wish that you were here with me now. Christmases have not been the same since we…"**_

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, finding herself unable to complete the final sentence.

* * *

Having decided that running away from home was solving nothing, Elizabeth slipped her journal into her bag before gathering the remainder of her belongings to pack her car. With her suitcase in hand, she opened the door…

"Ahhh," her eyes widened and she felt a rush of air enter her lungs as she came face to face with Jack. "What are you doing here?"

He said nothing. He entered the cabin, closing the door as he backed her up against the wall. He cradled her face in his hands before his lips hungrily met hers. Elizabeth felt the air being sucked from her lungs, but never thought before now how overrated breathing was.

The moment their lips touched, there was no anger, no hatred, no sadness or disappointment. There was only love and desire, and it was as if the past seven years had miraculously disappeared.

Jack clasped his hands in hers as he raised her arms above her head; his full weight pressed against her body; their lips touching; their tongues searching, and their hearts pounding.

He released her hands as his fingers were desperate to undo the buttons on her coat. She found it difficult to catch her breath as his hands slipped her coat over her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. His lips were quickly drawn to the soft skin on her neck, as his tongue traced down from her earlobe to her shoulder.

His touch was so gentle; so intimate, a part of him that she had only dreamed of, but never truly experienced before. Her soft moans stoked the fire that was burning in each of them.

He held her close, each curve fitting perfectly together as if their bodies were designed with the other one in mind. He knew that his chest was rising and falling, but he doubted that the air was actually reaching his lungs. "I love you, Elizabeth. I've never stopped loving you," he whispered breathlessly. She felt her knees weaken as his arms around her waist helped to support her.

"Jack…Jack stop. This isn't right. I can't so this," She pushed him away as she moved deeper into the room.

"Are you going to stand there and tell me that you don't feel anything?" Although he was breathless, his voice was stern. "I'm not letting you walk away from me again."

She turned away from him.

"Look at me…Elizabeth, look at me! Do you love me?"

"It's not that simple, Jack. There are feelings and emotions of other people involved here. It's not just what you want or what I want," she replied.

"It needs to be about us," Jack demanded. "Elizabeth, for once, it has to be about us. For fifteen years I have loved you; I have dreamed about you and I have wanted you. I'm not walking away, and I'm certainly not letting you. Are you in love with him?" Jack asked, fearful of the answer.

"Who? Carson? Oh heavens no. We split up after that disaster of a dinner," she remarked. "I was referring to Brooke. I can't come between you two." She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"So, you didn't spend that night with Carson?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely not. Not that night or any other night for that matter." Elizabeth replied. "Jack stop," she stated as he kept approaching her.

"Elizabeth, Brooke and I broke up that night too," he explained.

"But I saw you at the beach; you were hugging, and you seemed close."

"We were saying goodbye," Jack stated as he approached her, but this time she did not resist.

With only a whisper of space between them, he asked her again, "Do you love me?"

"I always have," she barely got the words out before he devoured her lips as if she were his favorite meal.

Without releasing her lips, his hands found her waist as he lifted her onto the counter. He moved in between her legs, wanting her as close as possible. His hands slipped under her sweater as she felt his fingers gently move across her abdomen. Her skin tingled; her eyes closed as her body melted into him. He leaned back slightly, resting his forehead on hers and breathlessly whispered, "Elizabeth, I want to make love to you."

Elizabeth caught his gaze and smiled nervously, "Jack, if I were a different person, I'd let you. I'm that same girl who fell all over her words in college, trying to explain why I wanted to wait until I'm married. I'm sorry."

He smiled, as air rushed through his nose in the form of a soft laugh. He remembered that moment. He loved her then; he didn't know how it was possible but he loved her even more now. He leaned back, swept a curly strand of hair behind her ear, and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, "Don't you ever be sorry for that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. In his arms she finally felt safe and at home. "Why did you come here, Jack?" She asked.

"I don't know why I ended up here. I was supposed to be in Boston…"

"Me too…" she replied.

"I know. We were on the same flight," he remarked.

"So why are you here?"

"You weren't on the flight. I didn't know where to find you. I just started driving, and I ended up here," Jack explained. "I almost left to go home today."

"Wait…how did you know I was here?" She asked.

Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out the silver chain and high school ring. "Hank next door invited me to dinner tonight. Apparently you lost something over there."

Elizabeth checked the neckline on her sweater and realized that her necklace was gone.

Jack slipped the silver chain through the ring, wrapped it around her neck and secured the clasp.

"Margaret invited me to dinner, but with all of the couples…I just felt out of place, so I left."

"So they were trying to set us up," Jack laughed.

"Yes, and I told her I wasn't interested," Elizabeth replied.

"I said the same thing," Jack concurred.

"Wait right here…" Jack ran out of the cabin.

* * *

Ten minutes later he ran back inside…

Jack found her still sitting on the counter. "I didn't actually mean that you couldn't move."

"I was afraid that if I moved, then all of this would disappear," she stated.

He helped her down from the counter. He grabbed her coat, buttoning it in between soft, gentle kisses. "Do you have any gloves?"

She reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out one grey glove with red stripes, "I can keep one hand warm."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the matching glove he'd found during his walk to the lake. "In my heart, I knew you were near."

"Where did you find it?" She asked.

"At the lake," he responded as he brought her hand to his lips before helping her slip on the glove.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He took her hand and led her to the door. "Merry Christmas," he stated as they stepped outside.

Elizabeth took a gasping breath as her hand covered her mouth. She smiled broadly and her eyes glistened as she wrapped her arm through his and they stepped off of the porch to the waiting horse drawn sleigh.

"You remembered. How did you…"

"When it comes to you Elizabeth, I remember everything. But luckily, Hank and Margaret rented it for the night. We're just borrowing it for awhile," Jack stated as he helped her up into the seat and covered them both with a blanket. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close as he gently kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Margaret and Hank stepped outside and watched as the horse drawn sleigh passed by, pleased with their slight involvement in getting Jack and Elizabeth back together.

The horse drawn sleigh carried them down the mountain and back to Elizabeth's cabin. He helped her down and held her hand as they walked back inside. Onyx danced around, showing that either she needed to go outside or that she was a fan of Jack's as well.

"I need to take her out. I'll be right back," Elizabeth stated.

Jack's finger under her chin lifted her lips to meet his. He kissed her soundly, "It's cold outside; let me take her."

Elizabeth handed him the leash and she watched Jack walk to the door, signaling to Onyx that it was okay for her to follow.

Jack walked Onyx around the yard but couldn't take his eyes off of the cabin. It was as if he was fearful that she would somehow sneak away. He squatted down to look Onyx in the eyes, "I know you're very important to her. I don't want to take her away, but do you think we could share?"

Onyx nudged him before licking his face, signifying her willingness to let him in.

They stepped back inside. Jack removed his snow covered boots, and took a towel and peeled away the ice balls from between Onyx's toes before taking a seat beside Elizabeth on the sofa.

He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled in but still it wasn't close enough. He felt the need to feel her body over every inch of his own. He leaned her back on the sofa as his body covered hers. His arms swept around her waist and pulled her into him. His lips quickly and deliberately found hers. He was gentle, yet demanding, strong, yet tender, and emotional, yet forgiving.

His body responded immediately to her touch as he found it difficult to comply with her earlier proclamation. He wanted her completely, body and soul, as the passion between them continued to be fueled by each preceding kiss.

He opened his eyes, catching hers still closed as he observed single tears slipping down the sides of her face. He drew back suddenly realizing that he couldn't take that part of her that she had been saving for the most precious day of her life.

Jack sat up as Elizabeth took her place snuggled into his chest. Neither said a word as they each said their silent prayers of thanks. Before long, Elizabeth drifted off to sleep as her head lay comfortably in his lap. He slipped a decorative pillow under her head, and covered her body with the throw that was draped along the back of the sofa. His fingers tenderly swept the strands of hair out of her face, and he lovingly watched her sleep…and he cried.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8- Wine and Karma- We Need Both

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 8- Wine and Karma-We Need Both**

Elizabeth awoke the next morning, still on the sofa with Onyx curled up in the bend of her legs fast asleep. She raised her arms above her head and straightened her legs, enjoying her first powerful stretch of the day.

"JACK," she yelled as she threw the covers over the back of the sofa and jumped up.

Her eyes scanned the open floor plan of her cabin, looking for a sign of him. She thought back to the previous night and wondered if it was all a dream. Her visions of seeing him, riding in the sleigh, kissing him all seemed so real.

Elizabeth observed her suitcase by the front door and remembered holding it when she first saw Jack. "The sleigh, there will be tracks in the snow," she stated as she ran to the door. She opened the door and stepped outside to another several inches of fresh snow, covering any tracks that were made the night before. She ran back inside having forgotten to slip her boots on beforehand and feeling the cold going right through to her bones.

She sat on the sofa; her elbows resting on her thighs as her hands cupped her chin. Elizabeth glanced over at Onyx, "I wish you could talk. Was I dreaming? If so it seemed so real." She caught a glimpse of something underneath Onyx. Moving her body slightly she pulled out a piece of paper…

" _ **Sweetheart, I went down to my cabin to shower and change. I'll be back shortly. After breakfast would you like to take Onyx on a hike? Love you, Jack"**_

She inhaled deeply and held the paper to her chest. Elizabeth released the breath that she was unaware she had been holding. _**It did happen, I did see him. It wasn't a dream**_!

Her heartbeat eventually returned to a normal rhythm, as she glanced over and observed Onyx, who remained completely unfazed and snoring. Elizabeth smiled, reached over and patted her on the back before heading into the bathroom to take her own shower. Before reaching the bathroom, she turned back around and retrieved her suitcase, " _ **No need to rush home now."**_

Elizabeth took her suitcase back into her bedroom, pulled out her clean clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

A short while later she finished blow drying her hair and dressing. She opened the bathroom door and was hit by the wonderful smell of bacon frying on the stove. Finding a man wearing an apron quite sexy, she quietly slipped up behind Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mmm, smells good," she stated.

"It's La Nuit De L'homme by Yves Saint Laurent," Jack responded, stumbling comically over the name.

"I actually meant the bacon," she giggled as she poked him in the side and took off running into the den.

He removed the pan from the stove, turned around and quickly caught her as they both fell onto the sofa. His fingers slid under her sweater but remained low, around the waistband of her jeans as he mercilessly tickled her sides.

"Stop, stop, stop…OK, I give," she squealed.

"I win?" He asked.

"Yes…you win," she admitted.

"What do I win?" He inquired, refusing to stop until she answered.

"Anything, just stop," she begged.

"Anything?" He smiled and gave her a sly wink.

"Anything…within reason," she corrected him.

She leaned back as his body covered hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly as a sign of surrender. His hand reached up and cradled the back of her head, deepening their connection.

"Mmm," she moaned softly; sensations of warmth swept over her body as his hand gently brushed her cheek, along her neck and across her shoulder.

They separated slightly; there were no words said; there were no words needed. She felt his love as his eyes appeared to look right through her caressing her soul, in the gentle way he brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and in the tender touch of his lips on her forehead.

Jack felt her gentle strength as she tenderly ran her hands up and down his arms; the warmth of her touch quickly spreading throughout his body. He felt her love in the errant tears that slipped from her eyes, and he desperately wanted to wrap himself up in her smile, a thing of beauty that he had missed for so many years.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher," he whispered before succumbing to the emotion and capturing her lips.

Elizabeth quickly felt her body warm as her desire soared. Any other man may have taken advantage of her sudden lack of control, but realizing that they were fast approaching a danger zone Jack released his hold and backed away.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean to push you," Jack stated as he stood up and walked away.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before following him into the kitchen. He placed the bacon on a plate, then pulled a bowl from the cabinet, broke some eggs and added cheese before pouring the mixture in the pan and returning it to the stove. She hopped up on the counter and sat quietly waiting for him to look her way. When he remained focused on the eggs, she took matters into her own hands.

"Jack," she called out, smiling once he responded. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you," He was confused as to the direction she was heading.

"I love you too. We have gotten back here, to each other I mean, not specifically here," she giggled as she waved her hands around signifying their surroundings and attempting to lighten the mood.

Jack went back to stirring the eggs before returning his glance to her. "We've been back together for less than 24 hours, and I'm pushing you to do things you don't want to do. It's wrong and I'm so sorry."

"Jack, it's okay. I'd be more worried if you didn't want me in that way…"

"That'll never happen…"

"Besides, don't believe for one minute that you are pushing me to do something I don't want to do. I want you Jack; I just think we need to wait…" she explained. "Maybe we just need to avoid situations that are very intimate feeling until we gain our footing here."

Jack laughed softly as his mind wandered, _**"Her reading the morning paper… Sexy! Her in a potato sack? Still sexy! Her in my dress white shirt…Way, way too sexy."**_ Jack began to fan himself, "Is it hot in here?"

"It must be the burner," Elizabeth commented.

"Yea, we'll go with that!" He replied.

Elizabeth pulled three plates from the cabinet and added bacon, eggs and buttered toast to each one before carrying them to the table. Jack took a seat as he placed a plate on the floor for Onyx. Elizabeth grabbed the coffee pot and poured each of them a cup before taking her own seat beside him. They joined hands as Jack said grace…

"For food in a world where many walk in hunger;  
For happiness in a world where many walk in anger;  
For faith in a world where many walk in fear;  
For friends in a world where many walk alone;  
For love in a world where many feel lost;  
We give you thanks, O Lord."

Before releasing her hand, Jack brought it to his lips for a kiss. He glanced down at the floor as Onyx waited for her signal to proceed.

"OK girl," Elizabeth remarked, to which she began to consume her meal.

"She waited for grace? How did you teach her that?" He asked.

"I don't know; she's just really smart," Elizabeth replied.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jack asked.

"I'd love to," she responded as she finished her cup of coffee and began to clear away some of the dishes.

* * *

Elizabeth slipped on her boots lacing them tight to keep the snow from getting inside. Jack helped her on with her coat and gloves, then took her hand as they walked out the door. Onyx took off running as fast as her legs would allow her in the snow.

"Elizabeth," Margaret called from their front porch. "We're going sledding. Would you two like to go?"

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Oh, can we?"

"Sounds like fun. Let's go," he stated.

They ventured up the hill, watched Margaret's boys make the first run, and then settled down together to tackle the snow. He sat on the sled with her in front and wrapped his arms around her as they set off down the hill. The security she felt with his arms around her took her back twelve years ago as they did the very same thing. Only this time was different. This time they had expressed their love for each other, and they weren't seeing their "friendship" through silly teenage idealistic eyes.

After three runs, two of which contained wipe-outs, Jack and Elizabeth said goodbye to the hill and the sled. He took hold of her hand, called Onyx and they started walking toward the lake.

* * *

"Are you cold?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Not anymore," she replied as she snuggled in close to him.

Although it was cold, the lake had not frozen and contained several groups of Canadian Geese. Onyx stood on the shore looking ever so much like the hunting Labrador awaiting the signal to retrieve the downed bird.

"Why doesn't she go after them?" Jack asked.

"A few years ago we went to a dog show in Raleigh at the state fairgrounds. I was walking her around the camping area and down to this beautiful lake. She was on a flex lead about twenty feet in front of me when she came upon a Canadian goose with babies. The next thing I knew she ran past me with eyes as big as saucers and a huge goose on her butt. Those geese are mean! I swear I think she yelled 'Run Momma' when she ran by." Elizabeth laughed as the visual of the incident came to mind. "Needless to say, she prefers to watch them from a distance," she advised.

The wind in her face caused her eyes to tear. He took off his glove and tenderly wiped them before leaning down and just as gently capturing her lips. "You are the most beautiful woman I have even known. I love you so much."

The tone of his voice startled her, "Jack what's wrong?"

"I haven't been this happy in so long and I don't want anything to take it away," he remarked.

"Jack, if I've learned anything, I've learned that I have to be honest…honest with you, and honest with myself. I made a decision years ago that I had no right to make alone. I loved you then and it tore me apart to walk away from you, but I never stopped loving you, and I'm not going anywhere," she promised as she rose up on her tiptoes so her lips could meet his.

They started walking around the lake, initially holding hands before separating slightly when Elizabeth walked to the shoreline to retrieve Onyx. Jack walked a short distance in front, only stopping after she hit him in the back with a snowball.

"Seriously?" He laughed as he bent down to gather some snow.

"No, that's not fair," Elizabeth screamed as she started running in the opposite direction. She was laughing as the snowballs whizzed past her, proud that she was able to avoid them.

Jack gained ground on her, wrapping his arms around her and they fell into an area of fresh untouched snow. She rolled over on top of him as he allowed her to take his arms above his head, a sign that she was victorious over him.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. His hands released hers as they wrapped around her waist pulling her deeper into him. He found her lips to be so inviting; her hair, which fell perfectly from the bottom of her hat across her shoulders, was so soft, and her perfume, a combination of floral and light notes of vanilla and ambergris was intoxicating.

Their clothes were wet and a chill quickly overtook them. Elizabeth jumped up and held out her hand to help him up. Onyx came running as they headed back toward the cabin.

"I guess I won," she stated.

"Won what?" He responded.

"The snowball fight. I hit you, but all of the snowballs you threw missed me," she stated with a slight cockiness to her voice.

"Oh… Do you see that can over there sitting on the fence post?" He asked.

"No…what can? What fence post?" She asked.

"That one way over there," he remarked.

"Oh yes; I see it now. It was blending in with the background. What about it?" She asked.

Jack bent down and scooped up enough snow to make a solid ball, "I'm going to knock that can off the post."

"Yea right. I was right in front of you and you missed me," she laughed.

Jack drew back and let the snowball fly. As if it were a missile designed by the military, it zeroed in on the can, knocking it from the post.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "WHOA, that was impressive, but how did you do that when you missed…you missed me on purpose, didn't you?"

Jack wrapped his arm around her and playfully pulled her close, "Elizabeth, I was a quarterback and a pitcher in college. If there is one thing I can do, it's throw a ball."

Elizabeth stopped causing him to turn and face her. She grabbed his coat and pulled him close, "Oh I'm sure you do many things well. This being one of them," she stated as she pulled his body closer until her lips brushed his. Her tongue gently swept across his lower lip as she felt his arms tighten against her. His arms pulled her in, wishing he could have her close enough to zip her up in his jacket.

Jack stepped back slightly and took a deep breath, "I can tell you one thing; if you keep kissing me like that we're going to have to get married very soon."

"Do you see us married, Jack?" She asked.

"I always have. I just didn't know if you saw it too," he replied.

Elizabeth giggled, "I thought that girls were the only ones who thought about marriage."

Jack brought her glove covered hands to his lips, "Maybe not all guys think about it, but when you find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, I think it's natural to dream about that eventual step in your life's plan."

They gathered Onyx and made their way back to the cabin.

* * *

"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" She asked.

"With marshmallows?" He asked.

"Is there any other way?" She laughed.

"In that case, I'd love a cup," He went into the kitchen and put some milk in a pan to heat.

"I'll do it," she stated as she removed her coat, boots and wet socks.

"You go change your clothes before you catch your death of cold," he suggested.

"You're wet too. I wish I had something you could wear. I might have some sweats…"

"I brought a bag with a change of clothes this morning. I'll be fine," he advised.

Elizabeth kissed his cheek before running into her bedroom to change. She returned ten minutes later and found Jack on the sofa in fresh dry clothes; and two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows sitting on the coffee table.

He patted the seat and she took her place beside him, tucking her feet under his legs to warm them.

"WOW, your feet are freezing," He stated as he pulled her feet out from under him and rested them across his legs.

Her sweatpants warmed her legs, but her feet, once wet in her socks remained cold. "Please put them back under…you're…legs…Oh man, that feels heavenly," she laid back and closed her eyes as Jack began massaging her feet.

Two hours later she woke; her feet were still in his lap wrapped in his hands; his eyes were closed; his head was resting on the back sofa cushion and he was asleep. She moved her feet to the floor, stood up, gently lifted his legs up on the sofa, and covered him with a blanket. She listened as he inhaled deeply but settled back into a sound sleep.

Elizabeth sat on the floor by his head and watched him sleep. Her fingers gently brushed the hair off of his forehead and she smiled at how peaceful he looked, "How could I have ever walked away from you?" She stood up, kissed him gently on the forehead and walked into the kitchen to fix dinner.

* * *

An hour later they sat down at the kitchen table. Their dinner conversation consisted of the weather, her tasty spaghetti, and their sled outing on the hill. Each one felt the need to talk about the previous seven years; what each one had been doing, relationships they'd had, but they didn't want anything to ruin their wonderful reunion. Each one knew the need for clear heads and calm tempers, but could they guarantee that the other would feel the same?

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth…"

Each one called out simultaneously, causing both of them to laugh.

"You go ahead," Elizabeth stated.

Jack was hesitant, but he took hold of her hand and started, "Elizabeth, I know we tried this before and it didn't have the best results. I love you so much, and I want to know everything about you, like I feel I did when we were in college."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I feel the same way, Jack. I'm just afraid that we won't like the answers. I know in order to move forward we need to put any questions to rest, but…"

"Elizabeth, are you worried because you have something to tell me that you think I won't like, or are you worried about what's in my past?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled nervously, "Maybe a little bit of both."

Jack stood and led her over to the sofa, "Take a break and relax while I clear the table. Then we can talk."

"Jack, you don't need to do that. I don't mind," Elizabeth stated as she turned back and picked up their plates.

"You cooked, I clean," Jack insisted.

Once the kitchen was clean, Jack poured two glasses of wine and handed her one before sitting down beside her. "May I suggest that each of us remember that we are together now, and nothing we tell the other will change that?"

"Easier said than done," Elizabeth remarked. Seeing the concern on his face she added, "Oh Jack, I don't mean that my feelings for you will change. I've loved you for so long. I'm just saying that some things may be unintentionally hurtful."

"I have a suggestion…5 questions each. I'll let you go first," he offered.

"Jack, I don't think 5 questions are going to be able to cover seven years," she commented.

"But maybe it will get the dialogue started in a calm and rational manner," he suggested. "You go first."

Elizabeth took a sip from her wine glass, "Where has your job taken you for the past seven years?"

Jack leaned back and stated, "I spent five months at the Academy in Quantico. I then went to a field office in Denver for 18 months. After that I was transferred to Pittsburgh, but I was only there for six months. I spent most of my time at the field office in Miami."

"Oh loving the beach like you do, I'm sure that was a dream placement," she stated.

"It would have been if you had been with me," the words came out before he could stop them. He gulped his wine, hoping that she didn't hear him.

"Really Jack…?"

 _ **No, she heard. Smart move!**_ "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. It would have been better if you had been there, but then again any field office would have been better…" he saw the disappointment in her face. "Let's just move on. Have you taught at Bayside Elementary the entire time we've been apart?"

"Jack, how are we going to resolve anything if everything comes back to me walking away?" She asked.

Jack walked into the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of wine, feeling the need for another glass. He returned to the sofa and refilled his glass and topped off hers. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I love you."

"I know that," she replied. "When did you come to Chesapeake?"

"I came here earlier in the year," he replied.

"Did you just come for a visit with Lee and Rosie for the New Year or were you already living here?" She asked.

"I came to visit for the holidays, and then moved to the area a month later.

She turned to face him, bending her knee and pulling her leg up on the sofa, "I assumed that you would have gotten your experience in the FBI and then moved on to the Secret Service so you could be a part of the President's protection detail. But you stayed with the FBI? I can't believe that they wouldn't take you."

Jack was hesitant to answer…

"Jack? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Jack swallowed hard, "I was offered a position in the Secret Service, but the Presidential detail isn't what I want anymore." He saw tears forming in her eyes, "Don't cry, Elizabeth. It's my choice. I love what I do; I don't need the craziness of guarding the President. It has nothing to do with you… No, that's a lie and if nothing else, I'm going to be honest with you."

Jack took her hands in his, looked her in the eyes and began, "I knew you were in Virginia Beach. When the position opened at the Chesapeake office I was also offered a position with the Secret Service. I wanted a chance with you much more than I ever wanted that job. I just didn't get the chance to make that decision before."

"You mean that I walked away from you so you could have this dream of a lifetime job and you still turned it down? Why? It's what you always wanted. That's all you ever talked about," She stated with a frown and furrowed brow. "I can't believe this, Jack."

"Wait Elizabeth, before you get upset please remember that we promised to stay calm and open minded," he reminded her.

"Okay, so explain it to me, if you can," she remarked.

Jack gently rubbed the back of her hand, hoping that his touch would help ease the tension. "Back when we were in college, I wanted you more than the FBI or the Secret Service. You knew that, so you made that choice for me. I didn't know why back then, but I did what you expected of me and took the job with the FBI."

Jack continued, "It seemed the logical thing to do since you weren't there. I really didn't have the desire for the job, but at the time that's all I thought I had, so I put everything I had into it. I didn't like that you walked away, but it made me do a lot of thinking about what was important, and what I really wanted in life."

Jack reached his hands up and wiped her tears as they began to fall, "I love you…"

"So, the soul searching you did, what did you realize?" She asked.

Jack smiled, "Elizabeth, what I realized is that no matter how much time passes, I will still want you more than anything. I love my job, but I want my job with you beside me. My dream no longer consists of being in the Secret Service and assigned to the President. My dreams now are more like getting married and having children and being around for a long time for my family."

Elizabeth placed her hands on the side of his face as she pulled him in closer to her. Her lips tenderly captured his as tears spilled over her lids and down her cheeks. "I love you," she stated.

He leaned her back against the sofa, covering her with his body, as his lips pressed soundly upon hers. His hands cradled her face as he kissed her so passionately that the room seemed to spin. The wave of desire was so strong, so powerful that it took him by surprise, as he just as quickly backed away, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Elizabeth sat up, "I'm sorry Jack. I know that waiting until marriage is a concept that isn't seen much and I guess I'm a bit old to be a virgin. But if it is any consolation, if I were going to make love to anyone it would be you."

"Yea, that helps a lot," Jack stated sarcastically as he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Don't apologize for your beliefs. As difficult as it is to be with you and not "be with you," I have to say that knowing you haven't been intimate with anyone else is quite a turn on; which does nothing to ease my dilemma."

"OK, let's move on. Maybe we can get away from the sexual thoughts," she stated.

"Good luck with that one. Okay, it's my turn…have you been at Bayside Elementary since graduation?" He asked.

"Wait, you said you came here because you knew I was here. Why didn't you contact me?" She asked.

It was now his turn to be sad, "I found out that you were seeing someone; Carson was in your life, and I didn't want to disrupt things."

"We sure are a pair; so much time wasted simply because we were too scared to speak up and say what we want," she stated.

"I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel. Elizabeth Thatcher, I have loved you since I was fourteen years old and that will never change," he stated as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Jack Thornton, you are the best man I have ever known, and I will truly love you until the day I die," she admitted. "Okay, now it's your turn… I started out at Bayside Elementary teaching 4th grade. I was there for a few years, and then transferred to Princess Anne Elementary. I just came back to Bayside a year ago teaching the little kids, and I love it." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay, how long do you think you'll be assigned here?"

Jack smiled nervously, "I'm not positive, but I love the field office and I have no desire to get into some of the more dramatic work, so they may as well leave me here."

"Do you have any say in where you go?" She asked.

"Hey, wasn't it my turn?" He laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Well, it was a two part question. I just didn't come up with the second part until later," she remarked.

"You know, I've never questioned where they sent me before. It really didn't matter," he rested his forehead upon hers. "I have a reason to stay here now, so…" he leaned back and looked into her eyes. "Let's not worry about that right now. I know I'm not being transferred in the foreseeable future, so let's just enjoy what we have," he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. He looked away, but quickly glanced back to her, "But then again, since you brought it up, if I were transferred and I asked you, would you go with me? I mean, you were going to follow Carson."

Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, "I would not have followed Carson. He was doing his best to rub our relationship in your face, just like he was pushing that Brooke was solidly with you, in mine." She repositioned herself on the sofa, snuggling into his chest as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She turned her head slightly and looked into his eyes, "I know exactly what I want, what I've always wanted, and yes, I would follow you if you were transferred."

"Whose turn is it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I think we're doing well just talking," he remarked. "He hesitantly asked, "What about relationships? I know about Carson. Have there been others?"

"A few…" she answered but offered no details.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I've dated, but it seems to fizzle out at some point," she replied.

"Well, I know you haven't been married," assuming the answer to next part of his question would be "No," he asked, "Engaged, have you ever been engaged?"

"Once," she replied.

"You have?" His heart sank. He wasn't certain that he wanted to know, but now that he knew, he needed to learn more, "Would you tell me about it…him?"

Elizabeth swallowed, took a deep breath before drinking down the last bit of wine in her glass, "His name is Joshua Barrett. I met him three years ago at a school function. His sister had two children at the school and it was the Christmas program. Her husband was deployed and he just came along to give the kids moral support."

"How did you start dating?" He asked. "I mean, you went out with him, just like that?"

"What do you mean? He asked me out and I said yes. I'm assuming it was something like when you asked your many girlfriends out," she stated as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. Were you together long?" He asked.

"About eight months. We dated for six months and he asked me to marry him on my birthday, and I said 'yes,'" she replied.

"WOW, that's predictable," Jack whispered. "What did he do?"

"Don't be mean Jack," she suggested. "He is a very sweet man. He's a doctor, a neurosurgeon actually, and he took a position at a hospital in Chicago. My dog show partner, Susan thought I was crazy for not staying with him. But then again, she doesn't know you."

"So what happened?" He asked.

"He went to Chicago and I didn't," she responded.

"Why didn't you marry him?" He wanted to know.

Elizabeth smiled softly, shrugged her shoulders and stated, "He wasn't you," before dropping her head downward.

"His finger under her chin lifted her eyes to his, "Thank you for telling me." He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, "I love you so much."

They each drank from their wine glasses before she asked, "And you? Any romances?"

Jack stated, "I dated, but no engagements."

That was a statement that allowed Elizabeth to breathe a sigh of relief, "What about Brooke? You two looked very close."

"Truly I knew you were dating Carson and since so much time had gone by, I just tried to move on," he explained. "Brooke was very nice…"

"She wasn't so sweet in the women's restroom," Elizabeth remembered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, but I think she felt threatened by my presence at dinner," she commented.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I know that evening was stressful for everyone, but it made me realize that I still wanted you, and that Carson wasn't right for you," he stated as his hand swept a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I know, twenty questions at dinner was agonizing," Elizabeth confirmed. "I was so uncomfortable with Carson answering the questions, but it was like everything was moving in slow motion, and my mouth wouldn't open."

Elizabeth looked away before returning her gaze to Jack, "I thought you and Brooke were…close, really close. I saw her squeeze your thigh at dinner, and I may not have done it, but I'm aware of what that means. I assumed that you had, in fact moved on, and I didn't want you to think that I was still pining for you," she sadly stated. "I didn't think the dinner would ever end. I felt as thought I was suffocating and I just had to get out of there."

Elizabeth continued, "You said that you and Brooke broke up, why?"

Jack had his hand on her face as his thumb gently stroked her cheek, "We never talked about you before but she knew that I was in love with you. She was offered a job in New York, and I think she wanted me to ask her to stay, but I couldn't. What about Carson?"

Elizabeth gently shook her head back and forth, "Well, I didn't like what he was doing at dinner. He kept trying to show me that you had moved on, because he wanted me to. The final straw came when we got back to my apartment."

Thinking back to the information Anthony had provided him regarding Carson assaulting Elizabeth on the street, he was immediately alarmed. "What did he do?"

"Jack, he didn't hurt me," she quickly announced. "He wanted to come inside and I told him good night. He made a comment that led me to realize that he had followed me when I met with you at Starbucks."

"Elizabeth…he followed you?" Jack was clearly concerned.

"He claimed that he was simply trying to protect me in case you were aggressive toward me," she explained.

Jack stood from the sofa and began walking around the room, "I'll show him aggressive. You have to promise to tell me if he contacts you. I don't want you seeing him by yourself. Following you…? Elizabeth, that's stalker like!"

"I think in his mind he didn't know what to think about you. I hadn't really told him about you until a few weeks before. We were at my parents…"

"You took him home to meet your parents?" He asked.

"Well, I guess. But really he came home with me because I was cleaning out my room at my parent's house and he just came to help," she explained. "I came across a box of stuff that reminded me of you or things that you gave me and he asked me about you."

"I do know that you're supposed to be flying to Denver on the 30th," he advised, taking his seat again beside her.

"How did you know that…? Oh never mind, you work for the FBI, I guess you can find out whatever you want," she remarked.

"Pretty much… oh by the way, that blue Victoria Secret bra you ordered is quite sexy," he laughed not realizing that she had actually just purchased one. The look on her face showed him that he may have gone too far with his joke. "I was only kidding, Elizabeth. Although I can find out many things, I'll draw the line on your lingerie purchases. When the time is right, I'd rather be pleasantly surprised.""

Jack put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Looking at his watch, they realized that they had been talking for hours. "It's late; I should go."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I don't want you to go."

"I need to. I can't sleep here, and not be with you, I wouldn't sleep," he stated as they stood and she walked him to the door. "I'll be here in the morning and we'll spend the day together, okay?"

Elizabeth kissed his lips, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you back," he stated as he stepped outside into the cold.

* * *

Elizabeth watched from the window as he drove off down the hill headed for his cabin. Onyx woke and begged to be taken out one last time. Elizabeth slipped on her boots and coat and ventured out for a short walk before retiring for the night.

Once back inside, Elizabeth changed into her flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt and spread out some blankets and a pillow on the floor in front of the fireplace before taking a seat and watching the electrically managed fire.

She reached in her bag, pulled out her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to put her thoughts and feelings down on paper…

"' _ **To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven.' It is such a beautiful passage, quite profound, and worthy of our reflection.**_

 _ **You can't fight nature. Just as hard times strike and situations appear bleak always know that God gives good to balance out the bad, forcing us to realize that nothing is certain in life.**_

 _ **Our lives move forward, circumstances and obligations change. We carry on in our daily lives assuming that once we bid adieu that we will not revisit that relationship again. We move ahead, learning from past mistakes hoping not to recommit them in the future. Commitments are broken, time is wasted and hearts are torn apart, but everything that has occurred has led us to this moment. We must exercise faith, learn to roll with the punches and realize that God is carrying out his creative actions even if we are not aware of the complete picture.**_

 _ **Were we ready before? Maybe not. Are we ready for what comes now? Yes, I believe we are. However, no matter what comes, I will fight for us this time!"**_

* * *

The next several days played out as Christmas and the day after. Elizabeth had provided Jack with the spare key to her cabin. Each morning, Jack was up early and either drinking coffee at the kitchen table or fixing breakfast when she made her way out of the bedroom. She was really getting used to seeing him every morning and was truly enjoying the feeling of togetherness. She was enjoying their talks and the feeling of closeness with him was beyond compare. _**"I could get used to this,"**_ she thought.

* * *

The evening of December 30th, Jack and Elizabeth invited Hank, Margaret and their boys over for dinner. Jack and Hank bundled up and sat outside cooking steaks on the grill while the women fixed the salad, potatoes and Elizabeth made her famous Blueberry Cheesecake. The boys spent time outside with Onyx, running through the remainder of the snow that had not yet melted.

"How are things going with Jack?" Margaret asked.

"We're working on things. I'm sure he's still a bit angry that I walked away from us before without being honest, but I think he's trying to put it behind us," she replied. "I know he loved me then, and he loves me now, so everything else may just take a little time. I think we're in a really good place right now. No matter what, we're honest with each other, so that has to say something."

"Well the Lord works in mysterious ways, right? I mean, who would have thought that you would both be looking for each other, and meet up by accident here?" Margaret asked.

"I know. I guess it's a good thing that my necklace dropped when it did. Otherwise I'd be back home by now," Elizabeth replied.

* * *

Elizabeth opened two beers and took them outside to the men. She handed one to Hank, and as she passed the other one to Jack, he took her by the arm, turned her slightly to face him, and tenderly kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too."

Elizabeth walked back inside and left the men to continue their conversation.

"How are things going?" Hank asked.

Jack smiled, "My life is better right now than I ever thought it could be. I really appreciate our talk, Hank. Whether you realize it or not, your words got me thinking about what I want and not letting her get away without telling her. So for that, I thank you. Who knows, maybe you can be the minister when we get married."

"Am I missing something? Do you have an announcement to make?" Hank asked.

"No, nothing like that, at least not yet," Jack laughed. He looked back at the door to make certain they were alone, "I will tell you this, Elizabeth doesn't even know, but I had planned to propose to her seven years ago on the night that she broke up with me. I had purchased the ring and had everything all planned out." Jack's smile suddenly fell as he thought back to that night.

"Jack you can't dwell on what was. For whatever reason, seven years ago wasn't the right time for you and Elizabeth to be together. You need to put that behind you; because nothing you do, feel or think now will change the time that has passed. Do you accept her reason for leaving?" Hank asked.

"I do, and I love her so much, I would never jeopardize what we have now for what I lost years ago. It still hurts to have lost all that time," Jack confided.

Hank took a seat, "Jack, I think you need to understand that you aren't the only one who lost something."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he flipped the steaks on the grill.

"You just said something about what you lost years ago. You both lost something," Hank reminded him.

Jack smiled, "I didn't realize that I said that. I didn't mean it that way. Hank, Elizabeth and I have talked every night until very late. I mean really talked. I remember everything from high school and college, but I have learned so much more about her," Jack remarked. A smile covered his face as he continued, "She loves teaching, molding the minds of her students, seeing the excitement in their faces as they learn something new. And Onyx… I think Elizabeth would give her one of her kidneys, and they could rip it from her body without anesthesia if she needed it. She was always an animal person, and I loved her compassion for them. However, this dog is something really special." Jack looked at Hank, "Onyx and I are okay. She's willing to share Elizabeth with me."

"I'm happy for you, Jack…for both of you. The love you two share doesn't come along every day. You need to work hard. Don't ever let it slip through your fingers again," Hank couldn't help imparting a bit of pastor wisdom.

Jack shook Hank's hand, "I'm well aware of that. Trust me, I'm won't let that happen again."

Jack took the steaks off the grill, shut off the propane tank then he and Hank headed back inside. When they walked inside the cabin, Elizabeth and Margaret were sitting on the sofa laughing and drinking their wine.

"Oh good, the steaks are ready," Elizabeth stated as she ventured into the kitchen and grabbed the plates out of the cabinet. Hank went to the front and called the boys and Onyx inside as everyone took their seat. The adults sat at the table and the boys took their plates to the den where they sat in front of the TV to eat. Onyx chose to join the boys, figuring that scraps would be more likely to come from them than of the adults.

As the evening came to an end, Margaret, Hank and the boys thanked Jack and Elizabeth for a wonderful evening before heading home and leaving them alone.

* * *

"That was so much fun," Elizabeth stated as she headed into the kitchen to clean. She was standing at the sink filling it with water and suds when Jack walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him as he leaned around and nibbled on her earlobe. "Mmm," Elizabeth moaned softly.

Jack spun her around catching her lips with his. He was gentle at first, but became more intense, more hot and demanding and they quickly lost control. Her hands were on the sides of the sink as his lips made their way along her neckline and across her shoulder. The soft moans passing through Elizabeth's lips simply fueled the fire between them. His fingers began working on the delicate buttons of her blouse, pulling the fabric over her shoulders to reveal the lacey camisole underneath.

They weren't thinking of anything except the desire they felt for the other. In Elizabeth's mind she was 29 years old, and was thinking " _ **are there really virgins still around that aren't nuns at that age? To have waited this long, isn't that good enough?"**_ She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him at that moment, and her body was working over time trying to overrule her head.

Jack put his hands under her arms and lifted her up on the counter where she proceeded to slip into the sink full of water…

"Ahhh," she splashed her way back down to the floor. She looked up at Jack who immediately put both hands up in the air as a sign that he was giving up. "You know that was Karma," she stated. "I have to go change."

Realizing that his desire for her was over ruling his head, he stated, "I need to get going."

"Really," Elisabeth replied, obviously disappointed, but realizing that they were each losing control physically, and that it was probably best to call it a night.

Jack opened the door and turned back to face Elizabeth, "I have something that I need to do in the morning. I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Jack, its New Years Eve. Do you have to do it tomorrow?" She asked.

"I have plans for us tomorrow night. I'll be back in time," Jack promised as he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Elizabeth continued into her bedroom, embarrassed, but thankful for Karma's sink full of water intervention. Elizabeth thought back to Jack's last statement, "I wonder what he has planned?"

Jack drove down the hill, past his cabin, and out onto the main road…

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- A Lakeside View to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 9- A Lakeside View to Remember  
**

Elizabeth changed her clothes before returning to clean the kitchen. She stood silently in front of the sink as her thoughts quickly returned to Jack's arms around her waist and his lips on her skin.

She shook her head and tried to clear her mind of the thought but stood smiling brightly as she quickly realized that the memory was going nowhere. She washed the dishes before lying down on the sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged the pillow that Jack last slept on, inhaling deeply, filling her body with his scent.

Elizabeth tried to sleep but had gotten so used to him being in her cabin in the morning when she woke that she was already missing him. She didn't know what he had to do that was so important, but she had no reason to suspect that he wouldn't get back in time for them to usher in the New Year together.

The electric fireplace was cranking out some heat and Elizabeth changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a tank top. She called to Onyx who chose to stay in the den and sleep in front of the fire.

Elizabeth grabbed her journal out of her bag and retreated to her bedroom. She flipped through several entries before coming to a blank page, and there she began to write…

" _ **The New Year is within sight. The pain, sadness and loss that were felt for so many years have moved on and my life has new meaning. I see our lives joined as one, our hearts held together by the honesty, pride and love we feel for each other.**_

 _ **With you, my life feels complete; I find a purpose for each brand new day, and my heart has begun to heal."**_

* * *

Jack made his way back to Hampton Roads, hoping to take care of his business, catch a few hours of sleep and return to Charlottesville before Elizabeth even realized that he was gone.

He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and headed for his building.

"Hey Jack," a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Rob, You're out late. Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm just getting in from playing cards. I'd be doing better if I had won," he laughed. "I went by your apartment several times today looking for you. I'm glad I caught you," Rob mentioned as he approached Jack with his arm extended to shake his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Aimee and I are having a New Year's party tomorrow out at Mt. Trashmore and I wanted to invite you and Brooke," Rob followed Jack into his building, as they continued toward his apartment.

Jack stopped, "Rob, Brooke and I aren't dating anymore…"

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. When did that happen?" He asked.

"Recently…" Jack began to explain.

"Well, come to the party alone. There will be some other single ladies there," Rob suggested.

"I appreciate that Rob, but I have someone," Jack responded.

"Whoa Jack, you work fast. Well bring her; we'd love to meet her," Rob remarked.

"Maybe another time. I just came home to get something. We're actually staying out of town but we'll be back on the first," Jack explained.

"WOW, good for you. No sense in moping around. Jump right in and have some fun," Rob responded as he started back down the hall toward his own apartment.

"It's not like that," Jack stated as he stepped inside his apartment. He checked the wall clock, 2:00am, and went directly to his desk. He sat down and slowly opened the middle drawer. Pulling it completely open he gently grabbed the small velvet box and held it lovingly in his hand. He looked down as he considered his future, and he was drawn back to that moment seven years ago when his world exploded.

Jack recalled carrying the box with him all day, fearing that it would somehow disappear. He kept tapping his pocket just making certain that it was still there. He remembered being so proud of Elizabeth for signing her first teaching contract and he assumed that she was equally excited for his acceptance into the FBI Academy.

Jack took a deep breath and wiped his eyes as he remembered their picnic lunch. He recalled the look in her eyes, and although he asked her "What's wrong," she wouldn't answer. He tried to bring up the future, preparing for that moment when he pulled the ring out to ask her to marry him. Jack tried to shake the visual from his memory. Unable to do so, he wiped away the tears as they filled his eyes. He remembered her sadness and although he thought he had put this in the past, he could hear her words as if they were being spoken to him at that moment…

 _ **"Jack, I have had so much fun these past years. You are the best friend that anyone could ask for and I'm truly blessed to have met you. You're a great guy and I know that you will make someone very happy one day. But I guess with you going one direction and me going another, we're going to have to eventually say goodbye. We might as well do it now."**_

"Say goodbye?" What are you talking about Elizabeth?"

"Jack you have things you want to do with your life and so do I. We don't fit in each other's lives anymore…"

"Elizabeth, I love you. What's wrong; we can work it out whatever it is…"

"I'm sorry Jack. I really care about you, but I've realized that I…don't… love…you…"

He didn't realize it then, but as he sat there reflecting on his life and choices, he recalled a conversation between Lee, Rosie, Elizabeth and himself shortly before they broke up. He remembered seeing the look of fear in Elizabeth's eyes as Rosie commented about how dangerous his job with the FBI would be. She further stated that he had better keep his mind on his work and off of Elizabeth or someone was going to take advantage of his inattention and kill him. Everyone at the table, except Elizabeth laughed, realizing that she meant it as a joke. It suddenly became so clear that in her mind, she left him to save him.

Seven years ago he was a 22 year old young man who was still learning about how to exist in this world and what he wanted in life. Back so many years ago he believed that he knew what he wanted, but apparently wasn't strong enough to fight for it. He acknowledged that he simply gave up, taking her at her word, and now must accept some of the responsibility for the derailment of their relationship. One thing was true then, and remained steadfast to this day, he wanted her. Now he was planning to take the step again, only this time he would fight if necessary to keep her in his life.

Jack opened the box; the one carat diamond solitaire with three small emeralds down either side encased in a white gold band still sparkled as it did on the day he purchased it. That was the day he considered to be the second happiest day of his life; the first being the occasion when he presented it to her and she accepted his marriage proposal. Unfortunately he never got the opportunity to ask her.

Seeing her and reconnecting again had brought up many memories, both good and bad. He pulled the ring from the box, slipped it on the tip of his pinkie finger, and stared at it as he spun it in circles. He smiled at the possibility of getting a second chance to propose to her. He was ready for marriage and although they had only been back together for a little more than a week, he had loved her for years. Jack knew that Elizabeth loved him, but would she feel that a proposal now was too soon?

He returned the ring to its box then he took a shower before heading to bed. He hoped to catch a few hours of sleep before driving back to Charlottesville.

Jack finally fell asleep at 3:30am, finding it difficult to put his mind to rest. He woke at 5:15am, forty-five minutes ahead of his alarm clock. He sat up and his first thought was of Elizabeth walking out of her bedroom at the cabin in her pajamas, all disheveled, and still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He rushed to get dressed, jumped in his truck, stopped by 7-11 for a BIG cup of coffee and then hit the interstate back to Charlottesville.

* * *

Her alarm clock sounded, Elizabeth woke, took her shower and walked out into the den hoping to find Jack sitting on her sofa. However the room was empty. Elizabeth quickly went about packing up her things, not looking forward to leaving the beautiful mountain, but knowing that her vacation was quickly coming to an end. She had her cabin through tomorrow, but if Jack was agreeable, she'd love to go home and catch the fireworks on the beach. Whatever they chose, she'd be happy just spending time with him.

Since the cabin rental came complete with all necessities, she only needed to bring her clothes. Once her belongings were packed up, Elizabeth sat her bags by the door. She fixed a cup of coffee, grabbed Onyx's leash and they stepped outside. As is usual with Virginia weather, they had encountered several days of snow, only to have the temperatures become unseasonable warm, quickly melting most of the white stuff.

She sat in a rocker on her porch as Onyx sniffed and played in the yard. The sky was blue and the sun was high, warming everything below. "Let's go to the lake, Onyx," Elizabeth called out as she sat her coffee cup on the railing and headed down the steps. They walked out of the yard, down the street and into the woods.

* * *

A short while later Jack pulled into the driveway of Elizabeth's cabin. He was fairly certain that his feet never touched the ground as he seemed to float onto the porch. Even though it had only been hours since he'd seen her last, he couldn't get to her fast enough. He opened the door and found the cabin clear and empty.

Jack turned around to leave and found her bags packed and sitting to the side of the door. "No, no, not this time," he stated as his heart sank, and memories of seven years ago came flooding back. Her Explorer was still in the driveway, so he knew that she hadn't left. Jack ran next door and was advised by Margaret that she'd seen Elizabeth walking into the woods. Jack thanked her for the information and headed for the lake.

* * *

Elizabeth and Onyx walked around the lake to the small dock on the opposite side. They sat on the end as Elizabeth dangled her legs over the edge. She talked, confiding in Onyx as she had for many years.

"Onyx, what do you think of Jack?" She asked as she watched Onyx's tail wag happily. "I kinda like him too," she stated with a smile. "Do you think we could make this a permanent thing, or do you think I'm rushing it?" Onyx continued to dance as Elizabeth lay back on the dock enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.

"ELIZABETH," Jack yelled as he ran toward the dock.

Elizabeth jumped up and she and Onyx headed down the dock toward the shoreline. "What's wrong," she yelled back.

He ran up to her, out of breath as he spoke, "You're leaving…again?"

"Jack, I…"

Jack placed his hands on her arms as if he were keeping her from moving, "Elizabeth, I thought we had worked things out, and you're planning to leave…?"

"Jack, I'm just…"

"No, you aren't leaving us again," He remarked.

"You're right, I'm not…" she replied.

"Because I know that we have…wait, what did you say?" He asked.

"Jack, I don't know what you're talking about, but if this is going to work, you need to trust me. We have to trust each other," her voice was strong, yet tender. She reached her hand up, capturing the side of his face. As she gently stroked his cheek, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. As she pulled away she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." She observed Onyx dancing at Jack's feet, "Why would you think I'm leaving you again?"

Jack released a harsh breath, "I just got back and went to your cabin to find you, but you weren't there."

"Obviously, because I'm here, with Onyx, taking a walk in the beautiful sunshine," she added. "I wasn't there, so why did you jump to conclusions that I was leaving?"

"Your suitcases, they were sitting by the door, like you were leaving," he responded.

Elizabeth took his hand and led him off the deck, "Can we walk?"

Jack said nothing but walked in step with her.

"Jack, it's a simple explanation. I don't like packing to leave; I never have; I never will," she replied. "All I have is my clothes, and I was thinking maybe, if you didn't mind, and didn't have any other plans, that maybe…"

Jack smiled, "Elizabeth you're rambling like you used to when we were teenagers and you wanted to ask me something but you were afraid. Do you want to go home?"

Elizabeth's smile matched his, "I was hoping that we could go to the beach and watch the fireworks tonight. Of course, that is unless you have other plans."

"If you want to go home, we'll go home," he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

* * *

They went back to her cabin and he loaded her bags into her vehicle. They both walked next door to thank Hank and Margaret for their guidance and compassion. Elizabeth and Margaret exchanged contact information as Jack and Hank walked out into the yard.

"Don't be surprised if we contact you to perform our marriage ceremony at some point," Jack stated.

Hank shook his hand, "I'd be honored." He looked back and observed the women enthralled in conversation, "Jack, I know you love Elizabeth but you also need to trust her. I think she knows that she made a mistake before, but remember this; she left because she felt that she would hold you back or risk your safety. Whatever her thinking was at the time, although misguided, she truly felt it was for the right reasons. She loved you enough to let you go. You've found each other again, so cherish it; don't let residual anger, fear or uncertainty guide you."

Jack looked down before glancing back at Elizabeth, "I should have stopped by here a little while ago."

"Why?" Hank asked, his expression showing concern.

"Nothing," Jack stated. "I just jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Hank felt the need to impart some of his wisdom, "Jack, communication and compromise are the key. As long as you and Elizabeth talk, and I mean talk about everything; no subject should be taboo, you can work out any problems between you."

Hank observed that Jack was listening, "Also, it can't always be your way or her way. There has to be a willingness to compromise."

"Are you ready Jack?" Elizabeth called out, not wanting to interrupt their talk.

"We're done sweetheart," he replied as he observed Margaret and Elizabeth begin to approach them.

"Jack, from what I know about Elizabeth, and have observed with you both, I see the love between you, actually you can't miss it. I wish you both the best of luck," he stated.

Jack extended his arm as they again shook hands before saying their goodbyes and heading toward their vehicles.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth drove their respective vehicles down to Jack's cabin, gathered his belongings and headed down I-64 toward the beach. The separated as they reached Virginia Beach; Elizabeth headed to her apartment, and Jack drove to his.

* * *

Elizabeth had enjoyed the cell phone free zone at the cabin, and had actually forgotten to turn it back on. Once she did, her notifications went crazy. Sitting in her parking space she glanced down; message after message was from Carson wondering where she was. Additionally, she had over forty voicemail messages from the same number, Carson's. She started listening to them, as the tone in his voice became angrier with each message.

She gathered her bags and headed for her apartment.

"Hey Elizabeth," her neighbor, Abigail called out. "I didn't think you were coming home until tomorrow. Did you have a nice time visiting with your folks? And Christmas, did Carson propose?"

"I can tell that I have a lot to catch you up on," Elizabeth offered. "The cheat sheet version is this…I didn't go home; I went to the mountains instead. Carson and I broke up, and I met up with my old college sweetheart."

"OK, well we're having wine at my place later. We need to catch up," Abigail demanded.

"Maybe another time. Jack and I are going to the beach to watch the fireworks," Elizabeth remarked.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what happened, but I have to say, I'm glad you sent Carson packing. He is a really good looking guy, but he kind of freaked me out," she offered.

"Freaked you out? Did he do something to you?" Elizabeth asked, quite concerned as she thought back to him grabbing her on the street.

Abigail looked around before returning her eyes to Elizabeth, "I just thought it was peculiar that he would drop you off and sit in his car for hours like he was watching to see if you would leave."

"I never noticed," Elizabeth remarked.

"Well maybe that's because he would move his car to the back part of the lot," she advised.

"Abigail, why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked.

Abigail cocked her head, raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders, "If you will recall I said something to you during the time you were dating Josh, and we got into a bit of an argument. I figured I had better keep my mouth shut."

"With Josh you were telling me that I needed to marry him and move to Chicago. I thought a lot of him, but I didn't love him. Carson's behavior seems to be more in line with stalking, don't you think?" Elizabeth asked as her own senses were now in a heightened state of alert.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have said something. I'll keep my eyes open for you," Abigail offered.

Elizabeth put the key in her door, stepped inside and closed it behind her as she whispered, "Thanks, but no thanks!"

Elizabeth gathered her clothes for the laundry and set them aside. She left her suitcase in the den and sat down on the sofa, waiting to hear from Jack. Her phone buzzed signaling a text…

"U get home OK…?"

"Sure did…U…?"

"Yes…What time tonight? Dinner beforehand…?"

She was texting Jack back when another text came in.

"I miss u. Came home early. Need 2 c u…"

Without reading it and assuming it was from Jack, she continued her answer from the previous message and hit send.

"Love you. Can't wait to c u again. I've missed U…" She pushed send before realizing that the text she just answered was from Carson.

"I missed u 2…Dinner…?" Carson texted.

"Sorry Carson. Was texting some1 else. That wasn't meant 4 u. I apologize…" she replied. Her heart was pounding as another text came through…

"Already n luv w/ some1? Who…?"

"Carson, I said everything I needed 2 say 2 u. Please accept it…"

"I need u Elizabeth…"

"Please stop…"

"Did u spend Christmas w/ him? Did u sleep w/ him?"

"Carson stop. I'm not responding anymore. Leave me alone…"

Elizabeth went on her phone and blocked Carson's number. As she pushed the button effectively shutting off phone contact with Carson, her phone rang…

"Jack…"

"Hey, I've been waiting on you to text me back. Are we doing dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, but I have a problem," she stated as her body began to shake nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he wished he were beside her at that moment.

"It's Carson," She blurted out as she quickly told him of her conversation.

"Gather some of your things, I'm on my way. We'll go to the beach, have dinner and enjoy the fireworks. Then you're coming back to my place," Jack stated, his voice sounding quite demanding.

"Jack, I'll be fine here, but I'd love to have dinner with you and watch the fireworks," she remarked just as firmly as him. "Besides, does your apartment complex allow pets? You know I'm not leaving Onyx," she remarked as if he would have ever thought she would.

"No, but we can sneak her in until I figure out something," he assured her.

"I appreciate the concern, but we'll be fine. Onyx will protect me," she giggled.

"Hopefully better than she did from the goose," he replied. "We'll talk about it when I see you," He stated as he gathered his keys and headed out the door while he continued to have her on the phone.

"Hey Jack, you're back," Rob called out. "Don't forget the party tonight. Bring your new lady."

Jack covered the receiver on the phone, "Thanks for the offer, but I have other plans." Jack returned to the phone, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Elizabeth sat down on her sofa, took a cleansing breath, grabbed her journal out of her bag and attempted to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **Feeling independent, knowing in your heart that you can take care of yourself, it's what we all strive for, and it's what parents hope for. Parents initially find it difficult to allow their children to grow, blossom and spread their wings, saddened when those very same wings allow them to soar, leaving the nest. Although proud at the accomplishments of their grown children, the empty nest brings about many emotions, loneliness being high up on the list.**_

 _ **As infants, we demand that closeness, requiring someone to care for us in all of life's tasks. Once we learn to walk there is no stopping the desire to continue doing things on our own, trying our best to prove that we need no one.**_

 _ **We venture into adulthood, proud of our accomplishments and thankful for the journey that led us toward true independence. However, independence does not mean closing yourself off to others, refusing to allow anyone in. It doesn't mean being so tough that asking for help or feeling vulnerable is viewed as unacceptable.**_

 _ **I want you in my life; to walk beside me, not in front or behind. I want to be there to share your triumphs, and tragedies, knowing that I can always count on you to do the same. I want to be "dependently independent," knowing that I can think, act and do for myself, but that I have you to lean on for support when needed. Truth is, I needed you all those many years ago, and I most definitely need you now."**_

* * *

As she closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag, Jack was at her door, "Elizabeth, it's me."

She ran to the door, opened it wide and jumped into his arms, "I've missed you."

He smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist. He picked her up and carried her inside, closing the door behind him. "What's this about Carson?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now," she stated as she backed Jack up against the door. She placed her hands on either side of his face, and she pressed her lips to his. "I love you Jack. This has been without a doubt the best Christmas of my entire life."

"I'm hoping for the best New Year's," he whispered. "I love you," he boldly stated as he took hold of her hand and led her to the sofa. "We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Are you serious? Did you forget what you told me about your conversation with Carson?" He inquired, realizing that she didn't want to dampen the mood.

Elizabeth stood up and pulled on his arm to get him to follow, "Let's go to the beach. We can talk there."

"I'm serious, Elizabeth. You need to stay with me until I find out more about Carson," Jack was adamant.

She locked her apartment and headed for the parking lot, "I appreciate your concern, Jack, but I refuse to allow him to scare me. If I do then he wins."

Elizabeth and Jack walked into the courtyard, "Hey Abigail. This is my…this is Jack Thornton. Jack this is my neighbor, Abigail Stanton."

"Oh my, Elizabeth. I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare. It's very nice to meet you, Jack," Abigail stated as she shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jack replied.

Elizabeth glanced around at the numerous couples in the courtyard, "We're going to the beach to watch the fireworks. I'll talk with you later."

"Wine at my place tomorrow after work," Abigail advised.

"You got it," Elizabeth agreed.

As they walked to his truck, Jack asked, "Do you not know what to call me?"

"What?" She replied.

"Just now; when you introduced me, you said 'this is my' and then you stopped," he stated as he stood by the passenger side door. "What am I to you?"

"You're my Jack. The man I have loved for a great portion of my life, but to call you my boyfriend seems so juvenile," she replied.

" _Hopefully fiancé will sound better **,"**_ he thought.

* * *

They drove to a lot on Atlantic Avenue, thankful that with all of the traffic and the crowds that they were able to find a parking space. Jack grabbed a sheet and a blanket from his truck and he and Elizabeth made their way toward the beach. Neither of them was hungry, and each of them had things on their mind. It was late afternoon; the sun was disappearing on the horizon; as the lights from the hotels and restaurants along the boardwalk began to cast a glow on the beach. They stopped to watch the waves crashing along the shore.

Jack's arm wrapped tightly around her waist gave her all the security she needed.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back," Jack stated as he ran to the Dip 'n Dots vendor behind them and near the road.

"Here you go…" He stated as he handed her a cup.

"Dip 'n Dots? Mint Chip?" She asked.

"Of course. That's the only flavor you ever ate. If I remember correctly, this is the time of year when you loved it the best," Jack led her to a bench where they sat down to talk.

"Thank you for this, Jack. This is my favorite ice cream. All of the taste, and none of the mess," she remarked.

"Can we talk now?" He asked.

"Yes, as long as you don't tell me what I'm going to do," she remarked.

"I don't intend to tell you what to do, but I am concerned and I want to protect you," he remarked.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned against him, "If you remember, you did teach me how to protect myself."

Jack turned to face her. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up slightly, their lips touching. Her mouth was both cold and warm and he loved the mint chip taste that lingered on her lips. "We have come so far, and I want so much for us. I'm concerned about you; I don't know Carson very well, but he seemed rather domineering."

"How about this, if he bothers me anymore, I'll take you up on your offer to stay at your place. But you know Jack, it's not going to be easy living together and not being together, if you know what I mean," she snickered as she kiddingly bumped him with her shoulder.

"I'm well aware of what you mean but I'll know you're safe," Jack returned his own soft laugh. "Are you ready to go find a spot to watch the fireworks?"

"Sure, any ideas?" She asked.

He took her hand and headed away from the beach.

Although willingly following him, Elizabeth stated, "Jack, I thought we were going to watch from the beach."

"I had something else planned…"

"Jack, I'm sorry. We didn't have to come home," she remarked. "I hope I didn't ruin your night with the change in plans."

"No, it's perfectly fine. I just want us to watch from a special place. Besides, if you're happy, I'm happy," Jack stated as they walked across Atlantic Avenue and continued away from the beach.

Elizabeth continued holding his left hand with her right as her own left hand wrapped through his arm and drew herself closer to his body. The beach strip roads were bumper to bumper as visitors and residents alike were seeking the perfect spot to watch the fireworks. Elizabeth was familiar with the area, but concerned by the fact that they continued to be moving blocks away from the beach, passing the crowds that were heading toward the water.

"Jack this is beautiful. How is it that I've never seen this?" Elizabeth asked as they walked past several houses to a small secluded lake. It was 8:45pm, Jack spread out the sheet on the ground and they took a seat awaiting the fireworks that were scheduled to start at 9pm.

Jack took her hands in his as he moved closer to her. "Are you up for a talk, Elizabeth?"

"I always want to talk to you, Jack. Is something wrong?" She asked.

She was so beautiful in the moonlight and he couldn't resist leaning over and capturing her lips.

"Mmm, this is the kind of talk I could certainly get used to, Jack Thornton," Elizabeth stated. She reached her hand along the side of his face as her fingers slowly swept through his hair. "You are such a good man."

Jack leaned her back on the rumpled up sheet, as his body covered hers. His lips fit hers perfectly as if they were the last piece in a puzzle, finishing the most beautiful of pictures. He drew her more firmly against his body as his mouth pressed down upon hers. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue ran softly along the inside of her bottom lip.

Her body felt warm, even as the sunset dropped the temperatures dramatically. She pulled him into her, wanting him completely. "I want you Jack, right here, right now."

As Jack's fingers attempted to make fast work of the button on her jeans, they were snapped out of their euphoria by the first explosion of fireworks. Although they were far enough away to block out most of the noise, it was impossible to miss the sky as it lit up in different colors. He rolled over as they both sat up, still surprised that they were totally alone.

He reached in his pocket and felt the velvet box as it pressed into his thigh. He knew what he wanted to say but suddenly his throat was dry, much like cotton, and speaking the words felt almost impossible. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, smiling as he watched her childlike excitement at the fireworks exploding high in the sky.

"Oh Jack, It's beautiful," she stated as she lay back on the ground with her hands under her head as she watched the fireworks high above the hotel skyline.

Jack turned to her, the love he felt was evident in his expression, "Yes, beautiful."

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack, surprised to see him staring at her instead of the sky, "What?"

He took a deep breath, but was positive that the air did not reach his lungs. His heart was pounding wildly and he had never been more nervous than he was at that particular moment, "Can we talk?"

"I thought we were," she giggled. Elizabeth immediately sat up, "Jack is something wrong?"

He nervously smiled as his breath rushed out, "No, I'm happier than I've been in a long time…seven years to be exact."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Us…" he replied.

She looked perplexed, "Jack, I think we're both at a good place and unless you are feeling something different, I'm ecstatic that we're…"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips silenced hers.

"Don't ever think that I'm not happy that we're back together. That's actually what I want to talk to you about," he stated as he stood and started pacing back and forth.

"What is it Jack? You aren't with Brooke and I'm no longer with Carson, so we're free to date each other," she stated as she stood and walked to him, taking his hand in hers.

"That's what I want to talk about," Jack replied. "I don't want to date you."

She dropped his hand and backed away, "You don't? Well, I'm really confused then."

Suddenly the complete sky lit up with fireworks drawing Elizabeth's attention behind her. As she turned back, she found Jack still staring, "Jack, what…you're scaring me."

There was a chill in the air but Jack felt warmth spreading throughout his body. He opened his mouth trying desperately to say the words he had been rehearsing since he found Elizabeth at the cabin in the mountains.

"Jack, what's wrong? I…"

"Please Elizabeth, let me get this out," he cut her off before she could continue.

He couldn't help smiling, "Elizabeth, you know I love you, right?"

"Jack, of course I know you love me. I love you too," she quickly replied.

He took her hands in his, "Elizabeth, I'm that kid who met you on the first day of 8th grade and immediately fell madly in love with you. I'm that teenager who pretended to be satisfied being your best friend in high school, trying desperately not to pressure you for more. I'm that young man who thanked God every evening in college when we suddenly found ourselves willing to listen to our feelings, and I can say with all the confidence in the world that I'm the grown man standing before you now who has been waiting his entire life for this very moment."

"Oh Jack," she whispered as she released his hand and wiped the perfect teardrops that slipped down his cheek.

"I have loved you for so long that I don't even know a time when you weren't in my heart," Jack admitted. He closed the distance between them finding it suddenly impossible to resist her perfectly pouty lips. He leaned back slightly, resting his forehead on hers, "You're perfect…"

She leaned back slightly, her deep blue eyes gazing into his and she smiled, "I'm not perfect, Jack."

"You're perfect for me," he stated before hungrily claiming her lips.

He continued, "Elizabeth, seven years ago I had everything planned out, and my hopes for the future rested in the answer to a very important question." He reached his hand up to her cheek, stroking her skin tenderly. "I didn't get a chance then, and I'm not letting any time go by now…" Jack was concerned that she would shy away from the suddenness, "I know we've only been back together for a little more than a week, but it's not like we just met. We've known each other forever…"

Elizabeth felt her tears flowing freely, "Please Jack just ask me…"

Jack stepped back, reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. He opened the ring box and presented it to Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth's hand flew to cover her mouth as she observed a large diamond solitaire in a white gold setting with three emeralds going down either side.

He took a deep breath, "Elizabeth, I need you to know that seven years ago I wanted to marry you. Right here, right now I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I still want to marry you," he asked.

For the first time since she had met Jack all those many years ago, she sensed how vulnerable he was; down on one knee, emotions spilling out for her to take in or trample on.

" _I love him so much. I want to say 'Yes' but isn't it too soon to take such a leap?"_ She thought; her mind hadn't been this rattled since she broke up with him seven years ago.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" his voice wavered.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled. Before she could answer, Jack blurted out…

"I'm not getting up from here until you say 'Yes.'"

"Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you," She screamed, her excitement barely audible over the fireworks finale behind them in the distance.

* * *

Unfortunately the area was empty; no means of documenting this beautiful expression of love. For Jack and Elizabeth they knew that this moment would forever remain a vivid memory. They each realized that they would simply need to close their eyes to return to the excitement of standing by the lake as the fireworks lit up the entire sky behind them.

Jack stood, slipped the ring on her finger, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him as he picked her up and spun her in circles. He returned her feet to the stability of the ground. Her smile was broad and bright and her body welcomed him as he traced his fingers along the side of her face, down her neck and across her shoulder blade.

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Her lips pressed against his ear as she whispered, "I never stopped loving you Jack. I hope you know that!"

He drew back slightly; his eyes were drawn to her as she gently ran her teeth across her bottom lip, unaware of the desire this simple movement stirred up in him. Her lips were soft, pillow-like and he wanted nothing more than to fall into them. He reached his hand up cupping the back of her head as his other hand swept around resting on the small of her back. He drew her so close that not even a whisper could have found a space between them. Their lips met in a fiery connection; bodies trusting; tongues venturing, and hearts and souls bonding. The sweet taste of mint chip ice cream remained on her lips as his tongue gently swept them, knowing that forever more this flavor would always be held as a favorite of his.

Elizabeth wanted to be so close to him; if possible she would slip inside and wrap him around her forever. She never thought as she drove to Charlottesville before Christmas that her life would have taken such a dramatically wonderful turn.

Jack's mind was clouded by thoughts of making love to her. However, if truth be told, from the day he first met her, he had always dreamed of making love to her. He had never felt this much desire or longed for any other woman, as he did for her. But knowing how she felt, he would do his best not to rush her, and would wait until their wedding night. _**"Come on wedding night!"**_

* * *

As the fireworks came to an end and the crowds began returning to their vehicles, they were quickly no longer alone. Jack grabbed the sheet and blanket, took Elizabeth's hand and they again walked against the masses, but this time toward the water.

They stopped off at the Icehouse Restaurant for a late dinner. Neither one was really hungry for anything but each other. They remained at the restaurant and joined in as the countdown to the New Year was quite audible. They toasted their love with champagne and promises that they knew they would always keep.

* * *

Jack drove Elizabeth home, walked her into her building and saw her safely to her apartment. She unlocked the door and turned to say good night to Jack.

"It's time to get back to work, I guess," she remarked.

"This has been the best Christmas and New Year; I love you," he stated as he reached up and picked a fallen eyelash from her cheek. "Close your eyes and make a wish."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, took a soft breath and blew the eyelash from his fingers. Before she could open her eyes again, Jack had her body pressed up against the frame of the door, kissing her lips soundly. "WOW, that wish came true quickly," she giggled.

Jack backed away slightly only to step forward again, capturing her lips with the passion that each one felt but were afraid to act upon.

Elizabeth turned the knob as the apartment door opened. She tilted her head toward the door, "Would you like to come inside?"

Jack closed his eyes and released a discouraged breath, "More than you know, but we're going to do this right."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Are you sure?"

Jack took her left hand in his; brought it up to his lips and kissed the finger which held the symbol of their future. "Elizabeth, I love you enough to wait for you," he stated.

"Jack, we're going to have to make arrangements to go to Boston to see our parents. After that we can go to a Justice of the Peace as far as I'm concerned," she stated.

"No Justice of the Peace, but what about Hank?" Jack asked.

"That is a wonderful idea. I'm sure he'd be happy to do the ceremony," Elizabeth was thinking out loud.

"Elizabeth, he would have married us before we left Charlottesville today," Jack advised her.

"It's a shame you didn't propose before tonight?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you'd be sleeping here with me tonight," she smiled, and kissed his lips gently before closing her door.

Each one leaned up against the door, thinking about how their lives were about to change, and praying for a short engagement.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped away from the door and found Onyx at her feet, her tail was wagging and her eyes were bright. "You know, don't you girl?" Elizabeth squatted down, showed her the beautiful ring and wrapped her arms around Onyx, "You were right girl. He's a keeper!"

Elizabeth carried her suitcase to her bedroom, and unpacked before changing into her pajamas. She pulled her journal from her bag and held it to her chest. She sat on her bed, flipped through the ever increasing number of entries until she reached the first bank page. She inhaled deeply and smiled before putting her pen to the paper…

" _ **For the past seven years, on this exact date, I have accepted my path and expressed my resolutions. Each year I have resolved to move forward in my career and relationships. In doing so, I have attempted to put past experiences, plans and decisions behind me, hoping beyond hope that magically true happiness would appear. With full intent of keeping these resolutions, they were quickly broken without sadness or regret, always leaving myself with the opportunity to return home and to what I truly knew was meant to be.**_

 _ **So now we have another New Year. It's another chance for new beginnings, new hope, new choices, and new dreams, all while releasing the anger, fear, disappointment and doubt of the past. It's a time to remove that box that was safely tucked away on the closet shelf and remember what brought us together, cherishing it always. It's also a time to reflect on what went wrong, realizing that it takes two to make or break a relationship. I can only be responsible for my contribution, and as I offer you my all, I now know in my heart that I am truly home!"**_

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- Paranoid or Protective

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 10- Paranoid or Protective**

Elizabeth woke the next morning, excited to return to school and begin this new chapter in her life. She put her hands down on the bathroom counter as she waited for the water running into the sink to warm. She glanced down at her hand and seeing the beautiful piece of jewelry on her left ring finger, she couldn't have wiped the smile from her face if she'd tried.

From the time she was a little girl, she had dreamed of a big elaborate wedding with all of her girlfriends dressed in beautiful gowns, the groomsmen in tuxedos, gorgeous flowers and multiple tables covered with delicious food and decadent desserts.

However, all she could think of now was standing barefoot in the sand as the sun set, before a Justice of the Peace, promising to love, honor and cherish this man she has wanted for a majority of her life.

She washed her face and brushed out her hair before returned to her bedroom to get ready for school.

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed, pulled her journal from her bag, flipped through an ever increasing number of entries before finding a blank page. She clicked her pen into working order and began to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **Life as I have known it no longer exists. The sadness has been replaced by great joy; the anger has been tempered by acceptance, and the guilt has been soothed by forgiveness. "**_

As she was writing, her phone chimed, signifying a text…

"Good morning beautiful…" Jack's words in print were like music to her ears.

"Good morning handsome…"

"Just wanted 2 tell u that I'm thinking of u, I luv u…"

"I luv u 2…"

"Wanna go 2 Boston this wkend 2 tell every1…?"

"Luv 2 but I am going to Florida for a dog show. Leaving Thursday…"

"WHAT…?"

"Please don't yell at me…"

Her phone suddenly rang…

"Why didn't you say anything?" He snapped before she even said "Hello."

"I'm sorry Jack. I registered for the show weeks ago, and I have people depending on me to show for them or I would cancel," she explained

"I don't expect you to cancel. I know how important the dog shows are to you. It's just that I worry about you," his voice softened and his concern bled through. "Where are you staying? I'll go with you and I can just make a separate hotel reservation."

"Jack, I'd love that but my Explorer is going to be packed to the gills. I guess you could ride on the roof rack," she quipped, trying to lighten the situation.

"That's not funny," he stated.

"Jack, I'll be fine, and I'll be back by Monday."

"I wish I'd known. I don't like being apart from you," he remarked. "I'm heading into the office; I'll talk to you later."

Although she couldn't see him, she could sense his disappointment, "I'm sorry Jack. I love you," she quickly interjected.

"I know," he stated before the call disconnected.

" _ **I know? I KNOW? What kind of response is I know?"**_ She asked herself.

She dropped her phone on the bed and headed for her closet. While standing inside picking out her clothes for the day, she heard her phone chime. She assumed that it was a text from Jack.

She couldn't help but be a bit angry at how he had ended their call. It wasn't her fault that she had plans for the weekend and couldn't take him. Against her better judgment, she rushed to the bed to read his text…

"I'm sorry. I luv u 2…Dinner 2nite…?" He asked.

Her bright smile lit up her otherwise dimply lit room, "Dinner- yes, I'll cook…"

"Really…?"

"Don't be a smart a_ _. I did cook spaghetti for you at the cabin. U r still alive…"

"JK…do u need me 2 bring anything…?"

"No, weather is supposed 2 B nice. Want 2 cook out in courtyard…?"

"Sounds great. I'll get a bottle of wine. Gotta go, luv u…"

"I love u 2…"

She went back to her closet thinking how silly they both were to get upset over something so trivial. She grabbed her clothes and shoes, dressed and headed for work.

* * *

"Hey, how was your vacation?" Anthony asked as he walked down the hall and stepped into Jack's office.

"Best vacation I've had in many years. I'm engaged," he stated with the dimply grin that all the women in the office loved to see.

"Congratulations. Darcie and I will have you and Brooke over for dinner soon to celebrate," he responded as he turned to head back out the door.

"It's not Brooke," Jack remarked causing Anthony to stop in his tracks and spin on his heels.

Anthony stepped back into the office and closed the door, "Jack, what's going on?"

"Do you remember just before I left and I was asking you about the girl you stopped to help?" Jack asked.

"Yes, her name was Elizabeth, right?" he replied.

"Yes, Elizabeth was my college sweetheart. We broke up seven years ago, and well, it was for stupid reasons," Jack attempted to explain. "Anyway, I found her over the holidays, and I proposed on New Year's Eve."

"WOW, you certainly don't waste any time. But what about Brooke?" Anthony asked.

"I care about Brooke, but I would never have asked her to marry me. I've been in love with Elizabeth for almost half of my life. Anyway, Brooke accepted a job in New York, so she's moving," Jack filled him in.

Anthony stood and approached Jack's desk. He extended his arm to shake Jack's hand, "Congratulations Jack. She's beautiful and seems so sweet. You need to watch that other guy though. He concerned me."

Jack released a harsh breath, "I need to check him out. He concerns me too, and Elizabeth can be so stubborn at times."

"Well the offer for dinner with Darcie and me still stands," Anthony remarked before heading for the door. He turned back toward Jack and stated, "I have to say, you do look really happy."

"I am," Jack agreed. "I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. You're a good guy; you deserve it," Anthony stated as he left Jack's office.

* * *

Elizabeth went about her day with a smile on her face. She didn't intentionally parade her ring clad finger in the faces of her co-workers, but didn't try to hide it either.

As she walked her class into the lunchroom, several of the teachers gathered around her…

"Carson proposed?"

"Let me see that ring."

"I'm so happy for you and Carson."

The congratulations kept coming, and although she attempted to get a word in edgewise, the women were just as quickly gone, attending to their own students before Elizabeth could set them straight.

She returned to her room following lunch to find a beautifully wrapped box on her desk. As her students left for Art class, she sat at her desk and opened the box. She smiled as she pulled out a beautiful heart shaped pendant on a silver chain. The attached card simply read, "You are my heart…I Love you completely."

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Immediately her mind took her back to Jack on bended knee proposing to her. She held the necklace to her chest as she inhaled deeply and released a thankful breath.

Elizabeth clasped the necklace around her neck before reaching for her phone and sending Jack a text…

"TY 4 the beautiful necklace. I love it and I love u…"

She immediately sent a second text, "I'm getting meat to cookout. U want pork, chicken or steak…?"

Jack's phone sat on his desk unattended. He was in a meeting and intentionally left it behind. He returned an hour later and checked for messages. Seeing her text, her responded…

"I'd like steak, but will go for whatever is easiest for u…"

"OK. I'll run by the store. See u later. Luv u…"

"Luv u 2…"

* * *

Elizabeth finished up at school and walked the hallway, hoping to see some of her co-workers to set them straight about Carson. She was surprised to feel so alone, finding the building to have cleared out faster than dismissal before a holiday.

She ran by the store and picked up fixings for a salad, potatoes, an ice cream cake, (his favorite), a T-bone steak for Jack and a package of pork chops for her and Onyx.

She rushed home, put the meat in pans to marinate and threw the ice cream cake in the freezer. She decided to take Onyx for a run on the beach before Jack arrived. An hour and a half later, she and Onyx walked through the courtyard and found Jack sitting alone at a picnic table. He was dressed in a navy blue suit with a white shirt. His tie was a solid color, a slightly lighter hue, and her breath caught in her throat as he glanced up, catching her gaze.

"I'm sorry, have you been waiting long?" She asked as she ran to him with open arms.

He wrapped his arms around her, "No, maybe fifteen minutes or so. How is my beautiful fiancé today?"

"I'm doing great. Are you hungry now?" She asked, as his lips covered hers.

As they separated she added, "That's not exactly what I meant, but actually you're idea is better…"

Jack took her hand and they headed for her apartment.

"Are you hungry…for steak, I mean?" She asked.

He laughed, "I'd rather have you, but steak is good too."

She put the potatoes in the oven, and grabbed the marinated meats from her refrigerator. She reached up into the cabinet for two wine glasses when she felt his arms around her waist.

"Let's try this again," he stated as he spun her around, picked her up and sat her on the counter.

She giggled, "No water in the sink this time."

Her legs separated as he moved his body between them. His arms around her waist pulled her closer as she tilted her head to the side, giving him free access to the soft skin on her neck.

His lips trailed down her neck and onto her shoulder. As his tongue gently ran along her collarbone, he traced the line of her necklace, taking his hand and pulling it away from her body so he could see it more clearly.

"This is beautiful," He stated.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"That's silver, right? When did you start wearing silver? I thought you preferred white gold," he commented.

"Jack, you know where it came from," she remarked. "And I love it."

"Elizabeth, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't get that for you," he was adamant. "How long have you had it?"

"Jack, I came back from lunch today and there was a box on my desk with a note," she remarked. "Wait, the note is in my bag," she stated as she hopped down from the counter and headed for the sofa. She looked in her bag and pulled out the note, "Here…" she handed him the note. "I texted you earlier thanking you for it."

"You are my heart," Jack read the words on the card. "Did someone deliver it to your room?"

"I don't know. I guess they did. I wasn't in there," she reminded him.

"Elizabeth, the security at your school is lacking if Carson was able to slip in and put this on your desk and leave undetected," Jack walked around her apartment, looking out her windows for any suspicious activity.

"Wait, you seriously didn't get this for me? Get it off …Get it off, please get it off me," Elizabeth had her hands on the necklace, pulling and tugging trying to get clasp undone.

"I'll get it, calm down," he stated as he quickly unhooked the clasp and removed it from her neck.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa, her body shivered slightly at the thought of Carson handling the necklace which eventually ended up on her skin. It almost felt as if he had been touching her.

Elizabeth followed him back to her bedroom where he immediately went about locking her windows. "Jack, I'm not on the ground floor. No one is coming in through a window."

Jack's expression went from surprise that Carson could get in and out of the school so easily, to concern for Elizabeth's safety. He quickly moved from concern to anger, partly at her for not taking her safety seriously enough.

"Elizabeth, please humor me. If he wants in, he'll find a way," Jack argued. "You need to come back and stay with me."

"Jack, I'm sorry but I can't leave Onyx here. We'll be careful, I promise. Now let's go down to the courtyard, drink some wine, cookout and enjoy this beautifully unseasonable weather," she stated, trying not to let him see how nervous she actually was.

Jack pulled the bottle of wine from the refrigerator, opened it, grabbed the plate with the meats and they headed for the door. "This conversation isn't over; I hope you know that," Jack stated.

Elizabeth pulled the door closed, showing Jack that she locked the deadbolt. "Jack, I know you're worried and I appreciate that, but I've known Carson for awhile," she attempted to ease his concern.

Elizabeth continued, "Sure it freaks me out that he hasn't taken my 'No' for an answer, but he isn't violent."

* * *

The hallway was buzzing with residents coming and going so they quietly walked to the courtyard.

Onyx tagged along and Elizabeth released her in the pet area where she played with Sophie, the Viszla, and Sampson, the Great Dane.

Jack started the grill, opened the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. He walked over to the pet area, took her hand and led her to the picnic table, "Sit here and talk with me."

She could see the worry in his eyes, "Jack, he's just trying to make me question my decision to leave him. I don't think he would hurt me."

Jack took a deep breath, shook his head and exhaled harshly, "Maybe it's the line of work I'm in, but I don't trust people."

She looked up, her brow furrowed, "You don't trust anyone? Does that include me?"

Jack grinned, "You're trying to turn around this conversation. Of course that doesn't include you." Jack walked over and stirred up the coals before placing the steak and pork chops on the grill. "Elizabeth, sometimes when people don't get what they want, they snap. I don't know enough about him to make a judgment."

Jack drank from his glass before setting it back on the table, "When you broke up with Carson before, how did he react?"

"He called me several times a day, and he did show up at one of my dog shows," she stated as she thought back to last summer. "We just fell back into dating after awhile, but he wasn't violent, bossy maybe, but not violent."

Jack walked over to flip the meat on the grill, "I just want to make certain that things don't escalate. That's why I think you need to stay with me."

"NO, Jack I can't," she yelled before realizing her tone. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you're just worried about me, and I appreciate that."

She continued, "I know you're just looking out for me, but no, I won't leave my apartment. I do appreciate your concern and I love you so much for it, but as soon as I show him I'm weak, he's won. I promise, I'll be careful," she hopped down from the picnic table, and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, I forgot the seasoning. I'll be right back."

As she turned to walk away, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He cradled her face in his hands, "Elizabeth, I love you with every breath in my body, and I'm telling you that we have to be careful of him. Please listen to me."

"Jack, I promise to be careful, but I refuse to give up living my life. He isn't going to keep me from doing things I love because I'm afraid of him," she remarked.

"So you are afraid? At least that's healthy," he acknowledged.

* * *

Elizabeth headed for her apartment, "Please keep an eye on Onyx. I'll be right back," she advised. "Do you need anything else?"

"Do you want to eat out here?" He asked.

She looked around at all the couples, "No, there's too much stuff to bring outside."

"OK, then if you want to eat inside, I just need the seasoning. You may want to hurry up though. They're almost ready," he suggested.

Jack barely had time to finish his glass of wine before Elizabeth returned with the seasoning bottle.

"Mmm, they smell so good," she stated as she glanced over and saw the three dogs standing by the fence with their noses in the air and drool seeping from their lips. "Pete…Kathy, is it okay if Onyx shares her pork chop with Sampson and Sophie?" Elizabeth asked.

Both Pete and Kathy gave their permission, and their respective dogs happily agreed. Onyx on the other hand appeared disgruntled.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked.

"She never learned the joy of sharing with others. Oh, she'll share toys. Food, not so much!" Elizabeth explained.

"Onyx, I'll give you some of my steak," a statement that turned Onyx's gloomy demeanor back to one of mouth drooling excitement.

"You don't need to bribe her. She already likes you," she laughed, trying to lighten the somber mood. "I'm going back inside to get the salad and potatoes," she stated as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked.

"It's a beautiful evening, and with the soft courtyard lights, it's almost like eating by candlelight," she replied.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth returned with the potatoes, salad, steak sauce and two slices of the ice cream cake in a small cooler.

Elizabeth cut up Onyx's pork chop and split it three ways. She could tell that Onyx was disappointed when she saw some of her food heading in the direction of her friends. They, on the other hand were quite excited.

Jack and Elizabeth sat across from each other. When not eating, they held hands and discussed their plans for the future. They talked about their trip back to Boston to talk with their families.

"Jack, I certainly didn't know any of this was going to happen when I registered for the dog show. Since I can't go home until next week, maybe we should just call our parents and tell them?" She suggested.

"You're probably right. I know my family is going to be ecstatic. My mom always loved you, but if they hear it from someone else, it will hurt them," Jack responded.

"You're right, it needs to be done soon," she agreed. "Maybe tonight after things settle down, you can call your folks and I'll call mine," she stated as she took a bite of her pork chop… "Mmm, that's good."

"So you are leaving for Florida on Thursday?" He asked.

"Yes, and depending on when I finish on Sunday, I'll either head on back or wait till Monday to leave. Either way I'm off on Monday," she explained.

Jack looked off in the distance before returning his eyes to her, "Since you're going to be gone, I may just go visit my family anyway. I haven't been home in a while, and I'd love to tell them in person," he stated. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure Jack, I think it's wonderful if you can get home for the weekend. Please tell your mom that I look forward to getting up there real soon to see her," Elizabeth stated as she finished the last bit of her meal, saving the remaining scraps for Onyx.

Jack and Elizabeth were talking, paying little attention to those around them. Suddenly they heard music, looked up and saw several couples dancing on the basketball court.

"May I have this dance," Jack asked as he stood before her and held out his hand.

She gladly accepted and they walked hand in hand toward the music. He put his arms around her waist as she worked her hands across his shoulders and around his neck. She rested her head on his chest feeling safe and secure as he wrapped her lovingly in his arms. He inhaled deeply as the lavender vanilla scent of her hair filled his senses. He knew in his heart that he would never allow anything to happen to her.

Elizabeth leaned back slightly, glanced upward and met his eyes. It was just the two of them; they no longer heard music; they suddenly saw no other couples as they stood in the moonlight, and neither one felt the cold front as it swept through quickly dropping the temperature dramatically.

He only saw her as his hand on her cheek gently brushed across her smooth skin. She was aware of no one but him as her fingers ran through the hair on the nape of his neck. Their eyes were cast upon each other, never drifting, never wavering. His lips covered hers as their bodies touched and the warmth spread throughout, swallowing them in the moment.

Her lips were very inviting, soft and plump. He leaned in taking them at her invitation. Her mouth was warm and cool at the same time, as the taste of the strawberries in the ice cream cake lingered.

* * *

Suddenly Jack broke away, leaving her surprised, confused and definitely wanting more.

Although he continued to hold her, his attention was elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She asked.

"Shh," he took her hand and led her back to the table. "I feel like we're being watched.

"There are several other couples here; it's probably one of them," she remarked as her hands ran up and down his arms trying to gain back his attention.

Jack was now in protection mode as he gathered their things and took her hand before heading back to her apartment.

Once inside the apartment Elizabeth's disappointment became easily discernible, "Jack, what did this job of yours do to you? You're paranoid."

"No Elizabeth, I'm alert, there's a difference, and whether you believe it or not, Carson is a threat to you and us," Jack stated as he pulled out his phone and made a call…

"Hey Simon, are you on patrol tonight?" He asked, listening for a response.

"Do you still handle the area around Chase Arbor Apartments?" Jack inquired.

He listened for a response, then continued, "I have a favor to ask; my fiancé is being stalked. I'm afraid to leave her and I can't talk her in to staying with me…"

Jack listened, and then turned away from Elizabeth, "No, it isn't Brooke. Her name is Elizabeth, and I'm not just trying to get her into my bed. Be serious."

Jack turned back toward Elizabeth, continuing to listen before finishing their conversation, "Okay, thanks I appreciate that."

"Okay, it's set. Simon will spend some extra time in this area. If you aren't coming to my place, at least there will be someone keeping an eye on things," he stated.

Jack sat on the sofa while Elizabeth took care of their dinner dishes. She fixed Onyx a plate of the leftovers, "Don't tell anyone I gave you this."

She walked back out to the sofa, poured two fresh glasses of wine and sat down beside Jack. She found him to be quite pensive. In fact, he hadn't even acknowledged that she had reentered the room.

"Ahem…" Elizabeth cleared her throat, attempting to return his attention back to her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you need some help in the kitchen?" He asked.

"No, everything is cleaned up and put away," she stated as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Jack…"

"Uh-huh," he responded as his lips pressed against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she lowered her head. "I'm sorry about everything."

He turned to face her, lifting her chin slightly with his finger, "What are you talking about?"

"If Carson is dangerous, I've drawn you in and I'm sorry," she replied.

He smirked, "Elizabeth, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I'm worried about you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, "I'd do whatever I need to do to protect you too."

They sat quietly watching a Hallmark movie on TV, as they held hands, his fingers gently rubbing the skin on her arm...

"Do you ever think that our life is like a Hallmark movie? I mean, the stars always have so much love for each other," she commented.

"I hope not," he replied.

"Why? They're all so romantic," she quickly responded.

"Yes, but have you noticed that they never get to sleep together?" He asked.

"Is that all that men think about?" she leaned back and looked deep into his eyes.

Jack released a frustrated breath, "I have to be honest; I think about it whenever I'm with you," he laughed, "And most of the time when I'm not with you."

"You're silly," she giggled as she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"But I'm honest," he whispered.

Jack looked over at the clock and realized that it was after 11pm and both of them had to work the next day. She walked him to the door…

"This is something else I think about," he stated as he pressed her against the wall beside the door.

Elizabeth felt the weight of his body up against hers as he held her firmly in place. His hands ran down her arms interlocking their fingers as his lips pressed firmly against hers. Her lips opened slightly as she welcomed him. His tongue moved tenderly along the inside of her lips sending electric waves of warmth throughout her body.

He whispered in her ear, "I have to leave now, or I'm not leaving at all." Jack opened the door, leaving her body against the wall, eyes closed, breathing rapidly, and obviously wanting more.

Jack closed the door behind him, and he waited. After a minute he opened the door again and found her still up against the wall. "Elizabeth, you need to lock the door behind me."

She turned to face him, and it took all of his willpower to leave her. As he closed the door a second time, he heard the deadbolt engage, and he felt that she was somewhat secure for the night.

* * *

Jack walked out into the parking lot, well aware of his surroundings and perusing the area for any sign of Carson. As he reached his truck he observed a Virginia Beach police car entering the complex. He stood at the back of his truck as the car approached.

"Hey Simon, I appreciate you slipping in here. I'm really worried about this guy," Jack stated as he approached the driver's side window.

"I owe you man; anything for you. After all, if it wasn't for you, I'd have taken that bullet in the chest and I may not be here right now," Simon replied.

"Hey, we were partners. That's what you do," Jack remarked.

"I know, but some people wouldn't have taken the bullet themselves to protect their partner," Simon replied. "I owe you man, and anything I can do to help, just ask!"

"Hey, are you happier working as a police officer? I mean, do you miss the FBI?" Jack asked.

"I have to say I miss the excitement at times. Miami was a blast, and meeting you there just made everything better, but I am happy where I am. So, I thought you were dating Brooke," Simon inquired.

"Do you remember me telling you about my college…"

"Elizabeth…that's the Elizabeth? WOW, we really do need to catch up?" Simon put his car in park and stepped outside to shake Jack's hand and do the masculine hug.

"Yes, that's her," Jack remarked with a smile. His facial expression suddenly changed, "Getting back to the subject; I'm worried about this guy she was dating. He doesn't seem to want to let her go. She's stubborn, as always, and I just feel better knowing that someone is keeping an eye on her at night when I can't."

"Why won't she stay with you?" Simon asked. "Don't tell me that you've lost your touch."

"Stop it. You know I was never a player," Jack replied quickly.

"True the ladies were falling all over you, and I used to wonder why you couldn't care less." Simon laughed, "I even thought at one point that you must be gay. Not that there's anything wrong with it; I was just trying to get the girls, and you wanted nothing to do with them."

Jack laughed at the thought, "No, I'm far from gay, but I had already found the girl I wanted. She just didn't want me."

"But now she does, so congratulations," Simon interjected.

"Thanks, I'm the happiest I have been in years," Jack replied. "If I could just get rid of Carson, everything would be perfect."

"Jack you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking…" Simon stepped back slightly.

"What? Oh no, I'd never do that, but I will do what I need to do to protect her," Jack admitted.

"So why won't she stay with you?" Simon asked.

"She has a dog, and my apartment doesn't allow them. She won't leave her, and I really wouldn't expect her to," he stated. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I'll keep an eye on things. Hey, let's get together sometime soon, okay?" Simon suggested.

"Sounds great," Jack agreed. "Hey, call me if you notice anything. I don't care what time; I want to know about it."

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on things, and on her," Simon assured him.

* * *

Jack got into his truck and headed home. Once inside his apartment he sat on the sofa, pulled out his phone and sent her a text…

"I love u…"

A few moments later she responded…

"I love u 2…"

"Sweet dreams…" he smiled as he pressed "send."

"About u and I always do…"

* * *

Elizabeth slipped into bed, pulled out her journal and began to express her feelings on paper…

" _ **We can't always have what we want. Disappointing, yes, but life is full of disappointments. People are different, and you cannot force your feelings upon them. In doing so, you control them through fear, not love.**_

 _ **I am sorry that you have been hurt and that I was inadvertently the cause. It was certainly not my desire to do so. I have spoken what's in my heart and I cannot give to you something that belongs to someone else. He has held my heart for nearly half of my lifetime and I will forever be his.**_

 _ **Please understand that although we had some good times, they were also tempered by my undeniable feelings for another. I never meant to mislead you, but still I must accept responsibility for my unintentional deception. That being said, it is now your turn to deal with your own feelings, realizing that this relationship would never survive amid my desire for another.**_

 _ **As difficult as it may be, it is now time to move on. We are only responsible for our own feelings and how honestly we present them to others. We cannot and should not attempt to control someone, as a relationship based on lies and forced feelings is not healthy and provides no emotional satisfaction."**_

* * *

Several days passed, Jack and Elizabeth continued as usual with work and meeting up in the evening for dinner and quiet time snuggling on the sofa. Jack was concerned because Elizabeth was scheduled to leave early in the morning without him. The only bright spot was that she would also be far away from Carson.

* * *

Jack woke early the next morning and checked his clock. It was 4:30am and he had another two hours before he had to leave for work, but he couldn't sleep any longer. He pulled out his phone and sent Elizabeth a text…

"Are you on the road yet…?"

"Yes, already in NC. Left earlier than planned…"

"Please b careful and keep in touch. Wait, r u driving? No texting and driving…"

"No, stopped at rest area. I'm good…"

"OK, love u, drive safe…"

"Love u 2…"

* * *

Three hours later, Elizabeth stopped near the South Carolina line at a Starbucks for a strong cup of coffee, a decadent piece of cinnamon apple cake, and a biscuit for Onyx. She sat in the parking lot and called Jack…

"Hi sweetheart. Where are you now?" He asked.

"I'm in South Carolina. I just stopped for a cup of coffee and some breakfast. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I had to leave," she began.

He could tell that she was tearing up, "What's wrong?"

"Jack, I love dog shows…"

"I know that," he agreed.

"I just don't want to be here right now. I have missed you for seven years, and I want to be home," she broke down slightly trying desperately to hide her emotions. "I have to get back on the road. I love you," she stated as she disconnected the call. She was afraid to remain on the line longer, because hearing his voice made her insides hurt.

Jack was concerned that his initial dissatisfaction in her going out of town may have had an impact on her feelings about the trip. He dialed her number again and waited. Finally on the fourth ring she answered.

"Elizabeth, I have my phone, so when you want to talk, call me. I love you so much. Do you remember how good our reunion was at the cabin?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," was the only response she could muster.

"This time it will be even better. I'll see you Monday, but I'm here whenever you need me," he assured her.

* * *

Three hours later, Elizabeth was driving through Georgia. She turned the radio up and sang to her favorite songs to help keep her awake. The next song, Writing's on the Wall by Sam Smith, was somewhat somber but very honest. She wanted to change the station, but couldn't; she had to listen as the words were so true…

" _ **I've been here before  
But always hit the floor  
I've spent a lifetime running  
And I always get away  
But with you I'm feeling something  
That makes me want to stay  
**_

 _ **I'm prepared for this  
I never shoot to miss  
But I feel like a storm is coming  
If I'm gonna make it through the day  
Then there's no more use in running  
This is something I gotta face  
**_

 _ **If I risk it all  
Could you break my fall?**_

 _ **How do I live? How do I breathe?  
When you're not here I'm suffocating  
I want to feel love, run through my blood  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
For you I have to risk it all  
'Cause the writing's on the wall  
**_

 _ **A million shards of glass  
That haunt me from my past  
As the stars begin to gather  
And the light begins to fade  
When all hope begins to shatter  
Know that I won't be afraid  
**_

 _ **If I risk it all  
Could you break my fall?**_

 _ **How do I live? How do I breathe?  
When you're not here I'm suffocating  
I want to feel love, run through my blood  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
For you I have to risk it all  
'Cause the writing's on the wall"**_

* * *

Four hours later, Elizabeth pulled into the show site. The first thing she did was call Jack…

She allowed the phone to ring and ring before sitting through his answering machine message…

"Jack, we're here. I'm staying at the Red Roof Inn on International Parkway. I'll call you later. Oh, and thanks for picking up your phone when I called. Glad it wasn't important," she commented, actually meaning it as a joke and hoping he would take it as such.

* * *

She stuck her phone in her bag and headed into the facility. It was loud and there were already a large number of people setting up their sites. It took her several trips around the facility to find a good spot that wasn't too far from the rings. She found a place in between the rings for Golden Retrievers/Labs and many of the toy breeds. She set up her crates and grooming table and walked around enjoying the company of many of her friends that she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"What's that on your hand," Lisa yelled, as the girls standing around grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "You're engaged. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Lisa, you may remember him…"

"The guy from college?" Lisa blurted out.

Elizabeth couldn't contain her smile, "Yes, his name is Jack…Jack Thornton."

"OMG, he's gorgeous, but I thought you guys broke up?" Lisa asked.

"When are you getting married?" Beth asked.

"We did, and I'd be married now if it were up to me," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, is he dragging his feet? You know, I think they get the ring on your finger and expect you to start acting like a married couple, if you know what I mean," Rachel replied.

"Um, no…what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Rachel responded, "Well, you know, you're wearing their ring, and now you belong to them. It's a way to get you into bed."

"Are you serious? You must be dating the wrong guys, because Jack is so far from that…totally polar opposites," Elizabeth remarked.

Lisa leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell me that you're still a vir…"

"Shh, you don't need to announce it to all of Orlando," Elizabeth barked back.

Lisa pulled Elizabeth's arm and they stepped back from the group. "Hey, I remember how serious you were about that, and I admire you. Jack must truly be a good guy to wait for you. Congratulations, will he be here this weekend?"

"No, he's flying to Boston to tell his parents that we're engaged," Elizabeth stated.

They turned back to the group who was now making their dinner plans. Lisa stated, "You broke up but got back together? When?"

"On Christmas Eve at a cabin in Charlottesville. It was the best Christmas ever," Elizabeth smiled thinking back to that magical night.

"So when did you get engaged?" She asked.

"New Year's Eve," Elizabeth replied.

"WOW, that's fast," Rachel remarked.

"No, it may seem that way, but I've loved him since I was fourteen years old," Elizabeth explained.

* * *

After dinner with a group of professional handlers, Elizabeth and Onyx headed to the hotel to check in and relax. The only dog she was personally responsible for was Onyx, as all of the others she was showing were considered to be ringside pickups.

She pulled out her phone and realized that she had a message from Jack…

" _ **I'm calling you back. Now who isn't answering their phone? Please call me back…"**_

She punched out a text to Jack…

"Didn't want to bother you, but I'm here at the hotel…"

"U r never a bother. I miss u. Sorry was n a mtg earlier when u called…"

"I miss u 2 and that's OK. I was JK…"

"I'm flying to Boston 2morrow. B back on Sunday…"

She didn't want to text. She wanted to hear his voice, so she dialed his number…

"Hello sweetheart."

"I miss you Jack, but I'll be home soon. I haven't told my mom yet, so I guess I'd better call her in case you or your mother sees her," Elizabeth stated.

"That would be a good idea," he agreed.

They talked about everything but Carson, thinking that if he didn't enter their conversation then he wasn't prominently weighing on their minds. Although not speaking of him really did nothing to keep him out of their thoughts. Jack was at least relieved that while she was out of town, he felt that she was safe.

They ended their conversation with her wishes for his safe flight to Boston, his best of luck wish for a good show, and each one declaring "I love you" to the other.

* * *

Elizabeth clipped Onyx's leash on her for one last walk before bedtime. They walked to the open field located next to the hotel. Elizabeth was busy checking her phone as Onyx sniffed around.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt a chill race down her spine. She dropped her phone and spun around, seeing nothing but empty cars. Her phone was in a dark case, and without light she had no idea where it was.

* * *

"Excuse me," Elizabeth called out to the person at the front desk. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I dropped my phone out in the field and I can't find it in the dark. Do you have a flashlight I could borrow?"

The desk clerk slipped into the back room and returned with a flashlight, "Here you go. Just drop it off when you're finished."

"Thank you," Elizabeth stated as she headed out the door and back to the field. She walked around the area with the flashlight very near the ground but found nothing. It was now almost 11pm, and although she hated to give up, she felt that she had searched every inch of the area. After the show tomorrow, she would need to run by Verizon and replace her phone. "Great, I should have stayed home."

She and Onyx were asleep within ten minutes of slipping under the covers. Outside in the parking lot, someone held up a cell phone and scanned pictures, texts and phone records before slipping into a room.

* * *

Before leaving the hotel in the morning, Elizabeth picked up the phone to make an outside call. She sat on the side of her bed and stared at the phone suddenly realizing how horrible the era of technology was. She tried to remember Jack's number but alas, "It's in my phone. I don't know his number."

Elizabeth called the FBI Office and left a message for Jack at the front desk…

" _ **Lost my phone in the field at the hotel. Have to show several breeds during the day. Will get my phone replaced after the show."**_

* * *

With the exception of losing her phone, she was doing well in the ring. Ringo, the Chihuahua, won his class and was Best Puppy. Giggles, the Golden Retriever, was Best of Winners for two points. Charlie, the Pointer, was Winner's Dog, for his final point and new championship, Bently, the Vizsla, won his first 3 point major, and Onyx, was Best of Breed.

* * *

Jack was quite puzzled because he texted her several times before the show started and up until lunch time and she hadn't responded. He knew that she was busy, but **she would certainly have time to text me back, right?**

* * *

The Sporting Group was scheduled for 2:45pm. Elizabeth had plenty of time to take Onyx outside for one last walk before their next ring time. She walked through the parking lot to her Explorer to get a bottle of water. She opened the back door, and pulled out a bottle along with some of Onyx's special bait from her cooler. She stepped back slightly but before she knew it, a hand came across her shoulder and pushed the door closed.

Elizabeth spun around and fell back against her vehicle, "Wha…what are you doing here?"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11-Freedom- Worth Fighting For

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 11- Freedom- It's Worth Fighting For**

Elizabeth spun around and fell back against her vehicle, "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I figured that we could go some place and talk," Carson stated, his face was inches from hers, and he could sense her fear.

"Carson, I can't. I have to take Onyx back in the ring for Sporting Group. Besides, my friends are waiting on me and if I don't come back in they'll be worried," Elizabeth's heart was pounding so loud that she was certain anyone within a city block radius could hear it. She did her best to squirm away.

He stepped back slightly, "After the show then?"

"How did you know I was here?" She asked knowing that she hadn't mentioned it to him.

"That web site that you showed me is quite informative. Don't you remember showing me how to look things up?" He reminded her. "You told me some of the shows that you always go to and this was one of them. I made a mental note of that."

"Of course you did," Elizabeth replied.

"Besides, your school secretary was very helpful when I called," he added. "She found out who I was and gave me all the information I needed. So you're off for three days?" He asked.

Elizabeth thought back to Jack's comment about the lack of security at her school.

"Since we're already here, we could go to Disney World," he smiled, appearing quite satisfied with himself. "I can make us reservations at one of the Disney resorts. I'll even get two rooms," he leaned in and whispered, "That is unless you want to make it a short honeymoon."

Feeling weak, she leaned back against the Explorer praying that her legs would not give out on her. He was careful not to touch her but had his hands on either side of the window, effectively boxing her head within his grasp.

"So, after the show let's go to dinner and we can make some plans for the weekend," he insisted.

Doing her best to stall him until other people ventured out into the parking lot she asked, "Don't you have to work?"

"You forget, I'm the boss!" He remarked. "So, what time can you leave for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, but my clients have made reservations to take me out. Maybe once we get back home we can sit down some place," she suggested.

He leaned back in; his closeness and hot breath on her neck set her nerve endings on fire, "We need to talk." He stated softly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

She caught his eyes looking at the opening in her blouse as she nonchalantly attempted to cover herself completely.

"Did you get my gift?" He asked but didn't give her time to answer. "You should be wearing it. It allows me to feel so close to you when I know it's touching your skin," he whispered.

She was beginning to feel nauseous but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was scared. She was well aware of the fact that she was failing miserably in that quest.

Looking past Carson, she saw a handler she knew walking through the parking lot. Feeling a little safer, she took a deep breath, stood up firmly and backed him away from her, "I can't now. Maybe once we get home. Please go home, Carson. I'm not talking to you here."

"Hey Amy," Elizabeth called out to her friend who stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Goodbye Carson," she stated as she and Onyx ran toward Amy and the safety of the building.

Once they reached the door to the facility, Elizabeth turned around and found that Carson had disappeared.

* * *

Elizabeth slipped Onyx into a crate while she ran to the restroom to freshen up. She looked in the mirror and was surprised to see how washed out she look, almost sickly.

Onyx showed well in the Sporting Group, but the winning line up consisted of the Golden Retriever, Irish Setter, Vizsla, and rounding out fourth was the Clumber Spaniel.

Elizabeth returned to her set up and made certain that all of her things were put away and locked up. Two of her clients came by to firm up dinner plans and it was decided that they would leave right after the Best in Show was awarded.

Elizabeth and Amy left the show site to grab some lunch in a quieter atmosphere. While eating, Elizabeth explained her situation with Carson, and her concern that he had followed her to Florida. Amy offered her a bed in her hotel room which was in a different hotel, and Elizabeth thankfully agreed.

Before returning to the show, Elizabeth needed to replace her cell phone. As she stood in line at Verizon to pay, she was thankful that she was earning money in handling fees as this trip was beginning to dig deep into her pocket. She handed the sales person her credit card to pay for the $700 iPhone that she now had in her possession.

Amy rode with Elizabeth to the Red Roof Inn to gather her things. She stepped into the office to check out.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong with the room?" The clerk asked.

Elizabeth looked around to assure that they were alone, "The room is fine, but I'm afraid that you have a guest here who may be stalking me. I really don't feel safe here."

"Who is the guest," She asked.

"His name is Carson Shepherd," Elizabeth stated.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but we girls have to stick together, right?" She stated as she looked up and into Elizabeth's nervous eyes. "I don't see any guests by that name. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for looking. I'll feel better if I go to a different hotel," Elizabeth stated as she turned in her room key and followed Amy to the Days Inn down the road.

Adding Elizabeth into Amy's room made things quite cramped, but certainly doable.

"Thank you Amy. I really appreciate this," Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. Just make sure that you don't go anywhere alone, ok?" Amy suggested.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and released a cleansing breath. "Jack told me that Carson was dangerous and I didn't want to believe him. I certainly didn't expect him to follow me all the way to Florida."

Elizabeth sat down on the bed, "But truly, am I supposed to completely give up my life because I'm scared of him? I don't do what I want; I don't go where I want because I'm afraid that he may be lurking around the corner." Her voice was getting louder and edgier, "How long is that supposed to last…a day, a week, months, years?" Is that any way to live? I can't let him; I can't let anyone rule my life like that."

Amy sat beside Elizabeth, wrapping her arm around her and holding her tight. "People are just concerned about you. You're upset about giving up your whole life, but I'm sure that your fiancé just wants to make sure that you're around for a long, long time."

"Do you want me to call him?" Amy asked.

Elizabeth released a cleansing breath, "Thank you, but I'll call him when we get back to the show. I do need to talk to him, but I need to figure out how to tell him so he won't be so upset. He's all the way in Boston, so there isn't much he can do."

* * *

Elizabeth and Amy headed back to the show site. Elizabeth thanked her for hanging out all afternoon with her and for sharing her hotel room. They separated momentarily to go to their respective set ups.

Elizabeth pulled her chair ringside and took a seat. She felt quite safe with over a thousand people in attendance at the show. She looked at her phone and quickly became aware that having to purchase a new phone was just the beginning of her headaches. All of her contact numbers were gone, and she suddenly realized that there truly is a purpose to backing up your information periodically; which she had neglected to do.

Finally a text came through from Jack…

"Please call me. I'm at the airport, and worried sick about u…"

She suddenly realized that she had left a message at his office, but he was off today, flying to Boston to visit his family and most likely didn't receive it.

She punched in his number and immediately dialed him back.

"Where have you been?" He snapped; there was a sense of urgency in his voice.

Elizabeth tried to calm him before springing the surprise, "I'm sorry. I lost my phone last night. I was rushing this morning and not thinking. I forgot that you were flying out today and I left a message at your office."

"Why didn't you call me?" his voice was loud, but not yet a scream.

"I'm sorry but your number was in my phone and I don't know it by heart," she stated apologetically.

"You don't know my number by heart?" He asked.

Elizabeth attempted to explain, "I think once the number is in the phone, people don't have to remember. Maybe we get lazy."

"I can't believe that," he remarked.

"Okay, then what's my number?" She asked.

"781-248-LABS," the information flew out of his mouth quickly.

"Okay, well the last part is easy and besides, your work requires you to be diligent with details. I'm sorry that I'm not," her voice was sounding weak, and she was beginning to break down.

"There's something wrong; did everyone do okay? Is everyone okay? Is something wrong with Onyx?" His questions kept coming.

She was afraid to tell him but knew she had to, "He's here…"

"Who?" He asked.

"Carson…" she replied.

"CARSON? WHAT'S HE DOING THERE?" Jack yelled into the phone.

She pulled the receiver away from her ear and covered it with her hand so that those sitting around her couldn't hear the angst in his voice.

"Hold on…"

Elizabeth carried her chair back to her set up where she could have some privacy. "Jack, please calm down," she closed her eyes and listened as he yelled and talked but none of it appeared to be directed towards her.

Jack suddenly stopped yelling, "Are you okay?"

"He scared me, but I'm okay, and I'll make sure I have people with me when I leave," Elizabeth stated, her voice sounding a bit shaky. "Don't worry, I've already changed hotels."

"Well, I do feel better about that. But Elizabeth, he knows where you are at least part of the day. I told you he's dangerous," Jack reminded her.

"So are we playing 'I told you so' now? I don't want to play," she informed him as she was feeling pressure from all sides.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Please understand, he's there, and I'm not close enough to protect you," he stated. "Tell me what happened."

"Jack, he came up to me in the parking lot. He got really close; I could feel his breath on my skin, but he never touched me," she explained.

"I'm calling the police. I'll call you right back," he stated.

"No Jack, don't," she exclaimed.

"Why not?" he sounded frustrated.

"I talked with a police officer on site and he told me that I couldn't do anything because he was very careful not to touch me," she advised.

"Unfortunately, I can see that. It doesn't make it easier knowing that he has to put his hands on you to be charged with Assault. I don't want him that close to you," Jack sounded desperate.

"You call me when you leave there and I'll talk to you until you get to the hotel," he stated. "By the way, where are you staying now?"

"At the Days Inn on International Parkway," Elizabeth advised.

* * *

Jack needed to walk; he was upset and worried and needed fresh air. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to make several phone calls. Forty minutes later, he was on a plane and heading out of town. The anxiety remained as he prayed for Elizabeth's safety.

* * *

Back at the show site, Elizabeth's clients and several of her friends gathered for a celebratory dinner. There were laughs, great food, wonderful friends and a few Margaritas with the salted rim thrown in for good measure. For a short while, Elizabeth was able to forget about Carson.

Following dinner, Dave Anderson, one of her clients, drove Elizabeth back to her car in the facility parking lot. She had known Dave and his wife Marisa for over ten years, and considered them to be more that just clients; she considered them to be friends.

Dave noticed a difference in Elizabeth's demeanor once they arrived at her vehicle. "Hey, is something wrong?"

She confided in him about Carson showing up in Florida, and that he had begun to frighten her. They sat in Dave's car for quite some time talking, but once they finished, he insisted on following her to the hotel and making certain that she was safe.

He got out of the car with Elizabeth and checked her Explorer as she opened the driver's side door. "You're going to have to leave this here tonight."

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked as she threw her phone and purse in the front seat before walking to the back of her vehicle.

Dave pointed to her passenger side rear tire which was now flat.

Elizabeth released a defeated breath as she leaned back against her vehicle, "I just can't catch a break here." She started to cry, "Dave it isn't fair. He has me scared; no one should be able to do that to another person."

"Elizabeth, where are you staying?" He asked.

"I was at the Red Roof Inn and after he followed me here, I moved in with a girlfriend of mine at the Days Inn," she replied.

"That's where I'm staying. You need to come back to my room…" he stated. Seeing her expression he quickly added, "Just as friends."

"I don't know. I appreciate the offer and your concern but I'm just not sure that's a good idea," she replied.

"I don't care what other people think. Well, besides you and Marisa I don't," he clarified. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

I know that you and Marisa are happily married and I wouldn't think anything of it, but others may," she advised.

"Come on, get your bag. We're going back to my room and I'll get you back here in the morning. I'll make sure that your tire gets changed too," Dave insisted.

Elizabeth reached in her Explorer and grabbed her purse. She locked up her vehicle and they drove off toward the hotel. Once back at the hotel, Dave and Elizabeth went to Amy's room and gathered her belongings.

As Dave carried her things to the other side of the complex Amy asked, "I thought you were engaged."

"What are you talking about…? Oh wait, no, no, no, this isn't what you're thinking," the light in Elizabeth's brain kicked in. "Dave and his wife, Marisa have been my friends for many years. I show their dog for them. This is nothing more than him wanting to make sure that Carson stays away from me."

Elizabeth walked to the door and turned to face Amy, "I truly hate to admit this, but he has me scared. I got back to my Explorer after dinner, and I have a flat tire."

"Well, I guess that could be a coincidence," Amy remarked.

"Yes, it could, but I don't think so," Elizabeth replied as she stood at the door and waited for Dave to return to Amy's room.

* * *

Dave, Elizabeth and Onyx took a walk, allowing Onyx to play in the pet area for a few moments before heading to the room. Dave called Marisa to explain what was going on while Elizabeth was in the shower, "I'm glad you're taking care of her, Dave. Don't let her out of your sight, okay?"

"I won't, and I'm glad that you understand," He responded.

"Dave, I trust you, and Elizabeth. Besides, I'm driving down for the show in the morning. We can figure out what to do then," she reminded him.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I feel so much better," Elizabeth was very appreciative.

She sat on Dave's extra full sized bed while he took his shower. She reached into her purse looking for her phone but quickly became frantic after dumping her bag and realizing that it was nowhere in sight. Tears formed when she realized that she could not contact Jack, remembering that she left her phone in the seat of her Explorer.

With the exception of the dogs showing well, this trip had been a complete bust, and she just wanted to be home, or better yet, in Boston with Jack.

* * *

Jack ran through the airport heading toward the auto rental counter. His phone was practically glued to his ear as he tried over and over to contact Elizabeth, consistently reaching her voicemail. Once he obtained his ride, he headed out to find the Days Inn on International Parkway.

It was 1am when Jack turned into the hotel and drove around the complex. His stomach was in knots as each line up of guest vehicles did not reveal her Explorer. He rushed into the office, flipped his FBI ID out on the counter and demanded information.

The clerk had never had an experience like this before and uncertain how he should respond, he attempted to provide Jack with whatever information he needed.

Jack described Elizabeth and Onyx, but the clerk advised that he had only been on duty for the past three hours and did not recall seeing anyone matching Elizabeth's description.

He parked his car in an area where he could watch those coming and going into the hotel parking lot…and he waited.

* * *

At 2:45am, a man out walking his Boxer passed by. Jack stepped out of his car, showed his badge and asked for information. The male guest advised that he had seen a woman matching her description with a man and a black Labrador the previous night. He further advised that they appeared to go into a room on the opposite side of the complex, but he did not know which one.

Jack thanked him for his assistance and repositioned his vehicle on the opposite side of the complex…and he continued to wait.

* * *

Elizabeth tried to sleep but she did nothing but toss and turn. She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She read through some on her entries before finding a blank page, on which she began to convey her feelings…

" _ **Freedom is such a powerful concept and one that residents in many countries have never experienced. We have been born in this wonderful country, the land of the free and the home of the brave, yet we often take ours for granted. We assume that everyone places the same importance on that concept; freedom of speech, freedom of religion, and freedom to live our lives as we deem appropriate, just to name a few.**_

 _ **Okay, so the last one isn't really something we think about until the time arises when we are confronted with its possible loss. Our freedom allows us, within reason, to do as we please and to live as we choose without obligation to others. Well, that being said, I should clarify…we have the freedom to choose our life's path, allowing others in at desired times. However, we also have the option to close our doors, refusing entry at any time, and for any reason, to those who no longer provide a positive connection with us.**_

 _ **We are not obligated to remain in a relationship that is no longer fulfilling; we are not obligated to explain our reasons for releasing someone from our life, and we are not obligated to be anything other than honest. Once a relationship ends, either by one or through mutual consideration, each party, though possibly sad at the loss, should feel free to move in whatever direction makes them happy without fear of reprisal.**_

 _ **No one should have such control over our lives that they are capable of shaming us, frightening us or guilting us into remaining. We should never fear for our safety from anyone, especially one who has held a piece, no matter how small, of our heart.**_

 _ **I refuse to allow you the ability to rule my life and I pledge right here, right now that I will fight to regain mine. I have no control over you, and I refuse to allow you any over me. You must accept that we were never truly meant to be, for if we had been, it would have been difficult for me to walk away."**_

Onyx began nudging her leg and dancing about, "Do you need to go potty?" Onyx immediately ran to the door.

Elizabeth slipped on her shoes, grabbed her attack siren from her bag, snapped on Onyx's leash and peeked outside. Onyx took off, quickly pulling Elizabeth along to the grassy area across the parking lot.

* * *

Jack had just closed his eyes when she walked passed. He heard something, "her voice" he thought and jumped out of the car. He would know her silhouette anywhere, "She's ok," he thought and was thankful as he approached calling her name.

Elizabeth was watching in front, not behind her, and her mind kept repeating, "Be strong, be brave, and take control. Be strong, be brave, and take control. Be strong, be brave, and take con…"

She heard nothing but the voice in her head. However, she sensed something, and as Onyx turned around and barked, Elizabeth's heart pounded and her adrenaline kicked in.

Onyx immediately realized that he was not a threat and her tail began to wag. Jack assumed that since Onyx realized it was him that Elizabeth must have heard him calling her as he approached. However, she spun around, landing a punch on his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

He jumped up holding his jaw and observed a woman who was scared yet willing to fight for her life, "Elizabeth, it's me…JACK!"

Suddenly Dave appeared, having awoken and found the room empty. He had never met Carson or Jack and found himself standing in between Elizabeth and this unknown man.

"Back away now," Dave stated as he drew up his fists.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as he threw his hands up in the air.

Due to the poor lighting, Elizabeth could not see him clearly, but she would know his voice anywhere. "Jack is that really you?" she yelled as she rushed to him.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Dave this is Jack, my fiancé," Elizabeth stated.

Dave relaxed his fists and stepped up to shake Jack's hand, "I'll leave you two alone."

Jack cradled her face in his hands as he wiped her tears that seemed to be free falling. His lips covered hers as he pulled away slightly only to return for a kiss that was more passionate than the one before. He was satisfied that she was okay, so now it was time to ask questions…

"Why didn't you call me? Where is your Explorer? Who is Dave, and why are you sharing a room with him?" Jack asked as he stopped to take a breath.

Elizabeth started to explain, but found her arms wrapping around his neck and drawing herself into his body, "I love you, Jack. Thank you for coming."

"Where's Carson?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I suspect he was staying at the Red Roof Inn," she replied.

"Where's your Explorer?" He continued to hold her, as his hands tenderly rubbed up and down her back.

"It's in the parking lot at the show site. Dave took me back after dinner and…"

"You and Dave had dinner…together?"

"A lot of us had dinner together Jack. Dave offered to take me back to my car after I told him about Carson. He insisted that I stay with him and he was going to follow me back to the show site in the morning, but then we found that my Explorer had a flat tire."

She continued, "I threw my bag and my phone in the vehicle before I saw the flat. I pulled my bag out and didn't realize that my phone was still inside until we got back to the hotel. I sat down after I took my shower…"

"You took a shower in the room with him?"

"Jack, Dave and his wife, Marisa are dear friends of mine. They are our age, but he is much like the brother I never had and nothing more. He was protecting me, not trying to take advantage of me," she explained.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I have been crazy ever since you left and that was way before I knew Carson was here," Jack commented. "Then when I couldn't reach you…well, let's just say I threw my FBI ID on the counter, changed my flight to Orlando, rented a car and I've been sitting here for hours."

Jack continued, "Then one of the guests tells me that a woman fitting your description is staying on this side of the hotel in a room with a man, and to be honest, I thought I was having a stroke."

Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't, but she laughed at his comment. "Jack, I'm sorry. He is more obsessed than I ever thought. He was demanding and somewhat possessive, but he was never aggressive before," she remarked.

* * *

They walked over to the bench and took a seat.

"What about the time he grabbed you on the street?" Jack asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"Do you remember the guy that came by and helped you?"

"Yes, Anthony…oh wait, he works in your office."

Jack grabbed her hands, needing to feel her skin with his fingers, "Anthony is an agent and he's the one who told me that you were no longer with Carson. So, as for being aggressive, Carson has been."

"Jack, he didn't hurt me. He was just trying to get my attention and I was wearing ear buds and didn't hear him calling me," she responded.

"Don't make excuses for him Elizabeth. You have to be careful; you're very precious to me."

"I can take care of myself," she stated as she leaned over and kissed his reddened jaw line.

Jack pulled his hand up to rub where she had hit him, "I am well aware of that. However, Carson is stronger than you, and you're no match for him if he wants to take advantage of you."

"I understand Jack," she leaned in as he wrapped his arm around her.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Jack broke the silence, "Let's go to the office and get a room. I'm staying for the rest of the weekend, and we'll work something out to make room in the Explorer for me on the drive back."

She looked up into his eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth entered the office and Jack secured a room. They walked down to Dave's room to gather Elizabeth's belongings and to give Jack an opportunity to apologize to Dave and to thank him for looking out for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knocked on Dave's door and he quickly answered.

"Dave, this is Jack Thornton…Jack, this is Dave Anderson," she completed the introduction then stepped aside so the men could shake hands.

"Jack, I'm sorry for the way I approached you, but she just scared me when I woke up and she and Onyx were gone, and then I see her with you," Dave explained. "I'm just glad that it didn't come to blows. Elizabeth told me that you are an FBI agent, so I'm sure that any self defense training I've had pales in comparison to yours."

Jack smiled and rubbed his jaw, "Trust me, she had already taken me down by the time you got there."

"WOW, impressive Elizabeth," Dave congratulated her.

"Please don't encourage her," Jack half heartedly pleaded. "I do want to thank you for watching over her. I've got us a room so we'll get out of your hair."

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth got settled in their room. There were two full sized beds, so unfortunately for Jack there was no need to share. He pulled back her covers as she slipped in under the top sheet. He sat beside her, as his fingers gently brushed strands of hair off her forehead, and he was quietly thankful that she was alive and technically in his bed. She closed her eyes as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her cheek. She quickly drifted off to sleep, as he shut off the light and whispered, "I love you."

Jack crawled in under the covers of his bed and had barely fallen asleep when he heard noises nearby. He opened his eyes and lay there quietly trying to figure out where they were coming from. He turned on the soft light over his bed and found Elizabeth curled up in a ball crying.

He moved over to her bed; he laid down on top of the covers, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. "Shh, its okay, I'm here. You're safe," he whispered as his face nestled deep in her strawberry scented hair.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled it up against her chest, "I love you so much, Jack." She kissed his hand and he felt her body relax as she soon fell back to sleep.

Jack and Elizabeth were both exhausted when they received the 5:30am wake-up call. He allowed her to take the bathroom first, realizing that it never took him as long to get ready as it did her. They left their room, and headed over to the show site. Although the dogs showed beautifully, there were no points awarded to her group, and even Onyx found herself out of the running for Best of Breed.

Ordinarily Elizabeth would have been upset at not taking the breed with Onyx, after all she was perfect in Elizabeth's eyes, but today she just didn't care.

* * *

Jack changed the tire on Elizabeth's Explorer, finding a nail embedded in the sidewall. He was confident that Carson was the culprit, hoping that she would need to call upon him for assistance. Jack was thankful that Elizabeth had developed such a family within the dog show community, as he was afraid to think about what would have happened if she had truly been there alone.

* * *

Elizabeth retrieved her phone and sat at her set up listening at the thirty plus messages that Jack left. Each one became a bit more harried and emotional…

"Call me; I need to talk to you…"

"I'm waiting to head back from you…"

"Where are you? Please call me back…"

"Elizabeth I'm worried now…"

"If you're mad at me for something, please put that aside. I'm going crazy here. CALL ME…!"

"I'm on my way; I'll be there soon, but call me anyway…"

"I'm at the hotel. What room are you in…?"

"Are you okay…? Please call me…"

Jack walked up as she listened to the last of his messages. "What's wrong?" He asked as he watched her sweep away tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Just listening to your messages; I'm so sorry I missed your calls," she stated. "I was so rattled yesterday I'm surprised that I was even able to show the dogs."

"Let's go somewhere and talk, maybe get some lunch," Jack suggested as he took her hand and they walked out of the building with Onyx in tow. Jack pulled up on her left hand, "Where's your ring?"

"It's safe. It's in my purse. I was afraid that the leash would get tangled in it so I took it off to protect it.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth walked to the passenger side of the Explorer. He opened the door and helped her inside. He caught her eyes, "Please put your ring back on," he asked. He watched her pull it from her purse and slip it back on before leaning in and pressing his lips soundly to hers. He walked around to the driver's side and slid in.

She was safe and he was with her; he couldn't ask for anything more…well, maybe a cheeseburger. After all he hadn't eaten since the day before and he was starving. They pulled out of the parking lot looking for a quiet little restaurant on the strip.

"Hmm, that's interesting," Carson stated as he watched from two rows over.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12- In God's Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 12- In God's Hands**

Early in the afternoon, after Elizabeth had tidied up around her set up, and had provided moral support to her handler friends showing in the various groups, Jack held out his hand and said, "I'm taking you somewhere…"

"Where?" She asked.

"No questions," he replied.

"What about Onyx?" She inquired.

"She's coming, of course," he remarked.

Elizabeth gladly accepted his hand and they headed outside. Jack glanced down and observed her engagement ring appropriately placed on her ring finger.

"You didn't take it off today," he stated, freely showing his dimples.

She returned his smile, "No, it seemed to upset you when I did."

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the finger which held the symbol of his love. He held her hand out for both of them to see, "It sat in a box in a drawer for seven years. It needs to be out for everyone, especially Carson, to see."

They walked out to his rental car, "Come on Jack; where are we going?" She begged.

He opened his back door and pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. He smiled as her face lit up, a look of contentment he had not seen since arriving in town the day before.

"Jack, how thoughtful; a picnic…" She stated.

"Well, the picnic basket is courtesy of Paula's Picnics. Her advertisement was hanging on the wall. The blanket is courtesy of Barbara…she's the lady that has the dog supplies booth in the corner," he explained.

Jack continued, "The suggestion for where to take you for the picnic is courtesy of Roland Cas…it's courtesy of Roland Castronue…oh, I don't know. It's courtesy of Roland, the dude who was helping people out here park their campers."

Elizabeth laughed, "So where are we having this picnic?"

Jack tucked the blanket under his arm and held the picnic basket handle with his left hand. He took hold of her hand as they walked around the back of the building to a beautiful tree lined lake. The area was peaceful and it was hard to believe that they were truly alone.

"Oh Jack, this is beautiful. What a perfect spot," she stated as she took the blanket from under his arm and spread it out where the grass met the shoreline.

Elizabeth unhooked Onyx's leash and allowed her to explore the area nearby. Jack reached in the basket and pulled out a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses. "WOW, you thought of everything."

"I try," he commented as he opened the bottle and poured two glasses.

They sat on the blanket enjoying the warmth of the sun on their faces.

Jack pulled the food out of the basket. They romantically fed each other grapes, cheese and strawberries dipped in chocolate as they easily polished off the bottle of wine.

He leaned her back on the blanket; his hand rested below her ear as his thumb gently caressed her cheek. Their breaths mingled and his lips were warm as he pressed them against hers. He was gentle, yet demanding, strong, yet tender, and passionate, yet considerate of her innocence.

"Jack…" she whispered.

"Uh-huh," he barely managed in response.

"I haven't told you this before, but I want to thank you for waiting for me. I know we each dated others, but…"

He tried to speak but her floral perfume captivated his senses, seducing them without ever really trying. He kissed her as they each tasted the sweet remnants of the chocolate covered strawberries and wine. His hand swept behind her head, tangling in her long, beautiful auburn hair as he pulled her to him, deepening their connection. Her concerns about Carson suddenly, but if for only a moment, disappeared, and she was in heaven.

"Eliz-a-beth," he whispered, as he drew out her name, speaking slowing and softly, breathlessly, as if he were savoring each letter. He brushed several curls away from her face, "I love you more than you could ever imagine and being with anyone other than you was never in the cards for me. It will be a wonderful day when I slip that wedding ring on your finger."

Realizing that they were quickly becoming too hot, too passionate and that turning back may soon be too difficult, he backed away and sat up. They sat together looking out over the lake, quietly contemplating life. They watched Onyx as she chased a rabbit to the edge of the woods; coming back immediately once she was called.

They leaned back on the blanket, resting on an elbow as they faced each other, and they talked. They talked about good memories and their dreams for the future. They discussed their desire for children, how many and how soon after they marry. They agreed that they'd like to have a few years alone before welcoming children, but they differed on the number…he wanted at least six, and she agreed to three, maybe four.

Then the talk turned somewhat somber, "I'm sorry that you had to change your plans, Jack. I know that you were looking forward to seeing your family," she stated.

"We'll go next weekend to see our families," he suggested. "Besides, you are my family."

"And you are mine," she leaned over, lying him on his back as her lips met his.

His arms swept around her, pulling her close deepening their kisses, each one more passionate than the one before. He rolled her body over his and onto her back as he straddled her. His hand rested behind her neck as his thumb gently brushed the skin on her cheek. He leaned down, quickly losing himself in her soft, plush lips.

Suddenly, Onyx barked and he immediately jumped up keeping her behind him as his eyes darted about. Onyx barked again as she flushed a flock of birds out of one of the trees.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she quickly sat up.

"Nothing, just some birds," he responded.

"You thought it was Carson, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack turned back to her and sat down, "You can't be too careful."

She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She grabbed her left wrist with her right hand and held on tightly, "What am I going to do about him Jack. I hate that he's running my life, our lives." She started to tear up, "I never would have dated him if I had known he was like this. I'm scared, but I think more than anything else, I'm mad."

"Well first of all, you aren't going to do anything. I don't want you anywhere near him," he demanded. "We'll work this out together, like we should have been doing all these many years ago. If we'd stayed together, you would never have been with him."

She just looked in his eyes, said nothing, got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Jack, I know I made a mistake with Carson, but Brooke could have just as easily been the crazy one here and stalking you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so very sorry, but I can't continue to apologize for what happened seven years ago, and I won't. I know it's my fault; it's all my fault, but we need to put that behind us, or…"

"Or what?" He asked.

"Jack, all I'm saying is that I can't keep living in the past and if you can't put it behind you and completely forgive me then, well maybe splitting up all those years ago was the right thing," she snapped back at him. "Come on Onyx."

"Wait, you don't mean that," he responded sadly.

She turned back to face him, "Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know what I mean. I'm not angry with you, but I'm frustrated and scared, and I'm tired of carrying around this guilt."

He closed the distance between them, pulled her into his embrace and held her. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I do forgive you for what happened all those years ago. Unfortunately you know I'm someone who often speaks without a filter, and I need to think before doing so." He felt her break down in his arms, "Shh, we'll figure this out, but we'll do it together, okay?"

She said nothing, but he felt her head against his chest nod up and down, signifying that she was in agreement with him.

He leaned back slightly and smiled, "You know, if we went ahead and got married, maybe Carson would realize that he needed to move on. We could do it here and honeymoon in Disney World." He thought it was a brilliant idea until he felt her turn cold in his arms. "Is something wrong? We can wait to get married if you want."

She took his hand and walked toward the lake, "I wasn't going to tell you this but…"

"But what? He asked. "What's wrong, besides the obvious?"

"Carson asked me to marry him…" she stated quickly feeling the burn as the hot words passed through her lips.

"He what? When?" Jack's tone was harsh. "What did you say?"

She looked at him incredulously, "Seriously? I said 'Yes.' What do you think I said? He made the same suggestion you did; marry here and honeymoon in Disney World."

Jack then realized why she went so cold in his arms at his marriage and honeymoon suggestion. "I need to take care of this; I need to take care of him," Jack stated.

"Please don't do something that will get you into trouble, Jack. It's not worth it," she pleaded.

"We're worth it, Elizabeth." Jack put his hands on her arms, "We need to stop questioning each other. That's what he wants; he wants you to back away from me, leaving you clear for him."

"Jack, even if we weren't together, he's shown me what he's really like, and that isn't what I want, or who I want," she stated as her hand on the side of his face gently feathered through his hair. "The truth is Jack; I've never wanted anyone else but you."

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I do, more than anything," she replied.

"Do you trust me?" He already knew the answer.

"You know I do," she confirmed what he truly already knew.

"Let's stop bickering between ourselves. I love you; I trust you, and I don't want anything to happen to you," he poured his heart out to her as he released her arm and wrapped both of his around her waist.

She felt her rapid heartbeat begin to calm as she looked into his soulful eyes. She said nothing, but leaned in and they were face-to-face, breath-to-breath, and lips-to-lips. His mouth opened, the invitation was sent and quickly reciprocated as their tongues tangled.

Their breaths quickened as Elizabeth pulled away when several other people ventured down toward the lake.

"Come here, Onyx," Elizabeth called out, snapping her leash on to keep her nearby.

"Are we okay Jack?" She asked as she took his hand.

He pulled her hand up to his lips, "We're better than okay. We're perfect."

They gathered their blanket and basket and headed back inside the building.

That evening, Jack made reservations at a local pet friendly restaurant "Fish on Fire." They sat out on the deck under the beautiful moonlight and enjoyed each other's company as they talked about important things, like their wedding.

"Jack, we still need to tell our parents about our engagement…" She began.

"My mom already knows," He replied. "I had to give her some good news when I called to let her know I wasn't coming home this weekend."

"Oh no, what did you tell her?" She asked. "She's going to be upset that I dragged you into my freak show of a life."

Jack smiled and took her hand, "I told her that you were in Florida, and before I could say anything else, she agreed that I needed to be with you."

Elizabeth released a soft laugh.

"I do try to do as my mom asks," he stated.

They finished their meal and took a walk around the water.

Elizabeth looked out onto the lake, "I have a good idea Jack. Let's go home and see our families next weekend, and then plan a wedding at Virginia Beach for soon afterward."

"Whatever you want; you know I'd marry you right now if you wanted," he admitted.

"It's not that I don't want to, but it seems so impulsive, pretty much like everything in my life right now," she commented.

"I don't think so. Maybe to others, but it shouldn't feel that way to us. Loving someone for fifteen years is far from impulsive," he remarked.

"I guess when you put it that way, you're right," she agreed. "I would marry you right here, right now, but I think our parents would be upset. I'd love to get married out on the beach with our families there with us, okay? Hey, what do you think about Onyx as my Maid of Honor?" She giggled.

"She is very special to you. Onyx as your Maid of Honor is fine with me," he remarked. "A beach wedding sounds beautiful. However, I have to say that the sooner we marry the better for me. I'm not so certain how much longer I can be the gentleman and wait to make mad passionate love to you," he smiled, half heartedly joking.

His hand rested below her ear as his thumb gently caressed her cheek. Seeing her surprise he quickly interjected, "I'm kidding…well somewhat. I'll wait as long as I need to, because you are worth it. We as a couple will be worth it." He leaned down and kissed her with such love; it was a true promise for the future.

That night they shared a bed, however, she slept under the covers, Jack was on top of the bedding and Onyx wedged herself in between them.

Following the show on Sunday, in which Elizabeth won points on her clients' Vizsla and Golden Retriever, she parked her Explorer around back to load up.

"Hey Elizabeth," Amy called out. "Why did you pull Onyx from her class?"

"To be honest, if she had won I would have felt obligated to remain for the groups this afternoon. I just wanted to get on the road. Jack has to work tomorrow and it's a twelve hour drive," she explained.

"Did that guy bother you anymore?" She asked.

"I'm hoping that he left, because I didn't see him anymore," Elizabeth replied.

"I'm not so sure that he left. I think I saw him this morning at Mary's booth, buying a dog toy. When I looked back he was gone," she advised. "I had to leave and go show the schnauzer, but I told Kim to tell you. Did you see her?"

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head, "I saw her, but I was going into the ring and she said something, but I couldn't understand her. I just smiled and waved my hand like I had heard her. Thanks for trying anyway."

Jack helped her gather her crates, x-pens, all of her Rubbermaid containers, grooming table, blow dryer and bedding. It took them a while, but they eventually figured out a way to pack everything and leave the front passenger seat free.

"Oh wait, we need to repack," he stated.

"Why…?"

"Are you planning to hold Onyx all the way home?" he remarked.

They reconfigured a few boxes and were able to give Onyx a small area to lie in. They both climbed into the Explorer and were greeted with something being held between the windshield and the wiper.

They both opened their doors…

"You stay here," he ordered sharply.

Jack jumped out and stepped to the front of the Explorer. Tucked under the windshield wiper Jack found a stuffed dog toy and a note. Jack went through Elizabeth's medical container and slipped on a pair of latex gloves. He opened the envelope to reveal its contents.

Inside, the note was handwritten and Jack read it first…

" **Elizabeth,**

 **I don't know what happened to turn you against me, but I'm certain that we can work it out. I told you that I didn't trust Jack, but you said that he was not a threat to us. I've been very patient with you; you know what I mean, and I think you owe me. So, I'll make reservations at our favorite restaurant, and we can make some plans.**

 **I love you,**

 **Carson"**

"What does it say?" She asked.

"You don't need to read it," he assured her.

"Jack, please…what am I up against here?" She asked, as he held up the note for her to read.

She showed little emotion before exiting the vehicle, covering her mouth and running inside the building. Ten minutes later she returned; she apologized and from her washed out coloring, he could tell that she had been sick.

"Are you okay," he asked as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Do you need anything?"

"I need this nightmare to be over," she stated angrily. She turned to look at Jack; she put her hand on his and squeezed slightly, "I'm sorry. It certainly isn't your fault."

A majority of their twelve hour ride home was in silence. Part of that time she or he was sleeping. Most of it however, they appeared to be thinking.

They made good time driving north on I-95, arriving at Norfolk International Airport at 11:45pm. They pulled up to Jack's truck and he transferred his bag over and followed her home. It was late and he was worried about her, so he slept on her couch.

They were both exhausted and said their goodnight's before turning in shortly after arriving at her apartment.

Elizabeth went to her room and changed into her nightgown. She slipped under the covers, pulled her journal from her bag, flipped to the first blank page, and began to write…

" _ **We tell the truth, sometimes being painfully honest, but we try to temper it with kindness. We attempt to be fair, but in doing so someone always seems to get hurt. We are encouraged to trust in God, for he will not give us more than we can handle. I know I shouldn't, but I silently question how strong he thinks I am, for his faith in me far surpasses mine. We learn that what doesn't tear us down makes us stronger, a concept that at times is extremely hard to fathom. We are told to be courageous in the face of our adversaries; to treat others as we would like to be treated, and to turn the other cheek. Although I truly believe that these are admirable qualities, I must admit that my strength is waning and I fear for myself and my loved ones.**_

 _ **I try very hard to be kind, considerate and thoughtful of others and their feelings. However, I'm ashamed to say that sometimes I just want to say 'Go to Hell.'"**_

Monday morning Elizabeth got up early. The truth is she didn't sleep much. She walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to fix him breakfast before he had to leave for work.

She fixed him a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast and placed it on the dining room table.

Jack lay on the sofa; his eyes were open, but he remained quiet. He was completely taken by her in a short silky nightgown, covered by an equally short robe, which was intentionally left open in the front. He watched her walk around the table, moving things in order to make room for both of them. As she moved, the thin silky robe flowed across her skin and he ached to touch her.

She walked back into the kitchen to get him some coffee, and was reaching into the cabinet for a cup when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"This is a sight I will love seeing every morning," he stated as he pulled her close. He leaned to the side and pressed his lips gently against the soft skin of her neck.

"Mmm, I could certainly get used to this too. Although, I'm afraid that neither of us will be able make it to work on time. Luckily I'm off today…sorry for your luck, Agent Thornton!"

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"I thought I would get our reservations for Boston. Are you able to leave early on Friday?" She asked.

He pulled out his phone and looked at his calendar, "No appointments. That should be fine. Do you need my credit card?"

"No, I've got it. Thanks though," she replied. "I'm going to call my mom in a little while and tell her about our engagement. I know she'll be happy, but probably disappointed that it's taken me so long to let her know."

"I'd really prefer that you stay inside today," he suggested.

"Stay inside? Jack it's supposed to unseasonably warm, something like 70 degrees. It's too pretty to stay inside," she responded.

"Well, if you go anywhere, please be careful. I'm going to do more checking on Carson," he stated.

"More checking?" She asked.

Jack looked down before returning his gaze to her. He smiled, "I knew you were dating him a while ago and I did a little checking on his background."

"Really, why?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were happy," he replied as his lips gently covered hers.

"Just so you know, I've never been happier," she responded. "Did you find out anything?" She asked, now thankful that even back then he was watching out for her.

"No, actually his actions now have truly surprised me," Jack remarked.

After breakfast, Jack took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Are you allowed to wear that to work?" She asked.

"I have a suit at the office that I keep for emergencies. I consider today to be one of those." He gathered his bag and walked with Elizabeth to the door. He kissed her goodbye, three times, finding it difficult to leave her, but eventually headed down the hallway.

Before reaching the door leading to the courtyard, he turned back and smiled at her, "Please be careful today."

"I will," she assured him.

Elizabeth spent the morning on the phone with her mother and father, explaining everything from her break up with Carson, and her reconciliation with and New Year's Eve engagement to Jack.

Her parents were ecstatic to say the least, and her mother insisted on beginning the wedding planning. Elizabeth advised her that she wanted something simple, at sunset on Virginia Beach, and they wanted it soon. It was lunchtime before she realized it.

Elizabeth worked on the computer for a few hours finding the best deal for two roundtrip tickets to Boston. Their flight is scheduled to leave out of Patrick Henry Airport at 7am on Friday, and arrives in Boston at 9:10am. Their return flight home isn't scheduled to leave Boston until the late afternoon on Sunday.

Elizabeth put the kettle on and fixed a cup of tea before she sat down on the sofa to look at wedding dress web sites on her computer. Onyx began to nudge her leg…

"I'm sorry girl. You've been cooped up all day. Let's go to the beach," Elizabeth stated as she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and ventured out into the surprisingly warm sunshine.

Elizabeth and Onyx walked through the courtyard and were almost to the parking lot when Elizabeth had a thought, "Is the stove off?"

She secured Onyx in the pet area and ran to her apartment. Thankfully her stove was off, and everything was fine. She grabbed her keys and headed out.

She reached the courtyard and was shocked when she observed Carson casually sitting at a picnic table, as if he was waiting to be served.

She had to walk passed him to get to Onyx, "What are you doing here?" She nervously asked before realizing that she was alone in the courtyard.

"I want to talk to you," he demanded. "You need to sit down, as he grabbed her arm and forced her to sit on the bench.

She said nothing and her eyes were fixed in front of her, watching the parking area, hoping that more residents would be arriving home soon.

"You know, I was on the computer today, and do you know what I saw?" He asked, his voice was sharp and the tone pierced her gut.

She said nothing.

"Well, I'll tell you. Apparently someone has posted a video on Facebook of a very intimate moment between a man and a woman down at Virginia Beach on New Year's Eve. He's trying to get the video to them," Carson's voice was getting edgier and intimidating.

He continued, "Looks like a marriage proposal, and the funny thing is, oh no, I won't tell you…LOOK AT IT!" He yelled as he shoved his phone in her face.

She didn't want to look, but then it was beautiful and she couldn't look away. It was her and Jack by the lake and he was on bended knee asking her to marry him.

"Why did you say 'Yes' to him? We're supposed to be together," he demanded.

Elizabeth observed several men walk into the courtyard on their way home and she suddenly felt more secure.

"I don't have time to talk now…ONYX," she yelled, but her dog did not come. "ONYX, she yelled again, "Where are you?"

She quickly realized that the gate to the pet area, which she secured moments earlier, was now open and Onyx was gone.

"Why did you let her out?" She screamed as she ran for the parking lot. She barely made it to her vehicle when she heard tires screeching and a dog yelp in pain.

Elizabeth ran to the highway and found Onyx on the side of the road, blood seeping from her mouth. She bent down beside her and screamed. Onyx's gums were pale and she knew that if she wasn't already gone, she would be soon.

She suddenly saw nothing and no one but Onyx. Elizabeth scooped up this 75 pound dog in her arms as if she were light as a feather and ran for her Explorer.

Carson was standing by the door, "I'm sorry. There was another dog outside; she just looked like she wanted to play."

"Get out of my way," she yelled.

Elizabeth gently placed her in the back of her vehicle, turned to face Carson, and quickly realized how a mother would feel in protecting her children.

Carson grabbed her left arm trying to keep her there so he could talk with her. She drew up a fist, and swung. Unfortunately for her he grabbed her arm before it made contact, and then he refused to release her.

"Let me go, Carson. I don't have time…" she screamed.

He held her tight as she struggled, feeling his hands tighten against her skin.

She had no time to waste and was quickly becoming frantic. She drew her knee up and made intentional contact with his groin, doubling him over and forcing him to release his hold on her.

Elizabeth jumped in the Explorer and raced toward the emergency vet. She contacted the office and spoke with Tim, a close friend of hers and owner of the practice. He stated that he wasn't scheduled to work tonight but he would stay as long as he was needed. Tim advised that Dr. Perisi was on duty and they would both be available to work on Onyx. Tim suggested that she pull around the back of the building and his team would be waiting.

Onyx was immediately removed from her Explorer and taken to the back on a stretcher. She looked bad, and Elizabeth felt scared and lost. She walked into the clinic and took a seat in the corner. She pulled out her phone but her hands were shaking so bad that she was unable to press the correct buttons. She went to her "contacts" on her phone, but had to disconnect several calls when she found herself dialing "Janice, Kathryn, and Joanie." Frustrated, she threw her phone down on the padded bench and paced. Twenty minutes passed and Tim came out to talk with her…

"We have her on fluids; the things we can see are that she has a broken right hind leg, quite a few abrasions and a laceration on her left shoulder. Those will heal." Tim took her hand, "Now for the bad news…"

Elizabeth felt her legs weaken and the pain in her chest was undeniable. She sat down as Tim explained the rest of his news, "The ultrasound shows a severely lacerated spleen. We're prepping her for surgery now. I'll let you know once we're done." He walked toward the back, but turned and approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'll do my best to save her."

As her tears flowed in an unrestricted stream, Elizabeth watched him walk through the swinging doors leading to the operating room before closing her eyes and beginning to pray.

" _ **Dear Lord, I pray for Tim's skilled surgical hands. Please be with him as he attempts to repair the damage that's been done. I ask that you send your angels to surround her and give her the strength to fight. I love her so much; please don't take her from me. In Jesus' name and for his sake, Amen."**_

Anyone who truly knew Elizabeth was aware how important Onyx was to her. After she and Jack broke up, she threw herself into dog showing to occupy her time, hoping to put the memories of what she had lost behind her. She obtained Onyx around that time, and they have been inseparable ever since.

Elizabeth sat on the bench in the chilly waiting area thinking about the nights when she would curl up in bed with her arms around Onyx and cry herself to sleep. "She has to be okay. Please God, don't take her from me," she whispered. Feeling cold, she slipped out to her vehicle and grabbed a jacket.

She pulled out her phone and called Jack, "Come on Jack, please answer." She called him several times, but his phone kept going to voicemail but would shut off before she could leave a message.

Elizabeth called Susan. She explained the situation and asked that she run by her apartment and wait for Jack.

Elizabeth felt the need to do something. She was nervous, scared and angry. She reached in her bag and pulled out her journal. She flipped through a few of her recent entries before reaching a blank page. She took a deep breath and began to convey her feelings onto paper…

" _ **Hate, it is one of those dreaded four letter words that we are taught as children that we should never use. It's so strong and powerful and the implications of its meaning are boundless. However, I sit here now, scared and lonely and hate has overtaken my heart."**_

Jack picked up Chinese food on his way to Elizabeth's apartment. He pulled into the parking lot and was surprised to find that her Explorer was missing. As he drove through the lot, he caught a glimpse of a van with the "SHOLABS" license plate. He knew that Elizabeth's plate read "SHOLABZ," so this couldn't be a coincidence.

As he looked in the windows of the vehicle, Susan approached. "Excuse me. Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Elizabeth and I assumed that with your license plate you probably know her," he advised.

"Well, she's not stuffed in my vehicle if that's what you think. Who are you?" Susan asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm Jack Thornton…"

"You're Jack? I'm Susan. She's told me all about you," she advised.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Susan. Jack pulled the Chinese food bag out of his truck and held it up, "We have plenty. Would you like to join us?" He asked.

"You haven't talked to Elizabeth, have you?" She remarked.

Although he didn't know her, he could sense the urgency in her voice, "What's wrong, is Elizabeth okay?"

"It's not Elizabeth, its Onyx…"

"What happened? Where are they?"

Susan explained what she knew, and Carson's involvement. She provided Jack with the directions to the ER Vet and she ran inside Elizabeth's apartment to grab Onyx's blanket.

Jack scanned the parking lot and saw Carson's car parked in the corner. He approached and Carson exited his vehicle.

"I understand congratulations are in order," Carson remarked, apparently oblivious to the emergency involving Onyx.

"What did you do to her dog?" Jack yelled.

"Oh, I would think you'd be thanking me. She'll never give you the attention she gives that dog. I just got her out of the way for…"

Before Carson could finish his sentence, Jack nailed him with a punch to the jaw knocking him to the ground. "Get up," Jack demanded. "We're going to settle this now."

Carson jumped up and drew his hands into fists. He threw a punch which Jack deflected, making contact with his own fist to Carson's abdomen. Carson quickly regrouped and hit Jack in the chest, knocking him back against his car.

"Come on, Jack. Do you really think you're man enough for her?" Carson yelled as he danced around, trying his best to avoid Jack's blows.

Jack drew back and hit Carson solidly in the face as his blood flew. Carson fell backwards onto the ground.

"You broke my nose," Carson yelled as he sat on the ground cupping the blood as it flowed.

"You can have her, Jack. She's not worth the aggravation," Carson yelled as he flung his hand and dropped blood on the ground. Trying to leave Jack with something to ponder, he stated, "But just remember; I got her into bed first."

Jack had never been so close to wanting to kill someone before. Even in all his years with the FBI, he had managed to handle himself without using deadly force. He'd had altercations before, but never had he wished that they would push him to the point of justifiable deadly force, until now.

"Carson, you're a pathetic excuse for a man. I'm warning you; stay away from Elizabeth; it's over," Jack demanded.

"Is that a threat?" Carson yelled as he watched Jack turn away from him.

Jack stopped and turned back around to face Carson, "No, it's a promise."

Jack turned back and ran to his truck where he met Susan.

"Are you okay," Susan asked as she observed the blood on his shirt and was drawn to the injuries to his hand.

"I'm okay," he stated as he grabbed Onyx's blanket and headed for the ER Vet.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number…

"Hello Jack," her voice was weak.

"I'm on my way honey. How's Onyx?" He asked, but felt a pit in his stomach as he awaited her response.

Elizabeth had attempted to hold it together, but upon hearing his voice she lost her composure. Through her tears she stated, "She's still in surgery."

Jack raced to the vet and ran inside to find her huddled in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head resting on her knees. He sat down beside her as his hand tenderly rubbed her back.

She hesitantly lifted her head, "Oh Jack, she looked so bad. I can't lose her," she cried.

"Onyx is strong; she's a fighter. You need to have faith; put it in God's hands," he stated. He took her hands in his and they prayed.

His voice was soft and soothing and his arms were strong and comforting as she released her sense of foreboding and gave into her need to believe in Onyx's survival.

He felt her body begin to relax when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. His heart ached for the pain that she was in.

Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand and felt him wince slightly. She glanced down and observed dried blood, cuts, abrasions and bruising across his knuckles. There were drops of blood on his shirt as well. "Jack, what happened?"

Jack tried to cover his hand, "It's nothing."

She leaned back and looked into his eyes, "Don't tell me it's nothing. Who did you fight with?"

"Carson. He was at your apartment when I arrived and talked to Susan. She told me what happened, and as I was leaving, I saw his car in the parking lot. Let's just say we had words, and I took him down," Jack stated, hopeful that Carson would now leave them alone.

Elizabeth released a soft laugh, "It was a bad day for Carson. You knocked him down and so did I."

"You too?" He asked.

"A knee to the groin," she quipped.

Jack winced at the thought, but then realized that there was no one more deserving of that type of pain than Carson.

Elizabeth hadn't thought about Carson grabbing her since it had happened, but she pulled up the sleeves of her jacket and her arms were bruised.

Jack gently rubbed across the discolored fingerprint shaped marks on her otherwise beautiful skin.

Elizabeth could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"I should have killed him," he stated.

"No, he's not worth going to prison for. Come here with me. Let me get this cleaned up," she directed him to the bathroom, and she asked Tracey, the receptionist, for some antiseptic salve.

Jack sat back down beside her and she took his hand in hers, resting it on her leg. She checked the damage, which appeared to be topical.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth stated as she could feel his hand stiffen up when she covered it with the salve. She pulled several band-aids from her purse and completely covered the injury. Once finished she pulled his hand to her lips, pressing gently. 'Thank you."

"Why? I should be thanking you," he stated.

"Thank you for loving me so much that you'd be willing to go to prison for me," she managed a slight giggle. "But Jack…I'd rather have you here with me."

"Any time," he stated as he pulled her into his chest. "While I'm thinking about it, let's get pictures of those marks on your arms. You never know if they will be needed at a later time," Jack stated as he took pictures of her arms with his cell phone.

Dr. Tim walked out and perused the empty waiting area. Finally seeing Elizabeth in the corner he approached. Elizabeth had a knot in her stomach, and Jack held her close.

Before Dr. Tim could even speak, her tears began to flow.

"She's out of surgery. I won't say that she's out of danger, but she's still alive and she's holding her own," he stated.

Jack could feel her finally exhale at the news that Onyx was still alive.

"May I see her?" She asked.

"She's still out of it, but you can sit with her for a few minutes," he offered. "I'm going to keep her overnight and I'll see how she is in the morning. If she can't be released yet, I'll take her to my wife's practice. That way she will be monitored throughout the day. Then I can bring her back here tomorrow night."

"Thanks Tim. You're the best," she stated as she left Jack and hugged him.

Dr. Tim headed to the back with Elizabeth close behind. She stopped and turned around. Realizing that Jack was not with her, she turned to him and stated, "Don't you want to come too?"

He smiled, "I thought maybe you wanted some alone time with her.

"Jack, we're a family now; the three of us," she replied.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13- Marry Me Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 13- Marry Me Tonight  
**

Elizabeth held out her hand as Jack joined her. They walked through the swinging door leading to the Surgical Recovery Room located in the back of the Vet hospital.

Jack observed Elizabeth hesitate once they reached the door. He slipped up beside her, released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you okay?" He asked as he felt her knees give way slightly.

Elizabeth caught herself on the chair rail, but knew by the strength of Jack's arm around her that he would not allow her to fall. "I'm sorry; I'm okay," she whispered.

They walked into the room and Elizabeth headed slowly over to Onyx, who was lying on a comforter on the floor. A portion of her body had been shaved for surgery and she was still intubated, which caused Elizabeth's breath to catch in her throat.

Elizabeth squatted down by Onyx's head as she carefully stroked her neck and down her back. Jack stood back, trying to allow Elizabeth quiet time, but without saying a word she reached out her hand to him, hoping that he would join her.

Jack sat down beside Elizabeth, "At least her gums have color now."

"She's going to make it, isn't she Jack?" She asked, desperately needing some reassurance.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her into his him and kissed the top of her head, "She's strong, Elizabeth. She knows how much we love her. I believe that she'll be fine."

Tim walked into the room and stood quietly until he caught Elizabeth's attention. "You need to go home and get some sleep," he encouraged.

Tears fell independently of each other down her cheeks, "I'm afraid to leave her. I don't want her to be alone."

Forgetting that Jack was there, Tim walked over and squatted down in front of Elizabeth as he brushed a curl behind her ear, "I love you Elizabeth, and I promise you that someone will be with her tonight. She needs to rest, and so do you, you're exhausted."

Tim looked back at Jack, "Can you see that she gets home safely?"

Elizabeth looked up from Onyx, "I'm sorry Tim, in case I didn't introduce you properly this is my fiancé, Jack Thornton."

Tim smiled, "Congratulations, you have yourself a great girl here."

Jack smiled, but was confused by Tim's declaration of love for Elizabeth, "I know, and to answer your question, I can and will see that she gets home safely."

Jack stood up, put his hands on Elizabeth's arms and helped her to stand.

"Tim, you have to promise to call me if anything changes. Do you promise?" She was emphatic.

"Elizabeth, I promise. Now please go home and get some rest," he encouraged her.

* * *

Jack took her hand and they walked to her Explorer. He opened her door and helped her inside, "Wait right here and I'll follow you home." Jack walked around the building to his truck and drove around to the back where Elizabeth was parked.

He pulled up alongside her Explorer and she was asleep behind the wheel.

He parked his truck and walked over to get her out of her Explorer, "Come on honey; I'll drive you home."

Jack helped her out of her vehicle and secured her in his before running inside to let the staff know that they would pick up her Explorer tomorrow.

Jack slipped in behind the wheel and as he secured his seatbelt, she released hers and slipped over next to him. Having an older truck, the front seat had a third seatbelt which he latched for her.

Elizabeth leaned in to Jack and she appeared to be sound asleep before they even left the parking lot.

His heart ached for the pain she was in. He knew that they needed to talk about Carson but it was evident that she was exhausted, and now wasn't the time.

They arrived at Elizabeth's apartment and as he pulled his truck into the parking lot, he scanned the area looking for Carson's vehicle. Finding the area to be clear, he helped Elizabeth out of the truck and they headed for her apartment.

"Jack, how did I get home?" She asked.

"I drove you," he replied.

"I need…" she began.

"Don't worry; I'll get you to work, and tonight we'll drive over to the vet hospital together. You can get your Explorer then," he stated.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Well, it's after midnight, so technically yes, it would be tonight," he responded.

Elizabeth held on to Jack as he walked her to her apartment and saw her safely inside. As he turned to leave, she quickly interjected, "Hey, why are you leaving?"

"It's late and I assumed as tired as you are that you wanted to go to sleep," he stated.

She walked to the door, "Jack, this may be a lot to ask, but I don't want to be alone tonight, would you stay…please?"

He took her hand and walked back to the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his chest. He felt her body shudder slightly as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She quickly drifted off to sleep as her breathing calmed and she seemed to relax.

Jack leaned her over, laying her head on the sofa pillow before getting up to retrieve his things from his truck.

A few minutes later he returned and she was still asleep, curled up in a ball with tears seeping from her eyes. He bent down and gently swept away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He laid her down, removed her tennis shoes and socks, slid her under the bedding and covered her before walking away.

"Please don't go, Jack," she begged.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be out in the living room on the sofa," he replied as he knelt down and kissed her forehead. Jack turned to walk away but stopped when she reached out and took hold of his hand.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Will you please stay with me?" She asked.

"Let me go change and I'll be right back," he stated as he observed her smile slightly. He walked to the door and turned to see that she had snuggled in and her eyes were again closed.

Jack grabbed his bag and observed the suit he had brought up from his truck, thankful that he had run by the cleaners on his way to Elizabeth's after work. He changed into his flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before returning to her room.

He quietly opened the door and found her asleep, but she seemed restless. He could hear her talking but could not understand her words.

Jack walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the covers, pulling the comforter that was folded at the foot of her bed over him. He lay flat on his back, and although he ached for her, he tried not to touch any part of her perfect body.

He closed his eyes and desperately tried to think of something, anything except where he was and how close she was to him. Suddenly she rolled over and as if it were perfectly normal, she snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and tenderly ran his fingers up and down her back. He could feel her as she relaxed, quickly melting into him and becoming a part of his own body. She inhaled deeply before settling back into a sound sleep, as her head continued to rest on his chest.

Unaware how or when, Jack eventually fell asleep. His period of peace was short lived however, as Elizabeth woke up screaming and thrashing about.

"Stop, stop, Elizabeth it's me…stop, you're okay, ouch…" he called out to her as he attempted to shield himself while grabbing her flailing arms.

Her eyes were wild; darting from side to side without making contact. Once she became fully awake, he held her in his arms. He assumed that her nightmare had to do with Onyx's injuries or something regarding Carson that she hadn't yet told him.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" He asked.

"No, please just hold me," she cried out.

Jack rocked her in his arms as they sat quietly for several minutes. Hoping to get her to release her emotions, he stated, "Please tell me what's bothering you. I want to help you."

"He killed you. I mean in my dream, Carson killed you and then he forced me to marry him," Elizabeth released the memory, hoping that in doing so it would not have any control over her.

He pulled her close, "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, and you are most definitely not marrying anyone but me." Jack's finger under her chin lifted her head slightly and he gently kissed her soft but firm lips. As they separated slightly, his lips met hers again but this time they were soft and inviting and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in them.

He cradled her face in his hands as their hearts pounded and their breaths mingled. Her lips covered his and they were warm with a slight hint of the strawberry lip gloss that she had recently started to wear. Her lips separated as she invited his tongue to dance alongside hers.

Her hands slipped behind his head as her fingers feathered through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you so much Jack and I can't lose you again," she breathlessly whispered. Her hands on his body told him that she wanted her first time to be now.

With every bit of strength he could muster he put his hands on top of hers, "No, it's not the right time Elizabeth. I want your first time to be perfect; what you've always dreamed of and on our wedding night."

She pushed away from him, "Why can't things be good for us for a change? Why do we always have to fight for the right to be together?" She belted out with such force that it shocked him.

"Look at me Elizabeth," he stated in a firm yet reassuring voice. "We have nothing to prove or require anyone's permission to be together. The only people that matter are you and me," he stated as he wiped a few tears that she shed. "We'll fight Carson if we have to. He'll eventually leave you alone. Just know that I'm not backing down or giving in. I just don't want to do something here that you will eventually regret."

"Jack, I could never regret being with you," she responded.

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "No, but you've dreamed of your first time being on your wedding night, and that's what you should have." He leaned back, "I have a wonderful idea. We go next weekend to see our families, and then the following week we get married on Virginia Beach. I can call Hank and Margaret and see if they can come down."

"That's a wonderful idea," she finally seemed to relax as she nestled back into his chest.

"Just a few more weeks to wait…" he thought.

"Thank you for sitting with me at the Vet's office, and for staying tonight," she stated; her tone finally calm. "I'm so lucky to have you Jack, and I know we'll beat Carson."

"I love you," he stated.

"I love you too," she responded.

They each released cleansing breaths before settling back down and closing their eyes. It was only 3am, and they still had time for several more hours of sleep before the alarm clock was scheduled to sound. Elizabeth swung her arm around his body as she lay across his chest. Jack's hand gently massaged her head as his hand stroked down her hair and onto the soft skin on her back. Eventually his mind and body relaxed and he, too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth woke before the alarm clock sounded. She slipped out from under his hold, and turned to gaze upon his peaceful body. She realized what a truly fortunate woman she was to have this kind, considerate, compassionate and loving man in her life as she pulled the comforter over his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

She grabbed her bag before heading out to the den where she took a seat on the sofa. Elizabeth reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone and her journal. It was still very early but she couldn't wait any longer…

"Tim, how's Onyx?" She asked as her breath caught in her throat and she was fairly certain that her heart stopped beating. The relieved expression on her face revealed that Onyx was doing well. "If she continues doing well, can I bring her home tonight?"

"As long as she continues to do well, I don't see why you can't," Tim advised her that he was taking Onyx to his wife's veterinary practice for the day, but he would have her back at the ER Vet office in the evening.

"Thanks Tim. I owe you," she stated as she asked him to tell his wife to call her if anything happened, but that she would be in the office at 5pm to pick up Onyx.

* * *

She opened her journal, flipped through an ever increasing number of entries before reaching a blank page and began to write down her feelings…

" _ **The past few days have appeared so dark, leaving my emotions stranded on the rollercoaster that I call 'Life.' I never told him I loved him; I was never dishonest in that way. I could never have said those words to him when my heart belonged to another. However, he is using the feelings I have for others, holding me hostage, fearful not for myself but for those whom I love completely and without reservation.**_

 _ **Jack, I need you to know how I feel; how I have allowed the fear to envelope me, to consume my every thought. Fearing for the safety of my loved ones has allowed him to rip out my inner strength, question my determination, leaving me an empty shell of the woman you once fell in love with. Years ago, I was strong, resilient, and determined. Right here, right now I feel like a scared child hiding from the impending storm, my body jarring as the lightning cracks, praying for blue skies and sunshine.**_

 _ **I know that I have no control over the actions of others and can only be held accountable for the way that I respond. However, guilt looms heavy and invades every part of my being. As I contemplate my involvement, no matter how small, whose fault or the impact that emerges, I feel responsible for what has occurred. Not specifically for the actions of others, but for allowing this unhealthy emotion to fester. Now, because of my inability to effectively put this relationship to rest, those I love are in danger, I am scared for them, and my hatred for you grows by leaps and bounds.**_

 _ **When thinking of you, no longer does the beautiful poem you once recited for me come to mind; no longer does your sweet gesture of flowers 'just because' come to mind, and no longer does your declaration of love for me come to mind. When I think of you now, what comes to mind is an insecure brat who is willing to take everything away because no one wants to play his game, his way. What comes to mind is a man who is frighteningly comfortable controlling others through fear.**_

 _ **If I were only responsible for myself, I would fight you tooth and nail. You came so close to taking away the one being that has held me together for the past seven years. Maybe it upsets you that even when he wasn't in my life, Onyx was that tie that kept reminding me of what I lost and how I depended on her to help ease the pain. I didn't ask for comfort from you; I didn't need it, and maybe that angers you. The truth is that my loved ones have nothing to do with my feelings for you. They did not turn me away from you. You, my selfish, demanding and violent Carson have singlehandedly taken care of that.**_

 _ **As I sit here, my feelings and emotions splayed out for inspection, I realize your plan, your desire, and your dream. Through fear, you push me to back away from the one man who I believe, besides my father, would give up his life to save mine. With him out of the picture, you are free to resume your white picket fence fantasy, a dream that I do not share with you.**_

 _ **My placement in this nightmare is of my own doing. It is therefore my responsibility to remove the threat and protect those that I love."**_

* * *

"Honey, what are you doing?" Jack walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind the sofa. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were writing. Any pearls of wisdom this morning?"

"No, just realizing how I've put you and everyone I love in jeopardy," she stated as she watched him walk around the sofa and take a seat beside her.

"You aren't responsible for this, Elizabeth. You know just as well as I do that you can't control the actions of others," he stated.

"Did you read my journal entry?" She asked as she attempted a smile.

"Certainly not; I would never invade your privacy," he stated, his expression showed the hurt he felt that she would even think such a thing.

"Jack, I was only kidding. I just meant that I had written about that very thing in my journal," she explained. "I need to think of something that I can do to get him to leave us alone. I hate feeling like a prisoner, but I loathe feeling like he may hurt others because of me."

Jack repositioned himself on the sofa to face her, "Elizabeth, I am quite capable of taking care of us. I don't want you anywhere near him because I am worried about what he will do to you."

She didn't answer him, but stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, but even more than that I'd love for you to promise me that you'll stay away from him," he walked over to join her in the kitchen.

She did not respond and simply continued into the kitchen. She reached for a coffee cup from the cabinet as she felt his hands on her waist turning her around to face him.

Jack leaned down; starting from her earlobe, his lips and tongue made her skin tingle as he whispered in between kisses, "I remember this silent treatment you're giving me. You have something in your mind and you don't want to lie to me. Elizabeth, please don't do anything. Let me handle it."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "When you put it like that, how can I refuse?"

He cradled her face in his hands, "I'm hoping that you can't." His lips met hers and she melted into him. Realizing that they needed to get ready for work, he backed away slightly. "I'll take you to work, and then come back to get you this afternoon. We'll go see Onyx together. Speaking of which, how was she when you called?"

"How did you know I called?" she asked.

He just smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Oh, that's right. You work for the FBI, you know things," she joked.

"No, I know you. So, how is she this morning?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Tim said that she had a good night. She's stable and he was going to take her to his wife's practice so she will continue to be monitored. We can pick her up tonight."

Elizabeth started to walk out of the kitchen when he asked a question and it stopped her in her tracks…

"Last night wasn't the time to go into everything that happened with Carson, but I did hear Dr. Tim tell you that he loved you. Is there something there that I should know about?" He asked.

Elizabeth laughed softly at his pang of jealousy, "No, we went out a few times, but I think we each saw the other as a friend only. I introduced him to his wife and that quickly put an end to anything between us…which there really wasn't anything."

* * *

Jack dropped Elizabeth off at work and continued on to the office. It was a relatively quiet day for both, which suited each of them, as neither one had the desire to be an adult and deal with anything today.

Elizabeth was excited for the day to end, for the sooner she saw her students to the bus, the sooner she would be on her way to pick up Onyx.

She heard her phone chime signifying a text…

"Leaving the office now. B there in 30…"

"Let me know when u r near and I'll b waiting outside…"

Thirty minutes passed and no text. She assumed that he had been caught up in traffic. She was sitting at her desk when the door opened, and Jack walked in. She glanced down at her phone, "I'm sorry, did I miss your text?"

"No, I didn't send one. I wanted to come in and walk you out," he stated.

"Jack, I'm safe here," she stated as they each looked at the other realizing that her safety there was an issue.

"Well, I do worry about your safety, but I just wanted to walk you out so people would see us together. I'm your fiancé, not him," Jack stated as he took her hand and they walked out of her room.

As they walked down the hall, Elizabeth observed several of her co-workers staring and talking amongst themselves. They made a point to approach them as she quickly and enthusiastically introduced Jack as her fiancé.

"Very nice to meet you…"

"I had no idea…"

"My you are quite handsome…"

"Congratulations…"

They listened to several of the comments that were made. The one, however, that was quite cringe worthy was when the music teacher, Ms. Claiborne asked, "Oh, weren't you engaged to that gorgeous fella, Carson?"

"No ma'am. We dated, nothing more," Elizabeth attempted to clarify as she felt Jack gently squeeze her hand.

They said their goodbyes before heading out the door toward the parking lot. Elizabeth turned back as the door closed and observed the group of gossiping women still standing in a cluster discussing her choice in men.

"Sorry about that," she stated.

Jack pulled her close to him as they continued to his truck, "It's bound to happen. Just like I'm sure with people I know they'll be surprised that I'm not engaged to Brooke. Those who truly know me won't be at all shocked, just confused as to why it took us so long to work things out."

* * *

The drive to the ER Vet seemed to take forever. Not that it was really that far away, but due to her nervous state, even a short distance seems like a marathon. They eventually pulled into the parking lot and realized that they had even beaten Tim there.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, hoping to release any anxiety she felt before seeing Onyx. They observed Tim's vehicle pull in a drive around to the back.

Elizabeth kissed Jack before running around the back of the building to see Onyx. She sat in the doorway of Tim's van rubbing her and watching her tail wag. "She looks wonderful, Tim," her voice was gentle, as she tried her best not to excite Onyx.

"She is doing well, but she still has to take it easy, okay?" He reminded her.

"I'll be careful, I promise," she assured him.

Jack had gone in through the front door behind Tim's Vet Tech. He exited through the back door, carrying her medications; Tramadol for pain, and Clavamox to prevent infection.

Once Onyx was settled in her Explorer, Elizabeth asked Jack to stay with her for a moment. She returned quickly, "Jack, you didn't have to pay her bill. She's my responsibility."

"No, Elizabeth. She is our responsibility, and you didn't need to worry about it. Let's go home," He stated.

"Thank you, but I will pay you back," she stated adamantly.

"I may let you work it off," he stated with a sly grin.

"Jack Thornton. You should be ashamed of yourself," she teased him with a gentle slap across the arm. She leaned in and whispered, "As I remember it, you turned me down last night."

Jack glanced around and observed that they were alone, "I'll never turn you down; well, at least not after we're married. I just want everything to be special for you. I want it to be everything you have ever dreamed of."

She smiled and her face lit up. Her world seemed perfect at that particular moment. She had Jack, and Onyx was expected to make a complete recovery. She didn't want to be greedy and ask for Carson to disappear, so she accepted what she was given.

Jack was happy to see the light back in her eyes. He'd like to be the reason that it returned, but sometimes it just didn't matter. Sometimes the ultimate blessing was that it returned at all.

* * *

Jack followed Elizabeth home and carried Onyx inside for her. She fixed a place in the den as well as a spot by her bed.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked.

"Anything, as long as you're cooking," she replied.

"No, ordering out. Do you want Chinese? Wait, no on the Chinese. That's what I had gotten when all of this started," he remarked. "How about Italian?"

"Pizza would be great," she stated, as she watched him place the order through the Pizza Hut app on his phone.

"I'm going down to get my bag from the truck before the pizza gets here," he stated as he left her lying beside Onyx on the floor.

* * *

Ten minutes later he walked back inside and found her sound asleep with Onyx's head across her chest and her arms around Onyx's body. He pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture, keeping it to show her the meaning of peace when she may have lost hope.

Looking through his pictures he came across the one of her arms containing marks that Carson's fingers had left on her beautiful skin. He glanced down upon her sleeping and he felt his breathing and heart rate increase. How anyone, especially a man could use his strength against a woman as kind and gentle as Elizabeth, was beyond him. He wished for a time, centuries ago, where he could have challenged him to a duel and killing him would have been viewed as legal.

Jack wiped a tear away as he thought about the fear she had to have experienced at his hands and he vowed to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

* * *

He opened a beer for himself and fixed her a frozen Blue Hawaiian drink, and sat them on the table as he waited on the pizza delivery.

Once the pizza arrived, he woke Elizabeth and helped her up without disturbing Onyx. They sat quietly at the table as he observed her staring in Onyx's direction.

"She's going to be fine," Jack assured her.

"You know, I think you're right. She looks good for having been so bad. Thank you for everything, Jack," she responded as she reached across the table and took his hand. She looked in his eyes, "I mean everything. You are my rock and I don't know what I would do now without you."

"Well you are in luck, because you won't need to find out," he joked.

* * *

After dinner they cuddled on the sofa, with Elizabeth ever mindful of Onyx and her needs.

* * *

Before bedtime, Jack excused himself to take a shower. Before he returned, Onyx cautiously got up and headed for the door. Elizabeth walked to the bathroom door and yelled that she was taking her outside. She slipped on her shoes and walked her down to the courtyard.

Elizabeth sat on one of the picnic tables as she watched Onyx in the confined pet area. She was startled when Onyx looked into the darkness and barked.

"I'm surprised that you're alone," she heard a familiar voice in the shadows.

Carson stepped out of the shadows and walked toward her.

She felt her heart pounding as she began fidgeting and looking around.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Things will be taken care of soon enough so I can wait for you," he stated as he kept his distance, and was barely visible in the shadows.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You'll see soon enough," he responded.

"Carson, I don't know what you have planned, but please leave everyone else out of this. You're problem is with me, no one else," she stated in a tone that she hoped would sound strong and confident.

"I'm not so sure about that. You loved me before he came back…"

Now she was getting angry as he was putting words in her mouth, "I never told you that I loved you, Carson. Our relationship never went to that level."

"Well soon we'll have a chance to work on that," he stated as a sound in the distance startled both of them and in an instant Carson was gone.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Jack yelled, as he had apparently slipped on his jeans following his shower and rushed out of the apartment looking for her, with his body still wet.

"He was here, Jack and he's planning something; I just know it," she stated, her voice was soft and hesitant.

He stood in front of her; his hair was soaking wet, and beads of water trailed down his muscled chest. He was so concerned about her that he hadn't taken the time to put on a shirt. Now he was outside in the night air and he should have been cold, but he wasn't. Concern for her safety overwhelmed him as he wrapped her in his arms, "Please don't do that again." Jack continued to scan the area for any sign that Carson had remained, but he saw nothing.

"I'm sorry Jack. Onyx had to go outside," she stated apologetically. "Come on girl. It's time to go inside."

As she waited for Onyx to make her way to the gate, she took her finger and traced along the water droplets on his chest, "You are a very sexy man, Agent Thornton. She leaned in and kissed his chest.

Jack cradled her face in his hands as he looked deep into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, both inside and out, and as for being sexy…"Jack took a frustrated breath before covering her lips with such passion that he left her wanting more and questioning her need to remain a virgin until marriage.

* * *

The following day, Jack walked her out to her vehicle as they both left for work at the same time. She rolled down her window as Jack handed her a piece of paper, "I need you to meet me here after work."

"Okay, but what's it for?" She asked.

"Just meet me there, okay" His request was firm.

"Okay, I'll be there around 4. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Perfect" and he leaned in and tenderly kissed her.

* * *

Following school, Elizabeth plugged in the address on the piece of paper into her GPS and she found herself at the FBI firing range. Jack met her in the parking lot and took her inside. He introduced her to Malcolm, who fixed her up with a semi-automatic pistol, ammunition, and protective eye and ear wear.

"What am I doing here, Jack?" She asked.

"You're going to learn how to handle a gun. I want you to feel comfortable with the feel of it. I need to know that you can protect yourself if I'm not around," he stated.

She had always wanted to have a weapon for protection, and had actually taken classes, ironically with Carson, in the past.

Jack was unaware of her prior training, and was quite surprised at her knowledge and accuracy. They left there and went directly to a gun shop where he purchased her a semi automatic pistol in pink. In the State of Virginia there is no waiting period, and Elizabeth walked out of the gun shop with her new weapon contained safely in its case.

* * *

Elizabeth was excited with Onyx's progress. She was eating well, and although she tired easily, she could see that she was building up her stamina and getting stronger. Elizabeth felt certain that by summer, Onyx would again be accompanying her to the beach.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to have to cancel out on the trip home this weekend," she stated and by the look on his face, he wasn't surprised.

"Why don't we see if we can move the tickets to the next week? That will give Onyx more time to recover," he suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea," Elizabeth replied as she immediately went to her phone and called the airlines to make the change.

* * *

The following morning, Jack and Elizabeth again left the apartment together as he walked her to her Explorer.

"Hey, why don't we go out to dinner tonight? You need to relax; we both do," he suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," she stated, as her lips turned up into a bright smile; an expression of hers that he had been missing.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"How about Waterman's?" She suggested.

"That's perfect; it's a date," he stated as he kissed her goodbye and watched her drive out of the parking lot.

* * *

Later that morning, Jack was sitting at his desk when his supervisor called him to his office. Jack casually walked in to find two Virginia Beach Police officers standing just inside the door.

Jack would have liked to have acted surprised, but he actually wasn't. The only thing that did surprise him was that one of the officers, Steve Fisher, was a friend of his.

"Jack, please come in and close the door," his supervisor ordered.

Jack did as he was instructed.

His supervisor began, "Do you have any idea why these two officers are here?"

"Yes sir, I do," Jack stated as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his FBI ID and laid it on the desk. Jack turned to his friend Steve and held his hands up, "I'm just going to remove my service weapon, okay?"

The other officer stepped forward, "I'll remove it Agent Thornton."

"Jack what happened?" His supervisor asked.

Jack looked at the two officers but said nothing. His supervisor asked for a few moments alone with Jack and due to Steve's friendship with him, they agreed.

Once they left the room his supervisor began asking rapid fire questions, giving little time for Jack to answer.

Jack explained the situation, to which his supervisor stated, "Why did you need to pull your weapon?"

"Pull my weapon? I never pulled my weapon," Jack demanded. "What are the charges?"

"Malicious wounding, Threatening Bodily Harm, and Brandishing a Firearm," he advised.

"We did fight, but he was fighting me just as much as I was fighting him, and I never pulled my weapon. That's a lie," Jack demanded.

The officers returned to the office and as a courtesy they did not handcuff him until they reached their cruiser.

* * *

Late in the afternoon on this gloriously beautiful day, Elizabeth sat on a bench in the playground as her students ran about. She pulled out her phone and called Jack. Surprisingly, it went straight to voicemail, which she found to be odd. She then texted him…

"Hi, just wanted to tell u I love u and looking 4ward to seeing u 2nite…"

She glanced at her phone several times and when she hadn't received a response, she assumed that he was in a meeting and would contact her when he was available.

The school day came to an end and she still hadn't heard from him. As she reached her Explorer, her phone rang, but it was a number that she did not recognize.

"Hello…" she stated.

"Elizabeth, it's me," Jack responded.

"Well, it's about time you got back to me. Are you screening your calls or something?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"Listen to me, I'm in jail," he began.

"Oh, did you have to interview someone? If you're tied up tonight, we can do dinner another night," she advised.

"Elizabeth, listen to me," his voice suddenly became sharp. "I'm not at the jail; I'm in the jail."

"Okay so you're running late. That's okay. Take your…"

"Stop," he yelled.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked.

"I've been arrested…"

"ARRESTED? For what?" she asked, suddenly thankful that she was already sitting down.

Jack stated, "For that fight with Carson. He filed charges against me for Malicious Wounding, Threatening Bodily Harm and Brandishing a Firearm."

Elizabeth felt her chest tighten as she stated, "That's what he meant about everything working out soon, and we'd have a chance to work on our relationship."

The line went dead as Jack's three minute time limit had expired.

* * *

Jack begged anyone that would listen to allow him one more phone call, but no one was willing to go against procedure and allow him an additional call. His old friend Simon walked through the jail after delivering a prisoner, and caught Jack's eye. They sat down and Jack quickly filled him in on what had happened. Jack gave him Anthony's number and begged Simon to call him. He was frantic that Elizabeth would now be alone and Carson could easily get to her.

"I'll take care of it Jack, but what are we going to do about getting you out of here? Was anyone around when you fought?" Simon asked.

"Susan, Elizabeth's friend was there, but I don't know how much she saw," Jack stated as he remembered running up to her and grabbing Onyx's blanket before driving to the ER Vet.

"I have to get back out on the street Jack, but I'll take care of this. Don't worry about her. We'll keep her safe," Simon assured him.

Jack watched Simon walk out of the room and heard the harsh sound of the metal door clank shut and electronically lock. He was told that he had a few minutes alone to think before a deputy would be back to escort him to the receiving room. His heart was pounding so loud that he felt it throbbing in his ears. All he could think about was her alone with Carson; the anger that he must now have built up inside, and how he would make her pay for his embarrassment.

He felt sick inside; his legs were numb, and he believed that his head was about to explode. No one came back to get him for what seemed like hours. He was certain that he heard every second as it ticked off of the silently run electric clock hanging on the wall. He could only pray that Simon would follow through with his promise.

* * *

Simon reached his patrol car and immediately contacted Elizabeth who provided Susan's contact information. He forwarded the information on to Laura Reid, an Assistant Commonwealth's Attorney who had been friends with Jack for years and he was certain that she would help.

Laura promised that she would contact the detective handling the case and require that Susan be interviewed immediately.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Elizabeth paced the floor. She felt responsible, knowing that if she hadn't come back into his life that he would be free right now. She also felt sick; her heart pounded, her head throbbed, and her tears flowed nonstop. She wasn't familiar with the ways of the criminal justice system, but she was certain that Jack did not belong behind bars.

As if this wasn't enough to deal with, Carson called. "I guess you know by now that Jack's in jail," he stated smugly. "It's kind of ironic I guess. He's used to putting the bad guys in jail, and now he's one of them. We'll see how good he is at protecting himself now."

The sound of Carson's voice initially irritated her. However, she quickly jumped to anger when she thought of Jack behind bars possibly having to protect himself. "Why did you lie to get Jack arrested?"

"Who says I lied? He punched me in the nose," Carson replied.

"He didn't pull his weapon, and you know it," She remarked.

Carson laughed, "Yea, but it did sound good didn't it? Besides, no one was around, so who's to say it didn't happen?"

"What do you want Carson?" She asked, doing her best to remain calm, although it was becoming difficult.

"Well Elizabeth, this is the way I see it…you want Jack out of jail, out of harm's way, and without a criminal record. I want you. So, for everyone to get what they want, I say that you and I get married, and once you say 'I do,' I'll see to it that the charges are dropped," he explained.

As his words were spoken, Elizabeth felt her ears burning, and her legs trembling. "Carson, do you promise that you will drop the charges?" She asked, simply playing along, but well aware that he could not be trusted.

"Of course; get your bags packed and I'll be over in a little while," he stated.

"Carson, it's getting late. We can't get married tonight," she advised hoping to hold him off while she thought of something.

"But we can catch the red eye to Vegas and get married in the morning. Hmm, a honeymoon in Vegas," Carson smiled at the thought.

"I need a couple of hours before I can leave," she stated.

"Okay, two hours it is. I'll be there so be ready. I'll make the flight arrangements," he stated as the call ended.

* * *

Elizabeth threw her phone on the sofa and ran to her bedroom, "It's got to be here somewhere." She finally found Anthony's card, ran back to the den and called him.

Anthony quickly answered the phone, "Hello."

"Anthony, this is Elizabeth, Jack's fiancée," she stated. "Do you remember me?"

"I certainly do," he stated. "I'm actually in the courtyard of your apartment."

"Why?" She asked.

"Watching over you for Jack. I've been here since he was arrested," he replied.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Okay, I need some help."

"Okay just say yes or no; is he there with you now?" He asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Although we're leaving for Vegas to get married in two hours, so I need some help," she responded.

"No, that certainly isn't what Jack meant when he asked for people to watch over you. What do you need?" He asked.

They talked and worked out a plan; not something that Anthony was comfortable with, but he had no choice.

* * *

Right on time her doorbell rang and she hesitantly opened the door and invited Carson inside.

"Come in, I've got us some wine. I thought we could toast our wedding before we go," she suggested as she tried desperately to hide her nervousness and nausea.

"We don't have a lot of time, Elizabeth. Our flight leaves in two hours," he stated as he reached for her bag that was to the right of the door.

"Carson, you know I hate to fly. I need some wine first, please?" She begged.

He agreed, "Okay, anything for you as he leaned over and kissed her cheek."

"Carson, why did you lie about Jack?" She asked.

Carson laughed, "It was a way for me to get what I wanted. Besides, he broke my nose."

"Why is your nose not taped up then?" She asked.

"Well, the funny thing is, he didn't really break my nose…"

"What do you mean?"

Carson laughed, "My nose has always been sensitive. It's something about tender blood vessels and capillaries that can easily break. As a kid I'd wake up in the middle of the night with a bloody nose. Besides, I don't want to marry you with my nose all taped up."

"I guess you've thought of everything. You had him charged with a felony; something that could ruin his life and career, over me?" She questioned.

"I don't like losing, never have. So now you have the chance to make two men very happy. I get you and he gets his life back," he smirked.

"I'm sure that you were fighting too. He was just protecting me. Just like I'm sure that when you punched him you were doing to same," she stated. She attempted to remain calm, although the time was ticking away, and she was certain that he would become violent once she refused to accompany him.

"You want to know the truth," he stated as his chest puffed out with pride. "I egged him on. I pushed and I wanted him to hit me. The punch to the nose was unexpected, but I did my share of fighting. No one was around to contradict me, so why not say he pulled his weapon. It certainly made an impact on the police, for one of their own to use the power of the position on a poor citizen."

* * *

Out in the parking lot, Anthony was stationed in a work van listening to the entire conversation. He flew out of the door as he heard Carson's confession through their audio setup.

Anthony ran through the parking lot, heading for Elizabeth's apartment when a figure standing by Elizabeth's Explorer caught his eye.

"Jack, is that you?" Anthony yelled. "How…? Oh I don't care, come on we have a problem."

"Both men drew their weapons as they ran through the courtyard and toward Elizabeth's building.

* * *

Praying that Anthony heard everything, Elizabeth stated, "I'm not going with you Carson. I can't believe that you'd ruin a man's life and career just because of petty jealousy. It's over now."

He laughed in her face, "It will be over when I say its over."

Elizabeth backed away trying to put distance between her and him. He lunged for her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her arm up behind her and started pushing her toward the bedroom. She slammed her foot into his shin and ran as he released his hold on her.

Carson became increasingly angry with each step he took back toward her. "I've waited long enough for you," he yelled as they fell back on the sofa. He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the door and her bag. He picked up her bag, and it was obviously empty, "You never intended to go with me."

Elizabeth was screaming and struggling as Carson ripped her shirt, and pulled her so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She kept fighting as her fingernails scratched him from his eye down his cheek and across his jaw line.

* * *

Jack and Anthony ran into her building and headed for her apartment. They could hear yelling and crashing sounds as they approached.

Carson backhanded her, knocking her through the now broken coffee table and onto the sofa.

The expression on his face left her cold. She felt that his plan was to either rape her or kill her, and at that moment, she preferred the latter.

He continued to approach her as she screamed, "STOP, PLEASE DON'T."

**BAM** A shot rang out…

* * *

"ELIZABETH…" Jack yelled as he and Anthony broke down the door.

Once inside, Elizabeth was on the sofa curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth as her pink semi- automatic pistol hung from her trigger finger.

Jack immediately went to Elizabeth as Anthony checked Carson. The look on Anthony's face told him that calling for an ambulance was not necessary.

Jack gently took the pistol away from her. He observed her torn clothing, the red mark on her cheek and the blood that was trickling from her lip. If Carson wasn't already gone, he'd have killed him with his bare hands.

He pulled the cover from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her. At that point she was still not even aware that he was in the room. He squatted in front of her, and talked quietly. His entire body ached at the pain she was obviously experiencing as she stared off into space.

Jack picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom to get her away from the deadly scene. He pulled back the covers and laid her down. As he turned to leave, he saw Onyx locked up in a crate, obviously secured by Elizabeth in an attempt to keep her safe.

* * *

He walked back to the den, "Is she okay?" Anthony asked.

"I think physically she's going to be okay. I'm not so sure about emotionally," Jack stated as he pulled out his phone to call the police.

"I've already called it in," Anthony advised.

* * *

Within minutes there were two officers, a detective and a crime scene investigator gathering information and taking pictures. They called in a female officer to talk with Elizabeth, who slowly began to come out of her self imposed trance.

* * *

They kept Elizabeth back in her room while the medical examiner pronounced Carson deceased, and they removed his body. Jack was finishing up with the detective when Elizabeth came down the hall. She was watching her feet hit the floor, one in front of the other as she suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Jack, it is you," she rushed to him and broke down in his arms. "I did hear you. I thought it was all in my mind."

He held her as her knees buckled and she buried her head into his chest. "Shh," he whispered, "Everything is okay now." He led her over to the sofa but she refused to take a seat. She leaned against him as he walked her to the kitchen table. He usually sat across from her but on his occasion he pulled a chair up beside her. He held her hand as his thumb gently stroked the skin on her palm.

"How is Carson?" her voice was soft and shaky.

"He's no longer a threat to you," Jack stated as he wiped the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

He shook his head back and forth, "No, they are listing it as justifiable." He kissed her forehead, "Why did you do this?"

She started to cry assuming that he was questioning her decision to shoot Carson. "Jack I fired the gun because he was coming after me…"

His chair was so close to hers that they were touching, and he pulled her body into him, "No, why did you take him on by yourself? He could have hurt you worse than he did."

"Jack, I'm the reason that you were locked up and I had to find a way to get you out. Although, you apparently got out on your own; how did that happen?" She asked.

Apparently the Commonwealth's Attorney's office interviewed Susan. She saw everything, and they realized that Carson had lied about the weapon. Once you lie, they have a hard time believing you about anything. I was out before they had a chance to assign me to a cell.

Elizabeth relaxed into his chest and took a deep breath, "You smell good."

Jack released a breath through his nose in the form of a soft laugh, "That is probably the laundry detergent of the orange jumpsuit I was in for a while."

"No, I smell you Jack and its perfect," she quickly corrected him.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14 Patience and Persistence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 14- Patience, Persistence, and Perspiration

Elizabeth initially felt a rush of relief flood her once she realized that Carson was truly gone. She glanced around the room and observed the sheet on the floor covering the stain where he fell, but the blood splattered on the wall below her college sorority picture brought the implications of her actions to light.

Her shirt rode up slightly on her back and Jack observed bruising just above the waistband of her pants. Her torn clothing was evidence of their struggle and Jack took the throw from the back of her sofa and draped it around her shoulders. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, soaked it in warm water, before returning to the den and cleaning away the blood as it trickled from her lip. Her right eye was swollen, her back and her cheek were bruised, and although he saw no other physical injuries, he feared that the emotional ones would most likely be more damaging.

She stared at the wall finding it impossible to turn away. Jack watched as Elizabeth seemed to morph before his eyes. Initially talkative, she was suddenly distant, withdrawn, and although the room was warm, her body felt cold.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out in a hushed tone. He spoke her name several times but she didn't respond. Realizing what had caught her attention, he moved in front of her blocking part of the blood speckled wall from her view. "Let's get out of here," he strongly urged.

He walked her into the kitchen and asked her to stay while he ran to her bedroom and gathered some clothes and her prized possession, Onyx. He put her bag by the door, and headed back into the kitchen. As he opened the door, he found her huddled in the corner by the stove crying.

Onyx followed him in and as quickly as her body could move, she went to Elizabeth. Although Elizabeth didn't acknowledge Jack, her arms immediately found their way around Onyx.

"I love you so much," she cried as her face was buried in the fur around Onyx's neck. She drew back slightly and took in Onyx's appearance, easily remembering the part that Carson had played in it all. Her emotions vacillated between anger and thoughts that he got what he deserved to guilt and shame for being the person who took away his life.

Jack bent down and gently took her arm…

"Let me go," she snapped at him as she yanked her arm away from him.

His tone was soft, "I'm just trying to help."

"Don't you think you've done enough?" She snipped back at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused by her anger towards him.

"The gun; if you hadn't gotten me the gun I wouldn't have shot him," she yelled, trying desperately to hurt him.

She in fact did hurt him. Jack stood in one spot in stunned silence as Elizabeth and Onyx walked out of the kitchen. He momentarily closed his eyes and released a harsh breath before venturing back out into the den.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag, opened the door and she and Onyx were in the hallway amongst a crowd of her neighbors and gossipmongers before Jack could catch up with her.

Jack had to break through the crowd who had surrounded her, asking everyone to step back and to give her some space.

Once the crowd learned that Elizabeth had shot and killed Carson, Abigail released a thankful sigh. Comments from others in the crowd consisted of…

"Didn't you know he was stalking her?"

"At least she's safe."

"I heard he raped her. Poor thing."

"Well, he got what he deserved."

Arguments soon erupted within the crowd as other comments began to fly…

"WOW, he seemed so nice."

"I heard she dumped him for that guy right there."

"Oh so she thinks she's GOD?"

"She's nothing but a murderer."

They finally made their way through the crowd, passed the courtyard and into the parking lot of the complex. "You need to come stay at my place until we figure all of this out," he insisted as he reached down and grabbed for her bag.

She pulled away, "Jack I'm capable of carrying my own bag. Didn't you hear all of those people? I think I'm GOD, so I can do anything."

"Elizabeth, they don't know what happened. It wasn't your fault. You have to believe me," he begged her.

"You don't know what I did, Jack. It is my fault," she stated as she turned and opened the door to her Explorer.

"You don't need to drive. I'll take you and we'll get your car later," he stated as he took her bag from the back seat of her vehicle.

"No Jack, I need my car now," she insisted.

"Okay, I'll follow you to my place," he stated as he gave in to her demand.

* * *

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Laskin Road toward his apartment. Elizabeth made it through the stoplight at Birdneck Road, leaving Jack to watch her disappear as he sat at the light.

"We need to be alone, Onyx. Let's go to a hotel," she stated as she drove past the intersection leading to his apartment complex.

Jack took off from the stoplight once it turned green, feeling the truck tires spin underneath him. He pulled into his apartment complex expecting to see Elizabeth's vehicle, but she wasn't there. He pulled into his parking space, shut off his engine and took out his phone from his pocket.

Elizabeth heard her phone ring and glanced down to see his face upon her screen.

"Jack, we're going to a hotel," she remarked.

"Elizabeth, please don't. I can help you," he insisted.

"How Jack? Killing comes easily to you. It's part of your job. Not me. I'm not made up like that. The most I ever killed was a fly, and I buried him in a box in my backyard. I can't do this, so please understand. We need to be alone right now," she demanded.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" He asked as he wiped a tear before it escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. Just give me this time please. Maybe we can talk in a few days," she stated before disconnecting the call.

"A few days?" He remarked before realizing that the line was dead. He immediately dialed her phone back, but she didn't answer.

He called her several more times as he sat in his truck, but received the same response, her voicemail. He walked into his apartment and plopped down on his sofa. He knew he was breathing but wasn't so certain that the air was actually filling his lungs. He felt lightheaded and sick to his stomach. He loved her, that wasn't in question, but he had to admit to himself that always having to fight for something made him wonder; if they were truly worth it?

He picked up his phone and sent out a text…

"U aren't answering my calls. R u OK…?"

"Please don't push me away…"

"Elizabeth, I'm going crazy here. Please talk 2 me…"

He leaned over on the arm of the sofa, covered himself with a sheet, and waited for his phone to light up with a response, but none came. Somehow, miraculously he fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth and Onyx walked into their hotel room, wondering why the desk clerk offered to call her a police officer and was hesitant to rent her a room. She stood at the sink and glanced in the full length mirror quickly realizing that she had specks of blood all over her clothes, and her lip had continued to bleed. She stripped down to nothing, jumped into the shower and began to scrub harder and harder as the water fell over her body. Her skin was red and streaked with lines, partly due to the hot water, but mostly as a result of her nails digging in, trying to remove at semblance of his touch from her body.

The cut on her lip caused her mouth to burn as she tasted the saltiness of her tears when they fell in a steady stream down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and could feel Carson's hands on her body as she slid down the wall, eventually sitting in the tub as the water continued to cover her.

As the temperature of the water cooled, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Onyx never left her side, trying her best in her own physically challenged state to provide comfort some Elizabeth.

Onyx couldn't get up on the bed, so Elizabeth fixed a pallet for them both on the floor. She got Onyx situated before reaching into her bag and pulling out her journal.

She sat on the side of the bed, opened her journal and attempted to convey her feelings onto paper…

" _ **I vacillate between anger at myself and thankful that you are gone. Inside I feel that I planned this, hoping that you'd push me, take me to the darkest of limits where I would be unable to return. Where removing the threat would be my only choice and that I'd be thankful for the opportunity.**_

 _ **You loved me, unhealthy or not, it was what you had to offer and I accepted it, even if only superficially. I allowed you to think that I could be yours and brought you in to my web of lies, taunting you to get what I wanted. I then turned on you, pulled the rug out from under your dream, and basically laughed in your face. I guess I can't blame you for lashing out at me, wanting to hurt me as I wanted to hurt you.**_

 _ **I could have waited, gone along with your plan to be together, knowing that everything would have been righted in the end. But we were my mistake and my obligation to resolve. I handled you, our relationship, and this situation poorly. Now you're gone and everywhere I look I see your face; I hear your voice, and I feel your touch, your eerie touch. You should have stopped! Why didn't you stop?**_

 _ **I have no right to ask for your forgiveness and I don't expect it. I hope you can now find the peace you searched for so desperately but unfortunately found to be so elusive."**_

She grabbed a pillow and lay down beside Onyx. Elizabeth wrapped the blanket over them, hugged Onyx tightly and closed her eyes.

The room was dark; she reached in her bag and pulled out her pink revolver. With no further thought, she fired twice as they both lay in a pool of blood.

* * *

Jack woke suddenly, screaming as sweat poured from his body. His heart was pounding in his chest; he was unable to control his erratic breathing and his blanket was somehow tangled around him. Never before had he experienced such a profound nightmare. The emotions were so strong that initially he wasn't even certain where he was. The visual in his mind was so real and the only calming thought was that he remembered her revolver being confiscated by the police. "It had to be a dream," he prayed.

His eyes darted back and forth across the room as he attempted to focus. "It is worth it; you are worth it; we are worth it," he yelled. As he headed for the door to his apartment he remarked, "You aren't pushing me away. Not this time."

Jack grabbed his keys and ran for his truck. His entire body shook as he attempted to unlock the door. Once inside he sat motionless. The vision of Elizabeth and Onyx dead on the floor made him frantic, "Where could she be?" He thought. He suddenly realized that since Onyx was with her, she would only stay at a Red Roof Inn.

* * *

Elizabeth picked up her phone and dialed…

"I'm sorry. I know it's late, but I need to see you…" Elizabeth sat quietly as the person on the other end of the phone spoke.

"I can leave now and be there by morning. Thank you," She stated as she got dressed, gathered Onyx and headed for her Explorer. She stopped momentarily to contact the school sick call number, requesting a substitute for the remainder of the week.

She loaded Onyx into the Explorer, got behind the wheel and snapped her seatbelt. She turned the key but heard nothing. Several more times she tried, but still nothing. She rested her arms on the steering wheel and cried, "Really? Come on…please start!" She turned the key several more times but still nothing.

* * *

Jack stopped at two hotels in the vicinity, threw his FBI ID up on the counter and demanded information. He was told that she had not checked in and he didn't see her Explorer at either place, so he asked for directions to any other Red Roof Inns in the area.

He pulled into the third Red Roof Inn, just outside Virginia Beach, and observed her Explorer sitting on the back side of the complex. He ran into the office, again threw his ID on the counter, and showed the clerk Elizabeth's picture.

The clerk readily remembered Elizabeth and stated that he was concerned about her renting a room there. "I'm actually not surprised that the law is after her."

"Why, was she okay?" Jack asked.

"She looked rough. Her lip was split, and her eye was swollen, but I'm afraid that whoever she tangled with got the worse end of the deal. Her clothes looked like they were covered in blood," the clerk added.

"Did you call the police?" Jack was anxious and had little patience for the clerk's lackadaisical attitude.

"Nope. We respect the privacy of our clientele," the clerk replied.

"What room is she in?" Jack demanded.

The clerk quickly provided that she was "in Room 117. I'll come with you so you can get in."

Jack held his hand out and grabbed the card key from the clerk. He ran down the sidewalk along two sections of the hotel, turned the corner and stopped as Room 117. He approached the door, and knocked, but there was no answer. He stood at the door, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply before slipping the key in the card slot lock.

Jack observed the green light on the lock and turned the handle, slowly opening the door. His heart stopped as he observed a palate on the floor, blood splattered clothes in the trashcan, and an otherwise empty room.

Thankful that his dream was not a reality, he sat in his truck away from her room, attempted to calm his breathing, and he watched for her to return.

* * *

Hours later, Jack woke to the sound of his phone ringing and vehicles passing by.

"Hello…"

"Jack, its Hank. Are you okay?"

"Why?" Jack asked as he attempted to force his body to wake up.

"Did something happen between you and Elizabeth?" Hank inquired; he was obviously concerned by her appearance, and observable injuries.

"Why? Do you know where she is?" Jack blurted out.

"Jack, she has a busted lip, her eye is swollen, she's bruised and she's distraught," Hank stated as he did his best to keep his own emotions under control. "Please tell me that you didn't do this to her."

"Hank, I love her. Of course I would never lay a hand on her like that. Is she okay?" Jack responded.

"She's here, Jack. She arrived a while ago and she's talking to Margaret. What happened?" He asked.

"Wait, how is she there? I'm sitting in the hotel parking lot and her Explorer is here."

Hank advised, "Apparently it wouldn't start. She was in a rental car."

Jack looked through the tree line and observed a rental car business next door. "Is she okay?"

"She been crying and it's warm in the house, but she's wearing her coat and won't take it off. What happened?" Hank inquired again.

Jack took a deep breath, wishing that he could be like a Jeannie and immediately blink his way to her. He stated, "She was seeing someone before we got back together. It wasn't serious and she broke it off before we started seeing each other."

Jack continued, trying to relay the essential information quickly. "He started stalking her; she didn't take it seriously, but I knew that he was becoming more violent. She couldn't go anywhere without him showing up, and I wasn't with her all the time, although I tried to be."

"She's a mess, Jack," Hank advised.

Jack inhaled, still worried and upset, but thankful that she was with friends. "Hank, I think the final straw came when I got into a fight with him, and he had me arrested."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That had to be horrible," Hank replied.

"I can handle that part, but what scared me to death was that she was alone, and he could get his hands on her," Jack explained.

Hank felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as he thought about her refusal to remove her coat, "What's she hiding," he thought. Hank hesitantly asked, "Jack, I hate to ask…was she sexually assaulted?"

Jack felt his chest tighten as he closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his tears from spilling over his eyelids. Hank could hear Jack's strained breathing, but he didn't respond.

Jack's voice became harsher as he continued to speak, "She made some arrangements with Carson but I don't know what they were. All I know is that Carson came to her apartment. Things didn't go well for either of them, and he attacked her."

"An agent friend of mine and I got to her door as we heard the gun fire. We got inside and I found her on the sofa curled up in a ball," Jack remarked. "Initially she seemed fine, but then she turned on me with such anger. She's trying to hurt me, and I've gotta say she's doing a good job of it. I know she's trying to push me away."

"You can't let her do that Jack. She needs you whether she knows it or not," Hank responded. "I hate to ask Jack, was she sexually assaulted?"

Hank could hear the emotion in Jack's voice when he responded, "I don't think so, but I don't know. She won't talk to me. Hank, I know it isn't right, but if he weren't already dead, I'd kill him with my bare hands."

Hank quickly fell into counseling mode, "Jack, you need to focus your energy on her, not on your anger. Besides, I believe she has enough of it right now for both of you. The only difference is she is angry at herself, and she thinks she's nothing but trouble for you."

"That's silly, she is everything to me," Jack remarked.

"It's not silly to her," Hank interjected. "I do believe that she loves you, but Jack, part of loving someone is that you want the best for them. She's questioning her worth right now."

"Hank, my life meant nothing while she was gone, I knew it but I didn't want to admit it," Jack commented. "I was angry and I blamed her. We've spent too many years apart; I'll do whatever is needed to get her to understand."

"So you do love her?" Hank asked.

"That is a stupid question Hank. You know I do," his tone was harsh.

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't know everything they're talking about, but I did hear Elizabeth say that you deserve so much better than her," Hank advised. "She needs you, Jack."

"I need her too. Please don't let her leave," Jack replied as he plugged Hanks address into his GPS and headed for I-95.

* * *

Once he hit the interstate, Jack called Anthony…

"How's Elizabeth?" He asked.

"I'm not sure; she disappeared," Jack replied.

"Disappeared?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to find her, but I need a big favor… well, two favors actually," Jack sounded upset.

"Anything, what can I do to help?" Anthony asked.

"On the left side of my desk, in the deep drawer is a file. It's on Carson Shepherd…"

"Wait, isn't that the guy who attacked Elizabeth?" Anthony interjected.

"Yes, I need you to call in whatever favors you can to get information on his wife. Anything like hospital visits, criminal charges, anything…" Jack stated. "I didn't find anything before, but I have to have missed something."

"I'm on it. Oh, what's the second thing?" He asked.

"Sign me out for the rest of the week. I may be back sooner, but I'm not coming back until I know she's okay," Jack stated.

"Okay, I've got it," Anthony assured him.

"Please hurry and call me when you find out anything," Jack remarked.

* * *

Hank walked back into the den and brought Margaret and Elizabeth fresh cups of coffee. He glanced at Margaret and winked and she smiled in return. Hank turned to walk away but Elizabeth called out to him.

"Are you busy Hank?" She asked.

"Never too busy for you; how can I help?" He replied as he handed her a box of tissues. Hank sat down and allowed her to talk, keeping to himself the information that Jack had provided. "May I ask, where's Jack?"

Elizabeth found it difficult to make eye contact, feeling guilt ridden and ashamed. She picked out a thread in the carpet and talked as her eyes never drifted, "Because of me, he went to jail. I know he loves me, and I love him, but isn't it possible that love isn't enough?" She wiped her eyes before glancing in Hank's direction, "He was doing fine before I came back into his life. In no time I have him arrested, and jeopardize his freedom and career. I'm not good for him."

"He may have a different view. Don't you think you owe him the courtesy of talking about it together? Remember what happened the last time you made a decision for the both of you," Hank stated knowing that Jack was on his way there and hoping that she wouldn't want to leave before he arrived.

"OK, so what did you do?" Margaret cautiously asked.

"I was wearing a microphone and Jack's friend was in a van down in the parking lot listening in. I wanted to get Carson to admit that he had lied about the fight; that he lied about Jack pulling his gun on him. I needed to get Jack out of jail," she stated as her breathing became more unsteady. "Besides," she added, "I'm the reason he was sitting in jail. Carson left a visual in my head of Jack having to fight inmates that he'd had arrested, and I was afraid for him. I had to do something."

Margaret and Hank remained quiet, so Elizabeth continued.

"He promised to drop the charges against Jack if I married him…"

"Married him? Seriously, you weren't going to, were you?" Hank asked.

"No, of course not, but I needed to get him to confess on tape, which I got," she replied. "But then he realized that my suitcase was empty and I had no intention of going with him, and he started dragging me down the hall to the bedroom."

Hank stood up and offered to leave the room so she and Margaret could continue talking.

"No Hank, it's okay. He didn't…I believe he would have, but I got away from him," she stated shyly trying to hide the blotchiness that she felt rising from her chest and moving up toward her neck.

Elizabeth finished talking, inhaled deeply and released her breath. It sounded as if a flood of emotion was leaving her body in one quick rush of air.

Hank encouraged her to talk more, hoping that she would realize that she had no options, "Elizabeth, he was committing extortion."

"What?" Elizabeth looked perplexed.

Hank smiled softly, "Think about it, Elizabeth. Extortion doesn't have to only be about money. From what you said he agreed to recall the charge against Jack if you married him, and he wouldn't do so until you actually went through with it, right?"

Hank gave her a moment to process what he was saying.

He continued, "Elizabeth, he was using your love for Jack to get what he wanted, and when you changed your mind, he went after you."

"But I hid the gun under the cushion of the sofa. I think I wanted him to push me; to try to hurt me so I could kill him," she hesitantly admitted. "I wanted him dead, and that can't be right."

"Elizabeth, we all have bad thoughts. No matter how hard we try, we will never be pure in that way," Hank remarked. "Even the best people can be pushed by fear for their safety. Besides, Satan shows himself in many forms and often times its through people."

The room was quiet for a moment until Hank asked, "If he had accepted your decision not to go away with him and started to leave, would you have shot him?"

"Of course not Hank; I'm not an animal. I thought he was going to kill me, or…or…worse. I just wanted him to leave me alone," Elizabeth's tears continued as her voice wavered.

"There's your answer, Elizabeth. You fired the weapon to protect yourself," Hank advised. "You should feel proud, not necessarily in the final outcome, but in the fact that you saved yourself. If you hadn't, the alternative would not be as positive."

Margaret wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and pulled her close, "Shh, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Hank spoke up, "Besides, you're here, so can we assume that you weren't arrested for the shooting?"

Margaret and Hank sat quietly, allowing Elizabeth to ramble on, making sense or not, just encouraging her to release everything.

"No, I wasn't arrested, but it's probably just a professional courtesy because I was dating Jack," she stated, not realizing how absurd that sounded. "I'm damaged goods, Hank. He won't want me; I don't even want me," she whispered.

"I don't know why I did it," she stated.

Margaret put Elizabeth's hand in hers, "Could it be that if you hadn't he would have killed you?"

"No, I mean that I shouldn't have invited him over; I shouldn't have said I would run away with him, and I shouldn't have taken things into my own hands," she explained. "Jack tried to tell me that he would handle it, but no, I decided that I needed to handle it myself."

* * *

Jack's GPS showed another thirty minutes of driving before reaching Hank and Margaret's house in Reston, Virginia. His heart kept pounding loudly and his body couldn't help sweating profusely. He assumed that Hank would have called him back if Elizabeth had left. He could only pray that she would still be there by the time he arrived. Jack kept glancing at his phone wondering if he had missed the call from Anthony, but there was nothing.

A few moments later the call he had been waiting for came through…

"What did you find out?" Jack stated before even saying "Hello."

"Jack, she's lucky she got out of this alive," Anthony responded.

"What? What is it?" Jack demanded.

"Jack, I'm confused…" Anthony remarked.

"About what?" Jack replied

"Well, not so much by what is in the file, but…well, Carson's wife's name is Amanda, but she spelled her last name S-H-E-P-H-A-R-D. It makes a big difference when you're looking up hospital records. When you spell it with an 'E' there are no hospital records. However, when you spell it with an 'A'…" Anthony stopped.

"When you spell it with an 'A' what?" Jack stated in a stern tone.

"Jack, that poor woman; how he never got caught is beyond me," Anthony replied.

"I need to know everything. Please don't leave anything out," Jack could feel his palms begin to sweat, his blood pressure rise, and his breathing become more rapid and shallow.

* * *

Margaret and Hank's boys ran in the house with several friends as the adults stepped out onto the porch to continue talking. It was a beautiful day, and each of them were looking forward to sitting in the sunshine.

It was warm outside and Elizabeth eventually pulled her jacket off revealing the welts on her arms made by her own fingernails as she tried desperately to remove the feeling of "him" from her skin.

Margaret gasped, "Oh my Elizabeth, what happened?"

Elizabeth drew her body in, rubbing her arms up and down, "I couldn't get the feeling of him off me. I scrubbed and scrubbed and he was still there, touching me," she rested her elbows on her thighs as her hands covered her nose and mouth.

Elizabeth looked off in the distance at the swing in the center of the garden at the back of their property. "Would it be okay if I spent a little time alone in your garden?"

"You aren't going to run off are you?" Margaret asked.

Elizabeth managed half of a smile, "No, I appreciate everything. I'm not…we're not going anywhere." Elizabeth clapped her hands and called Onyx back over to her.

"I'm glad to hear that. You need to be with people who love you right now," Margaret responded. "We're here for you. Just remember that."

Elizabeth started toward the garden but stopped. She turned around, slipped passed them as she headed for the door, "I need something from my bag."

She stepped back outside with her journal tucked under her arm. She stopped and kissed each one on the cheek before displaying a semi smile that they hoped was the beginning of grander things to come.

Elizabeth walked to the end of the porch, but Hank called out to her, gathering her attention. He stated, "Just remember Elizabeth, as the saying goes, have patience with all things, but, first of all with yourself."

Hank held Margaret's hand as they watched Elizabeth and Onyx slowly walk toward the garden.

"Is he coming?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, he's on his way," Hank replied. "He loves her so much. I just hope she can forgive herself and trust in him."

They sat in the rockers on the porch with a view of the garden while they awaited Jack's arrival.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the swing in the garden among the greenery and confused flowers that wanted to bloom in the warm winter sunshine. Onyx, still very slow, but mobile, found a nearby spot in the sun to rest.

Elizabeth pulled out her journal, flipped through the ever increasing number of entries until she found a blank page and she began to write…

" _ **I'm thankful as the sun shines down upon me signifying a new dawn, a brand new day, a new beginning to my life. I thought I was smart; that I was the one playing you, taking you for that proverbial ride, only to rip the rug out from under you when you least expected it. I wanted to show you that I was stronger than you thought. That you could not take advantage of me, push me, or hurt me any longer. But I was wrong; I was so wrong. You knew my weaknesses; you knew what buttons to push; who to threaten and who to hurt. You wanted to break me, control me, and beat me down emotionally.**_

 _ **Removing you has done nothing to ease my pain. It will have done nothing but leave those who love you sad and uncertain, having no idea of the twists and turns your life has taken. Even from the other side you continue to challenge me. You continue to force me to question myself and my actions, leading to the ultimate betrayal, which will live with me forever.**_

 _ **I do understand that accepting situations as they are presented is much like watching leaves change color and fall from the trees. Seasons change, every year it's the same thing; you know it will happen, and nothing you do can alter the inevitability. I realize that things do happen for a reason… Perhaps it's meant to force us to grow independently; perhaps it's meant to teach us about the strengths we each hold inside, but maybe, just maybe it's meant to push us into making life altering decisions that we would not do otherwise. Just like the leaves, there are some things that we cannot change or control. There are some things we wish had ended differently, altering our course, and there are still other things for which we will forever feel responsible."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the table beside her. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face.

* * *

"Here he comes," Hank announced as he stood and headed out into the driveway.

Jack threw the truck into park, "Where is she?"

"She's in the garden," Hank replied.

"Is she okay," Jack asked.

"Jack, she's…" Hank started to speak but Jack left him once he gained sight of her in the garden.

* * *

He walked into the garden trying not to startle her. He was so happy to see her that he didn't even remember the hurtful things she had said to him. "Elizabeth…" he whispered as he observed her facing into the sun with her eyes closed.

Jack sat down on the swing but not close enough to touch her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her.

She said nothing but shook her head up and down.

The swing carried them effortlessly as they sat quietly. Even in their silence, their hearts spoke as their hands hesitantly joined. His thumb gently rubbed the skin on the top of her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked as he observed the marks on her arms.

She pulled her hand away and tried to cover her exposed skin.

"Please, talk to me. I want to help," he said softly. "What did he do to you?" He asked as his breath was caught in his throat awaiting her response.

She opened her eyes and glanced in his direction. She didn't see pity, disgust or disappointment in his expression. What she did see was a man who completely loved her, and all of her flaws, idiosyncrasies, and fears.

"No Jack; he didn't do what you think," she stated as her eyes filled and the tears spilled down her cheeks. "He dragged me down the hall toward the bedroom. I knew if he got me in there, that he'd…"

Jack felt sick as he listened to her having to recount what happened. As she spoke he could tell that she felt it was her own fault. "Elizabeth, Carson was…"

"Jack I know you didn't like him, but I think I just treated him badly and he snapped," she remarked.

"Elizabeth, he didn't want to let you go. And if it hadn't been you doing what you did, he would have killed you, I know it," Jack stated passionately.

She put her finger to his lips, "Shh, you need to know this."

"What?" He asked as his heart began to race.

"I put the revolver under the cushion of the sofa. I hid it Jack, so I would have it when I made him mad. I wanted him dead. The people were right; I am a murderer," she stated, certain in her own mind that she had planned his demise.

"What happened before we got there?" Jack asked, hoping that as she talked she would realize that none of it was her fault.

Elizabeth stared out into the woods, finding it impossible to maintain eye contact with Jack. "He dragged me down the hall toward the bedroom…"

Jack felt a pain in his chest. He released his tightly held breath with her next statement.

"I kicked him in the shin and he let go of me. I ran and…Jack it all happened so fast. The next thing I knew, he picked me up, threw me through the coffee table and onto the sofa," her body began to shake. She continued to stare off in the distance as her hands covered her mouth, "He wouldn't stop. He just kept getting closer. I think I asked him to stop; I don't know, maybe I didn't…"

"I heard you yell for him to stop before you fired the gun. You gave him every chance to stop," he assured her.

"He wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't he stop Jack?" She broke down and cried and without thought, his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe with Jack, and her body quickly melted into him.

"He was bad news well before you two started dating," Jack stated.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she sat back and wiped her eyes.

Jack pulled out his phone and pulled up the text Anthony sent him outlining the information he had learned. "His wife was hospitalized over a dozen times for injuries that were suspicious. Black eyes, broken arm, broken ribs, separated shoulder, stitches in the back of her head, and a skull fracture are just a few of the injuries that landed her at the ER or in the hospital. She was interviewed by the social worker at the hospital several times for injuries that were consistent with a sexual assault, but she refused to talk. Even with him out of the room, she was obviously afraid of him and what he would do to her."

Elizabeth gasped and he had to remind her to breathe as she took in the revelations of this information.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," he stated as the emotion at the thought of what Carson could have done to her overwhelmed him, "But I'm not sorry that he's gone." He admitted. "What happened to your arms? Did he do that to you?"

"Indirectly, I guess," she replied. She could see the confusion in his face, "I took a hot shower and had to rub harder and harder to get the feel of his hands off me."

"Elizabeth," he stated as the emotion came rushing out. "I'm so sorry I let you down."

She reached over and captured his cheek with her hand as she admonished him, "Jack, please don't ever think that you've let me down. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I guess I wanted to strike out at someone, and unfortunately it was you."

"How are they doing," Margaret asked as she handed Hank a glass of lemonade.

"They love each other; that's evident. They'll make it," he stated as he took Margaret's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked as he gently grazed his fingers up her arm. He drew his hand back when he felt her body stiffen slightly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She swallowed hard and turned away from him. He watched as she began to spin the ring on her finger and he felt his chest tighten.

She looked back in his direction, "Jack, do you think it's possible that even though you love someone that maybe that isn't enough? I mean, in the short time we've been back together, I have singlehandedly gotten you arrested, injured in a fight and who knows what would have happened to your career."

He felt his breath catch in his throat, "None of that was your fault." He glanced down and reached for her left hand, "You aren't planning to take my ring off, are you?"

"Jack, maybe our time was when we were kids. Maybe we weren't meant to be together as adults," she stated as she stared off into the distance. "As for it not being my fault…I didn't have the right to take his life."

"Look at me Elizabeth. If you're going to say goodbye to me, the least you could do is look into my eyes," he demanded.

"I can't," she whispered.

He scooted closer; his finger under her chin assisted in turning her slightly to face him, as he spoke softly, "Why?"

They were so close that each one felt the breath of the other as they consumed the same air. Elizabeth stared at his lips, remembering the last time she kissed them, finding the memory to be overwhelming.

She turned away and lowered her head, "Jack, I told myself that I was going to fight for us this time…"

"Then why are you giving up?" He asked, his tone was strong, but his expression looked as if he were lost.

"Because I've been nothing but trouble for you since I came back into your life," she remarked.

He took a cleansing breath, hoping to get her to understand before she made the worst decision he could imagine. "Elizabeth, I got my life back when I found you again, and I know you felt it too. I don't want to go throughout my life without you in it. I didn't want to be without you back then, and I certainly don't want to be without you now," he stated with such emotion that his voice began to quiver.

He squatted in front of her, easily gaining her attention, "Elizabeth, I have wanted to marry you for as long as I can remember. I want to raise a family with you and only you." He took her face in his hands as his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks, "And I want to spend every day that God grants me on this Earth with you."

He continued as his voice trembled and he watched her tears fall, "If you don't feel the same way then I'll have to understand, but if you do, and I believe you do, then I'll fight until my last breath for you, for us. Please, you have to fight too."

She looked into his eyes. She saw passed the beautiful hazel coloring with gold flecks that seemed to stand out when he was upset. She saw deep into his soul, and she knew that good or bad, she could always trust that he would be honest with her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. He reciprocated as his arms swept around her waist. They were so close that their hearts were beating in time together. They each held on with such intensity, that neither one wanted to let go.

Jack felt her break down, as the strength of his arms supported her, his soft voice reassured her, and the tenderness of his hands gently rubbing her bruised back comforted her. "I love you Elizabeth. I will be here for you for as long as you will let me. Please don't give up on us."

"I do love you, Jack," Elizabeth whispered as their lips brushed across each other. "Ouch," she quickly stated as she held her hand to her injured lip.

Jack kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jack. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault," she reminded him. "My lip hurts now. My conscience, however, may take a bit longer to heal."

She leaned her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. He pressed his lips to the top of her head as she whispered, "You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jack Thornton. In all of the craziness that is my life, please don't ever forget that."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Jack asked, "Elizabeth, we have a counselor through the FBI; would you be willing to talk with her?"

Elizabeth stared off into the distance before turning to face him, "Do you think it will help?"

"She's helped me before," Jack admitted.

"You? What happened?" She asked.

Jack held her hand. Initially it was as if he did so to soothe her, but as he talked, it was evident that it was comforting to him.

He began, "Six years ago I was in a bank in Denver. I was standing in a line with a woman and her young son in front of me. Before I knew it, weapons were drawn," Jack's eyes were misty.

He cautiously continued, "I don't know if they were already in the bank or came in while I was occupied with the little boy. I just know that shots rang out. I covered the boy, but I couldn't get to his mother. They shot the security guard and the woman in front of her son before I ever drew my weapon. I shot both of the men, one died. The security guard survived but the woman died in my arms."

Elizabeth's eyes pooled as her tears began to flow. She wasn't crying for herself; she felt the emotion in his words and in the expression on his face. "I'm so sorry Jack."

"I'll be honest, I didn't want to talk to anyone; I didn't think it would help. I felt guilty; I felt like I hadn't done what I should have, what I needed to do," he admitted. "I often wonder about the little boy; how he's doing; if his father remarried, and if he's been able to move on. So Elizabeth, I do understand the guilt," Jack confided in her.

Elizabeth reached up and gently wiped the tears as they fell. "I'm sorry Jack. I had no idea," she whispered.

Not that she felt relieved, but she knew Jack; she was aware that he functioned like a normal human being. If he was able to return from the darkness, then she had hope that she could too.

Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes, "I saw Maggie a few times, and she helped me see that I had done my best. She showed me that things aren't always going to work out like we hope, but in this situation, I stopped the gunmen and put an end to the incident.

Jack saw Elizabeth's attention completely upon him. He was on a roll, so he continued, "She got me to realize that I didn't start it. If they had backed down or not initiated it to begin with, no shots would have been fired and everyone would have been safe, including the robbers."

"I understand what you're saying Jack, but I invited him over under the guise that I was going to run away with him," she began.

"What?" Jack stated incredulously.

"I wasn't going to do it, but I thought if I got him there I could get him to admit that he had lied about you. Then Anthony was supposed to bust in and save the day," she remarked sadly. "We know how badly that turned out."

"It still wasn't your fault. If he had left without you, he would still be alive," Jack stated firmly. "So, are you willing to see Maggie?"

"I don't want to go to Denver, Jack. That's where Carson is from," she remarked

"No, she's now in our office here in Chesapeake. Will you talk with her? Please?" He begged.

"If you think it'll help, I'll talk to her," she agreed.

He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, "I love you so much."

She smiled; it was an expression that he had missed seeing from her, "I love you too."

"Are you ready to head back?"

"Jack I can't stay there," she stated through a frustrated breath.

"I know you can't but I have a suggestion. What do you think about staying with me…temporarily? I know we'd have to sneak Onyx in, but we're getting married soon; we are getting married still, right?"

She smiled as his expression and the tenderness warmed her heart. "Yes Jack. If you still want me, I do want to marry you," she admitted.

Jack relaxed for the first time since arriving, "YES, I still very much want to marry you."

"So, what do we do about a place to stay?" She asked.

"Let's look for an apartment or townhouse to rent that will allow pets, and you can move in until we get married."

"Or I could stay with Susan. That way I know Onyx can stay too," she suggested.

"That sounds like a plan, but I have an even better one," he stated.

"Better? What's your plan?" She asked.

He leaned in and whispered, "I'd still like to get married soon, real soon."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15- They Just Want Bubba

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 15- They Just Want Bubba  
**

Jack felt a smile upon his face, using muscles that he hadn't exercised in what seemed like forever. He stood up from the bench and held out his hand. Her back was stiff, so his hand swept around her waist to assist her. He took her hand and they started back toward the house.

"I'd like to take you by the hospital, just to get you checked out," he requested.

"Jack it's not necessary. I'll be fine, I'm sure of it," she replied.

"Please humor me. I need to make sure that physically you're okay. Then we can head home," the look in his eyes showed her that he was insistent and had no intention of backing down.

"Okay, if you would feel better then I'll do it," she agreed. "Let me get my bag and you can follow me to the hospital."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Realizing that she had escaped him the last time he was following her she stated, "I'm sorry Jack. I was so mean to you, and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," she stated as he observed her expression return to sadness.

"Stop right now. Elizabeth, there are going to be times when we are going to hurt each other, intentionally or not, it will happen. I actually was going to make a joke that me following you is what got us here, but it doesn't seem appropriate now," he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Jack, I assume that you have to go back to work…wait, do you still have your job?" She asked as the look on her face showed concern, and fear that her actions had caused problems for him.

"I'm out of jail, aren't I?" He reminded her.

She snuggled into his shoulder as they stood at the entrance of the garden. "I'm assuming that you need to head back to work, but I think I'd like to stay here for a few days. Is that okay with you?" She asked.

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, "I'm off for the rest of the week. So if you want to stay in town, we'll stay together."

Seeing the look of surprise on her face he clarified, "Elizabeth, I don't mean together, together. We'll get separate rooms, but really, marrying you can't come soon enough for me."

"Or for me," she agreed.

"We need to get up to Boston and see our folks and then get married at Virginia Beach like you want," he stated.

"I thought you wanted that too?" she stated with raised eyebrows and a tilt of her head.

"Elizabeth, I'm a man, and I don't care really where we get married. The wedding just gets us to the start of our life together. So that being said, we could get married in a meadow, a church, by the water or at the 7-11 that I passed up the road," he remarked. "Where it happens doesn't mean as much to me as whom I'm with and the love we share."

Elizabeth realized that no truer words could have even been spoken. "Jack, I'd marry you right here, right now, except that our families aren't here, and we have no marriage license."

He placed his hands on her arms and turned her slightly to face him, "I want you to have what you want. Just know that whatever you want will be fine with me. Tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

"How are they doing," Hank asked and he walked back out onto the porch and realized that Margaret was sitting quietly looking in the direction of the garden.

"Their holding hands and smiling, so that must me a good sign," Margaret remarked.

"Well, I believe you once told me that a smile always meant something good," he remarked.

"It does," Margaret agreed.

Jack and Elizabeth approached the porch…

"Is everything okay?" Hank asked.

"Everything is wonderful," Elizabeth replied.

"I wish you lived near us; we would be in your congregation every Sunday," Jack admitted. "We would like to thank you for everything."

"You aren't running off so quickly, are you?" Margaret asked.

"No actually, I'm going to take Elizabeth to the hospital to be checked out, and then we'll look for a place to stay in town for a few days. Any suggestions?" Jack asked.

"I certainly do have a suggestion," Margaret interjected. "Right here. We have plenty of room, and we'd love to have you stay. Please say you will…"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled, "We'd love to," they stated in unison.

"Thank you for the offer," Jack stated. "Are you ready to go to the hospital?"

"Yes, let's get this over with," she stated.

Hank and Margaret watched as Jack opened the door for Elizabeth and helped her up on the seat of his truck. "Were we ever like that when we were younger?" Margaret asked.

"Younger? Margaret, they are only about 10 years younger than us. You make us sound like old fogies. But I do remember us having our issues before we resolved things and got married. I predict that they will do just fine," Hank commented.

Margaret stepped inside to prepare the two guest rooms for Jack and Elizabeth. She changed the sheets, and added several vases of fresh cut flowers from her seasonally confused floral garden.

Jack sat nervously in the hospital ER waiting room while Elizabeth was examined. He attempted to read magazines; watch TV and play games on his phone, but his attention always seemed to be diverted down the hall.

Elizabeth slowly walked around the corner, observing his expression immediately change from worry, to relief. He jumped up and rushed to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, or rather I will be," she replied.

"Will be? What's wrong?" Jack took her hand and led her away from the listening ears in the waiting room.

"Its okay, Jack. Really it is. My lip will heal, and there is no damage to my eye or cheek," she advised.

"Your back…how is your back?" He asked as he led her to a seat where she could sit down.

"The doctor thought my kidneys were bruised, but he thinks it's just my back. He said I'll be fine…"she began to explain. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you out," he stated as one arm braced around her shoulders, and the other scooped her up behind her knees.

"I can walk, Jack," she began to laugh as others in waiting area were staring.

"I'm practicing," He stated as he carried her toward the ER entrance.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have to carry you over the threshold soon, really soon I hope," He stated with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

Jack carried her to the truck and gently placed her feet on the ground. He leaned her up against the cab as he braced himself with a hand on either side of her body.

He lean in as his lips brushed her ear, "I love you." His lips trailed along her cheek and gently touched her lips.

She drew back slightly as even in his gentle touch, her lips burned.

"I'm sorry, but on a positive note, I have heard that mouth wounds heal quickly," Jack stated with a little peck on her nose. He was trying to make light of the situation when on the inside he was close to exploding at the thought of a man abusing any woman, but especially Elizabeth.

She pulled her hand up and gently wiped the corner of her mouth, "I hope so Jack, because I really want to kiss you right now."

Jack smiled and his eyebrows lifted, "It gives us something to look forward to."

"I need to stop by the pharmacy and pick up some painkillers on the way back to Margaret and Hank's," she stated as he opened her door and helped her inside.

"What are you taking," Jack asked as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Elizabeth pulled out the prescription and attempted to read the doctor's handwriting. "It looks like Percocet or Darvocet. I'm not sure, but the nurse said that it was some really good stuff," she responded. "I'm just a little concerned because I don't think I've taken anything like this before."

Jack and Elizabeth returned to Hank and Margaret's farm and quickly settled into their respective rooms. Elizabeth's back was bothering her so she went to lie down in bed. She was able to rest, and woke on her own several hours later. She ventured out onto the porch where she found herself alone.

Hearing noises coming from the barn behind the house, she walked to the edge of the porch to investigate. She wasn't certain why, but it seemed like the porch was much longer than she remembered it being earlier, and felt like it took forever to reach the end.

She glanced around the corner and blinked rapidly as she pressed her eyelids tightly closed. She couldn't believe her eyes and ran for the door as her heart began to pound wildly.

*Knock, knock, knock* Elizabeth tapped enthusiastically on Jack's door.

"Come in…" Jack called out sleepily.

Elizabeth rushed in, "Jack, Jack get up. We're being invaded."

Jack had trouble opening his eyes, and was attempting to gain his bearings. "What are you talking about?"

"Margaret and Hank aren't here. We have to save the children. Come on, get up," she yelled as she pulled at the sheet on his bed.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about? No one is invading us," he assured her. He pulled out his cell phone and hit record. "But this is too good to pass up," he thought.

"Jack, you have to trust me," Elizabeth implored him. "You don't hear about flying saucers landing in big cities. You always hear about them landing in the country where a farmer named 'Bubba' wearing bib overalls is farmer napped and taken into the space ship. I know Hank's name isn't 'Bubba' but maybe she calls him that in private."

"Farmer napped? Is that even a word? Jack laughed softly.

Elizabeth started pacing back and forth in Jack's room, "Of course it is. You have 'kid' napped, 'dog' napped, 'cat' napped and 'farmer' napped. Oh wait, 'cat' napped is when you sleep, right?" She suddenly stopped and looked at Jack, "What were we talking about?"

"You were saying that we were being invaded," he reminded her.

Elizabeth's eyes looked wild, "Oh right, I was outside and I heard noises coming from the barn. I looked and they were running out of the door. It looked like a clown car…they just kept coming; there was no end to them. Come on Jack, we're being invaded."

Jack could barely contain his laughter, "Invaded by who?"

"Don't you mean whom?" She corrected him.

"Always the teacher. Okay, we are being invaded by whom?" He asked.

"Little people, Martians I think. Please come on, hurry up," she stated emphatically.

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing. It isn't funny, Jack. Martians are no laughing matter. They're everywhere; they're running amuck. We have to do something." Finally seeing the cell phone in his hand she remarked, "Who are you calling? Oh good, we need back up."

"Why do you think they're Martians?" He stated, releasing a soft laugh under his breath.

"They were little and talking in…oh what is Martian language called?" she sat on the side of his bed, appearing to be deep in thought.

"How much of your medication did you take, Elizabeth?" He asked, as he bit his lip trying to keep from laughing at her description of the orange Martians carrying laser guns.

"You stay right here. I'm going to check this out," he stated as he walked toward the door.

"Please be careful, Jack. I don't want them to take you away. Oh wait, you're safe," she replied as she curled up on his bed and held his pillow tight to her chest.

"Why am I safe?" He asked.

She released a sarcastic breath, "Silly, your name isn't Bubba."

Jack stepped out onto the porch and walked to the edge of the house where he could see the barn at the back of the property. He could no longer contain his laughter as he watched the nursery school children from Hank's church finishing up their play date. Each child was wearing an orange t-shirt with their class name written on the back and carrying a pole as they were loaded one by one into the church van. They were then taken back to the church where their parents were scheduled to pick them up.

Jack remained on the porch as he waited for Margaret to return from the barn.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked.

He was laughing so hard that he couldn't talk. He pulled out his cell phone and played the video of Elizabeth explaining about the Martians. Before long, both of them were in stitches on the front porch.

"Why were the kids carrying sticks?" Jack asked.

Margaret snickered, "We really shouldn't laugh at her expense, but the little ones, Martians if you will, made garden flags for their moms for Valentine's Day. Those weren't sticks; they were metal poles to use in displaying their flags.

Jack walked back inside and found her sound asleep in his bed. He left his door open as to not display any signs of impropriety in Hank and Margaret's home. He sat beside her as he gently rubbed her upper back. She looked so innocent, so perfect, and he quickly moved from smiling at her medication induced Martian story, to anger at her having to be in this situation to begin with.

Margaret stopped at his door, "Is she okay?"

"She will be," Jack stated as he brushed several strands of hair behind her ear.

His eyes remained on Elizabeth as Margaret announced, "She needs her rest; both of you do. I'm sure that you're both exhausted."

The boys and their friends ran down the hall toward the kitchen carrying several fish on a line. They were talking loudly and Margaret grabbed the handle to Jack's bedroom door, "Teacher work days… gotta love them!"

Margaret started to close Jack's door…

"You don't need to do that. We're fine with the door open," Jack stated.

"The boys are loud, and she needs to rest. Besides Jack, you forget, Elizabeth and I had several heart to heart talks. I'm well aware of the fact that you are a good guy. I know that you can be trusted," she stated as she closed the door.

Jack turned back to look at Elizabeth, "Must you tell everyone that we've not slept together?" He whispered.

Jack lay down on the bed beside her and rested his head on the pillow. He inhaled deeply several times, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth woke to find herself in Jack's bed, snuggled up close to her body with his arm wrapped around her waist. She felt his warm breath on her neck and closed her eyes as she listened to his calm, rhythmic breathing.

She gently slid out from under his arm, covered him with the blanket and headed for her own room. She grabbed her journal and walked out onto the porch. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set behind the grandeur of the mountain in the distance, but there was just enough light to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **As the saying goes, 'Good things come to those who wait. Better things come to those who don't give up, but the best things come to those who just believe.'**_

 _ **Starting back as teenagers, we were unsure of life's offerings. We questioned where we would eventually land in this world of uncertainty; what we were meant to do, and who we were destined to become. We were young, inexperienced, and insecure. However, we were idealistic. Our dreams were like unicorns, surprising, exciting and magical beyond imagination.**_

 _ **So many years ago, my eyes met yours in a crowd; I saw no one but you and I knew at that moment that I was home. However, our lives took different paths, partly by circumstance, but mostly due to misunderstandings, misconceptions, and miscommunication. I will, and do accept responsibility for a majority of what occurred, but I can't help but feel that all those years ago was not our time. We were young, impressionable and immature. Although we knew what we wanted, we weren't certain how to obtain it.**_

 _ **We've each struggled with our own emotions, trying to be fair and give the other what was needed. Or at least I thought I did. The relationships we've experienced, though enlightening, were never completely satisfying, leaving us to wonder 'what if?' What we weren't previously prepared for is now upon us and I believe that it is as grand as this magnificent landscape before me.**_

 _ **I love you; I always have and I always will. I can only say 'thank you' for becoming the kind of man that you are. Thank you for your understanding, your determination, and for knowing me, even when I haven't known myself. I look forward to becoming your wife in every way. Although the beach is a wonderful thought, I too would marry you at the local 7-11; for it's the emotion we share not the destination which will forever make it special."**_

"Are you okay?" Margaret asked as she stepped out onto the porch to find Elizabeth sitting alone.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, thank you; I'm fine." Feeling the need to explain her placement in Jack's bed she stated, "I want to apologize."

Margaret looked perplexed, "What for?"

"I fell asleep in my bed, but somehow ended up in Jack's room. I promise, nothing happened, but I don't know how I got in there," she admitted.

"Elizabeth, I trust you both. You've forgotten about the talks we shared at the cabin. I know that your morals are strong, and I believe that Jack is not one to push you. I will say, however, that he does have the patience of Job. There aren't a lot of men around like him, and I know many women who would love what you have with him," she remarked.

"I know," Elizabeth replied as she glanced out at the beautiful mountains in the distance. "I'd marry him right now if we could. We even got out marriage license today."

"You did? Why here?" Margaret asked.

Elizabeth glanced back toward Margaret before admitting, "You have to get your license at a Circuit Court. Given my recent issues with the law, I really didn't want to go into a Circuit Court in our area."

"I understand your apprehension, but what's stopping you now?" Margaret asked. "You could get married here," she remarked.

"Well, my parents are in Boston," Elizabeth remarked. "We're planning to get to Boston next weekend to see our families and then we'll plan a simple ceremony at Virginia Beach." Elizabeth stood up to stretch, "One thing Jack and I totally agree on…"

"What's that?" Margaret asked.

"We want both you and Hank there, and we would be honored if Hank would perform the ceremony," Elizabeth replied. "You know, I love the water, and getting married at the beach has always been a dream of mine. But with this gorgeous weather, it makes me want to get married in your beautiful garden."

"Oh, we have some beautiful landscape on the property," Margaret remarked.

"Are you okay?" Jack unintentionally interrupted as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Elizabeth smiled, "I'm great. My back doesn't hurt anymore. The medication worked wonders."

Jack and Margaret looked at each other then away as they laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Elizabeth asked, clearly confused by the private joke between them.

"You don't remember anything?" Jack asked.

"Anything about what?" She replied. "I took a nap and then came out here to write."

Jack looked back at Margaret before pulling out his cell phone, logging in and pushing "Play."

Elizabeth watched the video as embarrassment covered her face.

" _ **Jack, you have to trust me. You don't hear about flying saucers landing in big cities. You always hear about them landing in the country where a farmer named 'Bubba' wearing bib overalls is farmer napped and taken into the space ship. I know Hank's name isn't 'Bubba' but maybe she calls him that in private."**_

" _ **Farmer napped? Is that even a word?"**_

" _ **Of course it is. You have 'kid' napped, 'dog' napped, 'cat' napped and 'farmer' napped. Oh wait, 'cat' napped is when you sleep, right?"**_

" _ **What were we talking about?"**_

" _ **You were saying that we were being invaded,"**_

" _ **Oh right, I was outside and I heard noises coming from the barn. I looked and they were running out of the door. It looked like a clown car…they just kept coming; there was no end to them. Come on Jack, we're being invaded."**_

" _ **Invaded by who?"**_

" _ **Don't you mean whom?"**_

" _ **Always the teacher. Okay, we are being invaded by whom?"**_

" _ **Little people, Martians I think. Please come on, hurry up."**_

" _ **Stop laughing. It isn't funny, Jack. Martians are no laughing matter. They're everywhere; they're running amuck. We have to do something."**_

" _ **Who are you calling? Oh good, we need back up."**_

" _ **Why do you think they're Martians?"**_

" _ **They were little and talking in…oh what is Martian language called?"**_

" _ **How much of your medication did you take, Elizabeth?"**_

" _ **You stay right here. I'm going to check this out."**_

" _ **Please be careful, Jack. I don't want them to take you away. Oh wait, you're safe,"**_

" _ **Why am I safe?"**_

" _ **Silly, your name isn't Bubba."**_

Jack shut off his phone and looked at Elizabeth. Her expression showed that she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

Margaret quickly excused herself, "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

Elizabeth stepped off of the porch and walked toward the garden. Jack quickly followed her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He was surprised when she didn't pull it away, but was concerned by the fact that she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry. I was being insensitive to you. Please forgive me," Jack stated as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll delete it right now; please Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth turned to face him and burst out laughing, "That has to be one of the funniest videos I have ever seen, embarrassing, but funny. How is it that I don't remember that?"

Jack did his best to quiet his pounding heart, "Okay, you got me. I thought it was funny, but then when I showed it to you I had second thoughts about it. I was laughing with you, not at you, but then I realized that you weren't laughing."

"It's funny, but only between us," she remarked.

"Well Margaret knows," Jack advised.

"OK, well then just you and Margaret," she stated.

"Um, I'm fairly certain that Hank knows," Jack clarified.

"OK just you, Margaret and Hank." She looked at Jack as he glanced around.

"It hasn't already made it to the church bulletin, has it?" She asked.

"Of course not," Jack assured her. "Well, not that I know of," he thought. "I'll delete it," he offered.

"Don't you dare," she demanded as she grabbed his phone and watched the video again, feeling the need for another laugh.

Jack took her hand as they walked back toward the house.

Before reaching the house, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, what do you think about getting married out on Cape Cod when we go visit our families? That way everyone can witness us taking our vows and my dad can walk me down the aisle."

Jack smiled and pulled her close, "The sooner the better, Elizabeth. I'd marry to right here, right now, wearing our jeans and t-shirts."

"I just want a simple wedding dress," she advised. "Margaret showed me a picture of hers when we were at the cabin."

They continued onto the porch.

"Her dress was white, and it had…oh wait; I can't tell you about that," she remarked.

"It only counts if it's your dress, at least I think that's the way it works," Jack stated as they were welcomed by Hank at the front door.

"Dinner is ready. We set up another table for the boys so the Martians could sit at the…"

Jack laughed, "Don't go there Hank."

"Sorry, but my name is Bubba," he chuckled softly.

"It's okay. I'll be the butt of your joke. I deserve it. Besides, I'd laugh hysterically if it happened to someone else, so it really is funny," she admitted.

"Okay, stop teasing her," Margaret remarked.

After dinner, Elizabeth helped clear away the dishes and positioned herself in front of the sink to wash them. Jack joined her, standing nearby taking the dishes once washed, drying them and putting them in the cabinet.

Hank entered the kitchen, "Hey would you two like to go into town with us for an ice cream cone?"

"We'd love to," Jack stated before looking over at Elizabeth. "We would, wouldn't we?"

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's awkwardness, "Of course Hank, we'd love to go. We'll be done here in a few minutes."

"We'll be out on the porch enjoying the sunset whenever you're ready," Hank stated before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

"Jack, do you ever worry about being just an old married couple?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hank and Margaret aren't old," he replied.

"Oh, no I didn't mean them specifically. I just mean do you ever think that being married would get old?" She asked.

"No, why, do you?" He asked.

She shut off the water and dried her hands on the towel hanging from the rack by the stove. "Jack, I can't imagine anything being boring with you, or that we will ever just be an old married couple."

They walked out onto the porch and found Hank and Margaret sitting together on the swing. He had his arm around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest.

"Oh we're sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt you," Elizabeth said shyly as she attempted to push Jack back inside.

Hank and Margaret jumped up from the swing, "Don't be embarrassed Elizabeth. We were just talking. Are you guys ready?"

"Do you want us to drive separately so you can take the boys too?" Jack asked.

Margaret laughed, "You know, I forgot to ask them."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, "We'll follow you there in our car."

Jack and Elizabeth walked to her rental car and he opened her door for her. He took the keys from her hand, "I'll drive."

She slipped into the passenger seat and he closed her door. They waited for the boys to come outside and pile into the family vehicle. Jack and Elizabeth followed Hank several miles into town where they stopped at "Casey's," the local hand-dipped ice cream store.

Jack followed Hank to the counter to place their orders. He returned with a double dip Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream cone for Elizabeth and a Vanilla milkshake for himself. The adults sat outside at a table and watched as Hank's boys goofed off in the parking lot with several of their friends.

As they finished up their ice cream and headed back to their vehicles, Margaret commented, "You know, if you drive up this road about six miles there is an overlook spot and you can see a breathtaking view of the valley at night."

"Would you like to go?" Jack asked.

"I'd love to," she replied as they headed to their car.

"We'll see you home in a little while, "Jack stated as he closed her door and headed for the driver's side.

About ten minutes later they reached the overlook, displaying a breathtaking view of the Blue Ridge Mountains. They stepped outside of their car and walked toward the fenced barrier.

"Oh Jack, this is beautiful," Elizabeth stated as she looked out upon the lights from the city.

"Breathtaking…" he replied.

"Jack, you aren't even looking at it," she stated as she caught him staring at her.

"I'm looking at what I want to look at, and you are breathtaking," he stated as he reached out and took her arm, "Be gentle with me," she whispered.

"Always," he replied as his lips gently brushed the uninjured side of her mouth.

They each loved the mixture of strawberry/vanilla that lingered on their lips. Their second kiss was just as tasty as he was careful not to press on the injured side of her mouth.

They separated slightly, before Elizabeth captured his lips with hers. The pressure of her hands behind his head deepened their kiss as the soft moan from her lips enticed him.

He hesitated until her lips pressed against his ear and she whispered, "Stop worrying and just enjoy this moment."

He felt the need to pull away before he completely lost himself, finding it more and more difficult to remain chaste with her. He felt her lips on his skin and her warm breath on his neck, and he could no longer contain himself. He leaned back as their foreheads touched, and he released a frustrated sigh. He could no longer fight the thoughts he was having as he said breathlessly, "Elizabeth, will you please marry me now?"

Elizabeth looked confused, "What? Jack we don't have a minis…"

"HANK," both stated excitedly as they ran toward the car.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16- Falling into Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 16- Falling into Place  
**

"Hey honey," Margaret remarked as they exited the car in the driveway.

Hank walked around and took her hand as they watched their two boys run toward the house. "What's on your mind sweetheart?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Uh oh…" Hank stated with a soft laugh. "What is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Margaret stopped walking and gently tugged on his arm to get him to face her, "Well, Jack and Elizabeth have had such a rough time, and I think they are finally on the right path."

"I agree, so what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking that they need some quiet time together…" she began.

"What are you suggesting? Because if it's what I think it is, it certainly wouldn't be appropriate for me, as the pastor, to condone," Hank remarked. Surprised that Margaret would even make such a suggestion.

"Of course not Hank, but you don't need to worry about them. Elizabeth doesn't believe in premarital sex, and Jack is too much in love with her to push her into something that he knows she doesn't want," she clarified.

"So what are you suggesting?" Hank asked.

"They haven't even had time to talk about their wedding or where they will live. So this is what I'd like to do, but we have to hurry…"

They went their separate ways; Hank headed down the path toward their cabin by the lake and Margaret rushed to the house to gather a few items.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth pulled onto the road leading to Hank and Margaret's farm. It was late, and most of their neighbors, though acres apart were already in bed asleep.

Jack pulled onto their long driveway and observed the front porch light on, but no others. He jumped out and ran around to open her door.

He took her hand and helped her out of the car. With her back gently pressed up against the door, he closed the distance, slow and steady, tracing her jaw line with his fingers. "I want you so much," he whispered as he leaned in tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

"Jack, we can't go in and wake them up," Elizabeth stated as she quickly observed the disappointment written all over his face.

"Elizabeth, I'm dying here. All I think about is kissing you…touching you…making love to you. I seriously think that I have been very patient," he stated as he released a frustrated breath through his nose.

"I'm sorry. What do you expect me to do?" She asked.

"I don't expect anything from you. I'm just frustrated, Elizabeth," he sounded so defeated.

"So now you're mad at me?" She commented.

"I'm not mad. I'd just like to see things go our way for once," he remarked.

"Okay, come on," Elizabeth stated as she opened her car door and sat down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Come on, let's go. Things are going to go your way…" she remarked.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"There's a hotel up the road. We can go there and have sex," she stated as if she were simply announcing the weather forecast.

"Stop, you know that isn't what I want," he quickly refused.

"What do you want, Jack?" She replied.

Jack took her hand and pulled her back out of the car. He stood beside her with his back against the rear passenger door as he closed his eyes and momentarily leaned his head back. He inhaled deeply before responding, "What I want is to marry you. I want to make love to my wife, not have sex with you like your some one night stand."

"You know I love you, right?" she looked in his direction.

"Elizabeth, I know you do, but I have waited for years to make you my wife, and sometimes I just think that it will never happen," he sounded so disappointed. He reached over and took her hand, "I need to be everything you've always dreamed of in a man, but I have to admit…I want you so badly."

Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them slightly, "Jack, I don't have to get married by the water and I don't have to have my family present. However, I'd like for it not to be something we rush through either. Maybe we could make arrangements to get married here before the weekend. Then in a week of two we can go to Boston and have a party with our families."

Jack smiled, "Really? You'd do that?"

"I want to get married too." She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I dream about you making love to me on our wedding night."

"You are killing me…"

He took her hand and they started toward the house.

"What's that down there?" Jack asked as they looked on the side of the house, down the slight hill and into what appeared to be a lighted path.

"I've never seen that before, but Margaret did say that they had a lot of beautiful scenery on the property. Maybe that leads to something she was talking about.

As they stepped up onto the porch there was a note attached to the door…

" _ **Jack and Elizabeth,**_

 _ **Hank and I were talking… take these bags and follow the lighted path at the side of the house. Trust me, you need this time!**_

 _ **Jack… Hank put something special down there for you.**_

 _ **Margaret"**_

Jack and Elizabeth simply looked at each other. Given the conversation they had just shared, they weren't certain that being alone together was the best idea.

"Well, they apparently have gone to a lot of trouble. At least one of us needs to go down there. You go ahead and I'll see you in the morning," She stated.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked. "I'm not going down there without you."

"Are you scared?" She laughed.

"Be serious. They did this for us, whatever it is, and it would be rude not to accept," he replied.

Jack grabbed the two small bags and they headed for the path. She wrapped her arm through his and leaned her body up against him.

"It's kind of scary here Jack," she remarked as they entered the dimly lit woods.

They walked a short distance through a thick patch of woods before reaching a clearing where they came upon what appeared to be the rear entrance to a cabin. There were a few strategically placed electrical lanterns, but Elizabeth was thankful that Jack was with her, as it seemed eerie at night.

They walked inside and toward the front room. Though currently dark, windows covered the entire front of the open floor plan cabin. It was sparsely furnished, but the already burning fireplace set the romantic theme that Margaret was hoping for. There were four bedrooms, certainly plenty as Hank had carefully labeled two across the cabin from each other as "Jack" and "Elizabeth." They both laughed at his intent for making this a romantic time, but certainly not too intimate.

Elizabeth looked in the bags and found some pajamas and additional clothing that Hank packed for Jack and Margaret had gathered together for Elizabeth.

Jack found a bottle in a bucket of ice on the table, "You can't drink wine since you're on medication."

Elizabeth walked up and pulled the bottle out of the bucket, "Well, I should have stopped taking those dream weaver pills, but this is apple cider anyway."

Jack took her hand and they walked over to the bedding that was laid out in a pallet by the fire place and he helped her down. He sat beside her as she leaned up against his chest with his arm wrapped securely around her.

They sat quietly, each one afraid to say or do anything that would add to the tension. Elizabeth sat up and stared into the fire as Jack tenderly rubbed her back.

"Elizabeth, look at me," he stated as she turned slightly to face him.

Her eyes were misty, "I'm sorry Jack, about all of the wedding talk, and wanting it a certain way. I really would like my parents there, but if we get married here, that's not possible. I can accept that although it is disappointing."

"I'm sorry for putting the pressure on you that I have. I told you I wouldn't, but every time I'm near you, I can't seem to get close enough," he confided in her. "But I can't ask you to let go of a dream you've had all of your life. So, Cape Cod for our wedding?"

She leaned in and covered his lips gently, "Are you sure?"

He released a soft laugh, "I've waited for you for fifteen years; I guess I can make it another month."

Elizabeth looked beside the fire place and observed Hank's guitar. "You used to play all the time. Will you sing me something?"

"I have the perfect song," he stated as he jumped up and retrieved the guitar. He sat in a chair in front of her as he played the Train song, "Marry Me." Their eyes met and never drifted…

 **Forever can never be long enough for me**  
 **Feel like I've had long enough with you**  
 **Forget the world now we won't let them see**  
 **But there's one thing left to do**

 **Now that the weight has lifted**  
 **Love has surely shifted my way**  
 **Marry me**  
 **Today and every day**  
 **Marry me**  
 **If I ever get the nerve to say**  
 **Hello in this cafe**  
 **Say you will**  
 **Mm-hmm**  
 **Say you will**  
 **Mm-hmm**

 **Together can never be close enough for me**  
 **Feel like I am close enough to you**  
 **You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you**  
 **And you're beautiful**  
 **Now that the wait is over**  
 **And love and has finally shown her my way**  
 **Marry me**  
 **Today and every day**  
 **Marry me**  
 **If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**  
 **Say you will**  
 **Mm-hmm**  
 **Say you will**  
 **Mm-hmm**

 **Promise me**  
 **You'll always be**  
 **Happy by my side**  
 **I promise to**  
 **Sing to you**  
 **When all the music dies**

 **And marry me**  
 **Today and everyday**  
 **Marry me**  
 **If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**  
 **Say you will**

Elizabeth wiped the tears that continued to flow freely, streaking her face.

Jack sat the guitar against the sofa, reached over, took her hand and helped her  
up, "Dance with me."

"There's no music," she stated.

"Close your eyes; you'll hear it," he assured her as he swept his arm around her waist and held her tightly against him.

She ran her hands up his arms, capturing his broad shoulders. They started swaying to the music that they each heard in their heads. Clearly it was the same song as they moved perfectly together in time.

She leaned back as their eyes met. Her skin tingled as his fingertips traced down her forearm. He leaned in and covered her lips. It felt as though the world was moving in slow motion, as their kiss lingered, drawing out the most precious of moments.

They separated slightly as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I'm holding you to the Cape Cod wedding; the sooner the better, okay?"

"I promise," she stated as they stretched out in front of the fire place.

Jack could tell that the medication she was on was starting to take effect as her body relaxed into his. He snuggled up to her back, braced himself with his elbow and rested his head in his hand. He swept the hair off of her neck and gently pressed his lips to her skin. He observed her eyes slowly close, her breathing relax and before long she was sound asleep.

He stayed awake for awhile watching her sleep, concerned that she may experience another reaction to her medication. His fingers threaded through her hair as he heard her softly moan at his gentle touch. He wiped a tear before it spilled over his lid, thinking about how lucky they were to have found each other again, and that both of them were still available. He couldn't help his frustration, knowing how much he wanted her, but had promised not to push her.

He rested his head in the crook of his arm, tightened his hold around her waist and fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth woke the following morning as the sun poured into the room through the full glass windows in the front. She lay there momentarily trying to figure out where she was. The fire was out but with Jack sleeping beside her wrapped in his arms, she still felt toasty warm.

She slipped out from his hold and went into the kitchen to fix some coffee. While the coffeemaker did its job, she walked to the window to see what they had missed the previous night. The view was breathtaking and she felt her heart pounding at the beauty of it all. She had a difficult time believing that in one snapshot she could see a colorful garden that backed up to a lake with a mountain range in the background. She slipped on her jacket, grabbed her journal and cup of coffee and headed outside.

She walked down the path, taking in the wonders of everything before her. She closed her eyes, smiled and inhaled deeply as she recognized the various floral scents nearby. Just on the other side of the garden was a bench that faced the water and the mountains. She took a seat, opened her journal; flipped passed the ever increasing number of entries before reaching the first blank page and began to put her thoughts on paper…

" _ **Our lives are made up of moments, fleeting periods of precious time that we often take for granted, never realizing their value until they have become memories. We rush through each day, assuming that there will always be more, more time for acceptance; more time for forgiveness, and more time for love. Not until it is all taken away do we realize how priceless the gift of time truly is.**_

 _ **We waste so much of our time wishing our lives away. We wish to be older; we wish that Monday were Friday, and we wish that the love we found so many years ago had been cherished and not abandoned. Whether we realize it or not, we each need to reflect on the experiences of the past, allowing us to remember why they were worthy of our time to begin with.**_

 _ **In our lives, we should be certain to say everything in your heart, leaving nothing to chance. Say more than what is needed; do more than what is anticipated, and love more than what is expected. For everything in life is expendable, but love...love will outlast us all."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it beside her on the bench. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sent a text to Jack, hoping that she would not awaken him. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Jack was standing at the window watching her and wishing that time would speed up.

"Come outside. U won't believe how beautiful it is. We need 2 talk…"

Jack heard his cell phone chime signifying a text and he pulled it from his jacket pocket. "We need to talk? Is that a good or bad thing?" He asked himself as he stepped into his boots and grabbed his jacket.

Jack reached the bench and took a seat beside Elizabeth. "Is something wrong?" He hesitantly asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. Isn't this beautiful, Jack?" She stated as she looked out over the lake and across to the mountains in the distance.

"Okay, nothing's wrong, but what did you want to talk about?" He stated as he took her hand in his.

She released his hand and stood up, walking back toward the garden, "Jack, this is it…"

"It? It, what?" He asked.

"This is where we need to get married," She stated insistently.

Jack jumped up and rushed back to her, "Are you serious?"

"I haven't asked Margaret, but I can't imagine her saying 'no,' can you?" Elizabeth replied.

"Are you sure? I don't want you looking back years from now and regretting your wedding," he remarked as the satisfaction of her decision was written all over his face.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "Jack, I do know that our marriage is much more important that our actual wedding but you're right, I've always had a dream of what it would be like."

She release her hold, stepped back and with her arms out she turned in a circle, "How could this not be viewed as prefect; there's water, flowers and mountains. The only thing I'm missing is our families. I can live with that, if you can," she remarked.

"You are my family, and they will understand. Let's get our stuff and go talk to Hank and Margaret," Jack suggested.

He took her hand and they headed back to the cabin to gather their bags and make sure that everything was left in order.

* * *

They were all smiles when they entered the house, finding Margaret in the kitchen and Hank in his study.

"Do you and Hank have some time that we could talk with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Certainly; let me go get Hank," Margaret stated as she headed for the hallway. Before stepping out of the room she turned back to face them, "Is something wrong?"

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and drew her close into his body. "Absolutely not. Things are better in my life now than they have been in many years, and we have you and Hank to thank for a lot of it," Jack remarked.

Margaret smiled as she watched Jack cradle Elizabeth's face in his hands and gently kiss her forehead.

"Honey," Margaret called out from the doorway to the study.

"Yes ma'am, do you need something?" Hank replied.

"Jack and Elizabeth would like to talk with us about something," Margaret stated as she stepped into his study and observed his questioning look. "Don't look like that. I think it's something good. At least I hope it is," she remarked as she held out her hand and they walked together toward the kitchen.

Jack gently brushed his lips across Elizabeth's ear, whispering "I love you."

Walking into the kitchen, Margaret felt as though she was interrupting a beautiful romantic moment, "Excuse us. We're sorry."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks blushing, "No, we're sorry."

Hank, Elizabeth and Jack took a seat at the kitchen table as Margaret poured cups of coffee for everyone before taking her place.

"Margaret said that you needed to talk with us," Hank began the conversation.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other and smiled. They hadn't decided on their way to the house who would do the talking, so Jack started.

"First, Elizabeth and I would like to thank you for the wonderful time you gave us last night. You have a beautiful cabin, and this morning the view was spectacular."

Elizabeth quickly took over, "What Jack is getting at is…well, we'd like to ask if it would be okay…I mean, it would mean a lot to us if you would…"

Jack couldn't wait any longer, "May Elizabeth and I get married out by your lake?"

Hank glanced over and caught Margaret's smile as he responded, "Margaret said that you two needed a quiet place to make some decisions. Apparently she was right. Jack, never underestimate the powers of a woman."

Jack reached across the table and took Elizabeth's hand, "Never. This one has had me under her spell since I first laid eyes on her."

Margaret continued smiling, "Well, the location is set, now you need to set a date."

Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other, "Day after tomorrow," they stated in unison.

"Saturday? This Saturday?" Margaret sounded slightly overwhelmed.

"You don't need to do anything. I'll take care of the details. That is except…Hank, we want you to perform the ceremony," Elizabeth remarked. "We don't need anything fancy, and truly we just want to get married."

"I can't let you do everything. Besides, I have two boys; when will I get to do a wedding for a girl? Please let me help?" Margaret pleaded.

"I would appreciate all the help I can get. Thank you so much," Elizabeth got up from her seat, walked around and hugged Margaret.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Elizabeth?" Jack stood and held out his hand.

"Hank can you men handle dinner for yourselves this evening?" Margaret asked.

"Certainly; we can cook steaks for us and the boys are good with hot dogs. Where are you two going?" Hank asked.

"Yes, where are we going?" Elizabeth joined in.

"David's Bridal is having a massive sale tonight starting at 10pm. With your figure, you will be able to get something that fits you perfectly right off the rack," Margaret advised.

"Jack, you'll need to go into "After Six" tomorrow and get fitted for a tuxedo," Margaret advised.

"Do we have time for a walk?" Jack asked.

"A short one; we need to get in line early or all of the good dresses will be taken before we make it inside the store," Margaret advised them.

Elizabeth quickly went from excited to sad in what appeared to be the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong, sweetheart," Jack asked as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I need to go call my family," she stated nervously. Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes, "I'm okay, really I am. I'm just not looking forward to telling them that I'm getting married without them here. You need to call your mom too, Jack."

"Thank you so much for allowing us to do this. You two are the best. Jack and I owe you a great deal," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her phone off the table. She kissed Jack on the cheek as she walked passed and headed out onto the porch to make her phone call.

* * *

Jack sat in the family room and watched Elizabeth through the window as she spoke to her family. He watched her disconnect the call and wipe a few tears from her eyes as she took a seat on the swing.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down and took hold of her hand. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. We'll wait. We'll do it the way you…"

"No Jack. I want to marry you now, this weekend. My mom is so happy for us," She advised him.

"Why are you so upset then?" He asked.

"My dad is out of town, and I wasn't able to talk to him. I know he'll be happy for us," she remarked.

He brought her hand up to his lips, "You can call him later. When will he be back in town?"

"Mom said that he's been in some very important negotiations of some type, and he isn't expected to be home until Saturday morning. I'm not even sure where he is," Elizabeth stated.

"If nothing else, you can talk with him on Saturday before we get married." Jack wiped a few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks. His finger strategically placed under her chin tilted her head in his direction. He leaned down and tenderly covered her lips.

"If you want to wait, I'll wait," Jack stated.

Elizabeth smiled, "You are the best man, besides my dad that I have ever known. I love you so much, and no, I don't want to wait. I do want to be your wife Jack, with my parents there or not."

"Sorry to break this up, but Elizabeth and I need to get into town," Margaret stated as he handed Elizabeth her purse and they headed for the car.

"Have fun," Jack yelled.

* * *

Margaret and Elizabeth drove by David's Bridal, and with several hours before it opened, there was not yet a line. They parked the car and walked into the bistro next door for dinner.

"I'm afraid to eat anything for fear that I won't find a dress to fit," Elizabeth commented as she looked at the menu.

"Don't be ridiculous. You have the perfect figure and you will have your choice of any dress on the rack, I just know it," Margaret remarked.

Elizabeth smiled, but she had a certain style of dress in mind, and with her luck she was skeptical that she would find it.

After dinner, they stepped next door and took their place in line. As it got closer to 10pm she felt her nerves grabbing hold of her.

"Are you okay?" Margaret asked.

Elizabeth provided a half-hearted smile, "Just nervous about what I'll find inside." Elizabeth glanced around at the other women in line and wondered about their stories.

"I have made so many changes from what I always thought I wanted for my wedding, but I'd love a beautiful dress," she stated as she watched the doors open and the people in front start to rush inside.

Margaret took her arm and turned her slightly to face her, "You will find the perfect dress for you, Elizabeth. Have faith."

Their turn came to enter the store and it looked as though a tornado had been previously unleashed inside. Dresses were left draped over chairs, balled up in carts and laying on the floor.

Elizabeth was appalled at the lack of consideration that many of the shoppers displayed. As she scanned the room, the dresses that remained on the rack seemed to be either too old in style or too revealing for her taste. She decided to make one more turn about the room when she spotted it. "How was it completely alone on the rack and no one had scooped it up yet?" She thought. It was exactly what she was looking for, not just what she hoped to find tonight, but what she had always dreamed of.

She rushed to the rack and grabbed the hangar. She found Margaret and they both headed into the dressing room…

"Oh my, Elizabeth you are going to be the most beautiful bride," Margaret was clearly taken by the sight before her.

"Are you just saying that?" Elizabeth asked.

Margaret took Elizabeth's hand and they faced the mirror, "I have seen many brides, and you my dear will be the most beautiful."

Elizabeth's smile appeared to be permanently placed as she looked at her Melissa Sweet dress. It was floor length, Guipure lace and embellished by more lace with an illusion button up back.

Margaret handed Elizabeth a tissue to assist in clearing away the tears that slipped easily down her cheeks. "I'd say this is the one."

Elizabeth said nothing but her smile and the shake of her head showed that she was in agreement.

Elizabeth chose a headband instead of a veil. It was left laying on a counter, unattended, and she scooped it up. It was embellished by lace and seemed to match her dress perfectly. She added the perfect shoes and they were out the door.

* * *

They pulled up in the driveway shortly after 1am and found Jack sitting on the porch. He woke to the sound of the car doors closing and smiled brightly when he saw the dress bag in her hand.

He jumped down the stairs, reaching the ground without touching the middle steps, "Let me take that for you."

"Hands off. It's bad luck for you to…"

"See the dress. I can't see it," Jack remarked.

"I've got it, Jack. Thank you, but I'm not taking any chances," she admitted.

"I assume that she had luck finding what she wanted?" He asked Margaret as Elizabeth slipped inside to put her things away.

Margaret smiled and gently grabbed his arm as she walked by, "You'll be very pleased."

Jack watched Margaret as she stepped inside the house and he whispered, "She could wear a potato sack and be beautiful."

* * *

Elizabeth walked back outside and took a seat on the swing beside Jack. "The tuxedo shop is in town. If you want, I'll go with you to get fitted. We need to go first thing in the morning in case they need to do any alterations for you."

"You look happy," he stated as he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Do your lips still hurt?"

"Actually no. They're healing quickly, but I think the ointment that I put on them has worked wonders," she advised. "What did you do tonight?"

"Besides miss you?" They both laughed softly. "I made some phone calls."

"Did you talk to your mom?" She asked.

"I did. She's very happy. She's disappointed, of course, like your mom, but she understands. She is looking forward to seeing us next weekend," he explained as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hey," Margaret whispered. "It's late. You two have a big day tomorrow…well, actually today. Come on in and go to sleep," she stated as she walked through the house to lock up and found them snuggled together in the swing sound asleep. "You're lucky that we have had a warm spell here, or you two would be frozen before you had a chance to get married."

Jack stood up and took Elizabeth's hand. He led her into the house as they watched Margaret close and lock the front door and slip into her bedroom.

"Another day and a half and we'll be married," he stated with a broad smile that brought about the deep dimples that always made her weak in the knees.

She looked into his eyes as she gently swept her tongue across her lips.

"Don't do that," he joked.

"Do what?" she said with a smile that matched his.

"That," he stated. He couldn't contain himself as he captured her lips. His tongue pressed gently against the seam of her lips and she welcomed him.

The mint on his lips and breath was quite appealing and she quickly lost herself in the moment. She rapidly realized that she too wanted what she had recently written about in her journal, wishing that she could speed through time.

Her heart pounded and she felt her skin tingle as his fingers traced up her arms. She knew that at this moment she could match him, thought for thought, feeling for feeling, and desire for desire.

Realizing that an ember was quickly engulfing them, they backed away.

"Soon," he said. "Very soon."

He walked her to her room, and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll be dreaming of you," he whispered in her ear before heading to his own room.

They each stood at the doors of their respective rooms and glanced back. Jack blew her a kiss which she reciprocated before they each slipped into their rooms.

* * *

The sunshine peeked in through Jack's window as he attempted to adjust to the light. He stretched his arms over his head and smiled, "One more day…"

Elizabeth grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out onto the front porch, taking a seat on the swing. She glanced at the beauty before her, took out her journal and attempted to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **As I sit in this beautiful sunshine and reflect on my life, I realize the many blessings that have been bestowed upon me. Although difficult at times, my life has been a fair blend of sadness to joy, fear to excitement, and loss to love. I have learned to accept that in order to fully realize the wonders of this world; I must also experience the trials and tribulations. I've worked my way through situations that should have torn me down, knocked me to the ground and refused to allow me to stand again. However, with your love and support I am returning stronger than before, ready to take on this new chapter in my life, with you!**_

 _ **Please don't feel the need to make promises that you cannot possibly keep. I don't need you to move heaven and earth to make me happy, you already have. Nor do I expect you to give me the sun, moon and stars. My heart will be more than satisfied if you simply agree to stand under them with me for the rest of our lifetime."**_

* * *

Good morning, sweetheart," Jack stated as he stepped outside and took a seat beside her on the swing. "What are our plans today?"

"Well, you need to be fitted for your tux. That's the most pressing thing. I guess we won't really have any guests, so there isn't much need for food…"

"I think we should do something, even if it's just platters of lunchmeat, cheeses, sides, vegetables and stuff," he stated.

"Ok, that's fine. I can check on that while you're in the tuxedo shop. I'm more worried about the cake. I don't think that's something you can just order and pick up the next day," she stated with a frown.

"Well, good thing you don't have to worry about that," Margaret stated as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Worry about what?" Elizabeth asked.

"The cake. I'm going to do it for you. It will give me a chance to put my cake decorating skills to work," Margaret advised.

"Really? Thank you so much, Margaret. You have no idea what a weight you have lifted from my shoulders. "I'm going in to get dressed and we should probably get to town, Jack."

Elizabeth walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Cake decorating? You have so many talents," Jack mentioned.

"Well, in all honesty, I haven't decorated a cake since the boys were toddlers, but I didn't want her fretting about it," Margaret admitted. "Sandy Palmer is a member in the church and she owns a bakery. I'll get some help from her."

"Let me know if I can help in any way, and your cake decorating secret is safe with me," Jack stated as he slipped inside to grab his jacket and wash out his coffee cup.

Margaret watched from the porch as Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked toward his truck. "Thank you Lord for putting our paths together," she whispered.

They made the short drive into town and parked near the Tuxedo shop.

"Do you need me with you?" She asked.

"I always need you with me, but more than that, I want you with me," he replied.

"Jack, I appreciate that, but I need you to be serious," she scolded him.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked

"Well, I have a few things for myself that I need to pick up," she advised.

Jack took her hand and started toward the Tuxedo shop. "I'll go with you on your errands after we get my tuxedo," he stated.

Elizabeth planted her feet, "Jack I need to do this shopping by myself."

He suddenly realized what she was shopping for. He kissed her cheek and watched and she walked toward the Intimates store located just down the street.

Jack finished up and stepped next door to the jewelry store. He quickly picked out a gift for Elizabeth and made arrangements to pick it up before closing. He stepped back outside and sat on a bench awaiting Elizabeth's return.

He couldn't help but wonder what she had found as she was holding several shopping bags. "Do I get a peek?" He asked.

"Soon enough, Mr. Thornton, soon enough," she replied. "OK, I got the deli stuff, and a few surprises. Now we need to step into the jewelry store and get our rings."

They stepped back inside and started looking at the wedding rings. "Did you forget something?" The clerk asked as Jack stood behind Elizabeth shaking his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. What can I help you with today?"

Elizabeth pointed to several wedding rings that she wanted to see. She and Jack agreed on a set that was white gold and matched her engagement ring perfectly. Elizabeth's ring fit perfectly, but Jack's was slightly too small.

"We're getting married tomorrow. Is there any place in town where we can get his ring sized today?" She asked.

The clerk excused herself and stepped into the back. She returned a few moments later, obtained Jack's ring size and informed then that the jeweler was in the back and agreed to size the ring today. "You can pick it up around 8:30 tonight."

They stepped back outside, "I'll come back and get the ring tonight."

"Thank you, Jack. That's one more thing off my list," she remarked.

* * *

They drove back to the house and were in awe of what Margaret and the women of her church had accomplished. The cabin was full of flowers; there were bows made out of ribbon, and numerous pedestal tables sitting just inside the front door. In the kitchen Elizabeth observed Sandy putting the final touches on their wedding cake.

Elizabeth gasped, "Oh my, it's beautiful."

"Hi, I'm Sandy Palmer. I own the bakery in town, and I hope you don't mind, but the Gilbert wedding was cancelled, so you now have a cake…that is if you want it?"

"Want it? It's beautiful. I'm sorry to hear about the Gilbert's but thank you, and yes we definitely want it," Elizabeth rambled, finding it hard to believe that everything was falling into place.

Following dinner, Jack and Elizabeth walked through the house toward the porch.

"Jack who could possibly need that many computers in one house?" Elizabeth remarked as she observed a stack of electronics on the counter.

"I guess they each need one. I don't know," He replied quickly before taking her hand and leading her out into the yard to enjoy a short walk. She then watched him drive off into town to pick up the items from the jewelry store.

She was on the porch when he returned. He ran to her, wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips soundly to hers.

"Remember, I love you with everything I am. I will be at the altar waiting for you tomorrow," he stated before walking her down to the cabin in the woods and regretfully leaving her for the night.

* * *

Elizabeth was like a child waiting on Christmas. She lay in bed, her eyes wide open, listening as the clock ticked away each second. She didn't think that sleep would ever come, but eventually, she drifted off.

The following morning, Margaret knocked on her door at 7am…

"Come in," Elizabeth stated as she invited her in.

"I have a surprise for you," Margaret began.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, "You've done enough Margaret."

Margaret smiled; "Please I want to do this for you. Lou Ann Barrow and Carrie Delacruz are members of my Sunday school class. Lou Ann does hair, and Carrie does makeup. They're on their way over, so you need to get up and take your shower so you'll be ready."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth jumped out of bed, moved in and hugged Margaret. "Thank you so much for everything. I know we aren't that far apart in age, but it's so nice to have someone take care of things that maybe my mom would have done."

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I love you like the sister I've never had. You are a special person, Elizabeth, and you and Jack are blessed to have each other," she stated. "Come on and get up. Lou Ann and Carrie will be here soon."

Elizabeth gathered her things before rushing to the bathroom, "I'll be out soon."

When Elizabeth stepped back out into the family room, Lou Ann and Carrie were sitting on the sofa. Margaret introduced them and the work on her hair and makeup quickly started.

Margaret disappeared to work on getting the flowers situated by the lake. She tied the lace ribbons on the garden posts and around the base of the pedestal tables. She glanced into the distance and smiled at the beautiful day the Lord had provided for them. Once she finished setting up a few chairs, she returned to the house to get ready.

* * *

Jack had a few things to take care of, but wanted desperately to sneak down to the cabin to see Elizabeth. He knew that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and given their history, he chose not to tempt fate.

"Margaret, you look beautiful," Hank and Jack both remarked as she stepped out into the family room.

"Thank you. You two look so handsome," she responded. "I've been down at the lake setting things up…"

"How's Elizabeth? She's still here, right?" Jack asked as he rushed to the window and observed her rental car still in the driveway.

"Of course she's still here," Hank replied.

Jack kept glancing at his watch, getting a bit nervous as the hour of 2:00 approached. He had several "irons in the fire" so to speak, and was hopeful that everything would come together.

"Are you okay Jack? It's normal to be nervous on your wedding day," Margaret reacted to his pacing and watching the clock.

Jack stopped and turned to face Margaret, "I have wanted this day to come for years. Marrying Elizabeth…" he took a deep breath and wiped his eye as it was obvious that he was becoming emotional. "Marrying Elizabeth is the best thing that could possibly happen in my life. I'm just nervous because I'm trying to work something out and I don't know if it will happen."

*Knock, knock, knock…

"You made it," Jack stated excitedly as Lee and Rosemary stepped inside the house and exchanged pleasantries.

"My how handsome you look Jack," Rosie stated as she glanced around obviously looking for something or someone.

"Elizabeth is down at the cabin. I haven't seen her since last night. I hope she's okay," he remarked as he again began to pace. He stopped and turned to face Lee, "If necessary, will you walk Elizabeth down the aisle?"

"I'd be honored," Lee replied.

Margaret escorted Lee and Rosie down the path toward the cabin and the setting for the wedding.

"Oh Lee, this is beautiful," Rosie remarked as she observed all of the flowers, the still waters of the lake and the scenic backdrop of the mountains.

* * *

Back down in the cabin, Elizabeth's hair and makeup were finished, and she stood in her robe staring out the window hoping to get a glimpse of Jack. She could tell that it was going to be a perfect day by the sun filled blue sky. She could see that the wind was calm by the firm stance of the trees, and she quickly realized that 2pm couldn't arrive soon enough.

She squealed as she saw Rosie and Lee walk up the entryway. She opened the door and ran to hug them both.

"You're here," Elizabeth squealed.

"Of course we're here. We can't let you get married without at least a few guests," Rosie stated.

"If you are in need of an escort to the altar, I would be honored to have you on my arm," Lee stated.

Since my father won't be here, I'd greatly appreciate that," she replied with a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Elizabeth excused herself to call her family. Her father was scheduled to return home this morning, so she wanted to speak with him and explain their decision to marry quickly, hoping to spare his feelings.

"Mom," Elizabeth called out as her mother answered the phone.

"Oh Elizabeth, I am sending you all of my love today. I wish I could be there, but I'll see you with my heart," her mother stated, hoping to ease Elizabeth's angst.

"May I speak to daddy?" she asked.

"He hasn't gotten home yet, but he's expecting you to call him when you have time," Mrs. Thatcher replied.

"I love you, mom. I hope you understand why we're doing this," Elizabeth said as her voice began to shake.

Mrs. Thatcher whispered, "I love too dear. You go marry that wonderful man of yours, and don't worry about me. I'll be there."

Upon hanging up from her mother, she immediately called her father's cell phone.

"Bethy, I'm so sorry that I wasn't about to talk with you before. I understand you have some exciting things going on in your life," Mr. Thatcher stated.

"Daddy, I wish you were here. I love you so much," she replied.

"Baby girl, I'm there with you in spirit, and we will have a celebration when you and Jack come back home, he assured her."

"What's that noise daddy?" She asked.

"My plane is just now landing," he replied. "Don't forget to take lots of pictures."

Elizabeth ended her call with an "I love you," and stepped into her room to get dressed.

* * *

Rosie helped her on with her dress, closing the numerous buttons down the back. Carrie had done her makeup using soft colors. Truthfully, Elizabeth had such beautiful skin and complexion that the makeup was so subtle that it was nearly invisible.

Lou Ann had done her hair in a loose French braid with baby's breath strategically placed throughout. She carefully slipped the headband on as Elizabeth caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. As quickly as this wedding was thrown together, it was hard for her to believe that everything was so perfect.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Oh come in Carl," Margaret stated. "Elizabeth, this is Carl Halperin, the photographer."

"Photographer? I hadn't even thought of that. Margaret, you're wonderful," Elizabeth exclaimed.

Margaret went outside and made certain that Jack was nowhere in sight. Elizabeth walked down toward the alter where Carl took several candid shots of her by the lake and in the garden.

"What are the computers set up for?" Elizabeth asked.

Margaret looked around, "Something that Carl is doing about videotaping you."

* * *

Elizabeth walked back to the cabin to wait the magical 2pm hour. She caught a quick glimpse of Jack talking with Carl as they messed with the computers. Margaret began to pipe soft romantic music through the cabin's intercom system.

Lee looked at her as she bit her lip, "Are you ready to meet that man of yours at the alter? I know for a fact that he can't wait to see you."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and started toward Lee. "A bouquet…I don't have a bouquet," she stated as a look of horror covered her face.

"Yes you do," Margaret stated. "I'm sorry. I made it this morning with some of the flowers in the garden," she stated as she pulled the beautiful and colorful bouquet from the refrigerator and handed it to Elizabeth.

They stepped outside; Elizabeth looked at Lee and stated, "Everything is perfect. Well, almost everything."

They had only taken a few steps when a siren in the distance pierced the joyous, romantic sounds as it approached. Everyone stood still as the police car came to a screeching halt in the driveway.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth gasped as she thought about the implications of her recent legal involvement.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17- And So We Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note:**_ _ **So much has been said recently about authors copying from others, and the accusations are actually getting out of control. I have been made aware that my use of the Train song "Marry Me" in my last chapter was considered copying by "Guest," and "Sue (Guest)," because it was also used recently in another fan fiction story. I was surprised to hear this because I backed away from reading many of the stories long ago because of this very reason. However, the song was originally used a long time ago by LisaNY in her story "Love Never Fails." Perhaps the person I am accused of copying could be accused of the very same thing. See how easily it can occur?**_

 _ **In reality, I recently heard this song on the radio and had it in my head. Maybe it's a popular song, but not one I'm familiar with. I assumed that it was something new by Train, and was very surprised when I learned that my friend LisaNY had actually used the same song a long time ago in her fan fiction story…apparently it wasn't a new song.**_

 _ **Those individuals who are hiding behind the anonymity of "Guest" need to stop acting as bullies and move along. If you don't like my story, don't read it. There are plenty of others out there that you can enjoy. But if you feel the need to call me or any other writer out on what is in our stories, at least sign in and allow the writer to put a real name to the accusations and respond to your allegations.**_

 _ **I have great respect for all the fan fiction writers. It is truly a labor of love, and I for one appreciate all of the time and energy that is devoted to each and every story.**_

 _ **Chapter 17- And So We Begin**_

Lee looked at her as she bit her lip, "Are you ready to meet that man of yours at the altar? I know for a fact that he can't wait to see you."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and started toward Lee. "A bouquet…I don't have a bouquet," she stated as a look of horror covered her face.

"Yes you do," Margaret stated. "I'm sorry. I made it this morning with some of the flowers in the garden," she stated as she pulled the beautiful and colorful bouquet from the refrigerator and handed it to Elizabeth.

They stepped outside; Elizabeth looked at Lee and stated, "Everything is perfect. Well, almost everything."

They had only taken a few steps when a siren in the distance pierced the joyous, romantic sounds as it approached. Everyone stood still as the police car came to a screeching halt in the driveway.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth gasped as she thought about the implications of her recent legal involvement.

Elizabeth and Lee stopped when they reached the stone walkway leading to the garden. In the distance, she saw Jack run toward the driveway and she felt sick.

In her mind she knew that the police were not charging her with Carson's death. However, in her "nothing is easy" kind of world, her mind was running rampant with visions of herself in an orange jumpsuit.

Then she saw him…

"DADDY," she screamed, releasing her hold on Lee's arm and rushing to her father.

He enveloped her in the safety of his strong arms. "You are so beautiful, Beth," he stated.

"Daddy, I just talked with you…how?" Elizabeth's thought and words were having difficulty coming together.

"You can thank that man of yours…"

"Jack did this?" She asked.

"He called in a few favors with the local police department, and there was a car waiting for me when my plane landed," Mr. Thatcher explained.

Elizabeth glanced over in Jack's direction. He was talking with the officer as they walked back to his patrol car. Elizabeth watched them shake hands as the officer slipped into the car and drove away.

"Lee, I appreciate you standing in, but…" Mr. Thatcher began.

"Don't say another word, sir. I know that you have it from here," Lee responded as he shook Mr. Thatcher's hand and headed out to join Jack.

Elizabeth took her father's hand and led him back into the cabin. Margaret followed them inside to see if Elizabeth needed help.

"I just need to fix my make-up. Could I have just a few minutes?" Elizabeth asked as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Sure, I'll be outside. Just let me know when you're ready," Margaret stated as she walked out toward the garden.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked as he approached Margaret.

"She's more than okay. What you did for her was beyond special, Jack," Margaret smiled as she gently squeezed his arm. "If I didn't already know it, I'd say that you were head over heels in love with that girl."

Jack looked down before glancing back to Margaret, "She's my life." He glanced away momentarily, before returning his gaze to Margaret, "I got my life back when I found her again."

Jack turned and looked toward the cabin, knowing in his heart that he wasn't going to feel relaxed until he saw her walking down the aisle. His hands locked with each other as his thumbs were unconsciously rubbing the skin on his fingers.

Margaret reassuringly placed her hand on his arm and gave him a slight squeeze, "It's normal to feel nervous Jack. After all, it is your wedding day." She continued, "You know, Hank looks all self confident and so sure of himself, but on our wedding day he was a mess."

"Did something happen?" Jack quickly asked.

"Nothing major, but I was about 10 minutes late walking down the aisle, and he thought I had left," Margaret remarked. "He was nervous throughout the entire ceremony. He even messed up repeating his vows."

Jack released a soft breath through his nose that was followed by a genuine smile, "Well, in all honesty, sometimes the vows are long and hard to remember."

Margaret laughed, "Jack, he messed up his name."

"Oh," Jack laughed before suddenly trying to remember his own name.

"Jack, take a deep breath and release it slowly. After the ceremony, everything will be fine," Margaret assured him.

Jack released a cleansing breath as recommended by Margaret before responding, "My nerves will disappear as soon as I see her. I'm not the least bit nervous about this day or this new step in our lives."

Jack glanced back at the cabin hoping to see a sign of Elizabeth, "Marriage may not be something that a lot of men think about until they reach that time in their lives when they want kids, but I've always seen myself married to Elizabeth."

Jack's smile was warm, broad and genuine, "This is without a doubt the best day of my life."

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom…

"Oh sweetheart, you are without a doubt the most beautiful bride. I'm sorry that you mother can't see you first hand," Mr. Thatcher stated, quickly realizing what he had said.

"See me first hand? What does that mean," Elizabeth asked.

"I just mean that she will have to see you in pictures. You do have a photographer, right?" He asked.

"Thanks to Margaret; she's been a great help," Elizabeth admitted as she took a seat next to her father on the sofa.

Mr. Thatcher looked around and confirmed that they were alone. "I know that now may not be the time to ask this, but I need to know…"

"Know what?" She asked.

He took her hand in his, "Did Carson hurt you?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and frowned, "I think you can see his handiwork."

"I know what I saw in the picture you sent your mother. I have to say that either you healed quickly, or you've done a great job with your make-up," he replied.

"Margaret had some women in her church do my hair and make-up," she advised.

"You didn't answer my question, Elizabeth… did he hurt you?" He asked again.

Suddenly realizing what he meant, her eyes watered as she replied, "No daddy. He didn't do what you're thinking."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you, but you didn't tell us much about anything, and I need to make sure you're okay," he stated as he softly rubbed his hand up and down her lower arm.

"Daddy, I know that a lot has happened that you and mom don't know about, but I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than fine. I'm the best I have been in years, and I owe it all to Jack," she explained.

"Elizabeth, I have always thought of Jack like a son. I know you had your reasons for walking away from him before, but your mother and I are so happy that you are back together," he remarked. Mr. Thatcher stood and held out his hand to help Elizabeth stand.

He continued, "Let's get you down to that alter. I'm certain that Jack is a nervous wreck by now."

"Let me check my face again before we head out," Elizabeth started for the bathroom.

"You look beautiful," Mr. Thatcher called out.

"You have to say that. You're my daddy," Elizabeth stated.

He watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door. "There has never been a more beautiful bride, inside and out," he whispered.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Margaret asked as she slipped back into the cabin. "There is a nervous young man standing down at the altar waiting on her," she joked.

"She's fine. I'm sorry, I had to ask her something about recent events that upset her somewhat and she had to fix her make-up again," he admitted. "Tell Jack it was my fault but that she will be out in a few minutes."

As Margaret stepped out of the cabin, Jack's eyes met hers. She smiled and Jack released the breath he was unaware that he was holding.

"Everything okay?" He asked as Margaret approached.

"It's fine. She wants to make sure she's beautiful before she comes out," Margaret patted him on the shoulder before walking over toward Hank.

The front door of the cabin creaked open and everyone rushed to their places. Suddenly the Wedding March began to resonate through the speakers in the cabin, as Jack cast his eyes upon her.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through her father's but only walked two steps before running back inside the cabin.

"Onyx? Onyx, where are you?" She yelled.

Mr. Thatcher followed her back inside as Margaret slipped in behind them.

"I've been so caught up in this wedding, I don't even know where Onyx is," Elizabeth stated as she ran from room to room. "I can't believe that I forgot about her."

"Onyx is down at the altar. Jack said something about her being your Maid of Honor?" Margaret commented with raised eyebrows. "Are you ready now?"

Elizabeth released a cleansing breath, "Yes, I'm ready."

Margaret caught Jack just outside the cabin door…

"What's wrong?" He asked as his respiration was becoming more rapid.

"She's fine. You are all that she has been thinking about today, and she just realized that she didn't know where Onyx was," she explained. "Come on, let's go, she's on her way out.

The moment Jack caught her eyes as she again stepped outside was the last breath he remembered taking. He was thankful that breathing was an involuntary reflex as he did not recall feeling the air actually entering his lungs.

The few guests in attendance stood as she made her way down the aisle. The calm water of the lake and the snow covered mountain in the background provided a breathtaking view. Those in attendance were exceptionally thankful for the continued unseasonably warm weather.

Elizabeth saw nothing but Jack. That is until she observed the faces of her mother, sisters and Jack's mother gracing the screens of the computers that were secured on the fencing that surrounded the garden.

Elizabeth approached the alter and smiled broadly when she observed Onyx lying on a blanket, wearing a tiara. Onyx's tail wagged and she cautiously stood as Elizabeth stepped up to join Jack.

Those "guests" viewing via Skype had the benefit of watching Elizabeth escorted down the aisle by her father. Margaret and Lee quickly spun the computers around so that their view would now be Jack and Elizabeth at the altar.

Mr. Thatcher shook Jack's hand, "I don't think I need to say this, but I'm counting on you to take care of her."

"I will," Jack stated before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

She smiled, "You did all of this? You got my dad here, and the computers, and Onyx?"

"Are you surprised?" He asked.

"I didn't think my dad could be here; our families, Jack. This is wonderful. I didn't think you remembered about Onyx being my Maid of Honor," she laughed softly.

"You should know by know that when it comes to you, I remember everything," he admitted.

Hank leaned in, "Are we ready to start?"

Jack and Elizabeth turned their attention to Hank and stated in unison, "We've been ready."

Elizabeth glanced over at her father who was sitting next to the computer that was skyping with her mother. She smiled as she observed his hand on the computer as if they were holding hands.

Hank began…

" _ **Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come together at the invitation of Elizabeth and Jack to celebrate the uniting in Christian love of their hearts and lives. This is made possible because of the love God has created in them, through Jesus Christ.**_

 _ **Let us pray,**_

' _ **God, as you join us today, we ask for your blessings upon this couple as they unite in marriage. Let all their days together be happy and all their words to each other be sweet. Though their paths are intertwined, let them be aware of each other's need for individuality. Bless their home and allow it to be a place of joy and serenity. Remind them to nurture each other's body with mutual love, honor and respect and let their spirits dwell within.**_

 _ **As they learn from one another, may they grow strong as individuals and yet closer as a couple.**_

 _ **As their wedded life begins today with prayer, so may they continue it, praying for and with each other.**_

 _ **Amen.'**_

 _ **Jack and Elizabeth have come here today to publicly declare their love for one another. As God demonstrated His love in Jesus, our Lord, Jack and Elizabeth will demonstrate this God given love by giving themselves to one another.**_

 _ **They have not reached this place independent of others, as they were each given life by their parents. Those who gave them life are now and will forever be an integral part in their continued lives. Their love brought forth fruit in Jack and Elizabeth, and was nourished by God's love and guidance.**_

 _ **It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of a man and woman lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is an extraordinary experience when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. Their meeting and this growth bring us together today.**_

 _ **I have had the benefit of knowing Jack and Elizabeth independently of each other. When thinking of one, my wife and I quickly thought of the other. It was evident in our conversations that even through misunderstandings, and miscommunication, the love remained and truly never faltered."**_

Hank looked at the few guests who were present before returning his glance to Jack, "I believe that you had something you wanted to say."

Jack turned to face Elizabeth. He pulled out a piece of paper, but before he could unfold it, Elizabeth whispered, "You wrote vows?"

Jack released a soft nervous laugh as he opened his piece of paper, _**"I promise to love you in good times and bad, with everything I have and in the only way I know how, completely and forever.**_

 _ **Elizabeth, you are my inspiration and the fire in my soul. You've helped me laugh incessantly, and you have taught me how to love completely. My life forever changed when I met you fifteen years ago.**_

 _ **I promise to respect you and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are just as important as mine. I promise that you will always count, and you will always come first in my mind and in my heart."**_

Jack kept glancing away from the paper, catching her eyes and losing himself in them. He looked back at the paper and was noticeably nervous when he couldn't find his place.

Elizabeth took his hand in hers as she caught his attention, "It's okay Jack. Just let your heart speak to mine."

Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he continued…

" _ **From this day forward, I promise to be worth it all; worth your time, worth your trip down this aisle, worth your energy and above all else, worth your love.**_

 _ **I love you with everything I am or ever hope to be, and**_ _ **I know that our lives will be more exciting, more fulfilling and more full of love because we are making this journey together.**_

 _ **I love you so much, and I promise to be the man that I see in your eyes, today, tomorrow, and for always."**_

Jack wiped his eyes before taking a deep breath, releasing any nerves or anxiety he felt as he exhaled.

"I love you," she whispered which brought about his broad smile showing the deep dimples that she loved so much.

Suddenly Elizabeth realized that it would be her turn and she had prepared nothing. She looked lost and it was evident that her mind was reeling, but none of her thoughts were making any sense.

Hank caught Elizabeth's attention, "Would you like to say something?"

"I would. I mean I think I…"

Jack saw the flecks of gold in her eyes that tended to sparkle when she was anxious. He squeezed her hand as she glanced into his eyes. Jack smiled warmly and whispered, "Just let your heart talk to mine."

She smiled and inhaled deeply, releasing the nerves she felt as the breath rushed from her lungs. Her eyes met his and never wavered…

" _ **Jack, through the pressures of today and the uncertainty of tomorrow, I promise you my undying love and complete devotion.**_ _ **I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my main priority. I will be yours in prosperity and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I promise to listen to your side for as long as you feel you need to be heard, and to realize that my way isn't always best. I will share dreams with you, celebrate your victories and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are the person I love most in this world and you can be assured that will never change.**_

Elizabeth stopped momentarily to catch her breath. Jack stepped forward and tenderly brushed away the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. "I love you."

She smiled and released a quick breath through her nose that sounded like a soft giggle. She swallowed hard, "I love you too, and I'm fine."

She continued, _**"I promise to listen to your advice, and to occasionally follow it. When we have our rare argument, I promise never to keep score, even if I'm winning. I will always admire your huge, strong, kind and determined heart, and as a result feel blessed for the person that you have helped me to become. I loved you yesterday, and will continue to love you today, tomorrow and forever."**_

Elizabeth glanced over toward her father and the computer screen showing her mother. She observed both of them wiping tears from their eyes, but their smiles showed that these emotions were much about joy and contained no sorrow.

 _Hank closed his book and completed the remainder of the service from memory._ _ **"Jack…Elizabeth, you come here today prepared to give your life and love to each other. Those of us in attendance**_ **believe in you, the people you are individually and the couple you will grow to become together.**

 _ **We have no doubt that no matter what trials and tribulations you encounter together or how much time passes, that your love will never fade. You will always find strength in one another, and will continue to grow side by side."**_

"Are you ready for the vows?" Hank asked.

"I've been ready," they replied in unison.

Hank began, _**"Jack, do you take Elizabeth to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"**_

Jack turned to Elizabeth and smiled, "I certainly do." Jack very confidently slipped the ring on Elizabeth's finger.

Hank turned to Elizabeth and began, " _ **Elizabeth, do you take Jack to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"**_

As tears spilled down her cheeks she replied, "I do."

Jack reached over and swept away her tears before Hank called their attention…

"The ring…?" Hank asked.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand in hers and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Let us pray…

 _ **Dear Gracious Heavenly Father, we rejoice in this moment; the giving and receiving of hearts, and the miracle of love that has been expressed here on earth. We pray for guidance and that these two loving people remain a blessing and an inspiration to each other and to all of those close to them.**_

 _ **May they share each other's happiness, sorrows, victories and dreams in their journey that begins today. May their sensitivity for one another deepen, as they nurture and support each other through all challenges.**_

 _ **May they each maintain and strengthen their respect and honor for the other's individuality while holding in their hearts the truth and the power of their union.**_

 _ **May they have unending patience and understanding to call upon, and may forgiveness always be a natural expression of their love for each other and for all those in their lives.**_

 _ **We now ask a blessing of happiness upon Jack and Elizabeth, and may they share their happiness with all those whose lives they touch. Amen."**_

Hank continued, _**"As Ja**_ _ **ck and Elizabeth have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses; have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by the joining of hands and by the exchanging of rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those who God hath joined together, let no one put asunder.**_

 _ **You may now kiss the bride!"**_

Jack stepped in, cradled Elizabeth's face in his hands and gently covered her lips. She swept her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. They separated momentarily, but their lips quickly met again, matching perfectly as the puzzle piece that they were meant to be.

Those in attendance as well as those monitoring the ceremony via Skype broke out in cheers and applause. Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's chest as his arm around her shoulder held her tightly.

As Jack and Elizabeth turned to face those in attendance, Hank again gained the attention of the group. _**"It is my great honor to introduce you for the first time to Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton."**_

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his and pulled it up to his lips. "You have made me the happiest man today," he whispered.

"No happier than you have made me," she replied.

The placement of the sun was perfect for pictures, and Carl did his job expertly. There were pictures taken with Jack and his best man, Lee, and Elizabeth with her Maid of Honor, Onyx. They moved on to taking pictures with the family. It was unusual, but Jack and Elizabeth each held the computers that contained the visual connection with their respective mothers. Mr. Thatcher held the computers that held the connection to her sisters. There were pictures taken with Margaret and Hank, Lee and Rosie, Lou Ann, Carrie and Sandy. The final pictures were taken of Jack and Elizabeth in various settings around the garden, near the lake and with the beautiful mountains in the background.

Following their photo session, Carl left Jack and Elizabeth alone. Jack took her hand and they walked around the grounds.

"When I saw you coming down the aisle, I have to say, Mrs. Thornton, you took my breath away," he stated as he leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"You are breathtaking…" he began to reply.

"No, what did you call me?" She asked.

Jack turned her to face him, "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

Her smile was bright, "I love the sound of that."

"Elizabeth…Jack, we're ready for the reception," Margaret called from the path leading to the house.

She wrapped her arm through his and they started toward the cabin. Elizabeth stopped him, tugging on his arm slightly to get him to face her. "What you did here; getting my father here, and setting up all of these computers so our families could be present, it's just beyond amazing."

He could see the tears welling up in her eyes as he wiped away the ones that fell. "I love you, Elizabeth, and I would move heaven and earth to make you happy." His hand tightened around her waist as he pulled her in. His other hand reached up and cradled the back of her head as their lips met.

There were new emotions, new feelings that they were now allowed to experience, as each one felt the warmth of the other's touch in a new way.

"Do we have to go to the reception?" Jack said with a soft laugh, pretending to be joking, but he was quite serious.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand, "We can't sneak out, Jack. Come on, we need to go make an appearance."

They walked hand in hand toward the cabin. Jack pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Where is everybody?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. All of the food and the cake were in the cabin," she stated as they headed in that direction.

"WAIT," Margaret yelled for down the path. "We moved the food up to the house."

Jack and Elizabeth caught up to Margaret and the three of them continued to the house.

"I thought that the reception was going to be at the cabin," Elizabeth mentioned.

Margaret quickly stated, "We have more room at the house. You know, more chairs and stuff."

"You two go inside through the front, and I'll see you shortly," Margaret stated as she stood and watched them enter the house before turning and heading back to the cabin.

Jack opened the door for Elizabeth and ushered her inside. Lou Ann, Carrie and Sandy left after the service. Mr. Thatcher was sitting on the sofa, and the four computers that were skyping with Mrs. Thornton, Mrs. Thatcher, Julie and Viola were on the coffee table.

Elizabeth broke away from Jack to sit and talk with her mother, as Jack did the same with his. The women shed many tears, thankful to Jack for arranging their internet connections.

Jack fixed Elizabeth and himself plates of food and they sat down in the den. There were only a few people there, which caused Elizabeth to wonder why there was a need to move the festivities up to the house.

"Where's Margaret?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure. I think she had to get something from the garage," Hank replied.

Elizabeth was drawn into a conversation with Jack, her father and Hank, and before long, Margaret appeared.

"It's time to cut the cake," Margaret announced.

Everyone stepped into the kitchen and Jack and Elizabeth sliced their wedding cake, saving the top layer to be frozen for their first anniversary. They were each kind to the other and chose not to cram the slice into the mouth of the other.

After everyone finished eating and enjoying the cake, Margaret remarked, "We need to get ready to send them off. I'm sure that Jack and Elizabeth want to get on their way."

Jack leaned in and whispered, "If she only knew."

"Shh," Elizabeth remarked.

"Why are you shushing me?" Jack teased her.

Elizabeth pulled Jack to the side, "Stop it. I don't want them knowing what we're going to be doing tonight."

Jack couldn't hold in his laughter, but whispered, "Elizabeth, don't you think they were there before? Hank and Margaret and your parents each had wedding nights."

"OMG, my father will know?" she looked mortified.

"Well, unless you've told him otherwise, he may assume that you already have…you know," Jack stated with a smile and a raise of his eyebrows.

Elizabeth stared off into the other room, catching a glimpse of her father talking with her mother on the computer. Seeing the love in his eyes for her mother, she turned back to Jack, "Did you make reservations anywhere for tonight?"

It was Jack's turn to look mortified, "I thought it was on your list."

"My list? There was only one list," she responded. "I'm not sure how it happened, but 'wedding night reservations' didn't make it onto **OUR** 'must-do' list," Elizabeth advised.

"When we leave, we'll pretend that we have someplace for the night. I'll find us something nice. I promise," he assured her.

Margaret observed as Jack and Elizabeth kept glancing at each other and then up at the clock. "Well, I want to thank Elizabeth and Jack for allowing us to be such an integral part of their wedding."

Hank and Mr. Thatcher took the cue, stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hank is taking me back to the airport. My pilot is waiting on me," he stated as he approached her, put his hands on her upper arms and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Elizabeth said goodbye to her mother, Mrs. Thornton and her sisters via Skype before walking her father out onto the front porch.

Mr. Thatcher helped Elizabeth down the steps as they walked out into the yard. "I want you to know how proud of you I am. You have shown me that you can take care of yourself, and you both managed to put your relationship back together after all these years."

"I know, I'm a lucky woman," she replied.

"Don't sell yourself short dear. The way I see it, he's the lucky one," he remarked.

"I love him so much, daddy," she stated as she looked back and observed him standing on the porch watching them.

"Your mother and I have always known that Jack was the man for you. He loves you, but he will also challenge you," Mr. Thatcher advised.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Just before walking to the car he admitted, "Don't let mistakes of the past repeat in the future. Talk things out, and let him know truthfully how you feel. We're men, and we aren't very good at reading minds."

"Thank you, daddy; I will remember that," she stated.

The sun was beginning to set over the mountains and Elizabeth was actually relieved that her father was leaving the property. Jack walked out and joined her as they watched Mr. Thatcher walk to Hank's car. Everyone waved as the car disappeared down the dirt road.

"Thank you so much for everything, Margaret. I know that we threw this together in a matter of days, but I can't imagine a more beautiful ceremony," Elizabeth stated appreciatively.

They walked back inside to grab their bags and leave…

"Where are you going?" Margaret asked.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Elizabeth stated, "We actually need to find a place to spend our honeymoon. Surprisingly enough, that major detail missed making it to our list."

"The cabin is ready for you," Margaret advised.

"Really?" Jack remarked.

"How did you know that we didn't have reservations anywhere?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, I know you are meticulous, and I saw your list…no honeymoon arrangements were listed," Margaret stated. "Don't feel that you have to use it, but…"

"Thank you," Jack stated as he quickly grabbed their bags and gently nudged Elizabeth toward the door.

Margaret caught them before they left, "Oh wait, are you still taking that medication that had you seeing Martians?"

"No, I'm drug free today," Elizabeth replied.

Margaret added, "Okay, there is a bottle of chilled champagne in a bucket, but in case you were still on the medication, I also put a bottle of cider in there too."

Jack and Elizabeth reached the door, but before leaving she turned and rushed back to Margaret. As the tears began to well in her eyes, Elizabeth hugged Margaret, "I love you so much. You have been far more than just a friend to me. Jack and I love each other; we always have, but it took the guidance each of us received from you and Hank to set us straight. For that I will be eternally grateful."

Jack walked back to the two women, and once they separated, he hugged her as well. "Thank you Margaret. You and Hank have been a real blessing to both of us," Jack responded.

Margaret stood at the door and watched Jack help Elizabeth down the stairs as they made their way toward the cabin in the woods.

Jack held the two bags with one hand and took hers with his other. The sun was captivating as it began to set behind the backdrop of the mountains. With the sunset, a chill in the air was also noticeable. Jack sat the bags down, took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"It's perfect; this day has been perfect, and you above all are perfect," she stated as she leaned in and captured his lips.

"We need to hurry up and get to the cabin," he suggested.

"Why?" She joked.

"Because I don't think it was be appropriate for me to rip your clothes off out here…" he teased.

"Besides its cold…don't forget its cold!" She remarked.

They made their way down the path and walked into the cabin through the front door. They were greeted by a roaring fire in the hearth, beautiful flower arrangements throughout, and rose petals that littered the floor. Soft music was playing and the light from the fire provided the only illumination needed.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18- We Fit Like a Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ** _Steam Alert… OK fellow readers, this is their honeymoon, so please expect some steam. If that's not what you're looking for, you may want to skip along, and catch us somewhere down the road!_**

 **Chapter 18- We Fit Like a Puzzle**

Jack and Elizabeth made their way down the path and walked into the cabin through the front door. They were greeted by a roaring fire in the hearth, beautiful flower arrangements throughout, and rose petals that littered the floor. Soft music was playing and the light from the fire provided the only illumination needed.

They barely made it into the entryway of the cabin before Jack wrapped her in the safety of his loving arms and pulled her into his body. He stepped back slightly and stood quietly for a moment as he gazed into her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" She asked.

"There has never been anything more right than us, right here, right now, with these rings on our fingers. I hope you know how much I love you, Mrs. Thornton," he stated as he held her left hand with his and pondered the meaning of the jewelry they each sported.

Jack' fingers swept a few strands of hair that had escaped from her French braid and brushed them behind her ear. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was; how his breath left his body when he first saw her walking down the aisle, and how blessed he feels to now call her his wife. He had so many things he wanted to say, but at that very moment all he could do was meet her lips with his.

They each felt the warmth and electricity of that simple touch as their breaths mingled and their tongues danced with each other. Jack cradled the back of her head, deepening their contact, as soft moans released through Elizabeth's lips caused his body to warm like he'd never felt before.

The area by the fire was set up with pillows and soft bed coverings, but with Elizabeth still in her wedding gown, he led her over to the sofa where they took a seat. He poured them each a glass of champagne and handed her one before making a toast…

"May we love as long as we live, and live as long as we love."

Their glasses clinked together as they wrapped their arms through each other's before sipping.

"I love you so much," Elizabeth stated as the emotion gained control and her eyes filled with tears. "How could you ever have waited so long for me?"

Jack's hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb wiped away the tears that began to spill down her cheek. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers, "Waiting for you was the only option I had. You don't know how many times I prayed that you would come back into my life."

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she whispered as he pressed his finger to her lips effectively quieting her.

A finger under her chin lifted her head slightly, "All of that is in the past. This is our wedding day…our wedding night, and there is no time for sadness, guilt or regrets."

Few verbal words were spoken, truth is, none were needed. They easily communicated with their eyes and the smiles that each one carried.

Jack captured her lips and her passionate response caught him off guard as his breath seemed to be pulled from his body. His heart pounded; his body felt as though it were on fire, and as each breath left his body, he had to continuously remind his lungs to inhale. Every time he took a breath, her scent, that glorious floral with fruity undertones filled every space inside him. He was hers but she was most definitely his, and he would appreciate this blessing that God had bestowed upon him for the rest of his days.

Elizabeth felt her body stir with emotions and feelings that she had never allowed before. "Jack, can you help me get out of this dress?"

"Is that a trick question?" He asked with a mischievous laugh, as she turned away from him and his fingers began to work on the small buttons going down her back. As each button was opened, the material opened up and his fingers touching her soft skin sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as he leaned into her body and gently pressed his lips to the soft skin on her neck. His tongue traced down toward her shoulders as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back into him. Jack's fingers slid under the shoulders of the wedding dress to slip it down her arms…

"Oh no," Elizabeth gasped.

"What's wrong? I'm not even undressed yet," he teased her, assuming that she was suddenly nervous about being intimate with him.

"Nothing," she replied. She stood up and held the top of her dress in place as she started searching each of the bedrooms.

He rushed to her as she opened the last door, "It has to be something."

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room and glanced on the bed. There she saw it; the box from the intimates store; the contents of which she hoped would make this night even more memorable. "There it is."

"What?" Jack asked before reading the writing on the top of the box, "Adore Me Intimates." He smiled, "We don't need that, although I must say my interest is peaked."

"Would you give me a few minutes to get ready?" She asked as her lips met his with such passion that at that moment he would have sold his soul to the devil for her.

He hesitantly leaned back but continued to hold her hand as he walked away only releasing it once the distance between them demanded it. He walked out into the den, drew the blinds on the front of the cabin, and drank from his glass of champagne before filling them again.

She pulled a silk lavender chemise with scalloped floral lace on the bodice and along the hem from the box. She actually was in a rush when shopping so she hadn't even tried it on. It fell mid-thigh, but she hadn't realized that there was a slit up the left side which came dangerously close to the panty line.

She removed the band which held her hair in a French braid, allowing the curls to fall freely over her shoulders and down her back. She stared into the mirror, closed her eyes and begged the butterflies that had settled in her stomach to take flight.

Jack was standing by the fireplace staring into the flames when he heard the bedroom door creak open. He turned away from the fire and visually caught her as she stepped back into the room.

She had never felt so naked and vulnerable in front of a man before, but his broad smile and soft, gentle eyes quickly put her at ease.

He swallowed hard; he attempted to wait for her as she started across the floor but the time seemed to stand still and the anticipation was too much for him. He quickly covered the short distance across the room as his arms enveloped her.

She felt her skin tingle as his hands tenderly ran up her arms. His fingers slid under the thin strap of her chemise causing it to slip over her shoulder. He leaned in and his lips met the soft skin along her neck. His tongue traced along her collarbone as her breathless moans drove his passion.

His hands were gently, tenderly roaming, wanting to touch every inch of her glorious body.

"We don't need to rush, do we?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to…" he began to say as he stepped back slightly, slipping the strap of her chemise back over her shoulder.

"Shh, tonight is not about regrets or being sorry. It's about new beginnings, and second chances, and expressing our love for each other," she stated as she took his hand and led him out into the middle of the floor.

Elizabeth worked her hands up and behind his neck as she felt his arms sweep around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder as the music played. She relaxed as they slow danced to "Amazed" by Lonestar…

 _ **Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone,  
Or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams**_

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

 _ **The smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
And it feels like the first time  
Every time.  
I want to spend the whole night  
In your eyes**_

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

Like an intricate puzzle, their bodies fit perfectly together as they moved across the floor. Jack was attempting to take his time with her, allowing her to set the pace. However, her warm breath on his skin caused his entire body to stir. He felt like a small child on Christmas Eve, praying that Christmas morning would arrive, but fearful that it wouldn't.

Her lips were pressed to his ear as he heard her whisper the words that he had waited a lifetime to hear, "Make love to me, Jack."

He backed her against the wall, each one breathless and teetering between taking their time and savoring this moment, and giving in to what they each felt; what they each wanted.

His forehead rested upon hers as he attempted to take a breath. Although needed, oxygen was the furthest thing from his mind as his lips quickly devoured hers with a purpose that neither had allowed themselves to feel before.

She was nervous, not wanting to disappoint him, but once his lips met hers, she no longer felt lost, and realized that she was where she had always been meant to be.

He leaned back; her bottom lip trembled slightly, drawing his attention. His hands were on either side of her head; their bodies were so close that not even the softest of whispers could slip through, and they easily shared the same breaths.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly as a sign of surrender. His muscles twitched with anticipation, wanting to touch her, taste her, and feel her body against his.

"I want you," he whispered as one hand went behind her back and the other behind her knees. Quickly and without effort he swept her up into his arms as he carried her into the bedroom. He gently placed her feet back on the floor beside the bed as he cradled her face in his hands. His lips kissed her forehead, then each cheek as he finally, tenderly made contact with her lips. He found them to be soft, warm and quite inviting.

Elizabeth fumbled slightly as she started to unbutton his shirt, finding the holes unwilling to release the buttons.

"Need some help?" He asked as his hands began removing his shirt.

She put her hand on his and whispered, "No, this is my job."

Content to allow her to work her hands over his body he released his shirt. Elizabeth covered his lips as her hands stopped shaking and her fingers began to release each button starting from the top. After opening all of the buttons, she slipped the shirt over his shoulders. As the shirt fell to the floor, her lips met the skin on his chest. She moved up to his neck, then his jaw line before reaching his lips.

Her kiss was not innocent, but hot, fiery and with such passion. The warmth of her lips flooded his body and spread the sensation out to his limbs. Elizabeth released the belt which held up his trousers before unbuttoning and unzipping them. His pants fell to the floor and quickly joined the pile of his clothes beside the bed, leaving him standing before her in his boxers.

They drew back as his fingers slipped under the thin straps on her chemise. She felt his fingers slide over her soft, smooth skin as the material fell over her hips and to the floor in a puddle of silk. He held her hand as she slipped under the covers. She moved over, giving him enough room as he slid in beside her.

Elizabeth was on her back with her head on the pillow as Jack lay on his left side, his arm bent and resting his head on his palm. His right hand brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as he leaned down and kissed several tears that slipped from the outside of her eyes.

He was concerned and spoke softly, "Are you okay?"

She smiled warmly, "I'm better than okay. Not all tears are bad. I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I love you, Jack Thornton."

His fingertips traced down her arm from her shoulder to her wrist, as he brought her hand up to his lips. Her skin tingled at his touch. His lips quickly met hers in a passionate exchange as his hand cradled the back of her head, urging her lips closer to his, deepening their kiss.

Jack's hand brushed across her abdomen. His fingers slipped under the band of her panties as he quickly rolled them down her long legs, dropping them in the growing pile of clothing beside the bed. His hands caressed her legs, causing her to giggle when he traced up her body and along her side. His boxers were the last piece of clothing to hit the floor, leaving both of them completely naked, vulnerable, but more relaxed than either ever dreamed possible.

Jack rolled over on top of her, straddling her hips. His hand slipped behind her back and through his touch he could feel the give of her body, soft and supple. He pressed his body to hers, letting her curves fit perfectly with his. His lips captured hers, less gently, and more demanding.

He pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and she opened them to welcome him. He could still taste a hint of strawberry from her lip gloss, and as she moaned softly into his mouth, he was quickly lost in her.

Their bodies were wrapped tightly together as they rolled around in the bed, just as snug as the bedding that contained them. They each felt free to experience the love they felt for the other, eventually collapsing into each other's arms.

Although Jack had not admitted this to her previously, he'd had sex before, but was well aware of the fact that he'd never made love. This experience for both of them was like none other and definitely a first for each of them.

Elizabeth draped her leg over his body as her head rested on his chest. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist as each one attempted to gain control of their breathing.

Elizabeth wiped away beads of sweat from his chest as her lips made contact with his skin. She rose up slightly and looked into his eyes, "You are truly a wonderful man, Jack Thornton, and I love you with everything I am or ever hope to become."

"I can't believe you're here. I see you; I feel you, and I just made love to you, but I feel like it must be a dream," he stated as he cradled her face in his hands. "I love you, Elizabeth," he stated as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth moved up in the bed, resting her arms on his chest as she looked him in the eyes, "I'm here, and I'm going nowhere. That is, I'm going nowhere without you." Her lips met his with such warmth, such passion, and he knew at that moment that they were both where they were destined to be. They were both home.

He tenderly rubbed her back as they each drifted off to sleep; each one was content and more satisfied than they had ever dreamed possible.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke but continued laying wrapped in his arms as she attempted to process the most beautiful day and night of her entire life. She slipped out of bed, wrapped herself in a robe that she found in the closet and walked out to the den. She found a few more logs and added them to the hearth to rekindle the fire.

Elizabeth found her bag, retrieved her journal from inside and sat on the sofa, hoping to express her feelings on paper…

" _ **New beginnings, second chances, and starting over often require you to move from that which you know best, often leaving you hesitant about what may come. You move from the past, finding a balance between the old and the new, saying goodbye to some people and things, while still holding tight to others. You quickly learn that obstacles do not block your path; they enhance it, as they force you to step from your comfort zone and grow mentally and emotionally. You realize that you are no longer that caterpillar, wondering about life's plan. You have grown into the beautiful butterfly that you were always meant to be, and you pray that what lies before you is the promise of a bright future.**_

 _ **You make me laugh, even when I don't want to. You make me feel special, even at times when you didn't want to. You have faith in me even though I have disappointed you. You've found it in your heart to love me even though I've hurt you. But your greatest gift of all is that you chose me. Above all others, you waited for me, for the imperfect person that I am, but we are most definitely perfect together. I said 'I do' yesterday with a heart full of love, but I promise you this…I would do it all over again every day for the rest of my life.**_

 _ **I love you with my whole heart. I have been blessed to know you as my best friend, and now as my husband and lover."**_

She closed her journal and held it to her chest as she stared into the fire and wiped an errant tear that slipped from her eye.

"ELIZABETH," she heard Jack call out from the bedroom.

She rushed into the bedroom as he was trying to unwrap himself from the covers. "What's wrong?"

"You are here. It wasn't a dream," his words rushed out as if they were pushing the cork from a champagne bottle.

She sat beside him on the bed, "Where else would I be?"

His hand behind her head brought her closer. He pulled her onto the bed as his lips met hers and nothing else seemed to matter. Her lips were warm and separated slightly as his tongue met hers.

Last night he made certain that it was all about her; what made her feel comfortable and satisfied. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, because he most certainly did. However, this morning was about him, and her desire to show him how she felt about him.

He released the tie on her robe and slipped the garment over her shoulders and away from her body. Their morning was spent exploring, touching and loving each other.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"I was, but I'm quite satisfied right now," he responded with a soft laugh and a kiss to her forehead.

"Jack," she responded with her own soft laugh. "I meant do you want something to eat?"

"I'd really rather just lay here with you, if that's okay," he replied.

She snuggled into his chest as if she were battening down the hatches and awaiting a storm, "I'm right where I want to be. However…"

"However, what?" He asked.

She pressed her lips to his bare chest before raising her head and capturing his eyes, "According to the clock, it's 10:00, and we both have to go to work tomorrow. Don't you think we should get up and get going?"

The caress of his lips on hers was warm, whisper soft, like a summer breeze, "I know you're right, but I just don't want to leave here. This place is special."

She observed a sparkle in his eyes; a shade of green that she hadn't seen before, "Thank you."

He smiled, "For what?"

She returned the gesture, "For being so gentle with me; for knowing what I needed and wanted; even when I didn't." Elizabeth's voice became soft, "I'm sure you've had experiences before, Jack." She suddenly stopped and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I even said that," she quickly remarked. "I don't need to know about them, but I just want you to know that you are such a kind man, and you have such a warm, tender and giving heart."

She snuggled back into his chest as she felt his arms tighten around her, "Elizabeth, I want you to know that I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you, and in my heart, last night was my first time too."

He felt her body shudder slightly, "Are you okay?" He asked as he lifted her head slightly to face him.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to cry. I'm just happier than I could have ever imagined," she stated, as her voice wavered.

"I'm glad to know that not all tears are sad. Although, I have to say it makes it difficult for us to know the difference sometimes," he remarked. "I'm hoping that these are happy tears…"

"Most definitely," she replied as his lips met hers.

They lay quietly together with their arms and legs entwined. Before they knew it, they were again asleep.

An hour and a half later Jack woke, and gently nudged Elizabeth, "Hey sleepyhead, it's time to get up."

Jack pulled up his trousers and found a t-shirt in his bag. He handed Elizabeth the robe which she slipped into before searching through her bag for some clothes. She kissed him before heading into the bathroom.

Jack went out into the den to give her some privacy. He made certain that the fire in the hearth had been extinguished, and tidied up around the cabin while he waited for her. He opened the curtains and was staring out the window into the garden when he saw her step out into the den.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a sky blue sweater that dipped low in the back. "Are you ready to go get Onyx, thank Hank and Margaret and get back on the road?"

His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard, "With you looking like that…leaving here is the furthest thing from my mind."

"Jack, you sure do know how to make a woman blush," she stated with a smile as she grabbed her dress bag, overnight bag and purse.

He approached her and took her bag from her hand, "You, my dear are the only woman I ever want to make blush." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

She could feel the vibration of his words along her neck and it felt as though his lips were touching her skin, "I believe you have, but I'll never tire of hearing you say it."

He slung his bag over his shoulder, and carried her overnight bag with one hand, as he held her hand with the other. As they walked down the path, each one began to comment about needing to do something for Margaret and Hank to show their appreciation. In the short distance to their vehicle, they brainstormed and agreed on the perfect gift.

They reached the driveway and suddenly realized that they had two vehicles, and although she'd made arrangements to have her Explorer towed, she wasn't even certain if it had been repaired.

"I hate driving back without you, but I think I need to hang on to the car until I'm certain that my Explorer is fixed," she remarked as she took her bag from him and threw it in the trunk. She hung her dress bag in the car before turning back to him, "Besides, I'm not sure that the three of us will fit in the cab of your truck."

"I have a better idea," he walked over to her rental car and removed her bags.

"Jack, we'll never get home if we keep playing these games," she responded.

Jack placed their bags in the back of his truck, "Let's return your rental car; we can ride home together, and I'll drive you to school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She asked as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"I just want to be with you, and yes, I'm positive," he assured her. He didn't want to say anything, but he was also concerned about how the school staff would respond upon her return. He was certain that word had gotten out about Carson's death, and Elizabeth's involvement. He didn't want her facing that alone.

It was now early afternoon, church services were completed and Margaret and Hank were inside watching television.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they walked up to the house to gather Onyx and to thank Hank and Margaret for everything. Onyx took a stroll while the humans bid adieu.

Elizabeth and Jack gifted them with a weekend at the beach whenever they wanted, all expenses paid. They were thrilled with the prospect of seeing the water, and promised to keep in touch. In turn, Margaret offered them the use of their cabin any time they felt the need or desire to get away.

Margaret and Hank walked them to their vehicles. Margaret pulled Elizabeth aside as they hugged and each one cried. The men shook hands with Jack again expressing his gratitude to Hank for everything he and Margaret had done for them.

Jack again witnessed Elizabeth's tears, but wasn't so certain on this occasions that they were ones of joy.

They dropped her vehicle off at the Hertz Rent-A-Car located ten miles from the cabin. She settled in the cab of the truck sitting as close as possible to Jack, allowing Onyx enough room to lie down, while resting her head on Elizabeth's leg.

Jack's arm was wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders as he pulled out onto the highway. "Okay, Mrs. Thornton, let's take our family home."

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19- Let the Clothes Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ ****Steam Alert** Newlyweds! Just letting you know in order to offer you the opportunity to move along…**_

 _ **Chapter 19- Let the Clothing Fly  
**_

Jack and Elizabeth were crossing the city line into Virginia Beach when they each glanced down at Onyx sleeping with her head in Elizabeth's lap.

"Oh Jack, what are we going to do?" She asked as she glanced from Onyx back to Jack.

"About what?" He responded, his eyes remaining on the road as he negotiated the traffic in the highly crowded resort city.

"We didn't plan out this wedding thing very well," she replied.

"What are you talking about? You aren't already regretting getting married, are you?" He asked as he clenched the steering wheel.

"What? No, of course not. It's just that most people know where they're going after they get married. Where are we going?" She asked suddenly concerned about their living arrangements. "I can't go back to my place and Onyx isn't welcome at yours."

Before Jack could respond, Elizabeth took a deep breath. "You know Jack, wherever we end up will be fine as long as we're together," she stated as she leaned up closer against his body.

Jack released a quick breath through his nose in the form of a soft laugh, "I'm glad to hear that, because Mrs. Thornton, you are now stuck with me."

Elizabeth leaned up and kissed his cheek before glancing out the side window, "Hey, where are we?"

Jack pulled into the driveway of a home on Sandpiper Drive, "We're home…"

"Home? But how? When did you…?" Her questions kept rushing through her lips.

Jack opened his door and slipped out, taking her hand and helping her from the truck. She stood before him amazed at all he had accomplished without her knowing.

"Jack it's beautiful, and right on the water. But how...? Who…?" She kept asking.

He breathed a sigh of relief before beginning to explain. "Last fall, Melissa Franklin…"

"Who is Melissa Franklin?" She asked.

"She is an agent in my office. Don't look at me that way; she's married, and so am I," he quickly responded.

She stepped away from the truck as Jack helped Onyx out. "I'm just teasing, Jack," she took his hand and they walked as a family toward the front door.

"OK, so Melissa and her husband, Bobby, put this place on the market and I remembered that it was still available. I called her on Friday, rented it, and the keys should be…" he stated as they climbed the numerous steps and looked under the welcome mat. "Yes, here they are."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him as she planted her lips on his.

He opened the door, swept her up in his arms, and announced, "We're home, Mrs. Thornton."

He walked into the house and carried her to the back room before placing her feet back on the ground. They both stood and looked out the sliding glass door as the waves crashed along the shoreline.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful. We will have so much fun here," she remarked as she spun around trying to take in the grandeur of everything.

He took her arm and turned her back to face him, as he raised his eyebrows and displayed a mischievous smile, "This house has many attributes, one of which is that this is a private beach. I can think of quite a few fun things we can do here."

"Jack, there are houses around. I hope you aren't assuming that we will be making love out there," she scolded him.

He took her hand and they stepped out onto the covered porch, "I think you need to look again." He pointed to the house on the left, "That one is under construction, and no one is there at night. The one on the other side is vacant, and only used by the family for two weeks in July."

"Well, we'll see…no promises," she stated as she walked around taking in the beautiful view.

He closed the distance between them, cradled her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. "When you're ready to try that, just let me know. No pressure."

He took her hand and they walked back inside as he took her on a tour of the home.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Some of our things from your place and my place," he commented.

"How did you get our things here?" She asked.

"I gave Rosie your keys, and Lee had mine when they left from the wedding. They took care of everything today. They even filled the frig and the cupboard," Jack stated as he opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

"May our troubles be less, may our blessings be more, and may nothing but happiness come walking through our door…" he toasted as their glasses clinked together.

He took her hand and led her down the hall, "We haven't seen the rest of the house."

He led her upstairs to the top floor and opened the door to the master bedroom. They stepped inside and he closed the door behind her. His eyes were mesmerized by her lips, full and pillow soft as he gently pressed her body up against the wall.

"My my, Agent Thornton, you are so…" she was unable to complete her sentence as his lips passionately captured hers. She felt his body weight against her as his fingers traveled down her arms, reaching her hands and their palms kissed.

He was close; his body was pressed up against hers, but still they weren't close enough. He reached down and grabbed her behind her thighs and picked her up as she straddled his body. He held her tightly around the waist while breathing in the wonderful scent of her hair mixed with her floral perfume. He had been seduced, no doubt, and he would have it no other way.

Her skin tingled as his lips traced along her jaw line, down her neck and across her collarbone. He could feel that her body was on fire as they each seemed to feed off of the passion of the other.

He spun around with her still in his arms and opened the door that led to the private balcony off of the bedroom. This part of the residence was a floor higher than the other houses in the area. He walked toward the outdoor bed that was hidden from view and sat her feet gently on the ground.

She raised her hand, resting it just below his ear as her thumb gently stroked his cheek. Her bottom lip trembled and she felt the magic as his lips connected with hers, less gentle and more demanding, each one feeling the passion intensify.

She felt his hand slip under her t-shirt and her body warmed significantly as his fingers rolled the garment up and over her head. Her fingers pulled his shirt from the confines of his pants and began to work to release the buttons. They didn't open fast enough as she grabbed either side of his shirt and pulled him to her. Her lips met his and it was far from innocent; it was hot and exciting, as their hearts pounded, and articles of clothing began flying through the air and dropping to the floor.

He gently laid her back on the bed and quickly snuggled in beside her. They each tuned out the noises around them. They didn't hear the sound of the waves crashing along the shoreline, or the voices of the workmen working on the house beside them. All they heard was their pounding hearts and breathless whispers.

Her skin tingled at his touch, wanting to feel every inch of his body on hers. They were touching, yet still each one felt as though they were not close enough.

Jack rolled over, taking her body with him. She leaned over as her lips began working on his chest. Her tongue traced along his shoulders and up his neck as she began to nibble on his ear. The sensation caused soft moans to pass his lips intensifying the passion between them.

He rolled them over straddling her hips to hold her in place. His hands softly traced across her shoulders and down her forearms before his fingers clasped hers and raised her arms up and behind her head.

Jack and Elizabeth were closer than either one ever dreamed possible as she arched her body to meet his. They felt so consumed by the love of the other as they eventually collapsed, exhausted and breathless, but completely satisfied.

They were so in tune with each other that still neither one heard the sounds of the waves crashing on shore, or the conversations of the workmen finishing up their day at the house next door. They each laid back and shared one pillow as they attempted to gain control of their pounding hearts. They held hands, as each one felt the need to maintain skin to skin contact.

They drifted off to sleep as the waves continued to pound the shore. An hour later, Jack woke, stretched and turned on his right side, leaning on his elbow as his left hand brushed strands of hair behind her ear. He swallowed hard, suddenly wondering what he had ever done in his life to warrant being this happy.

His voice was soft as he whispered, _**"Dear Lord, I ask for your forgiveness for the many years of anger I held, blaming you for my loss. Knowing that she was perfect for me made it impossible to understand how you could have allowed us to separate, leaving us alone. Yes, I did blame her, but how can you hate someone when you truly love them so? I challenged my every path, knowing in my heart that it was where I needed to go, but my loss of faith had me questioning the doors that opened before me. Thank you Lord, for I know that we are here, each one of us, because of the love we have for each other, the challenges we have overcome, and our faith in the plan you have for us. Amen."**_

His eyes never drifted from her as he spoke. She stirred slightly as his fingers traced along her soft lips, pulling his hand away as his lips replaced them.

Her eyes slowly opened, "I love you," she whispered, to which his lips again met hers.

"Nowhere near as much as I love you," he replied as his thumb continued to brush along her cheek.

She giggled, "Is this a competition? You do know who you're talking to, right? I'm quite competitive, if you remember."

His lips again pressed to hers as she felt the air being pulled from her lungs. She moaned softly which brought a big dimply smile to his face.

"I love you, Jack," she responded. "Since we haven't eaten, why don't we get some dinner, and take a walk?

"I'd love to. Maybe Onyx would like to join us," he replied as he picked up his clothes from the floor. Her t-shirt was mixed in with his shirt and pants, and he lovingly handed it to her.

"Jack, are my panties over there?" She asked before catching a glimpse of them. "Oh…My…Gosh…how did they end up there?" A look of embarrassment covered her face.

Jack spun around, eyes searching before returning them in her direction, "Where are they?"

She pointed across the way to the fence line separating their new home from the neighbors. There draped across the dog ear fence panel sat her blue bikini briefs.

Jack laughed, "Well, I was a quarterback and pitcher in college after all."

"It's not funny. We've been here for what, a few hours, and my panties are hanging over the fence? The neighbors are going to run me out of town. How did you manage that?" She asked, obviously mortified.

"Just talented, I guess," he stated as he continued to laugh.

"Jack, stop laughing. How would you feel if your boxers were hanging over the fence? She countered.

"Well, I don't think my boxers would travel that far. There is more material in them then in those sexy bikinis you wear. Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he remarked. "Besides, I'm fairly certain that I'd feel just as satisfied and content as I feel right now." He zipped up his pants and put on his tennis shoes, "I'll go down and retrieve them."

"Don't you dare let anyone see you," she yelled as he walked inside and she buried her face in her pillow.

He returned to the house with her bikini panties in hand and handed them to her, "Mrs. Andrews across the street asked where you found panties in that particular shade of blue?" He was unable to remove the smirk from his face.

She stood frozen. "I'm just kidding. No one was around," he assured her.

They found their way through the kitchen and fixed sandwiches, chips and iced tea for dinner. Elizabeth found Onyx's food and she ate her own meal alongside them.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, they made their way out the back door and headed across the sand to the water. It was now dark, and quite chilly. They each had on jackets, but his arm wrapped around her added to the warmth she felt.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to the water in one ear and his heart with the other. "Jack…"

He stopped walking and turned her to face him, "Is something wrong?"

In the soft moonlight, the tears that threatened to spill over her lids glistened. She smiled, "I just wanted you to know that this has been the best week of my entire life. I love you so much, and I wish we could take time off to just be together."

"Well, we are going to Boston next weekend," he stated. We'll have some time alone together then.

"Yes, but when we made the arrangements we weren't married. You were going to stay with you parents, and I was staying with mine," she remarked.

"So, we'll just stay with one or the other. It doesn't matter to me," He responded. He could tell even in the soft moonlight that she had a weird look on her face.

"Jack, I'm not sleeping with you in my parent's home," she replied sternly.

"Elizabeth, we're married now," he reminded her. "Don't be silly."

"Okay, but no sex…" she advised him.

"A hotel it is!" He exclaimed as he cradled his hand behind her head and brought her lips to his.

He took her hand and they headed back toward their new home, temporary as it may be, but it was another first that they were experiencing together.

Elizabeth secured Onyx on the bottom floor for the night. She was recuperating well, but scaling several flights of stairs was activity that wasn't deemed necessary in her recovery.

Jack was sitting in bed waiting for her when she walked into the room. She slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top before stepping out of the bathroom.

"No negligee?" He asked, obviously disappointed.

"My heavens, Jack. How on Earth were you able to wait until we got married?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like it did. I simply meant how were you able to not push me to sleep with you? Not that you'd never slept with anyone before," she stated as she slipped into bed and turned away from him, embarrassed that she had even brought up the subject.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her securely toward his body. Her hand laced fingers with his as she pulled his arm tight to her chest. "If you ever want to know about my experiences, you let me know. I have no secrets from you."

"Experiences? There was more than one?"

He laughed at her naivety, "I was honest when I told you that I'd never made love before you. But I am 29 years old, I have…"

She pulled her hands over her ears, "La-La-La-La, I don't want to hear."

Jack rolled her over to face him in bed, "I would have waited for you forever, but I'm embarrassed to say that I lost faith in us, in God. I didn't think we would ever make it back together, and I tried to move on."

She glanced away before returning her eyes to his.

"What? Do you want to ask me something?" He gave her a peck on the nose, "Ask away."

She took a deep breath, "Jack, we're married now and I do understand that you had a life before we got back together, but…"

"But what?" He asked. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I'm sorry. I don't need to bring this up now. We can talk about it another time," she stated.

"Elizabeth, something is on your mind. Remember we said that we wouldn't keep things from each other. Please ask, and let's get it out in the open," he encouraged her.

"Would you think differently of me if I hadn't waited until I was married to sleep with…?"

"Me?" He quickly added.

"Or someone else," she just as quickly added.

"May I ask you something?"He answered her question with one of his own.

"You didn't answer mine yet," she replied.

"Elizabeth, do you think badly of me because I have had those experiences before we married?" He asked.

She felt butterflies taking flight in her stomach, "To be honest I don't like thinking about any other woman experiencing you like I have. Then again, I may be naïve, but I'm not stupid. I assumed you've had sexual relationships while we were apart. Besides, you're a man, and the saying is that they always want to marry a virgin, but don't want to leave any around."

"Do you honestly feel that way about me?" He asked; his eyes displayed the sorrow he felt.

"I'm sorry Jack. No, I certainly don't feel less of you for the experiences that you've had," she quickly responded. She looked deep into his eyes, "You are a kind hearted, loving man. I guess I just don't believe that you could sleep with a woman and not feel love for her. That just doesn't seem like you."

He pulled her into his chest as she easily felt the pounding of his heart. "Elizabeth, you have been the only woman in my life that has made her home in my heart. I did try to move on, but I unintentionally held you as the standard by which everyone was measured. It wasn't fair to anyone."

He took a deep breath, "As for my feelings, I can honestly say that I love you completely, unequivocally and without reservation. You are the reason I get up every morning, and for every breath that enters and exits my lungs." His hand rested just below her ear as his thumb brushed along her cheek, "No other woman could ever claim to have had my heart. It was never mine to give away, because it has always belonged to you."

"I feel the same, Jack," she added.

He continued, "So would I think differently of you if you had slept with someone before me? The answer is a resounding 'No.' After everything is said and done, you've chosen me, just as I have pledged my love to you."

Her body relaxed as she snuggled into his chest, "Thank you, Jack. I think I just needed to hear that."

"Sit up for a moment. I have something for you," he stated as he reached over and pulled something from the top of the bedside table.

"A present? I love presents…" she said excitedly as he held her hand and slipped a gold locket on a chain into her hand.

"Oh Jack, this is beautiful, but when did you…"

"I meant to give it to you yesterday after the wedding, but we were otherwise occupied," he stated with a smirk and a quick breath that rushed through his nose, sounding much like a soft laugh.

He flipped it over onto the back side where she observed the inscription, "Two Hearts Become One-Forever."

"Don't cry," he stated as his thumbs wiped away the tears that began to fall in a steady stream. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't…"

"Happy tears?" he asked.

She shook her head in the affirmative as she turned away from him so he could secure the clasp around her neck.

She brought the locket up to her lips, "Thank you for this precious gift, Jack. I love it, and I love you!"

He opened his arms and she snuggled back into his chest. His hand gently rubbed up and down her back as she settled in and he felt her relax as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke at 4 am, slipped out of bed and began searching the house for her bag. Finding it sitting on the kitchen counter, she reached inside and found her dear friend, her confidant, the holder of her most intimate thoughts, her journal. She pulled it from her bag, wrapped the throw from behind the sofa around her and stepped out onto the well lit floor level patio.

She found it ironic that there was a television outside on the patio. Her father provided his family home with many elaborate amenities, but the outdoor television was one thing that had eluded them.

She took a seat in the chaise lounge, opened her journal and attempted to put some order to the thoughts and feelings that were currently running through her mind. She was anxious; her whole life had changed in a matter of days, and she had tried to put into perspective everything that had happened and the feelings that had impacted her and her decisions.

Adding to her anxiety was the knowledge that she had to return to school in a matter of a few hours. She was thankful that it was a teacher work day. However, she quickly realized that she would need to explain to her friends and co-workers what had happened between her and Carson, the fear she experienced, and the action she felt were necessary to save her own life. Then of course there was her impromptu wedding to a man she knew everything about, but many of them had never even seen.

As she sat quietly listening to the water rush onto shore, she grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV to a local news channel. She watched about the terrorist attack in London, the disappointing School Board vote authorizing a 2% raise for teacher, hardly adequate given the 3% rise in insurance premiums, and the weekly weather forecast. During the two minutes of commercials, Elizabeth opened her journal and pondered how to convey her feelings on paper. The news returned and the traffic report was the next item of interest, followed by a short snippet of a death that they had reported on the previous week.

Carson's picture flashed on the screen as Elizabeth pushed buttons attempting to change the channel. Sandra Foxx reported that Carson was shot and killed in a domestic disturbance earlier the previous week and that the investigation was ongoing. She went on to state, "Our sources report that this was an alleged sexual assault, and as a result we will not identify the other party involved."

Jack had gotten up, found her missing from their bed and started looking for her.

Elizabeth sat stunned as she dropped the remote control on the table, shattering the glass. "No…no…no, how can they lie like that? That's not reporting the news," she yelled. "That's making it up," she stated as she turned the TV off.

"What's wrong honey?" Jack called out as he rushed out to the patio.

She stopped him before he stepped out, cautioning him regarding the broken glass.

"Let me get a broom and dust pan," he stated as he turned back toward the kitchen.

"Jack, they lied," she called out to him, finding it difficult to get the air passed the monstrous lump that had settled in her throat.

"Who lied? Lied about what?" He asked as he returned to the patio and observed her flushed complexion.

"The news reported that I was sexually assaulted," she rattled off the words, upset that everyone that knew her would assume that she had been raped. "Can't we ever catch a break Jack? Shouldn't they have to report the news, not just make it up?"

"They said your name?" He carefully walked over and scooted in to sit next to her.

"They didn't have to," she blurted out. "People know I was dating him. Domestic Assault? Sexual Assault? Everyone will know that it's me they're referring to."

"You stay right there," he stated as he grabbed the broom and dust pan, swept up the glass, and cleaned away the mess. "I'll be right back," Jack walked into the kitchen and took his phone off the charger.

He called a friend at the Virginia Beach PD who looked up the file. He confirmed that the death was listed as justifiable; the case was closed and no charges would be filed against Elizabeth.

Jack was relieved to have this information confirmed, but then asked, "Why is it that the TV news is reporting this as a sexual assault…"

Jack paced the floor as he listened to the officer on the other end of the phone…

"Okay, then alleged sexual assault. It wasn't, so who is passing along this information," Jack asked.

"The Information Officer," Jack's friend replied before referring him to that department.

"This is Officer Calhoun. May I help you?"

"Yes, this is Special Agent Jack Thornton…"

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

Jack explained the situation and his concern regarding the incorrect information that was being released to the media.

"I'm sorry Agent Thornton. I'll check into the information immediately, and make certain that the news report is corrected," Officer Calhoun promised.

Jack sat his phone back down on the counter and headed out onto the patio expecting to see her, but she was gone. "Elizabeth," he called out but received no response.

The sound of the waves crashing on shore caught his attention as he observed her wrapped in a blanket standing by the water illuminated by the soft glow of the moon.

He walked out onto the sand and called her name as he approached her. She turned her head acknowledging him as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you cold?" She asked.

"Are you offering to share?" He responded.

She turned around and welcomed him into the warmth of her arms, and her blanket.

"I made some calls and the news report will be changed to accurately reflect the truth," he assured her. "I also confirmed that the case has been closed and like we were informed before, no charges will be filed."

He stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned in and whispered, "We'll get through this, sweetheart. Just like anything else, we'll do it together, okay?"

"I'm sorry Jack. Why is it that… oh never mind," she stated.

"Please don't shut down on me," he begged her. "We're together and I consider that to be the best thing that has ever happened to me," he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry you had to see that on the news. But then again, if you hadn't seen it, we may not have known what they were reporting."

Jack stepped out of her blanket and took her hand to lead her back to the house. As they walked inside his phone was ringing.

"Yes sir…she's my wife," Jack stated as he listened to the caller on the line.

Jack looked in Elizabeth's direction and smiled, "Okay, so the report will be changed?" His eyes glanced around as he received the information she so desperately needed to hear. "Thank you, Mr. Rosenbaum. So I can expect that it will be corrected immediately?"

Elizabeth stared at Jack as he hung up the phone. "Who was that? What did they say?"

"It was the station manager," he stated as he took her hand and they sat on the sofa. He turned the TV back on and settled on the channel that had so upset her. They had to sit through a cycle of national news, weather, sports, and traffic, before the station made the correction.

Sandra Foxx began, "We have a correction to a news story that we reported on in the previous hour."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Carson's picture flashed up on the screen. He felt her entire body become tense and her respiration increase. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm to calm her, hoping that the correction would help to ease her anxiety.

Sandra Foxx continued, "Carson Shepherd was killed last week in a domestic dispute. However, we inaccurately reported that the other party involved was the victim of a sexual assault and as a result we would not identify her. We have just been informed that there was no sexual assault, but this was a case of self defense and no charges will be filed. We apologize for the inaccuracy, but as we receive more information about this case, we will be certain to pass it along. And now Don, what can we look forward to with regard to our weather today?"

Elizabeth turned to face Jack; she had a weak smile on her face, "Thank you, Jack, but I guess the next thing will be them releasing my name. I can't say anything, because I did shoot him, so that is the truth," she remarked. "I'm sorry that I've been so much trouble."

Jack stood and held out his hand, "You are my love, and never any trouble." He observed her tilted head and raised eyebrows, "Okay, so maybe we've had our troubles, but I wouldn't go back to my life without you for anything in the world. I love you, all of you."

"I love you too Jack. I don't know what I've done to deserve a man as wonderful as you, but I'm learning not to question it," she leaned in and quickly found his lips.

He smiled; seeing her generally brought about that reaction. He cradled her head in his hands as he kissed her forehead, "I guess it's time to return to the real world."

Jack's bag was upstairs so he headed to the bedroom to change for work. Elizabeth's bag remained in the front room. She grabbed her bag and slipped into the bathroom to change. She took her make-up and attempted to conceal the damage that Carson had imparted upon her. No matter how hard she tried, her skills did not rival those of Cassie's and was thankful that at least on her wedding day, the visual of the outward bruising was concealed.

Once she was ready, she grabbed her bag, and realizing that her journal was missing, she stepped out onto the patio. She grabbed her journal from the chaise lounge and returned to the den. Jack had not yet returned so she opened her journal, flipped through the ever increasing number of entries and began to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **The tongue is a mighty weapon. It is capable of spreading peace, imparting wisdom, easing heartache and expressing the sentiments of a thankful heart. Sadly, it can also be used to spread lies, half truths, vicious rumors, hate and discontent.**_

 _ **When angry, we can be harsh and deliberate as we lash out; often extending our hurt to those we love the most. Once the anger dissipates, we look back on what was said, wishing that the words could be confined under lock and key, never to be heard from again. Unfortunately, much like the opening of Pandora's Box, the damage is done, and although apologies are made, the words and implications remain.**_

 _ **Those in positions of disseminating information have an obligation for truth and veracity, much like that of the court oath, 'the truth and nothing but the truth.' The truth is the truth and it doesn't matter how plain, uninteresting, distasteful, or disappointing it may be. We, as the audience, should be able to assume the information to be accurate, without embellishments, allowing us the opportunity to make our own judgments.**_

 _ **I live by the adage, 'Truth is an absolute defense,' knowing that if I speak with honesty and temper my words with compassion that my thoughts will be conveyed with love, and hopefully accepted in like.**_

 _ **As the saying goes, "Before speaking, ask yourself three questions:**_

 _ **Is it true?**_

 _ **Is it kind?**_

 _ **Is it beneficial?**_

 _ **If you are unable to say 'Yes' to each of those questions, you may want to ask yourself one more… Should I even open my mouth?"**_

She closed her journal as she passed Jack on the staircase.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Just about. I wanted to put my journal in my…our bedroom. I'll be down in a minute," she replied.

He brought Onyx in from outside and made certain that she had several biscuits, her food and a fresh bowl of water available to her.

"You look beautiful today," he stated.

She stopped and glanced in the mirror in the foyer, "I'm not as talented as Margaret's friend, Cassie. She did a beautiful job covering up my bruises."

Although Jack always felt that she was beautiful, this morning was especially challenging given the news debacle she'd witnessed. "You are always beautiful to me, but those marks will disappear. I'm more concerned about the bruising you suffered inside," he stated.

"I love you, Agent Thornton," she stated as she walked over and took his hand. "Let's go," she was slightly apprehensive, but knew that with him to come home to, she could take on the world.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20- Speak the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 20- Speak the Truth  
**

Jack pulled into Bayside Elementary School and slipped into a parking space. He put the truck into park, released his seatbelt and opened his door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going inside with you," he responded as he closed his door and walked around to the passenger side.

She giggled, "Jack, I'm not a baby. I can walk into school on my own." She kissed him goodbye and started for the door.

He stood by the truck watching her walk away. "Elizabeth," he called out as she reached the sidewalk.

She turned around and smiled. That beautiful smile was the same one that from the first time they met could cause him to go weak in the knees.

He jogged over to her on the sidewalk, "I love you. Are you sure you don't need me with you?"

She kissed his cheek, "Jack, I always need you, but I'll be fine."

He stood on the sidewalk and watched her walk into the building, followed by other teachers and staff. He was worried about her and prayed that her co-workers would be kind.

Elizabeth checked in at the office and headed down to her classroom. She smiled politely to the women she passed in the hallway, but felt the "eyes" of everyone upon her as she walked by.

She settled in her room, pulling out her lesson plan book to catch up on things that she had recently let slip by. Teachers, men and women alike passed her room, glanced inside and provided her with either the "I feel sorry for her," or the "Can you believe she could kill someone" look.

She eventually got up from her desk and walked over to close the door. The door was barely closed before she heard a group of third grade teachers walking down the hallway, and their comments were scathing…

"It's sad. He was so handsome. If she didn't want him, she didn't have to kill him."

"Did you see the new one she has? What a looker…"

"She sure does date around. She knocks him off and starts dating another guy…"

"He better watch out. She may kill him too…" as several of them laughed.

Elizabeth leaned her back up against the wall. She didn't want to hear their comments, but couldn't tear herself away. She heard others coming down the hall and several members of the second group challenged the accuracy of the first group's information.

"I can't believe you guys. First of all, her class is right here, but secondly, did you see the news this morning? He raped her. He obviously wasn't a great guy…"

"She isn't in her room. She can't hear us…"

"No, I don't watch the news. Too much depressing stuff there…"

"Did you see the marks on her…?"

"That changes things. I feel so sorry for her. No woman should have to feel so helpless. WOW, I had no idea. He seemed so nice…"

"I wonder what happened. Do you suppose that maybe she was sleeping around with that other guy and he got mad…?"

"I can't believe you; all of you. We know Elizabeth. We need to provide her with our support, not accusations…"

"Did she come in today…?"

"I think I saw her in the office earlier…"

Elizabeth heard their voices slowly disappear as they walked down the hallway. She moved back to her desk and sat down. She thought about what was said; how they were making assumptions about what happened without having all of the facts; how they were questioning her character, and how they drew Jack into their ugly accusations.

She felt sick to her stomach at the thought that people were watching her, pitying her; thinking poorly of her, and talking about her behind her back. "I wasn't raped, but I almost feel as if I were," she whispered.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jack…

"I love you and wish we were still in the mountains…"

She sat and watched the screen on her phone but there was not reply.

Jack had been out of the office for a week and had a day filled with meetings and playing catch up. As a result, his cell phone sat on his desk unattended.

"Welcome back, Jack. Did you have a nice vacation?" Stacy asked. However, before he could respond, "Shut up…Jack, are you married?"

Jack smiled, "I sure am."

"Congratulations," she stated enthusiastically as she hugged him quickly. She turned around and called down the hallway, "Hey everybody, get out here…Jack Thornton is married."

Everyone rushed out of their respective offices as the men offered their "condolences," and the women, both married and single offered their disappointed congratulations.

Anthony grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him into his office. "Hey, you don't have to answer me, but did that Carson guy really assault Elizabeth? I saw the news this morning, and I didn't remember his name, but I recognized his face. I mean, I remember when we got inside and her clothing was torn. Is she okay?"

Jack released a harsh breath, knowing that her emotional trauma was just beginning. "He did attack her, but she shot him."

"Yes, I know she shot him. I was there with you," Anthony replied.

"No, I know that. I mean he would have assaulted her, or killed her if she hadn't pulled the trigger. She did what she had to," Jack remarked.

"You'll get no argument from me. I heard her yelling at him to stop. Is she okay?" He asked. "Oh, by the way, congratulations; she's a beautiful, sweet woman," he added.

"She's also married…to me!" Jack reminded him.

"Jack, have you forgotten, I'm happily married?" Anthony reminded him.

"Sorry. I still can't believe that I found her again, and that we're married. I know I'm lucky," Jack admitted.

Several agents stepped into Anthony's office, "Hey, we're taking you out for drinks after work. We'll go to Red Bones, okay?"

"Red Bones is a dive, but I can't tonight. I need to pick up Elizabeth from work. Her Explorer is in the shop," Jack stated.

"Okay, but one night this week we're taking you out," Sammy DeLuca stated.

"I appreciate the offer. We'll see," Jack responded.

Anthony jumped in, "Guys he's a newlywed. He may be a bit busy."

The guys laughed, as Mark DeNardo blurted out, "Hey when you get tired of…oh who are we kidding, we'll never see him again!"

The guys all laughed, as did Jack. However, he had to agree that he would much rather spend his free time with Elizabeth than at the bar with the guys drinking.

"I'm going back to my office," Jack stated as he turned the corner and headed down the hall.

"Agents in Task Force 2 report to Meeting Room #1," the announcement over the intercom grabbed Jack's attention before he reached his office, causing him to turn around and head down a different hallway.

Elizabeth glanced back at her phone. Realizing that she had not yet received a response from Jack, she sent a second text…

"I love you. What time are you picking me up…?"

Still no response but she assumed that he was busy and would respond once he had the time.

Elizabeth placed her head on her desk and didn't hear the door open.

"Elizabeth is something wrong," her co-worker, Melissa called out as she approached her desk.

Elizabeth raised her head and although there were no more tears, her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked again. "I've missed you. Why were you out last week?"

"Did you see the news this morning?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I was busy with a sick child. Oh no, what happened?" She asked as she pulled up a chair and caught a glimpse of bruised face and her rings. "What happened? Are you okay? Wait, you're married? When? How? Who? You broke up with Carson recently, right?"

"Do you not ever watch the news?" Elizabeth asked, surprised that she was completely in the dark.

"Jimmy does, but I only watch the Hallmark Channel. They don't scroll the local news there. So, what is it? Tell me everything…" Melissa rested her elbows on Elizabeth's desk as she leaned in intently listening.

By the time Elizabeth finished her story, Melissa didn't know whether to hug Elizabeth or cry, so she did both. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth heard the buzz on her phone indicating a text. Before looking down she immediately assumed it was Jack. "I'll be fine. I just think I need to do something."

"Do something? Like what?" Melissa asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and told her of the horrible comments that were made, "They have no idea what they're talking about. They have no idea how traumatizing stalking can be. All they saw was how handsome he was."

"I'm so sorry that you heard them talking," Melissa reached over and squeezed her hand.

"It made me angry and sick on my stomach at first, but…"

"But what, Elizabeth?" Melissa asked.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled weakly, "It has shown me that people close their eyes to this sort of abuse. They act like the woman asked for it; she led him on, and some people think that she got what she deserved."

Elizabeth pulled a tissue from the box on her desk and wiped her eyes, "You know, I'd venture a guess that there is at least one woman here who is experiencing abuse in some aspect of their life. I just have to do something."

"I have to get back to my classroom and finish up some work before lunch," Melissa stated as she stood up, hugged Elizabeth and started for the door. "A group of us are going out to lunch. Would you like to go?"

"I appreciate it, but I don't think I can sit and eat while their eyes of pity are focused in on me," she replied.

I'll check back with you," Melissa stated as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Elizabeth forgot about the text she received as she got up from her desk and removed the items from one of her bulletin boards. She pulled the paper from her closet and changed her board over for Valentine's Day. She wrote each student's name on construction paper hearts and placed them in various places across the board.

Melissa went from grade level to grade level as she relayed the information she had received from Elizabeth. By the time she finished expressing her disappointment in the staff, many of which Elizabeth had included as her friends, there was not a dry eye in the bunch.

"We didn't know," Ashley Proctor stated.

"I'm so sorry. What can we do to help?" Nadine Dickerson asked.

"I feel sick. Is she okay?" Baylee Marks inquired.

"You want to do something to help?" Melissa asked. "Provide her with support. Don't make accusations regarding something that you know nothing about."

Melissa walked out the classroom door on the 4th grade hallway, but turned back to make a few final comments, "She just got married. She knew Jack in high school and college. They broke up and found each other again recently. This should be one of the happiest times of her life. Let's not add to her stress, okay?"

As Melissa spoke to each grade level, she observed expressions flip from perturbed to astonishment, to embarrassment and finally settling on acceptance. Almost everyone realized that if placed in the same situation, they would have reacted in the same way. As she left each grade level room, the tone was hushed, disappointed in themselves for reacting as they did.

Melissa rushed back to her classroom hoping to get some of her necessary work done before lunchtime.

"Are you ready to go?" A group of 15 or more teachers and support staff were standing at her door ready for lunch.

Melissa closed her planning book and slipped it into her desk drawer. "I told Elizabeth that I would check with her and see if she wanted to come with us. I have to be honest with you guys, she heard all the talk earlier, and I don't think she wants to be with us."

Ashley Proctor spoke up, "There's another group at her classroom now talking to her. We're all so sorry."

The women made their way from one side of the school to the other and found another group of twelve or more teachers and office staff, both men and women, in Elizabeth's classroom apologizing. The men looked nervous as the women found it difficult to refrain from crying.

Melissa stepped into the room, "Okay, let's turn this around… Congratulations Elizabeth. I know I speak for all of us when I tell you how happy we are that you finally got married."

Everyone laughed at Melissa's attempt to bring a bit of levity to a tense situation.

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and was surrounded by the group as they headed out into the parking lot. They broke up into multiple groups with Elizabeth riding in the car with Melissa, Ashley, Tori Jenkins (Assistant Principal) and Matthew Jennings (PE teacher).

The school employees walked into Golden Corral and were directed to the back meeting room where they each found a seat. Everyone chatted, laughed, and enjoyed their meal, and no mention was made regarding Elizabeth's recent trauma.

Following lunch, they all returned to school to finish out the day. Elizabeth walked into her classroom and found her cell phone sitting on her desk. Suddenly she remembered receiving a text and smiled as she looked forward to seeing Jack's profession of love to her in print.

She clicked her phone on, and pushed the message button. She saw no message from Jack professing "I love you." What she saw was a text from Terri Ann Mobley, a news reporter, asking for an interview. What she felt was conflicted; putting herself out there for everyone to see would be embarrassing, but then again could she help someone, maybe keeping them from the trauma she's experienced?

She dialed the number and asked for Ms. Mobley. She agreed to an interview and was advised that they would obscure her image, which Elizabeth immediately refused.

"I'm very sorry for what happened. I cared about Carson Shepherd, but he took advantage of that," Elizabeth spoke from her heart.

She took a deep breath and continued, "He stalked me, threatened me, and hurt me in ways that people just don't understand. I did what I did not to hurt him, but to save my life. For that I won't apologize; I won't be embarrassed, and I won't hide from the world."

Ms. Mobley pushed to get the interview in quickly, "You need to strike while the iron is hot so to speak."

"I understand what you're saying, but that may not be the best way to put it," Elizabeth suggested. "I don't have a vehicle today; mine's in the shop, so…"

"I'll interview you there at your office," she suggested.

"No, absolutely not. Once I get my vehicle back I'll contact you, okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have a better idea," Terri Ann pushed, wanting the interview before Elizabeth changed her mind. "I'll come pick you up and we can go somewhere for coffee and just talk. We'll talk like two old friends. Then I can take you home."

"Okay, I can leave school at 3:15," Elizabeth advised.

"I'll be there at 3. I'll be in my personal vehicle; it's a red Toyota Camry," Terri Ann stated.

Elizabeth disconnected her call after verifying that she would see her in a few hours. She checked and still no text from Jack.

Elizabeth called his office to leave a message for him.

"FBI Headquarters, Marci speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"May I speak with Agent Thornton please?" Elizabeth asked.

Marci placed the call on hold but returned a few moments later, "He's in a meeting. May I take a message?"

"Yes, this is Elizabeth Thatch… uh, I'm sorry. This is Elizabeth Thornton, Jack's wife. Would you please let him know that I have a ride home from work, and he doesn't need to pick me up?"

"I'll be glad to. Have a nice day Mrs. Thornton," Marci stated before hanging up the phone.

Elizabeth continued working, but found it difficult to concentrate. She knew that what she had to say, and how it was said would possibly impact those who heard it. She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She was well aware of the fact that writing down her thoughts and feelings went far when it came to putting things into perspective.

She opened her journal, flipped through the previous entries and settled on the first blank page she came to…

" _ **Physical abuse may leave outward signs, but mental, emotional and verbal abuse leave inward scars that often take longer to heal. Speak your mind but never do so out of anger, hate, or jealously. Our words should be tempered with compassion, empathy and encouragement. Speaking quickly and without thought rarely gets the point across that we desire, and when anger rages, silence is best.**_

 _ **Living in fear keeps you silent; a voice inside too afraid to cry out, stand your ground, or speak your mind. Remain silent and things stay as they are. Speak out and we are able to talk for those who are unable to do so for themselves.**_

 _ **I belong to no one. My thoughts and feelings are my own. I am obligated to answer to no one but myself. No one has the right to threaten me, terrorize me, or put their hands on me. I am a person, valuable in every way, and I deserve to be treated respectfully."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag. Though nervous, she knew that by being a voice for those individuals who were too afraid to speak, she would hopefully help them and heal herself. She sat back, closed her eyes and prayed that Jack would understand why she needed to stand up and be counted.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21- I Love You Completely

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 21- I Love You Completely**

 _ ****Steam Alert****_

Elizabeth looked at her watch and realized that it was now 3:10. Her attention was drawn to the hallway as she began to observe the masses heading to the main office to check out for the day. She gathered her bag, jacket and phone and headed out of her classroom.

She waited in line to sign out and then headed for the parking lot. She scanned the area and observed an unfamiliar red Toyota Camry parked up front. She cautiously approached and the driver rolled down her window.

"Are you Elizabeth Thatcher?" Terri Ann Mobley asked.

"Yes, and no," Elizabeth smiled, as she observed a confused look covering Ms. Mobley's face. "I am Elizabeth Thatcher, but I just got married, so it's Elizabeth Thornton now.

Terri Ann shuffled a few files from the front seat into the back and opened the door for Elizabeth. "Is Starbuck's on Independence Blvd. okay?"

"That's fine," Elizabeth replied.

As she opened the door, she saw a man sitting in the back seat.

"Oh, don't mind Nathan. He's my cameraman," Terri Ann explained. "I'd like to get some pictures during the interview."

"I guess that will be okay," she commented.

They reached Starbuck's, obtained their coffee and took a seat away from the few patrons sitting at a table by the door.

Elizabeth felt her phone vibrate indicating a text. She pulled her phone from her purse and glanced at the screen…

"I love u. Since u have a ride home, I'll stay and finish some work. I'll bring Chinese 4 dinner. I miss u and wish we were still n the mtns. 2…"

Without thinking, Elizabeth smiled brightly as she shut off her phone and stuck it back in her purse.

"What put that smile on your face?" Terri Ann asked.

"Just a message from my husband," Elizabeth's smile quickly faded as she remembered the task at hand.

Terri Ann sat a tape recorder on the table, but before pushing the record button, she asked Elizabeth's permission.

"That's fine. I want to make certain that what I say is what you hear. But I do have one request," Elizabeth stated firmly.

Terri Ann shut the recorder back off and asked, "What is your request?"

"I don't want any questions about my husband. He has nothing to do with what happened other than being supportive, and understanding. Agreed?" Elizabeth asked.

"I need to ask the questions, but if it is sensitive, or you don't want to answer it, just let me know," Terri Ann replied.

"Okay, that's fair," Elizabeth replied.

Terri Ann turned on the tape recorder, "Okay, first I'd like to know when you met Carson Shepherd?"

"We met last year and dated about seven or eight months with a little bit of a break in the middle," Elizabeth responded.

"How was your relationship in the beginning?" Terri Ann inquired.

Elizabeth took a sip from her coffee cup, "I think it was typical; both of us were on our best behavior. You know, like a honeymoon period."

"When did things change?" Terri Ann asked.

"There was never any physical abuse until…" Elizabeth glanced away, but quickly returned her eyes to Terri Ann. "Until that night. He was sweet, and considerate, but…"

"But what, Elizabeth?" She asked.

"He was somewhat controlling and started following me, stalking me," Elizabeth stated, her voice suddenly a bit shaky.

"How can he stalk you if you two are dating? Were you dating both men at the same time?"

"Excuse me? I told you that my husband is off limits. I will tell you this and then no more about my husband," Elizabeth stated sternly.

"Jack is a good man. He's kind, considerate, and thoughtful. He has never expected me to be anything but myself. He doesn't try to push me into things that I don't want to do, or find to be uncomfortable." She released a harsh breath, "I have known Jack for half of my life, and I've loved him for a like amount of time. I was never more than a friend to Carson, although he expected more. I ended my relationship with him before Jack and I reconnected again romantically."

"Does your husband blame you?" Terri Ann asked.

"Blame me for what?" Elizabeth's head tilted, and her brow furrowed.

Terri Ann boldly replied, "Well, you were involved with him; I would assume that maybe your husband would feel that you led him on."

"You know, maybe this was a bad idea. I just want to get the word out about abuse. My life with my husband is not part of this. I've told you, he is a wonderful man, and no, he has never blamed me." Elizabeth got up from her seat and walked over to the window. Terri Ann followed and stood beside her.

"What's wrong?" Terri Ann asked.

"Are you serious? It's your attitude, and frankly I'm surprised that it comes from a woman," Elizabeth said sternly.

"Please sit down and talk to me. I want to know what you have to say. There's someone out there that needs to hear what you have to say" Terri Ann stepped aside, encouraging Elizabeth to return to her seat.

Elizabeth vacillated between continuing the interview and walking out. She closed her eyes, picturing Jack standing beside her, holding her hand, giving her strength.

Terri Ann continued, "What did I say that bothers you?"

"How can you say that he couldn't stalk me if we're dating? We were dating; he didn't own me, and I was free to end the relationship just as he would have been," Elizabeth explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Terri Ann stated, wondering if making Elizabeth angry would make a more powerful story or something that would not be worth the airtime.

"No, you didn't. I just think people need to realize that there is abuse in all forms. The physical abuse is what we see, but emotional and mental abuse leaves scars so deep, and they aren't visible to the naked eye," Elizabeth explained.

"May I ask, that black eye, did that…?" Terri Ann hesitated slightly.

Elizabeth placed her fingers gently on her cheek, "I wouldn't do what he wanted so he hit me."

"May I ask what he wanted you to do?" Terri Ann asked, not knowing the answer, but assuming the worst.

"He wanted me to fly to Las Vegas to get married, and I refused," Elizabeth admitted.

Realizing the story that she had before her had the potential to break ground for her, she remarked, "It's a bit busy in here now." Terri Ann looked around and found most of the tables were now occupied. "Would you mind going to the park down the street so we could do a little filming of the segment?" She asked, hoping for a bit of privacy.

"That's fine," Elizabeth stated as she stood, grabbed her coffee, her purse and followed Terri Ann and Nathan to the car.

They arrived at the park and headed for the picnic area. Finding the area empty, Nathan sat up his camera and prepared to shoot.

"Ms. Mobley…"

"Please call me Terri Ann."

"I'm a little uncomfortable about this," Elizabeth stated.

"Ms. Thatcher…" Terri Ann blurted out.

"It's Mrs. Thornton now," Elizabeth corrected her.

"I apologize. We are well aware of the fact that Mr. Shepherd was killed. Given what you have told me, you are the victim, and your words may very well help someone else in your situation," she stated as she told Nathan to cut the feed. "Please just say what happened."

As Nathan directed the camera in Elizabeth's direction, Terri Ann began, "Good evening, Carrie. I have an exclusive interview with a woman regarding the recent death of her abuser, and issues regarding that abuse…"

"Thank you, Terri Ann. We will be right back with you after this commercial break," Carrie Samuels, co-anchor of the evening news advised.

* * *

Back at FBI Headquarters, Jack walked into the lounge for a cup of coffee. He stood at the counter with his back to the tables and the TV set thinking about how much he missed his new wife. He poured a cup of coffee and smiled as he listened to several new agents talking…

"WOW, she's beautiful. Someone beat her up…?"

"I'd have a hard time not taking care of him myself if he had done that to my girlfriend or sister. Hell, I'd want to kill him if he put his hands on any woman I know…"

"I wish I could find someone like her, strong and beautiful…"

"She's hot. Even with a black eye. I think I could hit it off with her…"

"Jason, she wouldn't want you. She's more Jack's type. Right, Jack?" Bradley stated as the TV station faded to a commercial break.

Jack turned around, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey, we heard some talk around the office that you just got married. Is that true?" Bradley asked.

Jack took his cup and stood at the table with several agents that he hadn't seen in a while and a few new recruits, "Yes, it's true. Maybe one day you guys will be so lucky."

Several commercials played on the TV as Jack and the men talked.

"Well, I'm going back to finish up a few things in my office before I head home," Jack stated.

"Wait Jack, You won't believe this story on the news. It's sad; she's so beautiful and some guy beat her up," Bradley remarked. "It's guys like that that give us good ones a bad name. Of course then you have guys like Jason who think all women want him," Bradley commented to which all of the men but Jason and Jack laughed.

Finding that storyline too close to home, Jack excused himself as he washed out his coffee cup and headed for the door.

Back in the park, Nathan restarted the camera, as a clip of the upcoming segment graced the corner of the TV screen in the FBI lounge. Jack caught a glimpse of Elizabeth's face and was unable to move.

"Beautiful, huh?" One of the agents stated.

"See Jack, can you imagine someone slapping her around? It's awful, but she stood up for herself. Good for her," another agent remarked.

* * *

"We're live? You didn't say anything about going live. I don't know about that," Elizabeth stated.

Terri Ann began to appeal to her empathetic side, "Elizabeth, you have a valuable story to tell. You may be able to help someone out there who is listening. Just think of others; I'm sure you want to help others, right?"

Before Elizabeth had time to think, the light on the camera came on and Terri Ann began to introduce the segment. Elizabeth took a deep breath and told herself to listen to her heart, and speak from what's inside.

"This is Elizabeth, and she has agreed to talk with us about the growing issue of abuse. Those who have been following our story about the death of Carson Shepherd will be interested to know that Elizabeth was tired of being a victim and took matters into her own hands…" she stated as she stuck the microphone in Elizabeth's face.

* * *

"She's not a victim," Jack stated under his breath as he found himself unable to turn away from the TV screen.

* * *

Elizabeth was initially stunned, unable to speak until she took a deep breath and listened to her heart. "Terri Ann, I don't consider myself a victim. To do so implies that I don't have the ability to stand up for myself. I am not an advocate of violence," she stated as her eyes began to water.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest but she continued, "I am sorry that our relationship came to this violent end, but I am certain that if I had not protected myself, that I would not be here now. However, that doesn't negate the fact that a man lost his life and I wish that it hadn't come to that."

The sound of children playing in the field near her caught Elizabeth's attention as she looked away but was quickly drawn back into the interview. "I think it's important for each person, man or woman, to realize that they should never lose their identity to another person. Each of us is worthy of respect; we are each valuable, and we should never be fearful in any relationship, whether it be with family, friends, or as a couple."

Terri Ann looked into the camera and began to talk, effectively closing out the segment.

* * *

"She needs a real man. I'll have to look her up. You know the joke…being FBI agents, we can even find out a woman's bra size. Hmm," he smiled and looked off in the distance, "I could make her forget that guy," Jason initially laughed thinking the other men would find his comment funny.

Jack turned around and approached Jason. Before anyone realized what was happening, Jack grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him from his chair.

"That strong woman that you found so easy to make disrespectful remarks about happens to be my wife," Jack stated angrily as he released Jason's shirt but found it hard to unclench his fists.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. I just talk a good game, I meant nothing by it," Jason remarked as Bradley stepped in between them. Jason unfortunately continued, "I never thought you'd get married, but now I understand why. She's beautiful, and you have always been one for the underdog."

Just as quickly as the statement was made, Jason found himself on the floor shaking his head. "You hit me, why? I said I was sorry."

Jack shook his hand as a trickle of blood ran down his finger. "Elizabeth is my wife. She is not just some hot chick, a victim, or the underdog. She is a beautiful woman, inside and out, and don't ever let me hear you speak disrespectfully about her again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Jason stated as he used a chair to pull himself up from the floor. "Jack, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me," Jason held out his hand as Jack walked past and out the door.

* * *

Back at the park Terri Ann and Nathan gathered the camera and wound up the microphone cord before turning to Elizabeth to thank her.

"Terri Ann, you said nothing about this being on the news. I assumed it was a newspaper article," Elizabeth stated as she powerfully made her feelings known. "You said Nathan was your cameraman, but I assumed he was a photographer until you removed that state of the art video camera from the trunk."

"What did you think I meant when I said that I would obscure your picture?" Terri Ann asked.

Elizabeth could see the smug look on Terri Ann's face as she was pleased with the story she was able to ascertain, "I don't know what I expected, but you provided me with your own form of abuse. I felt pushed to follow through, as you tried to put words in my mouth."

"I'm sorry that you feel that I wasn't upfront with you. I assumed that you knew who I was, and that I was an on air reporter for WKTV," Terri Ann replied. "If it helps, I think it was powerful and I'm sure your message reached a lot of people."

"I don't watch that channel, but that's the only reason that I won't make an issue of my experience. If what I said helps one person, then my embarrassment was well worth it," Elizabeth sternly replied.

"Are you ready to go?" Terri Ann asked.

"You go ahead. I'll get another ride home," Elizabeth responded.

"Are you sure? I mean, I promised," Terri Ann stated as she and Nathan started toward her car.

"May I ask you a question?" Elizabeth felt a nagging feeling in her stomach, and hated the idea of being taken advantage of.

"Certainly…what is it?" Terri Ann replied.

"If this was for a video news report, why use the tape recorder?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, our station has TV and print news and it may be used for a newspaper article," Terri Ann responded. "You gave your permission, so I hope you don't want to change your mind."

Elizabeth looked at the engagement and wedding rings on her left hand and her breathing suddenly calmed. "I don't appreciate how you went about it, and I don't like the fact that you tried to portray me as a victim. But my story is important."

Elizabeth put the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "What happened to me takes place all too often, and a light needs to shine on this problem. People need to realize how widely abuse runs, and that often those you don't suspect are abusers or are being abused."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I want my story told, but it has to be the truth. Can you promise me that?"

Terri Ann stopped walking and turned back toward Elizabeth, "I admire you. You are stronger than you know, and I'm sure that what you said tonight is going to help someone. You may never see it, or realize it, but your words will be instrumental in helping someone."

Elizabeth smiled apprehensively.

"I promise that your story will get the attention it requires, and it will be treated with the respect that it deserves," Terri Ann replied; a statement that Elizabeth accepted cautiously.

* * *

Elizabeth watched Terri Ann and Nathan drive away before she pulled her journal and cell phone from her bag. She checked her phone and found multiple texts from Jack…

"Are u ok…?"

"Where r u…?"

"Elizabeth… please respond…"

Elizabeth dialed his number…

"Jack, I'm sorry the sound was down on my…" she was unable to finish her explanation before he began with his questioning.

"Elizabeth, I dropped you off at school this morning. You didn't say anything about this, and then I see you on TV? What happened?" He kept rattling off questions.

"Well Jack, I didn't intend…"

"No, wait…I'm leaving work now. Where are you? We'll talk when I get there," he stated as she advised him that she was at Lake Shores Park.

* * *

She hung up the phone suddenly feeling nervous and concerned that she had disappointed Jack in some way. She sat on the top of a picnic table with her feet on the bench as she looked out onto the water and observed the ducks and geese gliding across the ripple covered surface of the lake.

She opened her journal, and flipped through the ever increasing number of entries before reaching a blank page. She looked upward, thankful for the beautiful blue cloudless sky, the sunshine and the uncharacteristically warm temperatures. She closed her eyes momentarily, blocking out the sounds of nature as she put her thoughts in order…

" _ **From the time I was little, I was encouraged to think for myself, work through my problems, and to be an individual. I was raised to have self worth, to be kind to others, and to strive to make a difference in the world.**_

 _ **Like others, I have endured pain, physical, mental and emotional. I have been broken and came close to losing myself. But I am determined; I am still standing, and doing my best to move forward. I will never forget the harsh lessons that were once my reality, for they have made me a much stronger person.**_

 _ **Our lives consist of chapters, adventures and experiences, all of which take us on this amazing journey called life. As we move through each phase, we encounter people, both good and bad, all of whom are destined to be added to our pilgrimage. Although each person is meant to hold a place in this odyssey of ours, not everyone is destined to stay until the end.**_

 _ **We pray for peace and search for happiness. The joy in my life is within my own grasp. It's a personal quest and the key to which should never be placed in the hands of another. Stop wishing for the weekend, the warm sunny days of summer, or the love of your life. Stop assuming that you must seek happiness. Relax, be satisfied and make the most of the moment you are in. Happiness will then surely find you."**_

* * *

She glanced toward the road and observed Jack pull up to the curb, park and exit his truck. Suddenly she felt nervous. Although she knew that he didn't run her life, she was married now, and realized that she should discuss things with him, this interview being one of them.

Jack grabbed a jacket from the truck before heading over to the picnic table where Elizabeth was sitting.

Jack draped the jacket over her shoulders realizing that although it was warmer than normal, the sun was setting and there was a chill in the air.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm not used to discussing my actions with anyone. I didn't mean to embarrass you," she replied as she suddenly felt a chill that had nothing to do with the outside temperature.

He approached her as his hand rested on the side of her face. "Is that what you think?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about how my story might impact you with your friends and colleagues," she stated as his lips met hers effectively quieting her.

"I am so proud of you, Elizabeth," he whispered as his thumb brushed away a tear that slid down her cheek. He barely finished his compliment before his lips met hers again. "You are a very strong woman."

She tenderly placed her hand over his, but observed him flinch, "What's wrong?" She asked before pulling his hand away and noticing a split in the skin covering his knuckles. "Jack, what happened?"

Jack took a seat beside Elizabeth on the picnic table. He smiled warmly before answering, "Just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? With whom?" She asked.

"It was just something at work. It's not worth you worrying about," he advised.

"Jack was it over me; over what I did?" She asked but could tell that he didn't want to respond. "Please tell me, Jack."

"It was with another agent. He made a comment about you not realizing that we were married," he finally admitted.

Elizabeth pulled his hand up to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles, "Jack, I can't run from the ugly comments. I did pull the trigger, and he is dead as a result, but…"

"That wasn't the comment he made," Jack responded. "Just forget it."

"Jack, what did he say that upset you so much? You know that you wouldn't let it slide if the roles were reversed, so spill it!" She remarked.

Jack released a harsh breath, "He said that you needed a real man and that he could make you forget Carson."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny. I hit him and knocked him to the floor," Jack replied.

She smiled, "Hmm, my handsome, kind, strong, sexy, delectable, gorgeous, jealous husband; did I say sexy?" She softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"You did, but it bears repeating," he stated as she leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." He leaned back slightly and turned to face her as his hands lightly brushed down her arms from her shoulders to her elbows. "Let me take you to dinner and when we get home you can tell me again how sexy you think I am."

Elizabeth released a breath through her nose that came across as a soft laugh, "I have a better idea." She stepped down from the picnic table and took his hand. "What do you say we forego dinner, head home and I'll show you just how sexy I think you are?"

"Mrs. Thornton, I love your way of thinking," He stated as they rushed to his truck, jumped inside and headed home.

Luckily for Jack they hit every green light heading down Virginia Beach Blvd. Few words were spoken, they weren't really needed. Their hands touched as the electricity they felt tingled throughout their bodies.

They pulled into their driveway and before she knew it, he was at her door, and taking hold of her hand. As she stepped out of the truck, and they headed for the front door, the neighbor from across the street called out to Jack requesting his help.

"I'll be back soon…very soon," Jack stated as he sprinted across the street.

Elizabeth stood on the porch and watched as Jack climbed the ladder for their elderly neighbor and proceeded to fix the guttering that had separated from the roof. She slipped inside, turned Onyx out back for a few minutes while she placed ice in a champagne bucket, grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

She turned Onyx back inside and headed upstairs with the wine and glasses. Elizabeth glanced out the window and observed Jack still on the ladder with Mr. Ramsay steadying it from the ground.

She pulled a new negligee from her closet and slipped into the bathroom. It was white with lace around the bodice and hem in a lavender color. The garment even seemed crisper, cleaner against her skin which was tanned, thanks to the benefit of the local tanning salon. She ran a brush through her hair, spritzed a bit of perfume in the air, and then proceeded to walk though the mist.

Elizabeth walked back to the window and no longer seeing him on the ladder, she rushed to the bed, pulled back the covers and slipped inside. She lay on her right side facing the door as she rested her upper body up on her elbow. She kept messing with her negligee, wanting it to lay just right.

Wondering where he was, she glanced at the clock, and that was the last thought she remembered before laying back on her pillow.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Jack opened the door to find Elizabeth sound asleep with her arms wrapped around his pillow and hugging it tightly to her chest. He took off his clothes and grabbed a pair of shorts from his dresser, slipped them on and slid into bed beside her.

He swept a few strands of brown curls away from her face and draped them behind her ear as he heard her take a deep breath and a soft moan slipped through her lips. Every part of him ached for her wanting desperately to feel her skin on his.

He caught a glimpse of the bruise on her face, fading but still noticeable. His heart broke at the fear she must have felt and the physical pain she endured in the moments leading up to the shooting.

His fingers gently stroked the soft skin on her face as he whispered, "There has never been a woman who has touched me as deeply as you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me," he released a frustrated breath.

He watched her seemingly so peaceful, as if she had no cares in the world. He wiped a single tear that slipped from the outside of his eye as he felt his chest tighten. "How could someone physically hurt her, and attempt to break her beautiful spirit," he thought.

He observed the silky skin on her face as it met with her plump, rosy, pillow soft lips, and he continued, "I promise that I will always be here to listen to you; to laugh with you; to cry with you, but always to love you."

He laid back and as if by instinct, Elizabeth released the pillow, and snuggled up to his chest as she felt comforted in the quiet strength of his loving embrace. He kissed the top of her head, took a deep breath and settled in to go to sleep.

"What took you so long?" She asked in her slumbered state.

He smiled broadly, "You're awake?"

She propped her chin on his chest as she attempted to open her eyes, "I'm getting there. I missed you; what took you so long?"

He smiled at the amazing person before him. She kept blowing a single curl out of her eyes before he swept it behind her ear with his fingers. "Mr. Ramsay needed help with the guttering on his house. I'm sorry; I wanted to get back to you, but we started talking and I couldn't leave him."

"Why," She asked.

"He reminds me of me," Jack responded. "He was married for 57 years to the love of his life."

Elizabeth observed his eyes tearing as he continued.

"She passed away last month and I think he feels lost. I went inside and had a cup of coffee with him and…just listening to him speak of her, he misses her so much," Jack stated as Elizabeth reached up and wiped the tears that refused to remain concealed.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth. Always know that, and please never doubt it or me. I can't imagine my life without you; I don't want a life without you," he cradled her face in his hands, bringing her lips to his.

They separated slightly only to return as each kiss built on the intensity of the one before. He wanted her, of that there was no question. Her touch on his body brought about a dangerous burning, a warming of his blood as a fire quickly grew inside him. Like an addict, he craved her, needed her, and would always want her.

She was so close, pressed firmly against him as the heat from her body swallowed him. He felt the soft skin on her leg as his hand moved upward, rolling the hem of her negligee between his thumb and fore finger.

Her skin tingled as his hand brushed across her abdomen. He pulled her negligee over her head and dropped it on the floor joining his shorts in a pile. Sensations of warmth swept over her as his fingers gently brushed across her body.

His hand behind her head brought her closer as his lips met hers; a kiss that was deep and slow, causing her head to pound as her body melted into his. He wrapped his arms around her as he rolled over her, straddling her hips.

Her hands captured his shoulders as she could feel his muscles shudder. He whispered, "I love you," as his lips trailed from her ear down her neck and across her shoulder blade.

They held each other tightly, desperately; their bodies entwined, so close that there was no space between them. Her touch on his body brought about soft breathless moans which passed through his lips as the passion of his kisses intensified.

His body encased her as they each felt the warmth that passed between them. Jack collapsed beside her as she took her spot of safety resting on his chest, and each one attempted to gain control of their breathing.

She kissed his chest and released breathlessly, "I love you so much, Jack."

He cradled her face in his hands and responded, "I love you too." He was mesmerized as he looked into her eyes, but saw deep into her soul. She was his, and in his heart he would forever be hers.

They drifted off to sleep wrapped securely in the love of each other.

* * *

Early the next morning Elizabeth heard Onyx bark. She slipped out from under his arm and slid out of bed, wrapping herself up in a robe before stepping out into the hallway. At the bottom of the stairs, Onyx danced and ran to the back door.

"You need to go outside girl?" Elizabeth asked as she made her way down the stairs. She opened the back door and watched as Onyx slipped out into the yard. "Don't go anywhere," Elizabeth reminded her.

Elizabeth fixed herself a cup of coffee from the Keurig machine that was left on the counter. She grabbed her journal from her bag, sat her coffee on the table, and observed Onyx sniffing around in the yard.

She opened her journal, and her mind drifted to Mr. Ramsay across the street. He had the love of his life for more than fifty years, and she felt the knot in her stomach and the ache in her heart as she assumed how lost he must now feel. She flipped to the next blank page as she pulled her pen out and began to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Love and loss, each one contains four letters; each one means something so different, yet to have one, you will at some time most definitely feel the other. To love completely is to feel so many emotions at once, joy, blessed, hope, excitement, thankful and peace just to name a few. However to feel loss also conjures up some of the same feelings.**_

 _ **I remember the wise words of my father who once told me that the only way to keep from experiencing heartache is to close yourself off, refusing to open up to new feelings or emotions. But in doing so, isn't that its own heartache? Isn't it better to experience the joy, hope, excitement and love of another, even if we risk the loss? Isn't a life without love its own kind of loss?**_

 _ **To experience such complete love will make you blessed beyond measure. To know such joy and excitement of such a deep and abiding love will eventually bring peace as you realize that you laid your cards on the table, gave everything you had and experienced the most extraordinary gift of all…Love!"**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and left it sitting on the table as she walked toward the door. She stepped outside and found Onyx sleeping on the patio. Sensing the emotions flowing through Elizabeth, Onyx carefully stood by her side as they walked toward the water.

Elizabeth stood near the water saying a prayer for Mr. Ramsay that he may find the peace that the love for his wife deserves. She felt Jack's arms wrap around her and pull her toward his body.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as he turned her around to face him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw sadness in her eyes.

She attempted to smile, "I was just thinking of Mr. Ramsay; how lucky he is."

"Lucky?" He asked.

"Jack, he loved one woman for over fifty years, and she loved him back. Not everyone finds such complete love. He was lucky," she stated as her eyes drifted downward.

Jack's finger under her chin lifted her eyes to his, "We're lucky too. We found it with each other, not once, but twice."

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22- I Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 22- I Wouldn't Change a Thing  
**Steam Alert****

Jack and Elizabeth walked back inside, stretched out on the sofa and quickly fell back asleep. Wrapped in each other's arms, they were more than content until the alarm sounded on Jack's phone, jarring them both awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elizabeth muttered as she stretched and slapped Jack in the face.

"Are you going to kiss it and make it feel better?" He asked with a broad smile that had much more to do with his sleeping companion that him actually being awake.

Elizabeth leaned over to kiss his cheek as he cradled her face in his hands, turning her head slightly to press his lips to hers. "That's cheating," she giggled.

"My lips were hurting," he replied.

"Oh, well we certainly can't have that," she stated as her lips pressed to his.

His hands slipped under her tank top as he began to tickle her stomach. Hysterical laugher quickly erupted as they wrestled on the tiny space available to them on the sofa.

He managed to roll her over on her back as she caught his eyes and he suddenly stopped.

She could hear his breathing becoming deeper and labored and he swallowed hard as she ran her fingertips down his arms and across his body. She traced her fingers along his sides as she felt his abdomen tighten.

They had to leave for work in an hour, hardly the amount of time that either of them liked to dedicate to each other. However, once her fingers slid across his abdomen, he was lit up like a firecracker and work was the farthest thing from his mind.

His hand rested behind her head and he drew her closer to him. His tongue trailed from her ear down her neck where his lips pressed gently against her soft skin.

"Jack," she was breathless as she attempted to gain his attention. "We really don't have time," she barely got the words out.

"Shh, stop thinking, and just enjoy the moment," he whispered.

"I can't," she stated as her hand on his chest pushed him away slightly.

"I'm sorry. I have wanted you for so long…"

"No Jack, I want you too, I just don't want that," she stated as she tilted her head toward the interior part of the room where Onyx was sitting and watching. "It gives me the creeps; it's like our child is in the room," she remarked as her hand on his bare chest pushed him upward. "Please let me up."

"No, wait here," He stated as he jumped up and headed for the back door.

"Don't go outside," she yelled.

"Why? I'm just going to put her outside for a little while," he responded.

"Because your clothes are over here," she giggled as he looked down and realized that he was completely naked. "WOW, how did you get my clothes off of me so fast?" He asked as he grabbed his shorts from the pile on the floor and slipped them on.

"Just talented, I guess," she replied.

He slipped outside, made certain that the back gate was closed and locked and ran back inside, leaving Onyx's prying eyes in the back yard.

His shorts quickly returned to the pile on the floor as he lay back down with her on the sofa.

She closed her eyes as his lips pressed to hers, not gently, but wanting, demanding, and passionately. The soft moans passing through her lips stroked the fire that quickly reignited and raged inside him.

He wanted her, all of her, as his body responded immediately to her touch.

They were totally connected, mind, body and soul, as their breaths became shorter and more rapid. His hand rested along her jaw line; his thumb gently brushed her cheek as their breaths mingled.

He moved over her; their bodies fitting perfectly like a hand in a glove. His hands tenderly, lovingly moved about her body as her pulse quickened with excitement. He whispered her name, and it was as if he were caressing her soul.

They held each other tightly as the love each one felt for the other was expressed. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his body.

He rested his body along the back side of the sofa as he continued to hold her. "There is nothing in my life that is more important to me than you. There never has been. I hope you know that," his voice was soft, breathy as he attempted to calm his body.

"Jack Thornton, if I had known how special times like this are, I might have rethought the virgin situation," she teased as she started to giggle.

He cradled her face in his hands, "You aren't a man…"

"I'm glad you've noticed," she laughed.

"Elizabeth, I'm serious. You aren't a man, and I know that we all tend to get lumped together," he began.

"Yes, men want to marry a virgin, but aren't interested in leaving any around," she commented.

"You know that doesn't pertain to me, right?" He asked.

"Jack, you are a very special man, and yes, I know you aren't like that," she pressed her lips to his.

"I want you to know that you waiting…I mean you saving that special part of yourself until we were married, may not seem special to some people, but it is everything to me," his voice wavered slightly.

"You are a very special woman, and I am so blessed to call you my wife," he stated as his lips gently pressed to hers.

As he drew back, he melted into the same eyes and smile that he originally fell in love with fourteen years ago.

"I love you so much, Jack," she responded before glancing at the clock on the wall. "6:45, Jack we have to leave in fifteen minutes," she remarked as she jumped up and slipped on her robe.

"I'll take the master, and you can shower in the front bathroom," she stated as she headed for the staircase.

"Wait, we can save time and shower together," he stated as he slipped his shorts on and ran after her.

"Jack Thornton, if we shower together, we'll never make it to work," she laughed as his hands began to untie her robe. "Are you serious? I have to be at work in 45 minutes. Don't you ever get tired?"

He looked sad, like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Tired of making love to you? Never… I waited so long that I saved up," he smiled, melting her with his dimples.

"Besides, did you forget that I still need a ride to work?" She asked as she started up the stairs.

"Oh right. Okay, but tonight you are mine," he remarked as he headed into the front bathroom to shower.

"Silly man, I'm always yours," she replied as she continued to the master bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth descended to stairs and found Onyx eating her breakfast and Jack packing their lunches.

"Thank you so much. That was so sweet of you," she stated as she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her lunch bag.

She made it to work with five minutes to spare. "I'll check on your Explorer today," he advised as they kissed goodbye and he watched her disappear into the school.

Jack walked into the FBI building and the first person he saw was Jason as he stood at the front information desk talking with the receptionist. Jack said nothing as he walked passed, but found Jason riding in the same elevator with him to his office on the third floor.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Jason offered.

Jack glanced over and caught a glimpse of his handiwork; a black eye and cheek bruising were easily seen on Jason's face.

Jason held out his hand, "You had every right to hit me, but I hope you'll accept my apology."

Jack contemplated Jason's overture before extending his hand. "You have a reputation for being harsh in how you refer to women. That might be why you haven't found someone as wonderful as my wife."

"I open my mouth and say things before I think. I'm sorry Jack and I wish you and your wife all the best. She certainly is quite a woman," Jason stated as Jack provided a stern look in his direction. "Wait Jack; I meant nothing by that other than she is very strong."

Jack watched the elevator buttons as they reached the third floor and the door opened. Jack and Jason walked together toward his office as they stepped inside and closed the door.

"Jason, I'm sorry that it got so heated, but you need to understand, where Elizabeth is concerned, I have no filter. I will do anything to stand up for her, and to protect her," Jack stated as he took a seat at his desk.

Jason left Jack's office hoping that future interactions would not be uncomfortable.

Later in the day, Elizabeth sat in her room gathering papers together while her students were at art class.

"Hi Elizabeth," Taylor Reed called out as she passed Elizabeth's room.

"Hi Taylor, how are you?" Elizabeth responded.

"I've been better, but I'm okay," she replied.

Taylor stared into Elizabeth's room as if she wanted to say something, but no words emerged.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Taylor looked around to verify that they were alone, "Do you have any plans after school?"

"No, what do you need?" Elizabeth responded.

"Could we meet for coffee?" Taylor asked.

"I'd love to, but my car is in the shop and my husband was coming to pick me up later," she replied. Elizabeth sensed that Taylor was preoccupied, and it was obvious that something was bothering her.

"We can talk here after school or if you don't mind driving, I'd love to go for coffee," Elizabeth stated.

Taylor stepped into Elizabeth's room, "I think I'd rather talk away from here if that's okay."

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just want to talk with you about something," Taylor replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school," Elizabeth responded.

"Thank you," Taylor stated as she headed back out into the hallway.

Elizabeth sat down at her desk and contemplated her recent conversation. She was not a close friend with Taylor, and since they didn't teach the same grade, they didn't generally interact together.

Elizabeth remembered several months ago there was talk about bruising on Taylor's arms but she dismissed them as clumsiness. She recalled not being as in tune to assault issues at the time, and assumed that Taylor was being honest. Now she had her doubts.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and called Jack. Unfortunately she immediately reached his voicemail. She hung up and called his office. She learned that he was not currently in the office but was expected back before 5pm.

"I'm sorry I don't know her last name, but is the counselor named Maggie available?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maggie Coleman?" The receptionist asked.

"If she is the counselor that would be the one," she responded.

The receptionist connected her to Maggie Coleman's office.

"Counseling Department, this is Maggie…"

Suddenly Elizabeth wasn't certain what she wanted to say. "Um, hi…"

"Hello, may I help you?" Maggie asked.

"I hope so. My name is Elizabeth…Elizabeth Thornton. My husband is…"

"Agent Thornton?" Maggie interjected.

"Yes," Elizabeth acknowledged.

"How can I help you Mrs. Thornton?" Maggie asked.

"Please call me Elizabeth…"

"Okay, Elizabeth, what can I do for you?"

"Jack suggested that I meet with you to discuss some issues that I am dealing with," Elizabeth began to explain.

"Yes ma'am, he told me about what happened, and asked me to talk with you. I was just waiting for you to feel that the time was right," Maggie responded.

"I believe that the time is right," Elizabeth admitted.

They talked for a short while before scheduling a session on Thursday after work. Before ending the call, Elizabeth asked her for names of several counselors in the area that are trained in dealing with abuse issues. Although she didn't know for sure, she felt that her conversation with Taylor after school would be disturbing, and she wanted to be prepared to refer her to someone.

Elizabeth was still at her desk when her students began filing back into the room.

They were somewhat boisterous, and she advised then to settle down, take their seats and remove their Spelling books from their desks. While they did as she asked, Elizabeth sent a quick text to Jack…

"I tried 2 call u, but u weren't available…"

"Have to stay late to talk to someone…"

"I'll get a ride home somehow. Please go home and turn Onyx out…"

"Love you. C U L8r…"

Elizabeth grabbed her Teacher's edition spelling book, stood from her desk and walked out into her classroom. The class completed their assignment as the clock struck 3pm.

The bell sounded; the children gathered their belongings and Elizabeth followed them out to the bus ramp.

Elizabeth returned to her classroom, gathered her bag and headed for the office to sign out. By the time she reached the front of the line, it was 3:20. She hadn't seen Taylor come through the office, so she could only assume that they would meet up in the parking lot as they had planned.

Elizabeth reached the parking lot and found Taylor sitting in her car, crying. "Taylor, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, but saddened by the thought that she already knew.

"Since you came back from your…well, your situation, I've wanted to talk to you," Taylor stated as she attempted to take a deep breath, but the air caught in her throat.

"What can I do to help you?" Elizabeth asked as she reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I saw the news last night. You had to have been so scared. How did you get through it? How did you stand up to him?" Taylor asked.

"Is someone hurting you?" Elizabeth asked.

Taylor verbally said "No," but the fear in her face said otherwise.

"Let me help you. If someone is hurting you, you can stand up to them. I'll stand up with you," Elizabeth promised.

Elizabeth got into the car and they drove out of the parking lot. They went nowhere in particular; they simply drove around town. They ended up at a park by the local high school. Each one sat on a swing; Elizabeth remained quiet as Taylor released the inner demons that she had held inside for so long.

She talked about her live-in boyfriend, Jimmy. "We've been together since college and he was always just wonderful to me. So kind, and considerate, until…"

"Until what?" Elizabeth asked.

"He did construction work while we were in college. You probably remember when the construction field was booming," she stated as she thought back many years ago.

Taylor looked off into the distance and continued, "He quit school, thinking that he could make a living in construction and he didn't need an education. We argued about it, but he was adamant."

"Well, college isn't for everyone," Elizabeth remarked.

"Maybe so, but he didn't count on falling off of a roof and breaking his back a few years ago. He isn't able to do construction work anymore, and doesn't have a college degree to fall back on," Taylor explained. "I've been supporting us, and it's been a struggle, financially and emotionally."

"I understand. That has to be stressful on both of you," Elizabeth commented.

"Have you ever met Jimmy?" Taylor asked.

"Only once about four years ago at our Christmas party. He seemed so different from what you describe now," Elizabeth remarked.

"He was. He got hurt two years ago; things haven't been the same since," Taylor stated. "He sat around during the day with nothing to do. I'd go to work and he would be gone when I came home," she stated.

Taylor took a breath and continued, "At night he went to bars to see his friends, you know, the ones who had no family lives and just worked to make enough to support their drinking at night. Before the accident he was kind and loving. His drinking went from social to daily. We argued over it, and I threatened to leave many times, but never did."

"Why didn't you leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I loved him, and I guess I just hoped things would get better. But…it didn't get better; it got worse," Taylor admitted. "When sober he is the Jimmy I used to know, but he gets angry and violent when he drinks," which she advised was becoming increasingly frequent.

Elizabeth dug her heels into the sand, effectively stopping her swinging motion. "Is he willing to go to counseling?"

"He doesn't think there is a problem. Well, he thinks it's my problem," Taylor advised.

"Taylor, has he ever hit you?" Elizabeth asked.

Taylor's eyes were glassy; she rolled up the sleeve on her blouse revealing fingerprint bruises on her upper arm, "What do I do?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She knew what worked for her; she knew what she needed to do, but she wasn't Taylor, and she couldn't make those decisions for her.

"How long has the physical abuse been going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's not abusive. He's just having a hard time right now, and he's taking his anger out on me," Taylor attempted to justify his actions.

Elizabeth felt sorry for Taylor. She felt alone, and seemed to feel that Jimmy was justified somehow in his actions. "Taylor, that's abuse. No one has the right to put their hands on another without permission. He can be angry; we are all angry on occasion, but it doesn't give us the right to hurt someone…anyone, certainly not the ones we claim to love."

"Taylor, what do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wish I could turn back the hands of time. He was a kind man when we first got together. Now I just want to get away from him. I have no feelings for him except anger and fear," Taylor admitted.

"Why have you decided to do something now?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's out of town until next week. I need to do something before he gets home," she stated as her entire body began to shake.

"Do you have family that you could stay with?" Elizabeth asked. She was embarrassed by the fact that they had worked together for several years, but she knew very little about her.

Taylor glanced out into the field where a young man was playing catch with his son, "No, my parents passed away the summer after I graduated from college. They were both killed in a car accident." She wiped a few tears as they fell down her cheeks, "I have a brother, but he lives in Alexandria, and we haven't been close for years."

Elizabeth felt her chest tighten as she understood the fear that Taylor was experiencing. "I can't tell you what to do, but if you want to get away, I'll do what I can to help you."

There was silence for a moment before Elizabeth continued, "If you'd like to talk to someone, I mean someone trained in this issue, I have a name and number of a woman…"

"No, no, no, I just want to talk to you," Taylor blurted out.

"Taylor, he's out of town; what could be the harm in talking with someone? I'm not trained in this area. The best I can do is be your friend and stand beside you," Elizabeth pleaded, feeling very much out of her comfort zone.

"Okay, who is it?" Taylor asked.

"Her name is Paige Lawson, and she has an office out at Pembroke Square," Elizabeth stated as she handed Taylor a piece of paper with Paige's name and number on it. "Please call her."

They both got out of their swings and walked over to a bench where they took a seat.

Taylor rested her face in her hands, "How do I get out of this? I just want to end this relationship, but I'm scared," Taylor remarked.

"There are places you can go, safe houses, and protective orders through the court. What I'm trying to say is that no one should live in fear, but you need to make the decision. I can't do that for you," Elizabeth made a heartfelt plea.

"I know. I appreciate you talking to me. You're such a brave woman. I can't imagine what you were feeling," she replied.

Elizabeth reached out and took her hand, "Probably a lot of the same feelings that you have. Please talk to Dr. Lawson."

No words were spoken, but Taylor shook her head up and down, giving Elizabeth the feeling that at least she would seek the services that she needed. They walked back toward the parking lot, but before reaching Taylor's car, Elizabeth offered to let Taylor stay with her and Jack until she decided what she was going to do.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't move in on you and your new husband. I appreciate everything, but that's not fair to you or him," she stated with a forced smile. "I'm going to be fine," she assured Elizabeth.

They headed down Sandbridge Road and made the turn onto Sandpiper Drive. Jack's truck was sitting in the driveway when they pulled in.

"Please call me if you need anything. Jack and I are going to Boston to see our parents this weekend, but if you need anything, please let me know," Elizabeth stated as she exited the vehicle.

Before driving away, Taylor turned down the radio and said, "Thanks again for everything. You've given me a lot to think about." Taylor held up the piece of paper that Elizabeth had given her, "I'll be sure to call Dr. Lawson."

"Hey, if you need me; if you need a place to stay, or just need to talk, please call me," Elizabeth responded. "Also, my husband is an FBI Agent. He has friends in the VBPD, so we can get you some help."

"Thank you. I'm going home and call my brother. I hate to give up my job, but if necessary I could take an extended leave. My sanity…my life is worth more than that!" Taylor remarked.

Elizabeth watched Taylor drive away before she climbed the stairs to the front door. Before her hand reached the knob, the door opened and Jack was standing in front of her with a broad smile.

"How is my beautiful…what's wrong, Elizabeth?" Jack quickly realized that she was troubled by something. He took her hand and led her inside.

She said nothing but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him. His arms swept around her resting on the small of her back. She held on to him as if he was her port in a brewing storm, and she began to cry.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he whispered as he led her to the sofa where she took a seat.

Her body was shaking, "Sit here, I'll be right back. He walked into the kitchen and poured both of them a glass of wine. He walked back to Elizabeth and took a seat beside her.

She took a sip, resting the glass between both hands in her lap. She had promised Taylor that she wouldn't discuss this with anyone, but Jack wasn't just anyone; he was her everything.

She could see Jack's expression change from love to concern and settling on anger as her story continued.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She went home. He's out of town until next week," she advised.

His jaw tightened, "Any man that would abuse a woman…" He was unable to finish his thought. The situation was too close to home as he glanced down and observed Elizabeth cuddled tightly into his chest.

Trying to lighten the mood slightly he changed the subject, "I called the mechanic today on your Explorer. The transmission is shot. We can replace it, or get you something new." He quickly realized that he went from one depressing topic to another, and the mood was far from light.

"Jack, I love my Explorer," she commented.

"I understand, but you need to know how worried I'll be when you go to dog shows and I can't go with you. Your Explorer is old, and I'm sure it's seen better days," he remarked. "Please? I'll feel better knowing that you're traveling in a vehicle that won't likely break down."

"Okay, whatever you think is best," she agreed.

"Stanley, the mechanic, wants to buy your Explorer for parts," Jack advised.

"I guess that's okay. We can put that toward the payment on another vehicle," she replied.

"Tomorrow after work, I'm taking you to dinner, and then we'll go look, okay?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan. I love you, Jack," she stated as her hand reached up and stroked the side of his face. She rose up slightly, pressing her lips to his. "I'll never forget how lucky I am."

"Not just you. We're both lucky," he replied as his arms tightened around her. They sat quietly as the sun set and the room got dark.

An hour later, Elizabeth's phone rang, jarring both of them from the sofa. Elizabeth jumped up and ran for her phone,

"Taylor, are you okay?" She asked as she sat quietly and listened.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

There was complete silence in the room as Elizabeth listened, and Jack waited to hear.

"Okay, so are you leaving tonight?" She asked.

Elizabeth grabbed her jacket and slipped out the back door. She walked out onto the sand, as she continued to listen.

"I'm glad you talked to your brother. So are you staying with him?" Elizabeth asked and she remained silent and listened to Taylor's reply.

"That's great. That's wonderful that he knows a counseling service you can go to," she replied. "Please keep in touch," Elizabeth remarked before they ended their call.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and just as quickly released the cleansing breath, feeling comfortable that at least Taylor was seeking to remove herself from her situation.

Jack walked up behind her and took her hand, "Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. It looks like Taylor is going to stay with her brother for a while. She'll lose her job here, but her safety is more important at this point," she replied.

She felt a chill cover her body as she shuddered. He ran his hands up and down her arms. "Let's go inside and I'll fix some dinner."

She called out to Onyx and all three walked back toward the house.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and pulled the items needed for spaghetti from the cabinets. "Hey Jack…" she called out trying to obtain his attention as he watched the news.

"Yes honey," he replied.

"Would you go to Mr. Ramsay's and invite him to dinner?" She asked.

"Of course," Jack stated as he tied his shoes, slipped on his jacket, kissed her on the cheek, and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Mr. Ramsay walked through the door.

"Elizabeth, this is Mr. Ramsay…Mr. Ramsay, this is my wife, Elizabeth," Jack completed the introductions.

"Jack, I'd say that you are a very lucky man," Mr. Ramsay responded.

"You aren't telling me anything that I don't already know. She is the love of my life," Jack stated as he walked into the kitchen and tenderly kissed Elizabeth as she managed several pots on the stove and the garlic bread in the oven.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Mr. Ramsay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Please call me Hank, and yes, I'd love a glass of wine," he replied.

"Jack, would you please pour Hank some wine," she asked as she handed him a glass.

Elizabeth pulled the bread from the oven, and fixed three plates, setting them before each person at the table.

"Mmm, you are a wonderful cook, Elizabeth. My Dolores was a good cook too," Hank commented as he pulled out his wallet to show them a picture of her.

"She was beautiful. I'm so sorry for your loss." Elizabeth replied as she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"This is David, our oldest," Hank stated as he showed them pictures of his children. This is Sarah, Helen, and Richard," he stated as he flipped through more pictures.

"Do your children live locally?" She asked.

"Sarah and Richard live in Arlington. Helen lives in Jacksonville, Florida," he replied.

"And David, where does he live?" She asked.

It was the first time during the evening that Hank had appeared sad, "David was a pilot in Desert Storm. His plane was shot down over Iraq…he remains listed as MIA."

Elizabeth couldn't contain the tears, "I'm so sorry Hank. I… I…I'm just so sorry."

"Don't cry dear. I have been such a lucky man. I met the woman of my dreams, married her, raised a wonderful family with her, and loved her for nearly sixty years," he responded.

Hank continued, "I see Sarah and Richard at least once a month and Helen usually comes up to visit for a week or two every couple of months. I had good years with David. I miss him terribly but I will always be proud of him and his sacrifice for this country. Do I miss Dolores and David…? I miss them every minute of every day, but I wouldn't change even the smallest detail of my life. For if I had, I may have moved in a different direction, and my life wouldn't be as rich as it has been."

Hank walked over to the back door and glanced outside, "One of these days, I'll join my love and David, and we'll be back together again."

His words sounded both sad and hopeful. Elizabeth didn't know whether to be happy or sad, so she managed to smile through her tears.

They sat in the den and chatted, discussing many different topics, from sports to politics. Elizabeth excused herself, and headed into the kitchen to fix some coffee, and to slice the cheesecake that Rosie had left for them.

She watched from the kitchen as Jack and Hank talked. They joked with each other in between more serious topics. She saw so much of her husband in Hank, and thought of her life with Jack in 50+ years. She smiled, confident in the enduring love they shared.

They finished their dessert and Hank thanked them for a wonderful evening. Jack walked with him back to his house as Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen.

Jack walked back inside, "He is such a nice man."

"He is, and he gets around so well for a man of his age," she commented.

"Has the wind died down, Jack?" She asked.

"There's a breeze, but it isn't bad. Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked.

She walked out into the den, extended her arm and took his hand, "Mr. Thornton, I'd love to take a walk with you."

Jack called Onyx and they headed out the back door and toward the water. Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his and she pulled herself close to his body. They walked two blocks before stopping and staring out onto the water. The moon cast a soft glow upon her face, capturing the gold flecks in her eyes.

"I love you," he spoke softly.

"I love you too," she responded as his arms swept around her body, pulling her into him, deepening their kiss.

He leaned back slightly catching her smile as her hand captured the side of his face, just below his left ear. "I love your smile," he whispered.

"You're generally the cause of it, Mr. Thornton," she replied.

"That was a wonderful dinner. Thank you for suggesting that Hank join us. I really like him," Jack remarked.

They started back toward the house when Elizabeth added, "We need to keep an eye on Hank. It must be hard without any family close by."

"We can be his local family," Jack suggested.

"You are such a kind man," Elizabeth stated, but as he began to thank her for the compliment, she added, "I'm not sure what kind…"

Elizabeth laughed, leaving him slightly stunned. She poked him in the side and took off running. She outran him for a little less than a block before she felt his arms wrap around her waist and they both hit the sand.

They both initially continued laughing until he caught her eyes in the moonlight. He leaned in closer, their breaths mingled as he whispered, "Elizabeth, you're my heart, my world, my everything!"

His lips pressed firmly to hers, certainly not timid or gentle, but demanding and passionate. The sound of the waves rushing to the shore was loud but somehow calming. Jack's hands slipped under her t-shirt as his fingers grazed her skin. She felt a flash of heat begin to sweep over her body just as a wave crashed the shore and swallowed them.

"Ahhh," Elizabeth screamed as the ice cold water came in quickly but seemed to take forever to recede.

Jack jumped up and grabbed her hand. They called for Onyx, who was actually standing at the fencing of their property waiting on them. They washed the sand off their bodies in the shower down stairs before heading inside.

"Go take your shower, and I'll fix you some hot chocolate," he kissed her cheek and watched her soaking wet form head for the stairs.

Before going up the staircase she turned and called back to Jack, "With marshmallows?"

Jack walked back into the hallway, "Is there any other way to have hot chocolate?"

She laughed and ran upstairs. Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth emerged wearing dry pajamas, her favorite chipmunk slippers and her wet hair in a ponytail. Her hot chocolate, with marshmallows, was on the coffee table, and she sat down on the sofa as she listened to the shower running in the downstairs bathroom.

At the edge of the sofa sat her bag containing her journal. She reached inside and pulled out her journal, her confidant, and the holder of all of her thoughts, wishes and dreams…

" _ **We search forever to find that special someone; that one individual who calms our emotional storms, sets our heart on fire, and gives our life meaning. We rarely understand at the time how blessed we are, saving that realization for later when their loss leaves us hurt, broken and emotionally spent.**_

 _ **They say that time heals all wounds. Although I agree, each loss requires its own timeframe; some taking much longer than others to realize the blessings that were right before our eyes. We each suffer loss; some are short term; some are indefinite, and still others are permanent. Yet we still seek to find the positives which made the relationship worthwhile.**_

 _ **I'm not so certain that I want a happy ending, as that implies that something is over, finished, done. I want a happy "living" or a "happily ever after," as the implications of that seem positive, far reaching and satisfying to the soul. Circumstances often force us to move on, leaving behind all that we've known, carrying our sacred memories tucked deep inside our thankful heart. We feel blessed for everything that we have experienced, realizing that we would not be the people we have become without the experiences of some relationships or the breaking free from others.**_

 _ **Sometime our "happy living" means starting over, picking up the pieces from a love that was lost or one that's gone bad. It may mean opening yourself up to something better, or it may simply mean moving on with no real plans in sight. Whatever the case, "happily ever after" is what I dream of experiencing, but no matter what, I intend to sit back and enjoy this journey."**_

She closed her journal and slipped it back inside her bag. She grabbed her hot chocolate with both hands, and brought it to her lips, releasing a gentle breath to cool the steam that continued to rise from below the floating marshmallows.

Jack emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of FBI work out shorts and a tank top. He joined her on the sofa as they sat quietly enjoying their cups of hot chocolate. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled in, resting comfortably against his body.

"Jack," she spoke softly.

"Uh huh," he replied.

"Do you think that we'll have what Hank and Dolores shared?" she asked.

He sat his hot chocolate down on the coffee table and then took her cup and placed it beside his, "Elizabeth, their love spanned decades, but so will ours. We have already conquered the hardest part."

"What's that?" She asked.

"We found each other…twice, and our love will stand the test of time. You don't doubt that, do you?" He asked.

"No, no doubts. It's just that as blessed as Hank was to have his wife and family, it's so sad that he's alone most of the time now," she remarked.

Jack leaned in and kissed her forehead, "But remember, he also said that he would not want anything different if it had meant that Dolores and their children had not been in his life."

"Elizabeth," he continued, "If we hadn't gotten back together, would you have wished that we had never met?"

She leaned back, gasped and shook her head slightly, "Jack, no…absolutely not. My life with you, no matter how short or long will forever be the best thing that could ever happen to me."

"Now you understand how Hank feels," Jack remarked.

"I understand, and I completely agree. I love you Mr. Thornton," Elizabeth admitted.

Jack smiled, pressed his lips to hers and as they separated he whispered, "You will always be the love of my life."

Jack knew that she was exhausted. It was late, and they each had to get up early in the morning for work. "You go upstairs and get into bed. I'll make sure that the doors are locked, and I'll be right up."

Elizabeth stood up and started to walk away, but held his hand until the distance between them required that she release her hold. "Don't take too long."

Elizabeth walked into their room and quickly slipped under the covers. She pulled the bedding up under her arms, stretched, and closed her eyes. Jack smiled as he walked into the bedroom, no more than ten minutes behind her, and found her fast asleep. He slid next to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body where they remained for the majority of the night.

It was now Wednesday; they were leaving for Boston in two days, and they were sitting at a car dealership jokingly arguing over what to buy.

"I like the Mustang," Jack mentioned.

"And how many dogs, crates, and show supplies do you think will fit?" She asked with arched eyebrows.

"But you and Onyx would look so hot in it," he remarked.

"Wait, I have an idea," he blurted out as he grabbed his phone and pulled up a picture. "How about this?"

"Jack that doesn't seem practical for just driving around town," she replied.

"No, this is for your dog showing, and…"he stated as he looked wantingly at the Mustang. "That is for driving around town."

"Two vehicles? Can we afford that?" She asked.

Jack glanced at her and laughed.

"You know what I mean," she responded.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I have money set aside. We can buy one, and finance the other," he offered. "If you're travelling, I want you to be in something safe."

They left the Ford dealership with Elizabeth driving a 2018 Emerald green Mustang with a tan convertible top.

"When we get back from Boston we'll get you a Sprinter for dog show traveling," he demanded.

Thursday afternoon arrived and Elizabeth pulled into the FBI Headquarters parking lot for her meeting with Maggie. She hadn't said anything to Jack, and feeling like she needed to do this on her own, she hoped that they wouldn't run into each other.

Maggie's office was in a separate wing from Jack's and Elizabeth felt comfortable as Maggie called her in and the door closed without her seeing Jack.

Maggie sat quietly, only speaking initially when she was provide Elizabeth with a thought provoking question. Elizabeth talked, completely releasing the emotions that had remained inside.

Maggie advised Elizabeth that no matter how she found her way through this situation; no matter what she said or thought or felt, it would never remove the abuse she suffered. Nothing would ever wipe the experience completely away. However, how she dealt with the feelings and images would impact her forever.

The session was powerful, extremely emotional, and completely necessary. Elizabeth left her office with tissues and an appointment card in hand. She had made it to her car without seeing Jack when she heard his voice call out to her from behind.

"Hey, no one told me you were here," he remarked as he jogged up to her.

"I was here to meet with Maggie," she responded.

Jack wrapped her in his arms and held her, "Thank you. I hope it helped."

"It did, but I'm going to see her again after we get back from Boston," she advised.

He drew back as he opened her car door and she slipped behind the wheel. "Where are you going now?"

"Home. I need to get Onyx outside, and fix dinner. Do you want anything in particular for dinner?" She asked.

He thought momentarily, "Hmm, how about steak, baked potato, and green beans?"

"How about pigs in a blanket and fries?" She countered.

He smiled, "That works too."

He kissed her goodbye and watched as she drove out of the parking lot.

Before Elizabeth realized it, Friday was upon her. Neither of them had packed, and they had to be at the airport by 5pm.

Elizabeth quickly packed her things in one suitcase before leaving for school. Jack promised to include his clothing and necessary items before picking her up after school.

Jack dropped Elizabeth off at school, thoroughly thrilled that he had the opportunity to drive the new Mustang. He completed several tasks at the office before leaving at lunchtime to return home and finish packing.

Jack loaded up the Mustang with their single suitcase, Elizabeth's carry on and then coaxed Onyx into the car for the drive to Susan's house. He dropped off Onyx, her food and toys at Susan's and then headed into town to pick up Elizabeth.

"I'm here whenever u can leave…"Jack texted to Elizabeth.

"Grabbing my things, and I'll B right out…"

"Don't rush. We have time…"

Ten minutes later, Jack observed Elizabeth walk out the front door of the school. He hopped out of the car and had the passenger door open by the time she reached the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just being gentlemanly. I'm opening the door for you," he replied.

"Oh, so I assume that you think you're driving my new car?" She inquired.

"Well, isn't that the way it's supposed to be…the men drive, and the women give directions?"

She smiled, leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her hand slid down his arm as she quickly removed the keys from his hand.

"That's sneaky," he laughed.

"But effective," she started around the car, but stopped and returned to him.

"Here," she stated as she handed him back the keys.

"What, I get to drive?" He asked as he immediately took them from her hand. "Hmm, a kiss and the keys; I'm a lucky man."

"Don't you ever forget it," she stated with a soft laugh as she started to take her seat on the passenger side.

Jack gently took her arm and turned her slightly to face him, "I'll never forget how lucky I am. So, should we go share our happiness with our families?"

"Absolutely. I'm not sure what they have planned, but something is going on tomorrow night," She stated. "Did you make a hotel reservation?"

"No, I thought you did," Jack replied.

"No, I thought you did. Well, we can stay with my folks. There's a queen sized bed in my old room," she stated as she sat down and clicked her seatbelt.

"But you won't sleep with me at your parent's house," he interjected sadly.

"Jack, I'll sleep with you, but we aren't doing anything in my bed, not in my parent's house," she reminded him.

Jack handed her the keys, "You drive and I'll get us reservations."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23- Parents Are People Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ****Steam Alert****

 **Chapter 23- Parents are People Too**

"That's odd," Jack stated as Elizabeth pulled the Mustang into the parking lot at Norfolk International Airport.

Elizabeth had been listening to music and wasn't paying attention to Jack as he perused internet sites on his phone. "What's odd?"

"The hotel," he stated. "It's not a special weekend, but the Hyatt is booked. Well, the room I want is booked."

"So, just get something at a different hotel. There are plenty of them in Boston," she remarked.

"You don't remember, do you?" He asked.

"Remember what?" She asked.

"The Ring Dance at the Hyatt. We left the Ballroom and went walking around," he started to recall. "We made our way to the roof and passed the Honeymoon Suite just as the bride and groom arrived," he recalled.

Elizabeth continued, "I remember we hid around the corner of the hallway and we watched him…"

"Carry her over the threshold," both of them stated in unison.

"You do remember," Jack admitted. "But you don't know this…"

"What? Tell me," she asked.

Jack smiled, "Even back then I knew I would marry you. I thought we'd get married here in Boston, and spend our wedding night in the Honeymoon Suite at the Hyatt."

"Seriously? We weren't even dating then," she proffered.

"Well, we did go to the Ring Dance together," he stated her.

"Yes, but we went as friends. You didn't even kiss me goodnight," she reminded him.

"I wanted to, but I was afraid that it would mess up our friendship, and I didn't want to lose you," he replied.

"Well, if we're being honest here, I wanted you to kiss me, but I didn't want to appear easy," she stated as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Easy? That's not a word that I would have used to describe you." Jack took Elizabeth's left hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I've always loved you, and clearly you were in love with me back then too," he stated.

"Yes, but you fell in love with me first," she remarked.

"I won't deny that," Jack admitted.

She placed her hand on the side of his face, just below his ear and gently stroked his cheek. "Jack, we had a beautiful wedding and wedding night, and I am not the least bit disappointed. Any room, at any hotel will do," she stated as she leaned in and met his lips with hers. "I just want to be with you," she whispered.

If they didn't already have tickets to travel, he would have found them a hotel nearby. He saw the love in her eyes and he certainly felt the want within his own body. The mood was quickly shattered when she announced…

"We need to get going or we'll miss our plane," she reminded him as they gathered their bags, locked up the Mustang and headed for the terminal.

Jack reached over and took her arm, "Seriously, you won't sleep with me if we stay at your parents?"

In her stern teacher's voice she stated, "Jack, I've already told you, we can share a bed, but that's all we'll share. I'm not making love to you with my parents in the next room. Stop teasing me."

Luckily they went through check in quickly and headed through TSA Security without difficulty. They arrived at Gate B-17 and took a seat.

Elizabeth snuggled up against Jack as he could feel her body relax against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You're kind of quiet."

She leaned back slightly, "Just thinking."

"Thinking about anything in particular?" He asked.

"Jack, so much has gone on in my life recently. I mean we got back together, not only back together, but married. There's Carson; there's the interview I did about abuse, and I'm just not sure I'm ready to talk about everything. As if that wasn't enough, I'm also trying to think of why we can't stay with them this weekend."

He removed his arm from around her shoulders and took her hand, "The abuse video was on locally, so you shouldn't have to worry about that. As for sharing a room at your parent's, I'm just kidding you. I love to see you get flustered. We'll get a room somewhere, so don't worry about it."

"I just don't want my daddy thinking that I'm doing that," she stated as her cheeks turned crimson.

Keeping his voice low he laughed softly, "Don't you think by now he realizes that we've been together, probably many times?"

"I'm sure," her upper body shuddered as a shiver ran down her spine. "Jack, sneaking a boy into her room was Julie's thing. I'm sorry, maybe it's just me, but it feels creepy."

"I like to see you blush. I'm just kidding. We'll tell your mom that we're using this as a honeymoon and had already planned to stay at a hotel," he stated.

"Okay, so you tell my dad, because he's the one coming to pick us up," she advised him.

"No," he replied.

"No?" Now it was her turn to watch him fidget. "What, are you afraid that he'll know that you are having your way with his precious daughter?"

"No, of course not. However, he is your dad, and you should tell him," Jack stated, attempting to justify his position.

"Who's blushing now?" She laughed as she grabbed her bag at the announcement of the boarding group before theirs.

"I love teasing you, and that rosy color on your cheeks is very attractive. But…"

"But? But what?" She asked.

Jack held her hand, "I understand that you won't do anything with your parents in the room next door."

"Finally, you understand," she replied.

"Oh, I understand more than you know…"

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?" He asked as his eyes caught hers. "As for talking, if you don't want to talk about something, then don't. I'm sure your family will understand. However, that doesn't pertain to me."

He could tell that she was hesitant to say anything. "Please tell me. Remember…no secrets."

"Jack, it's a lot of things; it's everything. Your mom…it's your mom," she quickly stated.

"My mom? What has she done?" He asked.

"Nothing, but I haven't seen her since just before we broke up. She's bound to be confused or angry, probably both," Elizabeth remarked. "It all of a sudden hit me; you're her son."

"You just realized that?" He laughed.

"Please be serious. She probably hates me, and feels stuck with me as her daughter-in-law," her voice was soft and hesitant.

"Everything will be fine. She has always loved you; she knows what you mean to me, so please don't worry," he stated. His smile was so warm, so honest that she couldn't help but believe him.

Elizabeth's phone rang as she stood and joined the line, "Hi mom, we're getting ready to board so I can't talk now." She looked over at Jack and smiled as she listened to her mother. "Okay, if you're sure. That's very nice of you."

Elizabeth moved up in line as she continued to listen to her mother. "No mom, I'm fine, really I am. No, I didn't realize that they would show it in Boston…Don't worry."

She continued to listen as her mother spoke about her concern for Elizabeth's safety and emotional health. "No, I don't need to talk. You know me; I always seem to bounce back. Mom, we just want to come see you guys and enjoy the weekend."

Jack grabbed their carry-on bag and joined her. They walked toward the plane, taking their seats, with Elizabeth receiving the cherished one by the window.

"So what did your mom say?" He asked as they buckled their seat belts and prepared for takeoff.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that they got us a hotel room so we could have some privacy this weekend," she stated with a broad smile.

"See, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. They remember what it's like to be a newlywed," he replied.

"Jack, stop…now you've left me with the thought of my parents having sex," she whispered.

He laughed, drawing attention to them from the passengers seated nearby. Once the nosey neighbors returned their attention to their own space, he whispered, "They are people like us with needs and desires…"

"Stop, please just stop. They're my parents. They don't do that," she remarked.

"They did at least a few times," he stated, giving her a smile and a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "I know they did, and maybe still do. Kids just don't like to think of their parents like that." She took hold of his hand, "That's enough of this conversation. I need to think of something else to get that visual out of my head."

"Elizabeth…"

"Yea…"

"I know you, probably better than you know yourself…"

"OK, maybe…"

"What's wrong…? Something else is bothering you besides my mom. Please tell me what it is," he pleaded.

"Well, as if having to face your mom for the first time in years isn't bad enough, my mom wants us to talk," Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, and worry was written all over her face.

"What's wrong with talking to your mom? I mean, you have had quite a few things happen in your life that she wasn't a part of. I'm sure she just wants to know everything about the wedding," Jack remarked.

"And Carson, and the abuse interview," Elizabeth corrected him.

"How did she find out about that? He asked.

"Apparently it was picked up by several stations in quite a few major cities," she replied.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"Should I be?"She followed his question with one of her own.

"Absolutely not. You should feel proud of yourself for bringing abuse out in the open," the pride he felt for her and what she had done was evident.

"But it's normal for your mother to be worried about all of those things that have taken place in your life, Elizabeth. Carson could have killed you. Just think how you would feel if your daughter was in a situation like that," he replied.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Jack, is it too much to ask to be able to spend two days with my family and not have to bring up the experience with Carson? I mean, I feel bad enough as it is, but to have to continually relive it is excruciating."

"If you don't want to talk about him, then don't. You're a grown woman now…"

"So you've noticed," she brought her own form of teasing into the conversation.

"Oh Elizabeth," he took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I am aware of how well you've grown."

"I love you, Jack," she stated as she leaned over and whispered, "I'll show you just how much tonight at the hotel."

The warmth of her breath on his skin, along with the visual she had now planted in his head had him wishing for a private plane or an over sized bathroom. "Do you want to join the Mile High club?" He suggested.

"What?" She responded before the content of his question actually made it to her brain. "Jack Thornton, if I'm not having sex with you in the bedroom next to my parents, I'm certainly not cramming myself in a postage stamp sized bathroom on an airplane in front of all of these strangers to do what everyone knows we'd be doing."

He felt the pressure of her hold increase as the plane headed down the runway for takeoff. He had no idea that she was so strong as he felt his fingers being smashed together.

"Ouch, have you been working out?" He asked as his free hand began to pry her fingers loose from their hold.

She nervously smiled, "I'm sorry. Takeoffs make me nervous. I'm much better on landings."

He brought her hand up to his lips, "Just relax. We'll be in Boston before you know it."

He was surprised that she took him so literally. She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and he had to wake her as they taxied up to the gate.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's overnight bag as the line to deplane began to move. They walked through Logan International Airport, finally reaching the public area and both families who were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

Jack's mother was crying as she rushed to her son, wrapping him in her arms and holding him tight. "I'm so happy to have you home, Jack," she stated through her tears.

Elizabeth barely made it across the line for public access before her mother had her wrapped in her arms. Her father stood by patiently waiting for his wife to release his middle daughter; wanting nothing more than to envelope her in his own loving arms.

Mrs. Thatcher held Elizabeth's arms as she leaned back looking at her from head to toe. "Are you okay dear?" She asked, but continued talking before Elizabeth could respond, "Since this Carson thing, I have been so worried about you. Are you okay?"

She returned her mother's emotional hug, "I'm trying to put Carson behind me. I'm fine, or at least I will be. So let's just enjoy this weekend. I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but when we've talked over the phone, you haven't said anything about it, and I'm just worried about you," Mrs. Thatcher responded. "But I have my hands on you now…you're alive!"

They initially headed for the airport entrance with Jack and Elizabeth walking in front holding hands. Their parents were pleased with the sight before them, knowing that in a perfect world, Jack and Elizabeth would be together. However, they quickly realized that even in an imperfect world, they had found each other, proving that what is meant to be, will be.

They reached the middle of the airport and stopped to make plans.

"We need to hurry…" Mrs. Thatcher began.

"Why, we don't have any plans," Elizabeth replied.

"No, but we…well there's…I mean," Mrs. Thatcher stammered before her husband stepped in.

"Dear, don't worry. We have reservations. Everything will be okay," Mr. Thatcher responded.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher and Jack's mother headed for the parking lot. Jack and Elizabeth walked to baggage claim, and then met everyone outside.

Everyone headed to Andrea's, a 4-star Italian restaurant along the waterfront. Although Mr. Thatcher offered his vehicle so everyone could ride together, Jack's mom declined, wanting some time alone with her son.

Elizabeth realized that it had been quite some time since Jack had been home, so she offered to ride with her parents, giving them the time his mother obviously needed.

"I'm so happy your home, even if it's only for the weekend," Mrs. Thornton stated.

"I've missed you mom. I'm sorry that I didn't get home for Christmas, but finding Elizabeth was more important," he remarked.

Mrs. Thornton knew that she didn't have much time alone with Jack and she wanted to know everything; well, everything that the twenty minute car ride to dinner would allow them to cover."I'm so happy for you, son. Well, I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks mom. I'm way above happy," Jack enthusiastically stated.

"You know that I've always loved Elizabeth, but I have to say, I hated that she hurt you all those years ago. I'm sure she had a reason, and both of you have grown up as a result. Gosh, I wish we had more time alone to talk; are you okay?"

"Mom, Elizabeth is nervous enough about having to face you after all these years. Please don't make it harder than it has to be on her." He advised.

"Why did she leave you?" She asked.

"Mom, it's not important anymore. We're together now and that's really all that matters," he stated, attempting to reason with her.

"I love Elizabeth, but I have to be honest, it upset me when she broke your heart," Mrs. Thornton replied. "It's a 'mom-thing,' we don't like anyone hurting our babies."

"Mom, I'm not a baby," he reminded her.

"Honey, you will always be my baby," she informed him as she reached over and squeezed his arm.

Realizing that his mother was not going to let the topic drop, he stated, "Mom, I love Elizabeth. I always have and I always will," Jack stated as he looked out the side window of his mother's vehicle, disappointed in the direction of their conversation.

Jack continued, "She left me because she didn't want to hold me back from what I wanted to do in life. She thought that she would keep me from following my dream of being in the FBI."

"Thank you for telling me. That has to be one of the most selfless things anyone could do for someone they love. It's just a shame that you two didn't understand the necessity for communication. If you had, maybe you wouldn't have gone through the separation. I'm just sorry that it took seven years for you two to talk about it," she commented. "However, I guess what's important is that you did talk about it."

"I'm sorry that it took seven years too, but it's over; we're together and we couldn't be happier," he advised her as they pulled into the parking lot behind Mr. Thatcher's Towne Car.

"I know your heart, son. I see the love in your eyes when you talk about her, or when you see her. All I want is for you to be happy. If she's the woman who does that for you, then I couldn't be more excited that she's now my daughter," she stated.

"Daddy, the parking lot is empty except for Andrea's car and I assume some of the employees. Are they even open?" She asked. "You guys didn't do something special for us, did you? I mean it wasn't necessary if you did. We just want to spend time with our families," she reminded them.

"Of course they're open. We called ahead," he stated.

"What have you done?" She asked.

"We haven't done anything. We're just taking our daughter, her new husband, and mother-in-law out to celebrate their marriage," Mr. Thatcher commented.

The driver pulled up to the front of the restaurant and stopped. He opened the door and helped the women outside before pulling away, parking the vehicle and awaiting further instructions.

"What's going on? This place looks almost deserted," Jack stated as he approached Elizabeth.

"I don't know. Dad said that they have reservations, but it looks deserted," Elizabeth remarked as they approached the door. The sign stated that they were closed for a private party…

"Dad, you guys didn't go to the trouble of a party for us, did you? If so, it wasn't necessary," Elizabeth stated as she pointed to the sign.

"No party, but we reserved the restaurant for the evening," Mr. Thatcher admitted.

Jack slipped his arm around her shoulders, "Well, eat dinner; don't make a lot of small talk, and then maybe we can get back to the hotel," he stated as his hand slid down and rested on the small of her back.

Elizabeth was seated between Jack and his mother, and although her mother-in-law gave her no reason to feel uncomfortable, she couldn't help but sense the unresolved questions she must have had over the years.

Sitting at the table following dinner, everyone continued with their conversations, as all Jack and Elizabeth wanted to do was to be alone.

"Would you like to take a walk with me along the pier?" Jack leaned over and whispered.

Elizabeth smiled, "Nothing would please me more."

Jack laughed and couldn't help responding, "Oh, I think I know a few things that would please you more than a walk."

"You're all talk, Agent Thornton," she teased him.

They held hands as they excused themselves and walked out the back door to the pier.

"We'll see whose all talk once we get back to the hotel," he whispered as they stepped out into the brisk Boston air.

"Did you and your mom have a nice talk?" She asked.

"Just typical mother-son conversation," he replied.

"She was mad at me, wasn't she?" Elizabeth asked.

"How do you know what we talked about?" He asked his own question.

"Jack, I haven't seen her since Christmas break in our senior year. Now we're married. She is bound to have questions. Is everything okay?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

The breeze off of the Massachusetts Bay was chilly as it carried a salty mist to everything it touched. Even in her jacket, she felt a chill, and her shoulders shuddered slightly as the breeze managed to reach her skin. She wasn't certain if it was truly the air, or the thought that Jack's mother was angry with her that sent shivers throughout her body.

"I don't know why I thought everyone would just pick up where we left off seven years ago," she stated, her voice sounding distant.

The moon shined softly on the water below as they stopped along the pier. He captured the side of her face with his hand, cradled just below her ear. "Elizabeth, she's my mom, and she was just worried about me. She loves you; she always has, and she's happy for us. She told me that at Christmas when I called to tell her I wasn't coming home, that I needed to find you, and tell you how I felt, how I have always felt."

He wiped away a tear that fell from her eye before continuing, "She knows I love you, and I'm happier than I've been in years. That's because of you, and she knows that. Everything is okay."

Jack hated to see the look in her eyes as she glanced out into the harbor. He brushed across her cheek with his thumb as he leaned in. His lips pressed firmly against hers.

One kiss led to another, and then another, as each one became more passionate and daring than the one before. As the light of the moon cast a soft angelic glow upon her, his lips again did his talking. His tongue pressed against the slight opening in her mouth, gently gliding along her lips, her teeth, and dancing with her tongue. His free hand reached behind her head, pressing her closer, deepening their kiss.

The soft sounds that escaped her mouth flooded him. Neither spoke a word, they didn't need to. Their eyes did the only talking necessary as each one knew what the other was thinking. Each one was thankful that her parents had reserved them a hotel room and without being rude, they couldn't wait to be alone.

Their breathing was becoming deep and rapid, as he took her hand and they started back toward the restaurant.

"The sooner we finish socializing, the sooner we can be alone," she suggested.

"Let's go," he replied.

"Jack…Elizabeth," Mr. Thatcher called out. "Are you two ready to leave?"

Feeling thankful that the hotel would be their next stop, they quickly replied in unison, "Yes."

They stepped back inside the restaurant, and Elizabeth slipped into the kitchen to give her thanks to the chef. Upon her return to the main dining area, she observed Jack chatting with his mother.

Elizabeth approached as they stood by the door. "Jack, would you mind if I spoke with your mom alone?"

"Of course not," he stated as he squeezed her arm gently when he walked by.

Before they could slip away to a quiet part of the restaurant, Mr. Thatcher grabbed everyone's attention, "I guess we need to head on out of here so the staff can close up."

"Are you available tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked Mrs. Thornton.

"For my new daughter, I am available at any time," she replied.

Elizabeth swallowed hard; surprised but thankful as she felt a rush of relief at his mother's simple words. "Maybe I could take you to lunch?" She asked.

Mr. Thatcher opened the door and started ushering everyone outside. Elizabeth walked with Mrs. Thornton toward her vehicle.

"Elizabeth, Jack told me why you're concerned, and you needn't be. I asked what I needed to as his mother, and I couldn't be more proud and happy that you found your way back to each other," Mrs. Thornton stated, finishing her statement with a hug that Elizabeth reciprocated.

"I would like to spend some time with you while we're in town," Elizabeth mentioned as her father called over to her.

"I'll be right there," she replied.

"I'm sure that we'll have some time to talk before you head home. Go on now. Your dad seems to be in a hurry," Mrs. Thornton responded.

The Thatcher's Towne Car pulled out of the parking lot and passed hotel after hotel.

"Which hotel are we staying in?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry honey. I had Samuel make the reservations for me and I left the paperwork at home. I'm embarrassed to say, I don't even know which hotel he called," Mr. Thatcher stated as they continued to Elizabeth's childhood home.

They pulled into the driveway and the car came to a stop at the front of the house.

"Jack…Elizabeth, come inside for a moment. I'd like to show you something," Mr. Thatcher requested.

The front door opened and everyone stepped inside.

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they entered the foyer. He leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to be alone with you…"

"SURPRISE..."

Jack and Elizabeth jumped back; everywhere they looked they saw friends from their childhood, high school, relatives and several people from college who had since relocated to Boston.

"Looks like you'll have to wait a while," she whispered.

Jack and Elizabeth smiled as all of their friends formed a line to offer their congratulations.

"We always knew that you two would work things out and get back together," was mentioned by most of their friends. However, 'That must have been a horrible experience with that guy, Carson. You sure showed him who not to mess with; I saw your interview on abuse, you poor thing,' and 'we're so glad it was him and not you who died,' seemed to be the common thread spoken by each person who attended.

Elizabeth slipped away, "Mom, what's this? We didn't need a party."

"We didn't give you a wedding, so the least we could do was throw you a party. I hope its okay," Mrs. Thatcher stated.

"Mom, it wasn't necessary, but very sweet. Thank you," She stated as she looked across the room and observed Mrs. Thornton sitting alone.

"Would you go out to the patio with me? I really feel the need to talk to you; to explain some things to you," Elizabeth asked.

Mrs. Thornton followed Elizabeth out onto the patio, hoping that she could put Elizabeth's obvious nervousness to rest.

Elizabeth closed the door behind them making certain that they would have complete privacy. She walked over to the railing and looked out over the grounds, an expansive garden on one side, and a beautiful kidney shaped pool on the other.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and turned to face Mrs. Thornton. Before she could say anything, her eyes watered, "I'm sorry for what happened between Jack and me all those years ago."

Mrs. Thornton approached her; she wrapped her arms around her, "Shh, Elizabeth that's over. Jack explained what happened. I'm not upset with you."

There was silence in the room until Mrs. Thornton spoke up, "Elizabeth, I've always loved you, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't always hope that you and Jack would marry. However, seven years ago, both of you were still kids, and I'm not so certain that marriage would have been right for either of you back then."

"Do you mind me asking what happened between you and that Carson fella?" Mrs. Thornton asked.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. Thinking about Carson still made her uneasy, but it was a fair question; especially since Jack went to jail as a result. "He was someone I dated. He wanted more, and I didn't."

"Why? Seven years is a long time. Why didn't you move on?" She asked, wanting to get a true sense of Elizabeth's feelings.

"I couldn't really be in love with someone else when my heart had always belonged to Jack." She took a deep breath before coming completely clean to his mother, "I saw Jack again; I saw him with Brooke, and I knew that I couldn't settle for someone I didn't love. I didn't know that he and Brooke broke up for the same reason. The pull on both of us was just undeniable," she stated as her eyes watered.

"I won't ask you anymore about Carson. I'm sure that it's been difficult for both of you. I just hope you are getting some help" Mrs. Thornton responded.

Elizabeth quickly wiped her eyes, "Yes ma'am, I'm in counseling. Thank you for your concern. I just want you to know how much I love Jack; how much I've always loved Jack."

"I've never doubted that," she stated, her voice was quite comforting as she reached over and gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"Jack can read me like a book, and always knows if something is bothering me. I am truly blessed to have him, and I thank God each and every day," Elizabeth stated as a smile covered her face.

"He's lucky too dear," she responded.

"What's going on out here?" Jack asked as he ventured out onto the patio.

"We're just talking," his mother replied, smiling at the sight of Jack's arms wrapped securely around Elizabeth's waist. "You're home; both of you are home, and I couldn't be happier," she stated with a sense of pride.

Jack released Elizabeth and took her hand, "It's getting late and I think we need to get to the hotel."

Jack, Elizabeth and his mother returned to the confines of the house, observing that many of the guests were preparing to leave. Jack and Elizabeth situated themselves at the front door, expressing their appreciation to the many friends on their way out.

Several of Elizabeth's friends pulled her with them as they walked outside to get their vehicles. Jack gave her some time alone with the people that he knew she hadn't seen for years.

On her way back inside, she looked preoccupied, almost lost.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just wish people would stop asking me about Carson," she stated as her mother approached and the subject was changed.

"Mom, where is our hotel reservation?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, actually your reservation is for tomorrow night. We figured it would be too late to check in tonight. I fixed your room, but if you need anything, you either know where it is, or just ask," Mrs. Thatcher replied.

Elizabeth watched her mother walk out of the room as she turned to look at Jack, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. We have plenty of time to be together. Besides it's not like you are in one room and I'm in another, "We'll be fine, but I do have one question?" He asked.

"What is it?" Elizabeth responded.

He laughed softly, "Do you think you can keep your hands off of me tonight?"

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "I'll do my best. Come on; my room is upstairs."

Elizabeth took his hand as they started up the stairs. Reaching her room, she opened the door and stood in shock.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked before he stepped into the room.

"Looks like you will have to sleep in another room," she stated as she looked at the twin bed against the wall and the rest of her room which looked nothing like the last time she saw it.

"How do you like my sewing room?" Mrs. Thatcher asked as she headed for her own bedroom next door.

"Mom, how are we supposed to sleep in here, there's only a twin bed?" She asked.

"Jack, please take your bag down the hall. Take a right at the hallway and your room is at the end of the hall on the left," she stated as she used hand signals to direct him.

Jack walked away as Elizabeth turned back to her mother, "Mom, we are married now. Why are we in separate rooms?"

"What are you talking about, Elizabeth?"

"Mom you sent Jack to his room on a separate wing from me. I don't understand," Elizabeth's confusion was quite apparent.

Mrs. Thatcher started laughing, "Elizabeth, I have to say that your father and I have been enjoying the quiet of the house since all of you girls moved out. Don't get me wrong; we love having you come home to visit, but we don't want your sleeping arrangements near us."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Elizabeth stated, "Mom, Jack and I would never do anything in this house. It just wouldn't seem right."

"Honey, I wasn't referring to you. I was talking about your father and me," Mrs. Thatcher admitted.

The meaning of her statement took a moment for Elizabeth to process.

Seeing the shock in Elizabeth's face, Mrs. Thatcher began to explain, "Dear, we're older, we aren't dead…"

Elizabeth dropped her bag and immediately placed her hands over her ears, "LALALALALALALALA. Mom, that's way too much information. Please just stop!"

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and started down the hall, the thought of her mother's comments still ringing in her ears.

"I'll check on you before I go to bed dear," Mrs. Thatcher called out, but Elizabeth didn't respond.

Jack walked into the bedroom at the end of the hall; surprised at the size of his room, compared to Elizabeth's.

"Knock, knock…" Elizabeth opened the door before Jack could answer.

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised that they put us in separate rooms," He stated as he sat down on the bed and encouraged her to join him.

"They didn't. We're both in this room. She moved us over here so they could have sex and we wouldn't be right next door," she explained.

The shock on her face caused him to laugh.

"I know, it's hard to believe…"

"Elizabeth, it isn't hard to believe. I mean, I get it; kids don't like to think of their parents as having sex. I'm sure I'd be freaked out if my dad was still around and he and my mom were doing it," He responded. "But Elizabeth, I hope to be making love to you until the day I die."

"Well, I would hope so," she replied.

"So what's the difference?" He asked.

"Jack, they're my parents. That's the difference," she remarked. "Now I can't get that out of my head. It's traumatizing for a kid."

"A kid, maybe, but you are a grown woman. Can't you think of them in those terms? I mean, I'm impressed that they're still going strong. Sure does give me hope for us," he commented.

"I guess you're right, because I wouldn't be freaked out if your dad was still alive and they were active. I see your point," she stated as if a light had suddenly clicked on in her head. "What's wrong? You look positively green…"

Elizabeth started laughing, "Remember, parents are people too…"

Jack closed the distance between them. His hands gently moved from her shoulders down her arms as he backed her against the wall, "I don't want to talk about our parents anymore."

With a smile, and a raise of his eyebrows he whispered, "I want tonight to be about us. We're on the other side of the house from your parents. You have nothing to worry about, so…"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She giggled.

He leaned in; his warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She turned her head to the side, giving him complete access to that sweet spot just below her ear. "Is it working?"

"Uh huh," she whispered breathlessly.

He released her hands as he began to roll the hem of her cotton dress up her body with his fingers. Her arms rose as he pulled the garment over her head, dropping it into a pile by the door. His lips started on one shoulder as his tongue traced along her collarbone sending chills throughout her body.

He discarded his shirt as she unbuckled the belt on his jeans and they were quickly unsnapped, unzipped and joining her dress on the floor.

His fingers slid under the thin straps of her slip as they dropped over her shoulders. She felt the soft material slide across her body as it fell to the floor in a puddle of silk. He glanced between her intoxicatingly sea blue eyes and her soft, inviting, want-to-fall-into lips.

Their bodies were touching as he had her pressed up against the wall, so close that they were more like one person. He leaned in; his lips captured hers, deep and slow, causing her legs to weaken as she melted into him.

His lips met hers with such want and fire that each of them forgot where they were. Their lips met again as he backed her toward the plush queen-sized bed, the mattress hitting her right at the knees. As she fell onto the bed, Jack cradled the back of her head, easing her onto the pillow.

They slid under the covers with their bodies fighting for more. Covers were wrapped tightly around them as they rolled from one side of the bed to the other, eventually stopping as she straddled his hips, holding him in place.

"Knock, knock…" (Soft sound coming from the hallway)

No answer.

"Knock, knock…" (Louder sound)

Still no answer.

"Elizabeth, are you in here?" Her mother opened the door slightly. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Thatcher stated as she immediately closed the door again.

"Mom, is there no privacy around here?" Elizabeth called out as she fell onto the bed beside Jack, pulling the sheet up over her body.

"I'm sorry; I was just bringing you blankets. Carry on," she stated as she quickly walked away. "Carry on? What's that suppose to mean?" she asked herself.

"Good night, Jack," Elizabeth turned away from Jack, her face red with embarrassment.

"Elizabeth, turn over and talk to me," he asked in a soft, soothing voice. "I know you're embarrassed, but you shouldn't be. Besides, she said to carry on."

Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder, "Jack, that's insensitive. I told you that we shouldn't have sex in my parent's home."

"Elizabeth, I'm not some guy you brought home from a bar. I'm your husband, and we weren't having sex, we were making love. I thought you knew the difference," he reminded her.

"Jack, don't preach to me. I'm sorry if you can't understand how I feel," she stated as she slipped on a nightgown and robe, grabbed her bag and left the room, leaving him to release a frustrated breath and wish that he had followed through with a hotel room, any hotel room.

Elizabeth walked downstairs and took a seat on the sofa in the family room. The fire was still lit, casting a soft glow throughout the room. She turned on the lamp beside her, pulled her journal from her bag and took a few moments to reflect on everything that had happened today.

She opened her journal to the first blank page and began to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" **Forgiving others is essential in order to allow ourselves peace and the ability to fully move on. We must cast the demons aside, accept the past and open ourselves to the hope of a bright future ahead. However, forgiveness doesn't rest alone with the actions of others, for we must also learn to forgive ourselves. Many times that is the most difficult, requiring us to reach past the embarrassment, and move into an area often far from our comfort zone.**

 **Saying 'I'm sorry, please forgive me, and I didn't mean to hurt you,' easily flows passed the lips but are not always worth the breath that it took to speak them.**

 **Familial relationships are what we choose to make of them. You can love someone dearly without feeling the need to share every feeling, want, emotion or desire with them. Understanding that people give of themselves only that which they are capable of, makes what they offer more palatable, and much easier to accept."**

"What are you doing in here?" Mrs. Thatcher quietly asked as she approached the sofa.

"Just thinking…"

"And writing, I see," she replied. "What's on your mind?"

Elizabeth looked toward her mother but immediately turned toward the fireplace. "A lot of things," she admitted.

"I'm sorry about walking in on you…"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. It's too embarrassing," Elizabeth remarked.

"Well Elizabeth, you are a grown woman; I'd be concerned if you and Jack weren't sexually…"

Still feeling uncomfortable broaching the subject, she decided to forge ahead, "I told Jack that I would sleep with him, but we wouldn't do anything here. This is your home, and it's kind of sacred to me."

Elizabeth's complexion was turning rosy, "But then we were on the other side of the house, and I thought, 'why not.' So I gave into him and then you walked in and I have to say, I'm mortified!"

"Sweetheart, it's not like Jack is a boy you brought home following your college chemistry class. Jack is your husband," she remarked. "I put you on the other side of the house for that reason, so you could feel comfortable to do what you wanted."

"Then why did you walk in on us? You should have knocked," Elizabeth stated; her tone was angry.

"I'm so sorry. I did knock…twice, and called out to you. I just assumed that you two had gone for a walk, and I was just going to leave you some blankets. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault; I shouldn't be so angry," Elizabeth replied.

"What else is bothering you?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't seen Jack's mother in seven years; I broke her son's heart and she was bound to be angry with me," Elizabeth replied.

"I saw you two talking. Was she angry?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"Jack talked to her before I did. He told her what I did, and why I did it. That he had forgiven me, and what was important was the fact that we had found each other again," she explained.

"He's right, you know," Mrs. Thatcher replied.

"Mom, I love him so much; I can't believe that I ever walked away from him," Elizabeth replied softly.

"And he loves you, that's evident," Mrs. Thatcher responded. "Maybe now isn't the time, but are you working through your issues with what happened with Carson?"

"I'm in counseling," Elizabeth stated.

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm proud of you for standing up and doing the abuse interview. That had to take a great deal of courage," she stated as she reached over and squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth looked away and licked her dry lips before returning her gaze to her mother, "The physical marks have healed; the emotional scars may take a bit longer."

Mrs. Thatcher initiated a hug, which Elizabeth responded to in kind, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. It's hard when your kids move on and get married. Then they need their spouse more than you. Don't misunderstand, that's how it should be. Just know that I'm always here for you any time you need me."

"Speaking of which, I need to go talk to my husband. I have some apologizing to do," Elizabeth remarked as she grabbed her bag, kissed her mom on the cheek and headed for the foyer.

Elizabeth ran up the stairs, down the hall and to the room they were sharing for the night, "Jack, I'm sorry. Jack…Jack, are you in here?" She called out several times, but the room was empty.

She left the room and headed back downstairs, out the back door and stood on the side of the patio overlooking the pool. She observed Jack sitting in one of the lawn chairs, but her heart stopped when she observed her father sitting across from him.

The pool was beautiful as the lights cast a soft glow on the liner making the water appear to be blue. Jack looked out at the lighted water lily decorations which floated around the pool. "Why is it that women get something in their minds, and if you don't agree with them you are definitely wrong?" He asked.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"No, it's just that I made light of something, and she said I just don't understand. I do understand, I guess my thoughts are different from hers, which makes me wrong or insensitive," Jack stated, clearly confused.

"Well son, I see you have settled right into married life," Mr. Thornton laughed, which brought a smile to Jack's face.

"Jack, can we talk?" she asked as she approached.

"Well, you two have a wonderful night and I'll see you both in the morning," Mr. Thatcher stated as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek on his way back into the house.

Jack scooted over in the lounge and patted the chair, encouraging her to take a seat.

"I'm sorry. I've made such a big deal over everything, and I walked out on you. I told myself I wouldn't walk out on you ever again," she stated. "It's stupid. I'm a grown woman, and if I want to make love to my husband in my family home, I will."

She glanced away as she continued, "I'm not even mad about the stuff I'm arguing over. I'm embarrassed about my mom walking in on us, but I'm not angry."

"I want you to be completely honest with me," he stated as his hand cradled her face. His thumb stroked her cheek, wiping away any tears that threatened to fall. "What's wrong? I know that it isn't just about making love in your parent's house, or my mother's reaction to our marriage. It's Carson, isn't it?"

"Jack if I'm being completely honest, I didn't want to make love in the bedroom next to my parents, and I'm embarrassed that my mother walked in on us," she began to explain.

"But everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay? Michelle, Brittany, Suzanne, Maggie and Payton pulled me outside when they were leaving," she began to explain the lost look he had observed when she returned from seeing her friends to their vehicles.

She continued, "They had seen my interview on a local channel here for 'Stop Abuse Week.' By the time they left, I felt like a victim. They don't understand what happened, or how abuse affects people. They say that what Carson did to me was horrible and I did what I had to do to protect myself; that I shouldn't feel bad, but I do."

Jack sat quietly, allowing her to talk, "I think I'm over it, and then something else happens that brings the memories flooding back. I'm so sorry. How can I live with the fact that I've taken a man's life?"

She looked down as his finger under her chin brought her eyes back up to meet his, "Jack, I killed him. It was me, not any of these people who are telling me to get over it; that he got what he deserved. His family won't have him for special occasions, or hear his voice during weekly phone calls, and I'm the reason. Why do I get to live, and he doesn't?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. From the time she was fourteen years old, he was always able to calm the emotional storms inside her.

But this time she didn't know what to say; how to justify that he was dead and she was alive, and how would she be able to forgive herself.

"Elizabeth, if I came home from work and told you that I was involved in a police shooting and that the man died; what would you say?" He asked.

"Jack, that's easy. I would tell you that you are the best FBI agent around, and that if you felt the need to fire your weapon, it was a matter of life and death. I'd tell you that it wasn't your fault," she spoke quickly and freely.

"Thank you; and that is exactly what I'm telling you. I was there Elizabeth I heard the fear in your voice as you screamed for him to stop. It was a matter of life and death…yours," he passionately replied.

He kissed her forehead. Speaking softly as if it were the gentle wind brushing her skin, he responded, "We have no control over the actions of others. Each person must take responsibility for their own choices, and we respond accordingly. You know Elizabeth, if Carson had apologized and left, you would have watched him walk out the door and he'd still be alive. That was his choice to make."

"Shh," he whispered as she cried, soaking his shirt. "You had two choices to make; go with him, or fight to stay alive. Obviously nothing will change what happened, but if you had reacted differently you would most likely be the one unable to spend time with your family, or catching up with loved ones during weekly telephone calls."

"Come on, let's go to bed," Jack suggested as he stood up from the chair and held out his hand.

"You go on up. I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to finish my journal entry, okay?" She asked.

"I'll be waiting for you," he stated as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers.

She pulled her journal from her bag as she watched him enter the house. She flipped through the numerous entries that were filling her book, stopping at the most recent one. She took her pen and added a final paragraph to her most recent entry…

" _ **Forgiving others is essential in order to allow ourselves peace and the ability to fully move on. We must cast the demons aside, accept the past and open ourselves to the hope of a bright future ahead. However, forgiveness doesn't rest alone with the actions of others, for we must also learn to forgive ourselves. Many times that is the most difficult, requiring us to reach past the embarrassment, and move into an area often far from our comfort zone.**_

 _ **Saying I'm sorry, please forgive me, and I didn't mean to hurt you, easily flows passed the lips but are not always worth the breath that it took to speak them.**_

 _ **Familial relationships are what we choose to make of them. You can love someone dearly without feeling the need to share every feeling, want, emotion or desire with them. Understanding that people give of themselves only that which they are capable of, makes what they offer more palatable, and much easier to accept.**_

 _ **There is nothing wrong with taking a good hard look at your past. However, it serves no useful purpose to stare at it for too long, dissecting your life as if that would now make a difference. What occurred in the past will never change. What has been will always be and no amount of talk, thought or prayer will change its occurrence. However, making amends for past behavior is important. Whether we forgive someone or must forgive ourselves, we should do so with a pure heart, honest intentions and no hidden agendas."**_

She looked toward the dark sky and closed her eyes, _**"Dear Lord, I ask for forgiveness for my actions. I pray for contentment and understanding, and that Carson may find the peace he so desperately sought, but that unfortunately eluded him."**_

Elizabeth walked into house and headed for the bedroom. She opened the door and found Jack in bed waiting for her. Realizing that he had remained dressed in his shorts and t-shirt she remarked, "I thought we were going to pick up where we left off."

Jack patted the mattress, "I just want to hold you tonight."

Elizabeth slipped into bed and he pulled the covers over them. He pulled her to his body as his left arm rested securely around her waist. He inhaled and took in the combination of scents from her floral perfume and strawberry shampoo.

"I love you…and everything will be okay, trust me," he stated.

"I do…" she whispered in reply.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24- Some Things Never Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ****Steam Alert****

 **Chapter 24- Some Things Never Change  
**

Nathan, Mr. Thatcher's driver, pulled up to the front of the expansive residence.

"Did you get the picnic basket?" Elizabeth asked Jack as he met her at the bottom of the front porch steps.

"I picked up what was sitting on the kitchen table. Is that all I was supposed to get?" Jack asked.

"It is unless you want to get a bottle of wine; we'll need two glasses," she advised as he breezed up the steps. He gently brushed his lips across her cheek as he rushed passed her.

Elizabeth took the extra few moments to peruse the garden, remembering how beautiful and colorful the area is when the flowers are in full bloom.

Elizabeth walked back toward the car when she observed Jack heading down the steps. Jack rushed to the driver's side back door, reaching for the handle at the same time as Nathan.

As Jack pulled on the handle, taking away at least a minor part of Nathan's job, he stated, "I appreciate it, but she's my wife; I'll open the door for her."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"All I know it that Wesley said to meet him at the marina and to pack a lunch," he replied. "I think we're going fishing."

"Oh goody," she replied.

She snuggled up next to him remembering the night before and how relaxed she felt in his arms. She made certain that the divider was up between them and Nathan, and then she spoke…

"Thank you for listening to me last night; thank you for not expecting anything from me and for just holding me," she stated as her left hand held his right and she rubbed up and down his arm with her free hand.

"You are a really good man, Jack Thornton, and I truly don't know what I did to deserve you," she looked up and caught his eyes.

"Don't you know?" He asked.

"Know what?" She responded.

"You had me at 'Hello,'" he replied.

"That's from Jerry Maguire," she reminded him.

"But it's still true. When we said 'Hello' on that first day of school, I was hooked," Jack admitted.

"We're a sad pair. Just think of all the time we've missed out on because of fears and misunderstandings," she remarked as her voice trailed off to a whisper.

Jack's finger under her chin regained her attention as her eyes lifted to meet his. He planned to say something; there were words in his head, but none made their way passed his lips.

His lips did his talking as they met hers with such warmth and emotion, and he effectively removed the air from her lungs.

"Do we have to go today?" She breathlessly asked, as a smile covered her face.

"Trust me, I'd have this vehicle turned around in a heartbeat, but Wesley and the others are expecting us," He stated as the chime on his phone signified a text.

"Well you know it's not from me. Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Payton. He's at the pier and wants to know if we've left," Jack stated as the car pulled into the marina parking lot.

"I guess there's no need to text him back. There they are over there," Elizabeth stated as she pointed toward the pier.

The car stopped and Nathan opened the door as Jack exited, and held out his hand for Elizabeth. Nathan popped the trunk and Jack pulled the picnic basket out, grabbed the wine and glasses before taking Elizabeth's hand and heading over to meet the group.

Elizabeth looked in her bag before yelling out to Nathan to stop. She opened the back door and found her journal resting on the floor. She pulled it out, stuck it in the bag, and advised Nathan that they would call when they were ready to be picked up.

Jack took her hand and they headed for the fishing boat that the group had chartered. There were four couples: Payton and his fiancée Madeline, Wesley and his wife, Hunter, Andrew and his girlfriend, Ashley and Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was friends with the men, each one having gone to either high school and/or college with her and Jack. As for the women, Elizabeth had been friends with Hunter since childhood, but had only met Madeline as she boarded the boat. Ashley, on the other hand, was well known to Elizabeth. She dated frequently in high school; always trying to steal the other girl's boyfriends, and was known as a 'tease.'

As a teenager, Elizabeth recalled Ashley attempting to work her feminine wiles on Jack, leaving her alone as she whisked him away to parties or other group activities.

Back then, Ashley was aware that Jack was interested in Elizabeth and vice versa. However, she saw nothing wrong with stirring the pot, especially if they weren't actively pursuing each other.

Elizabeth glanced to her left at the man she loved with her whole heart and remembered being left standing alone as Ashley would breeze in, take his hand and pull him along with her.

"What are you smiling at?" Jack asked.

"I didn't know that Andrew and Ashley were together," she replied.

Jack leaned in and whispered, "Well, we all know what Ashley was like, and if she hasn't changed, they won't be together for long."

"Did you ever like her? I mean, in high school when she used to drag you away to all of those functions, was there ever a time when you wanted to date her? Be honest…" Elizabeth asked.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked.

"Just wondering, because I was left out many times when she would whisk you away to parties and movies and things," she stated, her voice suddenly sounding hesitant and insecure.

Jack pulled her close, "Nope, she's not my type and neither were her friends. That's why I always left and came back to your house, but you were usually gone," he advised her.

"You didn't stay with her when she dragged you away?" She asked.

"No, I was a dumb teenager, and I should have just told her to leave me alone, but I was trying to be nice," Jack replied.

"Elizabeth, you know I never really dated in school. I couldn't date someone else when I was already in love with you," he revealed, as if she didn't already know.

Before they reached the boat and in front of all of their friends, Jack stopped her. He turned her to face him, "Elizabeth Thornton, you are my reason for living. I loved you yesterday; I love you today, and I'll love you for a million tomorrows."

The smile returned to her face as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers.

"Come on guys. You're making the rest of us look bad," Payton yelled out.

The group boarded the boat; before long they were heading out of the harbor and into open waters. Jack was at the back of the boat catching up with his friends while Elizabeth and the other women sat in front soaking up the sun.

The women talked about dating, weddings and marriage. Hunter even announced that she was three months pregnant, much to the delight of the others.

"I'm so happy for you. I'll bet that Wesley is over the moon excited," Elizabeth remarked.

"I wish. We weren't really expecting this right now, and I think he's having trouble wrapping his head around the idea," Hunter sadly replied.

"Well, he needs to get used to it. The little rug rat will be here before you know it," Ashley snipped.

"Ashley, that's rude. Every child is a gift from God," Elizabeth stepped in and hugged Hunter, offering her congratulations. "Wesley is a smart guy. He'll realize how lucky he is before too long."

"I hope you're right. So Elizabeth, when are you and Jack going to add to your family?" Hunter asked.

"We don't have any plans to have children just yet. We haven't been married for very long," she reminded them.

Hunter interjected, "Yes, but you too have been in love for a lifetime."

"To be honest, we, well at least I am, truly enjoying the alone time with him," Elizabeth replied. "But who knows, if it happens…"

"Well girl, if I were you, I'd be jumping his bones every night," Ashley remarked.

"Hmm, somehow that doesn't surprise me…" she wanted to say. "How do you know I don't?" Elizabeth laughingly jumped back. Elizabeth was quickly wishing that she had known that Ashley would be attending this group outing. They never really cared for each other, and with the shore disappearing from view, Elizabeth realized that she was stuck.

The guys heard all of the laughter coming from the back of the boat and decided that breaking up the banter amongst the girls was probably in their best interest. So, they headed to the front of the boat, scooting in to take seats next to their respective partners.

The boat ride out to the special fishing spot was going well until Andrew made a remark to Ashley which she did not appreciate. Payton agreed with Andrew, causing Madeline to jump to Ashley's defense. The two men left the group and returned to the back of the boat.

"What just happened?" Jack whispered.

"I have no idea, but unfortunately we're stuck with them for the rest of the day," Elizabeth responded.

Jack and Wesley walked to the back of the boat to give the women some time to talk.

"What happened, Ashley?" Elizabeth asked.

"We had an argument before we came out this morning. He wants to set a wedding date, and I'm not in any hurry," Ashley stated.

"So what did he say now that ticked you off so bad?" Madeline asked.

"It was nothing," she responded.

"Clearly it was something as we now have the guys in back and us up front alone," Madeline replied.

"He told me to stop making eyes at Jack…"

"Excuse me," Elizabeth quickly responded.

"He thinks that I'm not satisfied with him, and that I'm constantly looking for someone better," Ashley announced. "I promise Elizabeth, there's nothing going on between Jack and me."

At that statement, Elizabeth turned her head as she spit her mouthful of water over the side of the boat.

Elizabeth had no response; she laughed internally which quickly came out in an uncontrollable giggle.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" Ashley asked. "Back in the day Jack and I very easily could have had a thing."

"Ashley, Jack and I have been in love with each other for many years. Yes, we were apart for a while, but it had nothing to do with a lack of love for the other," Elizabeth responded. "Besides the fact that we've only been in town for a day, I completely trust my husband."

Elizabeth glanced to the front of the boat and observed Jack looking back at her, "If Jack had wanted to date you he would have asked you out. He didn't, so I have no problems with him."

"Come on, we are out in the middle of nowhere for the day. Can't you and Andrew put your issues aside for one day so we can all enjoy our time with friends?" Elizabeth asked Ashley.

"Well, I guess it's stupid to be on this boat and not talk to each other. I'll go see if he'll talk to me," Ashley stated as she headed to the front of the boat.

As if she carried a contagious disease, every man, but Andrew, immediately left and returned to their respective dates.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, and you'll be glad to know that Ashley advised us that there is nothing going on between you two," Elizabeth informed him.

"Say what?" Jack was obviously confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ashley was coming? She does her best to get under my skin," Elizabeth commented.

"I guess Andrew assumed I knew they were dating. He just never mentioned her. We'll be back on shore before you know it," Jack stated as the charter boat slowed to their first fishing spot.

Jack leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. They separated and he started for the front of the boat and his fishing gear. He was only a few strides away when he turned back to face her, "Elizabeth Thornton, I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

Had she looked around she would have seen the admiration of her fellow women travelers. However, her eyes were set on him; her husband; her Jack.

While the men fished, the women talked about everything that had been going on in their lives. Elizabeth held her breath, waiting for the questions on Carson and why she was so cruel to Jack when she left him.

She waited, but the questions never came. With the exception of the initial turbulence, Elizabeth thought that she may have dodged a bullet, until...

"How are you dealing with the rape? Ashley called out to Elizabeth from the other side of the boat.

Elizabeth felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach as all of the air in her lungs rushed out with the force of a popped balloon.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Elizabeth only managed to release a few words.

"It was all over the news yesterday," Ashley advised her.

It was information that Elizabeth had been made aware of, but she hoped that her friends hadn't seen it. "Ashley, I wasn't raped. I was stalked, threatened and assaulted, but I'm one of the lucky ones. I'm alive…"

"That's right, you shot him. Good for you," Ashley remarked with a laugh as she looked around hoping to have the other women join in her folly at Elizabeth's expense.

What she saw were two other women mortified at her behavior and Elizabeth with eyes full of tears.

"Stop it right now, Ashley," Hunter yelled out, drawing the attention of the men from the front of the boat.

"Ashley, I did what I had to do to save my life. Am I proud of it? No, I wish things had gone differently," Elizabeth managed to remark before walking away.

Jack sat his fishing pole in the stand and walked to the front of the boat. Uncertain what had occurred he observed the sadness in her face and the tear streaks running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want to forget it, Jack. Please go back to your fishing. There's nothing we can do about it right now," she stated as she felt his fingers wipe away her tears. "Please, I'll be okay. I have to get used to insensitive people," she remarked.

Jack gently kissed her lips, which brought a gentle smile back to her face.

As Jack walked past the other women he stopped, "I don't know what happened here, but I'm fairly certain I know who started it. Ashley, the topic of Carson is off limits. Elizabeth has been through enough with him and she doesn't need her friends, or her so called friends tormenting her further."

Hunter and Madeline looked at Ashley hoping to gauge her response to Jack's tongue lashing.

"Have I made myself clear?" Jack asked, as he directed his question toward Ashley.

"Abundantly," Ashley replied.

Jack glanced back and observed Elizabeth lying back in her lounge chair with her eyes closed. He wanted to stay; to keep the ugliness at arm's length, and to protect her always.

Ashley walked toward the back of the boat to fish with the men, and Jack took this cue to leave Elizabeth with the remaining two compassionate women.

Elizabeth opened her eyes; she looked straight ahead; watching as the site of land was far from view. Madeline and Hunter took their seats and soon appeared to be napping.

Elizabeth pulled her journal from her bag, flipped through the numerous entries that it contained, and rested her hand on the first blank page as she began to process her feelings…

" _ **Taking chances, pushing the limits, and having no boundaries are things we often see in adolescence. We desire to have it all, make our own rules and expect others to follow along. As we mature, we realize that although we must occasionally take chances, often pushing our emotional and physical limits, boundaries still remain. However, there always seems to be those who continually cross the imaginary lines of appropriate, acceptable and right.**_

 _ **Sadly, often times those who are unsatisfied with their own lives show no desire to change. For them it is easier to live in a world where they yearn for the accomplishments, possessions and happiness of others. Hiding behind a face other than their own, they present a façade of a life fulfilled. However, the reality is that they would sell their souls to the devil himself if it moved them up in the world, giving them what they think they want. They will always want what others have; they will always needs what they are not willing to work for, and they will forever live a life where true happiness eludes them.**_

 _ **Jealousy is a vicious game, and finding a worthy opponent is difficult as the emotion is often one sided. Feeling envious of others simply shows the insecurity within yourself as you fight internally for control. Sometimes you win and other times you lose, but no matter what, the battle is continuous and in the end you are truly only fighting yourself."**_

Elizabeth looked away from her journal, glancing to the back of the boat where she watched as Jack reeled in a large tuna. She saw the excitement in his expression as Wesley, Payton and Andrew slapped him on the back. However, her chest swelled with pride when he left the back of the boat to find her, sharing his accomplishment.

Madeline, Hunter and Ashley stood by envious as Jack approached and stated, "I want to kiss you so hard right now, but I smell like fish, so I'm going to be considerate of you and wait until we get home." Jack turned around and started back to take care of securing his trophy.

"I love fish," she stated as she reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him around. Her lips met his as they each felt the heat between them. "You're mine tonight, Agent Thornton," she whispered.

"I'm always yours," he replied with a gentle kiss that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"You are a lucky woman, Elizabeth," Madeline stated. "I wish Payton looked at me like Jack looks at you.

"I know I am, and I try to let him know every day just how much I love him," Elizabeth replied.

"You are a lucky guy," Andrew stated as he stood watching the interaction between Jack and Elizabeth. "I wish Ashley looked at me the way Elizabeth looks at you."

Jack glanced back at Elizabeth, smiling as he watched her gaze out upon the calm water. "You know Andrew she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her."

"Andrew, it's none of my business, but that's the way you should feel when you get married. You don't do it just because it seems to be the next logical step," Jack stated, hoping that he could get Andrew thinking before he made a big mistake.

As the day wound to a close, the boat pulled back into the marina with Jack as the winner of the "Big Fish" contest. As they stepped off the boat, and started down the pier to the parking lot, Andrew, Wesley and Payton each handed Jack $50.00.

"WOW, just for catching this fish?" Jack asked.

"You are the winner, in more ways than one," Andrew stated, a statement that brought a smile to Jack's face as he knew what Andrew was referring to. "You better hold tight to her. She's the best."

Jack stepped off to the side with Andrew, "You're right she is the best, but I don't need to hold on to her. She's with me because she loves me, and that will never change. You need to keep looking; you'll find your own Elizabeth."

They shook hands as Andrew stated, "Thanks, you've given me a lot to think about."

Everyone stood around saying goodbye as they prepared to send Jack and Elizabeth back home, knowing that they may not see each other for awhile.

As Ashley approached Elizabeth she stated, "Hang on to Jack, or someone is liable to steal him away from you."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and responded, "Not in this lifetime."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they headed for the parking lot.

"Jack, why is it that some people grow up, and others don't?" Elizabeth asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Andrew and Ashley?" He asked

"How did you know?" She replied.

"He still wants what I have…"

"I didn't know he wanted to be an FBI Agent," She remarked.

"That's not the part of my life that he envies," Jack's arm around her waist pulled her closer.

"That's sad, because Ashley is envious of what I have too, but then again she always has been," Elizabeth added.

"Oh no, I forgot to call… Nathan? What's he doing here? I forgot to call him," Elizabeth was surprised.

"I called him just before we headed back in," Jack remarked.

"Ma'am…"

"Nathan, we've gone over this before. Please call me Elizabeth," she was emphatic.

Nathan smiled, "Yes ma'am. Elizabeth, your parents told me to take you to the Hyatt. That is unless you have some place else you need to go."

Suddenly energized, Jack and Elizabeth enthusiastically responded together, "No, the Hyatt will be per…fect." They sank down in the back seat slightly embarrassed by their obvious rush to get to the hotel.

The divider panel came down and Nathan advised that he needed to make one stop for Mr. Thatcher. Once the car stopped, Jack stepped outside to make a phone call.

He slipped back inside the car as Nathan stepped out of the building with papers in his hand.

"Jack, did you pack anything?" She asked.

"No, why?" He replied.

"Because we don't have any clothes; our bags are at my parent's," she responded.

Jack leaned in as his warm breath caressed her neck, "You won't need them. I promise you that what you're wearing will be on the floor thirty seconds after we get to our room."

"Are you all talk, Agent Thornton?" She asked.

"I wasn't all talk last night. We simply got interrupted. So, we need to make up for lost time," he reminded her.

The car stopped in front of the Hyatt and Nathan stepped outside to open their door.

"There's a bag in the trunk for you," Nathan stated as he walked toward the back of the car.

As Jack and Elizabeth walked toward the entrance, Elizabeth sadly remarked, "Is it wrong to be disappointed that we now have clothes?"

Jack released a soft laugh, "Having them and wearing them are two different things."

Mr. Thatcher had already paid for their room, but they weren't certain what to expect. They checked in, received their key card and a key for the elevator. They stepped inside the elevator, inserted the key and pressed the button for the 18th floor.

Elizabeth quickly realized that this elevator would not stop until they reached their floor. She dropped her bag and pushed him up against the wall of the elevator.

Startled by her boldness, Jack released the handle to their suitcase, "Mrs. Thornton, I have to say, I really like this side of you."

Her fingers worked wonders on the buttons on his shirt, peeling away the material to reveal his chest. Her lips met his skin as his eyes closed; his head leaned back against the wall and soft moans passed through his lips.

"I'm stepping away from my comfort zone," she whispered.

"I'm extremely comfortable with that," he laughed softly as his hands moved up her arms and he spun them around.

Her lips were soft, moist and ripe for the picking. He pressed closer, craving her as the curves of her body fit perfectly with his. His hands took hold of her blouse from the hem and quickly, but gently, pulled it over her head, dropping it on the floor.

His warm breath and gentle tongue traced a path from her shoulders up her neck, resting on that spot just below her ear that always seemed to light up her body like a firecracker.

She was breathless; she felt the air enter her body, but her breathing was so rapid that there was no way it was reaching her lungs.

He was hungry for her, like his favorite meal, he wanted her, all of her. As his body pressed firmly against her, his warm fingers moved gently under her clothing. He softly brushed across her abdomen as his fingers quickly released the snap and zipper on her jeans.

Their hearts pounded; their bodies ached, and their desire for each other was so strong that their muscles strained under the contact.

Neither one paid attention to the soft "ding" sounds as they passed each floor, surprising each one as the door opened directly into their Honeymoon Suite.

Jack placed his hands on her waist as he lifted her up and she straddled him. His arms wrapped securely around her body as they frantically made their way into the room.

"Is someone playing music?" She asked.

Jack held her tightly as he turned the handle and they burst through the bedroom door.

Elizabeth had difficulty catching her breath at the sight before her. "How did you…" she was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I made a call to the concierge. It was the best I could do. Hotel policy doesn't allow lit candles, so these are battery powered," he remarked as he placed her feet on the floor. He held her close, dancing to the music playing softly throughout the room as he maneuvered her toward the bed.

His lips met hers again and again. They were firm, but gentle, as the fire burned within him. His hands cradled the back of her head deepening their kiss as they fell onto the bed.

"Clothes…" she breathlessly announced.

"No thank you, we don't need any," he responded, equally out of breath, and in between passionate kisses.

"No Jack, our clothes are in the elevator," she quickly sat up in bed.

"Please go get them," she asked.

"And our suitcase," she yelled as she marveled at his perfectly sculpted body running toward the elevator.

He returned to her just as quickly. Their lips met again as their minty breaths mingled.

His hands were all over her; her hands were all over him, and neither one could get enough. They rolled from side to side in the king sized bed, ending up with Jack on top straddling her hips, holding her in place. His hands traced along her body, up her arms and entwined his hands with hers.

They each tried desperately to get closer, wanting nothing less that to wrap themselves in a blanket of the other.

She leaned her head back as her body rose to meet his. His warm breath on her neck kept the fire roaring inside her, as he whispered, "I love you so much."

Jack collapsed beside her on the bed. Observing a tear slip from the side of her eye, dropping to his chest he asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She turned to place her arms on his chest, as she rested her chin on her hands, "There is nothing wrong, Jack. I love you with every beat of my heart and each breath I take. Thank you so much for waiting for me," she stated as more tears fell onto his chest.

Exhausted, he could barely speak. Tears formed in his eyes as he managed to say, "When I lost you, a part of me died. I went through the motions of living, but it wasn't until I found you that I felt my heart beat again."

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry," she responded as her hands rested just below his ears and her thumbs brushed away several tears that slipped from his eyes. She tenderly met his lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss, but the emotion easily passed between them.

"Shh, we're moving on from that. We have so much to be thankful for. We're back together and that's all that matters," he promised her.

She rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep with her wrapped in the safety of his arms. Several hours later, Elizabeth woke facing the patio deck. The candles continued burning their soft battery powered glow as she slid out of bed, wrapped herself in a bathrobe and walked toward the patio.

She opened the door and stepped outside, leaning against the railing as she looked out into the beauty of the Boston Harbor. It was still dark, but the lights from the boats below reminded her of the many candles which adorned their room.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in as she tilted her head allowing his lips to meet her neck. "I'd say that tonight more than made up for last night."

"Very much so," she replied. Agent Thornton…you are not all talk," she released a soft laugh. "Did Wesley tell you that Hunter is pregnant?"

"No, he didn't. Is it a secret?" He asked.

"She didn't say it was, but then again she said that he wasn't real happy with the idea. I can't imagine her not wanting to announce it from the rooftops," she replied.

"Am I sensing a twinge of jealousy?" He asked.

"No, I enjoy our time together, and when it's meant to happen, it will. Until then, we'll just continue to practice," she crossed her arms around her abdomen and held on to him.

They stood quietly watching the lights in the harbor until Elizabeth broke the silence, "Jack, if it did happen, would you be upset?"

"Upset? Why would you think I'd be upset?" He asked as he turned her around and looked deep into her eyes.

"I've heard you say to some of your friends that you aren't in any hurry, and not that I am either, but…" she began to explain.

He pulled her hand up to his lips, "I love you. I enjoy our time alone, but I promise you, when the time comes and we are blessed with a child, I will be announcing it from the rooftops."

Jack held out his hand, "Let's go back to bed. We have to meet at you parent's house for breakfast in a few hours."

They quickly fell back to sleep, each one dreaming of the future, neither one worried, and both content with the possibilities.

As the morning sunlight burst into their room, Jack woke, stretched and returned his arms to their place of comfort around her body. He kissed the top of her head, causing her to stir.

"Good morning sleepy head," he stated.

"Can't we just stay here?" She pleaded.

"Oh would I love to, but our place on the beach is nice too…and quiet…and private," he reminded her.

As they begrudgingly checked out, they found Nathan at the front of the hotel waiting on them. He drove them to her parent's estate where Mrs. Thornton joined them for a lovely breakfast.

The two joined families spent the rest of the morning discussing grandchildren, hoping that Jack and Elizabeth would take the hint. They simply looked at each other and smiled, having recalled their earlier talk.

It was as if they blinked an eye, and their time together had quickly come to an end. Not wanting to end the visit on a bad note, but needing to know how their daughter was faring, Mr. Thatcher pulled her aside…

"Elizabeth, I know that your mother handles the emotional stuff with you girls. You don't have to tell me anything, but I want to make certain that you're okay," he stated, not certain how he would handle the information that she provided.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. Jack is wonderful, and I have a counselor, so I'll work my way through it. Please don't worry," she attempted to reassure him.

"I'm your daddy. It's my job to worry about you girls," he reminded her.

Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek, "I love you very much."

"I'm so proud of you. You have grown up to be everything I knew you would be. I love you so much," he replied as he wiped his eyes.

Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth joined everyone as they all piled into Mr. Thatcher's car for the 30 minute drive to Logan International Airport. Goodbyes were said, hugs were given, and promises to come back soon were made.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they headed toward TSA Security. Once at the gate they sat and waited on their flight.

Elizabeth excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Hey Wesley," Jack stated as he answered his phone.

"Really? I didn't know that, but to be honest, it's probably for the best," Jack replied as he continued listening to Wesley.

"Hey, I understand that congratulations are in order for you and Hunter," Jack remarked.

"How did you hear? We weren't telling anyone yet," Wesley asked.

"Hunter told the girls yesterday. Are you seriously not excited?" Jack responded.

"I like what we have. I'm just afraid that a baby will ruin things," Wesley replied. "Jack, don't worry about us. We'll figure it all out."

"I know you Wesley. That's not you," Jack stated. "Do you love her?"

Jack could hear Wesley release a harsh breath, "Of course I love her. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her."

Elizabeth walked back toward the gate and observed Jack on the phone. She wasn't certain who he was talking to, but he seemed saddened by something.

"I'm going to tell you how I feel, and you can take it or leave it; there is no better way to honor that love than by bringing a child into this world," he stated as he watched Elizabeth walk through the crowd and back to him.

Elizabeth sat back down beside Jack as he finished his call.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Wesley," he replied. "Andrew and Ashley broke up last night at dinner."

"That's probably a good thing. I certainly didn't see that one lasting," she commented.

"I talked with Wesley about the baby. I think he's just scared," Jack mentioned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That's understandable. A baby will bring a lot of changes and some people aren't ready for them," she replied.

"I'm not one of those people," he remarked as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25- Say You Won't Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ****Steam Alert****

 ****Language Alert** Just a couple**

 **Chapter 25- Say You Won't Let Go**

It was early evening when Jack and Elizabeth arrived back at Norfolk International Airport. They made their way to baggage claim before heading out to the parking lot.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I am now. I love visiting my family, but it's hard to get them to understand everything that has happened in my life when I haven't even made sense of it yet," she replied.

They reached the Mustang and Jack held out his hand, "Keys please."

"What makes you think that you're driving my car?" She asked as she pulled the keys from her purse.

"Because you look extremely tired and I want to take care of you," he stated as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She was enjoying the sensation and didn't realize that he had removed the keys from her hand.

"Well, I guess I taught you something," she commented.

She walked around the back of the car while he went around the front, having the door open when she reached him. "What do you mean you taught me something?"

"Kissing me while you take the keys from my hand is my trick if you will recall," she reminded him.

"I'm a good student then, right?" He asked as he captured her lips.

"Not as good a student as I am a teacher," she stated as she held up the keys and walked back to the driver's side.

As they turned down Halperin Street, Elizabeth saw Susan and Onyx out in the front yard. They pulled up in the driveway and Elizabeth couldn't seem to get to Onyx fast enough.

"How's my baby? I've missed you so much. Are you ready to go home?" She asked her four legged family member as they rolled in the lawn with each other.

"That's the happiest I think I've seen her all weekend," Jack stated as he listened to Elizabeth laughing.

"What happened," Susan asked.

"Just bringing up bad memories and dealing with inconsiderate people," he replied. "Onyx just seems to make everything right in her world."

"Don't sell yourself short, Jack. If there was ever a person in this world who could be everything to Elizabeth, it's you," Susan stated as she handed him Onyx's food and toys.

"Are you two ready to go?" Jack called out as he opened the door and pulled the seat forward to allow Onyx room to get inside.

"WOW, did you see that Jack?" Elizabeth squealed with excitement. "She jumped in on her own. It will be nice when her hair grows back in on that one spot on her side. Then she can show again."

Jack shared her enthusiasm, knowing how important that milestone was. "I think that warrants an ice cream, don't you?"

"Cold Stone Creamery?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he stated.

She was so thrilled that she sat down in the Mustang; her attention focused on Onyx as Jack slipped into the driver's seat.

Elizabeth and Onyx sat in the car while Jack went in to get their ice cream. Then they made the short drive to their house where they sat out on the beach, watched Onyx, talked about life and enjoyed their ice cream.

They threw away their trash and started walking hand in hand down the beach. The salt air, sound of the waves crashing the shoreline and the soft light cast upon them by the moon always seemed to put things in perspective and recharge their over challenged batteries.

"Jack, when do you think you'll be ready to look at having a baby?" She asked.

"Are you asking because you want a baby, or because some of your friends are having them and you feel left out?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked off in the distance, catching a glimpse of Onyx before looking back at Jack, "Maybe it's a little bit of both. Not that I feel left out, but Jack, I never really thought about getting married before, let alone having kids."

Jack looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Jack, women don't automatically desire children. I mean for me, until we got back together again I didn't think about getting married," she stopped to observe that he was intently listening.

She continued, "Even when I was engaged before, I never truly thought about marrying him. For me, without marriage there would be no children. Now that we're together, I've allowed myself to think about it."

Jack pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you, and having children with you would be a blessing. So when it happens, that will be the right time. No worrying; no time lines, and no pressure. He took a deep breath and smiled, "Stop taking the pill, and we'll see what happens."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Very! When it happens, that will be the right time, okay?" He asked.

"Okay, no pressure on either of us," she replied.

"It's been a busy weekend, are you ready to head home?" He responded.

"I guess so. Time to get back to the real world," she disappointedly stated.

 **A month later…**

Elizabeth spent the evening with several of her co-workers, having dinner at an eatery down at Sandbridge, and returned home to an empty house.

"Jack? Onyx? Anyone home?" She called out but received no reply. She looked through the back sliding glass door and noticed that their gate was open. She slipped out of her dress shoes and headed for the beach.

Jack and Onyx were a block away, and in a weird way it was like watching Jack playing with his daughter. She loved how kind he was to Onyx and had always felt that a person who was compassionate toward animals would be good to people too. Truth is, she never had any doubts about that.

Elizabeth walked toward them and heard Jack call out to Onyx, "Hey girl, mommy's home."

"Did you have fun with your friends?" He asked.

"I did, but I'm hoping to have more fun with you," she replied.

"Are you tired?" He asked, not realizing what she had previously said.

"Not yet," she stated as she lightly brushed her lips across his. "Are you really tired?"

"Not in the least," he stated as he took her hand and they headed for their property.

They barely made it to their porch before all of their clothes were off, strewn from the back gate up to the door.

"Onyx, in the house," Jack called out, obviously in a hurry.

Both were breathing rapidly, and given their physical condition, it was not due to their short run home.

Jack laid her back on the bed, gently resting her head on the decorative outdoor pillow, before lying down beside her. His hand tenderly ran up her body as her skin tingled at his touch.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

She gently bit her lower lip, knowing that to be a turn on for him. His hand swept behind her head as his lips met hers with such passion and fire that she melted into him.

Her lips parted as his tongue mingled with hers. Their lips fit together like a long misplaced puzzle piece, finally found, finally home. His tongue slipped along her lower lip, grazing along her teeth, as they each moaned with excitement.

His hand slipped from behind her head to the side of her neck as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. He felt his heart pounding, and although the air was entering and exiting his chest, it was rapidly doing so, and he doubted that it was reaching his lungs.

He felt the desire for her, all of her, as he responded by the simple touch of her skin against his. He felt the fire burning through his body like a late afternoon summer storm, hot, but refreshing.

His fingers brushed across her body and her eyes closed as his hand slid around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Maybe it was the many years that they had been apart, but he never felt as though she was as close as he desired. If possible he would have unzipped himself and pulled her inside, closing himself up around her, keeping her safe forever.

As his hands caressed her body, he rolled over, taking her with him. She came to rest on his abdomen with his hands on her hips, holding her in place. She leaned down as her hair fell across her shoulders and tickled his chest.

His hands gently brushed up and down her spine, releasing soft moans of satisfaction through her lips. Her warm breath whispered in his ear, "I want you, Jack. I want all of you…"

He felt his muscles quiver as the passion of their kisses intensified. He rolled over taking her body with him as they wrestled with the blanket that confined them. Neither one fought to free themselves as their skin to skin connection was all they had ever wanted. His body enveloped her, swallowed her whole as they each felt the electricity that passed between them.

They each lay still trying desperately to gain control of their breathing, thankful for the person lying beside them. Still tangled in the blanket, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest where they settled in and quickly fell asleep.

During the night, Elizabeth began kicking her legs, trying to free herself from the blanket which encased them.

"Let me go, let me go," she screamed, obviously still asleep and in the middle of a nightmare.

Jack's left arm was asleep as she had been lying solidly upon him. He took his right arm and held her, calling her name, trying desperately to waken her.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, it's me, you're safe. Wake up," He called out to her as her eyes finally opened.

She initially looked lost, almost as if she didn't recognize him. She said nothing; she simply stared.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he unwrapped her from the blanket.

She sat up, drew her knees into her chest and rested her face in her hands.

"What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked as his hand moved up and down her back.

"I don't know. I just know that I was more scared than I think I have ever been. Someone was chasing me, I think," she stated. Her body shivered, partly due to the chill in the air, but mainly due to the fear.

Jack stood up and wrapped the blanket around him, leaving it open so she could join in, "Let's go to bed."

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to scare you," she stated.

Jack pulled her in close to him, "I just want you to feel safe."

She sat on the side of the bed, her eyes darted about as if she was thinking, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

She lay back in bed and he slid in beside her. He covered them with the comforter, wrapped his arms around her waist and drew himself up against her. Without thought, she grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her chest.

Initially he could feel her heart pounding, but just as quickly she calmed, brought his hand up to her lips, and then fell back to sleep.

She woke several hours later and found Onyx in bed sleeping between them. She smiled at Jack sleeping with his arms wrapped around Onyx. They were face to face, and somehow she felt as though she was interrupting a precious moment. She took a picture for future reference, knowing that he would deny it, before heading downstairs.

She turned on the electric fireplace, and sat on the sofa to think. She clicked on the soft light of the lamp beside her and opened her journal. She flipped through the ever increasing number of entries before resting on the first blank page…

" _ **Fear, it's the unpleasant emotion caused by the threat of danger, pain or harm which settles within you, the cause of which is often unknown. If allowed to flourish without understanding, this emotion can hold you hostage, keeping you trapped within the shell of yourself, unable to enjoy the excitement and pleasures of life.**_

 _ **Once we withdraw, the fear has won. Although we want to fight, we often don't as we try desperately to keep others from knowing our pain. We hide our bruises and smile, hoping that the tears we shed are invisible. Is it truly best to hide what we have experienced, or in revealing our scars does the fear no longer have power over us?"**_

"Are you okay?" Jack whispered as he slipped in beside her on the sofa.

"I just couldn't sleep," she replied.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. He saw tears forming and gently brushed them away as they slipped over her bottom lid.

"When we broke up seven years ago, I started having nightmares," she began to explain.

"Like tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, I had them every few weeks. It's always the same dream, but I wake up and don't remember anything except the woods, feeling like I'm being chased, and screaming your name," she replied.

"Who's chasing you?" He asked.

Her body shuddered as he ran his hand up and down her arm to calm her, "I don't know. I never see anyone. But just as he grabs me, I either wake up on my own, or someone hears me screaming and wakes me."

"It's a man?" he asked.

"I assume so, but I don't even know that for sure," she replied as she nuzzled into his chest. "I stopped having them once we got back together. Suddenly they stopped. I didn't question it, I was just thankful."

"Until tonight?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Any idea what may have brought it on; maybe the talk about having a baby?"

"I just don't know," she responded. "I hope not, because the thought of having a baby with you is exciting."

They sat quietly for a short while before Elizabeth broke the silence, "It must just have something to do with Carson. That would seem logical and I guess I haven't completely come to terms with that part of my life."

"When do you see Maggie next?" He inquired.

"Friday. It's a teacher work day. She saved her last appointment for me. I'm meeting her at 5:00," she stated as she released a cleansing breath and attempted to put her nightmare behind her.

"Okay, then we'll go to dinner and something special afterward. I'll plan it, but don't ask, it'll be a surprise," he did his best to ease the anxiety that he knew she must be feeling.

He continued, "Talk with Maggie about your dream…"

"You mean nightmare," she interjected.

"Yes, talk with Maggie about your nightmare. Maybe she can help you figure out what it means. If you can understand it, maybe it'll go away," he suggested.

Elizabeth curled her legs up on the sofa as he relaxed her by running his fingers through her hair. Within minutes she fell back to sleep with her head resting on a pillow in Jack's lap.

Jack watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, but he was certain that something was on her mind and even if she wasn't aware of what was causing it, he was determined to figure it out. "I love you, and I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you," he whispered. His voice caused her to stir slightly but she never opened her eyes.

It was now 6:30 am and Onyx nudged Elizabeth's arm as it hung alongside Jack's legs.

She slowly opened her eyes and carefully stretched. She released a powerful yawn before removing herself from Jack's lap. Jack remained in the same position all night, only leaning his head back and closing his eyes before falling asleep himself.

Elizabeth took Onyx to the back door, let her outside and then realized that their clothes remained in various places across the lawn. She pulled her blanket tightly around her and walked outside to retrieve them.

"You are a retriever, Onyx. The least you could do is retrieve our clothes…" she stated before stepping back inside.

She leaned down and brushed her lips across his, but it was she who was surprised when he grabbed her and pulled her over the back of the sofa and into his lap.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting that," she laughed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on an FBI Agent. We are trained to always be aware," he responded with his own soft laugh.

"Do you have people come up to kiss you often, Agent Thornton?" She teased him.

"The only woman I have even wanted to kiss is you, Mrs. Thornton," he stated as his lips met hers with way too much passion for a work morning.

"What do you say we call in sick this morning?" She giggled.

"I wish I could, but I have to be in court at 10am?" He replied.

"Well, I think that people should not be getting things started that they can't finish," she remarked as she removed herself from his lap

"Who says I can't finish it? I'll meet you here tonight at 6pm. I'll bring dinner and show you a finish!" he grabbed her arm and turned her around. His lips captured hers with a growing passion and his arm swept around her waist steadying her as her knees buckled.

He knew that each of them needed to leave for work within the hour, but he unfortunately was starting something that his body no longer wanted to wait for.

His other hand found the opening to the blanket and pulled to release it.

She held it closed, "Jack I'm cold."

He picked her up, "I'll warm you up."

"Don't you ever get tired?" She giggled.

"I'll never get tired of making love to you," he stated; he tripped over the blanket as it dragged the floor, and they awkwardly fell onto the bed.

"This is getting to be a habit. Love in the morning is quite nice, but we should get started earlier," she remarked as she tried desperately not to give in to his advances, knowing that she would need to rush to work.

However, as his hands grazed her body, and his tongue traced down her neck, she found her willpower waning.

"Okay, finish what you started," she begged.

Thirty minutes later they both fell back onto the bed, exhausted, but quite satisfied.

"Now that's a finish…" they both stated in unison.

"And you didn't have to wait until tonight. But now I can't move," he barely managed the words.

"I don't want to move, but I have to" she responded as she pulled herself out of bed and headed for the shower. She turned back toward him, "I had no idea that men had such stamina. My heavens Jack, you are wearing me out…but I'm certainly not complaining," she stated before turning back toward the bathroom.

"Hey," he called out causing her to turn back around. "You are truly the only woman I have ever wanted to be with. You're in the room, and I want to make love to you. I hear your voice over the phone and I want you. You are the one and only woman for me, Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you so much, Jack," she stated as she walked back to the bed and leaned down to kiss him.

Fifteen minutes later she returned to the bedroom, dressed, her hair up in a pony tail and ready for work. She found Jack sound asleep.

She leaned over him, "Hey sleepyhead, I'm leaving and you need to get out of bed."

"Mmm, I love you," he whispered as his eyes remained closed.

"I love you too, but Jack, you have to be in court in a few hours. Get up," she shook him lightly.

Suddenly her words made contact with his brain, "Crap, I have Judge Saunders this morning. If court starts at 10am, you had better be seated by 9:30am. I have to get going. Why did you get my motor running this morning, Elizabeth?"

She stood aghast with her mouth open as his back was to her. He turned around with a broad smile, catching her off guard.

"Truth is my motor is always running for you," he smiled showing the dimples that she loved to see.

"Oh, Mr. Thornton, you say just the sweetest things," she stated as she kissed his cheek before heading out the door. "Wait; don't forget you promised to bring home dinner tonight."

Late that afternoon, "Hi sweetheart, will you be home…" He started to ask before she cut him off.

"Jack, I'm not sure, but I think someone is following me," she stated. Her voice was loud and wavered with emotion.

"Where are you?" He asked as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"I'm on Independence Boulevard," she stated as her eyes moved between the road and her rearview mirror.

He was already pulling out of the driveway when he suggested, "Drive to the 3rd Precinct. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She pulled into the parking lot and the vehicle in question continued into the neighborhood next door.

She called Jack back, "I'm sorry. I guess it was just a coincidence. They went into the Pembroke Shores neighborhood. I'm on my way home now."

"No, you wait there. I'll be there in a few minutes," he requested. He pulled in a few moments later to find her sitting alone in her car.

"Why didn't you go inside?" He asked. "If someone is after you they could have gotten to you out here."

"Really Jack? Here in a police station?" She asked, thinking that his thought was absurd.

"Elizabeth, I know what I'm talking about. People with thoughts of doing harm to someone will find a way to get to them," he explained.

Even though she thought that she had made a big deal about the entire situation, and had resolved herself to the fact that it was all a coincidence, she understood that Jack's response was coming from a place of genuine concern.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'll be more careful," she promised.

"What kind of car was it?" He asked.

"Huh?" she responded.

"The car that was following you; what kind of car was it?" He asked again.

"It was blue," she replied.

"Well, that narrows it down to about 100,000 cars in the resort area," Jack stated, sounding somewhat irritated.

"I'm sorry, I was driving and only caught a glimpse of it as it drove passed," she stated.

"I'll follow you home," he stated as he leaned in through the open window and kissed her. "I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

"I know, and I do appreciate your concern. I'll see you at home," she stated as she pulled out of the parking space and turned out onto Independence Boulevard with Jack right behind her.

The following morning Jack made his way to the opposite side of the FBI building…

"Good morning Jack. What are you doing over here? Can I help you with something?" Maggie asked.

Jack looked around as he saw that they were alone. "I know that Elizabeth has an appointment with you on Friday…"

"Jack, you above anyone else know that I can't discuss my sessions with you; even if it is with your wife," she reminded him.

"No, no…I'm not asking for information. I want to tell you something, and Elizabeth is supposed to talk to you, but just to give you a heads up…" he started to explain.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you," she stated.

"I understand, but she's having nightmares. She can't remember them; she doesn't understand them, and I think they are scaring her," he advised her. "Maybe you can help her come to terms with whatever is causing them."

"I can't tell you anything Jack, but I will do whatever I can to help her," she assured him.

"I'm not asking you to tell me anything. I just want you to have all the information so you can help her. She means everything to me, Maggie," he stated.

"Well, I will do what I can," she replied.

Before they realized it, Thursday night had rolled around. Jack was waiting for Elizabeth when she walked in the door from work.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I remembered that we were going to get you a Sprinter for dog showing. I thought we could go look and then maybe go to the beach for dinner," he suggested.

As is usually the case, shopping for any vehicle always seems to take more time that you expect. They found what they wanted with the necessary additional rooftop A/C unit. They arranged financing and were out the door four hours later.

"Pizza Hut?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed.

It was late and the restaurant was almost deserted. Jack and Elizabeth smiled as they enjoyed being in each other's company.

"So, how has work been going? He asked.

"Thankfully tomorrow is a teacher work day. With a three day weekend, maybe the kids will be worn out on Monday and will settle down," she remarked. "They are so excited for spring break that it's hard keeping them focused."

Their pizza arrived and Jack put a slice of their favorite, ham and pineapple, on her plate.

"Oh Jack, guess what?" She asked.

"I can't guess, just tell me," he replied.

"Taylor texted me today; she moved out of her brother's place and has an apartment. She's teaching kindergarten at a Christian school near her, and she is in counseling," she informed him.

"What about her boyfriend? Please tell me that she didn't take him back," he inquired.

"No, she didn't. She said that he keeps calling her, promising that things will change, she replied. "Oh and before you ask, she's blocked his number and he doesn't know where she lives or works," she quickly added.

"Remember what I said before, if someone wants to find you, they can. People are often careless," he reminded her.

It was late by the time they returned home. Elizabeth stood beside Jack as he unlocked their front door and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No it feels creepy, like someone is watching us," she replied.

"Well, let's give them something to look at," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her body into his solidly capturing her lips.

"Now they can be jealous," he responded as he opened the door and allowed her inside. He stood outside for a moment and looked around, but saw no one and nothing suspicious.

The following morning Jack and Elizabeth both left for work together.

"Don't forget, I have a meeting with Maggie this afternoon. Do you want to go to a movie or something tonight? It is date night after all," she reminded him.

"You don't need to talk me into spending time with you. Besides, I was supposed to plan something special for the evening," he assured her. "I'd love to go to a movie tonight if that's what you'd like to do. If you get a chance, pick one. I'll even agree to go see a chick flick with you," he laughed.

"Okay, I'll remember that you said that. I love you," she called out before slipping into her car.

"I love you more," he whispered as he watched her drive down the road and out of the neighborhood.

Elizabeth was working on her lesson plans when she heard her phone ding signifying a text…

"I love you…" came across her screen.

"Who is this…?" She teased.

"Who else would be saying they love you…?"

"I'm sorry. Just teasing. You know I love you Patrick…"

"Patrick? Who the hell is Patrick…?"

Elizabeth inserted numerous laughing emoticons, "Just kidding. How is your day going Jack…?"

"I miss you…?"

"I miss you too. I'll be home after my session with Maggie. Don't forget, it's Movie Night…"

"I haven't forgotten. Don't forget, I suggested that you stop taking the pill. I have plans for us later…"

"I like your plans better. Who needs a chick flick movie when I have my own love story at home…?"

"I'll be waiting for you…"

"I'll hurry home…"

Back at the elementary school, the head secretary had brought her fourteen year old daughter, Emily, in to help field the front counter inquiries.

"Hello, may I help you?" Emily asked.

"I need to know where I can find Mrs. Thornton's classroom." The young man asked.

Emily looked around, seeing no adults in the office she wasn't certain how to answer. "I'm sorry, but its lunch time and I believe that she's gone."

"But she will be back right?" He asked.

"I assume so," Emily responded.

Without any further conversation he headed for the door.

"Mom, do you know who that guy is?" Emily asked as her mom walked from an inner office back out into the main area.

"I'm not sure. He does look familiar, why?" she asked.

"He was asking about Mrs. Thornton. He seemed pretty interested in her schedule," Emily replied.

Elizabeth looked at her watch as several teachers entered her room.

"We're heading to lunch. Would you like to go with us?" Marci asked.

"I sure would," she stated as she grabbed her bag and walked toward the front entrance with them.

As they reached Marci's car, she looked around, having the feeling again that someone was watching her. "Do you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Amber asked.

"I just have this creepy feeling that someone is watching us," Elizabeth replied.

"It's your husband, Elizabeth. He is leery of everyone and he's making you paranoid," Mandy replied.

"Jack's a pretty smart guy. He doesn't seem like the paranoid type to me," Marci stated.

"What?" Elizabeth turned back to face her coworkers.

"Oh look, it's just the lawn care guys looking this way," Mandy pointed out.

They went to the local Mexican restaurant, Cazadores. The conversation was pleasant, with each one discussing their plans for the summer.

Elizabeth's phone dinged and she glanced down to read the text that came through.

"Hi Elizabeth. It's Taylor. I'm in town and wanted to c u…"

"WOW, 2x in 1 week. Would love 2 c u…"

"Can u meet me this afternoon…?"

"I have an appt. How about 2morrow…?"

"Can't. Heading north. Please, I want to thank u for helping me get away from Jimmy…"

"I just listened. U made the choice…"

"Please change u r appt. I have to c u b4 I go…"

"OK, I'll meet u after work. Where…?"

"Seashore State Park, 3rd parking lot on right…?"

"All the way out there...? How about Starbucks on Main Street…?"

"Can't, still n hiding… Please come, and don't tell any 1…"

"OK, I'll b there. Probably around 5…"

"Thanks. Look 4ward 2 c ing u…"

Elizabeth placed her phone back in her purse before rejoining the conversation.

"You seem enthralled by your phone. That husband of yours texting you?" Amber asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "No, something else I have to take care of later."

As soon as Elizabeth returned to her classroom she pulled her phone out and called Maggie's office.

"Thank you for calling the FBI Headquarters, Chesapeake Office, how may I direct your call?" Sarah asked.

"Yes ma'am, would you connect me with Maggie in the counseling department please?"

"Maggie Spencer's office, may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Thornton, and I have a 5:00 appointment that I need to cancel," Elizabeth stated.

"Would you like to reschedule now?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, does she have anything available next Wednesday afternoon?" Elizabeth inquired.

"She has a 4:30 appointment available. Will that work for you Ms. Thornton?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you for your help," she replied.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day," the secretary replied.

Before putting her phone away, Elizabeth sent out a text to Jack…

"Cancelled appt. with Maggie. Will explain when I get home. Love u…"

Jack's phone sat inside his middle desk drawer while he sat in a boring staff meeting. He got through the tediousness of it by picturing his wife in various stages of undress, looking forward to their evening together.

"Jack, are you okay?" His supervisor asked as he realized that he was fanning himself.

"Is it hot in here?" He asked as he quickly felt his face turning red.

Following the staff meeting, Jack returned to his office, closed his door, hoping to have a few hours of peace and quiet to finish up his paperwork.

Back at school, Elizabeth packed up her belongings and headed for her car, still unsettled by the nagging feeling that someone was watching her.

Several of the office staff members were in the lounge watching Jerry Springer when a notice came across the bottom of the screen "Body of woman found in Williamsburg along I-64. Details at 4."

Although the women weren't initially concerned about the body that was found, they were mesmerized by the Jerry Springer show and couldn't turn away. Following the show, the early edition of the news came on.

"Mom, mom, MOM…" Emily yelled out trying to get her mother's attention. "That's the man that came in here looking for Mrs. Thornton."

"What man?" Her mother replied looking at the screen but having missed that story.

They quickly switched channels, finding it to be the big news story on channel 13.

"Are you sure that's him? I only got a quick glimpse of him," Emily's mother stated.

"Well, his hair isn't long in the picture and the man had a pony tail, but I think it's him," Emily sounded convincing.

Her mother immediately picked up the phone and called the police…

"I'm not certain if you need this information or not, but there is a story running on the news now and there is a picture popping up on the screen and I believe that we saw him this afternoon," she stated.

She sat and listened while the officer on the other end of the line spoke. "Yes sir. We are at Bayside Elementary School in the office."

The women stood around as she hung up the phone.

"So what's going on?" They asked practically in unison.

She told them what she knew, which was quite minimal at that point. However, she advised that a detective was on his way over and they were not allowed to leave.

Within ten minutes, Detective Lassiter was walking through the door. Although he wasn't forthcoming, he did advise that the man they were looking for was tied to a body that was found in a ditch on the side of I-64 in Williamsburg.

Detective Lassiter pulled a picture from his file and showed it to the women and Emily.

"That's him. That's the guy who came in asking about Mrs. Thornton…" Emily began.

"Mrs. Thornton…where is Mrs. Thornton now?" Detective Lassiter asked.

Joanie Marshall called down to Elizabeth's classroom but received no answer.

"She must be gone for the day," she stated.

"Joanie isn't that that guy; you know the guy that Taylor Reed was living with?" Emily's mom remarked.

Joanie looked closer, "You know, I think you're right."

The women suddenly looked horrified and blurted out, "Is it Taylor?"

"How do you know Ms. Reed," Detective Lassiter asked.

"She taught here until recently," Joanie responded.

"I need the contact information for Mrs. Thornton please," he remarked and was immediately provided with the information.

Back in the FBI building, Jack was listening to a CD of songs that Elizabeth had made for him while he finished his work when a knock on his door shattered his afternoon calm.

"Jack, where's Elizabeth?" Andrew asked as two Virginia Beach Police Officers stood behind him.

Jack jumped up from his chair, "What's wrong?"

"These officers just need to talk to Elizabeth," Andrew advised.

"No one is talking to her until I know what's going on. Does she need a lawyer for something?" Jack's thoughts were spinning, wondering if suddenly Carson's death was coming back to impact them.

"Calm down Jack…"

"Calm down? You come in here with police officers in tow looking for my wife and I'm supposed to calm down? What's this about?" He demanded.

The men stepped inside Jack's office and closed the door.

Andrew suggested that Jack sit down, but he refused.

As Jack remained in his office with Andrew and the two officers, Elizabeth pulled into Seashore State Park and drove to the back looking for the third parking lot on the right.

She reached the parking lot and observed Taylor's dark blue sedan sitting alone. She glanced around and saw no one, not even Taylor.

She got out of her car, and started walking to the picnic area, hoping to find Taylor there. She didn't know why, but her heart was pounding, she began to sweat, and the lump in her throat made it difficult for her to swallow.

"It's nice of you to come," Elizabeth was startled by a male voice from behind her.

She turned around and although she hadn't seen him in several years, she was almost certain that it was Jimmy, Taylor's boyfriend now standing in front of her.

Suddenly scared and unsure what to do, she pretended that she didn't know him, "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else."

He was between her and her car, so that was not an option. She looked around, hoping to find other park goers, but saw no one.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he started to approach her.

She started backing away trying to keep some distance away from him.

"I told Taylor that our relationship was none of your business," he stated, the tone in his voice displayed anger.

"Where's Taylor?" Elizabeth called out, hoping someone would hear her.

"She's unable to meet with you this afternoon. She's kind of tied up," he stated before breaking out in a laugh. "Because of you, she left me. You should have kept your mouth closed," he continued walking toward her, causing her to move closer to the wood line.

"I'm going to close your mouth for good," he yelled as he lunged for her knocking her to the ground.

Elizabeth fought him; she was kicking, screaming, and scratching at his face. Her fingernails in his eyes caused him to temporarily back away. She started to get up when he grabbed her leg, pulling her back to the ground. She continued screaming, hoping that someone, somewhere would hear her.

As he pulled her back to him, she kicked him in the face. He released her leg, allowing her time to get up and run.

She was frantic. She felt as though she was actually living her nightmare, only this time she wouldn't wake up and be okay, wrapped in the loving arms of her husband.

The farther into the woods she ran the darker it became. She was afraid to scream, hoping that she could remain away from him until the morning.

"You can't get away. Say your prayers, because I will find you," he yelled.

 **Back in Jack's Office-**  
"You're scaring me, what's wrong?" Jack demanded.

"The body of a woman that Elizabeth knows was found in a ditch on I-64 near Williamsburg," Andrew advised.

Jack looked at the officers, "You aren't suggesting that she killed her, are you?"

"Jack, they're concerned for Elizabeth's safety. Where is she?" Andrew asked.

Jack looked at his watch, 5:10pm, "She's in with Maggie. She had a 5:00 appointment."

Andrew picked up Jack's office phone and called down to Maggie's office, "No, this is Andrew. I need to know what time Mrs. Thornton arrived for her appointment with Maggie…"

"What? Are you sure?" He replied to the information provided to him on the phone.

Andrew hung up the phone, "Elizabeth cancelled her appointment this afternoon."

"What?" Jack looked confused as he pulled the drawer to his desk open and removed his phone…

"Cancelled appt. with Maggie. Will explain when I get home. Love u…" was the message that came up on his phone. "I don't understand."

"Who is the woman?" Jack asked as the expression on his face showed that he was worried as well.

"Her name is Taylor Reed," Andrew stated as Jack fell back into his desk chair.

"Did you know her?" One of the officers's asked.

"No, but Elizabeth talked with her about abuse issues with her boyfriend. Somebody named Jimmy, I think," Jack stated. "What makes you think that Elizabeth is in danger?"

"Jack, apparently this Jimmy guy went to her school looking for her," Anthony stated.

As soon as Jack learned that Elizabeth was possibly in danger, he began calling her cell phone. Each call he made brought more worry as he consistently reached her answering machine.

"Why are we sitting here?" He released a frustrated breath as he rushed for his office door before the officer's stopped him.

"Let me go. You have no right to hold me. I've got to find her," he yelled as he pulled away from them.

"Jack what's her cell phone number?" Anthony asked.

Jack provided the number as the VBPD began running the information. Unbeknownst to the VBPD, Jack's friends in the FBI obtained her text messages and Jack and Andrew were quickly on their way to Seashore State Park.

The police officers searched each parking lot as Jack and Andrew drove straight to the third parking lot on the right.

"That's her car… Oh my Go…" Jack gasped.

"What is it?" Andrew asked as they jumped out of the car and started searching.

"He's been following her…the son of a bitch has been following her," he yelled as he approached the car with his weapon drawn and his flashlight in hand.

The vehicle was locked but in the back seat Jack observed rolls of duct tape, rope, and a shovel.

"Are you cops?" A voice came from one of three young men as they approached Jack and Anthony.

"Did you see her?" Jack rushed the group of men.

"See who? Is she important?" One of the young men asked.

Anthony grabbed Jack as he reached for the young man. "Jack, stay focused."

Anthony turned his attention back to the young men, "Did you see or hear anything?"

"We called the cops when we heard her screaming," one of the men stated.

"You didn't come help her?" Jack yelled.

"We called the police," one of the men stated as he started laughing.

Jack looked back at Anthony, trying to gauge their involvement.

"Hey, we got some good pot here. You're buddy looks like he needs some," one of the men laughed as he reached into his pocket.

Anthony grabbed him, taking him to the ground. The young man pulled his hand out of his pocket holding a baggie of marijuana.

"Back off dude, we were going to share, but you can forget it now," he angrily replied.

"We're FBI," Jack responded.

"We gotta go," the men started to leave before Anthony contained them.

Jack started screaming Elizabeth's name as he headed for the wood line. Anthony called in their location and then turned back to Jack…

"We should wait for back up," Anthony stated, knowing all the while that Jack wasn't about to wait.

"You can wait. I have to find her," Jack stated as he entered the woods with Anthony behind him.

Jack headed into the woods. In his heart he knew that she must be alive or he believed that he would feel her loss.

Within a few minutes a Virginia Beach Police car approached followed by two other police cars, two Virginia Beach detectives, and Jack's supervisor. Anthony turned over the three young men for simple drug possession, and immediately headed for the woods to assist Jack.

The sun had set and the only light was that which came from Jack's flashlight, and the minimal streaks from the moon that the tall trees allowed inside.

Jack and Anthony made their way approximately 100 yards into the wooded area when Jack's supervisor radioed them advising that the suspect had been taken into custody.

They made their way out of the woods and headed to the police car which held Jimmy.

The officer pulled him from the car to be interrogated.

"Where is she?" Jack yelled.

"She's gone man…" Jimmy laughed as three police officers held Jack back.

Jack help his hands up as the officers released him only to be grabbed a second time as he again lunged for Jimmy.

"Man you should have taught that bitch to mind her own business," Jimmy yelled as Jack, Anthony and two additional VBPD officers again entered the woods.

They fanned out, calling her name, each one praying to their higher power that she'd be found alive.

After three hours of searching, working in complete darkness and no sign of Elizabeth, the officers were called back to the parking lot. Several groups of officers entered the woods at various points, and all returned to the command post in the parking lot except for Jack and Anthony.

Jack leaned up against a tree to catch his breath, _**"God, I know you aren't vengeful. I have waited so long to have her back in my life; you can't take her away from me now. We have so much we want to do together…Please keep her safe."**_

Anthony met up with Jack and they fanned out as best they could with only two people.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out.

"Elizabeth…" Anthony continued to call out.

Elizabeth was deep in the woods and heard Anthony, but remained quiet as she did not recognize his voice.

"Whoa," Anthony yelled out as he fell over her.

Elizabeth began fighting, trying desperately to get away. "Stop, leave me alone…HELP ME, PLEASE," she screamed.

"Elizabeth, it's me, Anthony," he finally got her attention. "You're safe!" He pushed the button on his radio, "Jack, I've got her. Go north about 100 yards."

Jack raced through the darkness, "Is she okay?" he asked as thorn bushes grabbed his clothing and scratched his unprotected face and hands.

"I think so," he responded.

"Elizabeth," he continuously called out, listening for responses and hoping that he was moving in the right direction.

As he got closer, he saw Anthony's flashlight glowing through the trees. Upon reaching them, he fell to his knees and wrapped her in his arms, thankful that he felt her hugging him back.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry, I should have kept this from happening," Jack stated, feeling responsible, but blessed that she was found alive.

She leaned back slightly, "It's not your fault, Jack. You can't be with me all the time."

Jack took his flashlight and scanned her body quickly, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just scratches and bug bites I think," she softly replied.

Jack scooped her up in his arms, "I think I can walk." As he gently released her, her ankle gave way and he grabbed her, keeping her from falling to the ground.

Again he swept her up in his arms as he and Anthony headed for the nearest opening.

"Jack, please don't let me go…" she cried as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Not a chance," he whispered back.

"We have Mrs. Thornton. She's alive, but we need a bus to meet us at the northeast side of Thayer Woods," Anthony reported on the radio.

As they got closer to the opening, blue lights were seen and sirens were heard. They emerged from the woods with Jack still carrying her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arms held him tightly around his neck.

She was immediately placed into the ambulance as Jack slipped in beside her.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't ride with her," the paramedic advised.

Before Jack could say anything, Anthony flashed his FBI credentials, and advised, "Make an exception. She's his wife, and he isn't leaving her."

"Okay, but if we get in trouble, you're taking the flack," the paramedic advised as the back door was closed and the ambulance headed for Bayside Hospital.

Anthony drove to the hospital to be with Jack. As he walked in the ER entrance, Jack was sitting alone. He looked drawn and lost as he fidgeted with his hands.

"How is she?" Anthony asked as he approached.

"I don't know. They called her doctor in, so I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Jack stated. He stood up, ran his hands up and down his face as he released a frustrated breath and he paced.

"Mr. Thornton," a nurse called out as she searched the waiting area for him.

Jack turned to face her, but suddenly he couldn't speak.

"Your wife is asking for you," she stated as she took him to the back and directed him to Elizabeth's room.

There was only a curtain, so nothing he could knock on to announce himself. "Elizabeth," he called out.

"I'm over here," Elizabeth responded as Jack moved down two spaces.

He slipped inside, pulling the curtain back to provide them with at least visual privacy. "Are you okay," he asked hesitantly as he observed scratches on her arms and face.

"I'm just scared," she replied. "Jack, is she gone?"

Jack knew she was referring to Taylor, "I'm afraid so."

"Maybe I should have stayed out of it," she remarked through her tears.

Jack sat on the side of her bed and wrapped his arm around her. "Standing by when someone needs help and doing nothing is not what you're about."

He took a deep breath, "As much as I wish you hadn't been involved, you would not be able to stand by and do nothing."

"What's going to happen to Jimmy?" She asked.

"I don't know if charges have been filed yet, but he's in custody," he replied.

She was suddenly quiet.

A finger under her chin turned her head slightly to face him, "Please tell me what's on your mind."

Her eyes were watery as he wiped under them with his thumbs. He leaned over and gently kissed each eyelid, bringing a slight smile back to her face. "Would you please take me home?" She asked.

He obtained her doctor's approval, gathered her belongings, and once they reached the front door with her in a wheelchair he thankfully took her hand and they walked out of the hospital.

They walked into the house and were immediately greeted by Onyx, who burst out the door, desperately needing to potty. "I'm sorry, I never made it home today," he commented.

He stood at the door watching them as Elizabeth walked outside with Onyx. He was slightly hurt that she found it so easy to talk to her dog, as he observed what appeared to be Elizabeth pouring her heart out. **Why won't she talk like that with me?**

He couldn't help being angry; certainly not at her, but at anyone who would challenge her, threaten her, or cause her to question her sincere desire to help others.

He loved her heart; he loved her compassion for others, and although he wanted her to be careful, he never wanted her to lose that part of herself.

He opened the door as they stepped back inside. He felt his heart pounding as she stopped and pressed her lips to his.

"I know I'm dirty and I probably smell horrible, but I want you to know that I love you," her lips curled up slightly. "Jack, I know we joke about it from time to time, but I don't know what I did to deserve you. You are truly a wonderful man, and there isn't a day that goes by that you don't tell me how much you love me with not only your words but your actions as well."

"I'm going to take a bath, is that okay?" She asked.

He smiled, "Of course that's okay. You get your clothes together and I'll draw your water. They walked upstairs holding hands, separating when they reached the bedroom.

Elizabeth heard the water running as she gathered her clothing and a few other items. She stepped into the bathroom and found a hot bubble bath awaiting her. She slipped off her robe and he helped her into the tub.

"I'm going to take a shower in the other bathroom, but Onyx will be in here with you," he stated as he opened the door and ushered Onyx inside.

"Thank you, Jack," she stated as she turned back and settled down into the tub.

The bubble bath was extremely relaxing, too relaxing, and to keep from falling asleep, she drained the tub, and got dressed. She heard the shower running when she walked past the hallway bathroom on her way downstairs.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag, which held her journal and carried it over to the sofa where she took a seat. She took a deep breath, flipped to the next blank page as she closed her eyes, attempting to calm the turmoil that she felt within her…

" _ **My father always said, 'Hindsight is 20/20.' Knowing that this situation resulted in the loss of life, should I have kept to myself, choosing not to help? Would the outcome be different if I had turned a blind eye? I feel the blame. Even though I did not commit the act, I still feel the blame. Is her death my fault? My head understands that it isn't, yet my heart is not so certain. Did my actions catapult him to a new level of abuse? My involvement had an impact, temporarily positive, but in the end…devastating. So many questions, so few answers.**_

 _ **Maybe I have a different view on relationships because I am now truly blessed in mine. But I find it interesting that people, me included, will allow others to beat them down emotionally and/or physically all in the name of love. That emotion that implies a strong feeling of affection is somehow turned into something dark and sinister, often pushing already struggling individuals to their breaking point. We allow subtle turn of events to cloud our judgment, not realizing until it's too late that our happiness has disappeared and the cracks in our heart have now become visible through our eyes. If the relationship is no longer satisfying to either party, separate, but do so with the kindness and affection that originally brought you together."**_

Allowing her some quiet time with her thoughts, Jack slipped into the kitchen and fixed them both cups of coffee. He brought them over to the sofa and took a seat beside her.

"I fixed this for you, or would you rather have a glass of wine?" He asked.

"No Jack, this is perfect," she stated as she turned to face him. "As a matter of fact, you are perfect."

Jack's arm draped over her shoulder and pulled her close, "I'm not perfect."

"You're perfect for me," she corrected him.

"Jack," she whispered, "Do you ever regret…"

"Stop right there," his voice was firm but with a loving tone as his hands on her shoulders held her in front of him. "I will never regret meeting you, finding you again, or loving you." He tenderly brushed his lips across hers before pulling her tightly to his chest and holding her.

They remained on the sofa all night, her having fallen asleep and him, as usual, watching over her.

Several days passed and Elizabeth made arrangements to leave work early to attend Taylor's funeral. She walked out into the parking lot and nervously fumbled with the keys to her car.

"Would you like some company?" The familiar voice brought a bright smile to her face as she turned around to see Jack standing in a dark suit and tie.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about the funeral?" He asked.

"Because I wasn't sure that I was going," she responded.

"I guess I know you better that you know yourself. I knew you were going. Would you like some company?" He asked.

She held out her hand to give him the keys, "I don't need company, but I do need you."

He walked with her to the other side of the car as he opened the door and saw her safely inside.

They had a three hour drive to the cemetery for the 2pm graveside service. The ride was quiet with Jack allowing her to lead the conversation, remaining quiet if she preferred.

Jack knew Elizabeth; he knew that she was nervous to see Taylor's family, and accept their reaction for her involvement in what happened. Although Elizabeth had told him that she understood that she wasn't responsible for Taylor's death, he knew that the reaction from Taylor's family would help or hinder her acceptance of the situation.

The funeral was well attended by Taylor's family and friends. Most were unknown to Elizabeth, but she did see her school principal seated near the family. Elizabeth and Jack stood in the back. He held her hand, squeezing it periodically to let her know he was there and supported her.

As everyone made their way to offer their condolences to the family, Jack felt her hesitancy as they came closer to her turn.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Elizabeth offered.

"You're Elizabeth, aren't you?" Taylor's brother asked.

"Yes I am, and I'm so very sorry…"

"Please, may I hug you?" He asked.

She released Jack's hand and opened her arms to him.

"I want you to know that Taylor said nothing but wonderful things about you. You helped her more than you will ever know," he stated.

"I just think maybe if I had kept my mouth shut," she stated, knowing in her heart that no matter what she had done, Taylor and Jimmy's relationship would have had a disastrous outcome.

He looked at Jack before taking her arm and pulling them out of the receiving line. He glanced toward other family members as tears pooled in his eyes, "We looked away when she needed us. We've never been a close family, but now we'll live with regrets that we should've done something."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "You did the right thing; you gave her hope. You above everyone else, her family included, gave her what she needed… a compassionate ear, no judgment, and someone who understood. For that I want to thank you," he stated as he shook her hand.

"I also need to apologize to you," he added.

"What for?" She asked.

"I understand that your attempt to help Taylor almost cost you your life. I hope Jimmy rots in prison for the rest of his life. I hate him," he stated.

"I understand your feelings, and I, myself, have had them a time or two. Just remember that hate will eat away at you, and infect every part of your life," she stated. "When the time is right for you, please see someone, a counselor who can help you put your feelings into perspective."

"I'm not so certain that counseling will help, but I'll consider it," he assured her.

He turned to Jack, "Take care of her."

Before Jack could answer, Elizabeth stated, "He always does."

Several weeks passed…

Elizabeth continued in counseling with Maggie finally accepting the outcome of Carson's shooting and Taylor's death as something beyond her control.

"Hey how come you didn't come see me while you were here?" Jack asked as he caught up with Elizabeth in the parking lot following her most recent session with Maggie.

"I didn't want to bother you. I figured you were busy," she stated.

He leaned over and in front of other agents, and secretaries he proudly kissed her, "I'm never too busy for you."

"It's date night. We've missed a few with everything that's been going on. Do you feel like going out; maybe dinner…dancing?" He asked.

She smiled, "I have a better idea. When can you leave?"

Jack looked around and then glanced at his watch, "Right now. What do you have in mind, Mrs. Thornton?"

"You leave it up to me. I have another appointment that shouldn't take too long. I'll meet you at home in at 5:30, okay?" she asked, and with a gentle kiss on his lips, she slipped into her car leaving him with the strong desire for more.

"Do I need to bring anything?" He asked.

"Just yourself," she replied.

Elizabeth took care of her appointment, made a quick stop at the store before heading to Panera where she picked up a picnic dinner, and then to Total Wine for a special bottle.

She sat down with a bottle of water and her journal, putting her thoughts in order before Jack arrived home.

"' _ **Bad things happen when good people do nothing.' I'm not certain who to credit with such a profound comment, but it is truly worth great reflection. Forced to stand alone on an issue is difficult. Feeling the judgmental eyes of others upon us often keeps us from putting ourselves out there, hiding in the shadows, waiting to join others who are also too afraid to stand alone.**_

 _ **Stand alone if necessary; stand together if possible, but no matter what stand up for what you believe in. Be honest with others; be true to yourself, and in the end, no matter the outcome your intent to be fair and just will override those who simply choose not to get involved."**_

She still managed to have everything set up before he walked in the door, carrying a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses.

"They're beautiful Jack," she stated as she took the flowers from his hand.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you," he replied. "That is a beautiful dress. Now where are we going tonight?"

"It's comfortable this evening. Go slip into some shorts and a t-shirt. It's going to be a relaxing kind of night," she responded as she shooed him upstairs.

Elizabeth stood at the back door watching Onyx and waited for Jack to reappear.

"Okay, I'm ready," he stated as he grabbed the keys to the Mustang.

Elizabeth opened the door and called Onyx inside. "You won't need the keys."

Jack placed the keys on the table and walked over to the door, "Okay, I'm intrigued. What are we doing?"

She took his hand and they walked outside and through the back gate. Once they stepped outside the confines of their yard he observed the blanket on the sand, the picnic basket, the wine bucket and heard the soft sounds of Luther Vandross playing in the distance.

His smile showed her that he was more than pleased with her "Date Night" plans.

She led him down to the blanket and they took a seat.

"There's something different about you. You're glowing; your smile is back and you seem more relaxed than you have in a long time," he remarked as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Jack, I owe you so much…"

"Elizabeth…" he started before she placed a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"I owe you so much. You have been so patient with me, allowing me to work through everything in my own way, and I love you so much for that," she started to cry.

"Don't cry sweetheart," he begged.

Their intimate times together had been lacking recently. Although each of them missed that special time together, she was dealing with so much and he simply chose not to pressure her for anything more than she was able to comfortably give.

They were both quiet; they were so close as they each looked deep into the eyes of the other. The next song played was "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur…

Jack stood, "May I have this dance," he asked as he held out his hand and helped her up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as her fingers ran through his hair.  
 **  
I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up**

 **Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest**

 **I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**

 **I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**

 **When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow**

 **I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**

 **I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**

 **I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**

 **Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go**

As the song ended, Elizabeth asked, "Would you like something to drink?"  
Jack reached for the wine bottle, "Screw top? What's the deal?"

Elizabeth smiled as she watched him pour two glasses. Jack handed her a glass and they each took a sip.

"Jack, are you still interested in having a baby with me?" She asked.

"More than ever; do you want to go practice?" He asked with a mischievous grin. He looked at his glass of wine; looking unimpressed he stated, "Sorry, but this wine tastes funny. I don't think we need it."

He started to pull her toward the house.

"Wait Jack, we don't need to practice," she called out stopping him in his tracks. She held up the bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider.

He turned to face her. He saw it in her eyes. His eyes watered, "Are you pregnant?"

She smiled, and took his hand, placing it on her stomach, shaking her head up and down as the tears from both of them flowed.

"Are you sure?" He asked excitedly.

"That was my other appointment. It was confirmed this afternoon," she stated as he grabbed her around her waist and they spun in a circle before he cautiously placed her back on the ground.

"Jack, I'm not going to break," she promised him.

"I know, but I'm not taking any chances," he replied.

They sat back down on the blanket; his arm was wrapped around her holding her protectively as they watched the sun set, and in their own way, they each said their thanks to God.

To be continued…

 _ **Note:**_ **  
As a probation and parole officer I have encountered many situations that are both frightening and unpleasant. Although I would like to say that what happened in this chapter just came from the recesses of my mind it actually did occur. However in real life, the man killed his wife and stepdaughter, carrying them in the trunk of his car to our office, and waited for a particular officer to leave for the day. Resting in his lap was a firearm that he had planned to use on her specifically. However, we aren't so certain that he wouldn't have taken out anyone who may have ventured out on their way to their vehicle. Fortunately for all of us, the officer in question had left earlier in the day; he got tired of waiting and proceeded to dump the bodies after dark alongside the interstate. Thankfully he was apprehended, charged with murder, convicted and I believe I heard that he has since passed away in prison.**


	26. Chapter 26- Life is a Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ****Steam Alert****

 **Chapter 26- Life is a Journey**

"What are you doing?" She asked as she felt the breath rushing from her chest in surprise.

"I'm carrying you home. You need to get some rest," Jack replied.

She looked into his eyes and saw the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. His eyes held all the wonder of the moment, with the anticipation of the eventual prize.

"Jack, I'm not an invalid. I can walk," she reminded him.

He eased her feet back onto the sand. His hands gently held her forearms as his thumbs tenderly brushed across her skin. He said nothing, but his smile spoke volumes.

"Jack, you need to breathe. Are you okay?" She asked as she observed a perfect tear slip from his eye.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to welcome this new addition to our family," he stated as his lips gently pressed against hers.

"So, now the truth comes out," she stated.

Looking confused, "What truth?"

"This baby is more important to you than I am," she teased.

He felt as if his heart stopped; he couldn't breathe, and he wasn't certain how to respond. He obviously already loved this life that she carried, but could she possibly think that this baby was the only thing tying him to her?

Seeing the surprise in his expression she laughed, "I'm just kidding Jack."

He looked stern, "Elizabeth, you know I have loved you for almost half of my life. You will always be the most important thing to me. But I have to say, you carrying our baby just added a new element to my love for you."

He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, "Please don't ever think that I don't love you, not even teasing."

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean it; I know you love me…us," she stated.

He pulled her close, "I just love you so much and I'm so excited, I don't know what to do with myself."

"I have an idea," Elizabeth giggled as she slipped her hand under his t-shirt and ran her fingers across his abdomen. She felt his muscles tighten and his breathing deepen as her hand moved around his waist and pulled him close.

"Hi, it's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" A voice broke them from their trance.

Jack turned around, "Oh, good evening. Yes, its beautiful tonight."

"Are you two new? I haven't seen you around before," the woman stated.

Elizabeth spoke up, "We're renting a place about a block up the beach. Hi, I'm Elizabeth, and this is my husband, Jack."

"Hi, I'm Marissa and this is my boyfriend…" the woman started to say before becoming sidetracked. "Whoa, aren't you that woman from the TV? The woman who was attacked and you did an interview on abuse?"

Before Elizabeth could speak, Jack squeezed her hand and broke their silence, "Yes, I'm very proud of Elizabeth for putting herself out there, explaining her experience, and hopefully helping others."

"I need to ask…" she started.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth and observed that the smile had been wiped from her face. He quickly blurted out, "I'm sorry, but we need to get home. Come on, Onyx." Jack took her hand and gently pulled her toward home.

"Wait Jack," Elizabeth stated as she stopped and turned back toward the couple. "What did you want to ask?"

"I have a friend at work that I suspect is being abused, but she always says that everything is fine. What can I do to help?" She asked.

"The only thing you can do is to be there for her; listen to her, be available to her, and understand that she has to be the one to make the decision to leave the relationship," Elizabeth stated. "You can also suggest that she see a counselor that is trained in abuse issues."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I appreciate the information. I want to help her, but she needs to help herself too," Marissa stated.

"If what you suspect is true, maybe she's afraid to confide in anyone," Elizabeth advised her.

Jack again took Elizabeth's hand, "Maybe we'll see you two around. Have a nice evening," he stated as they started back down the beach to their home.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked.

She looked at him and her smile was back, "If what I've been through can assist someone else, then I need to help. That's why I did the interview, so people would realize that they aren't, or rather they shouldn't be victims."

He stopped walking, turned her back to face him, "You are a very special woman, Elizabeth."

"I'm glad you think so," she quickly remarked. "Let's go inside so I can show you how special you are," she stated as she pulled on his t-shirt and headed for their back gate.

They barely made it inside; Jack secured Onyx in another room with her dinner, while Elizabeth laid blankets out on the floor by the fireplace. By the time he rushed back to her, he noticed her clothes lying in a pile by the sofa.

Jack's t-shirt and shorts joined the other clothes as he slipped under the comforter and scooted over next to her.

His hand brushed the side of her face as he swept a few strands of hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed just before his lips tenderly met hers. He drew back slightly as his fingers traced down her neck, across her shoulder and down her arm before their palms kissed.

His lips met her soft skin just below her ear as she turned her head slightly to give him free access. She moaned as his tongue on her skin caused her body to tingle. His hands moved up and down her body causing new sounds to pass through her lips.

His lips met hers perfectly as the heat from her body swallowed him. Her fingers traced down his spine as he experienced a dangerous burning, a warming of his blood each time her skin met his.

As they rolled back and forth on the pallet of bedding, each kiss brought about more passion, more excitement, and a desire that could wait no longer…well, at least not for her.

His desire to make love to her had been strong, almost uncontrollable before, but this felt different. He wanted her, there would never be any question about that, but she was carrying his child and now he was scared.

"I can't, I'm sorry," he stated as the words rushed out in a frustrated flurry and he dropped onto the bedding beside her.

Since the day they had gotten married, there was never a time when he had been unable to perform in bed. "Jack, it's okay. It happens sometimes. Don't be upset."

Jack released a quick breath that came out as a soft laugh. "I don't mean I can't. Trust me, any time I with you, I can. Besides, how do you know that it happens sometimes?"

"Well, actually I don't know, but I have heard that it can happen," she quickly corrected herself. "If you can, but you can't, I can only assume that you don't want to make love to me. Why, is it the baby? Maybe I'm not sexually attractive to you right now?"

Jack sat up and rubbed his hands across his face as he released a deep, frustrated breath. He looked back at Elizabeth; her expression was one of confusion, and disappointment. "You are so beautiful, and the fact that you are pregnant makes you even more beautiful to me."

The look on her face did not speak of a woman who was convinced. "Elizabeth, you could be dressed in a potato sack with every strand of hair shaved from your head and you would still be the most beautiful woman that I have even known."

"Then I don't understand," she remarked.

"My inability has nothing to do with desire, and everything to do with fear," he hesitantly replied.

"Fear? What are you afraid of?" She asked with sincerity in her voice.

"I'm afraid of hurting the baby," he responded.

Now it was her turn to release a soft laugh.

"What are you laughing about? I don't want to hurt you, either of you," he stated as it was now his turn to look confused.

"Jack," she giggled, "In the throes of passion, are you thinking that you are going to be knocking on his or her head?"

He was, but when she put it like that, he couldn't help but realize how absurd it sounded.

Realizing that he was being serious, she sat up beside him and wrapped her arm through his, "Jack, I'm sure that many men feel that way. Maybe making love will be difficult as I get closer to delivery, but right now the baby is maybe the size of a peanut."

He turned to look into her eyes. She could feel his heart pounding, and there was an uncertainty in his expression.

"I guess when you put it like that it does sound stupid, but I can't help how I feel," he mentioned.

"It's not stupid, Jack; you're concerned about us and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed," she stated as she snuggled into his chest as they both lay back on the pallet of blankets.

Elizabeth rose up as her folded arms lay across his chest. "Jack, please smile. This is a very happy time for us. I'm sorry that I laughed," she stated as her chin rested on top of her hands.

He shook his head and released a frustrated breath, "We're going to have a baby." He smiled before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "WOW, I'm going to be somebody's daddy."

"Did you just realize that?" She asked, hoping to get him talking. "You are happy about it, aren't you?"

He rested his hand on the side of her face as his thumb gently stroked her cheek and then she saw it, his smile returned. "To be honest, you have made me happier this evening than I ever thought possible. After we broke up I just assumed that I'd never marry, let alone have a child. Now to have you back, and plan the birth of our son or daughter; nothing could be better than this."

He slipped his hand behind her head as he encouraged her closer to him until their lips met. As they separated, he added, "Mrs. Thornton, you are a remarkable woman, strong, resilient, compassionate, considerate, kind…"

"Oh go on," she stated with a giggle. "No Jack, I really mean it, go on…"

He laughed along with her, "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known, and you will be a fantastic mommy to Peanut."

"Hmm, Peanut Thornton. It has a nice ring to it. We just need a middle name," she stated as she made a suggestion. "How about Butter?" She stated as they both laughed and released the tension that was previously felt in the room.

"Jack, do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"One of each," he joked.

"Twins don't run in my family, and besides, that isn't funny," she quickly added.

"I'm just joking. I don't believe they run in my family either, but I don't care…a boy or a girl would be wonderful. I just want a healthy baby, and a healthy mommy!" It was evident in his expression that he was already concerned for her.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Scared of having a baby, or of being a mommy?" She asked.

"All of it. Does it scare you?" He asked again.

She leaned down and kissed his chest, "I don't think the fear has really struck me yet. I'm too excited to focus on that right now. Jack, will you just hold me tonight?"

He pulled her in tightly to his chest, kissed the top of her head and began humming a tune that he made up as he went along. Elizabeth quickly fell asleep listening to the melodious sounds as well as his strong heartbeat.

Jack continued to tenderly rub his hand up and down her arm as his mind went wild. He visualized Elizabeth, 9 months pregnant and more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. He thought about how anxious and excited he will be at the delivery. His mind continued to spin rapidly and as he thought about changing diapers, birthday parties, PTA meetings, piano recitals, family vacations, father-daughter dances, or Boy Scout campouts, Ring Dance, first job, Prom, high school graduation, picking a college, going out of state to college, only coming home on holidays, boyfriend or girlfriend heartbreaks, college graduation, a wedding, birth of their first grandchild, his breathing became erratic.

"Jack…Jack are you okay?" she woke and groggily raised her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Peanut is not going away to college," he stated with a matter of fact tone in his voice.

"Going away? Jack she isn't even here yet," she reminded him.

"You said she. Do you think it's a girl?" He asked.

"Are you going to be disappointed if it is?" She asked.

"Absolutely not. I see her with your beautiful blue eyes, and long wavy brown hair," he stated as he looked off in the distance, obviously consumed by the thought as he began to smile.

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, but I see a little boy with your beautiful smile and dimples that go on for days," she offered.

She worked her way up his chest until they were eye to eye. She raised her eyebrows, "Are you tired?" She whispered as he felt her warm breath on his ear.

"Elizabeth," he released a frustrated breath, "I don't want to do anything until we talk with your doctor."

Disappointed, but understanding his hesitation, she rested her head back on his chest. He closed his eyes as his arms held the skin of his body against hers.

"Elizabeth, you aren't playing nice," he stated as her fingers traced from his chest down to his abdomen. "You aren't making this easy for me."

"I can see that," she laughed. "I'm sorry. I'll behave, but I have a full appointment next Friday. So I'll be sure to ask about physical activity."

"I thought you had an appointment today; is something wrong?" He sat up quickly, unintentionally pushing her off of him.

"Jack, stop worrying so much. I just went to the doctor to confirm the pregnancy. I have a check up a week from this Friday," she advised.

"I'm sorry, but you are very important to me…both of you are," he remarked as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Would you mind if I met you at the doctor's office?"

"I'd love for you to go. I could come by your office and pick you up. There's no sense in taking both vehicles," she stated.

"I'd like to go to all of your appointments; if that's okay," he responded.

"Of course it's okay. I think we may be able to hear the heartbeat at the next appointment," she stated excitedly.

He rivaled her enthusiasm, "WOW, hearing our baby's heartbeat…really?"

"That's what the nurse told me," Elizabeth managed to reply before she yawned and Jack pulled her back into his chest as they both laid back on his pillow.

"Close your eyes and get some rest. You need it," he remarked.

Several hours later Elizabeth woke, quickly realizing that her time of sleeping through the night without bathroom breaks was a thing of the past. She slipped out from his hold and made the short walk to the master bathroom.

When she returned to the bedroom, she found Jack with his arms around her pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest. She smiled at the innocence of the vision before her.

She placed her hand on her abdomen and whispered, "You are a very lucky little one, Peanut. You're daddy is the best." She sat at her desk, "You want to know how I know?"

Elizabeth rubbed her stomach, "Because he is the best man in the world. We're both so lucky."

She strained to listen as Jack spoke softly in his sleep, "No, no, no, I said no. I don't change diapers."

"Hmm, we'll just see about that," she smirked.

Elizabeth reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her journal. She grabbed a pen and headed downstairs to think, and write.

Onyx followed her down the stairs and Elizabeth turned her outside while she fixed herself a cup of hot tea. Before taking a seat on the sofa, she opened the back door to let Onyx back inside. The cool breeze coming off the water gave her a slight chill, but it was also quite refreshing. She slipped on a lightweight hoodie and grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa, as she and Onyx stepped back outside, taking a seat in the deck chair.

She opened her journal, raised her eyes and looked out the open back gate to the water and thought about how blessed her life had become. She flipped through the ever increasing number of entries and stopped at the first blank page.

She looked down at her currently flat abdomen before putting her thoughts and feelings down on paper…

" _ **The space between where I've been, and where I want to be is a journey, meant to inspire and not terrify me. My life from birth to the present has been a combination of want, need, dream, desire, appreciation and fear. No matter the stage in life, lessons are learned, secrets are often revealed, and battles are fought.**_

 _ **Life is a cycle of joy, sorrow, happiness, fear, appreciation, suspicion, and peace, just to name a few. Judging someone's life by the stage at which you enter in is not only unfair, it's irresponsible. Walk in someone else's shoes before assuming that you know what they have experienced; how they have lived, and what dark secrets control them.**_

 _ **Life, like love is a blessing. Even during times of hardship, we need to seek out the good in people and situations. As the years pass, we will each live; we will each lose; we will miss out on opportunities; we will love with everything we have; we will trust others; we will make mistakes, and we will be thankful for the blessings that have been bestowed upon us. However, in the long run, what will each of us have learned?"**_

Once she finished her entry, she closed her journal, called Onyx up into her lap, wrapped the blanket around them and fell back to sleep.

Jack's alarm clock sounded at 6AM. He stretched with his eyes still closed and rolled over expecting to wrap his arm around Elizabeth, but she was gone.

"Elizabeth…are you in the bathroom? Are you okay?" He called out. Receiving no response, he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Finding the room empty, he went looking for her.

He stepped out onto the porch and squatted beside her chair. He kissed her forehead, "Elizabeth," he whispered, "It's time to get up."

She smiled, "Good morning."

"I'm going to fix some breakfast. Would you like some?" He asked.

"No thank you. My stomach is a little uneasy this morning," she responded. "I'll take something to eat during my planning period."

Jack walked into the kitchen and started his breakfast while Elizabeth took a few moments to reflect on the changes that were about to occur in their lives. Although her stomach was turning, the sound of the waves crashing on shore was somewhat relaxing, actually making it more difficult for her to get moving.

Feeling slightly more settled, she wrapped the blanket around her and headed inside. Jack had fixed her a cup of coffee, a glass of juice and a plate full of crackers.

"Jack, do you want to know the sex of our baby before it's born?" She asked.

"How soon can they tell the sex?" He asked.

"I don't think they can tell until…" she inhaled, caught a scent of his eggs frying, covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Jack removed his food from the stove and ran after her. Reaching the bathroom he found the door closed. "Elizabeth, are you okay? May I come in?" He asked as he heard her vomiting.

"Jack, you didn't sign up for this. It's gross; I don't want you to see me like this. I'll be okay," she stated, her voice sounding rather weak.

Jack slowly opened the door, grabbed a washcloth and wet it at the sink. Elizabeth was on her knees before the toilet, experiencing dry heaves as she had nothing left in her stomach. He squatted beside her and held her hair back, as he wiped her face with the cool washcloth.

Elizabeth leaned her face into his hand as the cool cloth felt quite refreshing. "Thank you Jack," she stated as she watched him flush the toilet before reaching out his hand to help her stand.

"You wait here for a minute and let me get rid of the eggs," he stated as he watched her face turn green at the mention of his fried breakfast item.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I guess that's one thing that won't be on the menu around here for awhile."

For the next week, Elizabeth picked at her food, spent a majority of the morning in and out of the bathroom, and wondered if she was going to be able to make it through the entire pregnancy without dying.

Friday afternoon arrived and Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot at the FBI building. She walked inside and approached the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you? Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Thornton. I didn't recognize you," The receptionist remarked.

"Is my husband in?" She asked.

The receptionist advised her that he was in a meeting, but would be out at any time. "I'll take you to his office and you are welcome to wait for him there."

Elizabeth followed her down the hall where they took a left and then down a second hallway almost to the end. The receptionist knocked on Jack's office door, but receiving no response she opened the door for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stepped inside and took a seat.

"Do you need anything before I go?" The receptionist asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Elizabeth replied, as she took a seat at his desk.

Jack's meeting eventually ended and he and several other agents were walking down the hall talking.

"Jack," the receptionist called out causing Jack to walk over to her desk.

"Hey Debbie. What do you need?" He asked.

"Your wife is in your office," she stated.

The news brought a bright smile to his face. He begged out of the conversation with his co-workers and immediately headed for his office.

Jack opened his door, already talking to Elizabeth before he stepped inside, "I am so excited about… ELIZABETH!"

Finding her on the floor he rushed to her, "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I walked in and found you on the floor behind my desk," he replied as she tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. He brushed several strands of hair out of her face, and noticed that she looked somewhat pale.

"Jack, I'm fine. I haven't eaten today, I stood up too quick and I simply lost my balance," she assured him.

Jack helped her to a seat. He got her a glass of juice from the small refrigerator in his office and sat with her making certain that she consumed it all.

"Jack, I'm fine, really I am," she kept trying to convince him.

"You have to eat, honey," he spoke softly.

"I know, but the morning sickness seems to spread throughout the day. I'm having trouble keeping anything down," she explained.

Jack checked his watch, 4:15PM, "Do you feel up to leaving now? Your appointment is in 45 minutes."

Elizabeth braced herself on the side of the chair as his hand on her other arm helped her to stand.

"Are you dizzy?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine; let's go," she stated.

She wrapped her arm through his and they headed for the parking lot.

"No arguing; I'm driving," he stated as he held out his hands for the keys.

"No argument from me, but don't get used to it," she stated.

Jack laughed softly, "Don't get used to you not arguing or you not driving?"

"Both," she corrected him.

Jack opened her door and helped her inside. Her doctor's office was down at the beach, so with the traffic they encountered, they barely made it to the appointment in time. Elizabeth took a seat and Jack checked in with the receptionist, grabbing the necessary forms to complete.

Elizabeth was called back and Jack hesitantly waited for her okay to follow her.

"Jack, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," she whispered softly. "Come on, I know you are bound to have questions, and want to be a part of this, as well you should be," she tugged on his shirt, encouraging him to go with her.

Suddenly he was nervous. He knew that women had babies all the time, but now it was different. Now it was Elizabeth, and he was worried.

He helped her undress, get on the table and covered her with the thin paper drape that was given to them by the nurse. Obviously never having had a need to visit an OB/GYN, Jack didn't know what to expect, however, he did take comfort in the fact that her doctor was female. Something about another man seeing her naked had his stomach performing somersaults.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and the doctor stepped inside.

"Hello, Mrs. Thornton…Mr. Thornton. I'm Dr. Craig Carter."

Jack wasn't too thrilled with the change in physicians as Dr. Carter was approximately their age, and quite good looking.

I know that you were scheduled to see Dr. Walters, but she was called out to the hospital on an emergency."

The nurse stepped into the room, "Excuse me Doctor, we need you in Exam Room #2."

Dr. Carter excused himself and left Jack and Elizabeth alone again in the room.

"I don't like this," he stated as he walked back toward the door to make certain it was closed.

"I don't like it either. They get you in the room, make you get naked, put you on this cold table and all you have to cover yourself is this paper thin cloth," she agreed with him, or at least she thought she was agreeing with him.

"No, I don't like you having a male doctor…I…I just don't like men seeing you naked," he admitted.

Even though she didn't feel well, she couldn't help laughing, "Are you serious? Isn't one of your doctors a woman and a beautiful young woman at that?"

"It's different. I don't look at any other woman like I look at you," he reminded her. "Besides, she won't be handling my…my stuff."

"I would hope not, Jack. She is an ear, nose and throat specialist. There's not much reason for her to handle…your stuff, as you put it," she remarked.

"Are you implying that I look at other men, maybe this doctor?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"No, no absolutely not. I just don't want other men seeing you naked," he stated as he felt his cheeks blushing.

"You are pretty well fixated on this naked thing. Jack, he's a doctor. You make it sound like I'm dancing at the Purple Reign Go-Go Bar out on Rt. 12," she stated, making a joke but quickly realizing that he was serious. "To be honest with you I have been sick on my stomach for the past two weeks; I've lost eight pounds, and right here, right now, if the janitor could provide me with some relief, then he could examine me."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he admitted.

"If you'd rather wait outside, that's fine. I'll be okay," she offered.

"No, I'd rather be in here with you," he reassured her as he sat in the chair next to the exam table.

Dr. Carter stepped back into the room.

Seeing Jack's expression, he asked, "If you'd prefer to wait for Dr. Walters we can reschedule your appointment."

"No, I'm fine…" Elizabeth began.

"Maybe that would be best…" Jack responded at the same time.

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack, "Do you have a problem?"

"No, I just thought you would prefer a female doctor, and he gave you the option," Jack replied.

Elizabeth wasn't interested in giving up her appointment time, as she was hoping to get some relief from the vomiting as soon as possible. "Being with a man is what got me in this predicament, so I'm good,"

Elizabeth and Dr. Carter laughed at her statement. Jack, on the other hand failed to find the humor in it.

Before the exam began there was another knock on the door and Dr. Walters stepped inside.

Drs. Carter and Walters stepped outside, and a moment later Dr. Walters returned.

"Oh Dr. Walters, we're so happy to see you," Jack stated as Elizabeth quickly glanced in his direction. "I'm Jack, Elizabeth's husband."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," she stated as she slipped on her gloves and looked over Elizabeth's chart. "I'm sorry that I was late. I had an emergency at the hospital."

She examined Elizabeth, while Jack held her hand. She advised them that they would be able to hear the heartbeat at Elizabeth's next appointment. She stated that they would plan an ultrasound at the 20-week mark, at which time they could find out the gender if they wanted to know.

Elizabeth brought up her concerns about "Morning Sickness," and whether or not sexual activity was safe.

"It appears that in the beginning of the pregnancy that your body produces and circulates more of the pregnancy hormones than it's used to. It is suspected that this is what causes the nausea," Dr. Walter advised.

Dr. Walters suggested that Elizabeth eat crackers or dry toast 30 minutes before getting up in the morning. She also prescribed a prenatal vitamin that also provided the benefit of morning sickness relief. Dr. Walters gave Elizabeth a sample of the vitamin, which she took before leaving the office.

"Let me know, Elizabeth, if you have any concerns. Ruby at the front desk will schedule your next appointment," Dr. Walters stated as she started for the door.

"Excuse me," Jack spoke up. "What about physical activity?"

"There is no reason why the two of you can't continue having sexual relations, as long as it remains comfortable," Dr. Walters stated. She looked back at Jack, "Did that answer your question?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

The door closed as Dr. Walters stepped out into the hallway. "WOW, you made certain your question was answered?" Elizabeth teased.

"Well, I didn't want her to get away without answering it. I mean, it's been a couple of weeks after all," he stated with a broad smile.

Elizabeth buttoned her blouse and slipped on her shoes, "As much as I love you, most of the day I feel as though I'm dying. So please understand if I tell you that I'm not interested, it's nothing personal. Ready to go?"

"Yes and how could you telling me that you're not interested be misconstrued as personal?" He laughed as he took her arm and they walked out to the front desk.

Elizabeth received her next appointment and they headed for the parking lot.

"You know Jack, I'm not sure what it is, but my stomach isn't doing flips. Maybe it's the smell of the flowers in the air," she remarked.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked.

"Maybe some soup?" She replied.

They headed home with two stops. First they headed for the pharmacy where she obtained her pregnancy vitamins, and then Jack pulled into another parking lot, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You sit right here and I'll be right back," he stated as the car was parked outside the Cracker Barrel restaurant.

Jack returned with a container of homemade Chicken Noodle soup.

"Oh Jack, it smells so good," she stated as she held the container up to her nose.

They returned home; Jack took care of Onyx while Elizabeth went upstairs to take a shower. As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen she saw bowls of soup and crackers sitting in front of their seats.

"Thank you Jack. That is so sweet of you," Elizabeth stated as she took a seat. She had been nauseous for so long that she wasn't certain what to make of the calmness in her stomach. However, one thing was certain, she was hungry.

"Why are you dressed? I thought you were taking a shower," he asked.

"I was, but I sat back on the bed and thought maybe we could do something after dinner," she replied.

She consumed her soup and several crackers, "That was so good, Jack. You are a wonderful cook."

"You do remember that I picked it up from Cracker Barrel, right?" He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, you know how to pick up good food. I think I'll keep you," she remarked as she got up and started up the stairs. "Oh, I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it," Jack stated as he collected the containers and started to clean the table.

"Jack…I said I'm feeling pretty good right now," she repeated herself.

"That's good honey. I'm hap…" he suddenly realized what she meant. He dropped the rag on the table and met her on the staircase.

As they reached the top stair, Jack scooped her up in his arms and they made their way into the master bedroom, closing the door behind them to assure that Onyx remained outside.

"I thought maybe you could give me a full body massage," she suggested with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?" he whispered as his teeth nibbled gently on her earlobe before his tongue traced down her neck.

His lips met hers with a fiery passion, obviously missing their intimate contact over the past several weeks.

"You are completely irresistible to me," he managed to release the words through his erratic breathing, as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on her silky blouse.

She looked up into his eyes as the released the last button, slipping the garment over her shoulders, and dropping it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his body. His fingers released the zipper on her skirt as it slipped over her hips and joined her blouse on the floor.

"Jack," she whispered, drawing his eyes to hers, "I love you."

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, I just want to you know how much you mean to me."

She leaned forward and nuzzled his neck. She pressed him up against the closed bedroom door and tugged at his dress shirt, finding the need to remove his belt and unbutton his trousers to release it. As each button was released, her lips met the skin that was revealed. Soft moans passed through his lips as his eyes closed and his head leaned back.

Jack felt his body warming, a feeling that he had certainly been missing. She felt his eyes upon her, but she didn't feel uncomfortable; she felt loved, adored, and wanted.

With a quick tug on his trousers they fell to the floor. As he kicked them off, they joined the already growing pile of silk and cotton on the floor.

No words were spoken; it was just the silent communication between their eyes. The want, the desire, the need was there. There was no denying it. Elizabeth's tongue slowly ran across her bottom lip as her teeth gently followed.

Jack found no need to hold back as his lips captured hers with the passion they had each been longing for but were afraid to allow. Now with the approval of her doctor, they were free to experience each other in the way that they enjoyed but were too afraid to take the chance.

His fingertips traced down her arm causing her skin to tingle. Her mouth opened slightly as his lips covered hers, offering entry as their breaths and tongues mingled. He backed her slowly toward the bed without releasing her lips.

As her legs felt the mattress rest up against them, Jack gently laid her on the bed. With her head comfortably resting on a pillow, he slipped in beside her. He rested on his side, with his head propped up on his elbow. As his fingers traced along where her beautiful soft skin met her lips, he leaned down. His lips caressed hers; it was whisper soft, and felt warm like summer.

He slipped his finger through the thin material of her panties, sliding them down her long slender legs and dropping them to the floor.

He rolled her body over his as she straddled his hips. She leaned in as her lips met the skin on his neck. Each stroke of her tongue on his skin sent shivers over his shoulders, tightening the muscles in his abdomen, as his body swallowed hers.

Losing control they rolled from side to side in bed, holding tightly to the other, refusing to let go. The warmth of the moment spread through them like heat lightning on a hot summer's day.

Her body rose to meet his; their curves fitting perfectly together, as if God had made each one with the other in mind.

Jack fell over beside her, exhausted, out of breath, but like Elizabeth, completely satisfied.

They laid quietly, bodies still touching and holding hands as they worked on gaining control of their breathing.

Jack rolled on his side to face her. His hand rested just below her ear as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. He could barely speak but felt the need to tell her, "I love you so much. Thank you for coming back into my life." His voice wavered; his breathing was rapid, but shallow and his eyes were misty.

"Jack, you're the one who saved me. I don't mean from Carson; I mean from myself," she stated. "I thought I was happy, at least I pretended to be. But how could I be truly happy when everyone I met I compared to you. You were my perfect."

"No one is perfect," he reminded her.

"Maybe so, but together, we're perfect for each other," she replied as she rested her head on his chest, quickly falling asleep while listening to his beating heart.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27- Perceptions and Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 27- Perceptions and Desires…**_

 _ **4 weeks later**_ _ **...**_

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Jack," she called out again but he was otherwise occupied.

She blew off his inattention as she fixed herself a glass of juice and a piece of toast.

Jack looked in her direction, "Oh hi. I didn't know you were up. Good morning."

"Jack, don't forget my appointment with Dr. Walters is this evening," she reminded him. "This is the one day during the week that they stay open late. We need to be there by ten minutes to six, okay?"

"What?" Jack replied as he flipped his attention from the sports section of the newspaper to the TV sports wrap up show.

Deciding that she had no desire to compete with the newspaper and TV, she simply stated, "Nothing."

She walked back into the bedroom followed by Onyx and sat on the bed. "I don't know what the deal is with sports and that man. It's almost like he cares more about that than he does us," she stated as Onyx nudged up against her leg.

"I know you love me. We're best buds, right girl? I've got a great idea…Your hair is all grown in, and your healthy too. What do you say we go to a dog show?" She asked her faithful four legged friend as a smile returned to her face.

Elizabeth picked up her cell phone and clicked on the internet where she went to the web site.

"Oh girl, there is a three day show in Myrtle Beach. That could be fun," she mentioned before putting her phone down on the table. "It doesn't appear that Jack will even notice that we're gone."

Elizabeth dressed for work and headed back downstairs. She walked over and kissed Jack on the cheek before heading toward the door. "I'll talk to you later. Have a great day," she stated, assuming that he was still not paying attention.

The door was already closed when he replied, "I'll see you this afternoon at the doctor's office." Jack turned around and looked toward the door, "Hmm, she must be in a hurry."

An hour later they were both at work. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair with her students around her listening as she read "I Like Myself," when she heard the ding of her phone signifying a text.

She returned her attention to her book and students and finished the lesson. Once the story was completed, she asked a few questions, and was pleased, "At least they were listening to me," she thought.

The art teacher appeared in the doorway as the children lined up single file, following her to their weekly activity center.

Elizabeth sat back in her chair; she wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine and ignore him, but she knew that was childish. She pulled out her phone and the infodog web site was the first thing that appeared. She started to click the entry for the shows, but knew that she needed to discuss it with Jack before she made arrangements to attend. Realizing that the entries closed today, she doubted that she would be able to get entered in time.

"He might not even notice if I was gone. At least the way he was acting this morning he wouldn't," she thought to herself.

She glanced back at her phone, having decided to go ahead and enter, but before doing so, she took a peek at his text...

"Y did u rush off this morning…?"

"Are u mad at me for something? Y aren't u responding…?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his two texts and thought momentarily about how to respond.

"I was reading a story to my students. Some ppl have 2 get to work…"

"I'm at work. U snuck out. R u mad at me for something…?"

"I'm surprised that u noticed…"

"Noticed what…?"

"ME…"

"I always notice u…"

"U didn't this morning. Maybe if I had walked around naked you would have pulled urself from the TV and paper…"

"I was working…"

"Reading the sport's page and watching the sports channel on TV is work? Since when…?"

"Yes, it's a case we have involving a sports agent and a great deal of money…"

"Seriously…?"

"Honey, u will always b the most important thing to me…"

"I'm sorry. I thought I was being ignored; maybe u were bored with me…?"

"LOL…"

"It's not funny. I'm getting fat and u aren't going to look at me the same way…"

"Is that what…" he started to text before another one from Elizabeth slipped through.

"Gotta go down and wait on my kids. I love you, and I'm sorry…"

Jack sat his phone on the desk and leaned back in his chair. He took a deep breath and smiled. He thought about Elizabeth's expanding middle, the life that was contained within, and the love he had for her that had continued to grow since the day he first met her.

"Jessica," Jack called out as one of the secretary's walked passed his office.

"Hey Jack. Did you need something?" She asked.

Jack stood up and walked to his office door inviting her inside before closing the door. "How many kids do you and Randy have now?" He asked.

"We had our third one last fall, why?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't told a lot of people yet, but Elizabeth is pregnant…"

"Oh Jack, that is wonderful news. What do you need from me?" She replied.

"We're friends, and not just co-workers, right?" It was his turn to ask a question.

"Of course Jack. What do you need?" Jessica encouraged him to open up.

"Okay, when you were pregnant, and you were beautiful, by the way, did you ever feel like maybe Randy didn't find you attractive?" Jack was embarrassed but sincerely wanted to know, so he forced himself to ask the question.

"Boy, did I ever," she began. "I think when I started to look pregnant, but before I actually felt the babies moving was the worst. I mean, I was so excited, but it was almost unreal. I was gaining weight, and my clothes didn't fit. I'm sure that it was all in my mind, but I didn't think he looked at me the same way."

"Is there anything that Randy did for you while you were pregnant that you really enjoyed?" He asked as he watched her brows arch as she thought. "I mean, is there anything you feel comfortable sharing that he did to make you feel special?"

She thought for a moment before a smile covered her face, "Jack, you are a sweet man. I don't know Elizabeth, but you do. Think about it; think about her; think about what she enjoys and do that. You can't go wrong if your heart is in the right place."

Jessica turned around and as Jack opened his door for her, she stepped out into the hallway, "Jack, she is a lucky woman."

Jack smiled, "She's nowhere near as lucky as I am. Thanks Jessica."

Jack went back into his office and took a seat at his desk. He pulled up a web site on his computer, looked out his window before returning his attention to the task at hand.

Back at school, Elizabeth sat in a chair in the corner watching her students as they enjoyed their art activity. She was thankful that she had text talked with Jack and that the "Poor me" feeling she had been carrying around all day didn't influence her to go ahead and enter the dog show without discussing it with him first. At this point it didn't really matter as the entry deadline had now come and gone.

She did miss the showing, and a part of her felt that by returning Onyx to the ring that it would be even more evidence that she had beaten her demons. However, any decisions she made, no matter how small or insignificant, needed to be made with Jack in mind.

She pulled her journal from her bag, opened it to the next blank page and attempted to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **As little girls we play with dolls, looking forward to the time when dress up becomes reality. We live in our own little world consumed by what we want; what we need, losing interest in our plastic role playing machine as it takes time away from our other enjoyments. The doll then disappears in a drawer or closet when we no longer want to play that role.**_

 _ **Welcoming children into our lives is a gift; it's a blessing, and one that should not be taken lightly. Am I simply that six year old little girl again, pushing a baby stroller down the street assuming that I can discard my responsibility when something better comes along? Or am I mature enough now to place my wants and desires second to that of our child; knowing that ever need must be met by a loving hand, a giving heart and the spirit to allow him, or her to soar with guidance?**_

 _ **I'd like to think that I, no, that we, are ready. I'm scared, but if already loving him or her is any indication, the rest will fall into place. Mistakes will be made, no doubt, but the love will be in great supply."**_

Once her students were finished with their art activity, they lined up and walked single file back to their classroom with Elizabeth in the lead. The remainder of the day seemed to drag on as she anticipated her doctor's appointment in a few hours.

She saw her students to the bus ramp, and then walked back to her room to finish up a few things before heading to her appointment.

"Hey Trish," Elizabeth called out as one of the kindergarten teachers passed her room.

"Hi Elizabeth. How have you been?" Trish replied as she entered Elizabeth's classroom.

"Do you have a few minutes? I wanted to ask you something," Elizabeth inquired.

"Sure, what's up?" Trish walked over and sat beside her desk. "Oh, congratulations…I heard that you're pregnant. How exciting."

"Thank you. It is an exciting time," Elizabeth agreed.

"Enjoy it now, because the weight gain, swollen ankles, and a husband who doesn't find you attractive anymore takes away some of the thrill," Trish informed her.

"I'm experiencing the weight gain, and I'm tired all the time," Elizabeth responded. "Your husband didn't find you attractive?"

"Well, he did enjoy the benefits of my enlarged chest, but I guess I always felt like he couldn't wait for me to have the baby and get back into shape," she replied, causing Elizabeth to sit back and think.

"How is he with your son?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's the best father. He's very involved and our relationship is back the way it used to be since I got back into shape," Trish admitted.

"Really? He didn't find you attractive while you were pregnant? You were absolutely beautiful…I mean you still are, but how could he not see the beauty?" Elizabeth commented.

"We worked through it. He's a wonderful man, but my being pregnant is not his favorite side of me," Trish stated, apparently thankful that that part of her life had passed.

"Oh there you are. Are you ready to go?" Trish's husband called out from the hallway.

"Sorry, we're going looking at vans. You know what I mean, kids come along and you really need to grow up and settle down.

"Well, you two have fun. I hope you find what you're looking for," Elizabeth remarked as Trish and her husband walked toward the hallway.

"Hey Trish," Elizabeth called out, "Thanks for the talk."-

As she gathered her purse to leave, she realized that she hadn't reminded Jack about the appointment other than mentioning it when he was apparently ignoring her earlier that morning. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, but it continued to ring until his voicemail kicked in.

Elizabeth waited for his message to finish in order to leave one of her own. However, apparently his mailbox was full and leaving a message was not an option.

She settled down in her car and headed for the doctor's office, quite disappointed that Jack wouldn't be there.

Elizabeth was sitting alone in the waiting area when the door opened and Jack stepped inside. She smiled as the vision of him in the doorway suddenly eased the knot she had felt in her stomach.

"You're here," she called out to him.

He walked over and kissed her cheek, "Where else would I be?"

"Mr. Thornton," the nurse called out to him causing Jack to look up in her direction. "Did you ever hear back from Dr. Walters?"

Jack sheepishly glanced back at Elizabeth before answering, "Yes I did. Thank you."

"What's that about?" She asked.

Jack hated to lie, but he was trying to keep the surprise, "I just called to see about the appointment today."

"You called and talked to the doctor about our appointment? You could have asked the receptionist," she advised him.

Before he could respond, the nurse called them back into the exam room. Elizabeth got undressed, and Jack helped her up onto the table, covering her with the harsh uncomfortable drape that felt more like a rigid paper table cloth.

Jack took her clothes and draped them across the back of the chair. "This is a beautiful outfit. It's a great color on you. Is it new?"

Assuming that the compliment would make her happy, he was taken aback by her tears.

Elizabeth held the cover over her chest as she stared at the ceiling. "Jack, do you think I'm fat?"

He knew that he had to be careful how he answered her. She was beginning to have the pregnancy pooch, but to him she had never been more beautiful. He took her hand, "Elizabeth, you know I love you. You're pregnant, and you are going to gain some weight. But you my precious wife get more beautiful every day."

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The precious moment and soft gentle moans that escaped her lips were interrupted by Dr. Walters' knock on the door.

"Good evening," Dr. Walters stated as she stepped into the exam room. She looked over at Jack, "Did you make your…" she stopped as she observed him shaking his head back and forth. She tried to cover up by continuing, "Plans for this beautiful weekend?"

"It's raining," Elizabeth commented.

"Its how you look at it. It's a beautiful time for ducks," Jack remarked. His statement effectively ended Elizabeth's concern at what information was being withheld from her.

Dr. Walters removed the cover sheet from Elizabeth's midsection, and began searching for their baby's heartbeat with her stethoscope. First a rapid heartbeat was heard. Then, in Elizabeth's excitement, she began moving, and the heartbeat seems slower, calmer.

Following the exam, Dr. Walters took some time to explain the findings of her exam.

Dr. Walters directed her words toward Elizabeth, "Everything sounds good. The heartbeat is strong. It was a little fast but I think as you settled down, so did the baby."

She continued, "I need to encourage you to watch what you eat." Seeing Elizabeth's expression she quickly added, "Don't look like that. I don't mean anything other than you need to eat things that are good for you. Your weight is perfect. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Is it normal for me to be so tired?" Elizabeth asked. "And moody? Sometimes things just hit me the wrong way, but I know I would have thought differently of it if I wasn't pregnant."

Dr. Walters glanced between Jack and Elizabeth. She observed Jack take Elizabeth's hand in his as he gently stroked her tender skin. "Elizabeth, everything you are feeling; the exhaustion, the moodiness, all of it is quite normal. There may even come a time when you feel like you can't get enough sexual activity."

Jack released a quick breath through his nose that sounded something like a soft laugh. "Dr. Walters, when does that stage hit? I'd like to make sure I'm prepared."

Although Dr. Walters and Jack laughed, Elizabeth found it difficult to locate the humor.

"Elizabeth, don't worry. Everything is progressing quite well. Next month we'll do the ultrasound, and if you want to know the sex of your baby, we'll hopefully be able to tell you," Dr. Walters advised.

"Hopefully?" Elizabeth seemed surprised.

Dr. Walters grabbed Elizabeth's chart and headed for the door. She stopped and turned around, "Unfortunately it depends on the position of the baby. Most of the time we can tell, but sometimes we have to wait and see."

Before she left the room, Dr. Walters reminded Elizabeth to schedule her next appointment. She cautioned her again about eating right, and the need for her to exercise.

Jack turned away as she started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Giving you some privacy," he replied.

"Privacy…I don't need privacy from you. Or…"

"Or what, Elizabeth?" He asked.

She quickly covered herself with the sheet, "You don't like the way I look. I don't turn you on anymore."

"Elizabeth…"

She looked down, "Jack, please just wait outside."

Jack did as he was asked. He knew that Elizabeth was not a vain woman, but this time in her life was emotional and he worried about her self image. He was concerned that she may think that she was only good for carrying the baby, and it hurt him to think that she didn't view herself as the beauty he knew her to be.

Jack caught up with Dr. Walters, "Do you have just a minute?"

"Certainly. Do you have a concern?" She asked.

"Is it normal for women to have self image issues when they're pregnant?" He asked.

"Is something wrong?" She responded.

"Elizabeth is having a problem with gaining weight and thinking that she's…well, not desirable," he confided.

"That is completely normal. She's used to looking in her closet or going into a store and picking up something and everything fits. Now each day there are more and more of her clothes that don't," Dr. Walters replied.

They stepped into her office, "I've known Elizabeth for a while, and I've never thought of her as being caught up in her looks. However, being a woman who's been there before, I understand."

"She is okay though, right?" He asked, obviously concerned about the woman whom he considered to be his whole world, even if she didn't currently believe that.

"She's fine. Although Elizabeth is within the normal range, she has gained a little more weight this past month than I would like to see. So, just make certain that she's eating healthily."

As he stepped out of Dr. Walters's office, he observed Elizabeth standing at the desk scheduling her next appointment. He walked up, startling her.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

Not wanting to upset her by advising that he was talking with Dr, Walters without her present, he simply changed the subject. "Did you get your next appointment? That will be an exciting one," he remarked.

"Yes, the next appointment is four weeks from today," she advised.

Jack pulled out his phone and placed the appointment on his calendar so he wouldn't forget…like he would ever forget!

Jack took her hand and they walked out of the office toward the parking lot. "What do you feel like eating tonight?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter. Whatever you feel like is fine."

They stopped at her car and he opened the door for her. She closed her door and opened her window as Jack leaned in.

"I love you and I'm so happy to be taking this journey with you," he stated.

"Are you really? I mean, I know you are looking forward to the baby, but…"

He stopped her, "I'm so looking forward to having a baby with you. Elizabeth, I love you. You are my wife, my best friend, and the love of my life. This baby, our baby just adds a new dimension to that love."

He smiled when he observed her expression soften. He leaned in through the open window and kissed her. "You go home and relax. I'll get dinner and we'll cook out, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful. I know I can't drink, but its okay with me if you want something," she advised.

He turned back toward her, "No, I'm drunk on my love for you."

"That's cheesy, Jack," she laughed.

"Maybe so, but it's still true," he replied.

Elizabeth headed home, took Onyx out for a short walk on the beach and was curled up sound asleep on the sofa when Jack returned. He moved about the house as quietly as possible; the only noise being the slight creaking of the patio door when it was opened as he stepped outside to cook the BBQ chicken on the grill.

The smell of the sautéed vegetables, sweet potatoes and BBQ chicken brought Elizabeth out of her deep slumber. "Mmm, that smells wonderful."

"Well, hopefully it will taste as good as it smells," Jack stated as he fixed her a plate and brought it over to her, setting it up on a TV tray.

He sat beside her with his own meal, finding it difficult to keep from touching her. He always wanted her, but he sensed that she had her own doubts about her desirability.

"Would you like to go for a walk after dinner?" He asked.

"I'd love to," she replied.

He put away the dishes, took her hand and they headed for the back door. Leaving her on the patio he ran back inside and grabbed her lightweight jacket, just in case she became chilled.

"Thank you for dinner. It was good," she turned to look at him. "No, it was much better than good. It was awesome."

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

As the waves crashed onto shore, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in closer to his body. Although still touching, her emerging baby bump kept them from being as close as they were used to. However, to Jack, he could unzip himself and pull her inside and she would still not be close enough for him.

She smiled, but he saw the tiniest perfectly shaped tear forming.

"I love you, Mrs. Thornton," he whispered. His hand rested just below her ear as his thumb caught the tear before it passed her cheek.

"Will you still want me when you can't get your arms around me?" She asked jokingly, but Jack sensed that she was serious.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" He asked, concerned because he felt that he had been nothing but supportive.

"Jack, it's a fair question. Will you still want me when your arms won't fit around my waist?"

"Have I done something that causes you to question my love for you?" He asked.

"Jack, I know you love me; I will never doubt that. My question is will you still want me?" She clarified.

He saw sadness in her eyes which broke his heart. "Elizabeth, don't you realize what effect you have on me? When you're in the room I can't think of anything but you. When you're away from me all I think about is you. At work I focus on the job at hand and I close my eyes and your face appears in my mind."

He suddenly felt the loss that he had experienced before when they were apart. He had prayed so many times that they would find each other again, and now that they had, he would never allow anything, no matter how irrational the thought to ever come between them.

It was now her turn to wipe away the tear, as it slipped from his eye.

Jack placed his hands on her upper arms as he gently rubbed across her skin, "You are today, as you have been each day before, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I will always want you…"

"Does that include now?" She whispered as she leaned in, her words tickled his ear.

He said nothing; he didn't need to. His lips covered hers, speaking volumes. His desire for her was evident in his touch on her skin, saying all that was needed to be said; all that she needed to know.

"No pressure, I just want to hold you tonight," he confided as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly into his body. He held her hand and her head rested on his shoulder as they walked back toward their house.

"Jack…"

"Uh huh…"

"Do you remember what Dr. Walters said about sexual activity? About wanting more?"

He stopped and turned to face her. With deep dimples and a smile that showed his delight, her hands rested on the sides of his face as she pulled him toward her.

She wasn't certain that she felt beautiful, but all she knew was that he felt she was, and truly, that's all that mattered.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28- Accept the Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 28- Accept the Changes**

 ****Steam Alert**  
**

Jack quietly slipped out of bed and walked toward the door. It was Saturday morning, and he wanted to fix breakfast. Before exiting the room, he turned to look at her and smiled.

He looked down as his mind took him back to their night of passionate lovemaking; he hoped that he had made her feel wanted, desired and most definitely loved.

He smiled as he watched her curled up in bed, as the sheet was pulled up under her arms. He knew all too well how soft her skin was, so knowing that she was naked under the sheet made it even more difficult for him to leave the room.

He closed the door behind him and walked downstairs to the kitchen. As quietly as possible, he fried bacon, and scrambled eggs, but unfortunately burned the toast. However, the butter on top somewhat covered the mistake.

Jack took a tray and covered it with a paper towel, placing her plate, orange juice, coffee and her pregnancy vitamin on top. He started for the stairway but returned to the kitchen. He stepped outside and clipped a red rose from the bush in the front yard and carried it inside, pricking himself with a thorn before placing it in a bud vase that he found under the sink counter.

Again he headed for the stairs, carefully maneuvering himself so as not to dump everything on the floor.

Jack approached the bedroom but hearing music and her singing the Bruno Mars song "Just the Way You Are" in the bathroom caused him to stop…

" _ **Her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeah)**_

 _ **I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say,**_

 _ **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

 _ **Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**_

 _ **Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,**_

 _ **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

 _ **The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah**_

 _ **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"**_

He leaned up against the wall and smiled, hearing the lift in her voice let him know that last night was as special to her as it was to him.

He walked into the room and sat the tray down on the table, then took a seat on the bed awaiting her return from the bathroom. As the door opened and she stepped back into the room, he saw her smile, broad and bright. She appeared to have a sense of peace about her, and her eyes exuded happiness.

She hadn't seen the tray and immediately rushed to him. He smiled and quickly stood to meet her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as her fingers slipped under his t-shirt. Her fingertips grazed across his lower back, as she gently nibbled on his earlobe. He had things that he was expected to do, but he was never one to turn down the physical affection from her that she was suggesting.

Her lips met his, but before he could begin to enjoy the sensation she pulled away slightly. "Mmm, what smells so heavenly?" She asked.

Looking forward to the prospect of another romp with his beautiful wife he blurted out, "Me."

"Uh, unless you smell like bacon, you are sadly mistaken. Don't even try to get between a pregnant woman and her food," she laughed as she sat down on the bed.

He placed the tray in her lap and sat beside her as she enjoyed his pampering.

"I'm so hungry this morning. I feel like I'm eating for an entire football team," she stated as she waited to hear a crack about how much weight she was gaining.

What she expected never came. Jack told her how beautiful she was; how much he enjoyed their time together last night, and that he had a surprise for her.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly, almost knocking the tray to the floor.

"Not so fast," he stated as he grabbed her coffee cup before it landed in their bed. "You'll get your surprise tonight."

"Jack, you know I hate surprises. Well, I love surprises, I just hate having to wait for them," she clarified.

"I have to go into the office for a little while, but when I get home, I'm taking you out to dinner…" he began.

"Food? Is that my surprise?" She asked sadly, suddenly assuming that he felt that all she cared about was eating.

Jack noticed a change in her facial expression and jumped in quickly, "No, I just want to take you out to eat, where someone waits on us and I can enjoy the company of my beautiful wife. Trust me, you will love it."

"I love you, Jack Thornton, and I can't wait to dress up and spend an evening with you," she stated as she pulled him to her and hungrily devoured his lips.

"You are making it very difficult for me to leave you," Jack stated as he felt her fingers tugging at his t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

She leaned into him and whispered, "That's the idea. Please don't go."

Jack's body quickly reacted to the touch of her fingers on his skin, "I really need to go. Andrew is waiting for me."

She pushed Jack back on the bed, pulling at his flannel pajama pants until he forgot what he was supposed to be doing and gave in to the urges of his body. She straddled his waist, leaned over and as her hair tickled his chest, she whispered in his ear, "Would you rather spend time with me or Andrew?"

He didn't reply; he didn't need to. He gently rolled her over, sitting across her thighs, and his actions easily spelled out his intentions. His lips met hers as his tongue gently swept across the inside of her bottom lip.

His fingertips felt for the hem of her t-shirt, as he rolled it up her body, over her head and tossed it on the floor beside the bed. He moved to her left side as his fingers traced along the elastic waistband of her shorts. She arched her back, lifting her hips slightly as he slid her Victoria Secret bottoms down her long slender legs, and dropped them on the floor along side of her top.

His lips made contact with the skin on her neck, paying particular attention to the sensitive area just below her ear. He felt her body completely relax as the gentle moans passing through her lips further enticed him.

He rested on his right side as his left hand gently caressed her cheek. His fingers swept an errant curl behind her ear before his hand cradled the back of her head drawing her lips to his.

Elizabeth's skin tingled as his fingers grazed over her body, and she felt her blood warming as the sensation spread throughout her limbs. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled his body toward her.

They were close, but she felt the need to feel his skin upon hers. From his feet to his head she craved the skin to skin feel as their bodies touched, melting into each other. Her body rhythmically rose to meet his as they shared their most precious and intimate feelings and emotions.

Elizabeth rested her head on his chest as she felt the security of his arms wrapped securely around her.

"I love you so much," his voice wavered slightly as his left hand rested on her tummy.

"That's good, because there will be so much more of me to love before long," she remarked.

His finger under her chin lifted and turned her head slightly to face him, "Please don't say those things. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes; you would understand the beauty that I see each and every day, and I feel so blessed to be here with you."

"I'm sorry. I was joking, but I guess it wasn't funny," she responded. She rested her head back down and listened to the sound of his heart beating in his chest, and before long she fell asleep.

Jack held her in his arms truly having no desire to leave their bed. However, Andrew was expecting him, so he slipped out from under her, took a shower, dressed, kissed her forehead and placed a note on his pillow before heading to the office.

Several hours later, Elizabeth stretched, yawned and willed her eyes to open. Forgetting that he had to go into the office, she ran her hand across his side of the bed. Finding him gone, she sat up and glanced over at his pillow, taking hold of the note that he had left for her.

" _ **Thank you for a wonderful morning. So sorry that I had to leave; I would have gladly spent all day in bed with you. I love you so much Elizabeth, please never doubt that. Pull out your fanciest dress for our date tonight. I'm taking you to "The Flying Fish," that is unless you'd rather go somewhere else. I can't wait to get home to you. I love you more than you will ever know.**_

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **Jack"**_

Elizabeth smiled, and lay back in bed, as she held the note to her chest, with tears streaming down the sides of her eyes. She pressed her lips to the paper, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Early that afternoon, Elizabeth's phone chimed signifying a text, and she disappointedly picked up her phone…

"Did u get some sleep, sweetheart…?"

"Yes, thx 4 a wonderful morning. I luv u…"

"I should be home by 4:30. Dinner reservations r 4 6:30, OK…?"

"Is it OK if we just eat in, or maybe Pizza Hut…? Something casual…?"

Suddenly the phone rang…

"Hi Jack," she stated as she wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Nothing…"

"Please don't tell me "nothing." You were excited about going out and now you just want to stay in or go to Pizza Hut? So I'll ask you again, what's wrong?" He asked, hoping that she would open up to him.

Then it happened; the flood gates opened and she tried to talk through her tears. He listened, having no idea what she was saying, and he waited for her to finish. Once she calmed down, he asked her to tell him again what was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I'm sounding ungrateful. I have a wonderful life and I'm happier than I ever thought I could be, but Jack…"

"Please tell me honey. How can I make things better?" He asked.

She admitted, "I don't have anything to wear out to a nice restaurant. So maybe we can just eat in or go some place casual, like Pizza Hut?"

Once she started, she was on a roll, "All of my clothes are too tight. I know it isn't, but it feels like overnight my chest and stomach have grown. I don't think you want me going out with my boobs on display for everyone to see, and my stomach, just don't even get me started. Did I swallow a basketball last night?"

He was so thankful that he wasn't in front of her at that moment as he felt a laugh generating from deep in his belly. Just the thought of her swallowing a basketball was hilarious. But it was real to her, so he wanted to make certain that he acknowledged her fears and concerns.

"Hey Jack, come on. We're leaving in five," Elizabeth heard a female's voice through the phone.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Tracey, Andrew's assistant. We're going to lunch," he replied.

"Isn't it kind of late for lunch?" She asked.

"We just got busy and this is the first chance we've had to get away," he explained.

"Okay, well enjoy your lunch and I'll see you when you get home. Jack…"

"Yes?"

"I do love you and I'm sorry if I've been difficult," she stated.

"You haven't been. I know that this has been an adjustment for you, actually for both of us," he responded.

"It has and I'm sorry. I'm really not a vain person, but these changes have come about faster than I thought they would," she acknowledged. "I can still see my feet so I guess that's a plus."

"I'm going to lunch and I'll see you at home later. Take a shower and do your hair, you'll feel so much better. We'll find something for you to wear when I get home. I want to take you to a fancy restaurant. Okay?" He asked.

"Deal; I'll see you when you get home. Be careful," she stated before ending the call.

"I love you," he stated before realizing that she was no longer there.

"Come on, Jack. Cary is already outside waiting for us," Tracey stated.

"I hate lying to her," Jack stated as he got up from his desk and walked with Tracey out to the parking lot to meet up with Cary.

Elizabeth proceeded to search through her closet, picking and choosing the items that she thought might possibly fit.

"This fit last week, but I can't get it zipped now. What's going on? I'm not even eating that much. But now that I think about it, I am hungry," she stated as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She fixed herself a ham sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes and mayo. As she returned the mayo to the refrigerator, she caught a glimpse of the bottle of Spanish olives. "Mmm, I wonder how that would taste," she thought as she opened the bottle and added several pieces of the small fruit to her sandwich.

Once her lunch was done, she grabbed her journal, called Onyx and they stepped outside onto the deck. Elizabeth opened her journal, reading several of her entries before settling on the next blank page…

" _ **As a small child I remember carrying around a baby doll everywhere I went. My life revolved around "Miss Dolly" and although I didn't know at the time how babies arrived into this world, even at my young age, I couldn't imagine a more precious experience. There was no thought of gaining weight, mood swings, pain or fear.**_

 _ **Little one, I may not have sounded appreciative…"**_

Elizabeth took a break as she was suddenly overcome with emotion, and the tears began to flow. She placed her hand on her stomach, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and prayed…

" _ **Dear Heavenly Father,**_

 _ **At this momentous time in my life I suddenly feel at a loss for words. I try to express my gratitude and appreciation, but suddenly become overcome with emotions and thankfulness is often far from what is expressed. I feel changes occurring in my thoughts and my body and hate the fact that I feel self conscious with my appearance. I truly already love this being that you so graciously have allowed to grow inside me, and I'm disappointed in myself for seeming so self involved. I pray for the health of my son or daughter. I ask for guidance and acceptance of what is to come. Thank you for bringing Jack back into my life. I can't imagine a kinder, more loving and supportive person than him with whom to take this journey.**_

 _ **In Jesus name and for his sake, I pray…Amen"**_

Elizabeth dabbed a tissue at her eyes before opening her journal and resuming her entry…

" _ **Little one, I may not have sounded appreciative before, but you and your daddy are the two things that get me through each day, and keep me looking forward to the next. I want to be a person that you will always feel comfortable coming to for support and guidance. I just never realized how much I could love something that wasn't even here yet.**_

 _ **Move forward. Realize the importance of acceptance, and be appreciative for everything that comes your way. Make changes in the things you can but accept what you are given, and be thankful. For there will always be someone who would love to be living in your shoes."**_

Elizabeth smiled, rubbed her expanding tummy and thought back to the many nights that her mother rocked her to sleep reading her favorite book, "Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch. She closed her eyes and hugged her stomach and realized for the first time the importance of the saying, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

She closed her journal, sat it on the table, laid back on the lounge chair and peacefully fell asleep.

Several hours passed and Jack arrived home. The back sliding door was slightly open and Elizabeth and Onyx were gone. Assuming that they simply went out for a walk, he went upstairs. He stepped from the hallway, and if he didn't know better he would have thought that a tornado skipped all the other homes in the area, and settled specifically in their bedroom.

Elizabeth's closet was empty, with what appeared to be every item of clothing she owned being strewn on the bed, over the back of her desk chair or hanging out of a trash bag.

Jack sat on the bed, hoping that he could come up with the words she needed to hear to understand how important she was to him. He needed her to realize that they were on this journey together, and although she would experience the brunt of the changes, he would always be there for support.

Jack eventually headed back downstairs to find them. As he stepped out of their back yard, he observed Elizabeth playing fetch with Onyx. He heard her laughing as Onyx entered the water crashing through the waves in search of her bumper.

He smiled as he thought how beautiful she was, not only outwardly, but her soul as well. He stood there saying his own prayers of thanks, for the life he had been given, the love he had found, and the exciting changes that he knew would bring them even closer together.

Elizabeth turned to see Jack a few houses down from her, "Hi Jack," she began waving furiously. She called Onyx out of the water as they moved toward each other.

Elizabeth walked as Jack ran to her, scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around.

"What happened? You seem so much happier than when we talked on the phone," he asked.

Elizabeth rested her arms upon his shoulders as she looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry that I've been difficult Jack. I haven't been able to stand myself, so I don't know how you've been able to handle it."

"So, what happened?" He asked again.

"I had a come to Jesus meeting with myself. Although I already knew it, I am truly blessed with you, Onyx, and this precious little one here," she stated as she stepped back slightly, took his hand and placed it on her tummy.

She started walking in the sand and talking about the things she suddenly realized following her talk with God. "Jack, it doesn't matter how much weight I gain, or if my clothes don't fit. Gosh, I don't need to zip my pants up all the way; I have blouses that will cover what doesn't close. My growing bust line serves a purpose, so why cover it up. It's kind of nice having big boobs for a change." She turned away from him and glanced out at the water.

The visuals she had left him were vivid as he attempted to unscramble his thoughts, "Um, Elizabeth you know I think you are beautiful, and as long as you're healthy, I don't care how much weight you gain," Jack stated, wanting to temper his remarks with love and kindness. "As for your clothes, honey you do need to be covered up. I mean, I love your boobs, uh I'm sorry, your breasts, but I don't want you flashing them around for everyone to see. Please get some new clothes…"

Elizabeth turned back around and could no longer contain her laughter, "I'm sorry Jack. I was having a bit of fun at your expense, and that wasn't right."

"Are you willing to get some new clothes?" He asked.

"Of course I will. Anything to keep you happy," she replied.

Jack took her hand and they walked toward home, "Will you go out with me tonight?"

"I'd love to, but I seriously have nothing that fits that I would consider nice enough to wear to a fancy restaurant. Maybe another night?" She suggested.

They called Onyx inside and Elizabeth headed upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower, "Jack stated as he followed her up the stairs.

"No Jack. The bathroom is a mess. Why don't you use the guest bathroom?" She suggested, hoping to clean the disaster in their bedroom before he saw it.

He continued to follow her, "Okay, but I need something out of my closet."

Elizabeth hesitantly opened the master bedroom door. She closed her eyes and waited for Jack to comment on the complete destruction of her side of the room. She heard nothing but him opening his closet so she opened her eyes.

Gone were the jeans, slacks, blouses and dresses that were scattered from one side of the room to the other.

"What…"

Jack turned around and smiled, "Surprise!"

"What did you do, Jack?" She asked as her hand covered her mouth.

"Check out your closet," he suggested.

Elizabeth walked across the floor, opened the door to her closet and found jeans, slacks, blouses and a little black dress hanging from the pole. "You did this for me?"

"Tracey and Cary went with me to the mall and they picked the stuff out; well, everything except the little black dress. I picked that one," he stated as he reached around her and pulled the dress from the closet. "Will you go out to dinner with me now?"

She took it from his hands and headed for the bathroom, "Give me 45 minutes," and with that the door closed behind her.

Jack gathered what he needed and headed for the hallway bathroom. Once he had showered, shaved and changed, he waited downstairs for Elizabeth.

Jack was fixing Onyx's food when he heard the bedroom door close. He sat her bowl down and walked toward the stairs. He looked up and smiled at the vision before him.

Her dress had a slightly scooped neck, high waist and was short sleeved. The hem reached just above her knee as she carefully maneuvered the stairs. Not only was she gorgeous in the dress he had picked out, but her expression showed that she felt beautiful on the inside as well.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and he took her hand, bringing it to his lips, "Mrs. Thornton, you have just taken my breath away."

The smile he received melted his heart. He wrapped her arm through his and they headed for the car. She handed him the keys, "What? I get to drive?" He asked.

"Tonight is a real traditional date. You get to drive; you pick the place, and you pay the bill," she snickered and he joined in.

On their way out the door, he grabbed her sweater. "You may want this; it's chilly."

"Jack, it's warm outside. Is my dress too low?" She asked because from what she could tell it was a perfect fit.

"Not for me it isn't," he replied. "But maybe just a little…"

"You're the only one I ever care about looking nice for," She stated, setting his mind at ease. "I'll take the sweater in case I need it."

They walked into "The Flying Fish restaurant out on Chesapeake Bay and were directed to a table by the window. The sound of the waves crashing along the shore was surprisingly soothing.

Jack ordered the Fisherman's Trio, in which he picked scallops, shrimp, and clams along with a baked potato, mixed vegetables and a glass of unsweet tea.

Elizabeth ordered flounder, a side salad, a loaded baked potato, and a diet Pepsi.

After the waiter walked away, Elizabeth turned to Jack and stated, "If you want a drink its okay. I mean I can't have anything, but I don't want to keep you from having a cocktail if you want it."

"No ma'am, not tonight. I don't need alcohol in order to enjoy an evening with my beautiful wife," he quickly responded.

They enjoyed a wonderful evening. When they weren't eating, their hands were touching and their eyes were locked on each other.

At the end of their evening, they walked out onto the pier that was attached to the restaurant. Jack pulled out an envelope…

"What's this?" She asked.

"I hope you aren't mad," he stated as she looked confused but began to open the envelope.

She smiled as she looked at the judging programs for the Myrtle Beach Kennel Club Dog Shows. "What did you do Jack?" She asked, hoping that she already knew the answer.

"Onyx looks great, and so do you. I entered her in the dog show next week," he hesitantly stated, hoping that he hadn't misread her desire to get back into the show ring.

"Really?" She asked. "Jack, I wanted to go, but…"

"But what?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to go, but the time crept up on me and the entries closed before I could decide," she admitted.

"Elizabeth, I want you to be happy. I know that dogs and dog shows do that for you," he stated. "If it's okay, I'd like to come with you."

"I wouldn't think of going without you," she stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "Oh Jack, there will never be anything that makes me happier than being with you."

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29- Lover's Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 29- Lover's Lane**

 ****STEAM ALERT**  
**

"Honey," Jack called out from the front porch.

Elizabeth stuck her head out from the back of the Sprinter, "Yes, did you need something?"

"How many water bowls do you need?" He asked.

She thought for a second, "Well, since I'm only showing Onyx, just two, one for the show site and the other for the hotel."

An hour later they stood in the yard and looked inside the perfectly designed vehicle that Jack insisted on buying so Elizabeth would have safe transportation for her and the dogs.

"Jack, I know we're only taking Onyx, so really, if you want to just take the Mustang, we can," she offered.

Jack looked between the Mustang and the much larger Sprinter, "Although I love to drive the Mustang, we need to break the Sprinter in. Besides, we could have a celebratory romp in the back after Onyx wins a Group 1."

Elizabeth laughed, "You're on. If she wins the Sporting Group, you'll get to make love to the pregnant lady in the back."

Jack's finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his, "I don't want to make love to the pregnant lady. I want to make love to my beautiful wife who happens to be pregnant."

They both laughed at the prospect. Jack knew that Elizabeth wouldn't be comfortable making love in a vehicle; it wasn't her style, no matter how much room it offered. He was teasing her, as it truly wasn't on his bucket list, but he was interested in seeing how far she would take it. However, he would gladly make love to her anywhere she felt comfortable. Each one agreed to the deal knowing full well that Labradors rarely make the final cut in group, let alone win it.

"Jack, may I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything," he responded as he slid the side door of the Sprinter open and sat down.

She stood in front of him as he reached out and took her hands. "I know men say that their wives are more beautiful when they are pregnant. Is that really true? Do men really feel that way or is it just something they say to make us feel better?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, it won't hurt my feelings if it's just something you guys say. I'd just like to know," she stated firmly.

Jack stood from the Sprinter, wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her close.

She resisted slightly, "Jack, it's not that I don't enjoy being held by you, because I do. I'm fine, really I am. I'm feeling good about myself, and I'm so happy about the baby. I just wanted to know if you guys are being honest with us."

His hands rested on her shoulders as he began to rub her skin from her upper arms down to her elbows. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "Elizabeth, I can't speak for other men, but I have always found you to be the sexiest, most desirable woman I have ever known."

Jack rested his hand on her cheek as his thumb swept across her skin, "I love you, and I am in awe of your body and what God has allowed women to do. So, do I think you are more beautiful when you are pregnant? Elizabeth, each time I look at you, I find you to be more beautiful, sexy and desirable than the time before."

Elizabeth smiled and glanced at her watch, 4PM. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Jack, you know we aren't planning to leave until 6. Do you find me desir…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had scooped her up in his arms, carefully navigated the front steps and entered the house. He closed the door behind them as he gently placed her feet back on the ground.

Her t-shirt was left handing over the banister, quickly covered by his. He was halfway up the stairs, following close behind her when she stopped.

"Onyx…she's still outside," she stated as she turned him around to fetch her.

Jack zipped up his jeans and ran out to the Sprinter, finding Onyx sound asleep amid the dog beds, and food canisters. "Come on, girl," he called out as she followed him into the house and out into the back yard.

His jeans were unzipped and falling down over his hips when he entered the bedroom. He stepped out of his remaining articles of clothing, leaving them in a heap beside the bed. His heart pounded as he found her resting on one elbow, patting the area beside her. He was jealous of the satin sheet, knowing that it was already touching her naked body.

He slipped under the sheet as their body's touched. His lips consumed hers, savoring every inch as if he were devouring his favorite meal. His hands moved gently about her body, experiencing every new change in her and feeling more love for her than he ever dreamed possible.

Her skin tingled as she felt his fingertips tracing the outline of her body. Her hands slipped up his arms, gently massaging the straining muscles in his shoulders. His body quickly responded to hers, alleviating any concern on her part that he would be repulsed by her growing girth.

Her gentle moans drove his passion as he found her quite the instrument to play. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. Even as her tummy was expanding, their bodies still fit as the perfect puzzle pieces that God had designed them to be.

Her tongue traced from his shoulder blade, up the side of his neck, along his strong jaw line before settling at his ear where she gently nibbled. She felt her blood warm as he softly moaned, letting her know that he certainly was enjoying this intimate time with her.

He raised his body over hers, careful not to hurt her or make the experience uncomfortable. His body encased her, swallowing her whole, and they each felt the love and warmth that passed between them.

Jack fell onto the bed beside her; each one was exhausted but completely satisfied, as his arms enveloped her, pulling her into his body. He kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled securely into his chest.

He tried to speak, but his breathing was so rapid and his thoughts were so consumed with her that he could barely think, much less speak. After a few moments his finger under her chin directed her face upward and in his direction.

"Elizabeth, I want you to know that every time we make love is like the first time for me," he whispered. "Each time is more exciting than the one before. I hope you know that I feel so blessed to have you in my life."

"I love you so much. How did I get so lucky," she stated as she brushed her lips across his before resting her head back on his chest.

Thirty minutes later Jack woke her as his fingers swept several curls away from her face and behind her ear. "It's time to go," he whispered.

"Mmm, I just want to lay here with you," she whispered.

Jack slid out from under the sheet and slipped into his clothes. "I'll go fix some coffee and you get dressed."

The sheet was provocatively draped over her body and it took all of his willpower to leave her.

She released a frustrated breath, "I want to go, but I'm tired now."

Jack climbed back onto the bed as he hovered over her body, "You ought to be tired. You were quite active a little while ago." His lips brushed her cheek as he encouraged her to wake up. Once her eyes opened and he observed her smile, he worked his way off the bed and headed back toward the door.

Jack was putting the finishing touches on their coffee when she walked down the stairs. Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am," she stated as she grabbed her purse and a jacket incase it was chilly at night.

Jack let Onyx in from the backyard, grabbed their overnight bags and the keys and headed for the door. "I'll come back for the coffee."

On his way past her she reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Are you okay," He asked.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you for this afternoon. It meant a lot to me to know that you still find me desirable."

Jack dropped the bags he was holding and backed her up against the stairwell wall. His body held her firmly against the frame of the closet as their lips met in a fiery exchange that left nothing to the imagination. His arms swept around her waist and pulled her close.

"Whoa Jack, we'll never get out of here if you keep kissing me like that," she said.

"Are you complaining?" He asked.

"Never!" She replied. "But save something for your dream romp in the Sprinter."

They both laughed as they loaded Onyx up in the Sprinter, making certain that she was comfortable on the large orthopedic bed. Elizabeth had no desire to drive, looking forward to dozing.

Leaving early in the evening, they missed most of the traffic, finally arriving at the hotel around 10PM. Jack unloaded the things that were needed from the Sprinter and carried it into the hotel room. He smiled at Elizabeth who went from sleeping in the front seat, to being stretched out across their king sized bed, and he was almost positive that her eyes never opened during the transition.

Jack sat on the side of the bed, "Are you okay, honey?"

Her eyes remained closed, but she smiled, "I'm fine. Snuggle with me…"

"Let me take Onyx for a walk, and I'll be right back. Get ready for bed and we'll be right back," Jack stated as he and Onyx walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Jack and Onyx returned about thirty minutes later, "Hey, are you awake?"

"Uh huh…" she muttered but her eyes remained closed.

"A bunch of your handler friends are staying at this hotel. They've missed you and told me to tell you that tomorrow is a girl's night out," he advised her.

"What are you supposed to do?" She asked.

"The husbands and boyfriend are going to the strip club," he stated, waiting on her reaction.

She sat straight up in bed, "Are you kidding me, Jack Thornton?" Seeing his smile told her that he was joking. "That's not funny."

"I just wanted to know if you were paying attention to me," he mentioned.

"Well, now you know that I do," she replied.

Jack changed into his shorts and a t-shirt and slipped into bed. He slid over beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Instinctively, she grabbed his hand in hers and pulled his arm to her chest resting their hands over her heart. She leaned her head down, pressing her lips to his fingers, capturing the one that carries the symbol of their marriage.

"I love you Jack," she whispered as she settled in to sleep.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke to a feeling that someone was watching her. Without moving, she opened her eyes and observed Onyx standing before her. "Do you need to go outside?" She asked as she observed Onyx run toward the door.

Elizabeth quietly slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and her flip flops and headed outside. She had only been gone for a few minutes when she came around the corner and smacked into Jack who had come outside looking for her.

"Elizabeth, please don't leave the room in the middle of the night without telling me. I was worried," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Jack, you're right. I'm so sorry, I just wasn't thinking. You were sleeping so soundly that I hated to wake you up," she replied.

They walked hand in hand back to the room. With all the sleep she had gotten since yesterday, she was now wide awake. Jack slipped back in bed while Elizabeth went through her clothes, picking out just the right outfit for today's show.

She sat on the side of the bed and laid her new cream colored suit on the mattress. She turned sideways and glanced over to the other side as she enjoyed watching him sleep. Just watching him brought a smile to her face and a sense of calm to her heart.

She walked over to her bag, pulled out her journal and sat down at the desk. She opened the book to the next blank page and attempted to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **We each have the power to be a blessing to someone, often when we least expect it, but when it is desperately needed. We underestimate the power we carry in a simple word, a kind eye, a listening ear, a tender smile or a heartfelt compliment. We never know when the words we say or the kindness we show will be the ultimate blessing in someone's life, the needed push that encourages them to fight on, to move forward and to have faith in themselves.**_

"Jack," she whispered into his ear.

His eyes remained closed, but he smiled. "Lay with me for a few minutes," he suggested as he lifted up the covers, encouraging her to join him.

"Jack, if I do that we'll never get out of here," she joked as she started to stand.

He reached out and gently pulled her back onto the bed. "I miss you," he whispered as his lips met the soft, sensitive skin below her ear.

"Jack," she mustered a breathy tone, "Labs show in an hour. We need to get going,"

"Wouldn't you rather just stay here?" he managed to say before his lips met hers.

"Mmm Jack…You know I would, but we came all this way…oh forget it. There's another show tomorrow," she stated as her arms wrapped around his neck. She lay back waiting his next move, which ultimately surprised and disappointed her.

"Come on, we need to get you two to that ring on time," he stated as he jumped out of bed and immediately went to his suitcase for fresh clothes.

"Huh…?"

He glanced up and laughed, "We'll have plenty of time for that when Onyx wins the Sporting Group today."

"Are you serious? You really want to go to the dog show?" She asked as she gathered her clothes.

"I always want to be with you, but you need this. You and Onyx back in the ring again; it's a triumph of sorts," he stated as he zipped up his jeans and buttoned his shirt.

He sat on the side of the bed to put on his socks and shoes, glancing over as she dressed. He felt tears well in his eyes as he observed the beauty and the overwhelming capabilities of her body.

"You look beautiful," he stated as she stood in the mirror fixing her hair and makeup.

She walked back to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips to his. "Thank you for everything, Jack; for the dog show, the clothes, and for arranging your schedule so you could come with me."

"There is no place I'd rather be," he stated as he opened the hotel room door leading to the hallway.

Elizabeth barely made it into the expo center before she was swamped by handlers, kennel club members, and several judges, all of whom were very happy to see her back in the dog show ring.

Jack walked to Ring 4, found a few seats and sat down. The Labrador entry was large; 17 dogs, 28 bitches, 3 dog specials and 7 bitch specials, with a total of 55 Labradors.

Elizabeth finished grooming Onyx, found Jack sitting ringside and took her seat next to him. The Labradors began entering the ring; first the dog puppy classes, the Amateur-Owner-Handler, Bred By, Am-Bred, and finally Open Black, Open Chocolate and lastly, Open Yellow

Those with blue ribbons from each of the classes then entered the ring for the "Winner's Dog" class. The Open Yellow dog, Miles, was on a roll and was easily the judge's choice for the 3 point major win.

The bitch classes then entered the ring, and as was the case with the dogs, each female with a blue ribbon then entered the ring to compete for "Winner's Bitch." Malibu, the Open Yellow Bitch, was pulled along with the Bred By, Giggles, and they competed in one final down and back before the judge. As the entire group went around the ring, the judge pointed at Giggles for the 3 point major win, and the final points to complete her championship.

"Here goes nothing," Elizabeth stated as she stood, kisses Jack, stuffed bait in her pocket and headed for the ring entrance.

Of the 10 specials entered for Best of Breed, Onyx was the 8th dog in the ring as they were called in numerical order. At the very end of the line were the Winner's Dog and the Winner's Bitch.

It was finally Elizabeth's turn. She stepped up and stacked Onyx, awaiting the judge's inspection.

"How are you doing Elizabeth?" Judge Nathan Brooks asked.

Although everyone knew that personal conversation between the exhibitors and judges was inappropriate, it happened all the time.

"I'm fine; thank you for asking," she commented.

Following the judging, those in the final pick were pulled to the middle of the ring and asked to free stack.

Elizabeth smiled as this was one thing at which Onyx was superb. Once standing perfectly, Elizabeth wiggled her finger back and forth, a signal to Onyx to wag her tail.

Most judges arranged the winners in the following order…Best of Breed, Best of Winners, Best of Opposites, Select Dog and finally Select Bitch.

The Judge pulled Miles up front, somewhat surprising Elizabeth that he would give the breed to a class dog with so many quality champions in the ring. As everyone was put in their place, Judge Brooks pointed to Elizabeth and directed her to the front of the line. As the dogs made their final trip around the ring, Onyx was pointed out as Best of Breed.

Jack was waiting for Elizabeth and Onyx when they exited the ring. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground. "I'm closer to my romp in the back of the Sprinter."

Elizabeth jokingly slapped his shoulder, "Don't count on it. Labs never win the group."

"Are you feeling okay?" Jack asked as he took Onyx's leash from her hand and they walked back toward their seats.

"I feel wonderful," she stated. "I am having the best day Jack, and what makes it perfect is that you're here with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He admitted.

Elizabeth and Jack walked back to the set up; they gave Onyx breakfast, a bucket of water and placed her in a crate to rest.

Jack took a seat and pulled out the sports section of the local paper.

"Elizabeth, come on. We're going shopping. Have you seen all of the fabulous vendors here?" Rachel asked.

Jack looked up from over his paper, "Go ahead honey. I'll watch Onyx."

She walked over and brushed her lips across his, "Would you like some coffee and a sweet roll? The ones here are yummy."

"You're sweet enough," he stated with a smile.

Jack watched Elizabeth and her friends walk away before returning his attention to the newspaper.

Thirty minutes later she returned to find Jack awkwardly stretched out in two chairs with his eyes closed.

The facility was noisy and she had to shake him slightly to get his attention.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I got you coffee and a sweet roll. I stuck my finger in your cup for sweetness," she jokingly stated as she held up her pointer finger.

He took her finger in his hand and brought it to his lips, "Mmm, so sweet."

She laughed, "You're silly, but you're my kind of silly!"

Several hours passed and Elizabeth pulled out the judging program to get the showing order of the groups. "Oh good, Sporting Group is second, so we won't have to wait around all day."

As the Hound Group entered the ring, Elizabeth took Onyx out for a walk. A few minutes later she returned to their set up to put the finishing touches on them both. She air blew Onyx's coat, before putting on her suit jacket and French braiding her hair.

"You look beautiful…both of you do," Jack remarked. He kissed her for luck and watched as his two girls headed for the ring.

The Hound Group exited the ring as the Sporting Group prepared to enter. Elizabeth took a deep breath as the Golden Retriever in front of her was called into the ring. Elizabeth entered as the Ring Steward called out her number and they floated across the floor.

Many of Elizabeth's friends who were not showing in the Sporting Group situated themselves at various points around the ring. They squealed and clapped as Elizabeth presented Onyx to the group judge increasing the volume of their applause when they did their down and back.

The Clumber Spaniel was the last dog presented in the group, as the judge made his way down the line making his cut. Everyone screamed with delight when Onyx, who had been absent from the ring for months, was back and showing in great form and was selected.

The seven dogs he selected lined up in the middle of the ring. There was the Irish Setter, Flat Coated Retriever, Springer Spaniel, Parti Cocker Spaniel, Clumber Spaniel, Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever, and the Labrador.

The judge had the exhibitors go around the ring one final time before picking his top four. When he pointed to Onyx for the Group 1, Elizabeth glanced around assuming that he must have been pointing to someone behind her.

Finally realizing that she had done something she never assumed would happen, she and Onyx took their place by the #1 placard. The next placements were given to the Parti Cocker, Flat Coated Retriever, and the Irish Setter.

Elizabeth remained in the ring as all of the exhibitors offered their congratulations before exiting.

The women handlers hugged Elizabeth while many of the male handlers kissed her on the cheek, much to Jack's dismay.

"We did it, Jack," her excitement level was off the charts. She didn't think about where she was, or simply didn't care as she pressed her lips to his.

"You both looked beautiful out there. I videotaped the group if you want to see it," he offered.

"Yes, yes, please, I'd love to," as he took her hand and led her back to their set up.

"Oh man, people are right; the camera does add 10 pounds," she remarked. "But in my case, I think it's more like 25."

Jack paused the video, "I love you and you moved across that ring so gracefully. You're beautiful, and I'm proud of you."

He continued, "Besides, by the way the men were kissing you, you had to know that what you accomplished doesn't happen often."

She put her hand on his cheek, "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Absolutely not. I know where your heart is and I know how much you love me," he replied. "Besides, I don't have time to be jealous when I have a romp in the Sprinter to plan for…"

"Oh right. I had almost forgotten about that," she laughed before being taken away by many of her handler friends.

The Best in Show class didn't go as successfully, with the Toy Group entry, the Pekinese, taking the win.

Elizabeth grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. Jack smiled as she approached wearing a sun dress with straps that tied at the shoulders. The bodice was stretchy to accommodate her growing bust line, and the A-line shape allowed for her pregnancy pooch.

"Jack, I love this dress that Tracey and Cary picked out. Does it look okay?" She asked as she spun in a circle before him.

"You look beautiful," he stated as he suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You look so good, I just don't want guys hitting on you," Jack remarked.

She laughed, "That's not likely to happen. I'm an old pregnant lady. No man is going to want to hit on me."

"I would," he informed her.

"You know Jack it's kinda like a mother has to love her kids; you have to hit on me. But then again, I wouldn't want anyone else but you to hit on me," she explained.

After everyone's chores were done, with some having more to do than others, everyone met just outside Ring 1. Jack had been away from the dog show world for a long time, and didn't know many of the significant others of Elizabeth's friends. The men and women separated, but not before Elizabeth rushed back to give Jack one last kiss.

"I love you. Don't have too much fun without me," she suggested.

"Never," he responded.

Several vehicles were needed to carry all of the women out to dinner. Elizabeth rode with Rachel, Suzi, Lisa and Amy. Rachel grew up in Myrtle Beach, so she was familiar with all the cool places to eat and visit.

They drove along the shoreline and Elizabeth was captivated by the view. "What's that?" She asked as they passed an area hidden by palm trees.

"Oh that's Lover's Lane," Rachel replied.

"I thought that was just a term writer's used in movies. There really is such a place?" Elizabeth asked as her neck jerked back, trying desperately to see through the tree line.

"Oh Elizabeth, you're so silly. There are many places called Lover's Lane. I'm sure where you grew up had one too," Amy advised.

"Yes, but we know that as pure as Elizabeth was, she probably never went there," Lisa made the comment before realizing how it sounded. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"None taken," Elizabeth replied. She was proud of the fact that she had waited for Jack, unlike Lisa who was known to sleep around even while involved in a relationship.

"Hey Elizabeth," Rachel call out. "The place is called Lover's Lane, but really no one goes there at night. It's a great beach during the day. At one end the sand is so hard packed that you can drive your vehicle out onto the beach."

Rachel continued, "Thomas and I went there once and made love under the stars. It is without a doubt the most romantic experience I have ever had."

The women found their way to 21 Main, a fancy restaurant sitting on North Beach. Everyone but Elizabeth began their meal with a drink, and a discussion of how much they had been looking forward to a night out without their boyfriends or husbands.

"Really?" Elizabeth remarked. "I love spending time with Jack."

Although Elizabeth enjoyed catching up with her friends, and the food was beyond amazing, the celebrating she wanted to do included her husband.

The men ended up at Greg Norman's Australian Grille. They quickly struck up a conversation about favorite sports teams, records that had recently been broken, and the best coaches of all time. Jack enjoyed the sports talk, but he missed Elizabeth. After all, he had come along on the trip to be with her, and he couldn't help but be disappointed that on this evening of celebration, they were with friends and not each other.

Following dinner, the women decided to attend a show at the local comedy club, located just down the street. As they left the restaurant, Elizabeth lagged behind.

"Come on slow poke. The show starts in twenty minutes. Pick up the pace," Amy suggested.

Elizabeth raised her hand in the air, stopping a cab that was heading down the street. "This pregnant lady is tired. I'm going back to the hotel, but you guys have fun," she stated as she headed back to the hotel.

"She's not really tired, is she?" Suzi asked.

"She might be, but I suspect she wants to be with her husband," Rachel responded.

"I admire what they have. I wish I had it…" Amy mentioned as she watched Elizabeth's cab disappear down the street.

Elizabeth arrived back at the hotel and headed through the lobby toward the elevator. She glanced into the combination lounge/bar/restaurant and observed a very familiar person sitting at the bar. She headed inside, stopping short as she observed several women approach him.

The music that was playing made the lounge rather noisy and she was too far away to hear the specific conversation. Although the women were absolutely beautiful, she wasn't worried, but was, however, interested as to what would happen.

"Hi handsome; why are you sitting here all alone?" The first woman asked.

Jack smiled politely, "Just listening to some music."

"How about some company," the other woman mentioned.

"No thank you; I'm fine by myself," he remained polite in his response.

"Why don't you buy us a drink?" The first woman asked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not interested," Jack had finally reached his limit, thankful that they finally walked away.

Elizabeth smiled as she approached him.

"Hey this ought to be funny. Watch this," the first woman nudged her friend as they turned and watched Elizabeth.

"Is she pregnant?" The second woman asked. "That's just sad. It's sick too, but just so sad to be pregnant and hang out in bars."

The women watched intently as Elizabeth walked up and sat beside Jack.

"Hi handsome. Are you here alone?" She asked.

"Not anymore," he smiled. "What are you doing here? Is the night out with the girls already over?"

"I missed you," she replied as he reached out and took her hand.

"Did you see that?" The first woman asked. "I've heard of men finding pregnant women sexy, but he's picking her over us? Really?"

Elizabeth leaned in and whispered, "The Sprinter is waiting for our romp."

"You don't have to do that. I know that making love in a vehicle isn't on your bucket list," he stated as he released her from their bet.

"No, but going to Lover's Lane out on the beach, opening the sunroof of the Sprinter and being alone while making love to you under an open sky could easily be on my bucket list," she explained as she stood from her seat and held out her hand. "Come on, I have the perfect place."

"Are you kidding me?" The first woman remarked as they watched Jack and Elizabeth walk hand in hand out of the lounge.

The second woman smiled, "Don't you see the way he looks at her? She's his wife. What a lucky lady."

Jack secured Onyx in the hotel room while Elizabeth grabbed a few things from her bag.

"Are you sure you know where this place is?" He asked as they seemed to have been driving for awhile and it was clear that his anticipation was getting the better of him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I thought it was right around here. Oh wait, there's the entrance," Elizabeth's voice was elevated as she pointed in the direction of the trees.

"What entrance?" He asked, seeing nothing in the dark but a line of trees.

"Slow down. It's just before that sign, right there…stop!" She yelled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

There was no one around so Jack slipped the Sprinter into reverse and backed up slightly to the entrance that was obviously noticeable during the day, but easily hidden at night.

"Wait, I'm not so sure about this, Jack. It looks like something from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Certainly not something that speaks 'make love here,'" she nervously stated.

They passed through the clearing and reached the beach. The darkened beauty of it all was more than Elizabeth could handle. "It's beautiful, Jack."

There was a full moon which cast a glow down upon them, yet keeping them hidden from the highway. The sky was filled with a million twinkling stars, and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, brought them each back home.

Jack parked the Sprinter, opened his door and stepped outside. She met him in the back of the vehicle as they both looked up into the sky. Jack turned on the stereo and found a station that played soft music.

Jack took her hand and they walked out onto the beach, "Dance with me."

Shape of You by Ed Sheeran had begun as Jack wrapped his arms around her…

 _ **Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead**_

 _ **I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you**_

His hands rubbed up and down her back as his lips worked their magic on her neck, spending ample time on the sensitive skin just below her ear.

"Mmm Jack, that feels so good," she whispered as her head tilted to the side.

Her hands worked their way up his arms and over his shoulders, resting on the back of his head. She leaned back slightly; looking deep into his hazel eyes, finding herself easily captivated by him. Her lips pressed hard against his as her hand behind his head deepened their connection.

His tongue gently slipped through as the slight opening in her mouth welcomed him. He gently moved along the sensitive skin on the inside of her lips as her soft moans drove his excitement.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Besides, it's something you want. Jack, you've made my dreams come true; it's time for me to help you with yours," she stated as he laid a blanket out on the sand. "What are you doing? I though one of your fantasies was making love in a vehicle."

"He pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "My one and only fantasy is being with you…anywhere and at any time. I love you Elizabeth."

She felt the urgency as his hand behind her head drew her firmly toward him, his lips pressing, demanding hers. The soft warmth of her lips flooded his body as it spread out to his limbs.

The growing passion and slight anxiety she felt at being out in the open caused her pulse to quicken with equal amounts of excitement and trepidation.

The soft roar of the waves mixed with the music in the background allowed Elizabeth to release her fears and enjoy this experience with the man she loved.

She gently ran her teeth over her bottom lip as he watched her, excited by her, and she felt the heat from his gaze, leaving her feeling as though her clothes were being burned from her body.

Her skin tingled as his fingers traced up her arms and over her shoulders. His hand cradled the back of her neck as his finger swept gently across her cheek.

She leaned her head into his hand, enjoying the feel of his skin upon hers. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, drawing his attention, as her eyes closed, completely consumed by the feel of his hands upon her body.

He untied the thin straps at her shoulders as his hands pulled at the full skirt material of her dress, lifting it over her head and dropping it in a pile along with her sandals, his jeans, t-shirt, socks, tennis shoes, her panties and his boxers.

He helped her down onto the blanket making certain that she was comfortable. Completely naked under a beautiful canopy of stars, their hearts pounded with the excitement and thrill of the adventure.

His fingers sent the feeling of electricity through her body as he gently traced down her neck, across her chest and down her arm. He cradled the back of her head as he pressed his lips to hers, hungrily devouring them as if it were his last meal.

The touch of his hands on her body drove new sounds, soft moans which passed through her lips. He pressed his body closer, gently rolling his body and taking hers with him. She straddled his hips, leaning her head back as she felt the freedom of the cool breeze and the surprisingly calm sound of the waves crashing to the shore.

She leaned down as her hair gently fell across his chest. Each stroke of her tongue on his skin sent shivers across his abdomen, causing him to tighten around her. His hands on her hips held her securely in place as his body rose to meet hers. All of the love and emotion they felt for each other was expressed honestly and without any regrets as their passion burned right through them.

Lying beside her, attempting to catch his breath, he couldn't help but tear up. God had led their paths back to each other, and he felt so blessed.

"Are you okay," she asked softly as she wiped an errant tear that slipped down his cheek.

"I'm better than okay. My life couldn't possibly be any better than it is right now. I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you too, Jack," she stated. Her hand rested on his cheek and he playfully nibbled on her thumb as she gently brushed it across his lips.

They lay together, naked body to naked body as the warmth generated fought off the chill in the air. He reached over her and grabbed the blanket, pulling it across their bodies as his arms enveloped her in familiar security and she rested her head on his chest.

The sound of seagulls and the warmth of the rising sun woke them, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mmm, good morning. Last night was absolutely perfect," Elizabeth whispered as she raised her head up from his chest and captured his lips.

Jack smiled as his eyes fought their opening. "Oh no, Elizabeth…the dog show, Onyx. We have to get going."

Realizing that it was now daylight, they looked around to make certain that they were still alone. Luckily they were as he helped her up. She grabbed a suit out of her bag and quickly changed. Jack slipped into his jeans, and grabbed a fresh t-shirt that he found in her bag.

Elizabeth grabbed her show shoes from the back of the Sprinter and slipped them on, quickly realizing that slip on shoes and sand don't mesh well.

They made their way out of Lover's Lane and onto the highway heading back to the hotel.

Jack took Elizabeth's left hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Thank you for last night. It was perfect…you were perfect!"

Elizabeth rushed into the hotel, grabbed Onyx from their room, threw some clothes in a bag and headed back downstairs.

Once they reached the show site, Jack pulled up front and let Elizabeth and Onyx out. Elizabeth quickly took Onyx for a walk before running inside and finding a seat at Ring 5.

The Labradors were in the middle of judging bitches when she walked up.

"Where have you been? Are you okay?" Rachel asked. "I was getting worried about you."

"No, I'm fine, just slept in this morning," Elizabeth replied, trying her best to cover the blotchiness that was making its way up her neck at her slight deception.

"Is something wrong with your foot?" Rachel asked.

"No, I think my feet are swollen. My shoes don't fit as well as before," Elizabeth remarked.

Rachel sat down and pulled out a new pair of tennis shoes from her bag. "I just got these, try them. They're wide, so they should help. You can't run in what you're wearing."

Elizabeth sat down; she hesitated to remove her shoes, continuing to state that they would be fine. However, Rachel insisted.

"No wonder your feet hurt. You have a bucket of sand in them. Where did this come from?" She asked as Jack rushed up and took a seat. "Never mind; you don't need to answer that."

"People are crazy today. I had a guy pass me and say 'well that's a first.' I have no idea what he was talking about, but he sure got a chuckle out of it," Jack remarked as he attempted to catch his breath.

Elizabeth paid little attention to Jack's ranting as she grabbed a bag from ringside and dumped out the sand that was occupying her shoes.

They called for the Best of Breed class and Elizabeth stood, smiled and kissed Jack.

"Hey," she whispered. "You may want to change out of my t-shirt."

"Why? Wait, your t-shirt?" He asked.

"Because it has BABY on it with an arrow pointing down to your…"

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30- Grant Me Serenity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ ****Steam Alert****_

 _ **Chapter 30- Grant Me Serenity  
**_

"Hey honey, where are you?" Jack excitedly called out as he entered the house.

"I'm up here," Elizabeth responded as she walked out of their bedroom and stood at the banister.

"Look at this; you have to see it," he stated as he headed for the stairs. "This is the cutest thing."

Jack was so excited that he scaled the stairs, skipping one step with each stride.

Elizabeth was laughing, "What is it, Jack?"

"Look what I picked up at that, at that…that kid store," Jack rambled as he pulled the teddy bear wearing overalls from the bag.

"Oh Jack that is precious, but it's a boy bear; what if we are having a girl?" She asked.

Jack reached his hand back into the bag and pulled out another bear that was wearing a dress and had a colorful bow placed decoratively on her head. "I've covered both possibilities," he joyfully remarked.

"Jack they are adorable," she mentioned.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Push the button on their paws," he suggested as he waved the little girl bear in front of her.

Elizabeth did as he asked and couldn't contain her laughter as Jack's voice was heard coming from the bear's moving mouth, "Hi Peanut; this is daddy. I love you more than you will ever know. You and your mommy are my world."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he reached over and swept a few tears that had insisted on falling down her cheek.

Elizabeth released a quick breath through her mouth as her free hand began fanning her face, "I'm sorry, sometimes I just get so emotional. It's these raging hormones."

Jack took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "Sometimes those raging hormones are good."

"This would be one of those times. Do you have any idea how sexy you are to me right now?" She asked as she leaned into him, meeting his lips with hers.

"You are my world, Jack Thornton. I hope you know that," she whispered.

She closed her eyes as she felt his arms slide around her waist, pulling her into him. Her lips were soft and full, and he quickly lost himself in them. He held her close and without releasing her lips he gently backed their bodies down the hall toward the bedroom.

As they stepped into the sanctuary of their room, he took her hand and led her toward the bed. He turned her around as he untied the belt on her maternity jumper that hung loosely along the small of her back.

Her loose curls fell freely over her shoulders. His fingers slid under her tresses, sweeping them away from her neck as his lips met the soft, salty skin just below her ear. He unzipped her jumper and the top slipped over her arms as the garment fell to the floor. He held her securely as she stepped out of her dress; his hands resting on her hips kept her from losing her balance.

His arms slipped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He moved her around to face him as his lips eagerly yet tenderly met hers. Standing close enough that the mattress brushed up against the back of her leg, he took her hand and without uttering a word, only the meeting of their eyes, he began unbuttoning her blouse.

His eyes never drifted from hers as he whispered, "I hope you know just how much I love you." As each button was released he peeled the material further away from her skin. The final button was released and the garment was dropped in a pile at her feet, joining her jumper.

As Elizabeth stood before him in her camisole and panties, she felt excited, yet relaxed. She loved the way he looked at her, always with love and respect, never leaving her feeling cheap or sleazy.

It did seem odd, however, that she was in her undies and he was still wearing a suit and tie. She placed her hands on his chest, slipping them under his suit jacket. As her hands moved over his shoulders, and down his arms, the jacket fell from his body and rested on the side of the bed.

Her fingers began to make fast work on the buttons of his dress white shirt. Her tongue traced along his collarbone as each button was opened, and more of his skin was exposed. His head tilted back and he softly moaned as her lips met his chest, while her fingers traced small circles on his skin.

His skin tingled as her hands slipped under his shirt, walked across his shoulders, and dropped the garment to the floor. His breath quickened and sounds of anticipation passed through his lips as her hands removed his belt and his dress trousers were unzipped. She gave a quick tug, and his pants fell down around his ankles. He stepped away, gently kicking them into the already accumulating pile of cotton.

Jack stepped closer, nuzzling her neck as his fingers slipped under the thin straps of her camisole. The touch of his fingers on her skin sent the feeling of electricity rushing through her body, warming her quickly. She met his lips with hers with such passion that it could only be likened to a raging forest fire, unable or unwilling to be stopped.

Her camisole and panties joined the other clothing in a messy pile beside the bed. Jack laid her back on the mattress, slipping pillows under her head and hips for comfort. His hands gently worked their way around her body, paying particular attention to those sensitive areas that he knew excited her.

His eyes were piercing yet kind; his lips were soft yet demanding and his touch was tender yet the urgency was ever so present.

He cradled the back of her head in his hands as his voracious appetite for her consumed him. His kisses were tender, but each one fed into the passion of the one before as he wanted nothing less than to be able to wrap himself up in her.

The touch of her fingertips on his skin drew new sounds which passed through his lips as his body ached for hers. His muscles strained as he wrapped his arms behind her back and held her firmly.

Her body was soft and supple and melted under his touch as her passion burned right through him. "Love me, Jack," she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

His thoughts were only of Elizabeth; how she made him feel and the love he wanted to share with her. "You are my weakness," he whispered as they each gave everything contained in their hearts and bodies to the other.

He collapsed beside her as he immediately drew her closer to him, resting her head on his chest. His hand gently rubbed the soft skin on her arm from her shoulder down to her wrist and back. He smiled at the knowledge of how complete she made him feel.

Suddenly Elizabeth gasped, "Jack…"

He rose up beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, feel this…" she stated as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

She rested his hand there momentarily with no further movement. Then suddenly…

"Is that him?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth's smile lit up the room, "No, that's her."

"This boy will be a kicker. I'm sure we'll have us a football player there," he stated as he continued to rest his hand on her stomach hoping to feel more fluttering.

"I don't know how you figure that. She is going to be a dancer," she stated as she rested her hand on top of his.

She laid her head back on his chest as they both relaxed, each one feeling physically satisfied and emotionally complete.

"Jack…"

"Uh-huh…"

"The doctor's appointment for this Friday has been changed to next Wednesday, okay?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Don't forget because they are doing to ultrasound and then we can plan our reveal party," she reminded him.

"Uh-huh…"

"Will you go shopping with me on Saturday to look at cribs and stuff?" She asked.

"Uh-huh…" he replied.

"It's beginning to feel so real," she whispered as her fingers twirled circles around the hair on his chest and they both fell asleep.

Several hours later Jack woke to Onyx scratching at the bedroom door. He slipped out of bed, making certain that Elizabeth remained covered, put on a pair of shorts and headed downstairs to take Onyx out.

Jack had been gone for less than thirty minutes when Elizabeth stretched and ran her hand over his empty side of the bed.

"Jack, are you in the bathroom?" She called out, fighting the need to open her eyes.

He pushed the door open carrying a tray, "How does breakfast for dinner sound?"

"Breakfast at anytime of the day sounds wonderful. You're spoiling me, Jack Thornton, and I love it," she giggled.

He sat the tray down and crawled into bed beside her, "This is what life is all about.

"Eating breakfast in bed?" She asked.

"Doing anything, as long as you're with the one you love; that's what makes life special," he remarked as he took a strawberry between his thumb and pointing finger and placed it to her lips.

"I do love you Jack, but Peanut and I are hungry, so I'm going to eat now," she stated as she bit the strawberry down to the green cap still held between his fingers.

Following dinner, or rather breakfast for dinner, Jack took the tray downstairs. He spent some time on the computer, taking care of work related matters, as Elizabeth grabbed her journal and disappeared to write.

She took a seat in the corner of the room, opened her journal and began to convey her thoughts and feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Emotions spin through my head like a paperback book in a wind storm; its pages flip rapidly, unable to experience one feeling before another blows through. Most are joyous, leaving my stomach tight with anticipation and excitement. However, like everything in life, with the good also comes the bad and that goes for feelings and emotions as well."**_

She rested her journal on her tummy as her hand gently rubbed her growing belly. She felt the tears beginning to flow as she thought about the love that was an integral part of the creation inside her.

" _ **I knew I would love you from the moment you were conceived, filling a part of my heart that I had no idea was empty. You, my perfect little Angel, are a product of the most beautiful love and a blessing from God. Thank you for being you…whoever you are. I promise that your daddy and I will love and protect you for as long as there are breaths in our bodies."**_

Elizabeth rested her back up against the wall, taking her hand and wiping away her tears of joy that seemed to be leaving her in an emotional heap. She took a deep breath and as she felt her insides ripple, she looked around the room and smiled…

" _ **Working and running errands, my ear attached to the phone, your fluttering inside me lets me know I'm not alone. You're a precious soul, perfect as can be; inside your turning and flipping is something no one else can see. Will you play sports or dance or everything in between? What you will eventually become as yet is unforeseen. So I will wait patiently to kiss your perfect skin, but until that time I'll smile as you kick me from within."**_

Jack searched downstairs before closing up the house for the night. "Are you out here Elizabeth?" Jack stepped out onto the patio, but saw no one.

He walked into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door, "Honey, are you in there?"

Receiving no answer, he headed back out into the hallway and found the door to the nursery ajar. "Elizabeth, are you in here?"

Over in the corner, he found her curled up on the floor with the boy and girl teddy bears he had brought home tucked tightly to her chest. She was sound asleep with her journal lying open beside her.

Jack closed her journal and sat it on the table nearby. He slipped his left arm behind her shoulders, and slid his right arm under her knees as he picked her up and carried her toward their bedroom.

"I love you," she whispered as she snuggled into his shoulder without even opening her eyes.

"I love you too baby," he whispered in reply as he gently laid her on the bed and covered her body with the sheet.

She released a deep breath, moaned softly and immediately fell back to sleep.

The week seemed to fly by and before either of them knew it, it was Friday.

"Hi Jack," Elizabeth stated, somewhat surprised to hear from him so early in the day.

"Did you want me to come by and pick you up?" He asked.

"Sure…why?" She answered his question with one of her own.

"Doctor's appointment…don't tell me that you forgot," he stated assuming that she had.

"Jack, I told you the other night that it was postponed until Wednesday. Don't you remember?" She asked.

"Uh, no I'm sorry. When did you tell me?" Jack began to rack his brain, unable to remember that little tidbit of information.

"I'm sorry; we'll talk when I get home. I have a parent here for a conference now," she advised before hanging up.

By the time she returned home from work, Jack and Onyx had taken a walk on the beach, he'd drawn Elizabeth a hot bath and was in the process of finishing up the preparations for their stuffed pork chops and vegetable dinner.

She walked in the door, dropped her purse and keys on the entryway table, and continued to the sofa.

"Hi honey, I have a surprise for you…"

She dropped down on the sofa, "Jack, I'm so tired. Besides, I've seen your surprise…it was a surprise on our wedding night, not anymore."

"Not that, although if you…never mind, you look tired," he remarked.

"I am. I think I just want to go to bed," she responded.

Jack helped her up from the sofa, "I've drawn you a bath. You go upstairs and relax. Dinner will be ready in a little while."

"I love you Jack. You are too good to me," she leaned in and brushed her lips across his cheek. "Thank you, honey."

Jack walked her to the staircase then watched as she climbed each step. His eyes were on her until she stepped inside their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Forty minutes later she appeared at the top of the stairs, still tired, but feeling better and looking much more relaxed. Following dinner, they sat on the sofa and watched one of her favorite movies, "Sleepless in Seattle." Well, she started watching but quickly fell asleep nestled into his shoulder as his hand gently rubbed up and down her arm.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

She said nothing, but he felt her body melt further into him. He sat quietly with her as the movie played in its entirety.

"Sweetheart…the movie is over. Come on, we need to go to bed," he whispered as he helped her up from the sofa.

"I love that movie," she stated as they headed for the stairs.

"I know, so I watched it for both of us," he released a breath that passed through his lips in the form of a soft laugh.

Jack pulled the bedding back for Elizabeth and then slipped in beside her. She turned over on her left side with her back to him. Jack snuggled up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her tummy. She placed her hand over his and squeezed gently.

"I love you both very much," Jack whispered in her ear.

She turned her head slightly toward him, "We love you too."

The following morning Elizabeth slept in. Jack took care of Onyx and when she descended the stairs, he was vacuuming.

"I am such a lucky woman," she thought.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Or should I say, good afternoon?" He teased her.

"Thank you so much for letting me sleep in. I really needed it, and I feel so much better," she stated. "You are a wonderful husband to do the cleaning too. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with people coming over," he remarked.

"People coming over…" she thought as she grabbed a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Will you be ready to go soon?" She asked.

"Go? Go where?" He asked.

"Shopping; you said that you would go with me to look at cribs and stuff today," she reminded him.

"I did? When?" He asked.

"The other night; you know, when you brought home the teddy bears," she replied.

"I don't remember," he stated.

"Jack, we were lying in bed. I asked and you said 'uh-huh,'" Elizabeth stated attempting to jog his memory.

Jack laughed softly, "Uh, might that have been right after we made love?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"To be honest, Elizabeth, I'm usually so spent that I don't remember anything," he explained.

"Oh, well that's nice to know; I'll try to keep that bit of information in mind for future reference," she advised. "Well, no harm, no foul, we can still go," she remarked.

"No I can't. I invited a bunch of the guys over to watch the Braves/Mets game," he replied. "We can go tonight."

"I'm too tired at night to go and enjoy myself. I'll call Susan and see if she can go," Elizabeth stated as she placed her glass in the sink and headed upstairs.

Elizabeth disappeared as many of Jack's friends began to arrive. As she came back downstairs, Jack and the guys had found their seats in front of the TV.

"I'm going," she stated but received no response.

"I'm leaving Jack," she stated again.

Someone told a joke and the guys began laughing; no one responded to her while she stood a few feet away attempting to obtain anyone's attention.

She walked up to the back of the sofa and leaned over Jack's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "I'm leaving."

"Elizabeth, I can go with you tonight," he stated as the cheers both inside the TV and the room drew his attention away from her.

She leaned back in, "Just remember, I'm tired at night."

As she walked away, it dawned on him what she had said, and the following thought came to mind, "Happy wife, happy life." He quickly realized that she wasn't, and he would have some apologizing to do.

As she stood and perused the insensitivity around her in the form of car after car blocking in her Mustang, she crawled up into Jack's old pickup truck and headed for the mall.

As she sat at the stoplight in front of Lynnhaven Mall, she willed the frown on her face to disappear, replacing it with a smile. She loved Jack, she always would and although she was disappointed that they had gotten their wires crossed, she was so happy to see him spending time with his friends.

Back at the house, Jack pulled out several bowls of chips, pretzels and nuts, placing them on the coffee table. They called and ordered several pizzas, and he advised that there was plenty of beer in the cooler just outside on the patio.

Several of the guys worked with Jack. They included Andrew, Bryan, and Christopher. The other four guys were Virginia Beach police officers and either had known Jack forever, or they had been introduced to him by another friend. They were Simon, Kevin, Hensley, and Robert.

Hensley watched as several of the guys made a beeline for the cooler. "Hey, do you have any soft drinks?

"You don't drink? Christopher asked as he popped the top on his beer. "Jack doesn't let anyone leave until they are completely sober. Go ahead, it'll be fine."

"No man, I have my police cruiser; I'm not drinking," Hensley remarked.

"Why do you have your cruiser?" Simon asked.

"I'm leaving for the training academy early tomorrow morning, so Sarge told me to take the cruiser home with me," he explained.

"Hey Kevin," Robert spoke up, "Look at that. I bet you're glad you aren't working. That's in your area, right?" he commented as a news report rolled across the bottom of the screen.

"Well, at least they caught him," Jack mentioned while reading the report of a high speed chase involving a local bank robbery suspect as it scrolled along the bottom of the screen.

The game was in the "7th inning stretch" when Jack's phone rang…

"Hey Mike, I'm sorry you had to work today. A bunch of the…" Jack began.

"Shut up, Jack. I have to tell you something," Mike stated sharply.

"What is it?" Jack replied, uncertain what information a doctor would have that was so urgent.

"It's Elizabeth; where is she?" Mike asked.

"She's at the mall. What's this about?" Jack's heart was beginning to race.

"There was a police chase and they caught the guy when he ran into a truck at a stoplight," Mike explained.

Jack felt a sense of calm wash over him, "That's not Elizabeth. She drives a Mustang."

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I thought I saw her name come across the ER board. I'm glad she's okay," Mike replied before they ended their call.

Jack sat in his chair, initially feeling comfortable until a sense of uneasiness overcame him. He immediately called Elizabeth, but as her phone rang, he heard it vibrate on their kitchen counter.

Realizing that she had left her phone at home, he headed to the front door, stepped outside and scanned the driveway. At first he felt relieved at not seeing Elizabeth's Mustang, but his chest quickly tightened as he realized that his truck was not where he'd parked it. He ran out and observed that Elizabeth's Mustang was completely blocked by several vehicles, including Bryan's brand new F550 pickup truck.

"I need help," he yelled as he ran back inside.

Most of the guys jumped up, "What's wrong," many of them spoke in unison.

Jack's ear was attached to his phone as he began pacing.

"Mike…Jack…I don't know, but it might be Elizabeth. My truck is gone and her Mustang is here," Jack felt himself beginning to sweat.

"I was just getting ready to call you back. I didn't know about the vehicle, but it is Elizabeth; I've seen her," Mike replied.

"How is she?" The words choked him due to his fear of the answer.

"I've seen her in the ER, but I'm not working on her. Jack… she's unconscious," Mike sadly reported.

Hearing that something was wrong, but not knowing what, several of the guys went outside and moved the vehicles around so Jack could get out.

"What's wrong Jack?" Hensley asked.

Jack was frantic looking for his set of keys to the Mustang, "Its Elizabeth. That bank robbery suspect; they caught him, but he must've hit Elizabeth."

"I can't find my keys…" Jack frustratingly yelled.

"Jack, they're in your hand," Christopher announced.

Hensley took the keys from his hand, "You aren't driving anywhere. I'll take you."

They jumped into the police cruiser and headed for the hospital. Jack continued to call Mike, but time after time it simply went to voicemail.

"He's a doctor, why doesn't he answer his phone?" Jack screamed into his phone.

"Jack, calm down; he's a doctor; he's busy. I'll get you there, but you have to calm down," Hensley responded.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Are you married? Are you in love?" Jack responded in an uncharacteristically annoyed tone.

"No, no I'm not," I'm sorry Jack. I'm just trying to help," Hensley stated as he tried to keep Jack talking. Glancing over he saw the strong man he'd always admired, with tears in his eyes, several of which had fallen down his cheek. This situation aside, Hensley quickly realized how lucky Jack was and he respected him even more.

"I'm sorry too," Jack replied. He looked out the window as the scenery sped by and began to ramble, "She is everything to me. I've loved Elizabeth for half of my life. I thought I had lost her before; I can't lose her now. Why wasn't I with her? I should have been with her…She's got to be okay…they've got to be okay," his voice trailed off. He rested his face in his hands and his voice was somewhat muffled as the sound passed through his fingers.

With blue lights flashing, Hensley pulled the cruiser up to the ER entrance. Jack said nothing further as he bolted from the vehicle and disappeared through the automatic sliding doors. Hensley parked the police cruiser and stepped inside to be certain that Jack wasn't alone.

As Hensley sat waiting for Jack to return, Robert, Andrew, Christopher, Bryan, Kevin and Simon all walked through the doors to join him.

"Where's Jack?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. I think they must have taken him back to see her," Hensley responded.

Back through the "No Admittance" doors Jack sat in a cubicle separated by a thin curtain.

He bowed his head and began to pray, _**"Dear Heavenly Father, you know my heart and my love for you. I am a godly man. I believe in the power of your presence and your ability to protect us from the evil one. I ask Lord that you cast your saving grace upon Elizabeth and our unborn child. Please see them safely through this. In Jesus name I pray and for his sake, Amen"**_

As he opened his eyes he heard voices at the doorway, one of which he recognized as Elizabeth's. He jumped up and pulled the curtain back.

"Elizabeth…" he called out as he rushed over to her.

Before seeing Jack she did not appear to be crying. However, once she saw his face the tears began to fall.

"Honey, it's okay. It will be okay," he assured her as he gently kissed her bruised forehead.

"How is she?" Jack asked the nurse.

"I'm sure her doctor will be in to see you soon, but she's no longer unconscious, so that has to be a good sign," the nurse replied.

Elizabeth was wheeled over to her bed as Jack and the nurse helped her under the covers. The nurse excused herself, advising that the doctor would be in shortly.

Jack sat on the side of the bed; he took her hand in his as his fingers gently stroked her skin.

Her tears continued as his other hand captured the side of her face just below her ear and his thumb brushed away the droplets as they fell.

"Jack, your truck…" her crying became more emotional.

He lay down beside her with his arms around her body, one hand resting on her abdomen, "Shh, just relax. I'm here," his left arm under her shoulders pulled her closer to him.

"Jack, your truck…" knowing how much he loved his truck, she waited for him to realize that it was destroyed.

"Elizabeth, it's just a truck," initially he was stoic. The emotion came as he continued, "You and Peanut mean everything to me. I don't care about that damn truck. I love you so much; I should have been with you."

She turned slightly in bed and lifted her arm to capture the side of his face, "Jack, it isn't your fault. The only difference, if you had been there, would be that you could have been hurt too."

"I'm supposed to protect you," he stated before pulling her hand to his lips.

"Please don't blame yourself. If anything God protected me. I was planning to drive the Mustang and since the truck rolled…"

"The truck rolled?" Jack had a horrified look on his face, having seen many accidents involving rollovers.

"If I had been in the Mustang, I…we could have been ki…"

Jack put his finger to her lips, "Shh, don't even say it; I couldn't take that."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "We'll be okay, Jack. Doctor Walters came in and did an ultrasound. It looks like everything I've been eating has provided a bit of a cushion for our little one. She didn't seem overly concerned."

She put on a brave face and said what she did for Jack's benefit. She wasn't concerned for herself with the exception of the fact that she would continue to be Peanut's host for four more months. Her fear lay solely with the little one she was carrying and how she may have let Jack and Peanut down.

"Elizabeth…" a voice called out from the doorway.

"I'm here," she replied as Jack quickly stood up from the bed.

Dr. Walters pulled the curtain back and approached Elizabeth's bed. "Hi Mr. Thornton…"

"Please call me Jack," he replied as he sat back down on the edge of her bed. "How is she? I mean they, how are they?"

"I took the ultrasound video back to my office to review it," she smiled before continuing. "I know before you didn't want to know the sex, is that still the case?"

"I just want to know if the baby is okay?" Elizabeth asked, her face stricken with fear.

"Calm down, Elizabeth. Your ultrasound shows no abnormalities…."

"So the baby is okay?" Elizabeth asked as she finally allowed herself to smile back.

Dr. Walters enjoyed giving this type of news, "Your accident could have been a lot worse. You were in a heavy truck, and it helped to protect you."

Dr. Walters continued, "All indications are that you were banged up somewhat, but your body protected…"

Elizabeth could no longer hold her excitement, "The baby is okay Jack." A rush of emotion brought on a flood of tears.

Dr. Walters took Elizabeth's hand, "You need to try and calm yourself Elizabeth. Your blood pressure was a bit high, so try to relax."

"Do you still want to wait to find out the sex of the baby? I can tell you now, or I can write it down and place it in a sealed envelope to be used for your reveal party," Dr. Walters offered.

"I want to know," Jack stated

"I want to wait," Elizabeth responded.

Jack turned to Dr. Walters, "We'll wait."

Dr. Walters handed Jack a sealed envelope, "The results are inside."

"Thank you," Jack and Elizabeth replied in unison.

Dr. Walters closed Elizabeth chart, "I'm keeping you overnight, and if everything is still good in the morning, you can be discharged."

Dr Walters saw the bright smile covering Elizabeth's face, "Don't get too excited. I want you on strict bed rest for the next week. If you don't experience any spotting during that time, then you can resume your regular activities."

"She'll be good, I promise," Jack assured her.

Dr. Walters headed toward the door but stopped and turned around, "I don't think I need to say this, but I will. No sexual activity until her next appointment. I know you're set for Wednesday, but I've changed it to Friday afternoon."

"We'll do whatever you say," Jack assured her.

Left alone, she sat up in bed and leaned her body into his chest. His arms swallowed her, giving her the feeling of security that she loved so much.

"I'm going home to get some things for you and take care of Onyx. I'll be right back," he stated as he kissed her bruised forehead before leaving.

As he walked to the elevator, he realized that he didn't have a way back home. He made his way through the ER, and found all of his buddies sitting together waiting on him.

"How is she? How are they?" Simon spoke up first as all of them stood to meet him.

"She's banged up, but it looks like both of them will be okay. Could someone give me a ride home? I need to take care of Onyx and pick up a few things for Elizabeth," he asked.

Everyone jumped in to offer their help. Jack rode home with Simon, took care of Onyx, grabbed a bag with pajamas and under clothes and headed back out to the Mustang. As he backed down the driveway, he stopped, put the car in park and ran back inside. He searched room by room and then realized where he'd seen her journal last. Jack ran into the nursery, grabbed her journal off the table and ran back outside.

Jack walked into the hospital and approached the front desk to find out if Elizabeth had been moved to a regular room.

"Mrs. Thornton is in Room 410," the volunteer advised.

"Thank you so much," Jack stated as he headed for the elevator.

As he walked into Room 410, he found Elizabeth asleep. He sat her bag down, placed her journal on the table, and took a seat beside her bed. He reached over and took her hand, holding it gently as he thanked God for watching over his loves.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke to find Jack sound asleep; his head was resting on the mattress beside her as his hand remained wrapped securely around hers.

She glanced over at the table beside her bed and found her faithful friend, her journal. Sitting on top was an ink pen, which seemed to be calling out to her, encouraging her to write.

She slipped her hand from his hold, took her journal and opened it to the next blank page…

" _ **Fear is like a thief in the night. It has the ability to steal the security you treasure, leaving you a crumpled heap, a shell of your former self. Alone it has no power, but left to fester, worry sets in, holding you hostage to the unknown.**_

 _ **God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
courage to change the things I can;  
and wisdom to know the difference.**_

 _ **Living one day at a time;  
Enjoying one moment at a time;  
Accepting hardships as the pathway to peace;  
Taking, as He did, this sinful world  
as it is, not as I would have it;  
Trusting that He will make all things right  
if I surrender to His Will;  
That I may be reasonably happy in this life  
and supremely happy with Him  
Forever in the next.  
Amen.**_

 _ **Much like the serenity prayer, I ask for courage, acceptance and wisdom, but above all, I pray for the peace within myself to move forward when I no longer believe that I can."**_

Thankfully, overnight Elizabeth had no further concerns, and she was discharged the following morning as promised.

They pulled into the driveway, "whose car is that?"

"Oh, that Kevin's. He stayed over last night to take care of Onyx," Jack replied. "That's sweet of him," Elizabeth stated as Jack opened her door and helped her out.

"But I also called your parents, and they're flying in this morning sometime," Jack stated as he gave her some notice to prepare herself.

As they reached the front steps, the door opened and her parents rushed out to greet her.

"Mom…Dad, when did you get in? Wait, how did you get here?" She asked. "I hope Jack didn't scare you."

"No he didn't, but you were in a car accident honey. We had to come and see you for ourselves," her father answered as they each approached her for hugs. "We couldn't sleep so we left really early this morning. We took a cab from the airport."

"I'm really glad to see you, but I'm fine…we're fine. I'm on bed rest for the next week though," Elizabeth advised.

"Well, that settles it…I'm staying for the week. You're father has to handle some business in Maryland, but he'll be back," her mother replied.

"I'm so happy to see you, and you can stay for as long as you like," Elizabeth stated as they all stepped inside the house.

"Jack what are you going to do about your truck?" Mr. Thatcher asked. "Elizabeth told us before how much you love it."

Jack took hold of Elizabeth's hand and brought it up to his lips, "The truck did its job protecting the two most important people in my life. It can rest in peace now. I guess I'll need to get something; maybe a Mustang of my own?"

Onyx ran in from the backyard, excitedly squealing, and it was obvious that she wasn't used to being away from Elizabeth.

"I'm home now, girl," Elizabeth assured her.

"I need to get you upstairs to bed," Jack stated as he slowly led Elizabeth to the stairs.

"Would you like anything from the kitchen?" He asked as she slid under the covers.

"No, but do you still have the envelope from Dr. Walters?" She asked.

"Of course I do. Do you want to open it?" He asked, hoping that her answer was 'yes' because he was dying to find out.

Jack pulled the envelope from her bag and handed it to her. She took it lovingly in her hands, first holding it to her chest and then closing her eyes and pressing her lips to its corner.

"Do you think you can get the information through osmosis?" Jack commented as he released a breath that sounded much like a soft laugh. "If you want to know the answer as much as I do, we need to open the envelope," Jack informed her.

"Okay, open it…" she stated as she passed the envelope to him.

Jack took it, "Really as long as the baby is healthy, I will be ecstatic."

"Me too," she agreed as she watched him begin to tear the end of the envelope.

"Wait," she yelled. "No, don't. I want a reveal party."

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31- Is it Pink or is it Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ ****Steam Alert****_

 **Chapter 31- Is it Pink or Blue?**

Elizabeth was tired, and confined to bed when Lee and Rosie stopped by to check on them. Lee remained downstairs with Jack, as Rosie and Elizabeth talked upstairs in the bedroom.

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"It's from the doctor. It's the results of the ultrasound," Elizabeth replied.

"So what it is? What are you having?" Rosie squealed.

"I don't know; we haven't opened it yet. I want to do a reveal party," Elizabeth responded.

"I'll handle the party. When do you get cleared by the doctor?" Rosie asked.

"My next appointment is on Friday," she advised.

"How antsy are you to find out?" Rosie asked.

"I'm dying to know," Elizabeth replied.

"Then why not just open it and get it over with?" Rosie inquired.

"We started to, but stopped. I want a traditional reveal party. I want everyone to find out at the same time," she stated.

"Then it's settled…I'll plan the party. Give me the results and I take care of everything," Rosie offered.

"Yea right. The first thing you'll do is open the envelope," Elizabeth remarked.

"No, I promise I won't. I'll keep it sealed until I give it to Andrea; she does all of my special cakes. Really, I promise…please?" Rosie begged.

"Okay, if you promise not to peek," Elizabeth admonished her.

"No need to worry. I'll have it all taken care of. Now when is your doctor's appointment?" Rosie asked.

"This coming Friday," she replied.

"Okay, how about a week from Saturday?" Rosie suggested.

"That sounds perfect, although I don't know if I can wait that long." Elizabeth handed her the envelope and watched her put it in her bag.

"Just think how bad the wait would be if you didn't find out until the baby was born? You can wait an additional week," Rosie encouraged her.

"Thank you Rosie," Elizabeth stated with a smile.

"Don't worry about a thing. You get some rest, let that little one grow, and we'll all celebrate very soon," Rosie replied before heading back downstairs.

The following morning the sun broke through the blinds covering the French door in their bedroom. Elizabeth felt the warmth on her face as she stretched, wondering how the light was able to rush in upon them. She reached over to wrap her arms around Jack wanting desperately to feel his body up against hers. However, her arm fell flat against the cool sheet as she opened her eyes.

"Jack," she called out as she attempted to acclimate her eyes to the light which was spreading across the room. Hearing nothing, she sat up in bed. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced around and then saw him…

She slipped out of bed and walked onto the patio where she found him with his hands resting on the railing as he looked out on the ocean.

"Jack…" she called out again but still received no response. As she reached him and her arms slid around his waist, it was obvious that she had startled him as his hand quickly wiped his face.

He turned away, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

She gently tugged on his arm causing him to turn and face her. "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked as she observed his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

He wiped his face again, "Nothing, I think it's just allergies."

She worked her body between him and the railing, forcing him to look at her, "You know it isn't allergies. Did something happen? Please tell me."

"I could have lost you, both of you," he released as the tears welled in his eyes. Wiping them quickly he added, "I'm sorry; I'm supposed to be the strong one."

"Jack, I'm fine, sore but fine, and you heard Dr. Walters, the baby is fine too," she replied. "I love you, and we need to be strong for each other. When you need my strength, I'm here for you."

He said nothing. His breathing was rapid as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close into his body. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Jack," Elizabeth whispered in response as she ran her hands up and down his back as he continued to hold her, apparently not willing to let her go.

"Jack, you must be exhausted. Please come back to bed," she pleaded as she stepped back, took his hand and started to lead him inside.

He pulled the bedding back for her…

"Jack, I'm going to take Onyx outside first and then I'll be right back," she stated as she turned toward the door.

"No," his voice was somewhat sharp."

"Don't yell at me," she replied.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, but you aren't supposed to be out of bed except to use the bathroom," he reminded her. "You get into bed and I'll take Onyx out."

She slipped under the covers, laid back and watched as he headed out of their bedroom. She heard him call Onyx and then the house was silent. She hadn't heard her mother stirring yet, so she could only assume that she was still asleep.

Jack took a bumper with him, looking for some time alone, and playing fetch seemed to be what he needed. He and Onyx escaped through the back gate and headed out onto the beach. After tossing the bumper the fourth time, Onyx made a wide berth, refusing to return it to his hand.

"Are you tired?" He asked to which she dropped the bumper, fell out on the wet sand and began panting.

Onyx remained quietly on the sand just outside their gate as Jack walked. He walked several houses down and ventured to the water line. Just outside the wet zone, a foot or so from where the waves rushed onto the shore, he stood looking out on the horizon.

Checking to see where Jack and Onyx were as it seemed to be taking longer than expected, she slipped out of bed and walked to the patio.

She observed Onyx lying on the sand just on the outside of their fence. With Jack nowhere in sight, she looked several houses down when she observed him. She took a deep breath, initially planning to call out to him when she observed him fall to his knees, apparently praying.

Jack wasn't aware that Elizabeth had seen him. What he observed was an empty beach with the exception of Onyx and he felt a sense of peace speaking with his Saviour…

" _ **Dear Lord, I am begging for guidance. I understand that I can't control everything, and I must hand my fears over to you. But she is everything to me; they are everything to me. Please calm my fears and strengthen me as I falter. May I feel strength within my heart, and clarity in my dreams, as I trust that you are with me always,"**_ Jack softly spoke. He took a deep breath as he suddenly felt a sense of calm come over him. He looked up into the morning sky, _**"I hand everything over to you Lord. You are stronger and much wiser than I. I know that you are with her…with them always and that you will hold and protect them forever. You are the peace that brings me strength. Amen"**_

Elizabeth watched as Jack returned to his feet. She wiped a few tears from her own eyes as she headed back inside, somehow feeling like her jaunt to the patio was acceptable as long as she incorporated a trip to the bathroom.

Jack stopped off in the kitchen, fixed Onyx's breakfast, and toast, fruit and coffee for him and Elizabeth.

The room was quiet when Elizabeth returned to the bed. She stretched out, laying her head on her pillow as her hands rested on her abdomen.

Jack reached the top of the stairs and had his hand on the door knob when he heard Elizabeth's voice…

" _ **You know little one, your daddy is a very special man…"**_ Elizabeth began. _ **"I know he loves me, but you little Peanut, will be his world. You need to stay inside me until it's safe for you to join our family, okay? I love you, and I'll do my part to keep you safe."**_

The bedroom door opened and Jack stepped inside, "I'll do my part to keep both of you safe." He placed the tray on the side of the bed and sat down. His right hand captured the left side of her face, "You're my world. Please never forget that."

"You heard me talking to Peanut?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping, but you were talking when I reached the door," he explained.

"That's okay Jack. I have nothing to hide from you, and its okay if Peanut is more important in your life than I am; I understand," she stated as she observed him shaking his head.

"Elizabeth, in our lives the Lord comes first, although sometimes I struggle with that because you are so important to me," he admitted. "I think it's important for us to make each other a priority. Providing a solid foundation for our marriage gives our children a stable, loving home to grow up in."

"I agree Jack, but it's also hard with children. My friends tell me that they sometimes lose the closeness they share with their husbands," she remarked.

Jack looked surprised, "Why?"

"It's nothing other than the children take up much of your time, and just about all of your free time. Something is bound to lose out, and I guess it's the time you share with your spouse," she explained.

"How do we resolve that?" He asked.

"I think all we can do is to love each other fully, completely and without reservation. The needs of our children will always come before our own, but I will never feel as though you love me less than you do right now," she replied. "Oh, and of course we can always go back to date night."

"Yes, we have let that slip away, but not anymore. Once you get the clearance from Dr. Walters, Saturday night will be our date night…no excuses; we make the time for each other, okay?"

He liked the smile that covered her face, "Yes Jack. I can definitely agree to that. But what do we do after the baby comes?"

"We'll get Lee and Rosie to babysit," he replied.

The following week started with Elizabeth calling in sick and Jack finding it hard to leave her each morning. Having her mother in town helped immensely; just knowing that Elizabeth was not alone eased his worries.

As Wednesday rolled around, they lay in bed snuggled together, his arms wrapped around her as their hands were locked together and held tightly to her chest.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to," he stated.

She held his hand a little tighter refusing to release him. "Jack, it's so boring just lying here all day. I have nothing to do…it's only been three day and I'm going stir crazy."

"Elizabeth, you aren't alone. Your mom is here; I'm sure that she would love to sit and talk with you," Jack commented.

"I know Jack. She comes in and checks on me and we do talk, but I think she's disappointed in me," Elizabeth sadly responded.

"Disappointed, why?" He rolled her over in bed so she was facing him.

"I don't know, like I let this happen or something. It's like my…"

"Elizabeth, that's silly…"

"Let me finish Jack," she interrupted. "It's like my job right now is to keep this little one safe, and what do I do…I get upset with you, refuse to wait until night for you to go with me, and I venture off. Then the accident happened…if I had just waited," she blurted out.

"Honey," Jack kissed her forehead, "All anyone wants you to do right now is rest. You and Peanut both need to take it easy. But sweetheart, even if you hadn't had the accident, you would still need extra rest. You didn't cause any of this; you weren't doing anything wrong…"

"I'm just scared Jack. I sit here all day and think, and sometimes it isn't pleasant thoughts," she explained.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I actually feel good. I have to say, I'm very well rested," she eventually smiled back at him.

Jack smiled back at her before gently pressing his lips to hers. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I wish I didn't have to go into work today, but I'll try to get home early."

He slipped out of bed and headed for the shower, leaving her in bed to rest.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, wearing his white dress shirt, blue and red striped tie, and blue trousers.

She smiled, "Mmm, you look yummy this morning."

Her tongue slid across her bottom lip followed quickly by her teeth, "I don't know if you are aware of what you're doing, but that turns me on more than you know. I have to get to work, but even if I could stay, we have strict orders from Dr. Walters."

"I'm sorry Jack. I wasn't aware of what I was doing," she mentioned, followed by a sly smile.

"I know everything will be okay, so Friday night, you're mine," Jack stated.

"But my mom is here. You know how I feel about making love with my parents in the house," she reminded him.

"Yes, I remember, but your dad will be back in town and they have a dinner to go to downtown. You will be all mine…okay?" He asked as he kissed her once more before gathering his suit coat and sadly heading for the door.

"I love you," she called out to him.

"I love you back, but remember, stay in bed. You only have a few days left," he blew her a kiss before closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth followed doctor's orders, only leaving her bed to use the restroom. Her mother busied herself downstairs, stopping around noon to bring Elizabeth her lunch.

Elizabeth had been watching Hallmark movies, and game shows, but drew the line when the soap operas started. So it was a pleasant break when her mother dropped off a lunch tray before heading back downstairs to take Onyx for a walk.

Once they returned, Mrs. Thatcher quietly walked back upstairs. Finding Elizabeth sitting up in bed she asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No mom, but thank you. The lunch you fixed was wonderful. What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm just cleaning and staying out of your hair so you can rest," she replied.

"You don't need to clean my house. I appreciate it, but it isn't necessary," Elizabeth commented. "But mom, I'm bored. How do I get through this time?"

Mrs. Thatcher walked to Elizabeth's side of the bed and sat down. She took Elizabeth's hand in hers, "Honey, it's just a week, and in the grand scheme of things, that's no time at all. You can do it, because you do whatever you have to do to keep your children safe, and that includes before they even arrive."

Elizabeth became teary eyed. "What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"I feel like I've let my baby down; I think I've let Jack down, and I've let you down," she rambled on.

"You stop talking like that," she gently rubbed the top of Elizabeth's hand with her fingers. "You have let no one down. We are not in control of everything, Elizabeth. How we handle adversity shows what we are made of," she stated as she wrapped her in her arms and held her. "You will make it through. We're here to help you."

"I know you're right mom. I'm just not used to doing nothing," Elizabeth remarked.

Her mother fluffed her pillows and straightened the covers, "this week will be over before you know it."

"I'm not so sure," Elizabeth replied. "I'm sorry that I haven't been more company to you."

"Just think of this as special growing time with your son or daughter. Everything will be fine dear. Just get some rest and don't worry about me. Onyx and I have become reacquainted. We've also enjoyed a few walks on the beach. This is a beautiful place, Elizabeth," Mrs. Thatcher stated as she kissed Elizabeth's forehead and headed back downstairs.

"Peanut, you've got to be okay. So far, so good, we only have two more days until our next doctor's appointment. I'll do what I have to do to keep you safe," she stated as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm home," she heard Jack's voice call out as he climbed the staircase and entered the bedroom, finding Onyx sleeping on his pillow. "Have I been replaced?"

"Never, she was just trying to keep me company," she replied. She caught a glimpse of several bags in his hands, "What do you have there Mr. Thornton?"

"Just a few things to help my favorite girl pass the time along," he stated as he reached inside the first bag.

The first item he pulled out was a Game Boy Advance along with several games, two of which he was particularly proud of.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's a dog show game, and this one is where you teach them tricks. It looked like fun," he advised as he opened the boxes and handed the items to her.

"So what's that?" She asked.

"It's a portable DVD player which means that you don't have to get out of bed to change your movies," he stated.

"Jack, you are just too good to us. Peanut and I appreciate it. Wait, are those new videos?" She asked.

"Yes; I know how much you love wholesome stories. It is the complete series of the 'Hope Valley Chronicles,' he stated as he pulled one of the DVDs out of the bag and perused the write up on the back. "I don't know if it's any good, but what caught my eye is that the hero and heroine are named Jack and Elizabeth. Isn't that a hoot?"

"Thank you so much Jack. We are so lucky to have you. Right Peanut?" She asked as she held his hand with hers to her abdomen.

They each glanced at the other and smiled as they spoke in unison, "Did you feel that?"

"That's him?" He asked.

"Or her," she replied.

Finally Friday arrived. Elizabeth was dressed and sitting on the side of her bed when Jack came home at lunchtime to take her to her appointment.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"My dad came back earlier than expected and he took her with him," she advised.

His eyebrows fluttered, "When will they be back?"

"Not until tomorrow. They are going to some dinner at the Marriott, so dad just got their usual room," Elizabeth responded.

"Okay, well are you ready?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"I am more than ready," she replied as she took his hand and they headed for what they hoped was good news.

They slipped into the Mustang with Jack behind the wheel.

"Jack, what are we going to do about your truck? Unless you're going to drive me to work and pick me up every day, you are going to need a vehicle," she informed him.

"I know, and I was thinking that we could go out looking tonight and then have dinner down at Alexander's on the Bay. Sound good?" He asked.

"Sounds wonderful," she agreed.

They pulled into the Medical Center parking lot, "Are you scared?" She asked.

"I'm here, and whatever the results, we'll handle them together. Okay?" He asked before opening his door and exiting the vehicle.

Sitting in Dr. Walters' office Elizabeth began fidgeting with her hands, obviously quite nervous. Jack reached over, placing his hand on top of hers to steady them.

"Mrs. Thornton," the nurse called out. "We're ready for you."

Jack stood and took her hand, "It's going to be okay."

"Do you want to go by yourself?" The nurse asked.

"No, he's part of this and I want him with me," she quickly replied as they both followed the nurse down the hall to Exam Room #2.

Elizabeth got situated and Jack helped her up onto the table. She was having another ultrasound, so she wasn't required to undress.

"Hello Elizabeth…"

"Hi Dr. Walters…"

"How are you feeling? Any spotting?"

"No," she smiled over at Jack, "He and my mother are seeing to it that I'm eating well and doing nothing but lying in bed. I have to say, I'm well rested," Elizabeth commented.

"Okay, so let's get this done so we can put your concerns to rest," Dr. Walters stated as she turned on the ultrasound machine.

Before starting the test Dr. Walters asked, "When is your reveal party?"

"A week from tomorrow," Elizabeth replied. "I don't know how much longer I can wait.

"Okay, well since you still don't know, I'm turning the machine away from you so we don't blow the surprise," Dr. Walters stated before she began the procedure.

Jack held her hand as they each watched Dr. Walters expression, hoping to glean a sense of the news that was about to come.

Dr. Walters cut off the machine but not before printing a picture that she handed to Jack. "You can't see anything, but here is a picture to carry with you until you get the full news."

Elizabeth took the picture and the tears began to fall immediately.

"Elizabeth…Jack, everything is fine. I don't see any need to require you to remain on bed rest, and" she turned to Jack, "before you ask, you may return to your usual sexual activity as well."

"Why did you look at me?" Jack asked.

Dr. Walters laughed, "I'm sorry Jack, but that seems to be one of the first questions asked by the husbands. If you will recall, it was one of your first questions a while ago."

"You got me. Thanks for the great news," he replied.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Walters asked.

"You're saying everything is okay? The baby is okay?" Elizabeth responded with questions of her own.

"Yes ma'am," Dr. Walters replied.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand, "That's all we needed to know. Thank you so much."

"Elizabeth, I want to see you next Wednesday, and then we'll go on a monthly appointment. Once you reach 32 weeks we'll go back to once a week. Okay?" Dr. Walters explained.

"Whatever you recommend is fine with us. Thank you for everything," Elizabeth responded.

"You'll have to call me after your reveal party and let me know how you're doing," Dr. Walters remarked before leaving the exam room.

"Jack, I don't think I can wait for another week to find out," Elizabeth admitted as they left the office and waited at the counter to schedule their next appointment.

While waiting for the receptionist to return, Jack's phone rang.

"I'll meet you outside; I have to take this call," he stated as he walked away.

Elizabeth took the time to text her mother…

"Appt. went gr8. Me and baby r fine. Tell daddy…"

"So happy to hear that. He's here and excited 2…"

"See u 2morrow. Enjoy ur dinner…"

"Have a nice evening w/ Jack…"

"I will. Love u…"

"We love u 2…"

Jack had just hung up from his call when she stepped outside and found him smiling and sitting on the steps.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"I'm excited about the baby and you and everything just seems to be perfect…" he laughed.

They reached the Mustang; Jack opened her door and helped her inside. He squatted down beside her…

"Well, I have a surprise for you…" Jack stated with a bright dimply smile.

"What is it…what is it? You know I hate surprises," she impatiently responded.

"No, you love surprises; that is if they are someone else's. Anyway, Rosie felt confident that we were going to get good news today. So…" he began to tease her.

"So, what…?" Her impatience was bursting at the seams.

"Rosie planned our reveal party for tomorrow afternoon. Do you think you can wait that long?" He laughed.

Elizabeth's hands covered her mouth, "We'll know tomorrow?"

"We sure will," he stated as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips across hers. "I want you to know that boy or girl I'll be one happy man."

"Me too…I mean I'll be a happy woman," she stated as they both laughed.

Once they arrived home, Jack got Elizabeth settled inside, fixed her some lunch, and then headed back to work to finish out the day.

Elizabeth cleaned the table following her lunch, grabbed her journal and headed out onto the patio with Onyx. She stretched out in the lounge chair, looking out through the open back gate to the waves crashing onto shore and she was thankful. She was thankful for her health; she was thankful for Jack's love, and at this moment, she was extremely thankful for the new life she was carrying. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, and attempted to convey her thoughts and feelings onto paper…

" _ **Nursery rhymes conjure up visions of what we expect to be holding in our arms at the culmination of the much awaited 9 months. Will we be blessed by snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails or sugar and spice and all things nice? Will he have his daddy's captivating eyes, and dimply smile, or will she have my nose and silly laugh?**_

 _ **As a child I often played with my sisters, silly games where we each had children. I remember my "child", a daughter named Abigail, who had long brown hair and hazel eyes, a Christmas gift one year from Santa Claus. Through a child's eyes, we went through what we assumed was daily life, playing with our dolls, fixing meals for our "babies" and ourselves, eventually collapsing in bed as the sun disappeared in the distance. Truly far from reality as I know it now, and as with most things, life changes and I moved on to more realistic adventures.**_

 _ **There were many years when I doubted that this moment would come. Although I dreamed of children as I got older, bringing one into this world without your daddy would have felt as though I was cheating you somehow. Preventing you from having the experience of the most wonderful man I have ever known.**_

 _ **My sweet baby, how is it possible to love so completely someone that you have never met? You are the most precious blessing from above, a culmination of the most powerful love between your daddy and me, and we will love and cherish you until the end of time.**_

 _ **From the moment I knew that I was carrying you, my heart ceased to belong only to me. It will never again be mine alone as a piece of it will always wander wherever you go."**_

Elizabeth took a deep breath, glanced up into the blue cloudless sky before again putting her pen to the paper…

" _ **I write this for you from the depths of my soul.**_

 _ **You entered my womb and have made my life whole.**_

 _ **Such a blessing you are, what an awesome task,**_

 _ **To be chosen by God is much more than I could ask.**_

 _ **I close my eyes and see you in my mind,**_

 _ **Such bright eyes and a smile that is so kind.**_

 _ **As you flutter and flip, a feeling like no other,**_

 _ **You must already know the joy you've given to me, your mother.**_

 _ **I pray that you inherit your father's ability to forgive.**_

 _ **To be like him, so loving, kind, and acceptive.**_

 _ **I hope that you have his heart, and the understanding to be real.**_

 _ **That you are like him; unafraid of sharing those emotions that you feel.**_

 _ **I tend to be emotional, those feelings I too want you to share.**_

 _ **Don't be afraid or embarrassed as your tears show that you care.**_

 _ **Above all I wish for your daddy and me to impart,**_

 _ **The concept of love, respect, empathy and heart.**_

 _ **So you my little one, whether a girl or a boy,**_

 _ **I want you to know that you've already brought us joy."**_

Elizabeth grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the table and dabbed at her eyes. She smiled as she closed her journal and rested her hand on her abdomen suddenly feeling very close to the little one inside. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep with Onyx squeezing in beside her.

Several hours later Jack arrived home. Observing the patio door open, he stepped outside to find Elizabeth and Onyx outside their fence, sitting on a towel watching a ship off in the distance.

"Hey," Jack called out causing Elizabeth and Onyx to both turn around.

Elizabeth smiled and Onyx's tail wagged showing Jack that without a doubt they were both very excited to see him.

Jack stuck out his hand and helped Elizabeth up from the towel. "Do you feel like going shopping for your car and then out to eat?"

"Yes, Onyx and I took a nice nap this afternoon and I'm ready to go," she replied.

"Okay, let's put Onyx…" he began before she interrupted him.

"Shopping for my car? I have a car," she reminded him.

"Well, I had a really good idea on my way back to work that I thought I'd run by you," he stated.

"Okay, but if it has anything to do with getting rid of my car, you can keep on running…" she remarked with a chuckle.

With Onyx secured in the house, he took her hand and they headed for the Mustang.

"You go ahead and drive. I know how much you enjoy it," she offered.

As they headed down the interstate into town, Elizabeth asked, "So what did you want to run passed me and does it have anything to do with a "Mom-van?"

Jack laughed, "WOW, how do you do that?"

"I know you Jack. So, let me see if I'm right… We take the insurance money on the truck and buy a van, and then you take my Mustang. Am I close?" She asked.

"Whoa, you're sitting right on top of it," he cut his eyes over at her and smiled.

She thought for a moment before she began rambling, "So while I'm riding around in a "Mom-van" doing grocery shopping, taking the baby to the library, running to the drug store and picking up your clothes from the cleaners, you're cruising up and down the strip in my Mustang with the top down."

Jack started laughing, "Who has the time to cruise the strip?" He glanced in her direction but she didn't seem convinced. His hand covered hers, "Besides, Elizabeth, everything that is important to me is right here in this car."

"Okay, then why don't we get a "Dad-van?" she asked.

"Well we could, but won't you be the one taking the baby to day care and things like that? A van would just suit your needs better," he explained.

"I hate it when you make sense. I'm not promising anything, but I will agree to look. Okay?" she smiled as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

Two and a half hours later, Jack and Elizabeth drove off the car lot with Elizabeth happily behind the wheel of a Dodge Grand Caravan with stow and go seats, dual A/C, DVD's in the front seat headrests, a sun roof, and her favorite option of all, a rear camera for backing up assistance. It was a champagne color with black interior.

Jack followed her down the interstate and onto Shore Drive. They turned at the stoplight and headed for Chick's Beach and Alexander's on the Bay.

They both parked and Elizabeth was still looking over the many gadgets on the dashboard when Jack opened her door.

"Jack, with the exception of the fact that I don't feel like a young sweet thing driving this, I do like it," she stated as he helped her from the car.

Seeing no one in the parking lot he pressed her up against the van, "You will always be my young, sweet thing." His lips pressed soundly to hers and the emotions that they had been reserving since their last doctor's appointment came flooding out.

"Jack," she whispered, "Stop by Olive Garden…I want spaghetti with meatballs, and I'll meet you at home."

'Well, we're here, so why don't we eat now?" Jack asked.

"Oh, so you'd rather eat than make love to me?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Olive Garden and ordering dinner. I'll be home in 40 minutes, and I'll meet you upstairs…" he quickly added as he ran to the Mustang. Although he was in a hurry, he followed her out of the parking lot, only separating when they reached Virginia Beach Blvd.

Elizabeth pulled the new van into the driveway; she went inside and turned Onyx out before heading upstairs. She took a quick shower and contemplated what to wear. Deciding on an all natural look, she spritzed on some perfume, and turned on the stereo to a station playing soft romantic tunes. She slipped under the covers, seductively propping her body up on one elbow as she anxiously awaited his return.

To the minute that he promised, Jack entered the house. Within moments he had put down the food and was on his way upstairs. As he opened the door, his t-shirt was off his arms and was being pulled over his head. His shoes and socks had apparently been left at the bottom of the stairs as he was barefooted and his jeans were unzipped and hovering just below his hips. He ended up hopping across the room, barely making it to the bed before his pants fell down around his ankles.

"I have been dreaming of this moment since our appointment last week with Dr. Walters," Jack stated as he fell into bed.

Elizabeth giggled, "And you wanted to know why she looked at you when she said that we could resume sexual activity."

He snuggled up next to her, feeling her skin on his as his heart began to race. "Elizabeth," he whispered, "I'm sorry but I can't be near you and not want to be with you."

She looked deep into his eyes, "You don't ever have to apologize for that."

His lips met hers with such passion that she felt her toes tingle. His hand cradled the side of her face as his thumb gently swept across her cheek.

Her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly as his tongue and lips began to work on the soft skin on her neck. As she moaned softly, he held her tighter, wanting nothing more at that moment than to be one with her.

He rolled over, carefully carrying her body with his, settling with her straddling his hips. His heart pounded wildly as she linked her hands with his and raised them above his head.

As she leaned down, her hair fell across his chest and her lips met the skin on his neck. She worked her way up his neck and began tenderly nibbling on his earlobe. "You're mine," she whispered.

"Always," was the only word he could manage in response as her touch swiftly and suddenly stole his breath.

She released his hands, using her arms on either side of his body to brace herself. She felt her blood warm and skin tingle as he ran his fingertips up and over her arms, down her body, resting tenderly on her thighs.

Their wants and desires quickly took over as his hands worked their magic on her body. Needing to feel every inch of her upon him, he rolled over, carrying her with him.

Her body was soft and supple as she rhythmically rose to meet his. They were so close; skin to skin, emotion to emotion, and wrapped in each other's arms they had truly become one. In the darkness as the sounds escaped their lips, each one found themselves on the edge of ecstasy.

Jack collapsed on the bed beside her, his arm resting protectively across her midsection. "I love you with everything I am," he breathlessly released as he drew her upper body upon him. "Ahh, this is so much better. I love the feel of your body on mine."

Uncharacteristically, Elizabeth fell asleep before Jack as she enjoyed the soothing feel of his fingertip brushing up and down her arm.

Elizabeth was still in bed when Jack placed a tray on the mattress beside her. "Good morning sleepy head," he stated.

"Hmm," she moaned slightly as she stretched. "Good morning. Please tell me that last night wasn't just a dream…a wonderful dream at that, but it felt so real."

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek before brushing across her skin to his ear, "It was no dream sweetheart. It was as real as it gets."

Elizabeth stretched again, raising her arms up over her head. Suddenly she realized, "Today is the reveal party. Where is it?" she asked.

"I'm not supposed to have told you so you have to act surprised, okay?" he advised.

"I will; I promise," she replied. "So, when is it?"

"It's at Lee and Rosie's at 4pm. I thought we could go shopping for a crib and things and then we're supposed to go by their house for dinner…"

"Oh dinner," she interrupted. "Last night, we never ate. Did you refrigerate it?"

"Don't worry; I doubted that we would be eating so I put it in the refrigerator when I got home," he advised.

After breakfast they dressed, jumped in the new van and headed for "Baby's 'R' Us." They arrived at 11am, and by 3pm, and after thousands of trips up and down the aisles, they had picked out a crib, changing table, dresser, bassinette, car seat, stroller and rocking chair, along with bumper pads, sheets, comforter sets, nursery decorations, and of course…diapers. Jack was prepared to purchase everything right then, becoming totally enthralled in the experience. However, Elizabeth advised him that they should wait until they find out the sex, as so many more options would open up once they know the gender.

They placed all of their choices on their wish list, and advised that they would be back next week to finalize their purchase.

On their way to Lee and Rosie's, Jack suggested that they ride by the house and turn Onyx out so they wouldn't be rushed in the evening to get home.

"Isn't that my parent's rental car? Did you give them a key?" she asked.

"I did give them a key when they arrived last weekend. But…"

"But what?" she asked.

"I forgot to tell them about the reveal party," he stated as they pulled into the driveway. "They're here; we have this van, so they can ride with us. See I told you it would come in handy."

"Jack we need to hurry; its 3:50, we're going to be late for our own reveal party," she stated as she tried to hurry him along. "I'll stay out here and wait for you."

"Please come inside. You can get your parents together and I'll take care of Onyx," he pleaded.

Elizabeth agreed as she rushed him along to the front door. They walked into the foyer with Elizabeth following close behind Jack…

"SURPRISE…WE GOT YOU!" the group yelled out.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm, but with a smile she said, "Oh you are so in trouble for this."

"Really?" he asked. "Don't forget to act surprised."

She smiled, "Act? I am surprised. And you're off the hook…I'm really too excited to be upset with you. Jack, we'll know soon if we'll be parents to a son or a daughter. I can't wait!"

Jack and Elizabeth made the rounds, socializing with the few very close friends and family who were in attendance.

"Mom, you're here?" Jack rushed over to welcome his mother, her presence being a surprise to him.

"William flew me in and picked me up at the airport this morning. You don't think I'd miss out on this excitement, do you?" she advised.

The house was beautifully decorated with pink and blue streamers, pink and blue carnations, pink and blue balloons, and with Rosie handling the arrangements, there was pretty much pink and blue everything. The cake had three layers; the bottom was pink with icing that looked frilly. The middle layer was green with white lines like a football field. The top layer was white and written on the side was "Touchdown or Tutus." Sitting on top of the cake was an edible blue tennis shoe and an equally edible pink ballet slipper.

Although everyone enjoyed the socializing, the cake was like the elephant in the room. It certainly was not a problem, but it was something that everyone was drawn to, though they attempted to ignore.

When Jack and Elizabeth could wait no more, everyone gathered at the table. Elizabeth took the knife as Jack's hand covered hers, and with the precision of the first cut of a wedding cake, the blade sliced away. The second slice was made and as the piece of cake was pulled onto a plate everyone cheered.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other hoping to see the true initial reaction.

"IT'S A BOY!" Rosie squealed.

Seeing tears in her eyes Jack leaned in to Elizabeth, "Are you disappointed?"

The tears began to flow unbridled, "Next to the day I married you, this is the best day of my life. How could I ever be disappointed? I only pray that our son grows up to be the kind of man his daddy is."

Elizabeth was surprised by the gifts that accompanied the gender reveal. Those who brought gender appropriate gifts discreetly hid the pink packages only bringing out those with blue bows.

It was 9:30pm by the time those not staying with Jack and Elizabeth left the house. Dinner deliveries for Chinese, Pizza and subs littered the counter.

"Jack, I'm exhausted. Would you mind if I went upstairs to bed?" she asked.

"Of course not, sweetheart. You go ahead and I'll get this cleaned up and our guests situated," he replied.

Elizabeth brushed her lips across his cheek, "It's been a wonderful day, Jack. I love you."

He held her hand as she walked toward the stairs, only releasing it as the distance between them required. "I love you too. I'll be right up."

By the time Jack walked into the bedroom, he observed Elizabeth, still wearing her clothes stretched out across the bed. Jack pulled a nightgown from her dresser, and sat beside her on the bed.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, "Let me help you get ready for bed.

"I'm already in bed," she whispered back.

"I know, but let me help you change out of your clothes," he offered.

"Okay, but don't get frisky," she stated as her eyes never opened.

Jack released a soft breath through his mouth that sounded much like a smirk, "I'll try to control myself."

Her eyes opened, "I thought you told me that you can't be near me without wanting me."

He couldn't help laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are right, I can't be near you without wanting you, but generally I'd like for you to be a participant," he slipped her nightgown over her head then covered her with the comforter as her head hit the pillow.

On Monday, Elizabeth was allowed to return to work, which she was thankful for. She settled in to her routine of driving the "Mom-van" as she watched Jack disappear in "her" Mustang. Since the reveal party, both she and Jack now referred to her baby bump as their son.

Wednesday arrived and Jack had made arrangements to meet Elizabeth at Dr. Walters' office. She sat in the waiting room and each time the door opened she glanced up, but no Jack. Suddenly her phone chimed signifying a text…

"I'm so sorry. On my way. B there n 10 mins…"

"OK, drive safe…"

Elizabeth was called back to the exam room before Jack arrived. She was sitting on the table as the door opened and both Jack and Dr. Walters entered.

"So, I understand that the reveal party was this past weekend?" Dr. Walters inquired as she sat down beside Elizabeth. "So, are you happy?"

"We're ecstatic," they both replied in unison.

"That's great because sometimes it can be overwhelming," Dr. Walters replied.

"I guess so," Elizabeth remarked. "But, I guess once you're pregnant, you know there is eventually going to be a baby. So that shouldn't be too overwhelming."

Dr. Walters laughed, "You're right, but when it's multiples, that can be overwhelming."

"I guess I can see that," Elizabeth replied.

"So Elizabeth, you wanted a girl, and Jack wanted a boy," Dr. Walters began before Elizabeth interrupted.

"We both just want a healthy baby. The sex didn't matter."

Dr. Walters looked confused, "I understand and that's the way it should be. However…"

"However what?" Jack jumped in.

Dr. Walters looked through Elizabeth's chart, "What did your reveal party say?"

Before Elizabeth could open her mouth, Jack interjected, "We're expecting a boy."

"That's it?" Dr. Walters asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Elizabeth chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but there has been some mistake," Dr. Walters stated as she looked through Elizabeth's chart, observing a loose piece of paper as she flipped the pages.

"We're actually having a girl and not a boy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well yes and no," Dr. Walters smiled.

"What's that mean?" Jack asked as he took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"You're expecting a boy and a girl; you're having twins," Dr. Walters broke the news.

Jack immediately fell back into a chair against the wall; a far off look covered his face.

Seeing the shock in their faces, Dr. Walters attempted to explain, "I'm so sorry. Apparently my assistant only included the one note. They were color coded, pink for girl and blue for boy," she stated as she held up the pink sticky note which said, "It's a girl too!"

After a conversation with Dr. Walters about what to expect with multiple births, Jack and Elizabeth made their next appointment before walking hand in hand out into the parking lot.

He opened her door, "I'm so very proud of you."

"Proud of me?" she asked as she observed his tear filled eyes.

Her hands cradled his face as her thumbs brushed away the tears, "Two babies, Elizabeth…you are carrying two babies!"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32-I'll Wear the Blue One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ ****Steam Alert****_

 _ **Chapter 32- I'll Wear the Blue One"**_

 _ **Chapter recap…**_

Elizabeth was called back to the exam room before Jack arrived. She was sitting on the table as the door opened and both Jack and Dr. Walters entered.

"So, I understand that the reveal party was this past weekend?" Dr. Walters inquired as she sat down beside Elizabeth. "So, are you happy?"

"We're ecstatic," they both replied in unison.

"That's great because sometimes it can be overwhelming," Dr. Walters replied.

"I guess so," Elizabeth remarked. "But, I guess once you're pregnant, you know there is eventually going to be a baby. So that shouldn't be too overwhelming."

Dr. Walters laughed, "You're right, but when it's multiples, that can be overwhelming."

"I guess I can see that," Elizabeth replied.

"So Elizabeth, you wanted a girl, and Jack wanted a boy," Dr. Walters began before Elizabeth interrupted.

"We both just want a healthy baby. The sex didn't matter."

Dr. Walters looked confused, "I understand and that's the way it should be. However…"

"However what?" Jack jumped in.

Dr. Walters looked through Elizabeth's chart, "What did your reveal party say?"

Before Elizabeth could open her mouth, Jack interjected, "We're expecting a boy."

"That's it?" Dr. Walters asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Elizabeth chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but there has been some mistake," Dr. Walters stated as she looked through Elizabeth's chart, observing a loose piece of paper as she flipped the pages.

"We're actually having a girl and not a boy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well yes and no," Dr. Walters smiled.

"What's that mean?" Jack asked as he took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"You're expecting a boy and a girl; you're having twins," Dr. Walters broke the news.

Jack immediately fell back into a chair against the wall; a far off look covered his face.

Seeing the shock in their faces, Dr. Walters attempted to explain, "I'm so sorry. Apparently my assistant only included the one note. They were color coded, pink for girl and blue for boy," she stated as she held up the pink sticky note which said, "It's a girl too!"

After a conversation with Dr. Walters about what to expect with multiple births, Jack and Elizabeth made their next appointment before walking hand in hand out into the parking lot.

He opened her door, "I'm so very proud of you."

"Proud of me?" she asked as she observed tears fill his eyes.

Her hands cradled his face as her thumbs brushed away the tears, "Two babies, Elizabeth…you are carrying two babies!"

 _ **The New Chapter Begins…**_

Elizabeth leaned back against the car, "Jack what are we going to do?" she asked as the gravity of the situation suddenly struck her.

"We're going to love them, Elizabeth," he stated as he wrapped her in his arms. "I love you so much," he whispered as the tears she previously brushed away were replaced by fresh ones.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Jack took her keys to open the van door.

"Are you able to come home, or do you need to go back to work?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to go back to work, but I'm too excited. I'm coming home. I'll follow you; do you need to stop anywhere?" he asked.

"Onyx needs food, but Jack, my mind is just spinning. Would you mind stopping at the store and picking it up?" she asked as she took her seat behind the wheel.

"No problem. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if you want to get something for dinner; I don't think I can cook anything tonight," she stated.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"It's a day of surprises, so surprise me…" she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he observed a few tears slips down her cheek.

"I'm fine," she tried to convince him.

Jack walked around to the other side of the van and took a seat.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need to talk, so let's talk," he suggested. "Are you upset about the news?"

Elizabeth turned toward him quickly, "No…never. To be blessed with one child was a dream; and two…I can't even express…"

"What's wrong then?" he reached over and took her hand. "If you're worried that I won't find you attractive…"

"Jack to hear you say that sounds so shallow," she remarked. "I believed you when you said that you loved me."

"So if that's not it, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm scared Jack," she admitted. "We know nothing about a baby and then to have two of them…aren't you scared?"

"Most people don't know about babies when they have them. They learn along the way. It'll be fine; we'll be fine," he assured her as he brought her hand up to his lips.

Finally he observed a smile cover her face; her eyes brightened, and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

I'm still scared, but I trust you; I always have, and if you say it'll be okay, then I believe you," she responded.

Jack stepped out of the van with a list of things to buy. He followed Elizabeth as far as the local shopping center before breaking away. She continued on several more miles, eventually pulling into the driveway where she sat for a few moments thinking about how her life as she knew it was going to change.

"Dinner," she thought. "I want linguine with clam sauce," she whispered. She picked up her phone to call Jack, but his phone went to voicemail. "Oh well," she rubbed her tummy, "Whatever daddy brings home will be perfect, right?"

Just then she felt one of the babies kick, "Okay, are you the dancer or the football player?"

Elizabeth walked inside and was met immediately by Onyx. She put down her purse and keys and they headed for the back door. It was a beautiful afternoon, so Elizabeth kept walking through their back gate and out onto the beach.

Onyx took off chasing the seagulls, but never ventured too far away. Elizabeth walked out to the water, mesmerized by a passing ship off in the distance and completely lost track of time.

Jack returned home, carried the groceries, dinner and Onyx's food inside. He looked through the back door and observed the gate to their yard was open. While he unpacked the groceries, Onyx returned home without Elizabeth and sat at the back door.

Jack fixed Onyx's food, let her in through the back door and went out looking for Elizabeth. There was more pedestrian traffic on the beach than usual, but he quickly observed her a block away standing close to the water line.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" he called out several times, but she didn't respond.

He walked up behind her and called her once again, finally gathering her attention. He stepped closer and slipped his arms along her sides at her waist, meeting at the front on her stomach. Her hands reached up and covered his.

"That was some news today," she stated as she turned her head slightly to see him.

"Yea, and certainly unexpected," he responded as he leaned in slightly, pulled her into his body and brushed his lips across her cheek.

"Can we really do this, Jack?" she asked. "Wait, don't answer that. That was a stupid question. You've already told me that we can. Besides, we have to do it. These babies will depend on us."

"Honey, if we need help, we'll get some help," Jack offered.

"No Jack, I don't want someone coming in and raising our kids. No nanny, okay?" she stated in a sharp tone.

Jack turned her around to face him. His hands gently rubbed up and down her arms, "No nanny, but maybe a housekeeper?"

"Maybe," she responded.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked. He always knew how to calm her nerves and ease her mind.

"Yes, you've told me several times, but I always enjoy hearing it," she smiled.

"And I always enjoy saying it. Elizabeth Thornton, I love you," he stated as he wrapped her in his arms.

She closed her eyes and released a cleansing breath as she felt his arms slide up and down her back.

"Come on, let's get you home and have something to eat. I stopped in…"

" **Please say Olive Garden"** she thought as she listened to him talk.

"Olive Garden and I picked you up some…"

" **Oh, please say Linguine with clam sauce,"** she continued her subconscious thought.

"Linguine with clam sauce. I hope that's okay. I know how much you like it, but you haven't had it in a while so I hope you…"

Her lips met his, effectively quieting him. Her tongue pressed against the seam of his lips and he welcomed her. The sensation of her fingers feathering through the hair on the back of his neck warmed his body as his arms securely held her around her waist.

"Jack, you know me so well. I haven't had linguine with clam sauce since our trip to Boston," she remarked. "What made you think to get that?"

"I don't know; did I do okay?" he asked.

"Jack, check your phone," she asked, a request which had him reaching into his pocket.

"What am I looking for?" he responded.

"Check your missed calls," she suggested.

"Oh, you called. I'm sorry; I left the phone in the car while I was in the store. What did you need? I can go back out," he offered.

"I wanted to ask you to get me linguine with clam sauce. That is so ironic," she remarked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we subconsciously talk to each other," he laughed, satisfied with the fact that he had put a smile back on her face.

He took her hand and they headed back toward the house. "Jack, do you believe that there is more than one person who is perfect for you out there in the world?"

"Why are you asking that?" he asked.

"Well, I believe that each person has one true love out there. So, how perfect is it that I was blessed with you, not once, but twice, and now the blessing of these two babies?" she stopped, suddenly overcome by emotion as she turned to look out on the water.

Her hands began to fan her face as she apologized for her emotional outburst. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight as people walked by, many of them drawn to her crying.

"We're having twins," Jack yelled out to which many in the crowd began to clap.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and smiled, somewhat embarrassed, but took Jack's hand as they started back again toward the house.

"Congratulations," a voice was heard behind them.

Jack and Elizabeth turned around to see a man and a woman to two young boys, outwardly identical, and precious as could be.

"Congratulations, I'm Gina, and this is my husband, Robbie. These are our boys, Aiden, and Sean," she stated as she stepped forward and shook Elizabeth's hand.

Jack and Robbie shook hands and Jack squatted down to say hi to the boys who looked to be about 2 years old.

"Are you nervous?" Gina asked.

"I just found out today, so I'm a bit nervous…no, to be honest, I'm terrified," Elizabeth admitted.

"Do twins run in your family?" Gina asked.

"You know, we joked about it early on in my pregnancy, but it doesn't run in either of our families, so we figured there wasn't a chance," Elizabeth commented.

"Well actually, I did a lot of research on it since it didn't run in our families either," Gina began. "It appears that a gene can be passed on from a man to his daughters, but in your case, your husband has no impact on whether or not you have twins. There is something about hyper ovulation…something about releasing more than one egg at a time."

"Were you scared?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was petrified, but you know, after I got them home and everyone was safe, I couldn't imagine a time when they weren't with us," Gina stated as she looked back at her boys who were conversing with Jack and smiled.

"They are beautiful boys, or I guess I should say handsome," Elizabeth remarked as her heart swelled at the sight of Jack with them.

"They are my blessings. Do you know what you're having?" Gina asked.

"A boy and a girl," Elizabeth responded.

"You're so lucky. I kind of wish I'd had one of each, but my boys…I love them so much," a smile covered Gina's face.

Jack and Robbie struck up a conversation tempered by the babbling of their boys.

"Have the mood swings hit yet?" Robbie asked.

"I think so, but it hasn't been too bad," Jack replied.

"Just wait. It'll get worse," Robbie promised.

"I hope you're kidding," Jack stated as both men laughed.

"Well, we had a natural delivery, and I could have sworn that she wanted a divorce by the time Sean made an appearance," Robbie remarked, a comment that quickly disturbed Jack.

"Hey man, don't worry. By the time she held that baby in her arms, she'd forgotten that she had told me to move out of the house," Robbie laughed.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked as he glanced back to a suddenly smiling Elizabeth.

Robbie smiled at Jack's nervousness, "I was just like you, but it'll be fine. I promise you."

The two boys continued to babble with whining beginning to take over. "Honey, we need to get the boys home for dinner," Robbie called out.

"Okay, I'm coming." Gina looked back toward Elizabeth, "Hey, we just moved into a house over on Sand Peddler Drive. Do you have your phone on you?" Gina asked.

Elizabeth patted her pockets, "No, I left it in the house. "Jack, may I have your phone?"

Jack walked over and handed her his phone. Elizabeth put Gina's information into his phone and stated that she'd transfer it over once they got home.

"Call me, Elizabeth. I'd love to help you if I can. Trust me, you will be fine, and you won't believe the blessing your two little ones will be to both of you," Gina stated.

Elizabeth provided Gina with her contact information and both families headed in opposite directions.

"WOW, what are the chances that we'd meet up with parents of twins out here?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked up in the sky, "Thank you Lord."

Jack took her hand and they headed several houses down to their back gate.

"Jack, how do you feel about me inviting Gina and Robbie to dinner some time?" she asked.

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, "I think it would be a great idea. I believe that she can answer questions you have from the woman's perspective, and he can calm my nerves about you kicking me out."

They stood momentarily at the back gate, "Kicking you out?" she asked.

"Well, Robbie said that Gina told him to get out during the worst part of her labor," Jack advised her.

"Jack, that will never happen," she stated, assuming that Robbie was just pulling Jack's leg.

They walked through the gate as he closed it behind them. Jack and Elizabeth stepped inside the house and found Onyx sound asleep on the sofa. Elizabeth excused herself to go change and freshen up while Jack put their dinner on the table.

Jack set the table and their plates were fixed, but Elizabeth had not yet returned. He walked upstairs but stopped just outside their bedroom door when he heard her praying…

" _ **Dear Heavenly Father, I praise you for this beautiful earth, the glorious skies, the crystal blue oceans, the flowered meadows, the rolling hills, and the majestic mountains. I thank you Lord for this blessing you have bestowed upon Jack and me. We know that no human life is an accident, and we are placed together purposefully as a family. I won't lie, I am scared and I struggle with my ability to handle the number of lives that you've seen fit to place in our care. However, I remember your promise to always be our strength and our refuge, and I believe that everything will be just as you've planned. .. Amen"**_

Jack slowly opened the door and found Elizabeth kneeling by the bed. He walked in and with his hands on her waist, he helped her stand.

"Is dinner ready?" she asked.

"It is if you are," he replied.

"I'm starving," she stated as she headed toward the door.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack, but it looks like we have a lot of decisions to make here," she remarked.

"Not tonight. We're going to have dinner, and then you and I are going to relax. Watch some TV and snuggle on the sofa," he suggested.

"Let me guess, watch TV and snuggle is code for making love in a room other than our bedroom," she laughed.

"Well Mrs. Thornton, it can be code for whatever you like," he stated as he took her hand, kissed her forehead and led her down the steps to the dining room table.

They sat down and enjoyed a wonderful dinner. The conversation covered many topics, but each one seemed to return full circle to their babies. Jack talked about a case he was working on that dealt with civil rights. Within six steps they were discussing how they hoped their daughter would have the same opportunities as their son.

Jack and Elizabeth snuggled together on the sofa while Onyx lay asleep by the back door. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as his fingers tenderly stroked the soft skin on her arm.

A few moments later a commercial was shown advertizing an adult getaway at Jekyll Island. They began discussing the possibility of a weekend vacation when Elizabeth squealed.

"OH Jack…" Elizabeth smiled and her eyes sparkled as she grabbed his free hand and placed it on her stomach.

"WOW, our kid is strong," he stated.

"Our kids…" they both stated in unison.

Although the advertisement on the resort looked wonderful and relaxing, they both quickly realized that that type of vacation may be few and far between once their children arrive.

Elizabeth put her hands on top of Jack's, "I love you Mr. Thornton. You are going to be an amazing daddy." She looked down at her stomach, "We are so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." Jack pulled her robe open slightly and kissed her belly, "Daddy loves you both."

Elizabeth captured his face in her hands, "Thank you for loving me; thank you for loving us."

Jack looked deep into her eyes and smiled, "I couldn't help it; I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I fall deeper in love every day."

His lips covered hers with such fire, like a candle burning at both ends. His lips brushed her cheek then down the side of her neck just below her ear.

"Oh, you know what feels so good," she whispered.

Jack slipped her robe over her right shoulder as his lips quickly met her exposed skin. He stood from the sofa and held out his hand, "Let's go to bed."

She happily placed her hand in his as he helped her from the sofa. They started for the stairs, "Wait right here," he stated as he kissed her cheek and flew up the flight of steps.

Elizabeth rested her body against the banister wondering what he was doing. She heard him scurrying around, as the end of the hallway closet opened and then closed again.

A few moments later he flew back down the stairs, "Okay, I'm ready."

"From what I could tell, you were ready when we were on the sofa," she giggled.

They started up the stairs, "Truth be told, I am always ready for you."

As their bedroom door opened, there was no need for light as he had scattered candles throughout the room. The soft glow was beyond romantic and the fragrance was intoxicating.

"Oh Jack, this is beautiful," she stated as she stepped inside and glanced around.

Jack turned her body to face him. His hands cradled her face as her arms rested at his hips while her fingers slipped under his t-shirt. His lips met hers as he backed her slowly and gently toward the bed, stopping once the back of her knees touched the mattress. The electricity pulsed through their bodies as each kiss built passionately on the one before.

"I want you so badly," he whispered in her ear as his hands untied the belt of her robe and he slipped the garment over her shoulders, dropping it in a pile at her feet. His hands rested on her shoulders as his fingers lightly slipped over her body, quickly warming her blood.

"So why am I practically naked, and you aren't?" she asked.

With arched eyebrows he replied, "I guess you need to help me with these."

Elizabeth placed her hands on his hips and felt his muscles tighten. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt before pulling it straight up and over his head, scattering it on the floor.

"I'm halfway there," he teased.

Elizabeth pressed her lips to his as they trailed across his cheek, down his neck, along his shoulder blade and down the center of his chest. She felt his breath catch in his throat as he moaned softly.

"You are going to be the death of me," he whispered as his respiration increased. "But what a way to go," his eyes closed and his head leaned back as her fingers traced across his abdomen to the waist of his jeans.

He felt the button and zipper on his jeans open as his abdomen tightened. Her hands on his hips gently pushed the garment down his legs.

Unable to wait any longer to feel her against him, he eased her body onto the bed. He slid in beside her, skin to skin, pressed firmly against her, and knowing all the while that she was the only woman that would ever be meant for him.

Their glances drifted between their eyes and lips. They were quiet; no words were spoken; no words were needed. Jack's hands gently worked over her body like a sculptor lovingly handling a masterpiece. His touch was so gentle, bringing about soft moans, new sounds which passed through her lips

He lay beside her propped up on his left elbow as the fingers on his right hand traced along the lines of her body. He leaned over, careful not to put pressure on her expanding belly as his lips hovered over hers. So close, teasing, as the anticipation spiked the heat in both of them.

Finally their lips met; it was so hot that they each felt themselves melting into the other. Her lips parted slightly as she sighed. He captured them as she moaned and her taste flooded him. His arms slipped around her body and carefully pulled her over top of him. She came to rest straddled across his hips as his hands slowly worked their way up her thighs.

Her skin tingled as he gently brushed his hands across her abdomen, causing her legs to tighten against him. She bent down, pressing her lips to the skin on his chest. Her tongue swept along his collarbone, across his chin and traced the outline where his perfect heart shaped lips met his skin.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling his body he carefully took her with him. He slipped a pillow under her hips for comfort, doing his best to get as close to her as possible. More than anything else in his life, he craved her. She was now and would forever be his addiction.

Her body eagerly rose to meet his. They moved together like a perfectly choreographed dance, with each one knowing exactly what the other needed and wanted and being more than willing to provide it.

Jack dropped beside her on the bed holding her tightly in the security of his strong arms. Neither one could speak; they could barely breathe. The only movement he could manage was his fingers that gently strummed across her arm. He could feel the rapid rhythm of her heart pounding in her chest and felt his beating just as erratically.

She rested her chin on his chest as her fingers traced little designs on his skin. She watched him resting; his eyes were closed but there was an ever present smile on his face. Her lips pressed against the salty skin on his chest as she whispered, "I love you." She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, "We love you."

As they each lay quietly, Elizabeth held her hand on top of his as both hands rested on her stomach. Gentle movements were easily felt by Elizabeth. She watched Jack's face as even more stirrings could be felt by him. Jack leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She moved up his body until they were eye to eye. There was something in his expression that concerned her.

"Jack is something wrong?" she asked.

Jack slowly looked around the room as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Jack what's wrong?" she begged him for an answer.

"I love you. I can't imagine what I ever did in my life to deserve you…us…this," he softly spoke as he gently rubbed her stomach. "I promise that I'll always take care of you."

She rested her hand on his cheek, brushing away a few tears as they slipped down his face. "Jack, I don't need you to take care of me. I want us to take care of each other. Everything isn't on you to make right, or take care of. We're a team; we work things out together; we handle things together, and we build a life for us and our children…together."

She continued, "You're a wonderful man Jack, and I hope our son takes after you. I want him to have your strength," she stopped and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Your character," she pressed her lips to his left cheek. "Your heart," she pressed her lips to his right cheek. "And I pray that he is not afraid or ashamed to show his sensitive side," she pressed her lips to his mouth.

Suddenly her tears began to fall, "I'm so sorry Jack."

He sat up in bed and held her. "What's wrong?" assuming that it was simply the emotions of the moment.

"I have loved you forever, and if I hadn't pushed you away, we would have already been married and these children would be here by now," she glanced down at her stomach.

"I won't ever lie to you…" he leaned back. They were mere inches apart as he whispered, "Elizabeth, our time apart almost broke me, but it also showed me what I had, not to take it for granted, and to cherish every day as if it were my last."

He continued, "We were kids back then; we've grown a lot, and although I wish we hadn't been apart for 7 years, where we are right now is where we were always meant to be…"

"And with the person we were always meant to be," she quickly interjected.

He held her in his arms as he gently rocked back and forth, "Everything is going to be fine. These babies are going to be fine."

He laid her back on the pillow and rested beside her until it appeared that she had fallen asleep. He slipped out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and began blowing out all the candles.

"Mmm, they smell so good," she stated with her eyes closed, appearing to be asleep.

Jack jumped back in bed beside her. As he nuzzled her neck he whispered, "They don't hold a candle to you."

She started laughing, "Jack, that's silly. They are candles."

"I know. You know I'm not a poet, but I was trying to come up with something poetic to say," he kissed her tummy before slipping off the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" she called out in a soft voice.

"Just going to take Onyx outside and make sure the house is locked up. I'll be back in a little while. You three get some rest," he laughed softly as he closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth was exhausted, but her mind was now spinning, and sleep was not coming easily to her. She slipped out of bed, grabbed her journal from the desktop and took a seat on the deck. It was late but the light cast down upon her by the full moon was enough for her to write. She flipped through her journal, stopping at the first blank page as she began to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **Blessings come in all shapes and sizes. They venture into our lives when we least expect it, occasionally leaving us fearful, questioning whether or not we're worthy of such good fortune. However, they also come into our lives in the form of others, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, just at the right time and when the need is the strongest.**_

 _ **Anticipation of the wonderful things to come causes my heart to pound. Fear of those very same things causes my palms to sweat as my thoughts vacillate between euphoria and trepidation. We love each other, that will never been in question, but are we truly prepared for this new adventure?**_

 _ **Breathe, validate your feelings, allow yourself time to ponder them, but never allow them to own you. For we have always been told that what is meant to be will be; that God will never give us more than we can handle, and with his help and guidance, we will come out even stronger on the other side.**_

 _ **I love these lives I'm carrying; I have loved them, I believe, even before I knew they were a part of me. Realize that stress and fear are also a part of life. Take time to relax, inhale a cleansing breath, then release it along with the fear, and always remember that no matter what happens some of our best days still lie ahead."**_

Several months passed, Elizabeth was now in her third trimester. She found it difficult to do even menial tasks like tying her shoes and felt embarrassed when asking for assistance.

Gina and Robbie had been a big help to Jack and Elizabeth in the span of the most recent months since they had met. They got together every Friday night for dinner, and although the men initially talked about sports, just as quickly their topics would return to the babies and what Jack could expect.

Elizabeth took Gina upstairs to show her the room that would be the nursery.

"WOW, this is perfect. When we had the boys, I felt like we were in a closet," the women laughed. "But we made it work," Gina added.

Jack and Elizabeth discussed decorating ideas, and although he allowed her to make all of the decisions in that area, she couldn't decide how she wanted it done. Time was wasting, because on Saturday their two cribs, two bassinettes, a dresser, a changing table, two rocking chairs and two large stuffed animals, a giraffe for their son, and a unicorn for their daughter were being delivered. There was no longer time to waste.

It was Thursday night and Jack allowed Elizabeth one more trip into the nursery. He sat with her in a chair and him on the floor as they contemplated the changes in their lives and how each one was ready and excited for the adventure.

Once they left the room, Elizabeth was advised that she was not allowed back in until Sunday afternoon. She was disappointed, but understood his concern for her being around the paint fumes.

The next morning Robbie, Lee and Jack took the day off from work. Robbie and Lee had met several times over dinner in the past few months, and Rosie and Gina had also become good friends in that time frame.

Elizabeth enjoyed time off during the summer, but school had started again. It was now October, the air was crisp, and she was counting down the days to the birth of her twins. She walked out the front door heading to work when she passed Robbie and Lee walking up the sidewalk.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"It's a secret," Jack called out from behind her.

As she reached the van she called out to Jack, "I won't be late. Maybe we can go get the paint for the nursery tonight."

"Sounds good. Be careful," he replied.

"Get the paint? I thought we were painting this morning," Lee asked.

"We are. I have everything we need in the car," Jack replied.

"I hope she isn't upset with what you do, the colors you picked or that we helped you," Robbie chimed in.

"I love Elizabeth, but she can't make up her mind on anything lately," Jack remarked. "We go out to dinner and she has to change her clothes 4 times before she's satisfied. Then at the restaurant she'll order chicken, but in the span of a few minutes, she's changed it to pasta, then steak, then pork chops and then back to chicken. And with the nursery, since that's permanent until we make other changes, a decision from her has been out of the question."

The guys followed Jack out to the car and brought in the paint, brushes, tape, drop clothes and pans.

"She'll love this. I saw her eyeing it in a magazine the other night," Jack assured them.

With coffee in hand the three men entered the nursery with plans not to exit until it was completed.

An hour before Elizabeth arrived home, the room was done and Jack, Robbie and Lee were sitting out on the patio enjoying a beer.

"Let me take everyone out to dinner tomorrow night," Jack offered.

"It's not necessary," both Lee and Robbie responded.

"I know it isn't necessary, but I'd like to. Maybe we could go to Lynnhaven Fish House? Well actually, you guys can select," Jack insisted.

"How about Waterman's Grille and then we can take the women out for a walk along the water," Lee suggested. "You know it's romantic and always puts them in the mood."

"Sounds like a win-win to me, maybe for us guys…" Robbie joked.

"Okay, tomorrow night; we'll meet at Waterman's say around 7?" Jack suggested.

"Perfect," Lee and Robbie agreed.

Jack admitted to Elizabeth that he had picked out the paint color and it was completed, but he would not allow her inside until the paint fumes had dissipated. So, he spent Friday evening monitoring Elizabeth and keeping her away from the nursery. What he didn't tell her was that the Baby's 'R' Us order they placed that was scheduled for delivery next week actually arrived early. As a result they could expect the delivery in the morning.

"Is the furniture still being delivered next week?" she asked, concerned that they were edging up closer to her delivery date.

"Yes, it will be here by the middle of the week," he replied. He hated to lie to her, but this was actually a good lie, if there really was such a thing.

"You go shopping tomorrow for things like the bedding with Rosie and Gina and enjoy yourself," he suggested, hoping that the furniture would be delivered and in the freshly painted nursery by the time she returned home.

"Okay Jack, but I wish you'd let me see the room," she practically begged.

"Nope, it's a surprise. Besides, there are still paint fumes in there," he stood firm.

Jack was silently pacing, hoping that Elizabeth and the delivery truck would not cross paths. Ten minutes after she left to pick up Rosie and Gina for a shopping spree, the delivery truck arrived. Three men jumped out and quickly began unloading the furniture. Jack directed them upstairs and into the nursery, becoming somewhat overwhelmed himself as it all began to come together.

It was 2pm when Elizabeth pulled into the driveway. She was excited about her purchases, but even more so about what Jack had hiding for her in the nursery. Before she could manage to remove her body from behind the driver's seat, Jack was at the van carrying the bags inside for her.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted," he asked. "We can call and cancel dinner tonight if you aren't up to it."

"No Jack, please don't. I'll be fine. I know that before long we won't be able to get out much, and I want to do this," she assured him that she would be fine.

Jack's hands were full when he noticed her tennis shoe was untied. "Honey, you need to tie your shoe before you trip." Jack continued inside with his arm load of bags and boxes. On his way back outside for more packages, he passed her on the porch. "Honey, your shoe is untied," he advised her again.

"I can't reach it," she whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I can't reach it," she snapped back.

"Don't yell at me. It's not my fault," he stated before both of them started laughing. "I guess technically it is," he stated as he bent down and tied her shoe for her.

"Is it okay if I go into the nursery now? "I mean, I know you said Sunday, but it should be okay," she asked.

"Wait right here and let me get the rest of your bags. Then we'll go up together. I hope you like it," he called back to her as he walked back outside.

Once all the bags were inside, Jack took her hand and they walked upstairs together. His heart was pounding as they climbed the staircase. Once they reached the second floor and started down the hallway, he said a silent prayer that she would like what he, Lee and Robbie had accomplished.

"Okay, close your eyes," he requested as he stood in front of the nursery room door.

Jack opened the door, took her hand and led her inside. Since the nursery was a corner room, there were two windows, which afforded plenty of light. They stood in the middle of the room and hesitantly stated, "Okay, open your eyes."

Elizabeth opened her eyes followed quickly by her mouth as she stood in awe of the room. Two walls, including a window were painted a pale blue with white baseboards, chair rails, top molding and window trim.

She turned in the other direction and found the remaining two walls painted in a pale pink, also with white trim on the baseboard, chair rail, top molding, and window trim.

She walked about the room finding it more real once she placed her hands on the cribs, bassinettes, and other items strategically placed along the walls.

Hanging on the wall above each crib was a piece of painted wood (pink for her and blue for him) cut in the shape of the moon with holes drilled throughout and filled with delicate white lights. Hanging on either side of the moon were several stars which glowed in the dark. Hanging from the moon were identical signs which said "Sweet Dreams."

"How…when… did you…?" Elizabeth was unable to compose a coherent sentence.

Jack helped Elizabeth sit down in one of the rocking chairs as her tears began to flow freely. "The signs were a project that Gina did as a gift to us, but mostly to you," Jack stated. He explained further that Robbie brought them over the day before, and he hung them just before she arrived home.

"Is it okay?" he hesitantly asked.

She struggled to get out of the rocker, requiring his help. "Jack, it's more than okay. It's perfect…you're perfect," she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself as close as the two bundles of joy between them would allow.

Her tears continued; Jack headed to the bathroom to get Elizabeth a glass of water. When he walked back into the nursery, she was standing at her daughter's crib crying.

"OH honey, I'm sorry, what's wrong," he put the glass on the table and rushed to her.

She fanned her face as his thumbs brushed away the tears. "Nothing; I'm sorry, I don't know what is going on with my hormones.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "I love you, and I just want to make you happy."

"You did; you do," she replied. "This is breathtaking, Jack. Thank you so much."

Jack took her hand, "Come with me." He led her into their bedroom.

"Jack, I love you, really I do, but don't take this personally but I'm not in the mood," she stated as she walked over and fell out across the bed.

"No, I won't take it personally," he joked. "I actually wanted you to come in and get a nap, nothing more."

"I'm sorry," she stated as he took off her shoes and helped her under the bedding.

"If I wake you at 5pm will that give you enough time to get ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she softly moaned.

Several hours later he slipped quietly into the bedroom and lay down beside her. She was laying on her right side and he smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she looked.

"Honey, its 5:00. Do you still want to go out to dinner?" he asked.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Thanks for the nap. I needed that." She attempted to roll over but had difficulty.

Jack jump up and helped her out of the bed. "Do you need any help getting dressed?" he asked.

"Jack, I think I'm capable of dressing myself," she remarked.

"Okay, just offering," he kissed her before heading out the door.

Forty five minutes later, she walked out of the bedroom. He had always told her that no matter what, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However, she was quite concerned when he began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked as she glanced at herself, finding nothing laughable.

"Nothing, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I am," she replied.

"Wait, I forgot something upstairs," he stated as he sprinted up the flight of stairs, leaving her waiting at the front door.

Three minutes later he returned and held out two shoes, both flats, one brown and one blue.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled, "Well, I thought I'd see which shoes you wanted to wear tonight."

"Jack, that's silly. I have my shoes on. Besides, those don't match," she stated as she grabbed her purse off the table.

"Maybe not, but neither do yours. It appears that I'm holding the matching pair to the ones you're wearing," he lovingly smiled.

Elizabeth looked down, but was unable to see through her expanding belly. She rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth glanced in the full length mirror as he heard her burst out laughing. She walked out and directly over to him, "I'll wear the blue one, and this stays between us."

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33- What is Labor Like?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ****Slight heat warning...oh, and a bad word too!**

 _ **Chapter 33- What is Labor Like?**_

Jack spent the day with his FBI comrades monitoring the hurricane that churned out in the Atlantic. It was still several days away, but certainly had everyone on the east coast talking, planning, and praying.

"Florida will be a ghost state if everyone heeds the evacuation warnings," Andrew remarked. "I know I'd be getting my family out of town."

"Me too," Jack agreed. "With Elizabeth so close to delivering I wouldn't take any chances."

"Jack, who are you fooling? The fact is I'm surprised you don't already have her heading inland and it isn't even supposed to hit here," Andrew teased.

"My heart goes out to everyone that's going to be misplaced. I wish there was something I could do to help them…well, besides just donating money, but I know that's what's needed," Jack stated as he shook his head at the devastation that was expected in Florida and Georgia.

"What are you guys worried about? It's not heading here," Jaxon Henderson remarked.

Jaxon was a new agent who transferred in from the Midwest. He may be well versed with tornadoes, but hurricanes…not so much!

"Where are you from Jaxon? Jack asked.

"I was raised in Omaha, Nebraska," he responded.

"Not much chance of hurricanes out where you were raised. However, on the east coast, things can change quickly, so you have to keep updated or you'll be caught off guard," Jack advised him as he mentioned that the storm was still a few days away from landfall but it's path can change in a heartbeat.

"Did you guys see the new directive that came out?" Jaxon asked.

"No, I haven't been on my computer," Jack replied.

"Well, it won't happen, or at least I don't think it will…" Jaxon yammered.

"What are you rambling on about?" Andrew jumped in.

"Well, if the hurricane heads this way, we have to help with the evacuation efforts," Jaxon informed them, knowing in his own mind that that scenario would never happen.

Andrew thought for a moment, "Guess we'll have to plan ahead for our families, Jack. Hopefully it will just blow out to sea and no one will be affected."

The three men separated and Jack found himself sitting in front of his computer watching the updated path of the hurricane.

Later that evening, Jack and Elizabeth sat in front of the TV watching the coverage on the approaching hurricane. Being right on the water, they prayed for everyone in its path, but thanked the Lord that at least at this point it was not expected to impact them directly.

"Jack, I need to start gathering some things to send to Florida to help once the storm blows through," Elizabeth mentioned.

"I'm sure that there will be tractor trailers heading down with supplies, so whatever we gather together we'll have a way to get it there," Jack replied. "But Elizabeth, my main concern right now is you and the babies. You need to rest; you let me do the worrying, okay?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant; I'm not helpless. Please don't take on everything yourself. We're a team, remember?" she replied.

"I do remember, and I love you very much," he reminded her.

"Well, would you like to go to bed and you can show me how much?"

Hesitating, he fiddled with the remote control.

"Jack," she spoke softly as her hand gently squeezed his upper thigh. "Do you want to go upstairs and you can show me how much you love me?"

He squirmed in his seat, removed her hand from his thigh and reminded her, "Elizabeth, no sex…doctor's orders."

Elizabeth had experienced Braxton Hicks contractions, and although the doctor advised them that these were normal, they were told that sexual activity was now off limits.

"Hmm, I know that. No intercourse, but Jack there are other things we can do to feel close to each other. But I won't force you to be with the fat pregnant lady…"

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had listened to other women talk about their pregnancies, and how their husbands seemed to pull away from them physically.

She mentioned to them how sorry she was for them, but "Jack is very attentive. That won't happen to us." Yet here she was, 8 months 3 weeks pregnant, and feeling just like those other women.

She struggled to get up, refusing his help, but eventually gaining enough momentum to stand. She started for the stairs when she felt his hand on her arm.

As he turned her around his other hand reached for her shoulder, but his aim was off, resting squarely on her right breast.

He was nervous and felt almost like a high school boy copping his first feel. With the exception of tender kisses, they had remained celibate, per her doctor's orders, since her appointment which at this point seemed as though it was ages ago. Now he wondered if this simple touch would push them into something that neither could control.

Jack felt her body move closer into him as her hand covered his, daring him to remove it from her.

She caught his eyes and felt his thumb as it gently moved across her skin, covered only by a thin t-shirt.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as such a simple touch made her heart race and her knees buckle slightly. "Can't we just lay in bed together?" she whispered as her teeth gently nibbled on his earlobe.

"Elizabeth…I just want to be careful. You have to know how hard this is for me…"

She ran her hand down the inside of his thigh, "Yes, I can tell."

She took his hand and led him up the stairs. If it weren't for the fact that he loved her with everything in him, anyone witnessing their assent would have assumed that he was walking to the guillotine and his impending death.

"Jack, what's wrong? I know what's allowed; you know what's allowed, but can't we just lie in bed together? I just want to feel your body against mine," she stated as they walked into their bedroom and she sensed his hesitancy.

She continued, "Jack, for the past few weeks I go to bed before you. I'm asleep before you get into bed; that is if you even come to bed. I know you don't want to make love to me, and that's okay, because as you have so aptly put it, it's against doctor's orders. But Jack am I that revolting that you can't even lay with me in bed?"

He saw hurt and sadness in her eyes. The fact is he had physically distanced himself from her without meaning to. Could she understand that it is difficult for him to be with her but not "with her?" That he found her extremely desirable right now and that if it were safe he would bed her in a heartbeat?

She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she walked over to her side of the bed.

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she stated as she slid under the covers and though she struggled, she turned away from him.

He walked around and sat on her side of the bed, "Elizabeth, please don't be like that."

She remained with her head on the pillow, "Jack, truth is all I want is to lie in bed with your arms around me. I'm too exhausted to do anything more even if it was safe for the babies." She closed her eyes, "Please shut the light off on your way out."

She kept her eyes closed but felt the mattress move as he slid under the covers and moved closer to her. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and her heart pounded as his arm slipped around her waist, his fingers entwining with hers and held tightly to her chest.

"Thank you Jack," she whispered. As she took a deep breath and her body completely relaxed.

He rose up slightly and kissed her cheek, "I love you more than anything in this world…I always have, and I always will. Please never doubt that…"

Elizabeth heard the words; in her mind she saw herself smiling and thanking him. However, truth was she was so close to sleep that she actually made no sound and her facial expression remained the same.

 _ **The following afternoon…**_

"Elizabeth, I'm home," Jack called out as he entered the house. He heard nothing but found her curled up on the sofa sound asleep with Onyx lying at her feet.

"Good thing I brought dinner home," Jack whispered as he put the subs in the refrigerator, draped a comforter over her and took a seat to watch the news.

While he watched the news coverage of the hurricane heading toward the lower east coast, his heart pounded as he thought about Elizabeth being stranded at the house and unable to get to the hospital when necessary. He could only assume that there were families on the coast of Georgia and Florida, where the hurricane was expected to make a direct hit, facing that very same thought. Although his prayers went out to those in the storm's path, he was thankful that it was expected to move inland. By all accounts, they were expecting nothing more that some rain, and slightly increased winds but he felt that they would be safe from the hurricane's path.

Elizabeth finally woke and they sat down to dinner. They chatted about their day; how she was bored staying home all the time, but also realized that she didn't have the energy to do much else.

They discussed the hurricane and what they would do if they were in the storm's path. Both agreed that they would evacuate together, with Onyx of course, but made the agreement knowing that they would not need to make a decision.

Jack called out to Onyx, "Come on girl, let's go for a walk," and they headed for the back door.

"Jack wait, I want to go too," she yelled out, catching him as he closed the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that you were tired. Of course you can come with us," he stated as he walked over to the sofa and helped her up.

Jack grabbed her jacket and they walked out toward the beach. It was quite chilly with a bold wind coming off of the ocean. Her jacket cut the chill, but she was thrilled when he put his arm around her which really got her blood pumping, and warmed her entire body.

Jack could tell that she was quickly tiring, as her pace slowed. He stopped and turned her to face him. He smiled as he cradled her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed gently across her cheeks as he leaned in. He couldn't fight the thoughts he was having as her very smell flooded his senses.

"I love you Jack," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

She leaned in toward him as her lips met his. She pressed herself as close to him as her expanding abdomen would allow. Then she realized if she turned her body sideways, she could get even closer.

It was evident that he still found her desirable as his entire body reacted to her touch. His tongue excitedly slipped passed her lips, sliding gently along the inside of her mouth, certain to touch all of the sensitive areas that he knew she enjoyed. It took every bit of his willpower to not give in to the desires of his heart and flesh.

They leaned back slightly as their foreheads rested on each other; their hearts pounded, and their respiration increased.

He backed away, "I should have known that was a bad idea."

"A bad idea to kiss your wife?" she disappointedly asked.

"You know Dr. Walters orders. No making love, you were right there with me when she said it," although it really wasn't necessary, he somehow felt the need to again remind her.

"Jack," she giggled, "Doctor's orders, doctor's orders…that's all you ever say. We aren't making love. You just kissed me."

"Well actually you just kissed me, and I liked it, I might add. But you should know just as well as me how quickly we can get out of control…"

"Do you still want to get out of control with me?" she asked as she glanced down at her enormous belly and suddenly felt much like a beached whale.

Possibly he felt it necessary to explain his "lack of interest," as she so poignantly asked. "You are as desirable to me now as you were the first day we met. But we will wait until the babies are safely here and you heal properly."

Jack leaned in; he found her perfume to be intoxicating, "Then Mrs. Thornton, we take the family to Boston, our parents babysit, and I sweep you away for the weekend."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Truly you have to know that if it were safe, we'd be on our way home right now, and we'd likely not make it as far as the living room," he pulled her into his body.

"That's a great thought, and I'm sorry if I was insensitive to your feelings. I need you, but to be honest I'm exhausted most of the day, and, like now, I can barely keep my eyes open," she admitted.

She snuggled into his body, "Jack, it just scares me because I feel as though we aren't connected; you're worrying about things and not letting me in," She held him tight as if she were afraid to let go.

She couldn't help how she felt; she knew it was irrational, there was no doubt that he loved her dearly, but until recently she felt a strong emotional bond with him. She didn't know why; possibly it was his preoccupation with the monstrous hurricane churning in the Atlantic, or maybe he was simply worried about her and the babies, but whatever the reason, he seemed somewhat distant.

They walked back inside and he took her jacket. She walked over to the sofa and took a seat. He fixed two cups of hot tea and came back and sat down beside her.

"Thank you, Jack. It smells great; is that honey?" she asked as she took a sip.

"Sure is. I know what you like," he stated before noticing that her lips had curled upward. He smiled along with her, "Yes, I know what you like there too, and there will be plenty of time for that after the babies arrive."

"Jack, have you been around babies much?" she asked.

"Not too many, but remember the classes we went to; they said to get them on a schedule," Jack reminded her.

"Usually your whole life changes, so don't plan on having an over abundance of free time once the babies arrive," she advised him.

She started to get up, but fell back onto the sofa.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ice cream; I need some ice cream," she advised.

"Aren't you cold; I mean too cold for ice cream?" he asked.

"I was, but let me tell you something…you never stand between a pregnant woman and her desire for ice cream," she remarked.

He jumped up, "I'm on my way." He opened the freezer he was surprised at the variety, "We have Chocolate, Vanilla, Vanilla Bean, Pineapple Sherbet, Waffle Cone, Mint Chocolate Chip, Monkey Trail…Hmm, whatever that is, and Peach. What would you like?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Yes what?" he responded.

"Yes, I want all of them," she looked back to analyze his expression. She saw nothing but the love of her life with a smile on his face, gladly digging into the cartons and placing a scoop from each one into a bowl.

"Mmm," she dug into each scoop.

"Is it good?"

"Uh huh, want a taste? She asked as she handed him her spoon.

His finger under her chin turned her to face him. He leaned in and his lips met hers. They were both cold and warm and he could easily taste each of the eight flavors of ice cream in her bowl.

"Elizabeth…" he breathlessly whispered. "Eliz…a…beth, I love you with everything I am." He took a deep breath, "Damn this is hard."

She smiled…

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing… you really do want me," her smile brightened.

He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "I always have…"

They each enjoyed the closeness, talking about important subjects as Jack drew her away from somber topics like c-sections, hospital stays, and pain.

They laughed and held each other, feeling the closeness that they both desired. She felt herself melt into his body as the touch of his lips upon hers was soft, and so gentle. It was perfect and exciting, much like the coming together of old friends after too long a period of time away.

Before they allowed themselves to get carried away, they began discussing and laughing over baby names. The top picks, or rather the ones that got the biggest laughs were Cosmo and Crimson Thornton.

"Neither of those will be used," Elizabeth stated firmly.

"You'll get no argument from me," he responded as he led her up the stairs to bed.

 **Very Early the following Morning…**

Elizabeth was asleep, but it certainly was not restful. She was tossing and turning…well, as best she could in her advanced state of pregnancy. She moved over in bed and tapped Jack on the shoulder "What's it feel like when you go into labor?"

Jack said nothing, but shot out of bed, slipped into his jeans and a shirt and was on her side of the bed before she could fully inhale and exhale her next breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm helping you get ready to go to the hospital," he replied as he pulled back the blanket that was covering her.

"Go to the hospital…? I'm not ready to go to the hospital," she responded. "I was just asking about labor because I wanted to know," she stated as she pulled the blanket back over her body. "We need to know these things before we get pregnant." Her voice trailed off as she continued, "For someone who's always planning you seem ready to jump right into this baby thing."

Jack looked at the clock, 1:17am, "Is it okay if we talk about that in the morning?"

"Jack, this is important. What is labor like?" she asked again.

"Elizabeth, I'm a man; I have no idea what labor is like," he stated, not certain at this point if he should laugh or be concerned by her behavior.

"But you've delivered babies before, right?" she asked as her brow furrowed and her voice went up an octave.

"No, what makes you think I've delivered babies before?" he answered her question with one of his own.

She looked at him as if he had two heads, "Jack, everyone knows that police officers deliver babies in the back of their patrol cars, and they eat donuts, but not usually at the same time."

"Not every police officer…I don't know any who have," he explained. "And donuts? Are you okay?"

"Jack, if you don't know what labor is like, and haven't delivered any babies, and I don't know what labor is like and I certainly haven't delivered any babies, we're not ready to have one baby, let alone two," she stated as her eyes began to roam the room looking for something to focus in on.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he undressed again and slipped back into bed.

As she started to ramble, Jack found it hard to keep from simply shaking his head…

"Jack, we aren't ready to be parents. I think it would be best if we put it off for awhile. I mean, think about it…we haven't been back together for that long. Maybe in a year or so we'll be more prepared."

He had no words, but his expression told her that he was confused.

She continued, "Don't be upset with me; I know you went to a lot of trouble to get the nursery ready, but I don't see anything wrong with keeping the cribs and stuff; we can use them later. Or we can take them back if you'd rather." She continued to ramble, talking out loud, but not specifically to him. "Yes, we can take them back, because if we wait a few years, there may be something else we like better at that time. I can call the store to pick the stuff up if you like."

Now he had to laugh; she sounded so serious, and like what she was saying was perfectly normal.

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious, and this is very important," she looked so disappointed. "We can store the cribs and stuff in the garage if you'd prefer… Jack, you have to make a decision here."

"Did you want to store the babies in there too?" he teased as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Jack, that's silly. That's your decision? We can't keep babies in the garage. I won't even keep Onyx in the garage," she gasped at the thought.

"Wait, did you say that we needed to know all of this before we get pregnant?" He asked as he looked completely shocked and scratched the back of his head.

Then suddenly she seemed to wake up…

"Wait, I'm already pregnant," she slapped his arm. "Why did you get me pregnant? I'm not ready for this…"

He wished he had access to his cell phone, as no one would believe the life he was living at this moment without video proof.

"Elizabeth, you were ready about 8 months ago, and you're ready now; we're ready now," he assured her as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

"WOW, that was such a vivid dream," she stated. "We were talking about having children…twins," she stated while looking around the room trying her best to gain her bearings. "You would have thought that when I woke up and could rest a tray on my stomach that I would have realized that the deed was already done."

Jack pulled her into his shoulder as they both lay back on the bed. She rested her head on his chest and he felt her body start to shake as her tears began to flow.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. Everything is going to be okay," he stated. "I know that Dr. Walters mentioned the possibility of a c-section. Is that what's bothering you? Is that what has you so upset?"

Her tears continued but she didn't really know why. Many things were going through her head, the least of which was motherhood. "No, I'm not scared…well, that's a lie; surgery does concern me," she admitted.

"Jack, I'm going to be a horrible mother," she blurted out.

"Elizabeth, where is this coming from? You will be a wonderful mother," he assured her.

"No I won't. Onyx's dog food order didn't arrive today, but it was my fault; I was late ordering it," she quickly blamed herself. "I had to feed her people food. If I can't take care of my dog, how can I take care of babies?"

"Elizabeth, look at Onyx, does she look upset?" Jack teased her as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Jack, I know I'm being silly, I'm emotional and scared. You know it was far away before, and now everything is right around the corner," she looked to Jack to calm her nerves as he always seemed capable of doing.

"Honey, I'm scared too, but we'll be fine. We'll learn as we go alone," his words were meant to be comforting, but they simply opened another can of worms.

"Learn as we go along? Jack, what if we break them," she looked frightened as she pulled away from him and struggled to sit up in bed.

"Break them?" Jack helped her up, "Elizabeth, please just take a deep breath. I'm here and I'll be with you through everything, I promise."

"I'm sorry. I'm being irrational. I'm sure every woman feels like this before their baby comes," she took a deep breath, laid back down and immediately fell back to sleep.

Jack rested on one elbow as he took his free hand and brushed several loose auburn curls out of her face and behind her ear. "I hope you know that you are my life," he whispered.

Jack lay down, draped his arm across her body but found it impossible to get back to sleep. He had a lot on his mind, specifically his wife and the impending birth of their children, as well as the weather forecast. He had lived on the east coast for a while, and he was well aware of the fact that the forecast can change in the blink of an eye.

Several hours later Jack's alarm clock went off. He dragged himself out of bed and headed for the shower. Elizabeth rolled over and pulled his pillow into her chest. She moaned softly as she inhaled his scent. He stopped at the door and turned back. He truly missed their intimate time together, but with her so close to delivery, they trusted her doctor and knew that it was best to wait.

He showered, dressed, took Onyx out and came back upstairs to kiss her goodbye.

"Is it time to get up already?" she asked.

"It is for me, but you stay here and rest. I've already taken care of Onyx. I have my phone on me and if you need anything, or if anything happens, you call me, okay" he stated sternly. "I can be home in 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be fine. You be careful, and I'll talk to you later," she responded as she attempted to roll over in bed to kiss him goodbye.

Unable to actually move so she faced him, he crawled into the bed and kissed her before heading out of the room.

"Oh Jack," she yelled.

He burst back into the room, "Are you okay?"

She laughed, "Jack you left like 10 seconds ago. Of course I'm fine. I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner."

"It doesn't matter. If you want me to bring something home just give me a call," he walked back over and kissed her again. He hated to leave. The truth is although he acted calm; he worried about her constantly, and could think of nothing else but her.

Elizabeth found herself dozing throughout the morning and into the early afternoon. Once she decided to get up, both she and Onyx were itching to take a walk. She grabbed her journal and a towel and she and Onyx headed out for the beach.

Elizabeth was exhausted after walking two blocks and was thankful when they came upon the first bench along the shore that was dedicated to a local Navy pilot who was killed in Operation Desert Storm.

She unfolded her towel and laid it on the bench before taking her seat. Onyx ran along the water line where she dug her nose into the sand trying her best to retrieve little crabs. She tried desperately to beat the waves onshore without them crashing upon her. Unfortunately the waves won on a few occasions.

Elizabeth opened her journal, glanced out onto the horizon, thought of those in the path of the hurricane, and attempted to convey her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Aimlessly we walk; our eyes cast downward as we watch one foot pass in front of the other. We continue moving, knowing not where we are headed, but sometimes anywhere is better than where we've been. We take our time, or we rush, either way it makes no difference for life's adventures and adversities will come at their own pace."**_

Elizabeth felt a chill; she looked onto the horizon and observed nothing abnormal, but assumed high tide had arrived as the water was rolling up on shore.

"Come on Ony… let's get home," she called out and they both headed hack down the beach toward their property. Elizabeth glanced at her watch; realizing that it was still early, she pulled out her phone to call Jack. She walked through the gate to her back yard as his voicemail kicked in…

She took a deep breath before leaving her message, "Jack, I know it's early and you're probably still working, but I'd love some sweet and sour chicken, Orange chicken and an egg roll from China Garden for dinner. Thanks…Love you!"

As they walked into the house, Jack was walking through the front door.

"You're home early," she stated as she eyed the bags he held in his hands.

"You didn't call me but I stopped by the Chinese Garden place you like and picked up dinner," he stated as he pulled the white cartons of food from the bag.

"Mmm, it all smells good. What did you get?" She asked, hoping a praying that he got at least one of the entrees she craved.

Suddenly he felt the pressure… "I remember you like sweet and sour chicken." He watched a smile cover her face. He reached his hand into the bag and pulled out the second entrée… "Beef with Broccoli…that's mine," he quickly added as he observed her enthusiasm wane.

His hand quickly reached back into the bag, "I picked up a few egg rolls and a small carton of that orange chicken stuff you like."

"You are so good to me," she stated as she reached into the cabinet and pulled out two plates.

They took a seat at the table and discussed their day. She admitted to sleeping through a great deal of hers.

"I haven't watched much TV today; what's happening with the storm?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack explained the information he'd ascertained from the noon news, "There is a front moving across the mid section of the United States. If we're lucky it will push the storm out to sea. But right now, it's supposed to hit the east coast of between Florida and Georgia late tomorrow night. So depending on when the front hits it, it will go inland or maybe out to sea. Either way, we don't seem to be in the path."

They sat and talked at the kitchen table for quite a while. They held hands and both seemed somewhat relaxed. Jack grabbed their cups of coffee and they walked over to the sofa. The TV was tuned to evening game shows as a storm center warning ran across the bottom of the screen. However, Jack and Elizabeth were enthralled with each other and paid no attention to the new forecast.

Elizabeth snuggled into Jack's shoulder and before she drifted off to sleep, she glanced up and whispered, "I love you Jack."

He leaned over and tenderly kissed the top of her head, "I love you too!" His fingers softly brushed across her arms as he felt her relax. He paid no attention to the TV as he took the remote and switched the channel to a football game, trying his best to keep his eyes open. When he realized that sleep was imminent, he shut off the TV, locked up the house, woke up Elizabeth and took her by the hand as they headed upstairs to bed.

Jack helped her up the stairs and into her pajamas. He pulled back the covers and she slipped into bed. He changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and slid under the covers beside her.

Initially tired, he now found himself unable to fall asleep. He slipped out of bed and headed downstairs with Onyx. He turned on the TV and took a seat on the sofa.

He was surprised to see local meteorologists discussing the storm. That is until he realized that the storm had "bobbled" as the meteorologist called it and was now riding the each coast.

"Hey, this is Jack. I'm really sorry to call you so late, but I have a problem…"

 _ **An hour later…**_

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked as she observed him throwing clothes into an overnight bag.

"The storm has turned and it is heading up the coast. We need to get out," he stated as he helped her out of bed.

"Jack, I don't want to leave…"

"Elizabeth, if you don't leave now and the storm hits us, you'll have to leave then, and Onyx won't be able to go with you," he stated which really got her thinking.

"Okay, let's go. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hank and Margaret's," Jack remarked as he grabbed the bag and headed down stairs. Jack gathered Onyx's food and packed everything in the Mustang before coming back inside to help Elizabeth.

It was still dark when they pulled out of the driveway. Elizabeth was somber, but accepting of the situation since they were all together.

Several hours later they turned off the interstate and into a rest stop as Jack pulled into a parking space.

"Oh good, I need to go to the bathroom. You read my mind," she stated as she got out of the car and headed inside. When she returned ten minutes later, Hank and Margaret were standing by the car.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Honey, they came to get you and take you to their place," Jack stated as he got out of the car and retrieved her bag from the trunk.

"Jack, we promised that we would evacuate together. I don't want to go without you," Elizabeth stated as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't know whether to be angry or sad, so she settled on a little bit of both.

"Elizabeth, I have to help with evacuating the city, but as soon as I can, I'll be on my way to you," he promised.

"I'm worried for you Elizabeth, please go," he stated as his own tears began to form. He closed the passenger door as Onyx sat securely beside Elizabeth.

"Always remember that I love you…" he stated as he leaned his head in and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

"Don't say that," she snapped as she turned her head away. "It sounds like you're saying goodbye."

"Please understand," he begged.

"I understand; you promised to go with me, and you lied," she was scared but expressed it through anger which she knew she wouldn't mean as soon as her head was clear.

He opened her door back up and squatted beside her, "Honey, I didn't lie. When we talked about it, I had every intention of being with you. The government is requiring that we help out if the storm changes direction. It changed, so I have to stay…I promise to get to you as soon as I can."

He hated to see her cry, but there she was, tears free falling down her cheeks, and although he couldn't help it, he felt as though he was the cause. He closed the door to their car but placed his hand on the window, holding it there as Hank backed the vehicle out of its space.

Elizabeth glanced up, placing her hand on the window opposite his. As they waited momentarily for Hank to shift the car into drive, it was as if they could feel the other through the glass. As they began to drive away, they each mouthed the words, "I Love You!"

Jack stood in the middle of the rest area road and watched her and his babies drive away, realizing that the possibility existed that they were leaving his life.

Hank turned on the radio, staying clear of channels that were providing weather updates and making certain that the station was only playing music.

Elizabeth was quiet; she loved Hank and Margaret, but she wasn't in the mood to talk. She kept glancing out the back window, hoping beyond hope that she'd see their Mustang following them.

But alas she never saw that and was forced to accept the hand that she had been dealt, praying all the while that the weather front would push the storm out to sea and she would be reunited with Jack very soon.

By the time they pulled into Hank and Margaret's driveway, the sun was shining brightly and there was no hint of the devastation that could be awaiting her back home within the next 24-36 hours.

Hank took her bag and carried it inside.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" Margaret asked. She was certain that Elizabeth's tears ran deeper than the fear of the hurricane or even that she wasn't with Jack.

"Margaret, I'm so angry with Jack, and I know I shouldn't be," she stated as she walked up the steps onto the porch and took a seat. "He promised me that we'd be together and he lied to me."

"Honey, he didn't lie to you," Margaret stated.

Elizabeth quickly snapped back, "Do you see him? He's not here. He promised he'd be here, and now I'm all alone and I'm scared."

She quickly wiped her eyes before apologizing, "Margaret, please forgive me. I don't mean to take this out on you. I'm so sorry."

Margaret reached over and took Elizabeth's hand giving it a slight squeeze, "its okay. I know this is a stressful time. But honey, you aren't alone. Hank and I are here, and Jack will be here just as soon as he can. You have to know that Jack is being pulled in a bunch of different directions. If he could be here, he'd be here."

Margaret smiled softly, "Elizabeth, from the moment Hank and I met you two, we thought of you both together. I have never met anyone…well, excluding Hank and myself…who were more right for each other."

Elizabeth pulled her journal and phone from her bag. "Is it okay with you if Onyx and I go sit in the garden for a little while?"

"Certainly. Would you like some tea? Something to eat?" Margaret asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine," she replied as she struggled to stand from her seat.

"Come on Onyx," Elizabeth called out as she headed down the steps and around the corner of the house.

Once she reached the garden, she took a seat. It was cold but her preoccupation with Jack and the distance between them kept her from feeling the gentle biting on her skin from the wind. Onyx curled up in a ball at her feet, blocking at least a small amount of her body from the breeze.

Elizabeth pulled out her journal, opened it to the first blank page and attempted to convey her thoughts onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Feeling comfortable in your own skin…whose responsibility is it to make that happen? We place pressure on others to make us feel worthy, needed and desired, when in reality those feelings should be nurtured from within ourselves. For the truth is that self esteem, self respect and self worth all begin with the concept of self. We need to stop looking to others hoping to find our value within their compliments and emotional overtures. Making ourselves feel better at the emotional and sometimes physical expense of another is simply wrong.**_

 _ **No matter where we go, we glance around and see people from all walks of life. Although we are not privy to their lives, loves, desires and tribulations, I can assume that a good portion of them are settling for less than what they want or have dreamed of. People settle in jobs; they settle in relationships; they settle in their friends, and in other aspects of their lives. For many people settling is "okay." Because the fact is that okay is comfortable. It pays your monthly bills, provides you with a roof over your head, and allows you to do ordinary things. However, settling in an okay existence is not exciting, or passionate, or mind-blowing. Nor is it life altering, thrilling or unforgettable. Settling for something is not worth risking everything you have for the tiniest of chances that something wonderful will happen. Settling for just okay is not worth it, but settling down with the one who is perfect for you certainly is.**_

 _ **We express our anger in many different ways. Often it's pent up inside until the final straw causes us to blow, fear and worry tagging along for the ride making our emotional outburst irrational, and frequently regretted. Often times it's too late to take back the actions or words and you are left with the knowledge that you could have chosen to do something to help someone, to ease their emotional pain, but your fear sadly won out."**_

Elizabeth grabbed her phone and pressed #1. Immediately Jack's voicemail picked up the call. She listened to his voice, sweet and confident, nothing like the expression of sadness that she saw on his face early this morning. As her tears rolled down her cheeks, threatening to freeze in the wind, she waited for the beep…

"Jack, it's me. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I pushed you to be close to me when I know it's physically difficult for you. I'm sorry that I acted angry towards you; this situation is certainly not your fault. But I'm most sorry for calling you a liar… You are the most…BEEP!"

She immediately dialed #1 again and waited for his voicemail to pick up…

"Jack, I know you're busy, but I have to say this. You have to know how I feel…"

She had to stop for a moment to gain control of herself. The tears were refusing to stop, but she managed to battle through them, "Jack, I'm most sorry for calling you a liar. You are the most honest man that I have ever known. I want you to know…no, I need you to know that I love you and please stay safe. Cosmo, Crimson and I will be waiting for you."

She kissed the mouth piece of the phone before her connection died.

"Elizabeth dear, it is absolutely freezing out here. Please come inside," Margaret begged from the garden fence.

Elizabeth was so lost in her thoughts of Jack that she barely felt the wind picking up and whipping through. Glancing down she observed Onyx shivering and decided that all of them needed to be inside.

Jack sat at his desk, taking a much needed break from tactical planning. Everyone was meeting in the lunch room in 10 minutes to watch the latest on the news. He pulled his phone from his desk, wanting desperately to talk to Elizabeth, and needing to know that she was okay. He observed that she had called and he cursed himself for not having his phone on him.

Jack plugged in the password for his voicemail and waded through several other calls until he heard her voice…

" _ **Jack, it's me. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I pushed you to be close to me when I know it's physically difficult for you. I'm sorry that I acted angry towards you; this situation is certainly not your fault. But I'm most sorry for calling you a liar… You are the most…**_ BEEP!"

Jack closed his eyes and felt his heart race at the sound of her voice. His eyes watered as he was drawn back hours ago to when he last saw her. He listened over and over again to the same message unaware that she had actually called back.

He moved to the next message, simply planning to scroll through until he again heard her voice…

" _ **Jack, I know you're busy, but I have to say this. You have to know how I feel…"**_ There was a period of silence and he believed that he heard her crying. _**"Jack, I'm most sorry for calling you a liar. You are the most honest man that I have ever known. I want you to know…no, I need you to know that I love you and please stay safe. Cosmo, Crimson and I will be waiting for you."**_

"Hey are you coming?" Andrew asked as he opened Jack's office door to remind him of the meeting.

Jack wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just got a message from Elizabeth," he replied.

"Is she okay?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know. We weren't on good terms this morning when she left town," Jack stated as they walked out into the hallway and headed for the lunchroom.

As the agents took seats in the lunchroom, all eyes were on the updated weather forecast and the potential that the coast may have skirted disaster.

Jack was no meteorologist but in layman's terms he understood that there was something about a cold front pushing across the country and it entered the Atlantic just ahead of the hurricane making landfall. As a result, the two weather masses were fighting it out off the coast and were being pushed farther out into the ocean.

The situation had changed; evacuations were not going to be necessary, well, at least not at this point. Jack left work to return home. He wanted to secure everything that he could in case the area flooded.

Jack jumped into the Mustang and headed out of town. If traffic was light to moderate, he'd be at Hank and Margaret's before dinner.

Jack barely reached the interstate before he dialed #1 on his phone. He was disappointed when he immediate reached her voicemail, although he certainly enjoyed listening to her voice. He left her a message to call him; that things had changed and he was on his way to her.

Later in the afternoon, Elizabeth woke from a nap. She checked her phone, "What's wrong with me, it's dead; I should have plugged it in to charge."

She walked into the kitchen, "Hey Elizabeth, did you hear that the storm is moving out to sea?" Margaret asked.

"No, I took a nap and I just woke up," she stated as she did her best to stifle a yawn.

"Have you heard from Jack?" Margaret asked.

"Did I hear my name?" Jack rushed into the kitchen and wrapped Elizabeth in his arms before she even realized that he was real.

"Oh Jack…" Elizabeth squealed once she realized what had happened. Her arms around his neck were securely in place and she refused to let go.

They suddenly realized that they weren't alone.

"Elizabeth, do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Isn't it too cold?" she asked.

Margaret jumped in, "The winds have died down from earlier, Elizabeth."

Jack took her hand and they headed for the front door.

"Elizabeth," Margaret called out from the kitchen. "If you're looking for your coat, I hung it up in the closet."

Jack pulled her coat from its hanger and helped her slip it on.

He took her hand again and they walked outside and headed to the cottage, garden and lake down the hill.

"Are you too cold?" he asked.

All I feel is your arm around me; I'm fine," she replied.

There were few words spoken as they walked. She rested her head on his shoulder as his left arm was draped around her and his right hand held hers.

Jack had seen Hank when he pulled into the driveway. Realizing that they needed privacy, he handed Jack the keys to the cottage. "Talk it out Jack. You and Elizabeth have come too far to let anger get between you," he remembered Hank saying before he ran toward the house.

"Do you want to go inside?" Jack asked.

"I am tired. WOW, that's a long walk. I don't remember it being that long when we were here before," she replied.

"You weren't carrying two extra people then," he responded and they both laughed. "Come on, let's go inside."

She hesitated, "Jack could we sit by the lake for a few minutes?"

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Not anymore. I have you to keep me warm," she replied as he held her hand and she followed him down the narrow path to the bench by the lake.

Jack helped her take a seat and he snuggled in beside her. He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head…

"I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you," the words rushed from her mouth.

"Shh, you don't have to be sorry. I love you so much and you have to know that if I could have been with you, I would have.

Jack's finger under her chin turned her head slightly. His lips met hers and they each immediately felt at home.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He stroked her back allowing her to release those emotions that she was holding inside.

"I love you so much Jack, and I'm so sorry that I was putting my needs in front of yours," she stated through her tears. "Since we've been back together I've felt a strong emotional connection with you. Even though we didn't make love until we got married, your touch and kisses gave me that connection with you, and emotionally it was as if we were. Does that make sense?"

Jack shook his head up and down but a finger to his lips silenced him.

Elizabeth continued, "Jack, since we've stopped making love I felt you were pulling away from me. To be honest, I've got too much going on right here anyway (she motioned around her stomach with both hands), and I can't imagine you wanting me with this big belly on top of you."

His lips met hers; they were somewhat dry because of the wind and cold but immediately warmed when he touched them. His action silenced her…

"You just don't get it do you? Any time you're around I want you. My body has a mind of its own, and where you are concerned it makes no difference where or when. I easily lose control, which is not a bad thing when you're with the one you love, but in your condition, it could be dangerous…so I guess I backed away." He tried to explain.

He continued, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jack, and I'm so sorry," she replied.

He took her hand and brought it up to her lips, "Do you want to go inside?"

"Yes, it's getting colder," she stated as he took her hand and helped her up.

They walked toward the cottage but as he tugged on her slightly to go inside she stopped.

"Jack, I'm hungry and now its dinner time." She stated with sad, puppy dog eyes.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Don't get between a pregnant woman and her meals… see, I remember." They started back toward the main house, "I don't know what Margaret was fixing because all I wanted to do was get to you, but it did smell good."

The entire family, including Jack and Elizabeth sat down to dinner. Margaret had fixed Lasagna, salad and buttered bread…without garlic. Following the meal, Jack took Elizabeth into the den and he helped her down onto the sofa. He tried to help clean up the table and kitchen, but Margaret and Hank quickly shooed him away.

Jack joined Elizabeth on the sofa as they watched the residual local coverage of the storm. The newscasters covering the story were placed at various locations throughout the east coast. The reporter in Virginia Beach, Lester Smith, showed some local flooding and minor wind damage, but nothing compared to what was expected.

"Is it okay if we go home tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course; I need to get you back to town because Crimson and Cosmo will be making their appearance soon," he agreed.

The adults sat in the den and talked until Jack observed Elizabeth doing her best to stifle a yawn.

"Thank you guys so much for helping us out. I think I better get this one to bed," Jack mentioned as he stood and helped her up.

Jack and Elizabeth disappeared into the guest bedroom as Margaret and Hank smiled.

"I've never seen two people more in love than those two…well, present company excluded," Hank stated.

"Absolutely," Margaret replied.

Elizabeth looked through the bag and pulled out a nightgown and some shorts and a t-shirt for Jack. She gently slipped into bed, well aware of the minor contractions she was having but assuming that they were, as previously diagnosed, Braxton Hicks.

Elizabeth rolled over in bed and closed her eyes. She felt him slide into bed and before she knew it his arms were around her, one under her head and the other around her waist.

"I love you Mrs. Thornton," he whispered.

"I love you back, Mr. Thornton," she whispered her reply before taking a deep breath and falling asleep.

He closed his eyes as his head rested along slide hers on the same pillow; each breath filled his senses with her jasmine scented shampoo and he could feel her soft skin through the thin material of her gown. He eventually relaxed and fell into a deep sleep, the best he'd had in weeks.

A few hours later, Elizabeth was awakened by an uncomfortable feeling. She didn't think it was contractions, and simply assumed that it was heartburn from the Italian food she'd eaten for dinner.

Not wanting to wake Jack, she struggled to slip out of bed, grabbed her journal and sat in a chair by the window. She used the light from her cell phone, opened her journal to the next blank page and began to write…

" _ **The power of a couple comes from their individuality; their individual strengths; their dreams and their desires. The excitement comes when these individuals join their hands and hearts, electrified by their touch, but calmed by their trust."**_

 _ **I am far from perfect; I therefore can't expect him to be. But he makes me laugh; he makes me feel emotions that I never dreamed of; he makes me think twice, and he admits to being human and making mistakes. I don't think he'll ever recite poetry to me and I'm certain that he doesn't think about me every second of the day. However, he chose me, above everyone else, to give that special part of himself that he knows I could break. Perfect men don't exist, neither do perfect women. However, there are people who are perfect for each other. That was us on the first day we met, and it will remain so until the day we die."**_

The uncomfortable feeling she had seemed to ease and she struggled to get all of herself going in the same direction, wanting to return to bed and to her husband. She had just reached the side of the bed when an excruciating pain practically disabled her. She bent over and dropped to her knees, as her chest rested on the bed. "JACK…" she yelled.

Jack shot up in bed, trying to focus in the semi dark room. "Elizabeth, where are you?"

"Jack, it hurts…this has to be labor," she called out unable to get up.

His feet met the floor immediately as he rushed to her, "What's that?"

"Jack, my water just broke..."

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34- And Babies Make Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 34- And Babies Make Four**_

His feet met the floor immediately as he rushed to her, "What's that?"

"Jack, my water just broke..."

"Oh shit Elizabeth, we're not ready for this," Jack nervously stated as he started pacing the floor.

"Ya think?" she yelled. "I've been telling you that. Maybe now you'll believe me."

Jack ran toward the door…

"Excuse me…Where are you going?"

Jack stopped suddenly. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were darting about as if he had found himself in an alternate universe.

"Jack, I'm over here. Would you please come help me?" she snapped back as she struggled through the pain to get off the floor.

He ran toward her, placed his hands under her arms and helped her up onto the bed.

Jack sat down beside her…

"What are you doing? We need to get to the hospital," she yelled, as her voice easily rose up an octave.

Jack jumped up and started for the door. He slipped on the wet floor and slid several feet. If she wasn't in such pain and scared, she'd have been the first person to laugh at his antics.

*Knock…Knock…Knock…*

"Hank…Margaret, Elizabeth is in labor. I need some help," he sounded frantic as he cautiously opened their door.

"What can we do for you?" Hank asked as Margaret jumped from the bed and threw on her robe and slippers.

"I don't know, I've never had a baby before," Jack blurted out, obviously struggling to make sense.

All three of them rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall to the guest room.

Elizabeth heard rustling in the hallway and turned her attention to the door moments before it burst open.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he grabbed her robe and draped it around her.

"Jack, I thought the pains I was having earlier were those Braxton Hicks things the doctor told us about," she started to explain.

"What pains? You didn't tell me anything about having any pains," Jack unintentionally began to interrogate her.

"Can we discuss this later? I'm in PAIN HERE," she yelled out as another contraction struck her.

"Elizabeth, I'm just trying to help…"

"Jack," Hank pulled him aside, "She's not listening. She hurts and she's scared, and those contractions are close together. We need to get going."

Hank grabbed Elizabeth's bag and handed it to Margaret. He and Jack helped Elizabeth up and headed toward the front door.

"It's not bad now, I can walk," Elizabeth stated. However, six strides later she was grabbing anything nearby as another contraction threatened to again take her to her knees.

Jack managed to scoop her up in his arms, now very thankful for the gym workouts he had used the past month to release his built up sexual tension.

"Jack, put me down," Elizabeth screamed. "You're going to hurt yourself."

He continued for the door as Elizabeth's left arm was holding on around his neck and her right arm covered her belly, trying desperately to work through the most recent contraction.

"Just breathe, honey," Jack breathlessly stated as he carefully managed the steps on the porch and continued on to Hank's van.

Jack sat in the back with Elizabeth, "How far away is the hospital?"

"About twenty minutes," Margaret stated as she pulled her robe tight and slipped into the front passenger seat.

"Honey we're still wearing our pajamas," Hank mentioned.

"We aren't the only ones. So are Jack and Elizabeth," Margaret replied.

Elizabeth's eyes closed tight and her face scrunched as she bent into her abdomen the best she could as another contraction swept over her.

"Hurry Hank," Jack called out as he pulled Elizabeth to him in the middle bench seat.

As they pulled into the hospital, Jack helped Elizabeth out as Hank ran inside for a nurse.

A nurse pushing a wheelchair came rushing outside, securing Elizabeth before heading back inside the hospital with Jack barely a stride behind.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll need to fill out paperwork for your…"

"My wife; she's my wife…"

"Okay sir, you wait here and they'll call you to a cubicle. Once you're done they will allow you up to the maternity ward," the nurse explained.

"Can't I fill out the paperwork while I sit with her?" Jack asked, as his voice resembled pleading.

"I'm sorry, but we need the information filled out here," the nurse replied. "You know, someone should have told you to come in and fill out the forms before your due date. I'm sorry that you didn't get the information," the nurse led Jack over to a vacant cubicle as he watched Elizabeth being wheeled away.

"Jack, please hurry," Elizabeth called out as the elevator door closed, effectively separating them.

Jack sat nervously in the chair focusing in on an empty space opposite him. He fidgeted in his seat, constantly checking his watch, and internally cursing the lack of organization.

"I'm sorry sir," the clerk sat down and looked across at Jack as she wrestled with the papers before her.

"Please, I need to get upstairs. My wife is all alone," Jack pleaded.

"Well sir, you should have filled out this paperwork before your wife's due date, and you'd be upstairs with her right now," the clerk snipped. She wasn't privy to Jack's situation, but simply took out on him the anger that the three patients before him took out on her.

"Ma'am, we aren't from this area. We're from the beach and I evacuated my wife because of the threat of the hurricane. We filled out the paperwork at Sentara Virginia Beach General, but my wife went into labor before we could get back home," he advised.

Suddenly feeling sorry for his predicament, and hating the fact that she observed tears in his eyes, she logged into her computer.

"We're a Sentara hospital also, so if you're wife's information was done at Virginia Beach it should be in here as well." Pulling it up on the screen, she quickly went over the information, making certain that everything was correct.

Less than five minutes later Jack was exiting the elevator on the third floor. He rushed to the nurse's desk and was directed down the hall and through the double doors.

As Jack entered the next area of the hospital he heard her; not her voice, but her tears.

"Ma'am, you need to sit still please," the anesthesiologist advised as he tried to insert the epidural.

He heard her crying; he checked the name on the outside of the room to be certain before rushing in.

Elizabeth was sitting on the side of her hospital bed; her eyes were cast downward, doing her best to curl her body into the shape of a "C," as the anesthesiologist attempted to insert the epidural in the precise spot on her spinal column.

Jack reached out and took her hand. Without looking up, she felt him, and did her best to relax.

After four tries, the epidural was inserted, and Elizabeth was allowed to lie back in her bed.

Jack sat beside her holding her hand, "Are you okay now?"

"I'm not feeling any pain if that's what you want to know," she stated with a smile. "Jack are you scared?"

He promised himself a long time ago that he would never lie to her. However, there he was unable to tell her that his legs could barely hold him and he felt unable to catch his breath when they arrived and he watched the nurse wheel her down the hall away from him.

Instead he brought her hand up to his lips and he smiled, "You are the bravest woman I know. Cosmo and Crimson are waiting, and there is no doubt in my mind that everything will be fine. I love you so much."

Jack observed the IV line in Elizabeth's arm, the hospital gown that she had been dressed in, and the monitor which showed the status of her contractions.

Dr. Meekins stepped into the room to introduce himself. "Mrs. Thornton, it looks like we will have the honor of bringing your twins into the world. I've called Dr. Walters and she advised me that your pregnancy has been uneventful. So we expect within a few hours that you'll be holding your babies."

Elizabeth directed him to the other side of the bed while Jack was mesmerized by the contraction monitor. She whispered, "Please watch out for my husband. He likes to make everyone think that he is strong; usually he is, but he's scared right now. He just won't say it."

Dr. Meekins shook his head and smiled before leaving to check on several other patients.

"Elizabeth, can you feel any of these contractions?" he asked.

"No, this stuff is good," she responded.

A short while later Dr. Meekins returned, "Let's check you out, okay?"

The nurse helped Elizabeth scoot down in the bed and place her feet in the stirrups.

"WOW, you're moving right along; you've dilated to 8. You'll be pushing real soon," Dr. Meekins advised as he dropped the sheet back over her lower half for privacy.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Meekins again checked her, "Okay Elizabeth, it's time to get down to business. When I tell you, I want you to take a deep breath and push, okay?"

Although she felt no pain, she had an uneasy sense of pressure, but promised herself that she would trust those helping her.

"Okay Jack," Dr. Meekins stated calmly, "When she takes a deep breath, I want you to help her by counting to ten."

The next contraction showed up on the monitor as Dr. Meekins advised her to push.

Jack held her hand as he began counting, sounding much like the coxswain on a competitive scull…

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" he called out as her head was allowed to rest back on the pillow.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" Jack again called out, a recitation that continued with each contraction.

As each contraction moved the birth of the first of their twins closer to meeting his or her parents, Elizabeth quickly realized that even though she felt no pain, this was without a doubt the hardest work she had ever done.

"Okay Elizabeth," Dr. Meekins coached, "Just a few more pushes and this baby will be here."

Again she pushed, and again Jack counted, "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10."

Elizabeth heard Dr. Meekins say, "She's crowning," and she looked over to Jack. His eyes were huge, not straying from between her legs, but there was nothing sexual about it.

She could see both fear and excitement in his eyes as she turned her head away from the mirror, choosing not to watch as the doctor performed an episiotomy. She felt nothing, but somehow watching it would seem to make it more real and understanding the feeling of pain more likely.

"Elizabeth, the head…the baby's head is out. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Jack managed to belt out as she observed his breathing becoming somewhat erratic.

"Okay we have the first baby," Dr. Meekins stated as Elizabeth waited to hear a cry.

"Whaaa… it was music to her ears as the room was filled with the joyous screams of their son.

"Cosmo's here…Elizabeth, he is gorgeous; I love you so much," she heard him say as the sounds in the room somehow seemed to be fading away.

Jack was directed to snip the umbilical cord, "Don't you think that one of you are more qualified to do that?"

"Dr. Meekins stated, "Cut between these two points," he stated as he held the cord in two places about two inches apart.

"Doctor…"

Jack was in awe of his son, resting in a heated bed as a nurse completed several tests. He turned back to Elizabeth and caught a glimpse of Dr. Meekins and two nurses rushing around and unhooking the monitor.

Jack felt the air rush from his body, "What's wrong?" he asked frantically, as they were pushing her bed toward the hallway.

"Your wife is hemorrhaging. We need to get her to the OR…"

"Elizabeth…the baby…?"

"We'll do our best," Dr. Meekins responded as he ran from the room and raced to surgery.

"I want to go," Jack yelled.

"No sir, we don't have time," the nurse replied before she disappeared along with Elizabeth down the hall and through the "NO ADMITTANCE" doors.

Jack looked through the windows of the doors feeling as though he had to be living someone else's nightmare. His eyes darted from object to object trying desperately to focus on something. He felt the air entering his mouth, but he was lightheaded so it certainly couldn't be making its way into his lungs.

He felt that this had to be some sort of cruel joke; she couldn't give him a son, just to be ripped from his life. However, that was what looked to be happening.

He sat on a bench in the hallway, his face in his hands and he felt weak, allowing his fears to consume him. He was angry…angry at himself, and angry at GOD.

Hank and Margaret found Jack sitting on the bench just outside of the doors through which Elizabeth had disappeared.

"Jack, where's Elizabeth?" Hank asked.

"They rushed her into surgery…she's hemorrhaging," Jack looked exhausted and defeated.

Margaret took his hand, "Would it help you if we prayed?"

"Prayed…? Ordinarily I'd say yes, but how can I pray to a GOD who gives me a son, and then takes his mother and sister away?"

Hank jumped in, "Jack, she's still with us, right?"

Jack shook his head up and down.

"Then we need to pray…" Hank responded and he took hold of Jack and Margaret's hands as they completed the circle by linking their fingers together.

" _ **Dear Heavenly Father, we entrust Elizabeth to your care. Guide with wisdom and skill the minds and hands of those medical staff caring for her and her daughter. Restore their health, Lord and restore our faith, in Jesus' name we pray…Amen"**_

"I'll be back. I'm going to the Nursery," Jack stated as he ran down the hall to check in on his son.

He ran through one intersection of halls and then made the next left. Halfway down the hall was the Nursery window.

Jack scanned the various bassinets in the nursery looking for his son. Then he saw his first born. He was the most handsome baby that he had ever seen, wearing a blue cap and sleeping peacefully near the observation window, oblivious to the life changing situation that awaited him outside of his current sterile environment.

Jack squatted down and rested his hand flat on the window pane. He choked back his tears and tried to speak, "I…I…lo…I love you," as he began to hyperventilate.

"Sir, are you alright?" he could barely hear the voice as the room went dark.

A few moments later Jack woke, lying on a stretcher as smelling salts were waived passed his nose.

"Jack…Jack Thornton, is that you?" a voice called out as he slowly raised his head and turned toward the woman.

Jack looked dazed and disoriented but still tried his best to swing his legs off the gurney and find Elizabeth.

"Jack, do you remember me?" she asked.

"Robin…? What are you doing here?" his confusion seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Are you okay? Do you feel light headed?" she asked.

Jack swung his legs over the side of the gurney as his eyes continued to dart around.

"Jack, is one of those little ones in there yours?" She asked waiting for him to respond but he didn't. "You know there's no shame in it…passing out I mean. There's a lot going on, and some people just aren't ready for everything they see in the delivery room," she laughed softly attempting to lighten the mood.

Jack suddenly snapped out of his self imposed trance, "I thought you and Chris were in Rhode Island," Jack managed to say to the woman that was he and Elizabeth's college friend.

Observing his flushed expression, she immediately asked, "What's wrong? It's not just the baby…"

"It's my wife…" he began.

"You're wife?" she responded.

"Yes, they rushed her in for a c-section," he stated. Although he was with someone, he sadly felt alone.

"Come with me, Jack. We'll find out what's going on," Robin stated as she waited for Jack to stand.

"How can you…?" he began to ask.

"Jack, I'm the head of the Nursing Department. If nothing else, I can find out what's going on. Maybe I can get you in; although if you are passing out in the hallway, it might be best for you to waiting in my office," Robin offered.

Jack jumped up, never so thankful than he was at that moment for friends in high places.

They walked several strides…

"Just a minute," Jack stated as he rushed back to the window. "I love you Cosmo. I'm going to find your mommy and your sister and I'm going to bring them back to us," Jack kissed the palm of his hand before placing it directly on the window just above his son's bassinette.

Jack rested his forehead on the window and whispered, "Us Thornton boys need our Thornton girls…"

Jack followed Robin to the nurse's station…

"Heather, call down to the OR and I need to know the status of…" she stopped and turned back to Jack. "What's your wife's name?"

"It's Elizabeth…"

"Heather I need the status of Elizabeth Thornton. It's a c-section," Robin ordered as she rested her elbows on the counter.

Jack swallowed hard and began to pace…

"Jack," Robin called out.

Jack rushed back to her, "What…how is she?"

"They managed to get the bleeding stopped, so if you come with me, I'll take you down to the OR," she stated.

"Come on, let's go," Jack started down the hallway.

"Jack," she tilted her head in the opposite direction. "I have a short-cut."

Within a few minutes, Jack and Robin were standing outside the OR. Jack's heart pounded as he could feel himself close to her.

"Let me go in and check things out," she stated as she left him standing in the hallway.

"Wait," he called out. "I have to be in there with her."

"Jack, she's out; she won't know if you're there or not," Robin advised.

"She'll know, and even if she doesn't, I'll know," Jack reminded her.

Robin took him in and they both scrubbed in, dressing in scrubs and headed for the operating room. Jack waited at the door while Robin cleared his presence with Dr. Meekins.

Jack walked into the room and stood by Elizabeth's head, "Please be okay," he cried into her ear.

There was a curtain up and he could only assume that the doctor was working on removing their daughter.

That is until he heard Dr. Meekins say, "Okay, she's all closed up and there are no signs of bleeding.

"She's all closed up? Where's my daughter…?" Jack's voice displayed the fear he felt as the sound was somewhat muffled due to the mask he was wearing.

"Whaaa, whaaa, whaaa," Jack glanced over against the wall and observed his daughter being monitored by one of the nurses.

He observed the color coming back in Elizabeth's face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, "The babies are here. I'm so proud of you, please come back to us…"

He held her hand as he kissed her forehead. "I love you Elizabeth Thornton…"

Elizabeth was wheeled from surgery and headed to recovery. Jack was advised that she would be in Room 322 in approximately 2 hours. He rushed back to the last place he'd seen Hank and Margaret. They were holding hands, praying, when he approached.

They both jumped up, "Jack…"

He hugged them both, "They're here. The babies are here, and they stopped the bleeding. Dr. Meekins said that she will be sore, but she should be fine."

"Oh Jack that's wonderful news," Margaret exclaimed as she grabbed her bag. "Are we allowed to see those beautiful babies?" she asked.

"Come on, let's go see them," Jack suggested.

They stood by the window as Robin stepped inside and wheeled Jack's daughter over beside her brother underneath the window.

"Oh Jack, they are beautiful," Margaret gushed. "He has your smile, but I think his nose is Elizabeth's. Your daughter… oh by the way, what are their names?"

"I'm not allowed to say until Elizabeth and I are together," Jack admitted. "But I can tell you, we gave them a great deal of thought."

Jack pulled out his phone, "I need to make some phone calls," he stated as he took a seat on the bench on the opposite side of the hallway.

Regretting that he had not informed anyone of their situation, he called his mother, Elizabeth's parents, Lee and Rosie, Freja, Andrew, and Elizabeth's friend Susan. Once the calls were made, he approached the window again with his cell phone camera on and ready. He couldn't seem to get enough pictures as each slight turn of their heads or smiles or frowns or furrow of their foreheads or arching of the eyebrows warranted an additional picture.

"I need to get to Elizabeth's room. She'll be brought down soon, and I want to be there when they wheel her in," Jack mentioned as he shook Hank's hand and hugged Margaret.

Jack turned away but stopped and immediately spun back around, "I need to thank you both, not just for today, but from the time Elizabeth and I met you, both of you have been nothing if not a great inspiration to us."

Jack looked through the window at his son and daughter, "Truly if it wasn't for you both, I have my doubts that any of this would have happened. I owe you a deep debt of gratitude."

Jack smiled broadly as he looked again at his newborn babies, "Those are mine," he pointed at his children as if Hank and Margaret had no clue.

Hank called out as Jack headed down the hallway, "We're going home to check on the boys. We'll be back this evening. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine now, thanks anyway," Jack replied as he disappeared around the corner.

Jack was sitting in a chair in the corner of Elizabeth's private room when they wheeled her in. She had an IV line and several monitors which took up space at the head of her bed.

Her eyes barely opened and her voice was soft and weak, "Jack, you look exhausted. Please go get some rest."

He pulled his chair up to the bed, but he couldn't seem to get close enough. "I'm not going anywhere," he quickly stated. "Please don't ask me to leave," he whispered as he started to cry.

"Shh," she barely managed a response as tears began to slip from the sides of her eyes. "Please don't cry Jack…please."

"I'm sorry. I just love you so much," he stated as he began to wipe his eyes. He grabbed a Kleenex out of the box on the table beside her bed and gently dabbed away the tears on her face.

He reached out and took her hand, "Honey, the babies are here." His voice was passionate yet soft. He continued, "They are beautiful. I think they look just like you."

"Jack…are they okay?" she hesitated.

"Okay? Elizabeth, they are perfect…10 fingers, 10 toes, two ears, beautiful eyes, and they both have gorgeous full heads of hair," he quickly added.

"Jack," he suddenly saw fear in her eyes. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't lie to you. Here," he pulled out his cell phone to show her all of the pictures he'd taken, "I've already turned into one of those parents."

Though weak, she managed to smile, "Those are our babies…"

"Names, Jack we have to give them names; we can't keep calling them our son and daughter," she remarked.

"I thought we had decided on names," Jack replied.

"I know, but I'd like to talk to you about something," she smiled softly before closing her eyes. "Maybe we can talk more in…a…little…while," her sentence dragged out as she slipped back to sleep.

Jack held her right hand with his, and with his left, he brushed away errant strands of hair from her face.

Jack couldn't help the tears. All he had to do was look at her, knowing what her body had just been through and his heart raced, his throat became dry as a dessert, and his tears flowed. He brought her hand up to his lips, "Anything you want…you can have anything you want."

Jack knelt at the side of her bed; he held her hand close to his chest between his, bowed his head and prayed…

" _ **Dear Lord, I believe in the power of prayer. I believe that you have the ability to heal and I thank you for providing skilled hands for Elizabeth and our children today. I pray that you watch over them, heal Elizabeth's body and keep all 3 of them healthy. I know you speak of love, but I never realized how overwhelming the feeling would be at the birth of my children. As their hands wrapped around my fingers, they have effectively stolen my heart, as their mother did many, many years ago.**_

 _ **Lord, help me to be the man…the father that they need me to be. Keep my heart open; always willing to listen with understanding and compassion, and let me forever be thankful for the many blessing that you have bestowed upon me.**_

 _ **In Jesus' name I pray and for his sake…Amen"**_

Jack continued to sit by her bed. He held her hand constantly, tenderly brushing across her skin as he waited patiently for her to wake.

A short while later she woke with a purpose. She had something very important to discuss and he sat patiently as she spoke. Her energy again dissipated and she fell back to sleep.

She didn't move for hours. He sat and watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He knew that her body had taken a beating, but she looked so peaceful.

Then he thought about his newborn son and daughter, together in the nursery but without either one of their parents. He was torn; he didn't want to leave, but there were two new family members who needed him too.

He stood from his chair, leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "I love you sweetheart. I'm going to check on the children, but I'll be right back." He walked toward the door but turned back to see Elizabeth take what appeared to be a deep relaxing breath.

Jack was standing at the nursery room window when he felt an arm around his shoulders…

"Lee…where's Rosie?" he asked.

"She stopped off at Elizabeth's room…don't worry, she knows about the c-section. She wanted to drop off a present," Lee stated.

"Thank you, it wasn't necessary for you guys to drive all the way up here. Hopefully we'll be home in a few days," Jack remarked.

"Jack, you and I are best friends. I'm sure that today was both exciting and frightening…so you need your friends with you," Lee commented.

"Jack…"

"Hi Rosie, was Elizabeth awake yet?"Jack asked.

"Rosie…" Jack called out unable to tear her away from the nursery window.

"Huh…what, oh Jack they are beautiful," Rosie mentioned as she glanced at Lee and her smile brought back memories of the birth of Matthew.

Rosie walked over and draped her arm through Lee's, "Honey, maybe we should think about expanding our family?"

"Now look what you've started," Lee responded in Jack's direction.

Jack laughed softly, "I'd love to visit with you guys, but I need to get back to Elizabeth." Jack walked over and shook Lee's hand and hugged Rosie.

"I'm taking Rosie to dinner and then we'll head home. Do you want us to bring you anything?" Lee asked.

"No, but I really do appreciate you coming all this way. It means a lot," Jack stated as he hugged Lee before they left.

Jack watched as the nurse moved the bassinettes around. He assumed that it was feeding time.

He walked back into the room and found Hank and Margaret sitting by her bed, Elizabeth was awake, and they were praying. Once he heard "Amen" Jack ventured back into the room.

"Are they okay," were the first words out of her mouth.

Jack walked to the other side of her bed, "They are still perfect."

"Mrs. Thornton…I have your precious little ones," the nurse stated as she wheeled both of the hospital bassinettes into the room.

Elizabeth was still quite weak, but at the sight of her son and daughter, Jack observed the smile he loved so much return to her face. "Oh Jack…they are beautiful.

"So what did you name them? I can only assume it isn't Cosmo and Crimson," Margaret commented.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled before Jack spoke up…

"We'd like you to meet William Henry Thornton, and Margaret Grace Thornton," he stated and then there was silence. "Their short names will be Will and Meg."

Margaret began to cry, "You don't have to do that. I'm sure there are other family names you could use."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and because she was still recovering, he answered for her, "My brother has two children and has used both of our parent's names. Besides, Elizabeth and I have talked…we don't feel that we would be where we are right now without your guidance."

"We love both of you very much," Elizabeth offered and at this point there did not appear to be a dry eye in the room.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask everyone to leave so that Mrs. Thornton can feed the babies," Elizabeth's nurse calmly ordered as Margaret, Hank and Jack headed for the door.

"Um, Mr. Thornton…"

Jack turned back to face the nurse, "Yes, did you need something?"

"Well yes, I need you to stay…" she laughed as she handed Meg to Elizabeth.

Jack said good night to Hank and Margaret and promised to call them if they needed anything. He walked back to Elizabeth's bed as the nurse situated her to breast feed Meg.

Jack sat in a rocking chair with Will waiting his turn to nurse.

"How do I feed both of them together?" Elizabeth asked the nurse.

"I'm not trying to overpower you the first time. Besides, your body is in a state of repair, so we'll take things easy. It can be done and we'll show you before you leave," the nurse assured her.

Jack continued to rock Will as he watched Elizabeth, initially uncomfortable with the entire nursing concept, but soon she settled in and relaxed. And he watched, and he realized that at this very moment his life was perfect. He understood that nothing else mattered but his wife and his children…the loves of his life, Elizabeth, Will and Meg.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35- Don't Take the Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 35- Don't Take the Girl**_

 _ **Note #1: I last updated this story in September 2017 with the birth of Jack and Elizabeth's twins, Will and Meg. Before reading this chapter, you may want to re-read Chapter 34 "And Babies Make Four" before moving on. The feelings and emotions of this chapter may be understood easier if you recall some of the back story.**_

 _ **Note #2: Steam Alert  
**_

 _ **Three Months Later…**_

"Hey, I forgot to tell you that the Crenshaw's rented their place," Jack stated as he came downstairs.

"I meant to tell you. I passed a moving van yesterday while I was taking the kids for a stroll," she advised. "It looks like they have babies, because they were carrying in cribs."

"Good, maybe the kids will be able to play together. You know, I love it here, but I guess my one complaint is that it's mostly older residents. Before we know it, Will and Meg are going to need some friends," he responded.

Elizabeth laughed, "You know, I'll bet if you make that statement to my dad his response will be that they don't need any friends; they have him."

"Honey would you grab the diaper bag? It's on the kitchen counter," Elizabeth called out from the living room sofa. "My parents will be here soon, and I want Will and Meg to be all clean and ready to visit."

"How long are they able to stay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Mom said something about a surprise," she replied.

"Well, I know they want more time with Will and Meg; you don't suppose they are planning to move in, do you?" he laughed, a thought that made Elizabeth giggle as well.

He placed the diaper bag on the coffee table, "Come to daddy," Jack stated as he picked up his son and held him close to his chest. Pulling a pad from the bag, he laid Will down and began to undress him.

"Be careful; remember; he's a boy…" she giggled.

"What are you talking about?" he commented as he went about removing Will's onesie.

Sitting beside them on the floor, Onyx quickly moved.

"Where are you going?" Jack called out as Onyx walked away.

"Humpf" was the only sound she made as she laid down by the back sliding glass doors in what was left of the afternoon sunshine.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack looked over at Elizabeth as he released the Velcro on Will's diaper.

"Look out…"

"Whoa buddy…" Jack called out as he did his best to deflect the steady stream of urine that his son so happily released. "Dag on Bud; now I'll need to shower again before I take your mom out."

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, "What are you laughing at?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you need to cover and dodge when you change his diaper?" her hysterical laughing continued.

"Funny, but this is the first time he's actually gotten me."

Elizabeth glanced over at Onyx whose expression almost seemed as if she was laughing. "You know, it's sad when the dog understands the routine better than you do."

Jack dressed Will in a new diaper and onesie, placed him in the playpen, and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she called out.

Pointing to the wet line on his perfectly pressed teal colored button down shirt, he replied, "To take a shower."

As he climbed the stairs, Elizabeth yelled out, "From now on you have to duck and cover…"

"Funny; not funny…" he yelled back.

The bathroom door closed just as the doorbell rang. Onyx race to the foyer, sitting patiently as Elizabeth opened the door to find her parents on the porch; each one quite antsy to get to their grandchildren.

Both parents "air kissed" Elizabeth as they rushed by, in their hands, each one carried a gift bag. Grandpa picked up Will and Grandma had her eye on the sweet cherub who already had her wrapped around her tiny little finger. They held their respective namesake as they took a seat on the sofa.

"Well, hello to you too," Elizabeth teased as she was quickly aware that the children tugged tightly on their grandparents' hearts.

As if it was on cue, they each reached into their gift bag and pulled out a present for both children.

"This is for you, sweet Meg," Grace stated as she held her granddaughter and introduced her to a pink stuffed elephant with "Margaret Grace Thornton" embroidered on its big floppy ear.

"Hey big boy," Grandpa Thatcher addressed his namesake as he showed him a blue stuffed Elephant with "William Henry Thornton" embroidered on its floppy right ear.

"Where's Jack," her mother asked.

"He had a diaper changing incident," Elizabeth advised with a giggle.

"Will got him, huh?" Grace responded with her own soft laugh.

"Jack and I appreciate you coming for a visit. We have your room ready for you," Elizabeth stated.

"Oh, that's not necessary," her father responded.

"What do you mean? You aren't going home tonight, are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hi William…Grace, it's really nice to see you," Jack stated as he stepped off the staircase and onto the den floor in his khaki trousers and mint green button down shirt. "Elizabeth and I appreciate you watching Will and Meg for us this evening."

"Oh, it's a treat for us to spend time with them," Grace replied. She turned back to William, "Are you ready?"

Before her father could answer, Elizabeth jumped in, "Ready for what, mom?"

"We're not watching them just for the evening," William spoke as if he was carrying on a conversation with Will in the baby talk voice Elizabeth remembered from her childhood.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth blurted out as she arched her eyebrows, and cocked her head to the side.

Grace picked up Meg, holding her under her arms as the infant danced in grandma's lap, "Your father rented a house down the street…"

"Excuse me…down the street; you moved here?" Elizabeth was practically floored by the information.

"Oh heavens no; he rented it so we will have a place to take the children when we visit to give you two some quiet time."

"Mom, that's not necessary," Elizabeth responded.

"Elizabeth, you may be parents, but you're still a young married couple. You two need private time…"

"Mother," Elizabeth tilted her head in her father's direction, a conversation that was totally lost on him as he was completely distracted by his grandson.

"Oh Elizabeth; don't be silly. Your father remembers what it was like when we were a young married couple," her mother replied.

"Oh my God; my ears are burning," she stated as she placed her hands on the sides of her head. "La la la la la…"

Jack did his best to curtail his laughter, "Did you rent the Crenshaw's place?"

"William…" Jack called out.

"What?" William finally looked away from Will's smiling face and beautiful blue eyes.

"Did you rent the Crenshaw place?" Jack asked again.

"Yes, that way when we come down we can spend time with the babies and you and Elizabeth aren't put out any," William remarked as his eyes returned to his grandson.

"Elizabeth and I were just talking about the Crenshaw's place. We'd seen the moving van, and the workmen unloading cribs. I commented that it would be nice for the kids to have some friends to play with in the neighborhood."

William's eyes never left Will as he responded, "These babies don't need any friends; they have me…"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and did their best not to burst out laughing.

"Okay, you two run along and we'll bring the babies back tomorrow," Grace stated as she walked around the den with Meg on her hip. "Are you ready to go, William?"

"Go? But I haven't been away from them since they were born. Don't you think it would be better if you stayed here tonight; at least for the first time?"

Her father stood up with Will in his arms, "We're right down the street. Go out and enjoy yourselves."

"But you know it's been a while since you've had babies to take care of. Are you sure you're up to it?" Elizabeth did her best to justify her feelings.

"Come down and check it out if you'd like. We rented it furnished and you saw the moving van delivering the cribs, formula, toys and diapers yesterday. Everything is set up and just waiting on the babies," her father assured her.

"Well, if you're sure," Elizabeth responded as she watched her parents place Will and Meg in the double stroller and walk toward the door.

She stood in the foyer with Jack as they watched their world roll down the driveway and down the street.

As Jack turned to grab her coat and purse from the rack by the entryway mirror, he observed several tears as they slipped down her cheeks, "Honey are you okay?"

"No, it's the first time I've been away from them since they were born." She slipped her arm into her coat.

"Would you rather not go?" he asked. "I could go get take out and we could go down to the Crenshaw's, I mean the Thatcher's place, and spend the evening with them."

She initially hesitated, seriously thinking about his offer, but surprised him with her answer, "I'm lucky to have you in my life. We haven't spent any time together since the kids were born. I'd like to go out to dinner with my extremely handsome husband."

"Are you sure?"

She stepped in closer and pressed her lips to his, "I'm sorry, Jack. I know I've neglected you since the babies arrived and I'm so sorry. Maybe tonight is meant to get us back on track."

He smiled and took her hand. They walked out to the car; he held the door open as she slipped inside. Before she could reach for the seatbelt, Jack already had it in his hand. He pulled it across her body and securely snapped her in.

Jack walked around the car to the driver's side, her comment causing thoughts to run rampant in his head. He'd never loved a woman like he did Elizabeth, and although his body wanted desperately to be intimate with her again, his head remembered the trauma she went through giving birth to their two beautiful children, and he was scared.

He opened the door, initially thinking how silly these thoughts were, but as he slipped into the driver's seat, he looked into her eyes and recalled the fear he saw in them when she was whisked away to the operating room. He remembered the blood, the fact that the doctor said they didn't have time to let him accompany her, and he felt a complete lack of control.

Elizabeth didn't know what was wrong, but she sensed something. As they pulled out of the driveway, Jack went right instead of left, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just thought you would like to ride by your parents' place before we leave the neighborhood," he replied; his foot left the accelerator as they slowly passed by.

The doors were closed and Elizabeth had to assume that in the twenty minutes since she'd last seen them that Will and Meg were perfectly fine with their grandparents.

Elizabeth rested her hand on the console between the front seats. Usually very attentive, Jack would generally place his hand over top of hers as his thumb would gently stroke across her skin.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little preoccupied," he replied.

"I should have realized; you're worried about the babies too," she replied.

Jack just smiled; it certainly sounded better that he'd be worried about his children than having an intimate evening with his wife.

Elizabeth reached over and took his hand which he'd had resting on his thigh, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

"I have an idea; why don't we pretend that we're on a date; you know, like before the children arrived," she suggested as she felt him squeeze her hand. "After all, my parents have the kids; they're in capable hands."

Jack turned onto Atlantic Avenue and drove along the strip to Catch 22, one of Elizabeth's favorite seafood restaurants.

He opened her door and her long shapely legs were the first part of her body to be seen. As beautiful as they were, the remainder of her dress was covered by the essential winter coat, but it was only moments from making its debut.

They were taken to a table along the bay window overlooking the Atlantic Ocean and he proudly removed her coat. Underneath, she wore a black stretch knit mini dress which fell midway up her thigh, with sheer crochet lace along the shoulder and back, providing a sultry peek of skin. As such, the rest of her body was perfectly presented.

Before pulling out her chair, Jack leaned in and kissed her cheek. She took a seat and both of them watched as the waves methodically rushed the shoreline.

For the first time in months, Jack put the thought of losing Elizabeth out of his head. She was there with him; the bright spark had returned to her eyes; he could see her rosy cheeks and broad happy smile, and his head was beginning to follow in line with the wants of his body.

During dinner, Jack reached his hand across the table and held hers. "In case I haven't told you, you look absolutely stunning tonight," he stated with a smile that for the past few months seemed to be reserved for the children.

"Thank you," she bashfully replied.

"I have something for you," he stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular velvet box.

"What's this, Jack; it's not my birthday," her voice had a slight lilt, showing her surprise.

"It's just something I saw and I wanted to get it for you; open it," he handed her the box.

She opened it and her broad smile showed how happy she was. "Jack, this is absolutely beautiful," she impatiently removed the necklace from the box. Holding the white gold pendant in her hand, she observed diamonds covering over one half of the outside, and a ruby encased on the inside with the word "LOVE" engraved on the left side of a heart.

"Look at this," Jack excitedly stated as he took the pendant from her, spun the inside around and showed her the back.

If possible her smile broadened as she observed two Topaz birthstones with "Will" and "Meg" engraved on attached linked hearts.

Jack got up from his seat, walked around behind her and snapped the clasp to the pendant behind her neck.

Elizabeth lovingly cupped the pendant in her hand. With tears welling in her eyes, she glanced up at Jack, "This is the most perfect gift you could have ever given me. Thank you…"

"You're welcome. I love you, and the two babies you gave me," he whispered with his own teary eyes before kissing her on the top of her head.

As they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant, Elizabeth observed that due to the temperature, the beach was deserted. She had always found the water to be her happy place, but unfortunately, this evening would come to an end without a walk in the sand.

As they headed home, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, would it be okay if we went by Eagle's Nest to listen to some music? I mean, we don't have the kids, so tonight is ours," she stated, as they held hands, a feeling of familiarity which caused both of their hearts to pound.

They pulled into the Eagle's Nest parking lot, parked and stepped up to the door.

"Its Tim McGraw night," Jack stated as he read the notice on the door. "Are you up for country music?"

"Tim McGraw songs are great," she replied as he pulled open the door and followed her inside. "Well, I love most of them."

They took a seat; Jack ordered a beer and a glass of white wine for Elizabeth. They sat side by side; her hand held tightly in his as her head rested against his shoulder.

After they finished their drink, Jack stood up, "Would you like to dance?"

The smile on her face answered his question as he helped her up and they walked to the dance floor. With her hand in his and his arm around her waist he pulled her close as one song began.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes as she felt him hold her like he used to. Her heart pounded as she felt his lips press tenderly against her forehead, and his hand on her back moved gently up and down, stirring her desires.

Jack felt her body in his arms, a feeling that he had long missed. His heart pounded, and at that moment he wished they were at home, alone as he would have scooped her up into his arms and carried her to bed.

Suddenly, a popular Tim McGraw song, "Don't Take the Girl," began to play…

 _ **Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old**_

 _ **Little girl came through the front gate  
Holdin' a fishin' pole  
His dad looked down and smiled  
He said, "We can't leave her behind"  
"Son, I know you don't want her to go  
But someday you'll change your mind"  
And Johnny said  
"Take Jimmy Johnson  
Take Tommy Thompson  
Take my best friend, Bo  
Take anybody that you want as  
Long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please, don't take the girl"**_

 _ **Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said  
"If you do what I tell you to  
There won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money  
Take my wallet  
Take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my Grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl"**_

 _ **Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one and she  
Says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and  
Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"**_

 _ **Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old…**_

Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, this song brought back Jack's fears from the night the twins were born. She could tell that he was preoccupied, his body stiffened and he seemed cold, but having felt so comfortable in his arms, she was oblivious to what could have happened to cause the change.

"What's wrong Jack?" she asked as he gathered her coat, slipped it over her shoulders and placed her purse in her arms.

"Let's go home," he replied as she draped her arm through his and they left.

Twenty five minutes later they turned onto their street, drove passed their house and stopped three houses down. The front porch light on the rental property was on, but otherwise everything appeared to be quiet.

"I'm sure they're okay; I mean, they would have called us if anything was wrong," Elizabeth commented.

Jack drove down to the end of the street, turned around and returned to their driveway. He parked the car and they headed inside.

Jack took a seat on the sofa as Elizabeth excused herself, going upstairs as she commented that she wanted to change into something more comfortable.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth returned wearing a pale green lace and satin negligee. She hoped that with their babies under the watchful eyes of her parents that possibly she and Jack could enjoy being intimate again.

"Jack," she called out while standing on the first step of the staircase. "Jack," she called out again, concerned when she observed him wipe his eyes.

Walking over to him, she took a seat across from him. "What's wrong?"

When he didn't respond, she jumped up and grabbed her coat, slipping her feet into a pair of Jack's muck boots that were left at the front door.

"Are you coming with me?" she yelled.

"Where are you going?" he replied, clearly confused by her attire and her intentions.

"You won't tell me what's wrong, so there must be a problem with the kids," she yelled, her own confusion taking control.

Jack finally jumped up and rushed to the front door, "I'm sure they're fine. Come on; I'm tired, let's go to sleep."

Elizabeth understood the reasoning for taking things easy after her c-section. Truth be told, for the first month or so, she was exhausted, and she hated to admit it, but making love to Jack was not high on her radar.

The fact was that women have c-sections all the time, but whenever Elizabeth brought up being intimate again, there was always an excuse, sometimes work related, but most often the needs of the children took precedent. As time rolled along, the children became settled into a routine, and Elizabeth found free time and a strong desire to feel Jack's touch again.

Although she was still wearing her coat, she felt as though he had kicked her in the gut with the reference to going to sleep.

He headed upstairs, "Are you coming?" he called out.

"I'll be up later," she sadly responded.

Still wearing her winter coat, she stood practically motionless. She remembered how sexually active they were early in their marriage, and with the exception of Jack backing away from her during her pregnancy, fearing that he would hurt her or the baby, she never felt undesirable, until now.

Elizabeth removed her coat and Jack's muck boots, wrapped a throw around her and took a seat on the sofa. She shut off the TV, turned on some soft music and found herself staring out the back sliding glass door into the darkness.

Onyx had initially followed Jack upstairs, but when Elizabeth didn't appear in their room soon afterward, she made her way back down to the den, hopped up on the sofa and laid down.

Upstairs, Jack changed into a pair of long flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. Although Elizabeth's absence was well noted, he actually found it easier to sleep when she wasn't in the room. Every time she would snuggle against him, his body would stir and the visions of that beautiful, yet horrific night filled his head.

He loved Elizabeth; he wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to make love to her like they'd done so many times before, but somehow things felt different. Certainly not how he felt about her; that would never change, as she was still the only woman who could truly light his fire. However, each time that fire was lit, the visual of her being rushed out of the delivery room and into surgery on a stretcher as blood soaked through the sheets filled his head, and he felt cold inside.

Since Elizabeth's body needed to heal, and the babies' needs took up most of their time, there weren't a lot of "alone time moments" between her and Jack. After getting the babies to sleep, they were usually so tired that their own sleep came quickly, and with the next new day came a repeat of the one before.

He was supposed to be strong; the one she could lean on. So in his mind, how could he tell her how scared he was of losing her? Even though it happened three months ago, Jack remembered every terrifying moment as if it had just occurred. But in thinking about it, he wasn't even certain that she knew how dire the situation was after Will made his entrance.

Jack lay in bed staring at the ceiling; the light from the bathroom cast a soft glow through the almost closed door, and he was well aware that Elizabeth had not yet come to bed.

As Jack stood on the stairs, halfway between the floors, he heard Elizabeth talking to Onyx…

"I wish you could talk you me," Elizabeth commented, sitting quietly for a moment, hoping that Onyx would spout some words of wisdom. When that didn't occur she continued, "Is there something about a man watching his wife give birth that makes them somehow lose interest; I mean, does he see me differently now; does he not find me attractive anymore?"

He heard the sadness and confusion in her voice, but couldn't make out the one sided conversation. He slowly continued down the stairs, "Elizabeth," he called out softly, but his voice still startled her.

"Oh Jack; I'm sorry, I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. Go on back to bed; I'm fine," she stated as she wiped her eyes and her arm around Onyx pulled her closer.

"I'm not; can we talk?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. Elizabeth spun around on the sofa, placing her feet to the floor while Jack turned on the table lamp and took a seat beside her.

Before words passed his lips, tears filled his eyes, "I love you; you know that, right?"

"I know," she took hold of his hand. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything…"

"Jack, do you think differently about me since I've had the babies?"

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. Maybe he did, but it certainly wasn't how she thought. In his heart he felt more love, appreciation and admiration for her, so her question surprised him until their conversation ran deeper.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Jack, before we were married, I felt…"

"You felt what?"

"I felt like you desired me; I knew you wanted to touch me, to kiss me, to make love to me, and even after we married, and were finally able to make love, I felt your desire."

Elizabeth, slightly embarrassed by the topic turned away, "Since the babies have arrived, I don't feel it anymore."

"You don't love me?" his hand cradled her cheek, turning her back to face him.

"Jack, I love you with all my heart but I don't feel that passion from you that I used to. Do you feel differently about me? I mean, do men lose interest in their wives once they witness them giving birth?"

"Elizabeth, if possible, I love you more today than I ever have…"

"Then what's wrong? The babies are with my parents tonight and all you could think of was going to sleep. I need you Jack; I want to feel your touch again. Do you have any idea how long it's been since you've kissed me?"

"Honey, I kissed you tonight."

"I don't mean a peck on the cheek or the forehead. I mean a mind blowing passionate kiss…"

He turned away trying to hide the errant tears that slipped down his cheeks, "I'm so afraid of losing you."

Her hand on his cheek turned his head toward her, "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"What you went through giving birth to Will and Meg…you are an incredible woman, stronger than anyone I've ever known."

"Jack, I had a c-section. Plenty of women have them all the time. There's nothing really incredibly strong about that."

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked as he scooted over closer allowing the bodies to touch.

"Yes, of course I do. I mean, I don't remember the c-section, but I remember hearing Will scream and then…"

"And then what?"

Her brows furrowed and she appeared to be deep in thought, "I don't know."

"You began bleeding heavily. There was blood covering the sheet and…" tears began to fall in a steady stream. He took a deep breath, and brought her hand up to his lips, "I begged them to let me go with you, but they raced to the operating room, and I stood there alone, Will was gone, and you and Meg I didn't know if you would be okay."

Jack continued, "I have never felt more alone in my entire life."

"Jack, the doctor told me what happened, but they had it under control."

"It looked like everything was out of control when they rushed you to the operating room. I was so afraid of losing you."

"But Jack, I'm fine; I've healed and the babies are doing great."

She could tell he was thinking, so she continued, giving him her thoughts, "Do you have any idea how much I worry about you when you leave every morning?"

"Honey, I'm fine; I'm good at what I do."

"I have no doubt, but Jack, things can happen that are out of our control," she watched as he looked down, his glance scanning the floor. "Please look at me…"

Jack swallowed hard before casting his eyes upon her.

"Jack, you have a dangerous job, and any time you leave the house could be the last time I see you. I don't want my memories of our time together to be what we missed out on. I want us to live our lives; show Will what it's like to treat a lady with respect, and Meg to realize that she is worthy of it as well."

Elizabeth continued, "If you don't want to make love to me, that's fine; I'll stop suggesting it, but I can't stand feeling as though we're walking on eggshells with each other."

"I want to make love to you, but then I remember that night…"

Elizabeth stood up and threw the blanket on the sofa. Standing before him in her negligee, his heart began pumping, and his own desires stirred.

"I'm not asking you to make love to me, but maybe we could go to bed and you could just hold me," she stated as she held out her hand; a gesture that he quickly accepted.

Onyx ordinarily followed them to bed, but even she recognized that they needed some private time, and remained on the sofa as they walked up the stairs.

Jack pulled back the bedding and slipped into bed. He patted the mattress and watched as she slid in next to him.

With deep emotion, Elizabeth choked back tears as she stated, "Jack Thornton, I love the life you've given me; I love our babies and I am more in love with you now than I have even been. Please always know that."

She snuggled into his chest as his arms around her felt so comfortable and familiar. She felt his fingertips tracing along the crisscross straps on the back of her negligee, and with their talk and him holding her, she felt closer to him than she had in what seemed like forever.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep relaxing breath. She wasn't expecting anything from him; being this close for now was fine. Knowing why he had pulled away from her and the fact that it wasn't because he found her atrocious meant everything, and she was certain that the intimacy would return. She just wasn't aware of how quickly she would get her wish.

As Jack held her in his arms, his heart pounded and for the first time in months, he didn't see her lying on a stretcher, her lower half covered in a bloody sheet. She was the same beautiful, warm, enticing, passionate woman he had first dreamed of making love to before marrying her and eventually the dream became a reality.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Uh huh," she responded as she lifted her head from his chest, her arms were bent with one hand resting on top of the other.

His hands on her upper arms pulled her closer. Their lips were a whisper apart, as his eyes didn't drift from hers. His hand behind her head pulled her even closer, their lips barely touching.

She closed her eyes in anticipation of their touch and when they did, it was like sunshine and happiness had electrified her soul. Her lips opened slightly, an invitation that he eagerly accepted.

As their lips separated, they just as quickly met again; each time was more passionate than the one before. Jack rolled over her body, coming to rest as he straddled her hips.

He leaned down; his lips met the soft, tender skin on her shoulder as he felt her body shudder beneath him. His finger slipped underneath the spaghetti strap of her negligee as he dropped it over her shoulder. As his mouth covered her exposed breast, her back arched and her arms around his body pulled him closer.

Her deep sigh brought him to the realization that both of them had missed this, had missed being this close to each other.

He found the hem on the bottom of her negligee as his fingers began to roll the material up her body. Her arms rose over her head as he pulled the garment off, dropping it onto the floor. His hand covered her right breast, as his thumb and finger rubbed across her nipple, quickly making it erect, while his mouth and tongue worked on her left breast with the very same result.

He sat up; still straddling her as his hands vigorously removed his t-shirt tossing it to join her negligee on the floor.

He returned his attention to her. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth, you take my breath away." His hands cradled her face and he bent toward her and their lips touched. It was hot, demanding and passionate, everything they had individually been missing.

His tongue slipped through the opening in her lips and ran gently along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth. His hands ran through her auburn tresses as his lips planted gentle kisses along her collar bone, stopping momentarily to press his lips to the soft skin between her perfectly shaped breasts.

He rolled off of her body as his finger under the thin side seam of her panties pulled them down her long, shapely legs, another piece of clothing was then added to the growing mound of silk and cotton on the floor.

His hands roamed up her leg, as his fingers gently stroked across her abdomen.

Elizabeth placed her hand over his, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry; as far as I'm concerned, it's a beauty mark," he whispered as his lips made contact with the scar on her abdomen, a symbol of both the best and worst night of their lives.

With his hand resting on her hip, her fingers slipped under the elastic waistband of his flannel pajama pants. She felt him gasp softly as his body move closer to hers.

Jack quickly shed his pants, dropping them on the top of the pile beside the bed. Elizabeth felt quite pleased with herself. It had been months since she and Jack had been truly intimate, and with her fears that he no longer found her desirable taking hold of her, it was quite evident that her fears were unfounded as his erect member pressed against her hip bone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered.

"I'm more than okay; make love to me Jack," she whispered back with a sense of urgency in her voice.

With her knees bent, Jack slipped between her legs. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing the ocean that he always swore could swallow him whole…and this was no exception.

As he pressed deep inside her, her hips rose to meet him, each one doing their best to get as close as possible. A familiar rhythm returned, and much like riding a bike, what to do, what each one liked, and what felt good to the other, had been previously captured to memory and easily drawn upon.

With all of the pleasurable sensations going through his body, Jack's lips met hers, and the heat from her body swallowed him. He could have died at that moment and he would have known that he had already seen Heaven.

She moaned softly in his ear, her sounds of pleasure driving him harder and stronger as a bolt of hot passion seared through each of them.

Jack dropped beside her as each of them held the other and did their best to calm their breathing and tame their pounding hearts. He pulled her onto his chest as their bodies lay skin to skin, each one satisfied and content.

She fell asleep in his arms quickly. Jack, usually the one to drift off first, lay with his arms around her as he provided his prayer of thanks…

" _ **Lord, I know that I don't come to you as often as I should, and I am aware that I have fallen short in my faith at times, actually being accusatory on occasion," he whispered while looking back at Elizabeth. He remembered being angry at God that he would take Elizabeth and Meg from him. As his eyes watered and his fingers traced along her bare back he continued, "Thank you, Lord, for this beautiful gift you've given to me. She is kind, compassionate beyond words, loving and more forgiving than I probably deserve. I thank you for this life that you have opened up for me; Elizabeth and my children are my world. I ask that you help me to be the man they believe me to be, please keep them safe. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen"**_

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke, a smile firmly planted on her face. Jack still held her securely enveloped in the safety of his arms, as she gently slipped out of bed and grabbed her clothing from the floor.

Walking passed the bedpost she saw the button down shirt he wore the night before and slipped it on, along with her panties and laid her negligee at the foot of her bed. She quietly walked downstairs and found Onyx still asleep on the sofa.

"Do you want to go out?" she asked.

Onyx stretched and then slowly slid off the sofa and walked toward the back door. Elizabeth let her outside and then walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She grabbed her journal from the bag hanging on the dining room chair and pulled a pen from her kitchen junk drawer, carried her coffee to the table and opened the door to let Onyx back inside.

Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa, curled her feet up beside her and draped the blanket hanging over the sofa across her and Onyx who had returned to her spot next to Elizabeth.

She opened her journal, flipped through a montage of happy, sad, joyful, and troubling entries before stopping at the next blank page. She glanced around the room, settling in on a picture of the twins which hung over the fireplace and she attempted to release the feelings she held inside…

" _ **Fear can cause a plethora of emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, and uncertainty, just to name a few, but these are the things that make us who we are. They are the foundation in which we plant our feet; the things we fight through, and the experiences that we learn from.**_

 _ **However, unresolved fear becomes the darkness which consumes us. It leaves us feeling lost, trapped in a dark harbor, no light, no safety net, no explanation, or understanding and sadly, no end in sight. We realize the need to fight, but often we don't know what we are truly fighting against. We do our best pushing to find your way back to normalcy, but the emptiness threatens to drop us back down to our knees.**_

 _ **Communication is the key. Feeling safe in any relationship to express how we feel is essential to allow the growth that we desire. However, it isn't always as easy as simply speaking our truth, for you see, there are those who have the words, but the feelings escape them. Then again there are those who have the emotions, the bond, the strong feelings that drive them, but for whatever reason, they can't seem to find the words."**_

Elizabeth stood in front of the stove frying up a pan of bacon; a bowl of scrambled eggs with cheese sat on the counter awaiting their turn on the burner.

Jack slipped downstairs and stood in the den admiring how breathtaking his wife looked wearing his shirt. Then he wondered why women looked so beautiful in men's clothes, but the same couldn't be said for vice versa. Shaking his head he removed the thought.

"Mmm, that smells good; I'm starving," he stated as he walked into the kitchen, approached her, slipped his arms around her waist, pulled her into his body, and held her tight.

"Last night was beyond wonderful. I'm sorry for what I put you through," he whispered into her ear before his lips met the soft skin on her neck.

Elizabeth removed the bacon from the stove before turning around to face him. As her arms slipped around his neck, she felt him back her up against the counter.

"The kids are still with your parents; why don't we go back upstairs…" he suggested as his hand swept several strands of her hair over her shoulder, his fingers feeling much like a feather as they brushed lightly across her neck.

"I thought you were hungry…"

He smiled that coy grin that displayed the dimples she loved, "I am…"

To be continued…

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **For those of you who are members of the facebook fan fiction pages (those pages where we post to alert you of postings we have made), there will be some pictures posted soon.**_


End file.
